


渗透

by zhutongyu



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 国乒, 胖球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 335,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhutongyu/pseuds/zhutongyu
Summary: 1，这个故事就是渗透的电视剧，我就打算一集一集看，一集一集的写。写好了就是人家渗透和我盺爷水平好。写的不好，那真是我的问题。2，因为基本就是渗透改的，大家看看开心就好。不做任何用途，圈地自萌了。3，盺爷必须是主角，龙队和狗哥必然有一个大坏蛋。别怪我...4，女性角色都是现实中的,会有嫂子，会有龙队女友，都不会成功上位，毕竟这是我写，我说了算。5，角色会有OOC，我努力。架空，里面出现的各种党派和名称，大家明白就好了。多余的不用想。特别注意：这个世界是女性只占男性不到三分之一，男男不具备生子条件，但是可以结婚。孩子需要申请领养。大户人家一般会和有女儿的家族联姻。如果接受，大家就一起愉快的玩耍吧。
Relationships: 张继科/许昕, 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship, 马龙/许昕, 龙昕, 龙蟒 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

小特务推开窗口仔细的看着桥对面的民主书店，这种书店比比皆是，新书旧书都卖，整个庆市像这样的私营小书店没有一百也有八十。  
  
“柳树真碍事！”小特务愤愤拿起望远镜又不甘心的看了看。  
  
张继科瞧了一眼，“不碍事的话，就你这个探着脑袋的样子，革命党早就给你一枪崩了。”  
  
小特务觉得脑门一凉，缩了缩脖子。  
  
“张科长，咱们这个破机器还是不行？说好的监控，只看见画，不见声。”  
  
张继科一手拿着耳机，一手不停的操作着各种旋钮，眉头微微的皱着。他这个人，干正事儿的时候和平时反差挺大的。一旦认真起来，眼神就开始专注的往下飘，眼皮垂下来，好像没睡醒似的。  
  
小特务有点紧张，他是不是真要睡着了？手还在动吧...  
  
大概也就几分钟，张继科站起来。  
  
“应该是电池没电了。”直接走向电话，摇了摇把手。“您好，请接总务处。”  
  
一双大长腿交叉着翘在桌子上，还时不时的抖动一下，一把尺子伸过来挑起裤腿，挠了挠，白皙的皮肤上留了两道红印。房间里响着几声小曲，男声没词版四季歌，颇惬意。  
  
这人四仰八叉的，除了腿以外，最招人看的估计就是一双手，细长匀称，骨节分明，写字也好，弹琴也好，都是见手不见脸的要多看一眼。  
  
而夸来夸去的这双好手，一只拿着面好久也没擦干净过的镜子，自我陶醉的盯着不错眼珠。另一只手，抓着刚刚给腿挠痒痒的尺子，正在脸上笔画着。  
  
许昕，是个糊涂车子，大学毕业后，莫名其妙的就跟着自己暗恋的张继科报了当时的庞羽班，等反应过来就已经是军统特务了。  
  
文不能提笔，武不能拿枪。看着他这个高学历和庞羽班垫底的成绩，军统还是没舍得给扔了，放到了庆市军统总务科。  
  
在这个黑暗血腥的机构里，他显得格格不入，是个另类的特务，可能连特务都算不上，毕竟毕业也是老师放了水。  
  
人称，军统店小二。  
  
哼着歌是没停，镜子里看着自己的小胡茬，还有刚理好的鬓角，啧啧有声的咗着牙花子，身体更是向后仰成了更玄妙的姿势，多一分就连椅子一起倒下，少一分就立刻大窝脖。  
  
电话铃就在这个时候响了。  
  
......  
  
许昕挣扎了几下才爬起来，没好气的拿起话筒。喂了一句。  
  
电话的另一边，轻笑了一下。“许科长，我是张继科。”  
  
瞬间许昕的嘴角就咧开了，肩膀着地的疼痛瞬间也飞走了，连着嗓音也粘腻了起来。  
  
“继科啊，什么事儿啊？”还带着点贱嗖嗖的儿化音。  
  
“特纳监听器的电池你那里有没有？”  
  
特纳监听器？许昕顿了一下。  
  
“哎呀，这你得找设备科啊。”  
  
张继科平时都是四处撩人的货色，在庆市真有几个少爷小姐的被撩到，只有到了许昕这里是被撩，所以他都会忍不住怼许昕几句。  
  
“设备科要是有，我还找你干嘛！痛快点，到底有还是没有！”  
  
许昕那点小话音儿瞬间给打没了。“有！”转念一想，加了句，“我一会儿给你送过去啊！”  
  
“快点，部门有大行动！”挂断。  
  
在许昕看来，这是非常绝情的挂断，一点给他再唠嗑的机会都没有。把话筒挂回去，继续拿起镜子，看着自己的新发型。  
  
“大爷啊，电池，我上哪儿给你找去啊...”  
  
打开半导体，许昕是一点儿也不急，不紧不慌的转转，里面滋啦滋啦了两下，一个女声播报，又有几名女性革命党份子被解救回来，衣衫褴褛，食不果腹，我国军对她们的遭遇深表遗憾等等。  
  
“嘿，衣衫褴褛...女的多金贵...谁干的还不一定呢！”许昕翻了个白眼，溜达出去了。  
  
马龙站在离民主书店半条街的开源酒家门口，老字号门口的高门楼将他和几个魁梧的特务完美的遮蔽起来。他借着向书店方向溜达的行人，时不时的探下头。观察着民主书店的门口。毕竟是书店，现在时局纷乱，买书的人少，不见掌柜的出来迎来送往。  
  
他已经埋伏了一天了。他的表弟张继科也在河对面的小二楼监听着，这次行动太重要了。  
  
天色将晚，一直没怎么露面的书店掌柜终于走出来，把门口架着新书名的小黑板给收了。马龙的神经瞬间就绷紧。快了！  
  
他转身看了看自己带着的部下。“盯紧点，打起精神来。”  
  
马龙从来不是个体贴的上司，北方人，世家子弟，声音青嫩，难得的白皙，但是下手极黑。这个家族到底有多深厚的底子，上面的人没有不知道的，下面的人偷摸分析着也不难猜，现在这个世界，还有“表弟”这个称呼，就很说明问题了。  
  
不管长得多文质彬彬，也遮盖不住他的铁血手腕，不管是对内还是对外。  
  
许昕拿着大一点的公文包，如果不是从军统站走出来，基本就是一个下班回家的小职员。西服明显是整理了一下，在办公室里窝着一天，加上他经常放飞的姿势，褶子依旧在。  
  
高高瘦瘦的男人，略微服帖的西服，背影看起来软绵绵的。南方人果然是不管长多高，那种绵绵的气质还是会偷摸放出来。  
  
这个背影在一瞬间被马龙捕捉到了。于是他脑子都没反应过来，直接就去给拦腰抱住，飞速的扯到了隐蔽处。  
  
许昕当时的想法是，压根没想法。他在庞羽班任何肢体接触的课程上都是不及格，所以他反应过来的时候，已经和马龙面对面。非常近的那种。  
  
书店的门口来了人。小二楼的特务焦急的看着，人都快整个趴出去了。  
  
“科长，还是没有声音。”  
  
张继科阴沉着脸，手指敲打桌面，也没个节奏。  
  
“这个该死的店小二！”  
  
然而这个该死的店小二，正瞪大眼睛，咧着嘴笑出一口白牙。“龙大公子！不用这么近，我没那么近视！哎？你咋在这儿呐！”  
  
马龙依旧抓着他，并且手劲更大的把他往阴影里拉，眼神冰冷中带着点咬牙切齿。  
  
“我还正想问你，你来这儿干嘛！”  
  
许昕献宝似的把公文包拉开一大口，紧凑上去，摇头晃脑的。“给张继科送电池啊！”  
  
马龙嫌弃的推开了一点，用手拉着包看了一眼。“张继科让你送的？”  
  
“对，他说有急用。”  
  
“去吧。”马龙翻了个白眼。“记住我的话，你要是敢捣乱...”  
  
许昕把包拉好，听了这句抬头看着他。  
  
“我整死你。”  
  
瞬间火气上涌，但是借着光看了看马龙的脸色，他还是颓了。  
  
“有任务，对，你们有任务。放心吧！”  
  
伸头给旁边偷看的特务露了个笑脸算打招呼，许昕转头赶紧就走。  
  
离张继科远点...  
  
耳边飘过来一句。  
  
明明声音跟个学生似的，却冷得像把刀子。许昕觉得脖子都凉了一下。那口气儿好像顺着脖子走遍全身没入骨髓，哆嗦。  
  
要是被吓一下就能听话，许昕也就不是许昕了。  
  
张继科是谁？马龙的表弟而已！  
  
小爷我是谁！  
  
算了，我谁也不是，但是我喜欢张继科怎么了，你能管住？！  
  
想着监视角度，路过民主书店的时候，许昕故意停了一下往里看看。  
  
马龙在后面大概都气疯了，活该！  
  
许昕带着点不服气上了小二楼。  
  
屋里监听的小特务一看是许昕来了，眉眼都开了，但是眼角余光看了看张继科，生生忍下没敢吱声。许昕看了看他的脸色，明白！  
  
马上他拉开包，从里面拿出一个纸包和一个锡镴小酒壶。“兄弟们还没吃饭吧！快，快，我带了点松仁小肚和小酒，代表我们总务科给大家送温暖来的。”  
  
小特务终于没绷住，开心的伸手接过说了一句“谢昕哥”。非常明白事儿的赶紧出门去了。  
  
张继科站起来。论身高，许昕和他差不多，但是张继科硬，从气质到身材都透出一股硬气。许昕明明是见过他对待各路神仙的，笑起来让人舒服，就到了自己这里风格就成硬汉了。  
  
“东西呢！”  
  
“啥东西啊？你说你让我个总务科的找设备科的电池，四脖子汗流的满世界给你找，到门口还被你表哥欺负。你就没句别的啊~！”  
  
张继科压根不理他，伸手把公文包给拽了过来，看了看拿出了电池。  
  
“继科儿~，你说你都不看看我。”许昕赶紧粘上来，声音带着点腻歪。张继科低头给设备上电池，依旧是一句都不理。  
  
“狗哥，咱俩还老同学呢。”  
  
张继科正装电池的手顿了一下，随即继续装。许昕不死心的粘过来，一只白皙匀称的手偷偷摸摸的往张继科的手边上蹭着。  
  
终于，张继科起身，微微歪着点儿头看着他。许昕赶紧扯了个撒娇的表情，觉得自己应该是卖个萌就对了。  
  
“你在门口见到马龙了？”  
  
许昕赶紧点头，表示没错，他还欺负我了。  
  
张继科眼里可算是有了点笑意。“许昕，我知道你想追我。我劝你还是别做梦了。”  
  
又是一阵子火气，刚才马龙那看着小杂鱼的态度就够许昕难受一壶的，现在张继科这种打发二傻子似的态度也真是够许昕咬牙一次的。  
  
“好啊，你们表兄弟真都是够狠的啊！一个往我脖子里吹冷气，一个拼命的使唤我。”  
  
张继科愣了一下。  
  
“张继科我还真告诉你，我是没你表哥帅，也不是你们这种大户人家，大学咱们就是同学，我追你这么久你也不是不知道。现在一个两个的都拿我当攀高枝的，小爷我也是有脾气的！”  
  
“那是你自己一厢情愿。干我屁事！”张继科些微打量了一下许昕的表情，仿佛是怕他那点小火气又颓了似的，补充了一句“你这样的货色，还跟马龙比什么啊。你擒拿能碰到我都难。”  
  
“怎么着？想跟你好，还得打你一顿啊！”  
  
“打我一顿？你？”张继科笑着走到窗户边上。“你试试啊！”  
  
许昕看准了他的姿势，一步向前，想着正好侧身，可以圈到怀里，就算肩膀宽也可以壁咚到他。  
  
马龙的小队已经准备好了，有人进去，那就不会让他们有机会再逃跑。许昕这个小混混带来的一点点差错，已经过去了。  
  
十拿九稳，万事俱备...  
  
对面小二楼的窗户，呯的一声，落地了。  
  
有柳树挡着身影，也挡不住声音，随着声音，许昕的半拉身子在窗外，势头不减的眼瞅要随着下去了，一只手拉了他后腰一把。把他拽回去了。  
  
马龙，龙大公子，心里只有一句话：许昕，你等着，我必须整死你！  
  



	2. Chapter 2

庆市青砖灰瓦的航站楼跟前，一名穿着黑色呢子大衣的微胖中年男子走出来。  
  
“老师。”一辆黑色轿车开到近前，马龙迅速的下车接过男子的行李。“学生来接您了。”  
  
刘国梁，军统老牌特务，刚刚从敌占区被调回来。  
  
“好啊，龙公子。”刘国梁有点小惊讶。这个学生家大势大，接自己是好事，但也可能没好事。  
  
“怎么是你啊？许昕呢？”他看似随意的往马龙身后看了看。  
  
马龙一瞬间有点有口难言，又有点不知该从哪说起。只能拉开车门“老师咱们上车再说吧。”  
  
黑色的轿车稳稳开起来，两个人都有点无所适从，毕竟以前这些事儿都是店小二在操办。  
  
最终还是刘国梁拿出手绢擦了擦鼻子，“这个许昕啊，庞羽班这二十来个学生，数他最不争气是哇。”  
  
虽然话是这么说，但是刘国梁的眼神微微看向别处，试探的心思明显。  
  
见马龙还是一副在想如何开口的样子。“到现在，就剩他不是校官了吧。”  
  
“这次可能...”马龙轻轻的叹了口气，也是眼神四处飘了一下。“他上尉的军衔都保不住了。”  
  
刘国梁终于实实在在的把吊着的一颗心放了下去。  
  
“有你们这些老同学罩着也出事了？”  
  
“就是坏的我的事儿！”  
  
晚上栖霞西餐厅，灯火通明，一点都没有自己是个西餐厅的意思，怎么亮怎么来，极尽奢华，穿着白衬衫黑马甲的侍者们端着盘子游走在各个小圆桌之间。  
  
这个时代，不用讲究烛光晚餐，看着越豪华就越证明自己是正宗西餐。  
  
“老师，够了不？”  
  
“够了。”  
  
“可以了，抓紧时间快点上菜。”  
  
“许昕啊，点的太多了。浪费就不好了。”  
  
此时此刻，坐在刘国梁对面的，就是许昕了。  
  
只一个下午，许昕的命运就从只有一扇窗户还竖着栏杆的禁闭室变成了衣香鬓影的西餐厅了。  
  
“恩师啊！今天您一定要吃好喝好。”许昕满脸的感激。“要不是您来了，替我说几句好话，说不定我现在还关在禁闭室呢！”许昕天生是下垂眼角，眼大，在灯火中忽闪忽闪的，看着格外的真诚。  
  
刘国梁皱了皱眉头，拿起桌上的咖啡加了奶，慢慢的搅拌着。许昕卖的乖巧，分毫没见到效果。  
  
终于，咖啡搅和完了，抬眼看了看对面的依旧傻乎乎的学生，真傻假傻的，哼。  
  
“大昕。”  
  
“您说！”许昕跟得到重要指示一般，立刻坐好，表情严肃。刘国梁看着摇了摇头。  
  
“你是从新历二十九年跟的我吧。”  
  
“是”许昕眼神瞬间流露出了一点怀念。  
  
“庞羽班，国庞班，息训班，军统大大小小的培训班你都在。”刘国梁依旧表情严肃，但是许昕眼中却有了笑意。  
  
“都在。”只要老师肯说话，多训几句，就能过关了。  
  
“要论业务水平，你怎么也比那些半道出家的人要强啊。怎么还在后勤上转悠啊！到现在就你还是个上尉军衔，丢不丢人啊！”  
  
“恩师说的对。”  
  
许昕这个人眉眼活泛，现在满脸的期待加谄媚。  
  
“恩师啊！今天您就给我指一条明路吧。”  
  
“路是有的是，全怪你自己不争气。”  
  
颓了……  
  
看着许昕又蔫下去的小样子，刘国梁恨铁不成钢。  
  
“你自己说一说，在庆市这几年，你都干了什么？从你手里溜达过去的革命党，比你吃的大米都多是哇。”  
  
拿起咖啡抿了一口，许昕赶紧递上纸巾，坐好听他继续说。  
  
“还有这次，龙公子好心做了一个扣，都让你给搅黄了，就这样你还想另谋出路啊！下辈子吧！”  
  
许昕低头嘀咕“他跟我说，总务科长我是甭想干了，让我出来直接去当厨子。我又不会做饭...”越说声音越小。  
  
刘国梁白了他一眼，继续喝咖啡。  
  
话题一旦说开了，许昕也就低沉那么一下，越在大家都觉得无话可说，无路可走的时候，军统店小二的水准也就自动上线了。  
  
“恩师啊，那以前抓不到人真不怪我啊。曾文街五十一号，我比谁都熟。熟又什么用啊！您说那大大小小的革命党干部，我能抓谁啊，我敢抓谁啊。我前脚刚抓了人家，后脚上峰就拿我当替罪羊。”  
  
老师把咖啡杯放下，看着对面声情并茂到挤眉弄眼的弟子。只要谈到他擅长的领域，神采飞扬的。刘国梁也是喜欢他这个样子，格外的自信，偏偏又好控制。  
  
“上峰的德行你倒是摸得挺透啊！”  
  
许昕颇有点沾沾自喜“谁叫咱是总务后勤跑腿的呢。大大小小的官儿，哪一级不得伺候着。”  
  
得意忘形的开始往前探身子，不大一张桌子，没地方探，没辙的把椅子往前挤挤。  
  
“恩师，这不是我吹啊，你别看我这军衔没上去，我这察言观色的本事见长。”  
  
“这么大能耐，你怎么还挨我这里求出路啊。”一句话又把许昕给打蔫了。  
  
“路倒是有。”  
  
“您说！”  
  
“但必须离开庆市。”  
  
许昕愣了一下，瞬间想起来自己的办公室，想起来马龙的威胁，想起张继科打一起毕业以来，一直都在一个楼里，上下层。  
  
“离开庆市？”  
  
抓了一群不好说是不是革命党的人，军统站的楼里自然是不能审什么的，只能在院子里先摆着。  
  
马龙也只能穿着军装坐在院子里。  
  
一个把军装穿成土匪样子的人影从旁边路过。  
  
马龙觉得眼皮不受控制的抖了抖。  
  
“哎，那个谁。”  
  
许昕回头，嘴里还咬着一个苹果。  
  
“昨天请老师吃饭了？”  
  
“你这消息真灵！不愧咱军统的精英。”  
  
马龙哈哈的笑了一下，傻子都看得出来这太过场了。后面准有事儿。  
  
“许昕，大昕，我这特别纳闷一事儿。”  
  
许昕心道可能不好。  
  
“你怎么在执行任务的时候还能起色心呢？”  
  
“你起了色心怎么腿脚还不利落呢？”  
  
“腿脚不利落还能把窗户给推下去呢！”  
  
我就知道，最后还得是在窗户这里。  
  
许昕在内心翻了个白眼。  
  
“我这不是身体素质不行嘛，咱继科儿身手了得啊。”  
  
马龙站起来，整了整衣服，一手拍在许昕的肩膀上。  
  
他其实比许昕稍微矮那么寸许，但是任何时候别人都觉得许昕比他要矮。  
  
“大昕啊，我，警告你，张继科是我表弟，他呢，就是一辈子没合适的。”  
  
“那哪儿能啊！”许昕接话。  
  
“也和你没关系。”  
  
许昕瞪大眼睛看着马龙。  
  
“癞蛤蟆就甭惦记天鹅肉了，也不怕把牙崩了。”  
  
这种话，马龙基本上经常对许昕说的。但是没当过这么多人面说。一群哭哭泣泣的疑似革命党们，此时也八卦的看向这边来。  
  
马龙的眼神，好像看着许昕，又像看着许昕的耳朵。  
  
确实耳朵红了。  
  
“哥你真会说，癞蛤蟆有牙吗？”  
  
那耳朵依旧红着，但是许昕还是笑了，随即发现马龙的视线向下到了他的嘴。  
  
被看自己牙齿的马龙吓得哆嗦了一下，赶紧抿起来。  
  
“别惹我。”  
  
转天靶场上，张继科一枪一个的打着玻璃瓶子。  
  
最后一个瓶子碎掉，身后被带出来训操的小特务们掌声一片。马龙也有一下没一下的鼓掌。张继科撇了他一眼，神情有点得意。马龙看了看，冲着后面招了招手。  
  
几个小伙子暗地里推了许昕一把，把他推到前面来。  
  
许昕，其实最大的特点，真是瞎。近视的厉害。  
  
刚才影影绰绰的知道大概是头前两个人里有一个打靶来。但是具体是谁，他就不确定了。  
  
拼一把。  
  
“龙公子啊！好枪法啊！”  
  
马龙偏头笑了笑，摊了一下手。  
  
张继科眼神看向前方，权当没看到。  
  
这气氛也太怪了，但难不倒许昕。  
  
“张科长，枪法了得啊。”  
  
“我枪法好？那你也打两枪呗。”  
  
这逻辑不对吧...  
  
马龙乐呵呵的把自己的配枪拔出来，拉开保险，枪口冲下的递给了许昕。  
  
“试试。”  
  
许昕推着枪。  
  
“你可以近一点。”张继科补充了一句。  
  
许昕回头看了看他，有点怨气，没敢言语。  
  
你让我近点，我还真就近点。  
  
许昕举起枪，走了两三步，没人拦着他，那继续走。  
  
马龙侧过头冲着张继科撇嘴笑了一下，张继科依旧看着前面，仿佛风景那边独好。  
  
终于枪响了。连带着哗啦啦的一阵瓶子落地声。  
  
到底打中了没有啊？不，到底打中了什么啊...  
  
马龙和张继科终于崩不住笑出声来。  
  
“让你打瓶子，你给挂瓶的绳子打断干嘛。”  
  
许昕委屈的看了看张继科，但是对方只是笑了一下，挺轻蔑的。  
  
这对表兄弟转身走了。  
  
我明明打中了，还是绳子，你们得瑟什么...


	3. Chapter 3

张继科拿起电话，想了想什么，还是放下了。正这时候，马龙走进来。  
  
“怎么？想店小二了？”  
  
张继科的眼睛都没抬，推桌子起身走到书柜跟前，把书都扒拉了一下。  
  
“整个大学给他洗衣服没洗够？”  
  
张继科停下手里的动作，腰背绷直了。  
  
“表哥，你别得寸进尺。”  
  
而此时店小二许昕，认真的跟革命党的一个小伙说着，我真是伙夫，我会做饭。  
  
一个月前，总务科办公室。  
  
许昕敞着军装扣子，拿着小酒壶，偷摸喝着点小酒，桌子上散落着大把的花生壳。要不是嘴占着吃喝，他还得唱两句。  
  
刘国梁拎着公文包走到了这个连门都没有的总务科办公室门口，故意没有出声音。  
  
等许昕发现，消灭证据是来不及了。  
  
刘国梁觉得自己一开始的好心情转变成了无名怒火，快把天灵盖都掀了。  
  
“你这个没心没肺的混帐东西！”食指指着这个傻徒弟，点点点点的。  
  
“你长了几个脑袋？敢在上班时间喝酒！”  
  
许昕马上受教的低头，挤出一个可怜兮兮的表情。  
  
“我这不是借酒消愁嘛。恩师。”  
  
知道这是他的惯用伎俩，刘国梁还是吃这套。恨恨的瞪着他坐下了。  
  
店小二自然是知道老师这是给了台阶，马上拿了新杯子，从货品箱子后面摸出了个茶叶罐，赶紧给抓了把，拿着暖壶倒开水沏上。  
  
刘国梁随意扫了眼桌子，一个茶叶铁罐子就摆在明面上。嘴角翘了一下。  
  
这小子，还分个三六九等...  
  
茶香飘了出来，上好的毛峰，白瓷杯子上面都笼上了一层雾气。刘国梁拿起来抿了一口。看了看垂手低头侍立在一旁的许昕。  
  
“我已经跟管人事的疏通好了。调你去东北。”  
  
“去东北？”许昕赶紧趴到桌子跟前。看着老师从公文包里拿出了文件。  
  
“怎么？你嫌远啊！”  
  
“没没，就是没想到。”心里还是多少有点别扭，拿过文件。  
  
封页上大大几个字：潜入东北计划书。  
  
赶紧继续往下看，一下就更纠结了。  
  
“老师，这是潜入东北啊？还是被抓去东北啊！”  
  
“这支革命军是离东北战场最近的，残国人投降以后，在跟我们争地盘的革命军当中，肯定有他们。你要设法混入他们的队伍，跟他们一起去东北。”  
  
“恩师，我看着不是混入啊...”  
  
“对！我先把你安排进咱们国军部队，这支地方武装是草包，他们肯定打不过革命军，你在那被俘虏。”  
  
刘国梁晃了晃脑袋，这是他为自己的部署非常满意的表现。  
  
打不过革命军的部队有什么好骄傲的，许昕内心有点放飞。  
  
看着弟子有点走神，刘国梁眉毛一挑。“怎么？还有别的想法？”  
  
许昕一听，马上凑到跟前，俩大眼忽闪着眨双眼皮，都是笑意。  
  
“老师啊，您真行。”  
  
刘国梁继续挑眉看着他。  
  
“您能让学生怀着感激的心，钻进您设的圈套里。”  
  
嫌弃的白了许昕一眼。刘国梁也微微有了点笑模样。许昕也笑的诚恳。  
  
军统就是这样，有曲线救国的，也有曲线下套的，还有一部分是曲线双赢的。  
  
小伙子叫方博。一嘴东北口音。  
  
“你是伙夫吗？伙夫都是胖子！”  
  
许昕赶紧看看自己，穿着国军的大厚棉袄，怎么看出胖瘦的！  
  
“还行，不信你问问他们。”  
  
方博就是走个过场，调侃一下，虽然他喜欢怼人，那也是分人怼的。看着许昕战战兢兢的样子，习以为常的开始说：知道革命军的政策不？想留就留，不留发路费回家。  
  
“愿意留，愿意留！”话音都没落，许昕就赶紧表态。  
  
这要是有个心细的，必然能看出问题来。  
  
许昕是谁，军统多少年来少有的留级生。他要是能做到万无一失，除了扔到民风淳朴的乡下地区，就只剩下压根没有任何情报可挖的最基层部队。  
  
生怕自己不够诚恳，他还努力的补充。就跟革命军干了，要为广大人民争民权，要为穷人守天下...  
  
方博一听乐了！他自己浓眉大眼的，从眼睛能看到脑仁儿，基本都是空的。说话只要顺溜基本就是他喜欢的朋友。  
  
“你小子说的真有水平！”扭头跟旁边坐着的政委说，“我看这人实在，就留我们炊事班吧！”  
  
政委点了点头，行，许大蟒是吧？欢迎你加入革命队伍。  
  
方博开心的补充，就跟着我在团部搞搞后勤工作吧！  
  
“后勤工作？”  
  
许昕，不，现在是许大蟒同志，换了一个地方，换了一个阵营，换了一个名字，没换的，只有工作。  
  
张继科下楼跑到总务科办公室，新来的程科长被叫去送东西了。  
  
办公桌还在那里，上面的东西基本也都没变。  
  
溜达到货箱后面，把茶叶罐给拿出来。接着奔装饰书架看了看，果然一本书都没动。兜里拿出钥匙打开玻璃柜门，忠义救国后面有雪茄，曾子后面是进口糖，民风绪论后边是加国咖啡。  
  
马龙走进来，靠门边站住。  
  
“许昕东西在哪儿你倒是都清楚啊。”  
  
张继科没停手，关了书柜，从旁边一堆纸箱子里又拿出来红酒。随手递给马龙，让他帮忙拿着。  
  
马龙接过瓶子仔细看了看，翠可儿的酒。哼了一声。  
  
“你还真舍得，这酒是聚会的时候李处长给的那瓶吧。”  
  
张继科没理他。环顾了一下，最后还是走到了办公桌跟前，一把抽出椅子，钻了进去。  
  
马龙拿着酒，气氛有点冷，他眼神也有点冷。  
  
等张继科爬出来，手里多了一个小硬币册。掂量了一下。张继科这才笑。  
  
马龙撇了一眼。  
  
“还攒钢镚呢？”口气有点酸。  
  
张继科笑容没变，把小册子揣兜里，拎着一堆东西。  
  
“走吧？还想我能搜出什么来？”  
  
俩人一起上楼，到了自己办公室，马龙看着张继科把战利品一样一样的都收起来。  
  
“没一点儿给我啊？”  
  
“给你干嘛？你又不缺？”  
  
“我还真不知道了，我的表弟，你缺这些？这不少都是你给他的吧！”  
  
张继科收拾妥当，往桌子上一靠。  
  
“马龙，表哥，我缺什么，你不知道？”  
  
马龙只是想调侃一下自己的表弟，没想到张继科直接给他一记直球。  
  
“你缺什么也不缺个店小二。”  
  
张继科微微抬起下巴，眼神眯了起来。那副没睡醒的神情又出来了。  
  
“我缺什么，你就也缺什么。表哥！”  
  
你缺什么凭什么拉上我！马龙想反驳，但还是忍下来，现在不跟他计较，于是拉开门往外就走。  
  
表哥，你书房桌子上那些照片，看谁最多...  
  
人已经走出去了，张继科这句话也跟着飘了出去。  
  
说半句，藏半句。  
  
那边张继科和他表哥拌个嘴，前办公室被全面搜刮过的许昕，依旧在革命区的后勤...村里...  
  
后勤副部长大力嫂开心的拉着他。  
  
“大蟒啊！你识字不？”  
  
老师刘国梁的叮嘱在脑海里闪现，你必须装成一个文盲，他们要是知道你识字，就会查你的底，你这个水平不可能不被查出来。  
  
“不，不，不识字。”  
  
“咱们团部在小食堂开了一个识字班，每天晚上7点开始，你跟去学学！”  
  
许昕赶紧应承了。大力嫂子更开心了，又成功发展了一名积极群众。  
  
三十多岁的女性，虽然穿着革命党破旧的棉袄军装，依旧挡不住她那种女性柔和的美丽。  
  
许昕第一次见到这个副部长的时候，完全没想到会是女性，毕竟嫂这个称呼，现在也是稀有名号。基本没机会多和女性接触的店小二，都对人生质疑了。  
  
革命党里居然有女人？  
  
不对，有女人不稀奇，居然是部长！  
  
也不对，是女人居然能工作，还是部长！  
  
直到接触了更多在革命区工作的女性朋友，他终于淡定了，还顺利的点亮了妇女之友这项技能。并且深刻的认识到，女性真的是很伟大，能文能武能生孩子，难怪那么多高官大家族都要找个女性结婚呢。那张继科是不是也这么打算的？要是自己，一定也会这样做，女性多好，反正比自己强...  
  
其实你真想多了，人家大户人家有女人也是供着，不会让她能文能武，你见到的这些，才是真正自立自强有着自己理想，对人生有追求的女性。  
  
她们是一个伟大国家觉醒的最开始。


	4. Chapter 4

许昕喂鸡，他已经学会了，不用追着鸡去喂了。  
  
当初那种愁人的情况没再发生，方博表示非常欣慰。  
  
谁见过喂狗似的喂鸡啊！还拿手里喂！  
  
许昕看着鸡，叹气，一个大学生，还要上识字班，这叫什么事你说。  
  
红冠子的大公鸡抖落抖落毛，昂着头走了。  
  
快点学会，脱离文盲生活吧。  
  
不过转眼他又开心了，听方博说，教书的是女老师呢~  
  
我惦记继科怎么了？我从小到大见过几个女的，不趁着现在多看看，以后未准有机会再看到呢。  
  
晚上7点，方博，炊事班班长，大字不识，被拉着去他最发愁的识字班了。  
  
炊事班挺累的，本来指望许大蟒这个伙夫来了能分担一下，结果真是个只会打下手的货，砍瓜切菜没一个能干利落了。自己怎么就这么爱给他帮忙擦屁股呢？  
  
不懂了吧，许昕这个能力早在大学的时候就达到了巅峰。  
  
全学校的男神张继科每天冷着脸给他洗衣服叠被子倒垃圾，屁股后面跟着收拾了四年呢！  
  
别怪马龙看他各种不顺眼。  
  
情商高心眼儿活，许昕最大的本事。  
  
挑了一个最后面靠着墙的位置，方博踏实的往后一仰，许昕紧张的挨着他。  
  
那双好看的手，抓着一本识字本。  
  
秀手明显不比在办公室里细嫩，粗糙了许多，但是依旧骨骼秀美。  
  
前面五六排人，都是大小伙子，许昕抻着脖子向前看，生怕漏看了女老师。  
  
方博一巴掌给他拍下去。  
  
“傻啊！老师从咱们后边来！”  
  
许昕赶紧回头。  
  
方博暗暗咬牙，真没出息。  
  
如果春天是他的样子，那我就已经沐浴在春风里。  
  
当初许昕第一次在宿舍见到张继科，他正说着这句话。  
  
后来才知道这是张继科写的诗。  
  
许昕没像马龙那样咧嘴嘲笑张继科是情诗王子。  
  
因为他觉得这句诗说的就是自己。  
  
姚彦进来的时候，正好看到了许昕在发呆。  
  
看着自己发呆。  
  
俏丽的短发，微微撅起来的小嘴，正是十七八岁的大好年纪。  
  
遇到这么一个扭着头，直眉瞪眼看着自己的男人，真是吓了一跳。  
  
发现这个傻愣傻愣的大小伙子，压根是在发呆。  
  
用这种姿势发呆的，真是独一份。  
  
人走到近前，姚彦故意咳嗽了一声。方博扭头看了看许大蟒，赶紧推他。  
  
“傻了啊你！”  
  
许昕被这么一推，差点扑下去，才觉得自己失态了，赶紧站起来。  
  
一群大小伙子，一见姚彦来了，立即都跟着许昕站起来。许昕倒也不太显眼了。  
  
方博想揶揄他几句，还没开口，发现他耳朵都红了。  
  
想了想，下次再拿这事儿怼他。  
  
例行点名，点到许大蟒的时候，许昕紧张的赶紧道了一声。姚彦一双水灵灵的大眼睛冲他看了看。  
  
点到方博的时候，方博在打呼噜。  
  
姚彦老师小脸一下就皱起来，走到最后一排。  
  
许昕带着报复心理开始推方博。  
  
方博倒地。  
  
姚彦不能开口，怕笑出来，只能绷着嘴。  
  
革命军大家庭没有那么多的勾心斗角，其他的学员毫不客气的开始大笑。  
  
许昕不停对自己默念，要低调，要低调，不要被关注到。  
  
突然发现有人在拉自己的课本。  
  
低头一看是女老师。  
  
“你是新来的吧。”  
  
许昕赶紧站起来.“报告老师，学生许大蟒。”声音极大。  
  
其他人偷偷乐着回头。  
  
“你课本拿反了。”姚彦继续拉着他的课本，许昕赶紧松手。  
  
把调过头来的识字本递回许昕。“这样看的。”  
  
这一节课，就在“为人民服务”这五个字上来回的拉锯战。  
  
教一个，忘一个。  
  
方博看着许昕目不转睛的盯着女老师，嘿嘿。  
  
“没见过这么水灵儿的姑娘是吧。叫姚彦，北市来的高中生。高学历吧！好看吧！”  
  
许昕内心鄙视了一下方博，我还是大学生呢。  
  
可能是方博猥琐的表情太扎眼。  
  
“方博！”被点到名的方博赶紧站起来。  
  
“我今天教了几个字？”  
  
方博赶紧低头想了想“五个！”  
  
“你上来写！”  
  
“嘿嘿，写不出来。都忘了。”  
  
姚彦明显是对方博这种态度非常了解，他自己是铁定不会的，但是他不能影响新来的那个同志。看着就比他聪明多了。  
  
“那，许大蟒，你来写。”  
  
许昕内心翻了个白眼。  
  
你们一个两个怎么都这样，为什么最后总是我。  
  
现在上去写个字，对许昕来说，估计是一辈子里最难的事情了。  
  
如果说军统培训班对他业务能力评价的话，他连D都拿不到。但是，让许昕拿起笔来写字，那水平是震惊的，双手同时可以抄两篇完全不同的文章。他甚至是在张继科病倒的时候，两手并用给张继科和自己写作业。  
  
最后张继科的这份作业交上去之后，俩人一起被叫到了教导处挨批评。  
  
许昕那笔娟秀的字迹，教员组没人不认识。  
  
但是这点亮了许昕的新技能。在之后的某一次，他居然两手用两种字迹又同时写了两份作业。  
  
受益人是大了一级的马龙。  
  
但是变字迹容易，往文盲上写太难了。这是本能啊！  
  
众目睽睽之下，许昕一步一步的挪着走向了木板。  
  
对，是木板，这里简陋的四面透风，没有黑板，深色的木板就行。  
  
姚彦充满期待的看着他。那双会说话的大黑葡萄珠里透出鼓励。  
  
绷住自己的手，指节尽量不拐弯，就这么夹着。写！  
  
七扭八歪的一个“为”字，一个劈了叉的“人”，民字终于他放弃了。  
  
许昕用余光看了一眼姚彦，表情非常严肃，这个年纪这么严肃，下面不是拿我开刀批评，就是借着我写出俩字来讽刺方博。但是再写是不能够了。  
  
“老师，我不会了。您批评我吧！”许昕故意咬咬牙，委屈的看了一眼，然后低下头。  
  
姚彦没想到这个叫许大蟒的小伙子居然写出来两个字来。  
  
一屋子的学生，经常一节课记不住一个字，他这才一节课居然认识俩！  
  
姚彦的眼睛都快亮了。  
  
“五个字，能写对两个，已经很不容易啦。”  
  
听到这一句，许昕抬起头来，打量着姚彦，真是只有站的近了才看清楚。  
  
小姑娘白净，大眼睛里面有开心，有兴奋，眼角眉梢的透着清纯的气息。  
  
天真善良。  
  
“这说明，我的辛苦没有白费，我相信只要你肯学，你一定会成为对人民对国家有用的文化人。”  
  
军统，特务，没有谁是干净的，没本事的许昕除外。  
  
但是他身边的每个人，都是笑里藏刀的高手。  
  
张继科逐渐的变了，自己越来越不知道怎么才能和他站在一起。  
  
马龙倒是没变，该怎么欺负自己倒是从一而终。  
  
许昕在学校的时候，有个小太阳的外号，每个人都觉得他精力旺盛，无忧无虑。  
  
军统没人需要小太阳。国军不需要，特务更不需要。这个小太阳慢慢的颓了。失去了光和热。  
  
许昕看着姚彦，想到了当初那个傻傻的自己。自己也曾经这么充满热情，这么天真过。  
  
“以后你有什么学习上的困难，随时可以来找我！”  
  
姚彦的笑容大大的，暖暖的。转身把许昕的为字擦掉。填上了民字。  
  
“今天呢，我只要求大家学会这两个字。人民。”  
  
肥大臃肿的军装，衬托出女老师的娇小。  
  
“人字，一撇一捺，就像这样。”她伸手拉住了许昕的手，教他用右手指尖伸直顶住左手掌心。  
  
就像一个小屋顶，下面的学生们都照着做起来。很快一片片小屋顶被撑了起来。  
  
“这就是咱们头顶上的那片天，对于我们革命党来说，人民，就是我们的天。我们为人民服务，咱们的天就会晴空万里，我们违背了人民的利益，咱们的天就会乌云密布。咱们要记住这两个字，一定要把人民的利益放在心里。”  
  
方博第一个站起来鼓掌。带着坑了许大蟒的愧疚。  
  
许昕看着自己的双手，打开，再支撑，再打开。  
  
姚彦看着许昕，甜甜的笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

许昕站在一个有着落地窗的明亮大书房里。屋顶极高，上面挂着吊灯，仔细观察一下，和栖霞西餐厅的款式一样。两边的书架直冲房顶，中间挂着可以滑动的梯子。就是许昕大学图书馆的样式。  
  
马龙就站在梯子上边，正拿着一本厚厚的书在看。  
  
许昕突然意识到，这是马龙的书房。  
  
落地窗前，最明亮温暖的地方，摆着一张极大的书桌。许昕走过去摸了摸，温华溢彩，木质沉厚。  
  
不愧是大家族啊。  
  
仔细看看，发现书桌上摆着好几个相框。  
  
以前，在军统庞羽班的时候，张继科就跟许昕说过，马龙这个人很自恋，他爱照相，把照的好的都装上相框摆在各种台面上。  
  
许昕当时乐呵呵的说，这么自恋，那他房间里是不是全部挂着自己的大照片啊！  
  
那倒是没有。张继科想了想，就他房间里没挂。  
  
那他不算自恋，顶多是爱显摆。  
  
不过他书房的桌子上，摆了好多照的不好的照片。  
  
许昕笑起来，怎么，看多了美的，还得来点丑的洗洗眼睛啊！  
  
也不是，都是毕业照而已。有我的，有他的，还有...你的。  
  
我的？为什么有我的？  
  
咱们俩一起毕业，一起照相，只要是我出现，你哪次不挤着过来。  
  
那不算是我的照片，他那就是摆着你而已。  
  
也对，你的每张照片都被马龙画了胡子和黑眼圈。  
  
马龙，你真幼稚！  
  
许昕走到书桌的正面，看着摆放的整齐的相框里，模模糊糊的一片，看不清楚谁是谁。就是仿佛有些照片上的人，画着两撇小胡子，有的带刀疤，有的熊猫眼。  
  
嘿！还真和张继科说的一样啊！  
  
拿起一个相框，是个带刀疤的，赶紧走到书架跟前。  
  
我得要跟马龙扳回一城来！证据都抓手上了！  
  
但是马龙没在。  
  
这时书房的门被推开了。  
  
“马龙！”  
  
是张继科！  
  
许昕看着他穿着深色格子的西服套装，飞快的走到落地窗跟前。  
  
而刚才不见的马龙正拿着书站在那里。  
  
两个人在热络的说着什么，柔和的光线照着他们，照的两个人身上都泛起了光圈。  
  
眉眼都带着笑意，看着对方。  
  
我不是近视眼吗，干嘛看这么清楚呢。  
  
许昕不受控制的流泪。但是依旧舍不得挪开眼睛，伸手擦了擦，继续流。  
  
那是多美好的画面啊，没有自己。  
  
门又响了一下。  
  
许昕赶紧回头，一把枪顶在了脑门上，姚彦一手举着许昕写的字，认真的看着他。  
  
你认字？！  
  
对...不对！我不认字！  
  
你到底是谁！  
  
枪声响了。  
  
许昕猛地睁开了眼，发现自己头靠着一个被垛上，身上盖着自己的烂被子，还有好几件棉衣。  
  
眼角还是湿的。一身的汗。  
  
只是一个梦。  
  
但是许昕不知道是哪个情景更让自己难受。只觉得心跳非常快，身上有点脱力。  
  
“你咋都起来了啊！”大力嫂拿着烧开水的洋桶壶走进来。后面跟着团长。  
  
“大姐，团长！”许昕赶紧掀开被子，要起来。  
  
“哎，别动别动，小心着凉了！”嫂子赶紧放下壶扑过来给他按下。还细心的把被角往里塞了塞，棉袄往上盖住。  
  
团长端着个碗，笑了笑。“臭小子，终于醒过来了。”  
  
许昕还是要坐起来，军统没有在长官面前还能躺着的士兵，除非是尸体，他可不敢继续躺着。  
  
大力嫂见状，赶紧又把棉衣拿起来给他披上。  
  
“你发烧了，都昏睡了两天了，你知道吗！看这汗出的。”嫂子又拿出毛巾给他擦了擦汗。  
  
许昕茫然的想了想，之前我到底干嘛来的？好像在提水刷锅，一睁眼就躺这里了。  
  
“报告！”一个士兵走进来，“团长，政委请您立即回团部。”  
  
团长点了点头。“知道了。”回头看着许昕，手里的碗一递。“把这个吃了！”  
  
一碗还热乎的面条，几块白萝卜堆在上面。  
  
“这是我亲自下厨房给你做的，都给我消灭掉！”  
  
许昕没感受过这种待遇，有点受宠若惊。  
  
“好啦，我走了。”团长一边往外走，一边还回头“都吃了啊！”  
  
“成啦成啦！”大力嫂冲他摆了摆手，笑呵呵的。  
  
“能行不？姐喂你不？”  
  
许昕赶紧摇了摇头，捧着碗，拿筷子就往嘴里扒拉。  
  
“慢点慢点吃！”嫂子笑着拿起杯子去倒水。  
  
估计真是饿了两天了，几口面下了肚子，许昕才觉出肚子饿来。食物的温暖，冲散了刚才梦里的那种悲伤。难怪有人一伤心就暴饮暴食，食物果然能让人幸福。  
  
边吃边回头想看看嫂子干嘛呢，突然许昕发现，自己的衣服被洗了挂在煤球炉子上面烘着。  
  
以前干这事的人是张继科，那时候日子过的好着呢，但是张继科会洗衣服，把他自己的和许昕的放到盆子里，一起去洗。衣服纠缠在一起，一直到军统庞羽班毕业。  
  
本来，指望人也能纠缠在一起的。  
  
许昕眼眶红了，嘴里还叼着口面条，眼泪止不住的往碗里掉。  
  
大力嫂接好了水回头就看到了这么一幕。“怎么了你？呀，你是不是哪儿又不舒服？”  
  
许昕不敢眨眼，怕泪水继续掉，瞪大眼睛看着她。  
  
“你别吓我啊，你怎么了这是？”  
  
那口面条终于被咬断，赶紧嚼了两下咽了。“大姐，你咋把我衣服都给洗了？”  
  
“嗨哟”大力嫂可算是放心了。“你那衣服又脏又馊的，那不洗能穿吗？”  
  
许昕看着她，“大姐，你是部长。”  
  
“啥部长不部长的，我就是你大姐。”说着话又给许昕把快掉下去的棉袄给拉上来。“快吃吧！”  
  
这和张继科带给许昕的那份感情不同，大力嫂子带来的，是许昕曾经幻想过的母亲般的温暖。  
  
许昕这样的人是大部分，生下来就被送去一个家庭，两个父亲疼爱的带大他，但是天生对母亲的向往是无法割断的。他是女性生下来的，他却永远没有机会见到这名女性。男人带大的孩子，除了勇敢以外，容易粗心。  
  
张继科是有妈妈的人，马龙也是。  
  
果然我们不同。  
  
大力嫂见他沉默，摸了摸他的头，这小子看着傻乎乎的，其实挺感性。  
  
“还是咱革命军仁义。”  
  
许昕冷不丁来了这么一句。  
  
俩人看着对方都笑了。  
  
“你这话算是说对啦！”大力嫂子咯吱他一下。许昕笑着举起碗继续吃。  
  
团长这人真实在。那碗面别说之前那个在办公室各种吃零食的许昕，就是现在这个天天干体力活儿的许昕也吃不完。没一点儿荤腥，味道在困难的条件下也缺油少盐的。可许昕吃着心里特别的暖和。  
  
看着剩下的半碗面，大力嫂笑着埋怨。“你们团长也是，哪儿有病号能吃下这么大一碗面的啊，他就是不珍惜粮食。”  
  
许昕想了想，还是拿起面碗，我还是吃了吧。  
  
“哎，别吃了，再给撑坏了。”大力嫂赶紧给他拦住。“这留着下一顿热热，还能吃，姐就是说说，不会浪费的。”  
  
看着许昕大眼可怜兮兮的望着自己，大力嫂捏了捏他的脸。  
  
“姐不是要说你，你是不知道，咱们部队啊，菜糠一年粮，吃顿大萝卜就跟过年似的。”叹了口气，嫂子一脸愧疚。“好多的战友都是因为营养不良倒在了战场上。”  
  
“我这个后勤部长啊...没当好...”  
  
许昕看着她难受的样子，心里也有点发苦“那咱想点别的办法，解决一下伙食问题呗。”  
  
大力嫂不是个闲人，就是说着话，也拿起许昕的棉衣，开始给他补窟窿。“你有什么办法？你给出出主意。”停手想了想，补充道“可不能违反纪律啊！”  
  
许昕的大脑里，一个声音喊着，要低调，要低调，千万要低调。你不想活着回去见张继科了吗？你不想在马龙面前扬眉吐气了吗！  
  
但是不受控制的，声音还是从嘴里发出去了。  
  
后来许昕想，那大概就是良心的声音吧。  
  
“做买卖算不算违反纪律？”  
  
大力嫂想了一下“做买卖？”  
  
“你看咱们这儿啊，你买一些羊，放在老百姓家里养，养大了，这羊咱们不就可以吃和用了吗？”  
  
大力嫂眼睛瞪得大大的。  
  
“关于报酬，老百姓不是缺盐缺茶吗？你就给他们整这个！”  
  
“那盐和茶是残国残留军控制的，把他们全部消灭以前，是违禁品啊，残鬼子查的严着呢。”  
  
“残鬼子查咱们，但是不查汉奸啊！”许昕现在完全缓过神来，抓着披在肩上的衣服，囫囵套好。“大姐，残国已经投降了，残鬼子马上就要完蛋了，那汉奸也愿意跟残鬼子一块儿完蛋吗？肯定不愿意啊！对不对！”军统店小二一直低调隐藏的技能，在这一刻被动触发了。  
  
“嗯，也是。”  
  
“只要啊，咱给他稍个话儿，就跟汉奸说，现在，只要你站在人民这一边，一切都好说！人民需要什么就给弄什么，人民现在就需要低价的盐和茶，就让弄这个。”许昕已经掀开被子，趴在被垛上，紧着往大力嫂跟前凑。  
  
“那你的意思是说，咱们得跟那边互通有无？”大力嫂两眼放光的赶紧起身坐到许昕身边，顺便拔出被子给他裹上。  
  
“对啊！”许昕激动的一拍床边！“经济就是这样，你把它流通起来，互通有无不就齐活儿了嘛！”  
  
“流通起来，流通起来...”大力嫂偏头想了想，“能行吗？”  
  
“行！大姐，你可别忘了，这是让汉奸立功赎罪，给他们机会。”许昕这时忍不住又坐了起来，盘着腿。  
  
“是啊，倒是这么个理儿。”大力嫂绕道他一侧，继续给他捂被子。“不过我还是有点担心，你说，这不就成了和汉奸暗地里做生意吗？”  
  
“这是啥做生意？！人什么是做生意，做生意是一手钱一手货，你给人汉奸啥了？你就给人一句话，但你可别忘了，汉奸现在都是热锅上的蚂蚁。只要你一句话，那都争先恐后，哭爹喊娘的，你要啥给你啥。事情就是这样，你只要掐住了死穴，一套一个准儿！”  
  
“捏~许大蟒，没看出来啊，你还真有一套！”  
  
“学坏了，都跟国军那边学的。我学的还是皮毛呢，他们比我坏多了。”  
  
“那我向上级请示一下，如果上级批准的话，我就试试，这一招如果要是真行的话，我打板把你给供起来！”大力嫂开心的不行。又伸手去呼撸许昕的脑袋。“哎，你这口音都跟着方博学到黑江去了。”  
  
许昕一愣，嘿嘿的笑了。  
  
大力嫂帮忙收拾了屋子，兴高采烈的找领导去请示了。许昕坐在床上，歪着脑袋想了想，伸手给自己一个嘴巴子。  
  
“面里是不是下药了，我给革命军出什么主意...”  
  
刚才理智君拼命的喊你时，你咋就没听呢？


	6. Chapter 6

方博站在灶台边上贴着饼子。  
  
昨天许大蟒俩手捧着他的脸，认真的跟他说：我的博儿啊，我必须远离你了。  
  
吓得方博以为这一病给许大蟒脑子烧坏了。  
  
这小子冰凉的手开始不老实的往脖子里塞。  
  
唉唉唉，你个小王八犊子！  
  
都是你这口东北话，害的大姐说我口音都被带到黑江里去了！  
  
这怪我？  
  
方博表示，这个锅咱不背。  
  
“什么啊？这么香？”一个娇嫩的声音从身后响起。  
  
回头一看，是小老师姚彦。“这还没到开饭点儿呢。就来啦？”  
  
“谁说我只能开饭点儿过来啊？”小丫头白了一下方博。“我就是课余时间，来看看我的学生们。”  
  
方博这人是不怼人不舒服斯基。“那你啊，赶紧找许大蟒去吧。你就那么一个好学生。”  
  
一句被噎住。姚彦顿了一下，随即贼兮兮的笑着问他，“那他在哪儿呢？”  
  
“还真是来找他啊。”方博可不像别的小伙子那样，见到姑娘就愣磕磕的，他是见到谁都一视同仁的怼。  
  
姚彦用眼白看着他。  
  
“得，我这个大字不识的，别找老师不待见。我的小姑奶奶，往里边走呗。”  
  
嘿，真跟小燕子似的，都快飞着进去了。方博嘴里含着这句，差点说出去。  
  
姚彦在酱菜缸旁边找到许昕。  
  
许昕有点不好意思。擦擦手站起来。  
  
正不知道该说什么，一个本子递过来。“给你，奖励。”  
  
许昕有点懵，我干什么了？  
  
“听说你在发烧昏迷第三天的时候，竟然清醒了一阵，而且清醒的瞬间拿起识字本就开始学习了！让我这个当老师特别满意”  
  
“那个，我发烧昏睡了真是两天，第三天我真是已经清醒了，不是只清醒一阵，团长和大姐给我照顾的这么好，什么都不让我干，我只能看识字本。”  
  
姚彦一听，有点脸红。“我对你也好啊，我也去照顾过你的。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
小丫头嘴巴撅起来了。“你真忘恩负义，我还照顾了你半天呢。”眼神有点飘，“就是那个时候，你正昏迷呢。”  
  
许昕扑哧的乐了。  
  
“真的，我还给你敷冰毛巾呢。”  
  
看着她既不好意思，又有点来邀功的小样子。许昕心里一动。  
  
“你们干嘛都对我这么好呢。”  
  
“哎？你这话真奇怪呢。我们是革命同志啊！相互关心，相互照顾，不是很正常吗？”  
  
不是啊。他们不这样的。  
  
想着在军统站，许昕和张继科真就是上下层，许昕在一层楼梯拐角下面，张继科在二楼正阳面。每次，许昕拿到什么新物资，都巴巴的跑上二十五节阶梯，给张继科拿去。然后跟他说，我有藏好茶叶，我有藏好吃的，你来我办公室玩呗。  
  
他都没来过。  
  
看着姚彦，许昕觉得，这就是我吧。当初我也是这么跑着来看他。  
  
“哎？你怎么了？”姚彦看着许昕眼圈有点红。  
  
“没事，烟熏的。”  
  
小丫头也没心没肺的。“我还以为你哭了呢。”  
  
“别瞎说！”  
  
“走，我去检查一下你的学习成果！”  
  
刚才的感性瞬间就蔫了，要命的装文盲技能紧急接到指示，迅速到位，随时准备战斗。  
  
许昕其实还是想再挣扎一下。  
  
但是小丫头软软的小手推着他，他居然就无力反抗了。  
  
马扎上，姚彦认真的看着许昕的识字本。  
  
许昕的心情跟那次交了马龙作业之后，被老师拎到办公室里站着，看老师一篇一篇比对字迹的时候一样。  
  
“怎么样啊？”贱兮兮的问了一句。  
  
“不错啊！许大蟒！”姚彦把眼睛从识字本上抬起来，开心的表扬。  
  
过关！  
  
“那是老师你教的好。”许大蟒内心吔了一下，不忘拍个马屁。  
  
他这种低段位的马屁手法，在军统除了开玩笑，是不会用的。但是在这里，姚彦的脸上都开起来花了。  
  
我要好好表扬表扬许大蟒。对一个小姑娘来说，好感是没来由的，可能是一群糙汉里，出了这么一个白白嫩嫩的小青年，还不是那种小白脸。还这么聪明。  
  
我就是要表扬他。  
  
“许大蟒啊，你的字呢，进步的可以说是一日千里，以前的字呢，是鸡飞狗跳的，现在呢，可以说是六畜兴旺了！”  
  
看着姚彦真诚的表情，许昕倒是不知道该什么表情好了。成语是这么用的？姚小姐，您这是夸我呢？还是骂我呢？我是装能听懂？还是装听不懂？  
  
“六畜兴旺了？”许昕故意抬眼想了想。“是是是。六畜兴旺了。”  
  
姚彦看着他这个样子，突然想到他可能听不懂。“我就这么一说，反正呢，就是说你进步的非常快。”  
  
“我继续努力，继续努力。”  
  
“必须继续努力。”小姑娘开心的从马扎上站起来，跳到许昕跟前。“大蟒啊，你一定要好好学习，要对得起我给你的本子。我跟你说，这个本子可是我在宛延的时候，一个首长送给我的。说真的，我还真有点舍不得呢。”  
  
许昕觉得手里的本子有点沉。“你还去过宛延？”  
  
“当然啦。我是北市的人啊！小看我了吧。”  
  
“不是，不是。”宛延啊，北市虽然离得近点，也没近多少。那可是革命军根据地啊！这小姑娘真厉害啊。  
  
姚彦看着许昕那张脸，营养有点不好，比刚来的时候眼窝更深了点，下巴都尖了。眼睛看着更大了。还挺...精神的啊。  
  
“好啦，不跟你说了，我要去吃饭了，再晚一步，连碗都被舔干净了。”  
  
听了这话，许昕咧开嘴笑了。瞬间两人之间阳光灿烂。  
  
姚彦脸红，跳着跑走了。  
  
转过些日子，大力嫂赶着羊来了。  
  
许昕这个坑了汉奸的互通有无终于有成效了。晚上食堂跟过年似的，大碗的羊肉汤，满满的羊肉。方博兴奋的喊着，别抢，管够，尽情吃！  
  
许昕也端着一碗羊肉汤，方博看着他，又捞了两块羊肉给他盛碗里。这么大个人，老是一副没吃饱的样子，得给你养养。  
  
团长，大力嫂，姚彦，每个人都欢天喜地的。  
  
吃饱喝足，姚彦眼神四处的飘。大力嫂看了看她。“你这是找许大蟒呢吧？”  
  
姚彦马上低头看着自己的碗，女孩饭量虽然小，但是战争年代里，还是不容易吃饱的。  
  
羊肉居然还有半碗。  
  
“给他留的？”  
  
“我，我，我就是看着他挺高的，那么瘦，这是，这是革命友谊。是纯洁的。”  
  
“我又没说什么。”大力嫂看着她笑的揶揄。“甭等啦，他被团长叫走了。他一个炊事班的，方博还老向着他，能少了吃？你赶紧吃了吧。”  
  
房间正中摆着沙盘，插了一堆小红旗在上面。许昕本来以为身为一个特务，走到这里来就算成功了。但是现在，看着一屋子的军事地图才发现，这些东西他就算来了，也都白搭，不如看看炊事班里那些窝头酱菜。  
  
“还真没看出来，你小子一个主意，就帮着大姐解决了整个分区的后勤给养问题。有两下子。”团长领着许昕走到里边，随手倒了杯水给他。  
  
毕竟领导单独接见，之前他还是非常忐忑的。  
  
“团长，为了这事儿啊，我那是胡说八道的。随口一说。”许昕嘻嘻哈哈的。  
  
但是团长非常严肃的看着他。  
  
“许大蟒同志，本来今天我和政委，要找你一起谈谈。不巧政委出去了，但是他留下了一句话。”  
  
许昕有点紧张，不由自主的站直了。  
  
“他愿意亲自当你的入党介绍人。”  
  
方博提着暖瓶走进来的时候，许昕正在发愁。入党的话，一定会查自己一个底儿掉。  
  
唉，许昕躺炕上翻身。  
  
方博放下暖瓶，看着。  
  
唉，许昕又翻身向另一边。  
  
方博歪着脑袋继续看着。  
  
许昕挺起半个身子看看方博。唉。  
  
方博怒了！你小子是要干嘛！  
  
许昕一个滚儿起身，拉住方博。博儿啊，团长想我入党啊。  
  
好事儿啊！那你矫情什么呢？  
  
博儿，你也知道，我是从那边俘虏过来的啊，我就想踏踏实实跟着你在伙房干，不想这么招人眼啊。  
  
我说大蟒啊，你要有更远大的理想啊。  
  
博儿啊，我理想就是你啊。  
  
那拉倒吧，每天做饭就够我一梦的了，再给你没完没了的擦屁股，我以后日子就真不过了。  
  
博儿，我不想入党。  
  
嘿，我说许大蟒，你在咱们革命大家庭里不想入党，这才是最大问题吧。  
  
许昕看着方博。愣了愣。  
  
对哈。  
  
多新鲜啊！思想要积极，不要这么不求上进。  
  
许昕心里想，我挨哪儿都是不求上进的。  
  
第二天，姚彦拿着许昕的入党申请书，幼童体版本。  
  
“亲爱的党...党哪儿有叫亲爱的啊，又不是写情书。我志愿加入，愿字错了，也对，我还没教过你。”  
  
看的特别认真。  
  
许昕盯着她，生怕她有什么别的发现了。  
  
“许大蟒啊，你这不到二十个字，已经都错了五个了。”  
  
“你给改改，改改。”  
  
姚彦扭头看着他笑笑。“成！”  
  
大力嫂从门口路过，看了看这俩，真好。  
  
回到屋里，嫂子发现脸盆里居然有水。还没多想，突然身后被一把抱住。高高的举了起来。  
  
“励勤！”  
  
一个高瘦的男人哈哈大笑的，出现在眼前。  
  
仔细看的话，这个人很眼熟。要是张继科或者马龙在，马上就会认出来。  
  
他是民主书店里去接头的那个人。  
  
如果要说刘国梁无缝链接的把许昕给送到了这个革命根据地来是完美的。  
  
那可能就是太完美，所以老天爷也看不下去了。  
  
而且，有些事情，确实是许昕自己作死。  
  
非要为了气马龙，故意站在民主书店门口乱瞄。又从小二楼推掉了窗户，掉出来半拉身子。  
  
对一个谨慎的地下工作者来说，想忘了他都难吧。  
  
王励勤，敌工部部长。  
  
今天，终于安全的从敌后回到了根据地。


	7. Chapter 7

庆市军统站二楼。  
  
电讯科。  
  
一个特务踌躇的在门口晃悠。马龙疾步走过来，看着他探头探脑的。内心有点烦躁。  
  
“你在干嘛？”  
  
小特务明显吓了一跳。“啊，龙公子！”  
  
马龙不耐烦的盯着他。  
  
“报，报告，有需要张科长签字的文件。”  
  
马龙继续盯着他。  
  
小特务突然发现自己怎么没事长这么大个儿啊。  
  
赶紧向后退了半步，把门口的位置让出来。  
  
马龙推门就进，“跟着。”  
  
如得大赦一般，小特务赶紧跟着挤进去，小心翼翼的关上门，生怕发出一点声音。  
  
“张继科！你想调到东北行营去啊！”  
  
马龙进门就把密封袋使劲的拍在桌上，连肩膀都跟着大力的晃动。  
  
坐在办公桌跟前的张继科，整个人都散发出“别招我”的气息。  
  
“东北行营？我告诉你，你的档案现在扣在我手上，你的申请书也被老师压下了。你想什么呢？你要疯吗！”  
  
张继科跟没听到一样，也不看桌上的那个密封袋，就是伸手看看手指。  
  
许昕的手跟自己差不多大，但是明显没有力气，手指很长，刀都握不结实。  
  
两人就这么冷冷的对峙着，眼神都不交汇，但是剑拔弩张。  
  
“科，科长，能先签字吗？”打进门就没敢出声音的小特务，看了看手表，终于忍不住了。这是急件。  
  
“你问谁呢？”张继科突然眼睛瞪起来，小特务有点懵。  
  
“你问谁呢？！”  
  
“我说你问谁呢！！！”  
  
几近咆哮。  
  
马龙沉默着，眼神谨慎的看着张继科。  
  
这个张继科是许昕从没见过的。  
  
虽然许昕大学的时候就喊他狗哥，但是也只有许昕可以这样叫他。  
  
因为张继科的外号是藏獒。  
  
从校园王子到后来的军统王子，藏獒这个名字，始终都跟着张继科。  
  
他会咬碎所有敌人的喉咙。  
  
“藏獒是狗？”许昕第一次听说有这么高科技的狗名。  
  
一开始知道张继科被暗地里喊藏獒的时候，许昕连这俩字怎么写都没概念。同学赶紧给他科普了这等高级狗的种种习性和珍贵。最重要的是，凶狠！  
  
话音落下没五分钟，张继科溜达过来。  
  
“狗哥！”许昕已经连名字都起好了。  
  
是狗，贵。  
  
这就是许昕的全部概念，多一点都不往心里去了。  
  
同学有点腿肚子转筋。  
  
张继科眯着眼看过来。  
  
你，你们先聊，我还有事...  
  
谁都没去关注过，真正的藏獒，一辈子只有一个主人。  
  
“您，您先聊着，我还有事...”小特务拿着文件，话都不会说了，擦着边儿递到办公桌的沿儿上。  
  
“滚！”  
  
您放心，我会飞速圆润的滚...  
  
邪火撒了，张继科烦躁的站起来。  
  
“东北行营以前就想我过去。”  
  
“放屁！”  
  
马龙瞪着眼睛看着他。  
  
“我要是让你去了东北行营，我姨和姨夫他们能闭上眼吗！你说啊！他们是怎么嘱托的？啊！张继科，我要保你活着，保你过的顺风顺水的，好好的活着！这是我的责任！”  
  
“表哥。”张继科拿出一份文件。“残军最后的残部要从东北撤退了。许昕就在他们的撤退路线上！”  
  
“只要为军统办一天事，就一辈子都是军统的人，生死都要置之度外！”  
  
“我不想看他死！”  
  
马龙愤怒的冲过来一把抓住张继科的领口。“那你让我眼睁睁看着你去送死！”  
  
两个人都愤怒的喘着粗气。  
  
张继科瞪着他寸步不让。  
  
“你还真是藏獒，跟我比狠！”马龙终于手上使劲把他甩到一边。“新情报已经送来了，你手上的已经失效了。”  
  
指了指桌上的密封袋。马龙大踏步的摔门出去。  
  
张继科如此外露情绪，不多见，马龙沉思了一下，不再细想。  
  
门口站着刚才的小特务。颤颤的看着他。  
  
“哼！”马龙随手整了整袖口，大踏步的离开。  
  
东北残军撤退路线，离许昕所在的独立团，还有几十公里。  
  
张继科一下倒在椅子里。闭上了眼。  
  
“你小子真命好。”  
  
而现在这个命真好的小子，躺在泥土地的烟尘中。满身的血。  
  
一枚炸弹在不到十米的地方爆炸了。  
  
脑袋里的所有东西都炸碎了一般，耳朵只有嗡嗡的声音。  
  
许昕真的是好一会儿才想起来，自己正在被大力嫂拉去自首的路上。  
  
他觉得有什么温热的东西在他身上流淌着，越来越多。  
  
偏头，大力嫂趴在他的身上。毫无声息。  
  
“大姐，大姐！你怎么了大姐！”  
  
大力嫂始终都不相信许昕是个狗特务。自己的丈夫王励勤被她拉着去见许昕的时候，这小子开心的很，拉着不停姐夫姐夫的喊着。  
  
所以当励勤说许昕是特务的时候，大力嫂是愤怒的。那是不可能的。  
  
许昕的双眼是清澈的，刚刚到革命区的时候，他都是畏畏缩缩的，像一根绷紧了的弦。后来逐渐适应了，大力嫂发现他眼神不好，不管看着谁，眼睛都瞪大大的，那双眼睛里住着一个大孩子。直到现在，他依旧眼神清澈。那根绷紧的弦在不知不觉的生活中，慢慢的松下来了。还帮着根据地决绝了那么重要的后勤补给问题。要是个特务，他为什么要帮我们！  
  
军统出不了这么干净的人。  
  
王励勤是行动派，当天就去调了许昕的全部档案。一样一样的排查。  
  
刘国梁做的档案再完美，也经不起许昕日常拉拉杂杂的自己抖落。很快就发现了疑点。许大蟒是河东人。  
  
口音有问题。  
  
大力嫂想了想，那孩子万一没学河东口音呢？万一他从小去了江州呢！他之前跟着方博都随了东北口音啊！  
  
王励勤看着她。  
  
嫂子咬咬牙！  
  
好！我去问！  
  
大力嫂扭身摔门出去了。  
  
许昕正用猪油抹皴裂的手。那双玉手彻底不见了。除了形状远看还有点美丽以外，白皙的皮肤早就红通通了。  
  
革命区的生活艰苦，猪油是很珍贵的。大力嫂推门进来的时候，许昕自己也吓了一跳，这要是被发现自己用猪油当手油，会被骂死吧。但是手太疼了。  
  
许昕招的特别痛快。  
  
他特怕死。  
  
马龙那句话是说的对的，为军统干一天事，就一辈子都是军统的人。  
  
只有闭上眼的那天才能出去，许昕不想这么快就闭眼。  
  
他真说的是实话。扒开揉碎就这么点东西。  
  
军统总务科的科长。  
  
军统总务科不是个好差事，许昕当初被送到总务科的时候，心里还是怨愤马龙的，他之前明明是被督察处看上的，他给处长拍了好久的马屁，还没报到就被已经是督察处精英的龙公子给踢总务科了。这种怨愤一直到张继科的办公室搬到他的头顶上才算完事。许昕是个好打发的人。  
  
马龙，我从来没有像现在这样感谢你。  
  
在军统处处受人排挤，谁都看不上我。到了你们这里，大家都对我好。  
  
这一高兴，就不把自己当外人了。  
  
现在，我真的特庆幸自己没有杀过一个革命党，身上没有血债。  
  
那你来这里的任务是什么？  
  
就是潜伏，想等残鬼子撤离以后，跟着你们去宛延，等待以后唤醒。  
  
唤醒以后的任务呢？  
  
上峰没有指使，我也不知道。  
  
“就你这么个糊里糊涂的，还是个总务科长，怎么派了你来啊。”  
  
“我把站里一个安排好久的计划给搅和黄了，上峰没打死我就不错了。姐，他们现在就是让我回去，我也不敢……”  
  
大力嫂从一开始的愤怒，到现在看着可怜兮兮的许昕，这样的人，在军统真是活不了。  
  
“告诉姐，你真名叫什么？”  
  
“许昕。许，就是许大蟒的许；昕，是日和斤。我爸说，是初升的太阳。”  
  
“许昕，听姐的话，跟姐去自首吧！”  
  
“唉！”  
  
一点犹豫都没有就抓住了大力嫂伸过来的手。  
  
“你手怎么这么油啊，你抹什么了？”  
  
“猪油...姐，姐你别生气，我手太疼了。”  
  
大力嫂看着他，不知道是该生气糟蹋粮食的狗特务，还是该心疼南方孩子在北方受苦。  
  
残国部队撤离路线确实离这里还有几十公里，但是飞机在空中还是注意到了。本着贼不走空的信念，这群穷凶极恶的残鬼子，派了两架飞机来投放炸弹。  
  
那个瞬间，大力嫂一把回过了身，用她并不高大的身躯，把许昕压在了身下。  
  
大力嫂本能的想，这是她的弟弟，一个傻呼呼的大男孩。  
  
他叫许昕。  
  
许昕颤颤巍巍的把大力嫂从自己身上扶下来。血就像是一群放了学的小孩子，四散奔跑，自由玩耍，再也不肯回来，堵也堵不住。  
  
远处姚彦奔跑过来，烟尘散去，她看到许大蟒抱着大力嫂在叫喊着，那声音撕心裂肺，透着绝望。  
  
她不知道自己的声音是不是也是这样，喉咙嘶哑的疼痛着，但是她还是拼命的喊着。  
  
“来人啊！快来人啊！救救他们！”  
  
王励勤没有任何感觉的撞开姚彦，奔跑过去。  
  
许昕全身都是红色的，大力嫂也是。  
  
他本能的想，她没事，她只是受伤了。不会这么巧的，我才刚刚平安回来，我们还有好久好久的日子要过呢。  
  
励勤，我想嫁给你，不管你的出身是高低贵贱，我只想嫁给你，只是你！  
  
你愿意娶我吗？  
  
等以后和平了，咱们要生一群孩子，要好多的女儿。  
  
女人不应该是繁衍后代的机器，她们应该有自己的生活，有自己的工作，有自己的理想。只为深爱的人而繁育后代。她们的付出，也只应该是为了自己爱的人。  
  
我要让她们生活在自由平等的新世界里。


	8. Chapter 8

昏黑的土坯房里，一盏小油灯明明灭灭的晃动着。  
  
这是大力嫂的办公室兼住处。  
  
桌上放着一碗饭菜，筷子横在上面。  
  
许昕背对着那一点点的光亮，垂着头坐在长凳上。  
  
身上的血已经干了，泛着黑色。  
  
他受了点轻伤，就在头上，已经被简单的处理了。  
  
呆呆的，眼睛看着一个方向，一点动作都没有。  
  
门口传来姚彥的声音。  
  
“王部长，他伤的重不重？我就是想去看看他。”  
  
“王部长，为什么不让我进去看他呢？”  
  
“王部长，求求你，大姐出了事儿，我就是想进去陪陪他。”  
  
听到这句，王励勤嘴巴动了动，但是没有说出来什么。  
  
“胡闹！”政委走过来，一把拉住了小丫头。赶紧给她拉去一边。  
  
“你傻啊！嫂子是大蟒的大姐，那也是王部长的媳妇啊！你这么说他能好受？！”  
  
姚彥这才反应过来，眼泪哗哗的流着。“对不起。对不起。对不起...”  
  
王励勤双手一下子就抓住了姚彥的肩膀。  
  
政委赶紧走到跟前，怕王励勤激动。  
  
“你放心，他很好，就是接受不了这个事实。让他缓缓。”  
  
许昕的身份，尚未公布。  
  
说完，转身就往房里走去。  
  
没人敢看王励勤的眼睛。  
  
门被推开，许昕依旧垮着肩膀低着头。王励勤让两个看守的战士先离开。自己走到了跟前。  
  
“为什么不让我送送大姐。”  
  
突然许昕抬头问。  
  
“王部长，你带我去见见大姐吧。”  
  
王励勤的眼睛看着他，又像是没看到，不说话。  
  
“姐夫！我求求你了！你带我去见见大姐吧！”  
  
天旋地转。  
  
王励勤一下子卡住许昕的脖子，将他按在了地上！  
  
“不要喊她大姐！你不配当她的弟弟！”  
  
那双眼睛血红，里头住着野兽，伸出了獠牙，为了这个狗特务，就为了这么一个狗特务。  
  
拳头高高的举起，最终砸在了许昕的耳畔。  
  
“姐夫，姐夫，我求求你，让我见见大姐吧。就让我见见她吧。”被压在地上的许昕，哭嚎着。就像个马  
  
上要被父亲责罚的孩子，一心想要得到母亲的宽慰。  
  
能宽慰他们的人已经不在了。  
  
“她为了你这样的人去死，不值！”王励勤松开手，慢慢的站起来，身上的怒气撒发之后，满满的脱力感升起，他想出去静静，脚却被抱住了。  
  
许昕趴在地上抱住了他的腿。  
  
“你说的对，大姐为我这种人死不值，王部长，我求求你了，你就带我去看一看大姐吧。求求你了啊啊啊啊啊...”  
  
好像发泄似的嚎哭，王励勤木然的站着。  
  
半晌。  
  
“交代情况。”  
  
“我都交代，求求你让我见见大姐吧。让我见一次大姐，我回来把一切都跟你说，我求求你了。”  
  
眼泪涌出眼眶，王励勤一脚踢开许昕，蹲在地上捂着脸痛哭。  
  
许昕跪在地上看着他。  
  
充满绝望。  
  
夜晚如此的黑暗。革命党又是如此的不同。他们是坚定的唯物主义者，他们相信事在人为，相信大家的力量可以开天辟地，就好像闪电一样，划破沉冗的夜空，带来阵阵雷鸣。  
  
所有的革命党员，都是火葬。  
  
星星之火，可以燎原。  
  
火，是每一个革命同志们最终的归宿，为了照亮更多的人。  
  
他们齐头并进，在最后的日子里，约好要无愧于心，无愧于国家，无愧于信仰。  
  
大力嫂的那把火，照亮了每一个人。  
  
也照亮了许昕。  
  
生与死同样值得敬畏。  
  
每一个人都拿着一小截树枝，缓缓的围绕着火焰转着，口中唱着一首陌生的歌曲。  
  
一条小路曲曲弯弯细又长。  
  
一直通向迷雾的远方。  
  
我要沿着这条细长的小路，  
  
跟着我的爱人上战场。  
  
纷纷雪花掩盖了他的足迹，  
  
没有脚步也听不到声音。  
  
在那一片宽广银色的原野上，  
  
只有一条小路孤零零。  
  
送行的队伍终于停下，王励勤向前一步，将手中的树枝投入火中。跟随着他，一根根树枝也投入火中。方博的，团长的，姚彦的，还有许许多多战友的。  
  
最后，还有许昕的。  
  
许昕痴痴的望着那火焰，好像要直冲天际，恍惚中，大力嫂微笑着看向他，挥了挥手，转身走进了火焰里。  
  
姐，张开嘴想喊，但是什么都喊不出来，许昕就这样张着嘴，泪流满面。  
  
葬礼结束，战友们散去，许昕自己坐在地上。  
  
姚彦想过来找他。被王励勤拦住。“让他再陪大姐呆一会儿。”小丫头一步一回头的被方博和团长拉走了。  
  
王励勤站在一旁看着他，看着这个被军统派来的特务哭，看着他哭的躺在地上，开始抽泣着喃喃自语。  
  
大姐，我躺着的这块地，你先帮我占着。等我从姐夫那儿交代完问题，就回来陪你。  
  
一只脚踢了他一下。  
  
“要躺也轮不到你躺她身边。”王励勤也躺下来。  
  
“你知道她为什么是大力嫂吗？”王励勤看着天空。“因为最开始，我叫王大力。”  
  
许昕侧过头看着他。  
  
这一晚很长，许昕听着王励勤讲西山当铺小伙计爱上了从集中营逃出来女孩的故事。讲他们怎么样乔装改扮的东躲西藏。讲他们最后终于找到了宛延根据地，在那里拥有了信仰，拥有了爱情，拥有了婚姻。  
  
许昕想，如果没有我，那大姐会跟姐夫生一群小孩，等以后战争胜利了，他们一家就可以幸福的生活在一起。  
  
“许大蟒。”王励勤看着他。  
  
“我叫许昕。”  
  
“好，许昕。”王励勤拉着他坐起来，“你欠我一条命，欠革命党一条命，欠咱们新中国一条命。”  
  
眼泪又涌上眼眶。  
  
“好好交代。”  
  
三个月后，沈市，一家东北菜馆里，许昕毫无吃相的划拉着跟前的四菜一汤。  
  
饿死鬼投胎一样，油点子溅到棉袄上都权当没这事。  
  
天气冷，对面坐着的两个大汉，都揣着手。  
  
“兄弟，再来一碗。”许昕嘴都没抹，饭粒还粘在嘴边。  
  
其中一个人好像看奇迹似的看着他，“还能吃？”  
  
许昕抹了抹嘴，他说话本来就有点南方人的软，现在跟撒娇似的“我这也算是回家了啊，回家你还不让我吃饱啊。”  
  
东北汉子带着服气的表情又给他盛了一碗饭，就这个小身板，五碗了。  
  
“兄弟啊，在革命党那边没少吃苦吧。”  
  
许昕头都不抬了，就嗯了一声。  
  
现在天王老子都拦不住他吃饭了。  
  
一个特务跑到一间阳光明媚的大堂屋里，把帽子一摘。  
  
“大哥我回来了。”  
  
堂屋靠窗户一侧，晃悠着一把大摇椅，垫着厚实的羊皮垫子。  
  
里面窝着一个穿棉袍皮坎肩的男人。  
  
阳光正好照着，暖洋洋的。四周站着几个穿皮袄的大汉。  
  
“说。”  
  
这人自己不摇椅子，闭着眼，揣着个手，一个大汉轻轻的帮他摇。  
  
“根据这家伙的口供，我们已经通过电台和北市办事处的刘副主任联系上了。不过...”  
  
躺椅上的人睁开眼，撑着椅子微微抬起了点身子。  
  
剑眉星目，他这双眼睛生的好看，上挑，饱满，黑眼珠浑圆，脸不大，不太见棱角。三七开的小分头，三十多岁的年纪。  
  
陈玘，江北人，东北行营督察处情报科长，沈市站站长，少将军衔，他在军统有个出名的外号，杀神。  
  
示意他继续说。  
  
“刘副主任听说人到了咱们沈市，好像很吃惊。”  
  
“吃惊什么啊？”  
  
“据他说这个许昕呀，的确是他的学生，年初的时候受他的委派，打入了革命党东北军内部，可是没有接到进一步指令，他反倒跑回来了。”  
  
陈玘点了点头，“嗯”借着起身子的这点力气，他懒散的在椅子上又摇了两下。“其实打一开始，我对他身份就没怀疑过。”  
  
那你让我们这通查干嘛...  
  
“不过从敌占区回来的外勤，咱们也不得不防。”抬眼看了看几个弟兄，眼神刀子一样。“对吧。”  
  
几个人赶紧点头哈腰。  
  
“人呢？”  
  
“老大，中午就到了，他吵着闹着要见你。我嫌他闹心，给搁地下室了。嘿嘿”  
  
“嗯，走，会会他。”陈玘俩胳膊一台，边上一直站着的兄弟，马上搀住，把他从躺椅上拽起来。  
  
人不胖，有点小肚子。身量倒也不很高，要不是军统的背景，颇有点江湖侠客的样子。  
  
东北行营的人都知道，杀神下手狠，嘴巴毒，心里贪，但对自己的下属挺仗义。  
  
当然，最让他出名的，不是这些。那就得等等让许昕去发现了。


	9. Chapter 9

顺着楼梯往下走着，东北的地下室和其他地方的还是有一点不同，挖的极深。  
  
“大哥，这家伙您不知道，太能吃了。一来就要吃，跟饿死鬼投胎似的，兄弟们受不了。”  
  
陈玘摇摇晃晃的，“在革命军那儿没少遭罪啊。”  
  
“八成是。”  
  
台阶嘎吱嘎吱的响着。  
  
“这个外勤不好干哪。能活着回来那都扒层皮似的。”  
  
许昕早就听到了脚步，他是真没心思抬头了，抱着饭碗还在扒拉着吃。  
  
一旁坐着的两个特务角度比较好，发现陈玘到了，赶紧站起来。许昕这才捧着碗抬头看了看，赶紧也站起来，嘴里还没嚼干净，使劲的往下咽。  
  
还挺年轻啊，眉清目秀，瘦瘦高高的。陈玘看着他。  
  
许昕也看着陈玘，杀神这个名号他是听说过的，倒是没想到长得不错，比自己还矮点。  
  
“小兄弟，到家了，不要拘束。”客套话先摆出来了，陈玘嘴巴咧开，笑的非常假。  
  
许昕还在咽着饭，咽了两下才狗腿的说“谢谢长官。”  
  
“啊，我叫陈玘。”随手指了指屋里的几个特务，“他们都管我叫陈老大，你这么叫也行。”  
  
赶紧哈腰“老大。”  
  
陈玘看着他上道儿的样子，哈哈笑了一下。  
  
“小兄弟怎么称呼啊？”  
  
“我叫许昕，老大。”  
  
“噢，许昕，好名字，坐吧坐吧。”  
  
许昕赶紧顺着他指的长凳坐下。  
  
“哎呀，你看总部那些人呐，你这单薄的小体格也派出去外勤？”陈玘弯腰摸着许昕的肩膀，顺着胳膊往下，滑到手上。  
  
许昕身上一激灵，还没来得及想这算不算非礼。左手中指却被一把抓住，手腕被拧，反着按下去。  
  
“哎呀哎呀！”疼的许昕赶紧站起来。陈玘手没松。  
  
“你是怎么找到我们这儿的呀？”杀神的口气还是一开始的客套，手上却没含糊。  
  
周围几个特务，相互看了一眼，不动声色也往枪套上摸，以防万一。  
  
“唉唉唉唉啊，老大，这还不容易吗？”许昕疼的呲牙咧嘴的，“你们现在不是招兵买马吗？我就跟着那些汉奸走，那哪儿还找不到啊”  
  
陈玘抬了抬眉毛，哦了一声，“庆市方面派你来的？”依旧没松手。  
  
“是，就是原南市站站长刘国梁，派我到革命军东北根据地那边做卧底的。”  
  
“对啊，那不是卧底吗，怎么跑回来了呢？暴露啦？”  
  
“没有啊。”  
  
“没有跑回来干嘛呀？”  
  
“上你们这儿卧底呀。”  
  
到底是哪儿卧底啊！周围几个人都有点想乐，又不敢，只能侧过脸看。  
  
许昕赶紧说“就让我又到这儿卧底。”  
  
陈玘也明显一愣，随即手上更加使劲厥。“哎呀，你要卧几个底啊！”  
  
“呀，呀呀呀，老大。”许昕人都跟着往上垫脚，疼的直叫。  
  
“不是，他是这么回事，就是革命军发现咱这个东北小菜馆，经常有汉奸人员在这儿活动，就怀疑可能是咱们国军的一个窝点。”他一边说，还用没被抓的那只手往几个特务身上指了指。“我不是咱们国军那边的俘虏吗，就给我派过来了。”  
  
陈玘大大的翻了一个白眼，松开许昕，扭头指着几个特务就开骂。  
  
“让你们保密保密，你们就得瑟是不是？打个架，嫖个娼，就他妈说自己是军统的啊！残鬼子投降了，就得瑟是不是！”  
  
许昕赶紧揉着自己的手指头，那双秀手在王励勤送的手油的帮助下，又渐渐的回来了。  
  
“这他妈还是保密据点吗！成菜市场了都！”陈玘继续指着手底下这几个人，“我告诉你们，哪天革命军不高兴了，把你们一窝端了。”  
  
真是被骂的缩头缩脑的，几个特务相互挤了挤眼，不成，得岔开话题。  
  
一个特务冷不丁的问了一句“那革命党给没给任务？”  
  
对啊！陈玘这又琢磨过来，一转头，接着抓住了许昕的手。  
  
“对，给没给任务！”  
  
这次虽然有了防备，但也没用，陈玘杀神的名号不白叫，擒拿是军统第一，许昕是倒数第一。  
  
既然防不住，干脆快点说，少受罪。  
  
“给任务了，给任务了，这不是让我过来潜伏吗，伺机窃取情报。”  
  
该疼还是疼。许昕眼泪都快出来了。  
  
“老大”那双下垂眼角的大眼，泪汪汪的，“我对国军一片赤诚啊！你说，我要是骗你，说我是从那边逃过来的，你不也信嘛。”  
  
陈玘歪头想了想“啊，这倒也是。”手还是没松。“那你们怎么联系啊？”  
  
“特别简单，在广播里给我下达任务，然后是有密码的，密码本就是新历二十三年的中阳字典。”  
  
点了点头，陈玘嘴角终于有点放松。  
  
“你这回来，没带点什么有用的情报？”  
  
许昕委屈的看着他。“我是那边做饭的，不知道情报啊。”  
  
“一点儿都没带啊！”陈玘手上又使劲。疼的许昕继续哎哎呀呀，旁边几个特务也跟着咋舌。  
  
“啊，我想起来了，有一回他们几个干部吃饭，我听他们说沈市周边的这几个共军要撤了。说是被毛国人给撵走了。”  
  
就这么一句话，突然的，画风完全就变了。  
  
陈玘除了杀神这个混不吝的名号外，他的脾气也非常的难以言表，被总结为：没溜儿。  
  
他两眼放光的，松开了许昕不说，还激动的抓住了许昕的肩膀开始摇。  
  
“他们什么时候走？！”迫切的心情喷薄而出，几个特务眼睛里都快要放绿光了。  
  
许昕是知道东北行营过的难，残国来的时候先占了这里，毛国说是帮忙打残国，暗地里也占了一大块，革命军起义的时候，也是先围住了这里。  
  
不管对哪个阵营，军统的东北行营一直是个命苦的重点打击对象，建了被打散，打散了又被建。  
  
“就这几天吧。我来的路上已经看到有队伍开拔了。”  
  
陈玘张大嘴巴，哈哈哈的笑开了，一抬手还拍了许昕脑门一下，拍的他向后直倒。  
  
仿佛是才反应过来自己干了什么，陈玘赶紧上手扶住许昕，笑的可开怀。  
  
“兄弟，兄弟！对不起，对不起啊！你这个情报啊。”还伸手点了许昕的鼻尖，吓得他一缩。“太重要了~立功啦！”  
  
许昕有点懵。“是吗？我怎么没看出来啊...”  
  
陈玘唉声叹气的一拍桌子，“兄弟，不知道啊，这上面天天催我，说让我找毛军的动向，我到哪儿找去？！你看你一来这情报就有了！我跟你说，只要菜老板知道，记你头功！”  
  
许昕都傻眼了，看着陈玘。“真的啊？”  
  
“真的！”  
  
“哎呀，那可太好了！”一把开心的拉住陈玘，眼珠儿一转“别别别，都记老大头上！”  
  
陈玘一扬手拍着他的肩膀，“好说，好说！”紧紧的揽住。  
  
“小兄弟。”杀神眉开眼笑的样子也有点瘆人，“上去把你说的这个，行个文吧。”  
  
许昕表情纠结了一下，回头可怜兮兮的看了看桌子上放的半碗饭。  
  
意思太明显不过了。  
  
“哎呀，内个内个，二鬼子晚上准备点硬菜哈！别拿这鸡毛菜糊弄我弟弟！把那个金州烧锅都拿出来，晚上接个风！”  
  
几个特务赶紧开心的应和着，好好好。  
  
一派欢天喜地，其乐融融。  
  
沈市郊外。  
  
姚彦努力抬着她半人高的小木板，摇摇晃晃的从土坯房子里走出来。  
  
方博路过看到，唉了一声。  
  
“你还磨磨唧唧干嘛呢？小心赶不上部队。”  
  
姚彦瞪着他，小脸鼓鼓的生气。  
  
“赶不上就赶不上呗，要你管！”  
  
方博心说，你这是找怼啊妹妹。  
  
“你跟谁生气呢这是。”  
  
小丫头也觉得自己有点情绪化了，别别扭扭看着方博。  
  
“你说，咱们刚住下才没几天啊。怎么又要走啊。”  
  
“这是咱们中央的指示，怕跟国军发生内战，顾全大局。懂不懂？”  
  
“方博，你别忘了你肚子里那点墨水，还是我教给你的。”  
  
方博嘿嘿笑了。“说起这事，我还真得感谢你，就是因为跟你进了扫盲班，我呀，马上就要回侦察连了！”  
  
姚彦愣了一下。“你也要离开团部啊！”  
  
方博得意洋洋的美着。“再不走，再不走我就真成伙夫了。”  
  
看了看姚彦那个木板。方博伸手给她拿起来，飞快的走出去。“快点吧你。”  
  
方博，你真是注孤生。  
  
姚彦赌气的往旁边长凳上一坐。“许大蟒走了，方博也要走了。你们都走吧！”  
  
气的跺着脚，手往下一砸，挂在身上的小布包里掉出了识字本。  
  
小丫头赶紧给捡起来，弹了弹土，翻开中间一页，露出了夹在里面的两张信纸。  
  
那是许大蟒让她给改改的那份入党申请书。  
  
姚彦的表情在看到这份申请书的时候，柔和了，脸上散发出那种从心底洋溢出来的温暖和爱慕。  
  
展开，双手捧着，仔细的看。  
  
光线特别的好，映着纸张上满是窟窿眼。  
  
姚彦突然想，为什么这么多的孔呢？  
  
“我的小姑奶奶，您还跟这儿养着呢！东西我都帮你装车了，走吧。”  
  
“方博，你过来看看！”  
  
俩人凑到一起。“你看到过许大蟒写字不？”  
  
方博想了想。“看到过啊。”  
  
“那你看看这个，怎么这么多孔呢？”  
  
接过纸，方博对着阳光看，果然透过纸张，每个字上都有小洞。  
  
“我想起来了，那可能是他趴在褥子上写字吧。褥子太软了。”随手把纸还给姚彦。“咱还是别老跟这儿睹物思人，赶紧开拔吧。”  
  
他在褥子上写字？！姚彦眼睛眨了眨。飞快的跑走了。  
  
方博看着她跑开。“方向跑错了啊。这跟许大蟒一个梯队，都是糊涂车子。”  
  
许大蟒的房间里有桌子，不会写字的人，怎么可能不在桌子上写？他为什么要趴在床上写呢！那只能说他不是文盲，他可能会写字，他装成文盲为了什么？  
  
姚彦脑子里各种的可能性都跟百米竞赛似的狂奔着，最终，特务这个可能跑的最快，最先突破了终点。姚彦有点想哭。  
  
团长抱着一堆文件正往箱子里装。  
  
“团长，许大蟒一定有问题。我怀疑他不是文盲！”  
  
团长弯腰把文件挨个放好，起身看着姚彦。  
  
“你的警惕性很高，这是对的，但也不能随便怀疑自己的同志啊。”  
  
姚彦不服气想要拿着申请书好好说说，团长就从她身边过去拉住政委，俩人抬战略图去了。  
  
经过九个小时的跋涉，鸡才刚刚叫，王励勤就头疼的看着姚彦跟自己这里叽叽喳喳。  
  
脑仁儿都疼。  
  
“说完了？”  
  
“啊！对！”  
  
“那你感觉，许大蟒有什么问题？”  
  
小姑娘特别纠结，心里难受的不行。“他，您说他，会不会是特务？”  
  
王励勤看着她那个样子，笑了。“你逻辑性挺强嘛。要不是我对他知根知底，我都要信了。”  
  
“您怎么跟他知根知底的啊？您回来的时候，第一次见面还是嫂子带着去的。”  
  
怎么就让这么个小丫头给缠上了，王励勤愁的啊。  
  
“你放心，许大蟒的问题，回头我和政委给你解释。”  
  
姚彦心不甘情不愿的走了。  
  
一打信纸在桌子戳了戳，摆正。  
  
许昕和陈玘两个人都在想，怎么才能拉近一下对方的关系。  
  
陈玘摆好了纸之后，把钢笔盖旋开，哈了口气，又在一张废信纸上点了一下，确定出水。才回头。  
  
许昕接过钢笔，准备写给上峰递交的书信。  
  
“弟啊，你这情报可把哥给救了。”  
  
俩人都开始相互诉苦，伺机从中找到相互之间可以拉上的联系。  
  
“那你在沈阳经营那么多年了，老大还弄不着情报啊？”  
  
陈玘仿佛是被提起了伤心事，苦大仇深的样子，让人很难想象杀神居然也能做出这等表情来。  
  
“可别提了，什么经营啊。抗战打了八年，我是新历二十八年潜伏丰天的。这一来就别提经营了，那天天是抱头鼠窜。”  
  
许昕手没停，娟秀的字迹飞速的出现在纸上。  
  
“情报网让残鬼子给搅和的七零八落的，弟啊，你猜猜我这儿的投胎率是多少啊！”  
  
许昕想乐，差点没忍住。  
  
头回听说给死亡率给起名叫投胎率的。赶紧抬头看着陈玘，表示自己也很痛心。  
  
“每年百分之四十！”  
  
还真是够高的，许昕也是皱了皱眉。都是性命啊。  
  
陈玘看着他写差不多了，低头细看。“哎呀，弟，你这手字不错啊！”  
  
借着看字，俩人再度面对面的细端详了一下。  
  
“不对，我想起来了，上学时候举行过书法比赛，你这字获过奖！我说我怎么这么眼熟呢！”  
  
上哪个学？看岁数我大学的时候，你留级个十年也够呛跟我有交集啊哥。  
  
虽然这个拉关系有点太生硬，许昕还是非常配合的满脸热情。  
  
“哎呀，老同学！”  
  
陈玘一把给他抱住，不停又摸又拍的。  
  
“他乡遇故知啊！”  
  
“遇故知，遇故知！”  
  
“哥这造型也都变了，怪不得你都认不出来呀，弟弟！”  
  
俩人热泪盈眶的。  
  
多年生活经历变了乡音的这对儿真老乡，假同学，终于攀上了关系。  
  
“你这次外勤受了老苦了！你这这，你这瘦的。”入戏太深，陈玘的小结巴都犯了。  
  
“哥，我这外勤不比你们，我心里难受。”  
  
“弟儿啊！行啦，能活着就不错了，你看沈市这个投胎率高的啊。”  
  
又是一阵诉苦，好不容易觉得这戏再演就过了，俩人相互叹了口气。  
  
“对了，弟啊，听说庆市方面要有人来接管沈市，这你有没有点情报？”  
  
这俩大眼睛对着大眼睛看了一下，许昕咧嘴笑。  
  
“试探我！哥我跟你说两点，一，我离开庆市这么久了，人员方面两眼一摸黑。二，我到了你这儿了，我就信奉一条，强龙压不过你地头蛇。”  
  
陈玘一挑大拇指“够意思！”  
  
许昕说这话的时候，铁定是没想，这次来的强龙是谁。  
  



	10. Chapter 10

傍晚  
  
一盘红肠上桌，许昕连筷子都还没能拿起来呢，盘子里就跟镜子一样，能照到人影了。倒是陈玘格外淡定的把自己筷子里夹着的一片放到他碗里。  
  
“弟啊，别怪兄弟们吃相不好，你也知道，穷疯了。”  
  
能疯成这样？！  
  
许昕虽然是在革命区吃过苦的，但是不管物资多困难，同志们都是谦让的。这群甚至连筷子都不拿，直接下手抓的国军特务们，让许昕深刻体会到，什么叫饥民。  
  
问题他们真的不是饥民，就是缺肉。旁边的花生米安然无恙的呆着呢。  
  
“哥，咱不发薪吗？”  
  
陈玘撂下筷子就跺脚，反正他也抢不到什么吃的。  
  
“弟啊！你是不知道，一开始南市那群官僚告诉我们，因为残国阻断，军响发不过来。然后又说是毛国设卡，发不过来。最后直接告诉我们，你们自己筹募资金吧。挺大一个沈市，毛国把着物资和铁路，我们哪儿筹钱去啊！”  
  
几个嘴里还嚼着肉的特务跟着点头，酒也没放下，吸溜吸溜的喝。  
  
许昕想了想，看来这是老天要给我唱三通鼓定军山了。（京剧，戏词前两句。）  
  
“哥，我有一道儿，你想不想试试？”  
  
一桌子人都瞪着眼看他，快说！  
  
“我来的路上，看到郊区有个毛国的大仓库！”  
  
“那是五八一仓库！嗨，那都是毛子们看着的，里面都是物资，哪儿能给咱们啊！”  
  
许昕平时就是一肚子的小聪明，这种事儿要不是当初有马龙镇着，估计在庆市就已经开始四处惹拉外快了。  
  
“哥你想，毛子爱喝酒，咱给他们送酒说是慰问，都给他们喝躺了，别说仓库随便搬，叫他老妈过来陪你打牌都行！”  
  
陈玘一拍大腿！对啊！但是一转念。“这不会闹出两国矛盾吧？”  
  
许昕一副你们不懂国际关系是多遗憾的表情。  
  
“哥，咱把看库的人给宰了，那是两国矛盾。咱把人给喝躺了，跟咱有毛关系啊！”  
  
几个特务开心的喊，对啊，对啊，老大干吧！  
  
“慢着，咱怎么让毛子喝酒啊？”  
  
许昕一听，“这好说，咱先找个会毛国语的！”  
  
桌上一片沉默……  
  
陈玘唉了一声，用筷子划拉着指底下的特务。  
  
“就这几个货，中国话还说不利落呢，还毛国语。”  
  
许昕看了看，确实，这几个还真是歪瓜裂枣烂酸梨的模样，败絮其外，里外如一。  
  
“那看来只能我上了。”  
  
陈玘本来以为这事儿就黄了，刚还想要不然请个翻译？突然听到许昕这句，真是震惊了。  
  
“弟，你还会外语？”  
  
“我大学的时候，学了四门外语，其中就有毛国语。”  
  
陈玘一下子就扑上去保住许昕，这手就不闲着的开始搂着摸后背，好不容易松开了身子，又俩手抱着许昕的脑袋，眼瞅着就要亲。  
  
几个特务赶紧给他拉开，一个不留神，老大这见到好看的就揩油的毛病又犯了。  
  
就这样，他还是指着许昕，激动的都结巴了。“就就就你这样的，庆市那群货是瞎了眼吧！这样的人才啊！”  
  
许昕心大，不过也是吓了一跳。  
  
“哥，这事儿就甭提了。”  
  
一桌子人都表示小哥儿啊，真是委屈你了。  
  
“弟啊，那货出来，卖给谁啊？”  
  
“哥你放心，我在庆市就是搞总务的，那仓库里都是紧俏物资，我等下就去给找好下家，保证东西从库里出来就变成钱。”  
  
一桌子人举着酒杯站起来，开始高喊“干！干！干！”  
  
陈玘不愧是老大，坐下冷静冷静，觉得还是有所欠缺。  
  
“我觉得，光弄酒不够。”  
  
许昕本想着这事儿应该就行了，没想到陈玘居然还挺谨慎。  
  
“哥，你觉得还加点什么？”  
  
“人活这一辈子，无非酒色财气，咱们要财要气，就得给他们酒色。这酒有了，色也得给整点去！”  
  
许昕虽然在声色犬马的庆市混迹，但是真要是说色？一个张继科就给他占得满满的，哪儿还有别的心思啊？  
  
瞬间有点懵。  
  
“哥，这色是不是就不好办了？”  
  
陈玘把酒杯往桌上一蹲！  
  
“就这个最好办！”  
  
来，再来介绍一次。  
  
陈玘，江北人，东北行营督察处情报科长，沈市站站长，少将军衔，外号杀神。兼沈市南区娼馆妓院保护伞。  
  
一切就绪，许昕看着一小卡车的人，都是些打扮土气，样貌平平的男人，脸上有的还抹了些白粉。  
  
“哥，这……能行吗？”虽然是没吃过猪肉，但是庆市那些个交际场上的名人，也还是远远看到过的。  
  
“嗨！弟，你放心吧，毛子看不出丑俊来  
  
！这几个只要到了里面，给人往怀里一推，保证就没问题。”  
  
真糊弄啊，但是一想，好看的小哥儿陈玘铁定也舍不得给这群毛国人去糟蹋。  
  
许昕赶紧走过去给这群特殊从业人员说几句。  
  
“兄弟们，你们的任务就是让这群老毛子们喝酒，你们自己别喝多了，有大碗不给小碗，能灌一缸就别给一瓶。知道了吗！”  
  
其中一个岁数不小的男人看了看许昕。赶紧给回话，“您放心，我们的手段就是灌酒，要皮肤没皮肤，要样貌没样貌，不灌酒怎么留客嘛！”  
  
说完又细端详了一下许昕，“下次您要是来，我们哥儿几个免费陪你。”  
  
许昕抖了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“你们少调戏我弟，看着小伙儿好看就心痒痒啦！留着本事一会儿使！”陈玘赶紧过来把许昕拉走。  
  
这一手拉上手，加上陈玘这个娼妓保护伞的身份，许昕怎么都觉得我一直以来是不是被他揩油了啊？  
  
这一晚，沈市郊外的五八一仓库是注定无眠。  
  
庆市，督察处电讯科。  
  
龙公子把一份密电愤恨的砸在了办公桌上，这是二楼阳面张继科那间大办公室。  
  
马龙生气的在屋里开始走圈。  
  
张继科推开门进来。“你跑那么快干嘛？不就是接到个消息嘛。”  
  
“我不快点走？我不快点走！难道我要在电讯站就开骂？”  
  
张继科也是知道东北那边来了个电报消息的，此时却有点哭笑不得。  
  
“你居然还在那边有内线啊。”  
  
“是谁要去东北行营？啊！谁吵吵着要去的？我不做准备，难道要等人去了被踩死吗！”马龙的那股怨愤始终没下去。  
  
张继科半点也没生气，“我是想去，不是被你扣下了？那你这个准备，是给谁呀？”  
  
俩人对望着，一个带点坏笑，一个怒气冲天。最终还是龙公子觉得自己好歹是个哥哥，得让着点。才走过去，又拿起那份电报。  
  
“陈玘他们，竟然把沈市郊区五八一仓库给洗劫了。”  
  
张继科皱了皱眉头，“许昕去了？”  
  
马龙使劲的翻了个白眼，“没错，他去了，他能干出什么好事儿来！”  
  
张继科没忍住乐了。当初许昕每次惹祸，基本都是自己给他扛了。  
  
但是总用自己的身份扛事儿，马龙都是要知道的。所以一到这种情况，不管是不是张继科背锅，马龙都要怨声载道的折腾好一会儿。  
  
看着表哥这么生气，张继科有点暗爽。  
  
龙公子这点儿脾气，十有八九都因为许昕。  
  
拿着报告，马龙掏出打火机点燃。  
  
“我猜他们一定是要中饱私囊。得告诉内线，给我盯紧点。”  
  
许昕正拿了把瓜子在大街上溜达。约莫得逛了好几个地方，才最终来到一家酒馆。  
  
现在这个时局，各行各业都不好过，厅里零零散散的几张桌子，除了跑堂就没人。顺着墙边一溜的大火炕，上面摆着小炕桌，典型的东北饭馆特色。  
  
在一根柱子后面，闪出个人影，许昕看了一眼。  
  
原来柱子后面也还有一个火炕，小炕桌上摆了几个下酒菜，酒壶在中间。  
  
酒杯有两个。  
  
左右看了看，许昕快步走过去，脱鞋上炕。南方人其实不怎么盘腿吃饭，因为盘腿确实得有点柔韧度，不然一会儿就麻。许昕从来没这种问题，他这个柔软的体质在大学的时候就被各种社团追来追去，经常要飞奔回宿舍躲着，毕竟没几个敢惹张继科的。  
  
柱子后面，一张熟悉的脸出现了。  
  
王励勤。  
  
“大力哥，你怎么来了？”许昕赶紧回头看看，有没有人跟着自己。  
  
王励勤眼中充满笑意，“你怎么比我还紧张啊！”  
  
许昕又左右瞄了瞄，探头低声的问“出什么事儿了？”  
  
看着他跟个小耗子似的，王励勤给他满了杯酒。“只要你好好的，在军统站稳脚跟，还能出什么事儿。”  
  
许昕这才一口气吐出来，全身放松了。  
  
俩人推杯换盏的喝了几口。“大力哥，那些布匹和粮食都运到部队了吗？”  
  
王励勤眼角都笑的是皱纹。“你给咱部队啊，解决了一个大问题。那些布匹和粮食，已经分发到了一线部队的手里。那些首长们都笑得合不上嘴，都说咱们是及时雨。”  
  
被领导这么一表扬，许昕眉开眼笑的，赶紧拿起酒杯跟王励勤要干一个。  
  
“没想到啊，你这才来，就干出这么大一件事儿。”碰了酒杯，王励勤一饮而尽。  
  
许昕倒是没得意，“我这是瞎猫碰上死耗子了。这样的事儿也就这么一出而已。”  
  
陈玘为了昨晚的大胜利，化身酒神的各种灌，各种喝。他本人酒量其实还行，架不住要灌的人太多，到了下午了都还是想吐。  
  
喉咙里又是一阵蠕动，他死活是给压下去了。  
  
旁边的店伙计赶紧给他拿了杯茶。  
  
陈玘摇了摇手，从桌上摆着的一个鹿皮的口袋里，缓慢的拿出一根金条。动作因为宿醉非常的迟缓，但是没停，一共拿出了四根。  
  
旁边的伙计眼都瞪圆了。  
  
“能看出成色吗？”  
  
伙计赶紧低头，老老实实的垂着手欠身的看了看。“回爷的话，您这打眼一看就是赤金啊！”  
  
“赤金？”陈玘觉得挺幸福，真有好久都没听过这个名字了。赶紧拿起一块来，放到自己的嘴里咬。  
  
店伙计心理有点摸不透，替他牙疼了一下。  
  
“甜啊，越纯的金子，越甜啊！”陈玘好一会儿放下金子，感叹的不行。  
  
“怎么着，听说你们这儿手艺不错？”  
  
“爷您这话说的，在丰天，要是我们粹金楼都不敢接的活儿，就没人敢接了！”  
  
原来这里是家首饰楼。  
  
陈玘满意的点点头。“那我就放心了。”  
  
“爷您想打个什么首饰？”  
  
“恩，打副鞋垫吧。”  
  
“……爷，我没听清，您说什么？”  
  
“鞋垫！鞋垫！”陈玘低头把鞋给脱了，拔出里面本来垫着的鞋垫递给伙计！“就是这个！照着这个给我打。明白不明白？”  
  
伙计反映神速的赶紧说明白。  
  
“明白就赶紧的吧！”  
  
许昕和王励勤小酒没停，暖暖和和的。  
  
“我这次来，跟你说一件事情。”  
  
许昕夹了一筷子菜。“说。”  
  
“你被姚彦识破了。”  
  
那口菜差点没咽下去。  
  
“从你的神秘失踪开始，到你的入党申请书看出破绽。”  
  
“她看出来了？”许昕想起那个总也围在身边蹦哒的小丫头。没想到啊！  
  
王励勤抿嘴笑了笑，“她对你关注的太多，而且心思缜密，我倒是觉得她真是个搞情报的人才啊！打算让她来给你帮帮忙。”  
  
“哥，她是个姑娘，怎么搞情报，这一出来就得给抓集中营去啊！”  
  
“别忘了，还有女子医学院啊！她的主要任务是上课，有情况再配合你。”  
  
许昕满心的不乐意，太危险了。他本能的把小姑娘当做自己的妹妹，不想她来这么复杂的地方。  
  
王励勤看出了他的犹豫，“我们也是想多培养一下她，以后和平了，就能派上用场了。”  
  
许昕只好点头。  
  
“看到街对面的四季理发店了吗？”  
  
“恩。”  
  
“理发店的老板叫阿饭。是你的上线。现在由他领导的你们这个组，有三个人了。但是你一定要记住，你和姚彦坚决不能单独联系！一切对话，都要经阿饭来完成。”  
  
许昕想到之后要面对姚彦，不由得叹了口气。  
  
粹金楼伙计端了一个红绒布盘子出来。上面盛着金黄灿灿的一副鞋垫。  
  
陈玘接过，一手一个的颠了颠。“不错，没敢刮你爷爷的油水！”  
  
伙计赶紧表示不敢不敢。  
  
拿着金鞋垫，往太师椅上一坐就开始脱鞋。  
  
陈玘兴奋的快把袜子都给脱掉了。  
  
穿好安了金鞋垫的棉鞋，他美美的站起来，想走两步。但是太沉了。没办法，只能使点力气，平着抬脚。往下又怕磕到金子，真是轻轻落地。就这样的走了几个来回。  
  
“你说这皇帝，也没穿过金鞋垫吧！”  
  
伙计赶紧拍马屁，一挑大拇指。“爷，您是独一份！”  
  
话音刚落，伙计的领子就被薅住了。陈玘剑眉挑着。“我今天到这里来的事情，不许有第二个人知道！明白吗！”  
  
他虽然长的好看，但是军统如战场，霸气惯了，这横眉立目的，真是杀神。伙计吓得浑身哆嗦，跟歇了虎子吃了烟袋油子似的，就剩下点头了。  
  
看着自己威胁的到位了。陈玘松开他，从兜里拿出几张纸币往红绒布盘子里一扔。“这是给你们老板的工钱。”  
  
又转身拿起之前装金条的鹿皮口袋扔给伙计。“这就是你的跑腿费了。”  
  
伙计一看那是上好皮子的口袋，也得几个钱呢！开心的不停道谢。  
  
陈玘踩着金鞋垫，晃晃悠悠的出门回家去了。  
  
来来来，我们再来介绍一下陈玘这个人。  
  
陈玘，江北人，东北行营督察处情报科长，沈市站站长，少将军衔，外号杀神。兼沈市南区娼馆妓院保护伞。最主要特点，妻管严。


	11. Chapter 11

陈玘格外小心的走进自己家门，天已经完全黑了，屋里黑漆漆的，没有开灯。  
  
他现在的幸福感是如此的饱满，脚底下踩着变成鞋垫的私房钱，已经可以畅想着之后左拥右抱的小日子了。  
  
突然，黑暗中传来一个声音。  
  
“外面冷吧。”  
  
陈玘一下子僵住，三魂七魄差点没散了。  
  
“哎呀。”赶紧干笑了两下。“宝贝儿，还没睡呐。哈，哈，哈，哈。”  
  
此时客厅里的落地灯亮了，一个皮肤白净，眉清目秀的男人横躺在沙发上，手里还拉着灯绳。  
  
王皓，陈玘的合法丈夫，吉省春市人，东北行营督察处督查，军衔上校。人称军统狐狸精。  
  
陈玘那口让许昕都听不出是老乡的东北话，就是王皓给养成的。  
  
心肝儿都颤了。“真好，你看你，还等着我呢。”  
  
王皓抽回手，随手抓起一个橘子。“拿到了？”  
  
“拿到了，拿到了。”赶紧从怀里掏出一沓子纸币和银元。“这这这，这老多，都是咱们家的啦。”  
  
王皓头都没抬，拨开橘子，点着他的橘子瓣。表情淡定，一点接话的意思都没有。  
  
陈玘一看，不好过关，得赶紧撤退。“那个，没事我吃口饭去，有点饿了。”  
  
“等等。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“都拿出来吧。”  
  
“额，我，我都拿出来了。都，都在这，这儿呢，你看。”  
  
王皓这个人，平时不那么爱笑，却总透着一股可爱的感觉，现在年纪不轻了，但眼角眉梢的那种风情依旧是好看的。  
  
歪着头，直接就冲着陈玘的脚丫子看了一眼，又看了看陈玘，意思明显，别装了。  
  
陈玘不甘心。  
  
“我听说今天有个人拿着小包去了粹金楼。出来的时候呢，这个小包就没了。粹金楼是个什么地方呢你说？”  
  
“还有，每天你进门，鞋都哐当一声的扔门口，今天一点声音都没有不是。”  
  
那双杏眼平时都是低垂着，一副温和柔软的模样，现在却微微挑起。元宝嘴红嫩，含着丝冷笑。  
  
沙发上站起来，一把抓住了陈玘手臂。  
  
“当家的，你让我说你什么好呢。不让你有私房钱，是怕你出去找别的男人。”说着说着，眼圈里就有了泪光。“我一个堂堂的国军上校，结果，我对自己的男人一点儿信心都没有。”说完，一推陈玘，转身就走了。  
  
陈玘心都跟着揪了，内心给自己抽了个大嘴巴，我怎么就斗不过他呢！  
  
坐在饭桌上，陈玘手捧着金灿灿的鞋垫。  
  
王皓端着一荤一素两个菜，飞速的给摆好，转身又去盛饭。  
  
陈玘脸都快贴到鞋垫上了。满目哀怨。  
  
“来来来，快吃啊！”压根不给他缅怀私房钱的时间，王皓一把拿过鞋垫来，一掂分量，瞬间就眉开眼笑的。“都饿了吧，快吃吧！”  
  
那贤惠的模样，任谁见了都觉得陈玘是要色有色，要福有福。如果不是抓着金子欢天喜地的飞速给收走，陈玘可能更幸福。  
  
“成色可纯了。”依依不舍的看着自家丈夫小跑着回屋，金子他是这辈子都没机会见了。  
  
吃饱饭，两口子往床上一躺，陈玘觉得自己挺亏的，手不闲着的就往王皓的腰上摸去。  
  
“你说，这许昕可真有两下子，他这一次赚的，比咱十年的活动经费都多。”王皓今天是心情格外的好，由着丈夫来回的折腾。“你我手下，就缺这种人了。”  
  
陈玘脑子平时是够用的，但是一到了王皓这里就百炼钢化作绕指柔，现在更就只有一门心思了，手是越来越往下，自己也越来越兴奋。  
  
王皓扭了扭身子，甩开他一点。陈玘一见，想性福还得聊几句。  
  
“媳妇你说，他那个销售渠道，这么快变现，他卖给谁了？”  
  
手继续不老实的拽回王皓，不能停。  
  
王皓看着他那个样子，笑笑。“这不正好，你不知道，上面也不知道。这才叫万无一失。”  
  
抓到了重点部位，觉着自己怀里的王皓一颤。俩人再没心思说话，纠缠起来。  
  
等云收雨住，陈玘搂着王皓，脑子却突然格外的清醒。  
  
“媳妇，你说，许昕不是把货卖给革命党了吧。”  
  
王皓翻了个身趴着，偏头看着他，笑呵呵的。“我可以告诉你，百分百是卖给革命党啦。”  
  
陈玘愣了。  
  
“不信你派人可以去北区货站查查去，他们经常在这里拿货。你以为毛国人喝你点酒，玩几个小哥儿就给你开库门，这里门道可大了。”  
  
一个激灵陈玘赶紧起身，“完了完了，那许昕就是革命党了？”  
  
王皓拉住他，把他往床上一按。“他是革命党派回来的啊。他自己不都已经说了。再说，他是不是革命党，对我们重要吗？”  
  
陈玘被拉回床上，王皓趴在他身上，那双杏眼正应了一句诗，春色满园关不住，一枝红杏出墙来。“现在，上面憋着是想内战，这跟当初咱们打残鬼子不一样，自己人打自己人，咱们最好别掺和，过好自己的日子，把钱赚好就行了。我相信他是个明白人，他知道该怎么做。”  
  
陈玘琢磨了一下“也是，有钱就行啊！反正他什么身份，上面也知道，出了事儿也怪不到咱头上！”  
  
王皓笑着，一口咬上陈玘的鼻尖，啄了一口。陈玘觉得自己刚明白点的脑子，又只剩下一团火了。这个狐狸精。  
  
转天来，陈玘披上大衣准备上班，弯腰穿鞋的时候觉得自己还是宝刀不老。昨晚那番折腾，媳妇现在都没爬起。  
  
刚要出门，王皓就穿着单衣走出来。陈玘见状赶紧回身把门关了，抓起披风给他裹住。  
  
“晚上叫许昕上家来吃饭吧。”  
  
“不好吧”看着王皓现在还是一副风情柔软的样子，陈玘赶紧搂住，别着凉了。“叫到家不合适吧。这不是有革命党嫌疑嘛。”  
  
王皓伸手一点他鼻子，“他本来就是革命党派回来的嫌疑嘛，就算上面知道了，这种为国军办事的人还少嘛？”又指了指上面，“那群人算账比咱们可清楚。”  
  
陈玘点了点头，反正自己是没王皓能算计。“成，你赶紧回去，穿这么少别冻着。”  
  
等陈玘走了，王皓回到客厅，墙壁上挂着一张大大的沈市地图。他看了看，回头拿起一把水果刀，隔着两米左右一甩。刀被深深的扎入了地图上标注着北区货站的位置。  
  
许昕换上了一身国军的正装制服，灰色西服领，掐腰，将腰线收的非常纤细。这身制服曾经被无数南市庆市的少年们追捧过，宽肩细腰翘臀的，引领了好一阵子的时尚。穿这种衣服很讲究，站也好，坐也好，都要绷着身体，挺得板直板直的。许昕从来不很喜欢，所以他一直都是穿军装的。但是很多人都喜欢许昕穿制服，他身量高，肩膀不太宽，手腕细瘦，穿上去颇有点身娇体柔的感觉，一抬手露出的白嫩手腕，更是牵人心思。只要他不开口说话，那种浓浓的少年感就勾人的不行。  
  
今晚，他要去见王皓，整个东北行营军统沈市站幕后操纵一切的人。他明白这次见面，是自己在沈市立足的关键一战。  
  
陈玘将许昕迎进门来，看到许昕这身打扮，他也是心猿意马了一下，在进门的瞬间，就跟条件反射似的，那点小念头就灭了。  
  
王皓笑着从大沙发里起身。  
  
“快，快进来，你看，哥都给你准备好了。”  
  
许昕快步走到跟前，俩人相互一望，愣住了。“我，是不是跟你见过？”  
  
王皓也是抬起了一边眉毛，瞪着眼端详着。  
  
突然俩人都是一拍手，“店小二！”“王皓！”  
  
“店小二啊！真是你啊！”  
  
“皓哥，居然是你！”  
  
俩人热情的拥抱起来。  
  
在旁边的陈玘都愣住了。“你们，你们？”  
  
王皓松开手，“嗨，他就是当时庞羽班的那个店小二啊！我同学！也是你老乡~！”  
  
“啊？”现在陈玘和许昕一起愣了。  
  
“哥，你是江北人？”  
  
“弟啊，你也是江北人？！”  
  
他们俩一个说官话，一个说东北话。到现在才知道自己是老乡。  
  
热络够了，三人入座开始吃饭。见到了熟人，许昕也随意了很多，把制服扣子都给解开了。  
  
几杯酒下肚，三人又发现，老师都是刘国梁。又是一番热闹。话题就开始转向了许昕六门功课不及格的糗事。  
  
“每一次战术考核，他一上场就要抽筋。总也过不起。”王皓现在说起来，都要捂着肚子笑。  
  
“还有擒拿，别人都是十分钟见分晓，他总要躲着对手绕半小时，被刘老师赶得满操场跑。”  
  
许昕一脸委屈。“我这没劲儿啊，你说我能打仗嘛。”  
  
“我到记得你战略情报学特别好，全班第二吧。”  
  
“皓哥，我要是真一门都不及格，不被开除了啊！”  
  
“第一那个是谁来的？”王皓仔细想了想。“有你这个神人，真是别人不容易别记住呢。”  
  
“龙公子。马龙。”许昕撇了撇嘴。“我这个第二的呀，一直在他手底下，天天看他脸色。”  
  
王皓笑嘻嘻的看着许昕。“那个人很有背景，倒是你，还惦记着那个...”  
  
许昕赶紧摆手。“皓哥，别这样。”  
  
“哈哈，我明白了。”伸筷子给许昕加了点菜。“那我就不给你介绍了。”  
  
许昕坐着的位置，正好是对着客厅墙壁的大地图。他抬头看了看，眼神不好，恍惚觉得上面有东西。  
  
“皓哥，什么东西插上面了？”  
  
“正好，就你个高，早上哥没事耍着玩，把水果刀给飞上去了。你帮我给拿下来吧。”  
  
许昕赶紧狗腿的跑过去，伸手一抓刀柄。  
  
这么近的距离，如果还看不到北区货站这四个大字，那许昕就是瞎子了。心里一震。瞬间就明白了王皓的意思。  
  
不动声色的把刀拔下来。赶紧双手给递回来。“皓哥你宝刀不老啊！当年你这手绝技可是横扫了整个庞羽班啊。”  
  
“得了，就你会说话。”王皓接过刀，往果盘里一插。  
  
俩人笑的见牙不见眼。  
  
饭后，许昕帮着陈玘收拾。在这个家里，王皓负责做饭，陈玘负责刷碗。两人分工明确。  
  
“弟啊，你有什么打算吗？”王皓把要刷的碗往里拿。  
  
许昕赶紧接过，“我还想干总务这一块。这总务吧，别人眼里觉得没什么出息，但我觉得这都是资源呢。我还挺喜欢。”  
  
陈玘洗着碗，这种话题，他是基本不能做主，都是听王皓的。所以就只是笑笑不吱声。  
  
“这样最好，我也不拿你当外人，有些话我就直说了。”王皓正色道。  
  
“皓哥，您说。”  
  
“既然你是革命党派回来的，这在军统意味着什么？你最清楚。”  
  
许昕点头。  
  
“只要你不碰情报，就没人会重点注意到你。你明白我的意思吗？”  
  
“皓哥，你放心吧。别的事儿我干不了，这赚钱才是我的强项。”  
  
陈玘马上回头笑着说对。  
  
王皓也拍着许昕的肩膀，“我一看你就是干总务的一把好手。你尽情的干，有我和老大给你撑着呢，有钱大家花。”  
  
陈玘赶紧得意的点头。“有哥撑着呢！”  
  
三人宾主尽欢的散了场子。

一个月后。  
  
四季理发店。一个三十开外的男子给许昕刮着小胡茬。他就是阿饭。  
  
“你说这两口子，净拉着念叨我怎么给他们赚钱了。我都快被他们折磨疯了。”  
  
许昕脸上的毛巾冒着热气，跟他现在的怨愤一样一样的。  
  
“这钱啊，是好东西，可以让人一宿不睡。不过这也说明，他们已经很信任你了。”  
  
“是赖上我了。还有陈玘，没事还动手动脚的。”  
  
“哈哈，那你可得注意，咱们组织有纪律，不许乱搞关系。”  
  
许昕一把掀开毛巾“我说，这要是真有投怀送抱的，我要是坚决不要，会被怀疑的。”  
  
阿饭拿起一块新的热毛巾，捂着他的眼睛又给按回去。“别以为我不知道，陈玘昨天拉着你去南区的和顺坊啦。”  
  
“我又没干什么，那些小哥儿往我身上一靠，那香的啊，我打了好几个喷嚏。借着鼻炎发作跑了。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈”阿饭不客气的笑了。  
  
“大力让我告诉你，组织上决定调整你的任务方向。变成为我军提供物资为主。至于收集情报，你可以先放一放，甚至不提供也可以。”  
  
许昕又一下子坐起来。“我不是汇报过了吗？上次是凑巧啊。这要是长期提供，我也得有靠山啊。”  
  
阿饭拿起刮胡刀杠了杠，“陈玘和王皓，现在不是全力的在指望你赚钱吗？”  
  
“他们就是我的靠山啦？”许昕想了想，“对，还真是！正好他们要钱，咱们要物。”  
  
阿饭满意的笑笑。“对了，有个重要情报要告诉你。军统局要派人来东北行营了。会来一大批骨干特务。目标明确，就是来大换血的。”  
  
许昕起身，拿起大衣披上。“这是冲着陈玘王皓来的。”  
  
“所以你得有个应对准备。别这里刚站稳了，就又出局了。”  
  
许昕撇嘴，一条好消息都没有。  
  
阿饭看他不开心“我来告诉你一个好消息吧。上次你说被王皓发现的北区三江货站，我们已经采取了补救措施，让他们抓不到你把柄。”  
  
许昕点点头可算是开心一点。起身往外走去。谁要来了。  
  
一列火车冒着白烟，穿山过水的奔着沈市来了。


	12. Chapter 12

张继科打横的占了整个一侧座椅，枕着一只胳膊，拿了一份报纸在仰壳。军装也毫不在意的敞着扣子。  
  
马龙和他一比，简直就是模范一样，帽子都端正的戴在头上，正襟危坐，黑色的皮手套都没摘。眼神看着窗外。  
  
车厢里始终是沉默的。直到火车开始慢下来。  
  
打破沉默的是马龙。“王皓陈玘发财了，世上没有不透风的墙。”  
  
张继科放下报纸，没有起来的意思，只是把脸往马龙方向看过来。  
  
“一仓库的货，出现在前线革命军的身上。上峰这是让咱们去查。借这个机会，把他们给一窝端了，我看王皓陈玘他们怎么逃过这一劫。”  
  
张继科哼了一下。“我要来东北行营，你拦着，现在反倒是必须跟着你来。”  
  
马龙微微有点不乐意。本就是拦了表弟一次，谁料到后面还有这样的大动作，不知是谁把自己在东北有内线的消息透露给了上峰，最后反倒是自己被派来了，必须查查。  
  
张继科看他脸色沉下去，估计在琢磨是谁给他穿了小鞋了。马上岔开话题。这时候万能的许昕就能派上用场。  
  
“许昕呢？也一窝端了？”  
  
“他早就不该在军统里面混了。让他出局。搁哪儿不能活着。”  
  
“出了军统，是你安排他呢？还是我安排他？”  
  
马龙白了他一眼。“那也要他先老实出局再说。”  
  
张继科一个发力坐起来，俩腿屈着，扭头看着马龙。“表哥，我就是在想，他要是真出局了，你想给他安排在哪儿。”  
  
目光颇有点看马龙笑话的意思。  
  
“凭什么是我安排他。”马龙被看的有点不自在，“先说说陈玘王皓吧。”  
  
“你有什么办法？”张继科终于坐好。  
  
马龙眼神又看向窗外，火车停下了。“这个你别担心，我有一个杀手锏。”  
  
庆市派人来这个消息，早就人尽皆知了。不光是革命党，现在军统内部，连详细名单都已经出现在了王皓手上了。  
  
沈市那家军统的东北菜馆里，陈玘焦急的打电话，他在找许昕。  
  
正发愁人没消息的时候，许昕已经走进来了。  
  
“哥，出什么事了？”  
  
陈玘窜起来了都。“弟，你干啥去了啊！”  
  
许昕已经习惯了他这么一惊一乍的样子。“怎么了？火上房了？”  
  
压根不由分说，陈玘拉起许昕，这次都没专门抓手去揩油，直接拎着胳膊就往当初那个地下室里拽。  
  
地下室却不像当初了，里面已经放了好多的物资，俨然是许昕左手倒右手的一个中转仓库了。  
  
还是那张桌子在当中，地方看着却挤多了。  
  
王皓穿着貂皮大衣，围着一个大狐狸毛领子，在等着许昕。  
  
陈玘飞快的把许昕拉到桌子跟前坐下。  
  
“怎么了哥？皓哥？你们都愁眉苦脸的！早上不还好好的？”  
  
“你看看这个。”王皓把放在手边的一份文件递给了他。  
  
庆市内部来电，明天八点，去北丰天站接特派员。  
  
许昕也跟着正了神色。“什么人？”  
  
王皓声音干涩，“当时你提到过的，龙公子，和张继科。”  
  
许昕这是真愣住了，想见张继科的心情，和现在身份复杂怕见张继科的心情，纠缠在一起。加上马龙那个始终要抓我小辫子的家伙。  
  
“冤家路窄啊...”发自内心的许昕感叹到。  
  
王皓始终在观察着许昕，陈玘也紧张的看着王皓。  
  
片刻，王皓垂下了眼。  
  
陈玘赶紧发言，他憋了半天了。“特派员来，咱们谁也挡不住，弟，关键是怎么把俩人给糊弄过去。”  
  
“大昕，你先拿个主意。跟总部的人打交道，你比我们两口子更熟悉。”王皓也跟着接话。  
  
许昕把眼珠子从纸上张继科那三个字里拔出来，摘下自己的皮手套拿在手里，看了看王皓和陈玘。  
  
“我能有什么主意，我跟这龙公子，就是前世的冤家。打以前他就处处给我下绊子，想给我踢出军统。”说一半，他看了看王皓。“皓哥，你不会是怀疑我屁股坐那边吧！”  
  
他还真说对了。毕竟他喜欢张继科这件事儿，在学习班就出名了。  
  
当然，其实同样出名的还有被马龙各种怼，只是许昕自己不觉得丢人而已。  
  
王皓张嘴哈了一口气，“你多心了。咱们现在可是栓到一起了。”  
  
陈玘的思维没那么远。“没事媳妇，咱们三个一起想，三个臭皮匠顶个诸葛亮嘛。如果说俩人来了懂事，那就完事了。不懂事，我直接给他做了。”  
  
王皓白了他一眼。“那是下下策，还没到鱼死网破的，用不着那样。”  
  
许昕听他话茬，这是心里有谱。“他们到沈市来啊，就是来替代皓哥位置的，目的就是大换血。你要是让人给得逞了，那就倒霉了。”  
  
王皓看了眼陈玘，陈玘担心的看着他。“弟，你想到什么就说什么，别藏着掖着的。”  
  
“皓哥，你跟他们比，你的优势在哪里？”  
  
“人，我手下的人。”  
  
“那这些人有什么是你能给的，而龙公子不能给的？”  
  
陈玘一拍桌子，“钱呗！弟！弟兄们不就缺钱嘛！那政府说给的钱，到现在还没发下来呐。你一来，怎么样，弟兄们口袋都满了，那不念你好嘛！”  
  
好，就是要这个。许昕把手套往桌子上一摔，“哥，那你就给兄弟们透个风，只要我皓哥还是当家的，以后月月有福利，年年有红包，红包不封顶，就看谁表现好。”陈玘脸上都放出光来了，这待遇也太好了！。  
  
许昕继续“还有，从明年开始，出门旅游，定期休假，咱全包了。”  
  
说完他摸着下巴，偷眼看了看王皓，能拍板的只有他。  
  
王皓也琢磨了一下。“要是年年有五八一仓库的大买卖，那倒也可以。不过...”顿了一下。“可哪儿老有这样的好事啊。”  
  
火车已经停了一会儿了。马龙抬手看了看手表，目前时间还在接受范围内。倒是张继科已经坐烦了，跑出去遛弯了。马龙看着外面拦着的铁丝网，四处都是防范。  
  
许昕对马龙来说，就是个大麻烦。  
  
打上学那会儿来说就是了。能帮上的忙极少，用一次还要哄着供着的。偏偏还特别能招惹是非。  
  
当初拿到宿舍分派名单的时候，马龙专门让家里人给许昕查了个底掉。无党派划分，学习优秀，活泼。两个父亲，一名是公职人员，在机关总务。一名是银行小职员。身家清白。  
  
这样的家庭里养大的孩子，一定是乖巧可爱，踏实本分的。  
  
马龙那时候还是太年轻了，一样米吃出百样人来，正是这样的家庭，偏巧物极必反的出了许昕这么一个嘻嘻哈哈，整天游手好闲的纨绔子弟。除了那两手好字以外。马龙找不出他的优点来。  
  
对张继科，他可能就是个懒惰天真的小孩，一厢情愿的追着跑。对马龙来说，投鼠忌器。想动许昕，张继科不干。真要是下狠手也不是不行，但是念在这好些年的同学份上，马龙总也不想这样。  
  
这次是个契机，我要把许昕给从军统里弄出去。这本来就不是他应该呆着的地方。  
  
至于给摘出去之后怎么打算，马龙想，自己周围这一圈的人，哪儿不能安置？安置家里呆着都没事。他不是老爱抖小机灵，爱拉关系做小买卖吗？家里那么多产业，给他放里面不就得了。张继科跟我打什么哑谜。  
  
“皓哥，做生意你得形成产业链。就咱们三个当然不行了，你得让更多的人进入咱们这产业链中。”说起这些来，许昕是毫不含糊。他大学学的就是经济产业，学了四门外语为的就是做买卖。如果说许昕的公职父亲教会了他怎么和人打交道，那银行职员的父亲就完全希望他能成为个企业家。他就是被这么培养的。但是钻空子这招，谁都没教过他，无师自通的。  
  
“皓哥，只要你在边境给我开一口子，我就能把钱给你换回来。”  
  
陈玘不如王皓脑子好，但是在陌生领域，他却非常谨慎。“弟，你整这么大买卖，那政府官员不都得扯进来呀。那军队也得扯上呀。”  
  
许昕笑了。“给他扯上呀！把他们都扯到咱们产业链上，这样的话，咱生意才能顺风顺水呀。”  
  
“即便如此，那也难长期维持，我们挣的钱，如果引起了上面的注意。那我们可惨了。”  
  
到底还是王皓脑子转的快。  
  
“查不出来。”许昕胸有成竹，我给你们在沈市米国华勤银行开一个账户，账户的持有者可以是张三，也可以是李四，然后每个月我再把余额给你们打到账户上。”  
  
“弟，你皓哥和我都不懂经济，也就能干点儿特务的事儿。你得说说，户名不是我俩啊。”  
  
许昕一嘬牙花子，“这个张三李四是你们在米国的另一个身份，只有你们俩亲自到场，才能把全部的金额给拿出来。”  
  
王皓看着许昕的眼神都亮了。他第一次发现许昕真是个人才，这个人一定要留在这里。  
  
“绝对查不到你们头上！这总比把金条藏在家里，稳妥得多吧。”  
  
夫夫二人终于一块石头落地了。“这就是四大家族的路数吧。”  
  
“是啊！米国人的银行，谁敢查啊？”  
  
“有了钱，特派员一样不好使。”  
  
火车依旧停着，张继科已经回来了，正在被算计的马龙特派员开始不干了。几番询问，才说铁路被毛国人封锁在盘查。至于什么时间放行并不知道。  
  
张继科正在看沈市的报告。“哎，许昕现在是王皓陈玘夫夫的大红人了啊！”  
  
马龙本来就一肚子的火气，“这是武大郎玩夜猫子，什么人玩什么鸟！从这一点看，他们就不是什么好东西，都不好说是谁带坏了谁！”  
  
张继科听到这么一句，被逗笑了。  
  
“这个许昕，哼，坚决要把他给踢出去，坚决不让他爬起来。”马龙愤愤的咬牙。  
  
“那你得打通了蔡老板，他的那封毛国部队动向的信件，老蔡还是非常高兴的。”  
  
“哼，只要抓到他是革命党的证据，除了我，谁都保不住他。”  
  
张继科看着马龙，这么多年了，对着许昕，他还是只会威逼利诱的。也好，许昕本就是他张继科手里的孙猴子，翻不出去。  
  
马龙抬手看着手表，“时间来不及了，换汽车，立刻赶到黄花屯车站。”  
  
“内线等不及了？”  
  
“情报只有在时效内才有效，过了这个村儿，给他们时间就晚了。”  
  
许昕看了看时间，挺有富裕，打算喊个黄包车去北丰天车站前，给张继科买几样点心。一是聊表相思之情，二是也讨好下特派员。  
  
还没找到车，陈玘的专车就给他堵门口了。  
  
一遇到急事，他就结巴，现在连话都不用说了，拼命的招手，让许昕上车。  
  
“怎么回事啊？”关上车门，许昕看着满头大汗的陈玘，把手绢递过去。  
  
“弟啊！你不知道，情况有变，龙公子改在黄花屯车站召见我们了。”  
  
“黄花屯！”许昕一瞬间脑子拐了十几个弯儿。  
  
“大湖山车站被毛国给封了，据说列车在那儿查了好几个小时，龙公子就着急了，换汽车奔黄花屯去了。”  
  
许昕一下就急了，冲着司机喊。“快点开！”表情严峻的看着陈玘。“快点告诉皓哥，咱们东窗事发了。”  
  
“咋地了？”  
  
“龙公子肯定是掌握我们的底细了，他之所以改变迎接地点，那就是因为毛国人耽误了时间，他原本想打咱们一个措手不及。”  
  
陈玘张大了嘴，觉得身边的人都好厉害啊。  
  
“哎呀，跟你皓哥说的一样！”  
  
许昕愣了一下，王皓已经知道了。“那就好，那就好！”  
  
三个人在车站负责接待的宾馆碰头。王皓始终是拨着橘子，没说话。  
  
先是陈玘沉不住气了。“媳妇儿，别拨了，你拿个主意呗。怪着急的。”  
  
王皓一副就你不争气的表情看着他，叹了口气。“你能不能先把你脸上的汗擦一擦。还外号杀神，连这点儿定力都没有，让手下的人怎么服你啊。”  
  
陈玘看着王皓这么淡定，赶紧拿着之前许昕递过来的手绢擦了擦，脸上也笑了。  
  
“你先出去，把弟兄们拢在一起，在站外候着，听我的吩咐。”  
  
“行，我就去，我这就去。”陈玘起身，还不忘招呼下许昕，“我忙活去了，弟。”  
  
现在，房间里，就剩下俩聪明人了。  
  
“坐吧。”  
  
许昕依言坐下。  
  
“这件事儿你怎么看？有什么具体的打算？”王皓先开始试探许昕。  
  
“龙公子能把事情做的这么绝，就证明他心里有底。可是我就不明白了，他远在庆市，怎么就能掌握咱们得底呢。你不觉得这事情太可怕了吗？”许昕来的一路上就已经把事情想明白了。  
  
“你是说我们里面出了内鬼。”  
  
“皓哥，除此之外，我想不出别的。”  
  
王皓吃了一瓣桔子，“把内个人给我挖出来。”  
  
几辆汽车飞驰着，张继科看马龙闭着眼睛。“你一下改变了召见地点，不怕被他们发现？你可别忘了，王皓可是有名的狐狸精。”  
  
马龙也是没办法。“耽误之急，只能快速赶去黄花屯车站，见到内线，拿到证据。置王皓他们死地。”  
  
此时，看着王皓胸有成竹的样子，许昕明白，这是王皓在考验他了。  
  
“还有一个小时，龙公子就要到了。要是找不到内鬼，我们都得死。”  
  
王皓继续拨橘子，他这个手不闲，吃不了几瓣，却喜欢包了数数。“想好了，告诉我，怎么查。”  
  
“从电报大楼和我们的电讯站入手。沈市与外界有通讯联系的，就这两个地方。”  
  
王皓头都没抬。“进来。”  
  
两个大汉提着两个大麻包进来，打开一看，里面摞的满满的发报稿。  
  
许昕瞪眼看着两座山。“你都安排好了啊！”  
  
“这身最近，从我们这儿发出的所有电文，你帮着看看，该怎么找出内鬼。”  
  
这没法儿看！数量之大，要想看完，没两天都白搭。“这里有几万份呢，咱没这个时间了。”  
  
路边一块牌子，写着，黄花屯，下面还有一行字。12KM。  
  
许昕一屁股坐进沙发里抱着脑袋想了想。“这样吧，咱们换个思路。既然发报人找不到，那咱们看看收报人。只要是发出去的，都有个回复。咱们把所有的回复电文找一下。看看能不能有蛛丝马迹。”  
  
王皓把橘子放下。“拿进来。”  
  
又来了一个特务，抱着一个不小的纸箱子，当着面打开，里面整齐的放着报文。  
  
王皓一抬下巴。“你慢慢找吧。我是找不出头绪了。”  
  
许昕站起来，把大衣一脱，里面穿着那身好看的制服。“你这哪儿是找不到头绪啊，你这分明在考我。”  
  
伸手拉过箱子。“有你这么当哥的吗，我就帮你这一次啊。”  
  
嘴里说着，开始翻看报文回复。  
  
第三张。许昕看了一眼就停下来。王皓挑起那双杏眼看着他。“怎么了？”  
  
许昕拿着这张报文坐到王皓身边，离得有点近，王皓不动声色的向后蹭了点。  
  
“皓哥，你看，一般的报文不回复时间，你看这个，上面不仅有日期，连几点几分都写上去了。”  
  
“那他为什么要加注时间呢？”  
  
“除了手表对时之外，我也不知道有什么意思。”  
  
“那发报人为什么要对时呢？”  
  
许昕眼珠一转，跑过去翻之前的两个麻包。也是抬手头几份，就把对应的电文找了出来。  
  
这是摆好了让我自己找的。  
  
把电文和回复摆在一起。“皓哥，这个是用数字时间设定的密码。它是按照等差数列的方式来设计的。”  
  
许昕飞速的开始破译。不足五分钟，一条信息出现。  
  
王皓通革贪腐证据确凿  
  
俩人对视一眼，只要查到那天是谁当班，这个内鬼就出现了。  
  
王皓表情松了，把橘子往嘴里一放。却还是没表态。  
  
许昕倒是着急的不行。“龙公子马上就要到了，你抓紧呐！”  
  
但王皓还是没反应。  
  
许昕掏出枪，他决定以攻为守，逼王皓亮出底牌。把枪往桌子上一拍。  
  
“皓哥，说白了吧。这龙公子是我老仇人了，他这次一定会找到我的头上，你把我交出去吧。事情我来扛！皓哥！只要我一死，你跟我哥就平安了。”  
  
许昕那双下垂眼角的大眼睛，不再是卖萌了，认真专注的看着王皓。“不管你怎么做，我都不会怪你。”  
  
王皓叹了口气，“大昕儿，你叫哥说你什么好呢？”俩人对视，眼中都充满了真诚，从眼神中，双方都确定了，对方最起码，这一次是自己人。  
  
“坐。”  
  
顿了下，见他没动，王皓偏头示意了一下沙发。“坐。”  
  
许昕只好坐下。  
  
“大昕儿，你怎么就不明白呢，你说哥是拿兄弟当替死鬼的人吗？”  
  
“皓哥，可是咱们不能坐以待毙啊！没时间了！来不及了！”  
  
王皓嘴角微微翘了一下。“我早就猜到这个人是谁了。”  
  
他果然什么都知道。  
  
“谁呀？”  
  
“二鬼子。”  
  
一个身影在发报机跟前工作着。灯光在身后打出大大的阴影。  
  
马龙的车队即将要到了。张继科和副驾上的特务安排着任务。  
  
“一会儿按计划执行。”  
  
特务赶紧说收到。  
  
马龙一直闭目养神，突然睁眼。“对了，在火车上和王皓联系上没有？”  
  
“报告长官，联系上了。”  
  
“他怎么说的？”  
  
“准时到站迎接！不过...”特务有点犹豫，要不要说？  
  
“不过什么？”  
  
“不过，他们对方的报务员好像换了一个。”  
  
马龙猛地坐起来，一双凤眼瞪得溜儿圆！  
  
“为什么不早说！”


	13. Chapter 13

“为什么不早说？！”  
  
马龙的愤怒让几个特务不知所措。张继科也跟着神色一变，明白了。  
  
“一定出事儿了。”  
  
几辆汽车在夜晚的公路上飞驰，离黄花屯车站不足十公里了。  
  
即便是开的快要飞起来，马龙还是觉得太慢了。  
  
“我命令你不惜一切代价，三分钟给我赶到黄花屯站！”  
  
开车的特务拼命的踩着油门。  
  
再加速车也不会飞起来，只会翻过去。夜晚的路也不好走，真要是出了事情，自己小命好说，车上的两位长官都是惹不起的人物。  
  
“长官，已经是最快了。再快就容易翻车了。”  
  
马龙伸手拿出枪来，上了膛，从后面顶住了特务的脑袋。“我给你点动力。”  
  
离双方正式交锋，只有三分钟时间了。  
  
东北的夜晚如此的黑暗，路两旁的树影好像妖魔伸出来的利爪，不管谁被抓住就只有被碎尸万段的结局。  
  
马龙不停的看着手表，张继科神色严肃的看着那些树影，也许马上就要见到许昕了。自己是跟着马龙一起给许昕踢出局好呢？还是继续留他在军统里混着好？没人相信他的那番鬼话，革命党派回来卧底，哼。  
  
车灯照亮了前面不到十米的路况。  
  
一个人躺在了这条公路的中间，旁边还倒着两个酒瓶子。  
  
任谁也不能在如此之高的速度中，在这么近的距离下进行避让了。  
  
随着巨大的颠簸。龙公子的车停下来。  
  
离黄花屯站，不到一公里。  
  
开车的特务毕竟是久经沙场的人，飞速的跑过去看了看。满地的血。  
  
马龙和张继科跟着过来，蹲下细看了看，确实是被轧死。  
  
“怨我，真的怨我，我没看到人。对不起，长官。”  
  
马龙起身，叹了口气。“这不怨你，怨我。”  
  
不远处，迎头对面的一排车开了过来，打头阵的是辆浅色轿车，车灯照的路面好似白昼，挂着军统的标志性旗子。  
  
表兄弟俩对视了一眼。“来的还真是时候。”  
  
从驾驶席出来的是许昕，他没有马上迎过来，而是小跑着到了客座门口拉开了车门。  
  
王皓裹着他的那身貂皮大衣下来了。  
  
“都快快快！都跟上！跟上！”许昕看着后面的几辆车也跟着停了，开始叫唤。  
  
这一幕张继科是格外的熟悉。在庆市的时候，总务是免不了各种接待的，屡屡遇到迎来送往，他总是在二楼窗户上往下看许昕上蹿下跳，像个猴子似的。明明平时懒得像条冬眠的蛇，偏偏在领导面前却是一副忙碌能干的样子。马龙当时的评价就是“店小二。”  
  
王皓到了近前，马龙和张继科的脸上都洋溢着亲切的笑容，他们身后的地上，冰冷的尸体躺着，鲜血干涸。  
  
双方非常官方的握了握手。  
  
“龙公子。”  
  
“王大哥。”  
  
许昕紧跟着过来，他当着马龙的面是不敢太露骨，眼神始终都没看张继科，只是溜到王皓的身后，微微探着头寒暄。“都来了啊？进城吧。”  
  
马龙看着许昕那个躲躲闪闪的小样子，火就不打一处来，这人就不能正正经经的站好打个招呼。当着王皓的面又不好说他。  
  
只好深吸了一口气，“你们，怎么知道我们在这儿...”顿了顿，看着王皓的表情。“撞人了。”  
  
王皓始终都是那副和善亲热的表情没变过。听到后面半句，才露出了惊讶的样子。  
  
这么多车灯打着，一地的血，就在跟前躺着的人。仿佛是凭空出现的一般。  
  
许昕在背后看不到王皓的正脸，但是偷眼一看马龙那似笑非笑的表情，马上就领悟了。  
  
“撞人了？！”  
  
王皓人没回头，伸手往后一抓许昕，俩人跟亲哥儿俩似的相互搀扶着往事发现场走去。  
  
马龙烦躁的翻了个白眼。张继科倒是微微往许昕的方向看了看。  
  
“二鬼子。”  
  
许昕和王皓吃惊的挺大声音，还对望了一眼。  
  
躺在地上的是二鬼子。  
  
二鬼子本名刘二奎，他是马龙安排人经过几番试探之后，才在东北方向买通的一个内线。  
  
一个小时前，他还在电报站里发着报。  
  
当麻袋套在了头上的时候，他根本没有机会喊出一句。  
  
几个特务没有打他，只是捆着，掰开他的嘴往里灌烈酒，直到不省人事。  
  
许昕仔细看了看尸体，“是二鬼子！哎呀，这一身的酒味儿！”  
  
王皓唉声叹气的念叨，完了完了，让他少喝点酒，他就是不听。  
  
许昕看着王皓那个要哭不哭的样子，又赶紧接上。“哥一直让你少喝点酒，非得喝，这下撞死了吧！”  
  
俩人一唱一和，表情也是情真意切的。  
  
马龙凑近张继科。“小心点儿这个狐狸精。”  
  
张继科瞟了他一眼，嘴角露出一丝冷笑。“沉住气。表哥。”  
  
“我以为这是个结局。”望着正往回走的王皓和许昕。马龙咬牙。  
  
“没想到，让他给扮成开始了。”  
  
大家都知道地上躺着的人是谁，为什么会死，又都装作毫不知情。  
  
“我们走吧。”  
  
王皓说着，眼神在马龙和张继科身上一晃，冲着张继科就伸手过去。“这位我怎么称呼？职务是？”  
  
张继科赶紧上前一步，“我是张继科，电讯科长。您叫我继科儿就可以了。”  
  
王皓那张白白净净的脸上，喜笑颜开。“名字真是干净利索，哥就喜欢这样。”  
  
张继科也是笑的光明透亮。“王大哥，您客气了。”  
  
“别这么生分，你也叫我皓哥就行了，跟许昕一样。”  
  
这边许昕看着王皓拉着张继科寒暄，有点想过去听，身后来了一声咳嗽。  
  
得，自己还得对付马龙。虽然好久没被他怼，但是见到他还是有点发怵。  
  
“龙公子。”许昕乖巧的走到马龙跟前，那双下垂眼亮亮的看着他，马龙后悔刚才咳嗽那么一声干嘛，本就是不想他跟过去而已，现在看他这样，这店小二准没安排好事儿，索性不说话。  
  
见马龙没接他的茬，许昕只好继续说，“为了欢迎你的到来，特意设了晚宴。”面露讨好，伸手往马龙身边一指。“带哥几个一块去吃点，压压惊。”  
  
马龙那副似笑非笑的表情又来了，“我压压惊？”回头又看了看身背后。  
  
说错话了。许昕内心抽了自己一下，应该是接风洗尘啊！遇到马龙就老出错。  
  
马龙看着他咬了舌头似的，拿着手套拍了拍他的脸，笑容倒是挺好看。  
  
“没兴趣。”  
  
随即一挥手，几个和他来的特务齐刷刷的站好。之前开车的特务拉开车门。马龙拍了拍自己军装上的浮土，又看了许昕一眼，擦肩走过。  
  
许昕的脸皮是真厚，加上也被马龙欺负惯了，追在马龙后面继续熟稔的挽留，没有一点颜面上的压力。  
  
几个特务看着自己的长官在前面走着，这个店小二在后面点头哈腰的追着，直到车门毫不留情的关了。  
  
真想给他拽车上揍一顿。烦人死了！马龙目视前方，不看车窗外的许昕。  
  
“走。”  
  
许昕看着马龙的车走了，赶紧小步追了几步，追到了张继科跟前就不追了，一个拐弯蹭到张继科的对面，也就是王皓身边。  
  
“皓哥。”  
  
看着马龙的车开走了，王皓一点也不意外。“大昕儿，怎么了？”  
  
马龙一不在跟前了，许昕就赶紧的盯着张继科看，耳朵听着王皓问话，嘴里也回答着，眼睛就是不想移开。  
  
直到王皓扒拉了他一下。  
  
“那个，刚刚龙公子说了，这旅途劳顿的，就不参加晚上的晚宴了。你看？”  
  
“那就依了他吧。”王皓是成竹在胸，一点都没在意。  
  
假意的想了想，许昕赶紧说。“那成，那我跟安保的兄弟们说一声去。”  
  
一开始，俩人就知道，龙公子是不会赏脸吃这顿饭的。  
  
王皓突然拦住要走的许昕，“对了，龙公子不赴宴了，那他手下的兄弟们要吃要喝啊。”  
  
“人家那是齐刷刷的都走了。就给继科儿留了一车。”说完眼睛又往张继科身上粘。  
  
“哈，不赴宴，到了宾馆还不要点吃喝啊。”  
  
“明白了，我来安排。”许昕见张继科回头找给自己剩下的车，赶紧明白事儿的给他指了指。然后回身冲着身后的人喊“上车，上车，都上车吧！”  
  
张继科站在车门口望向许昕。许昕拉开自己的车门正好也往张继科的方向看。  
  
人瘦了不少，看情况在王皓陈玘这里也没过的多好。  
  
最终王皓上车，许昕也只能跟着上车，还摇下车窗摆了摆手，示意准备就绪，可以出发。  
  
张继科坐进车里，黑暗中他自嘲的想，傻子，他明明是近视眼，这种距离根本看不清自己，可自己却又忍不住要多看他一会儿。  
  
但谁不是傻子呢？许昕也是，明明看不见，也要瞪着眼睛，站在明显的地方，怕张继科看不到自己。  
  
陈玘家的客厅里，王皓这次连橘子都没能碰到，许昕全部揽过去，挨个的给他拨皮。  
  
“皓哥，我太佩服你了！”  
  
“行啦，别给我说好听的，你知道我的耳朵根子软。”  
  
“就是蔡老板，面临着危局的时候，也不能像你这样泰然自若呀！”  
  
王皓几次伸手都没把橘子给拿回来。没辙的往沙发里一躺，扒拉着包好的橘子瓣。  
  
“我是装的。”  
  
许昕端着橘子挤过去跟他一个沙发。  
  
“这装的出来吗？我皓哥，把一切都想好了，不急不缓，一步一步实施。皓哥，我服了！”那双眼里，充满了钦佩，还带着点亲密的撒娇感。“我真服了！”  
  
横插出一只手把许昕往旁边扒拉了一下，许昕赶紧把屁股挪到了一边去。  
  
是陈玘。  
  
看着这俩小孩似的样子，王皓眼里透出了笑意。  
  
阿饭提着新买的菜走回理发店，发现姚彦正对着镜子照着。他赶紧关了门。  
  
“哎呀，小丫头，你怎么又来了你？”  
  
此时的姚彦，已经是穿着市属女子医学院的棉校服了。  
  
只有专属的几个机构的女性可以在街上行走，女子医学院就是其中一个，也是更为自由的一个。这种学校的存在，一是为了保证给女性看病的必须是女医生。二是为了方便那些还没婚配的高官子弟的。换言之，就是一所新娘学校。但是真正的贵族们却是不会选择这里的女孩，她们是没有家世，没有价值的。  
  
“不要叫我小丫头了啊。我都十九岁了。”  
  
“别扯这些，不是跟你说过了吗？没有指令，你不许到这里来。”  
  
“饭哥，我已经到沈市一个月了啊。从来没接到任何任务啊。”  
  
“你大力哥说的很清楚，你的任务就是学习。”  
  
“不对啊，大力哥明明说让我以学生的身份做掩护，从事地下工作的。”  
  
阿饭被烦的不行。“大力给我的指示可不是这样。”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“就是让你好好上学，尽量不要出门，让我在生活上给你照顾。”  
  
“不是吧。”  
  
“那不然这样，回头等你大力哥来了，咱们一起谈谈。”  
  
姚彦撅着嘴，一屁股坐在了理发椅上，“明明说，许大蟒也来了。我等了好久，也没见到他，也没有工作，闲的不行。再这样下去，我都失去斗志了。”  
  
阿饭皱眉看了看她。“你是把个人情绪带到工作中了啊！”  
  
姚彦不服气“我哪儿有工作啊！”  
  
“就你那点地下工作经验，还是踏踏实实的先上学去吧。”  
  
低头一看，小丫头眼圈红了，她其实是真挺委屈的。王励勤跟她说，你在女医学院好好的学习，许大蟒会跟你联系的。结果满心欢喜的等来了理发店的阿饭。半点许大蟒的消息都没有。他不会是，牺牲了吧。姚彦有点着急。  
  
“得得得，是我态度不好，你别哭。”阿饭一点办法都没有，只能哄着。“这样，你别急，我去请示领导，有进一步消息告诉你。”  
  
姚彦抹了抹眼泪，“还有许大蟒的消息。”  
  
“知道了，知道了。快走吧。”  
  
被姚彦各种惦记的许大蟒同志，现在坐在王皓跟前喝着茶。  
  
“龙公子来了几天了？”王皓端着茶杯，抿了一口。  
  
许昕神色疲惫，也是举着茶杯小口的吹着。“五天了呗。我天天跟着伺候着呢。”  
  
“没什么动静吗？”  
  
“就是情绪不太好。”许昕苦笑了一下。  
  
没错，龙大公子情绪不好，许昕也见不着张继科了，真是被他各种的耍弄。  
  
前脚刚抱着工作档案进来，后脚就得给他龙大公子找账务。撅着屁股在铁路宾馆的小房间里搬上抬下的。时不时还得挨怼。连张继科去哪儿了也不敢问，就这么憋着被龙公子使唤了五天，好几次都是累的睡着了，又被拍醒继续干。  
  
有一次许昕真是不行了，往宾馆床上一躺，“龙公子，我的爷，你干脆派我搬山去吧。现在只能人家搬我了。”马龙看着他，呵呵了一下，慢条斯理的走过来，俩手往他身下就要伸。许昕一个激灵就滚起来，“其实我最爱搬文件了。”然后继续含泪干下去。  
  
你那都是白费劲。许昕心里腹诽着。要能让你查到，那王皓不白混了。  
  
马龙也明白，但是这口气得撒许昕身上。  
  
王皓看着许昕那一身被折磨过的样子，“他在重新制订计划。”  
  
“这真不好说，但是目前我也看不出来。”  
  
王皓摆正神色。“我今天找你来，是另一件事情。”  
  
许昕仰在沙发背上，扭头看。  
  
“我跟行署的教育专员商量了一下。想让你到女子医学院去办几期讲座。”  
  
蹭的一下许昕就坐起来了。“让，让我讲座去？女医学院啊！哥，你不怕我进去就发狂了啊！”  
  
王皓乐呵呵的看着他。“除了你，我敢让谁去？你哥？”  
  
陈玘那个毛病谁不知道啊。  
  
“我们的目的是，以辅导学生为由，让龙公子他们也看看，咱们不光是赚钱，也在广泛的开展工作。”  
  
“非去女子医学院开展工作啊？”许昕有点想去，又一想张继科来了，万一他知道。  
  
“咱们这里够级别的光棍儿也不少呢。不能因为战乱就不挑媳妇了啊！”  
  
“那您让我去，给别人挑媳妇啊。再说了，我能教什么啊？”  
  
“书法啊！”  
  
王皓最后送许昕出门的时候，问了问给龙公子他们的住处安排问题。  
  
“龙公子在宾馆里住着没关系，关键是张继科。要让他赶紧搬出来。”  
  
许昕看着王皓，心里有点明白了。“哥，你是想把张继科拉拢过来呗。”这才真是中了许昕的心思。  
  
王皓笑着看他。“就你小子那点儿心思。哥就是顺手帮你一把，也是让龙公子那边孤掌难鸣。”  
  
四季理发店，阿饭给许昕刮着鬓角。  
  
镜子里的小伙子带着南方人的那种柔和，侧脸更是俊秀。难怪小丫头总也惦记他。从怀疑许昕是特务到模棱两可的猜测许昕是地下工作者，姚彦全部的心思都只在这小子身上了。但是看许昕明明知道姚彦会去上学，却连多问一句都没有的样子。估计是襄王有意，神女无心啊。  
  
其实阿饭是多想了，许昕是真的忘了。且不说马龙来了之后成天的折腾他，光是之前取得王皓的信任，给他们耗心思赚钱，就已经够许昕一壶的了。  
  
鬓角收拾好，阿饭又拿出热毛巾，给许昕捂上，准备刮下胡茬。  
  
“跟你说一件事儿。应该是早点告诉你的。”  
  
“啥？”许昕现在闭眼就能着，一分钟能做一个梦。  
  
阿饭杠好了刀，沿着许昕的下巴轻轻的刮着。“你不是要去女子医学院上课嘛。姚彦也在。”  
  
许昕腾的一下就蹿起来了。  
  
阿饭还好是练过的，那刀贴着肉皮过去了，没划到。  
  
“你这么激动干嘛！你是想给脸上留个口子啊！”  
  
许昕看着寒光闪闪的刀，也是后怕。“不是，我说你们靠不靠谱啊！怎么能让这小丫头来呢？”  
  
“她都来了一个月了，我们一直压着她，不给她工作，就让她学习。这不是有你老勾搭着她嘛。”  
  
许昕拍着椅子把手。“谁勾搭她了啊！不是，我没勾搭她啊！也不是，我对她不是这个意思啊！”  
  
阿饭看着许昕的脸，嘿，这急得，耳朵都红了。  
  
“哎呀，没这个意思就没这个意思吧，就是通知你一声，回头去女医学院上课，遇到她别紧张。”  
  
“这样，那你告诉我了，我不紧张，她要是看到我，会不会给说漏了啊！”  
  
阿饭想了想，许昕这个事儿算是突发，还真来不及通知姚彦了。  
  
“你这种老油条了，我相信你一定有办法。而且，虽然没有对她公开你的身份，但是她也暗里猜到了。”  
  
许昕一脸委屈，什么老油条，我就算是特务，也只是总务而已，两个阵营来回的倒换，就没干过别的了，我还老油条。  
  
“怎么？又是老朋友，又是新同志，你还不想见啊？”  
  
许昕给他翻了一个大白眼。


	14. Chapter 14

马龙看着房间里摆放的各种材料，想了想，应该把张继科叫来商量一下了。  
  
之前因为许昕每天都得来自己这里报到，他就让表弟去熟悉一下人员情况，尽量不让店小二摸着张继科。  
  
只有今天许昕来请假，说是要忙一天，就不来给自己捣乱了。  
  
那正好，继科儿那边应该也差不多了。  
  
“来人。”  
  
推门进来一个特务。  
  
“去把张长官给我请来。”走到一箱子一箱子的文件跟前，抓起来往桌子上摆。  
  
半天没见回话，也没听见对方走出去，抬头一看。特务面露难色。  
  
“没听明白吗？”  
  
特务犹豫愣了一下，难道刚才店小二没跟长官说吗？  
  
马龙神色不善，细长的眼睛盯着他。  
  
“报告长官，张科长已经搬走了。”  
  
马龙愣了。  
  
“去哪儿了？！”  
  
“据说是新城宾馆。”  
  
“许昕把他接走的？”  
  
“是。”  
  
马龙一把将放到桌子上的文件打飞出去。“混蛋！”  
  
特务吓得一哆嗦。赶紧快步过去捡。  
  
“跟老子来这一套！”怒火直冲到心底，好啊，跟着我一周都还在算计啊。“许昕你就是天底下最大的混蛋！”  
  
张继科住在铁路宾馆确实是不利于他行动。且不说离各个政府机关远，不好探查情况。就算是官员们上赶着来巴结，也绕不开马龙那关。两个人必须一个黑脸一个白脸。  
  
既然马龙是习惯性黑脸，自己这个白脸最好还是得让对方有机可乘，才能套到必要情报。  
  
所以他连商量都没商量，拿上包就跟许昕走了。  
  
推开豪华套房的深色雕花门，里面那种欧式奢华的装潢，张继科感觉又回到了庆市自家大宅里。  
  
许昕美美的走在前面，拿着一个不重的小皮箱，眼神飞速扫到行李架，就连头都不回的跑过去放箱子。反倒是张继科拿着的那个大皮箱，明显要沉的多。  
  
其实许昕是要拿沉箱子的，但是张继科的经验太丰富了。从上学的时候开始，每年开学都是许昕先到校，说是去接张继科，无非也就是帮忙把箱子拎上三楼宿舍而已。如果真给他拿了沉的箱子，到二楼他就趴在箱子上喊累，最后还得自己折返回去把箱子和人一起拎上楼。  
  
于是不管什么时候，张继科的箱子都是轻的给许昕，沉的自己拿。少给自己找麻烦。  
  
话说，许昕你真的是想追男神吗？  
  
“哎呀，这可是这个酒店最豪华的套间啦！”俩人脱了外套，简单的收拾了一下，许昕赶紧邀功。  
  
张继科看着他，眼里带着笑意。“给你三分钟时间，马上回去给马龙汇报吧。”  
  
“你干嘛逼我啊。”许昕不开心的鼓着脸。“咱们都好久没见面了，你还见面就轰我走。”  
  
张继科人往席梦思大床上一靠，压根不理他。  
  
“再说了，我给你接个环境好的地方，跟你表哥有什么关系嘛。”见人家不理自己，许昕赶紧跑到床跟前蹲张继科脑袋边上。“他要在那么远的地方呆着，那是他乐意。我舍不得你也跟着遭罪嘛。”  
  
张继科扭头就能看到他那张小金鱼似的脸，哼了一声，伸手就捏住。  
  
许昕哎呀哎呀的叫起来，抬手就去戳张继科的腰，俩人都乐了，相互咯吱着滚到了床上。最终是张继科靠着娴熟的技巧获胜，他太熟悉许昕那点痒痒肉在哪里了。给许昕挠的呼哧带喘的趴在了床上。  
  
照着屁股就是一拍。“起来，正经点儿。”  
  
许昕真是乐着喘了一会儿，把俩手一横，程“大”字趴着耍赖不起来。“是你先不正经的！是你先捏我脸的。”  
  
张继科看了看他，猛地一扑又压他身上，骑着他的腰开始戳他胳肢窝。这次许昕是翻不了身没地方躲了。  
  
又哭又笑的叫唤了好半天。“狗哥，我错了，狗哥，放过我吧！再也不敢了！”  
  
张继科这才松手，人却没起来，反倒是也趴下去了，压着许昕。“大蟒，这房子很贵吧。”  
  
大蟒这个外号，是张继科给他取得。  
  
自从在学校里那句“狗哥”传开了以后，张继科觉得自己得报仇，就联合马龙偷摸趁许昕抱着被子睡觉的时候，给拍了一组照片。那搂着被子纠缠的睡姿，是个人都觉得被子可怜。  
  
别人的艳照都是肉体若隐若现的；到许昕这里，就是被子若隐若现，全是肉体了。  
  
都不用威胁公开照片露那身小肥肉，许昕就认命的让张继科叫他“大蟒”了。  
  
潜伏革命区的那个许大蟒，就是这么来的。  
  
而此时这声大蟒，让许昕觉得脖子窝里一痒，心里也跟着一颤。有点开心，又偏有点难受。  
  
这要是还在庆市那会儿，或者没见到过姚彦。许昕会觉得，我们俩其实是相互喜欢的，毕竟张继科也是会和现在似的和他闹的暧昧。但是经历了在革命区的艰苦生活，遭遇了生死离别，听到了大姐和大力哥的爱情...  
  
直到他看着姚彦的眼神才明白，那不见得会有结果。自己是如此的不成熟，一厢情愿的追在张继科身后，天天期盼着对方能回头给一点走下去的信心。  
  
感觉到许昕僵了一下，张继科是有点觉得自己过了。本来只是想逗逗他，给他点儿甜头而已。  
  
虽然这小子经常没心没肺的粘着自己，但是这次脱离控制的时间有点长，不能让他爬出自己的手心去。  
  
特别是，不能让他再在这边掺和。太危险了。  
  
“不贵，房费呀，伙食费呀的，我都替你交了。”许昕抬了抬身子，示意张继科下去。“你就在这儿踏踏实实的住。”  
  
张继科往旁边一翻身，放许昕起来，也不说话，就是看着他起身把刚才被自己压的凌乱的衣服给简单的抻了抻。  
  
“狗哥，咱们还是别老这么逗了，我这衣服算是白熨了。”伸手把一进门给脱了的制服拿起来，穿上。  
  
那好看的腰身，从后背看着，让人想搂上去。张继科的目光流连了一阵，看他动动肩膀快要回头了，就自动把关注点移到了房顶的吊灯上。心里明白，许昕有事儿了。  
  
马龙恨恨的走到窗边，看着特务蹲在地上捡着四处散落的文件。许昕接走张继科，这是他自己的意思，还是王皓陈玘的意思？这小子一直是有色心没色胆，有自己镇着，他是万没有胆子敢在太岁头上动土。  
  
况且，只有许昕那个傻子觉得张继科被他动手动脚，真要是下手，也是这傻子被吃干抹净，自己还真不担心这个。但要是王皓陈玘的意思，那就是要孤立自己！  
  
答案显而易见。马龙也分不清自己是被许昕联合外人算计了生气，还是为了贪官污吏坏我国体生气。  
  
“王皓和陈玘的情报小组，在抗战期间，艰苦卓绝的坚持了六年。”马龙看着被拿起来的一份份文件。那上面写着六年来这个情报小组的牺牲。“而且他们是有功劳，有战斗力的。”  
  
特务看着马龙细长的眼睛里闪现着凶狠，但是这位长官的嘴说的却如此诚恳。  
  
“就在短短的几个月时间，就被他搞成这样。”马龙嗤笑。“不思进取，现在又拿这一手来分化我们。”  
  
特务想，这自然是说那个店小二。“长官，这个人会不会已经被革命党给洗脑了？”  
  
不管真假，他必须是革命党，必须被我抓回去。  
  
“我看他分明就是革命党分子！”马龙背对着阳光，影子打在地上。“去，立刻派人。对他进行全面监视，只要让我抓到半点把柄...”  
  
一沓子钱放在桌上，张继科看着许昕。  
  
“我先说，这不是我的钱。你好不容易到了沈市，现在中央也不给安家费，这是那群兄弟们让我带来的一点儿零花钱。”  
  
张继科拿起钱看了看，不少，看意思是让许昕带来搭桥的。  
  
见他没理自己，许昕觉得确实也不合适，明明刚才还是亲密的氛围，现在瞬间就冷起来了。  
  
再呆下去也没意思。“有什么需要的，就跟我说一声吧。我走了。”  
  
起身穿好大衣，又眼巴巴的看着张继科。  
  
这小子。张继科摆了个大大的白眼，还是走过来，双手捏住了他的耳朵揉了揉。“去吧。”  
  
这才欢天喜地的出门去了。  
  
果然不在自己眼皮底下，他就开始蹦跶了。张继科甩着钱敲了敲桌子。  
  
他现在就等着马龙上门来了。  
  
庆市女子医学院的教室里，姚彦看着周围的几个同学认真照着镜子收拾着头发。  
  
这是怎么了？不就是上课吗？  
  
这群十八九岁的姑娘们，并不是一个班级的，而是各个年级东拼西凑的挑来的。  
  
选拔标准非常简单，就是漂亮。  
  
看着这么多陌生的同学坐在一起，没有交流，就是各自描眉画眼，梳头抹粉的。姚彦觉得今天这节课有问题。她明明是被班主任通知来上一期书法班的。  
  
旁边一个身材非常有优势的姑娘已经收拾好了自己，瞧了瞧姚彦。“你就这样啦？不画画眉毛？”  
  
姚彦傻乎乎的看着她。“为什么要画眉毛啊？”  
  
“哈！”这个姑娘傲人的胸部颤了一下。看得姚彦脸红。“今天来讲课的是男老师！男的！”  
  
这个时代，不光是男人见到女人难，女人见到男人也难。  
  
上课钟响起，许昕穿着他的国军正式军装走进了教室，帽子端端正正的托在左手。高瘦挺拔的身材，白嫩的脸，带着一副金丝边眼镜，框架极细，可以看到他目光清澈。  
  
“各位同学好，我是许昕。”  
  
如此年轻的男子，满身的书卷气。姚彦都看傻了。  
  
旁边那个大胸脯的姑娘微微叹了口气。“唉，别看了，是个上尉。”  
  
班上的姑娘们不少也注意到了军装上的军衔。纷纷暗地里叹息。上尉的话，是没资格申请同女性结婚的。  
  
许昕自然是明白的。他现在很紧张，和底下一群千娇百媚的姑娘看着自己没一点关系，是因为他一眼就看到了姚彦。  
  
这要是站起来啊一声，自己估计就玩完了。  
  
但是姚彦没有。她第一次见到这样的许大蟒。军装衬得他挺拔高大，文质彬彬的，眉眼里都是自信。微微笑起来的样子，那样的英俊。那双骨节分明的手拿着毛笔是那样的好看。看得姚彦想哭。她心里难受的不行。  
  
这是个怎么样的神仙人物啊。就在革命区穿着破旧的棉袍，哆哆嗦嗦的和自己学着写字。  
  
我是有多傻啊。  
  
那个和自己盘在小炕桌跟前写入党申请书的许大蟒，和这个玉树临风的年轻军官，是如此的相同，又那么的不同。  
  
相同的是他这个人，依旧笑容温暖，眼神清透明亮。  
  
不同的是，那个许大蟒是自己喜欢的，地位是平等的。而这个国军军官许昕，仿佛挂在天边，不可触及。  
  
门口传来敲门声。张继科正在给自己打领带。“谁啊？”  
  
“你皓哥。”  
  
王皓这个军统狐狸精的外号，并不是说他媚人的手段，而是他的狡猾。拉拢张继科这样的行为，明着看是在孤立马龙，但暗地里还有一层，就是掌握住许昕。  
  
那晚两个人站在车门对望的情景，王皓看不出来那就只能是瞎子了。他确定许昕一定会受到张继科的影响。而张继科，应该也是有那么点意思的。只要把这俩人促成了对儿。马龙这个特派员，后台再硬也是白给。  
  
“住的还习惯吗？这地方还不错吧。”俩人见面都挺开心，各自有各自的心思。  
  
“这里环境特别好，谢谢皓哥。”  
  
“我可没这么心细，是许昕的安排。”王皓自动的往窗边的榻上一坐。太阳暖暖的烤着后背。“他可就怕你住的不好。”  
  
张继科倒好了两杯茶，递给王皓，自己坐进对面的单人沙发。“他人呢？”  
  
王皓看着对面的张继科，当初在庞羽班的时候就听说，这人是军统王子。但真是没见过几次，加上陈玘那时候跟个牛皮糖似的，自己没心思多关注。现在看着，和想象中不太一样。  
  
眉眼是好看的，鼻子硬挺，嘴角透出刚毅。英俊是英俊，没有半点柔软的意思。反倒是许昕那人跟小孩儿似的。真是许昕追的他？怎么都觉得反过来才更合适。  
  
“我让他到女子医学院去上课去了。”王皓有意试探一下。  
  
“他去上课？”张继科挑了挑眉毛，笑了。“他能教什么？”  
  
“这是你和龙公子来之前，就安排好的。”王皓也笑了笑。“根据上峰的指示，要尽快的恢复咱们这边的军民情谊。所以要赶紧的多做点人民工作。”  
  
张继科看他做了官方解释，并没有说让许昕具体去教什么。基本明白了这是试探他了。  
  
“我就说嘛，他除了会写字，能教什么呢？”  
  
“你还真了解他，就是去教书法。”王皓看着张继科并没有表现出什么情绪，倒是满不在乎。“他的任务就是拉近群众，再给咱们的队伍找几个好太太。”  
  
“皓哥你挑对人了。不过他没见过几个女人，估计现在正美得冒泡呢。”张继科哈哈的笑了。  
  
“许昕这个人啊，挺厚道的。又有能力。我倒是觉得你们俩挺合适的。”  
  
这句一出口，张继科挑着眉毛，表情有点惊讶。“我们俩？皓哥，别逗了。”  
  
“我逗你干嘛。”王皓嗔怪的一伸手，拿出了一把钥匙递给张继科。  
  
“许昕忙活了几天，终于把你和龙公子的住处给落实了。”看着张继科探究的眼神。“是一个残国的小楼，独门独户，环境幽雅，交通也便利，等全部手续交接以后，那一带就是政府职员的专用公署了。”  
  
王皓看着张继科拿起钥匙。“你和龙公子，可是第一批受益者了。”  
  
没想到许昕这些日子除了在马龙那边折腾，还抽空办了不少事情。小看他了。  
  
“那皓哥，你们也住过来吗？”  
  
王皓起身溜到他张继科身侧，亲密的拍着他肩膀。“龙公子住6号，我住7号，方便他检查。你呢，许昕给安排住在8号。”  
  
张继科把钥匙往衣服口袋里一放。挺开心的起身拉住王皓的手。“那许昕呢？”  
  
王皓调笑的看着他，那意思就是说，你这孩子口是心非啊。  
  
“走吧，我带你参观参观去。”  
  
此时的许昕，一边给大家讲着书法，一边偷眼看着姚彦。  
  
小丫头倒是没出声叫唤。就是那个头是越来越低。  
  
随手掰了一小截的粉笔，照着姚彦的小脑袋就扔了过去。  
  
“那位同学，我讲课的时候不用做笔记，这次讲的都是最基础的东西，好好听就行。”  
  
姚彦又是伤心又是生气，但是看着许大蟒微微笑着看向自己，瞬间又觉得天是亮堂堂的。  
  
没一会儿，许昕写了个“人”字，到了这节课最关键的时刻了。  
  
“我今天教的这几个字，这个最简单的，谁上来给大家写一写？”  
  
齐刷刷的底下的姑娘都举起了手。写字是小，教导主任就在后门望着呢。只要点到了谁，那就是选中了谁。自己的档案就会在不久的将来放在一群高官的办公桌上。  
  
那个时代女性的悲哀，思想和自由被禁锢着，她们本能的想寻找自由的方法，却无非是从一个牢笼被关入另一个牢笼中。学校和社会带给她们的知识，没有一个合理的思想方向去疏导，只能变成了步入高级鸟笼的台阶。  
  
革命区的女性们，都是先行者，她们知道自己带给世界的不会只有人口，她们要改变这个世界，要让每个人，每个女人，都堂堂正正的走在大路上，她们可以是工程师，可以是博士，可以是科学家，可以是教员，工人，战士，各行各业！  
  
新旧的思想冲突着。  
  
姚彦这样拥有新思想的姑娘，她无法接受像个商品一样被挑来拣去，她是个人，堂堂正正的人。  
  
许昕知道她不会举手。有些话，有些事情，他不能让姚彦就这么低着头自己去想，也不能让她一直去纠缠阿饭。他必须摆明立场。让两个人都相安无事。  
  
“你，你，还有你。”许昕挑了三个长相好看的姑娘。想了想，又把姚彦旁边那个大胸脯的姑娘也选上了。  
  
每个人都写了个“人”字。风格不同，但是一看都是有点功底的。  
  
“那个一直老低着头走神的小姑娘。你也上来写一写。”  
  
姚彦深吸了一口气，许昕看着她笑。  
  
没办法，姚彦只好快步的走过去，拿笔写了一下。  
  
心里腹诽着他欺负自己，放下笔走回座位，却又忍不住要看许昕那张笑脸。  
  
“大家看，这几个字，都写得不错，我最喜欢的是这个。”许昕表情始终没变。抬手把姚彦写的“人”字圈了起来。  
  
“许先生，我觉得她们比我写的好多了。”姚彦觉得这真是寒碜自己了！手都没举就站起来发言。  
  
“我就觉得这个字写的好，”许昕左手指尖顶住了右手的掌心，“因为你这个字，让我想到了第一次我先生教我写字。”  
  
“大家看这个人字，一撇一捺，就像这样，像不像是一个屋顶？”  
  
隔着几排座位。两个人仿佛都回到了那个四面透风，没有黑板的识字班里，相视一眼，甜甜的笑着的时候。  
  
我们的衣装不同，身份变化，但是我们的初心不变。  
  
我的同志。


	15. Chapter 15

许昕走出学校，拉开车门上车，他忍不住开心的拍着方向盘。那是种找到了老战友的喜悦，我终于不再是孤单的一个人了。  
  
傍晚，许昕走进了陈玘家，只有王皓在。  
  
“皓哥，我哥没在家啊？”  
  
某次，许昕又亲热的往王皓身边坐的时候，被陈玘热情的拉了出去给上下其手了一番之后，义正言辞，掰开揉碎的好好教育了。  
  
这说是你皓哥，但是我才是你亲哥，他，是，你，嫂子！  
  
给许昕委屈的。  
  
以至于现在被喊来，都得问问陈玘在不在家，时刻保持不被再教育。  
  
王皓回头看看他那个怂样，“还没下班呢。”指着旁边的沙发。“来，坐吧。”  
  
许昕看了看自己和王皓的距离，这才踏实的坐下了。  
  
“我看你今天回来，好像是挺高兴的嘛。”拿起橘子递给他。  
  
“高兴吗？有吗？”许昕赶紧摸了摸脸，但是那个好心情是躲不开的。  
  
“课讲的怎么样啊？是不是看上哪个漂亮的了？”许昕的这个反应倒是在王皓的意料内。一次能见到这么多女性，是个男人都得乐疯了。  
  
“啧！”许昕挤眉弄眼的表示不可能。“哪儿有这么好的事儿啊。那漂亮的，哪个也不是我的啊。”  
  
王皓鼻子哼了一下，笑了。  
  
“皓哥，你这么晚了叫我来，不是跟我闲聊天的吧。”  
  
“唉，咱们给龙公子安排的小洋楼啊，他拒绝了。”  
  
这种结果是必然的，俩人都很清楚。许昕刻意的皱眉一撇嘴，“怎么这么不知道好歹呢！这小子！就让他住那破宾馆去。”  
  
王皓笑着挑眉看着他。那意思明显是，你跟他说去啊？许昕赶紧看别处，他也就是嘴上说说。  
  
“大昕，你跟他共事过还不明白？他没那么傻，自己给找了个住处。”  
  
“那这是跟咱们保持距离呗。”  
  
王皓叹了口气。“这个龙公子，要是生在另一个年代，他可能还真是个好官。”  
  
许昕想起马龙的那个世家子弟的身份，又想起同学偷摸传的整条街都是马龙家的消息，他未必是个好官，也未必不贪，但他铁定是见过世面，咱们这个阵势他才不在意。而且马龙对自己狠，对别人也够狠，油盐不进的时候，不好对付。  
  
“哼，那张继科呢？”许昕试探的问。  
  
“下午我带着他去看了房。”说到这里，王皓心情大好。“他非常的喜欢那个小洋楼。”  
  
有问题！许昕心里明白，但是王皓分化他们的目的貌似是达到了。  
  
“那不就行了吗？给他们俩分化瓦解。”这表兄弟俩大概要唱戏了。“龙公子这小子啊，以后就别理他了，他跟咱们不是一路人。”  
  
王皓低头数了数橘子瓣，“分化只是第一步，关键是要把张继科拉到我们这个圈子里来。”  
  
许昕露出了恍然大悟的表情“皓哥真是高！”  
  
“对了，张继科有话儿让我转达给你。”王皓突然狭促的看着许昕。“他想请你吃饭。”  
  
“请我？”许昕赶紧坐直了凑过去，想了想距离，又往后退了点儿。“为什么啊！”  
  
“感谢呗！”王皓恨铁不成钢的看着他。“到沈市来，你对他的关照”  
  
准有事儿！许昕撇嘴，往沙发后面一仰。  
  
王皓当他是不好意思。“下午我给他说，这小洋楼你可是专门为他张罗的。就怕委屈了他。”  
  
许昕太了解张继科了，他怎么可能会这么容易的就感谢自己？这事儿要么是王皓自己从中牵头，两边车和，瞒了张继科再来忽悠自己。要么就是张继科故意开了道儿给王皓机会。  
  
“皓哥，你这不是害我吗！”  
  
“看你说的。我怎么是害你啦？”王皓瞪着眼睛看他。  
  
许昕脸和耳朵都红了，一拍大腿。“我不是那意思啊。”  
  
王皓看他这个样子，就知道许昕害臊。“在军统学习班，你不是一直在追人家张继科吗？”  
  
“这事儿你怎么知道的啊。”  
  
“哼，你那点儿事儿，还想瞒住我。我可跟你说，我是真想撮合你们俩。”  
  
“哥，你别这样。”  
  
“怎么了，我告诉你啊，这饭，我来请。地方，你来挑。”  
  
“能不能不吃啊。”许昕试图挽回一下。  
  
“不行，这可是命令。”王皓一巴掌把事情定下了。  
  
许昕一脸的不乐意，倒头在沙发里。“皓哥，万一我真看上一姑娘了呢。”  
  
王皓看着他那个四仰八叉的样子。“哪个姑娘能看上你？职别还不够呢就瞎惦记。”  
  
许昕不服气的撇了撇嘴。  
  
“大昕儿，这个人呢，心里有谁，眼里就有谁。但是这眼里有的，却未必是心里的那个。”  
  
马龙推开门走进了新城酒店张继科的豪华套房里。  
  
张继科正端着茶看着沈市的夜景。  
  
“这房间，”马龙四处看了看。“许昕这小子还真有钱。”  
  
张继科回头看他一眼。  
  
“人都见了？”马龙走到对面坐下。  
  
“差不多都见了，全部是来试探的。”  
  
马龙看了看张继科已经收拾好的行李。“王皓那边已经让你去小洋楼住了？”  
  
“你不乐意我去？”张继科带着点坏笑看着马龙。“这罪是你自己找的，我可不奉陪。”  
  
“已经都住这么好的酒店了，还是许昕掏钱，你还想住什么样的房子？”马龙看他笑话自己，颇有点不忿。  
  
“你那边是一定拒绝，我这边要是也跟你跑了，那后边的工作怎么做？”  
  
俩人一个黑脸一个白脸，是惯用伎俩了。  
  
“王皓他们起疑心了没？”  
  
“我和你既然必须要分化，那就顺了他们的意思呗。他们行动的快，我倒是可以两边都占着，两边又都不占。”  
  
“你可得注意点。”马龙细长的眼睛瞥了眼张继科。“别被他们的糖衣炮弹给打中了。我不在，那个店小二太了解你了。”  
  
“他估计听到我要搬过去，就知道不对了。”张继科又喝了口茶，这才起身给马龙去拿杯子倒白开水。  
  
倒不是张继科小气，马龙这人从小受到过惊吓，晚上不容易睡着，除了早上，他基本不喝任何影响睡眠的饮品。许昕则是不肯喝白水，马龙不少好茶叶就被他暗渡陈仓的换走了。  
  
“与其我们跟他针锋相对，这种方式更好，总有一个人是跟他们一伙儿的。”  
  
接过水杯，俩人各自坐下，下面要谈的问题，才是真头疼了。  
  
“许昕必须是革命党。”马龙看着张继科，决定开诚布公。  
  
张继科此时又半闭着眼睛。“我能相信你吗？”  
  
“他是革命党，我就可以直接扳倒王皓陈玘。”  
  
“然后他们三个一起被枪毙？”  
  
“我以为咱们俩应该心有灵犀。”  
  
“玩一出偷梁换柱？让别人替了，然后他人呢？扔国外？”  
  
“这是双赢的办法。”  
  
“他是许昕！他不会按照咱们的安排走下去。”  
  
“有你呢！你安抚他。”  
  
“我只能由着他！我做不到强迫他！”  
  
“那我就打断他的四肢，关在监狱里直到风头过去。”  
  
“马龙，你只会用这种对付敌人的手段对付许昕吗？”  
  
“我可以不这么做，只要他听话。”  
  
“表哥，咱能不闹脾气吗？”半晌，张继科揉着额角起身，两个人有点僵。“不利用许昕，你就对付不了王皓了？”  
  
“你知道，他是被派回来潜伏的，这个身份本来就是一句话的事儿！生死全部都看上面的心情。要肃清那就是军事法庭见，他连喊冤的地方都没有。”马龙叹口气，给张继科分析。“如果，我抓了他是革命党，就羁押在沈市，扳倒王皓陈玘，再对上面说许昕被革命党救走也好，被灭口也好。都能保他平安！而且，他这个和革命党如此亲密的身份，对咱们最有利！”  
  
“如果。”张继科沉吟了一下。“许昕真的是革命党呢？”  
  
马龙嘴角露出了一丝冷笑。“这有什么关系？他是，我抓他方便。他不是，也必须得是。”  
  
这注定是个死局，马龙和张继科为了让许昕出局而争论着。王皓则为了拉拢张继科不停的撺掇着许昕开展追求攻势。双方都在斗智斗勇的这个时候。  
  
一辆黑色的轿车从沈市机场不动声色奔着市区开去。  
  
刘国梁坐在车上，闭目养神。  
  
他的到来，使局势充满了变数。  
  
几天以后，刘国梁的临时住所。  
  
果然如他所料，最先来拜访的后辈，是许昕这个店小二。  
  
秘书肖战顶在门口，看着许昕放下一大盒点心。  
  
“大昕你太客气了。像这种点心，你老师是每天都会收到不少。他身体不好，不能总吃这些。你拿回去吧。”  
  
“肖老师，您放心，我这个点心没盐没糖，就让我老师安心的收下，尽情的吃。”许昕谄媚的一把搀住肖副官。  
  
军统学习班的时候，许昕的老师姓秦，肖战则是张继科的老师。两个小孩的关系复杂，弄的两个老师也关系复杂。肖战以前看着许昕也是又气又乐的，但是并不讨厌他。  
  
“没盐没糖的还是点心啊！”肖战剜了许昕一眼，提起点心盒子打算塞回他。“唉？这盒子怎么这么沉？”  
  
刘国梁一早就躲在里间屋偷听着，听到这句。赶紧咳嗽了一声出来。  
  
“哎呀，千里送鹅毛，礼轻情意重嘛。就收下吧。”  
  
俩人赶紧回头，许昕更是笑的阳光灿烂的。  
  
肖战看了看，不动声色的提起盒子去里面了。  
  
“恩师！学生特意来看您了。”  
  
许昕是第一个登门的，但是刘国梁故意的要给他个下马威。“我还以为，不请你，你就不会过来看看我呢！”  
  
许昕赶紧凑到跟前，伸手帮刘国梁又是整衣服又是搀扶的。“怎么会呢！我就猜到了。您到了这里，一定会很忙，所以就不敢贸然上门。”  
  
师徒都是一副明里诚恳，暗里油滑的样子。  
  
刘国梁拉着他往沙发里一坐。  
  
“头几天确实是千头万绪啊。好在新任沈市市长是我的老相识，总算是办了点实际的事情，市政各部门终于要开始运转起来啦。”  
  
许昕赶紧狗腿的跟着附和。“哎呦，那太好了。所以我现在来看望先生来嘛。”  
  
刘国梁抿嘴笑了。  
  
“大昕啊，听说你到了这里以后是如鱼得水呀。”  
  
“岂敢岂敢。”赶紧低头。  
  
刘国梁每次和许昕交谈都是非常愉快的，这个学生会来事不说，每次都能让自己挺顺气。“好好干吧，东北行营督察处马上就要重新安排领导班子了。由我牵头，不会亏待你的。”  
  
“哎呦，恩师，您有什么需要，您就吩咐。！”  
  
按理说这话是虚的，能有什么吩咐？但是现在的刘国梁不这么想，他的目的是找点麻烦，让自己这个弟子无从下手，他才好两边吃饱。  
  
“那好啊！这个新建督察处现在正缺一辆像样点的轿车。”  
  
许昕一拍脑门！“哈，您看这事儿！我这脑子！”跺了跺脚，“我这是真没想到督察处缺什么！我就光想到恩师您缺什么了！”  
  
刘国梁赶紧摆摆手，想表示一下个人不缺什么，话还没说出来。  
  
“我给您啊，订了一个，米国的那个卡米，卡米……那什么来？”  
  
刘国梁眼睛都瞪起来了，小子够下本啊！“卡米拉科？”  
  
“对对，卡米拉科L，就是米国总统那款！也不知道合适不合适？”  
  
刘国梁已经忍不住的捂着胸口向下顺。  
  
“这不合适吧？”  
  
许昕赶紧往前探身子，打算再劝劝，同样也是话没出口。  
  
“那我就收下，谢谢你啦！”刘国梁赶紧就给截住了。他确实是想拒绝小恩小惠的，但是这小子给自己贿赂了一辆豪车，太合心意了。那可以放点甜头给他。  
  
许昕无比上道，“您太客气了！”  
  
“你知道，抗残这些年，老师我是穷疯了，穷怕了。”刘国梁有意试探一下许昕所代表的这个小群体的价值。“哦，对了，我听说你一来沈市，王皓两口子就赚了一大笔啊。”  
  
“老师，学生明白一个道理，如果没有恩师的栽培和指点，不会有我的今天。”  
  
刘国梁满意的笑笑。  
  
“那老话说的好，饮水不忘挖井人呢。”  
  
“你这个人呐，就是太仁义。这就是我最欣赏你的一点！这边啊，既然是要重新安排，总务这一摊子，我还是交给你。怎么样啊！”  
  
“学生我就是那句话，您把我放哪儿，我就在哪儿为先生服务。”  
  
“那好那好，督察处在沈市不能总是破旧的地方，新近一批人员也要来，咱们需要选址新建，选址这事儿就交给你啦！”刘国梁又补充了一句。“这可是个肥差啊！”  
  
“学生明白，自古以来，这房产地产哪儿有不赚钱的。”  
  
一辆车带来的油水就是一个大工程。这不是许昕的最终目的，才是刚开始。  
  
“老师，您看广兴街怎么样？那环境漂亮，交通也不错，最重要的是有一个残国的产业，让我给没收了。”  
  
许昕放出了和王皓合计的第二个诱饵。  
  
“为什么选择这样一个地方？”刘国梁想了想，这里面有什么问题？  
  
许昕向前微微探了头，压低声音。“先生，您有所不知，残国人那个产业里有个地下室，里头存放着大量金条。”  
  
刘国梁本来也沉着脑袋听着，现在人都枝愣起来了。  
  
“赶在中统到达之前，我已经给没收了。但是先生你放心，这事儿没人知道，而且金条没有登记，该怎么分，由先生拿主意。”  
  
刘国梁觉得自己喘气声音都好大。他赶紧抬手让许昕停下，起身走到窗户旁边听了听，确认肖战不在左右，才示意许昕跟自己到了更隐蔽一点的地方。  
  
“王皓也这么想？”  
  
“这也是他们两口子的意思。而且上上下下，全都打点好了。”许昕指了指上头。  
  
刘国梁了然的点了点头。  
  
许昕赶紧递上一张名单，上面写着“金条分派比例表”。名单上第一个人就是刘国梁，下面金条份额只写上百分之，数字没有填。第二个是王皓陈玘，一样是没写数字。往后有许昕，还有少数其他人。  
  
“恩师，蛋糕就放这里，就等着您下刀切了。”  
  
这太诱人了！刘国梁拿着名单，认真的看了看，没有马龙和张继科。赶紧把纸对折撕了。  
  
“大昕啊，我，好像没看到龙公子的名字？”  
  
许昕的第二个目的，就是确定刘国梁跟自己这边一头，压住马龙。  
  
“不是不想分他，是他看我们谁都不顺眼。处处找我麻烦，他只要一旦抓住我，还不得给咱们都告了啊！”  
  
刘国梁手下没停，把纸撕的粉碎。“我心里有数了。”  
  
许昕笑了笑，没完呢。  
  
王皓打算用在龙公子身上的，结果碰了钉子，但是在刘国梁这里却格外的好用。  
  
“恩师，王皓特意让我给您带个话，他说啊，还想分给您一支暗股。”  
  
刘国梁千想万想，是真没想到，这几个人到底是赚了多少钱！清酒红人面，财宝动人心。  
  
“以后只要是进出葫芦港的货物，每一次，您都有一成分红。这是长久的买卖。一定找不到股东。”  
  
刘国梁拿起摆在桌上的茶杯“那，是个什么数呢？”喝了一口，还没咽。  
  
“每年，二十万美金。”  
  
噗的一下，茶就喷了。  
  
许昕赶紧起身掏出手绢来给老师擦，还一脸委屈。“恩师，这是少点，咱们买卖不才刚开始嘛，以后就更多了。”  
  
二十万美金！刘国梁现在脑子都快懵了，如果说之前那些金条可以让他帮许昕王皓搪塞一下龙公子，那这一年的分红，就足可以将他们栓在一根绳子上了。  
  
“不少，不少了！”  
  
许昕端起自己这边的茶杯，看着刘国梁那双放光的眼睛。  
  
“恩师，好茶啊！好茶！”


	16. Chapter 16

许昕的浅色轿车停在了银桥棋社门口。两个门童毕恭毕敬的拉开车门，将他迎进里面去。  
  
马路对面拐角，马龙安排的特务远远的看着。  
  
上午给女医学院上完课，算了算日子，就是今晚了，王皓安排的那顿饭。  
  
许昕不管是在庆市还是沈市，只要能拉上张继科吃饭，他都是积极参加的，还要趁机去撩人家几次。但是这次不一样，他真想就溜号不去了。  
  
现在从大阵营来看，他和张继科是敌对的。从小群体来看，自己是王皓的人。张继科不管怎么装，他也是马龙的人。双方都是不见比见面要好。  
  
但是张继科如此积极，许昕心里明白，那绝对不是因为我。还是有点伤怀。  
  
走到九号房间，推门进去。  
  
阿饭起身摘了礼帽向他示意。这不是穿着理发店白大褂的那个阿饭了，服饰讲究，就像一位成熟稳重的商人。  
  
“小许，你怎么约到这种地方见面啊？”  
  
许昕脱下大衣。“这里是沈市最有钱的主儿来的地方，会员制。”  
  
阿饭左右看看，独立房间，确定没人了以后。“我说的是安全问题。”  
  
俩人往沙发上一坐。  
  
“绝对安全，这儿老板都听我的！”  
  
阿饭叹口气，“下不为例，这次这么急找我，什么情况？”  
  
特务溜达到车的附近，偷眼看了看。低下头往银桥棋社里走。  
  
门童伸手拦住。  
  
马龙的手下，纪律严明，但是也都是横惯了的。见有人敢拦着，瞪眼一扒拉对方。  
  
“干什么！”  
  
“对不起先生，这里是会员制棋社，您不能进去。”  
  
“我要进去找人！”  
  
“您告诉我姓名，我们帮您去找。”  
  
房间里阿饭看着许昕发愁的来回溜达。“不就是去吃个饭嘛。你把握住分寸不就好了。”  
  
“我要是能把握住，我现在还在庆市本部当科长呢！”许昕撇嘴。  
  
“也就是个总务科长。”阿饭忍不住的挤兑他。“反正你现在也是总务科长。”  
  
看看时间，许昕赶紧先说正事。“刘国梁这次过来，本来应该是和龙公子他们同时到达沈市，但他却在金州下车，一去耽误了很久。”  
  
“这说明什么？”  
  
“二月，最迟不会过二月份，国军就要大行动。”  
  
“你就光看他晚来了几天，在金州下了个车就有这种判断？”  
  
“首先，刘国梁在金州没有亲信和朋友，那会下车就一定是为了军事部署问题，没有红头文件，应该就是军统已经内部高层秘密传达了。”  
  
阿饭看着许昕严肃的表情。“你以前真是在庆市搞后勤工作？”  
  
“你咋现在还有心情挤兑我啊！”  
  
“好，你这个情报，我会传达给领导的。至于部队的物资问题，你还得想想办法。”  
  
许昕得意的一摆手。“这简单，如果这是要动手，我就给那几个草包部队弄一批精良装备，告诉你们番号，给他们端了就有了！”  
  
阿饭一拍大腿，“你小子！难怪姚彦和老王总是惦记你，还真是有脑子！”  
  
“姚彦？她找你去了？”许昕突然脑子一转，有点蔫儿主意。  
  
“话说我还得问问你！你到底跟她说什么了？到了我那里又笑又跳的！”阿饭不乐意了，每次这个小丫头总是找事儿。虽然自己是个理发店，会有女性光顾，但是总来这么一个也不好给人解释啊。  
  
许昕想了想。“我那是上课，我说的话是每个学生都听到的，没有太特别。不过就是第一次上课，用我们俩都明白的暗语提醒了她一下而已。”  
  
“反正你小子小心点吧，她可说了，别的她都不管，你小子装文盲这事儿。她得找你算账。”  
  
许昕眼珠转了转，“阿饭，你说，我要是把姚彦拉出来当挡箭牌可好？”  
  
“不行！”阿饭都快蹦起来了！“你小子还嫌现在情况不够复杂啊？！她一点对敌经验都没有，拉她当挡箭牌你也干的出来！”  
  
“不是，就是因为她什么都不懂，我才觉得她行。马龙和张继科才会对我放松警惕，王皓陈玘也才死心。”  
  
“不行！太危险了！”  
  
“哥你把她放在女医学院才真是危险呢。这还好是让我去当老师，这要是别人去了，她这会儿早就在王皓办公桌上摆着当人情等着送了。这直接摆我手里，一是没人敢动她。二是王皓张继科知道我心里有人，就不用打我主意。三是张继科一不和我有事，马龙也不会每次都抓我小辫子，姚彦背景干净，他也抓不到姚彦的问题。”  
  
阿饭一拍桌子起身！“许昕！王皓他们对你睁只眼闭只眼，那是有利益关系。马龙你怎么办？他太危险了，你和姚彦不是他的对手！”  
  
此时，特务在门口吃了憋，转头到了后门，那是员工出入的地方。用铁丝稍微摆弄了几下，门开了，他偷摸溜了进去。  
  
“阿饭，这样，你也别激动，反正姚彦的档案在我手上扣着呢。你考虑考虑，也问问她的意见。”抬手看了看手表。“我得走了。”  
  
阿饭看着他穿好大衣，准备推门。“许昕，别忘了，咱们的那五个字！”  
  
许昕站住，回头看着阿饭。“为人民服务。”  
  
俩人点了点头。  
  
特务只看到了许昕离开的背影，两边房间不少，并没有看到从哪个门出来。他此时换了一身服务生的衣服。只好装作收拾房间，挨个的推门观察。  
  
许昕想着，姚彦十有八九会答应和我一起工作，阿饭他才拦不住的。但就是张继科，以后估计就真的没缘分了，阵营一旦不同，那自己和他就没一点希望了。  
  
要是真有那么一天，我们俩摆在阳光下，必须拼个死活……  
  
许昕的心脏觉得被拧了一下，酸疼。  
  
那就我死，让他活！  
  
我的心里眼里都是他。要是他今晚给我摆了套，我一定也会钻进去的。要不干脆我去找先生？或者我自投罗网的找马龙去？  
  
想着推脱的办法，一拉开车门，愣了。  
  
陈玘打扮的干净利落，还围了个红围巾。坐在了副驾上。  
  
“还看什么，上来吧！”  
  
许昕赶紧低头上车。  
  
“你小子行啊，上午在女医学院上课，左拥右抱的，下午就跑这里。”用手点了点，眼神往几个站在门口的清秀服务员看去。  
  
谁跟你似的，但也幸亏你只能想到这里去。许昕翻了个白眼。“哥你这是干嘛……”  
  
“哥先跟你说，十三军，五十二军，那军需处长我都给你搞定啦！国庞班老越，息训班老赵，你都认识！”陈玘乐呵呵的，生意越来越大了。“下个月从葫芦港来货，那就啥问题都没有了。”  
  
许昕沉吟片刻，终于给人物对上了号。“哥，这两个人呢，都是爱贪小便宜的主儿，越是这种人，越喂不饱。随着咱货物量越大，他们就会越贪。”  
  
陈玘脑子转不了那么快，就干脆眨着眼睛看许昕。  
  
“老大，我是这么想的，除了他们俩之外，咱们把他上峰也拉上。这样的话，真出了问题，咱也有个退路。”  
  
陈玘恍然大悟的点头。  
  
“还有，我也考虑了，除了葫芦港之外，咱也找找其他途径。现在葫芦港还是咱说了算，如果有一天咱说了不算了呢？咱不得被人家抓手心里了？”  
  
“哦哦！弟啊！我终于开窍了，你的意思就是，不把鸡蛋放到一个篮子里？！”陈玘真是打心眼儿里觉得自己身边怎么都是这样的聪明人呢！  
  
“对啊！咱还得有其他的途径，这样的话，谁都不敢抬价！实在不行，咱跟他们一拍两散。”  
  
“你这脑子！考虑问题太全面！难怪你皓哥老夸你！”陈玘佩服的伸手又去点许昕的鼻子。“走！”  
  
许昕听着买卖靠谱，还挺高兴，一时没反应过来。“走？走哪儿去？”  
  
陈玘捧住他的脸使劲挤了挤。“你小子！你忘了你哥给你相亲这事儿啦！”  
  
许昕瞬间又从钱堆里掉回感情漩涡。  
  
“哥，不是说感谢饭嘛，现在直接就叫相亲了啊。”  
  
别别扭扭的嘟起嘴。“就算是我和张继科能到一块儿，也不用你和皓哥在这里边撮合啊。”  
  
陈玘嘿嘿一笑。“我告诉你小点声儿啊，别让你皓哥听见了，他就知道你不想去，这不就让我来接你了吗。走吧！”  
  
“你们俩别逼我啊。”  
  
“行了吧弟儿，人家张继科，军统王子，要家世有家世，要模样有模样的，才看了几天女学生，就挑花眼了啊！”  
  
许昕心说，我当然知道他好，但是人家这是虚以委蛇呢。  
  
看着许昕一脸不乐意。跟哄小孩似的。“你看你看，听话，走吧。”  
  
一切就绪，陈玘，王皓，许昕。三个人在包间里。许昕想要挨着王皓就坐，被推去了远处一位。  
  
“这是给继科儿的位置。”  
  
许昕不乐意的坐下。  
  
“哥这珍藏多年的好酒都拿出来了！”陈玘抓着一瓶子南台酒，看了又看的。“豁出去了！”  
  
许昕一旁凉凉的看着。“要我说啊，你俩这是瞎子点灯，白费蜡。”  
  
两口子都看向他。“人家张继科，那是家大势大的官宦人家，不会因为咱们的一点小恩小惠就跟咱们同流合污的。”  
  
陈玘赶紧偷看了一下王皓的脸色，马上起身。“媳妇你别拦着我，我去跟他拼了。”  
  
王皓也是似笑非笑的看着许昕，由着陈玘过去给许昕了一顿再教育。  
  
闹的有点过，许昕的领口都开了，露出一小截的皮肤。王皓看着咳嗽了一声。陈玘赶紧住手。但是俩人谁也都没提醒许昕好好把衣服弄好，就假装不知道。  
  
“大昕儿啊，你呢，要是实在不乐意，那哥也不勉强你，这次就全当应酬了。”  
  
陈玘在旁边伸手指着许昕嚷嚷，“哪儿有不乐意的，在庆市追人家的时候，被抽了个大嘴巴子呢还。”  
  
许昕一个大红脸。“哥，你们别这样，这都是什么时候的事儿了。”  
  
话音刚落，张继科就被侍者领着进来了。  
  
“皓哥，对不起，我来晚了。”  
  
今晚的张继科，格外的英俊，他穿军装来的，皮肤在包间明亮的灯光下，好像打了一层粉似的，以前那种健康的小麦色变得柔和。总是喜欢半闭的眼睛，今天也是精神明亮的睁着。下巴到耳朵弧度完美，鼻梁硬挺。胡茬刮得干干净净。  
  
许昕看着这样的张继科，有点心猿意马。每次俩人见面不是瞎折腾的打打闹闹，就是许昕想吃豆腐被揍。现在这种正式场合是很少的。上一次估计还得是毕业前的晚会了，一晃好几年了。  
  
张继科和王皓两口子热情的交谈了几句，才转头看向躲在一边的许昕。  
  
他想了好几次许昕大概会是怎么反应。基本都对上了。但是这个衣服……  
  
怎么开了这么大的领口！喉结往下快到前心了！  
  
张继科心里有点不乐意，刚才在屋子里，他们干了什么？但是看许昕对着自己唯唯诺诺的样子，这个榆木脑袋大概是没注意到。  
  
王皓看了一眼就知道张继科关注什么，赶紧拉着他说，“哎呀，我们军统王子真是名不虚传，看看多精神，穿的去相亲都没问题！”  
  
张继科也拉着王皓乐。“皓哥，有穿军装去相亲的嘛。”  
  
许昕看着，这不是相亲，这但凡张继科点头，王皓能现在砸开市政府的门立刻就给办婚礼去！  
  
几个人终于寒暄够了才入席。  
  
“皓哥你刚才就说错了，继科儿这样的帅哥。哪儿用相亲啊！后面无数的人盯着呢，他要做的，就是回头挑一个。”  
  
许昕是吃凉不管酸的拿着筷子要夹菜，这话听着是捧张继科，但怎么听都别扭。  
  
张继科看着他没出息的夹了菜就开吃，只是笑笑没说什么。倒是王皓瞪他一眼，冲他挥了挥拳头。  
  
“还是许昕会奉承人啊。”张继科也拿起筷子，侧过头看许昕。那眼睛在离开王皓的关注下，又半闭起来。  
  
太熟悉了！他这是警告！许昕一哆嗦。“那啥，吃吧吃吧，我都饿了。”  
  
筷子现在就跟许昕的救命稻草似的，抓着就拼命的夹菜，食不知味的往嘴里划拉，一点都没注意自己不但抢了张继科跟前的菜，也妨碍了人家下筷子。  
  
王皓和陈玘看着许昕跟猪似的，吃的只能看见头顶了。心说这也太不配合了，别说是相亲，就是应酬，也够你小子被领导抽嘴巴了。  
  
此时饭局经验最丰富的陈玘，拿起他那瓶珍藏好酒，迅速的走到俩小年轻的中间，“来来来，哥给你们俩满上，敬你们俩！”  
  
许昕含着一嘴的菜。“这得说道说道，什么名目喝酒？”  
  
“不就是你们俩，老同学，还是老同事来沈市重逢嘛！来来来，喝了！”  
  
许昕觉得这个话题可以，赶紧拿起酒杯。“继科儿，我敬你一杯，你看，咱们老同学今天见面，既是情理之中，又是意料之外。”一双大眼睛眨了眨。  
  
看到他这个表情，张继科主动的碰了一下杯子，俩人对视抿了一口酒。  
  
王皓看着气氛可算是有点意思了，赶紧夸“大昕儿这句说的真好。”  
  
陈玘也继续给大家倒酒，推杯换盏的，酒很快就下去了。  
  
许昕一直低着脑袋吃饭，张继科除了跟陈玘王皓三句两句的搭着话，这眼神总也是会移到隔壁那个敞开着的领口上。  
  
王皓笑着起身，拿着酒杯走到许昕身边。“大昕儿啊，你看，哥知道你有能力！但这个世道，光有能力是不够的，还得有靠山。你看哥和玘哥多了也帮不上你，以后就得仰仗着继科儿多拉扯你啦。”  
  
“皓哥你真是抬举我了。”张继科赶紧也举杯起身。“我到沈市初来乍到的，哪儿有什么靠山，全要仰仗您三位了。”  
  
“唉，这话怎么说的，咱们是一家人，一家人。”  
  
许昕嘴里没停，心里嘀咕，得，这趟线是搭上了。  
  
张继科满上酒，低头看着许昕。“大昕。”  
  
陈玘跟过来马上给许昕脑袋一下，“喝酒啦！”  
  
许昕这才站起来，发现酒杯里没酒了，陈玘赶紧又给他到上。  
  
看着他如此的成心捣乱，张继科也不生气。“大昕，我初来乍到，有什么做的不对的地方，你多包涵。”  
  
如此客套的对着自己，许昕打心眼儿里别扭，比起现在，他还是喜欢那个高兴了给自己按床上咯吱，不开心了直接给一嘴巴的张继科。  
  
这是要安王皓的心。这杯酒就是张继科给他们的态度。  
  
许昕赶紧摆正心态，“太客气了，我也是有做的不周到的地方，继科儿你也多担待。”  
  
两人碰杯，一饮而尽。  
  
“哎呀，你们这真是有缘千里来相会呢！”  
  
张继科喝了不少，脸上挂着红晕。眼神更加的肆无忌惮的往许昕领口飘去。听了这一句，哈哈的笑了。  
  
“皓哥，你这话听着像是要当红娘啊！”  
  
王皓笑嘻嘻的一推“弟弟，你太直白！太直白了！”  
  
张继科借着一推，整个身体往旁边靠去，一把揽住了许昕，那手就顺着往脖子上摸。  
  
许昕其实喝的是真不行了。脑子也反应不上了。就觉得一沉，接着一双温暖的手在划拉他的脖子，抬起头才明白是张继科扒着他，而且手摸着他的脖子还不够，俩眼直勾勾的往下盯着自己的胸口。  
  
王皓和陈玘瞬间有点懵，我不过是说他直白了点，不要这么直白吧。  
  
张继科的手顺着脖子往下摸，摸到了许昕领口的最下面。  
  
许昕这才发现了自己扣子被刚才陈玘闹的开了两个。眼神不由得往陈玘身上剜，你就没和那群小哥儿学了好。王皓则是两眼放光，颇有点只要张继科办了什么，今天这事儿就没跑了！  
  
张继科的那双手，并没有如几个人担心或者期盼的那样继续做什么，而是缓慢的，认认真真的捻起扣子，一颗一颗的给许昕扣上了。扣到最上面的那一颗的时候，许昕配合的微微仰起头，把脆弱的喉结暴露给他。  
  
陈玘觉得挺有点色气的，偷眼看了看王皓，想着今晚我也得好好补补。  
  
王皓则是有点遗憾。  
  
马龙的特务给他把房间里的炭火盆子生好，仔细的看了看窗户都密不透风，才把马龙请到屋里来。  
  
房间不小，也很温暖，但是比起小洋楼来自然是差远了。特务有些替他委屈。“长官，咱们可以找个更好点的地方，多请几个人。”  
  
“现在还不是时候。”马龙走到沙发跟前坐下。“今天情况怎么样？”  
  
“许昕今天上午去了女子医学院讲课，下午去了趟东北菜馆吃饭，接着去了银桥棋社，就是个专门下棋打牌的地方，但是是个会员制的，谱特别大，给我拦了，只好装成员工混进去。”  
  
马龙不耐烦的摆了摆手。“他在几号房间？多久？几个人？跟谁？”  
  
特务赶紧回答。“我到的时候许昕已经离开了，我挨个的房间都看了，没有发现，倒是他离开的时候，陈玘在他车里等着他。”  
  
马龙不满意的蹙眉，王皓他们确实约在了今天。“你好好想想，有没有一个房间里，有碾碎的香烟？”  
  
“碾碎的香烟？”  
  
马龙叹了口气，“给我好好的想想，这是许昕的臭毛病，他自己都不知道。”  
  
许昕从来不抽烟。但是为了应酬，他养成带着烟的习惯，总是下意识拿出来碾碎玩。这个毛病，马龙很早就知道，却没说过他，毕竟在军统，不抽烟就已经不容易了。  
  
“有，有一个，是九号房间。”  
  
马龙站起来“查，马上去查！我要知道九号房间还有过什么人，还有，我要知道许昕和王皓的身份是否可疑，是否通革！还有！要找到他们贪污敛财的证据！”  
  
“长官，真的怀疑他们通革？”  
  
“很有可能，不管拿到他们哪一条，”马龙阴沉着脸。“我都让他们死无葬身之地！”  
  
几个特务点了点头。“明白了。”  
  



	17. Chapter 17

刚刚给一对儿小的送出门，王皓两口子回到包间拿自己的大衣围巾。  
  
“哎呀媳妇，我看白他妈忙活了，你看看，这俩出门谁也不理谁。”陈玘一边穿着大衣，一边念叨。  
  
“你觉得没戏？”王皓把自己的围巾围上，又过去给陈玘整理领子。  
  
“没戏。”陈玘一撇嘴。  
  
“世上所有的戏啊！”王皓看着他，双眼含笑。“都是人编出来的。”  
  
“你觉得还行？”想了想许昕刚才那闷头就吃的猪样子。  
  
王皓扒拉过来他的脸，手顺着下巴往下滑了一步，缠绵悱恻的。  
  
陈玘一瞬间就给他摸的骨头都酥了。伸手想抱住，人却一转身躲开，出门去了。  
  
“走吧！”  
  
“媳妇，等等我。”  
  
龙公子穿着长款的皮风衣，一双黑色军靴，在刘国梁家的院子里踱步。  
  
东北冬季的气候是最冷的，但阳光却是最好。只要不刮风，就会暖洋洋的照下来，正好适合锻炼。  
  
刘国梁全心全意的打着太极。  
  
马龙一早过来，老师就已经开始打了，动作娴熟，慢慢悠悠。  
  
不过要论起谁沉得住气，马龙说第二，没人敢说第一。  
  
最终还是刘国梁先开的口。  
  
“龙公子，听说他们给你安排的官邸，让你给拒绝了？”  
  
动作没停，正好是白鹤亮翅那一式，马龙往旁边让了让。  
  
“难道先生想让我与他们同流合污吗？”  
  
收式的动作没做完，一只脚还悬在半空。  
  
听到这么一句，刘国梁没站稳，晃了晃。马龙一旁看着，心里明镜似的。  
  
终于站稳了，刘国梁白了他一眼。“放肆！”  
  
马龙赶紧低头。“先生，在来这里之前，我掌握了一个关于王皓的准确情报。”  
  
刘国梁继续自己的动作，眼瞅着是要打完了。  
  
“他们在五八一仓库弄出了大量物资，卖给了革命党。这说明，他们已经为了钱，置国军的利益于不顾了。”  
  
刘国梁终于举手托天，长出了一口气，把这套拳打完了。“你，有证据吗？”  
  
“我晚了一步，被王皓发现了，他居然杀害了为我提供情报的人。”  
  
刘国梁看着马龙面无表情的脸。“那，王皓他们是把物资直接卖给了革命党了？”  
  
“据说是通过几个中间商。”  
  
“没有证据，你这个，最多只能是个推测。”  
  
这要是有证据，你估计就要想办法毁灭证据了吧！马龙熟悉他的伎俩，也知道许昕来拜访过，那一定是开出了让这只老狐狸满意的条件了。  
  
“就算这批东西，最后落到了革命党手里。那也是那些不法商人的个人行为嘛。王皓他们，也是被蒙在鼓里的。”  
  
马龙了然的点点头。刘国梁看他表示赞同，转身招呼他一起回屋里。  
  
肖战端了一盆热水，放到了桌上。看到马龙进来，笑咪咪的打了个招呼就出去了。  
  
刘国梁拿起毛巾，在水里蘸了蘸，开始擦脸。  
  
“先生，记得在庆市，您跟我说过，绝对不能给许昕机会，让他爬上去。要不然像他这种人，会误大事的。”  
  
“你是说，我不该把许昕给从禁闭室弄出来吧。”  
  
马龙笑了笑。“我不是这个意思，我是说，许昕这个人，他本就不适合在军统。贪财好色，就像一个肿瘤细胞，他会慢慢侵蚀咱们的躯体。”  
  
刘国梁收拾好了自己，拿起外套。“你把他说的，本事太大啦！”全然不在乎之前自己也这么评价过许昕。  
  
转身向外走，还没到门口，又觉得这样敷衍龙公子不太好，毕竟得罪不起。  
  
“龙公子啊，你对国军的忠诚，真是值得钦佩。但是现在，咱们刚从残国人手中将东北夺回来，革命党还虎视眈眈的看着，以期有朝一日再从咱们手里把东北抢走。现在，你要把工作重心放到这上面来。”  
  
马龙这人是不好糊弄的，家世带来的傲气，铁血的作风，让他面对刘国梁也不是只能避让。“先生，如果不能先清除咱们内部的贪污腐败，拿什么跟革命党去拼？”  
  
他说话声音清嫩，却透出金属一样的冰冷感，像一个机器人。  
  
“更何况，我现在怀疑许昕已经被革命党给收买了。”  
  
马龙下意识的，不想说许昕就是革命党。  
  
刘国梁站住，看着马龙。大门口传来了汽车滴滴的鸣叫声。  
  
“一派胡言！”转身出门。  
  
马龙看着他的背影。  
  
刘国梁，心里有鬼。  
  
肖战就在门口，看着马龙，笑了笑，也不知道刚才的对话，他有没有听到。  
  
这是张继科的直系恩师，马龙再度跟他点了点头，跟在刘国梁身后走出大门去。  
  
官邸正门口，一辆豪华的黑色卡米拉科停着，车门已经被打开，司机穿着黑色制服守在门口，等着刘国梁上车。  
  
刘国梁站在车前，看着马龙那张严肃的脸。“许昕我还是了解的！”伸手指着马龙的心口。“把你刚才说过的话，都忘了吧！我们到这里来，是来重新组建东北行营督察处班子的，这是咱们在东北最重要的机构。”  
  
随即刘国梁拍了拍马龙的肩膀。“你们都是我的学生，包括陈玘王皓，你说我不重用你们，我还能信任谁呢？所以你们之间，要消除隔阂，精诚团结，明白吗！  
  
”看马龙没有吱声。刘国梁眉毛抬了抬。“你，是不是对王皓和许昕进行暗中调查了？”  
  
马龙微微歪了歪头。“没有，先生。”  
  
“恩。没有最好，如果有，马上给我停止。”又想了想“许昕你要是不放心，我也想好了，他还是去干总务。”  
  
马龙后退几步，一是给汽车一会发动让出空间，二是他看了看车的型号。  
  
刘国梁见他躲开，伸手拉着门上车。突然发现车漆不是很亮。“今天给车打蜡了吗？”  
  
一直在门口的司机赶紧回答。“打了，每天都打的。”  
  
“那就是这个蜡不好，你看看！去跟许昕要点好蜡，进口的那种，好车配好蜡嘛！真是。”  
  
马龙冷哼了一声，转身离开。  
  
四季理发店里，阿饭拿着风筒在给姚彦吹着头发。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
阿饭放下风筒快速的对姚彦说，“不仅要走，还要走的不留疑点！”  
  
从口袋里拿出一份医院的诊断证明出来，“这是我花钱找人办的医院证明，你交给学校，就说你得了急性肾盂肾炎！需要马上休学！”  
  
姚彦瞪起圆圆的眼睛看着他。一脸的不解。“可是我入校的时候，体检很正常啊！”  
  
“所以是急性的嘛！”  
  
姚彦的倔犟脾气上来，把诊断书往地上一扔。“我不走！”  
  
“不行！”阿饭赶紧捡起来。“这是命令！”  
  
姚彦这好不容易才和许昕见到了面，私下里一句话还没说过呢，她不想就这么离开。“既然是命令，总要有理由啊！”  
  
她心里想什么，阿饭不用猜都知道。“这是为了你的安全，更是为了许昕的安全！”  
  
姚彦抬头看着阿饭，眼里慢慢的盈满了泪水。  
  
张继科在餐厅里坐着，马龙走过来的时候，他用手点了点自己对面，示意马龙坐下，头都没抬。  
  
“把我约这里，是知道刘国梁不会管我饭？”  
  
张继科拿起刀叉，这才看向马龙。“怎么了你？心情又不好了？”  
  
马龙表情似笑非笑，感觉毫不在乎的样子。“刘国梁这个老狐狸，和王皓那个狐狸精已经进了同一个窝了。”  
  
张继科捡了一大块西兰花，直接叉到嘴里开始嚼。  
  
“你就知道吃，加上许昕那只小狐狸，真是骚一块儿去了！”  
  
张继科放下叉子，把盘子里的牛排粒给扒拉出去，马龙看着直皱眉，这小子吃素，点什么牛排！  
  
“许昕干嘛了？”  
  
“一辆卡米拉科L，米国总统那款。”  
  
张继科点点头。“他热量还挺大的。”  
  
马龙挑眉，“你还夸他？现在刘国梁一来罩着他们，单想挖王皓贪污就不好办了，这是逼着我查许昕的革命党身份啊。”  
  
之前表兄弟俩商谈结果是找到王皓陈玘的贪污证据，给许昕个瓜落吃，然后给人保下来。现在，贪污这事儿就不好抓了，切实的证据无比重要，却抓不到。下下策就只能是抓许昕的革命党身份了。  
  
“他要真是革命党，那就太好了，我直接审，签了字就送他出局。”马龙头疼的按了按太阳穴。  
  
“别说那么多了，先吃饭吧。”张继科看着他那个样子，好像还真是瘦了点。  
  
“吃不下。”马龙向后靠进沙发里，“你昨天相亲怎么样？”  
  
张继科给马龙的杯子里倒了点水。“基本上是相信我有意投诚的。许昕连美人计都用上了。”  
  
马龙拿起水杯的手一僵。“美人计？就他？”  
  
“恩，应该是我到以前，被陈玘或者王皓给逗了，露着个大脖子，自己还没发现。”  
  
“那只能是陈玘，就那个色胚！”马龙喝了口水把杯子往桌上一蹲。“他就跟不了好人！”  
  
张继科伸出叉子，把马龙盘子里的沙拉给叉到自己跟前，开始吃。  
  
“你不是喊我来吃饭的吗！”  
  
“肉是你的。”  
  
“那你不去个中餐厅，非整什么西餐！就这么点菜！”  
  
“安全。符合我在他们眼中的形象。”  
  
马龙翻了个白眼，拿起自己的衣服。“那就让我也符合他们眼中的形象吧，我就坚决不吃了。”  
  
张继科看着他穿戴好。“你这么急干嘛去？”  
  
“两手重点，许昕那边昨天见了一个人，我得回去开个会重点查查。”马龙态度正经的看着张继科。“这要真是革命党，那就没事了。”  
  
“那我就不跟着掺和了。”  
  
“恩，你盯好王皓他们就行。”马龙向外走，又转身回来补充了一句。“看好了许昕！把他们的窃听装置，都给我弄好！”  
  
姚彦委屈的哭，阿饭看着她这个样子，心软了。  
  
“你怎么老是用哭来对付我啊！”  
  
姚彦一边吸鼻涕，一边擦眼泪。“我没哭，我就是不想走。”  
  
“你不是一直想要回部队吗？现在让你回去了，你又不干了，为什么啊？”  
  
这是为什么，俩人心知肚明，阿饭咬了咬牙，这层窗户纸必须给捅了。  
  
“因为你知道许昕是你的革命同志了是吧！你对他的怀疑彻底消失了，感情就越来越深厚，你离不开他了对吧！”  
  
姚彦的脸一下子红了，阿饭正中了她的心事。  
  
“但是干咱们这种工作来说，这很危险你知道吗？”阿饭这个着急啊！  
  
“我知道，可是我不会影响工作的。”  
  
“就算你不会，那许昕呢？！”  
  
姚彦愣了愣，要是许昕为了我影响了工作，是不是他对我……  
  
“你想都不要想，咱们这个小组是非常特殊的，许昕同志的工作是重中之重，是其他人不能替代的，为了他的安全，你和我，随时都要有为了保护他而牺牲的觉悟。”阿饭一眼就看出了姚彦那点遐想。  
  
“姚彦同志，你对他的这种感情，是非常危险的你知道吗？所以，你必须要做出牺牲，感情上的牺牲。”阿饭把医院诊断书向前递给姚彦。  
  
眼泪再也关不住了，一滴滴的砸了下来。姚彦颤巍巍的双手接过。  
  
阿饭看着她的这个样子，自己也是难受。  
  
“阿饭，我走之前，能再见见他吗？”  
  
阿饭沉默着，理智告诉他，最好是见都不要见了。但是看到姚彦那个红着眼圈，又故作坚强的样子。于心不忍。  
  
“就一面，我求求你了……”  
  
终于，阿饭还是叹着气点了点头。姚彦的眼泪还挂在脸上，扯出了一个笑容，清纯可爱。  
  
马龙在住处架起来一块黑板，上面贴了三排照片。  
  
他拿着红色铅笔，一排一排的点过去。每个照片的上面，都标注着时间。  
  
他身后，特务们整齐的站着。  
  
“就这些人？”  
  
“报告长官，这些是银桥棋社登记在册的贵宾会员。”  
  
“能看出谁有问题吗？”  
  
“这里一共一百四十五个人，有七十二个人当天没有在棋社出现过，也就是说，重点目标在剩下的73人之中。”  
  
马龙看着这个特务，气笑了。“还有七十三人，我们没有时间，你能查出来吗！”  
  
旁边的另一个特务赶紧出来。“长官别生气，这个棋社的客流量确实是大。现在已经没有人记得他们进入棋社的准确时间了，也没有人记得还有谁进过九号房间。”  
  
马龙捏着眉心问，“你说许昕在棋社呆了多久？”  
  
“一个半小时。长官。我后来还查了当天的账目，在那个时间段里，一共有二十四个人结账，但是只有一位客人支付了一个半小时的费用，就是许昕。”  
  
马龙伸手，特务飞速的把摘抄的账目递给他。  
  
账目时间价格纷乱，还没有标注类型，马龙只看了一眼就发现了门道。“麻将，扑克，下棋，费用不同？”  
  
“是的长官。许昕的费用是下棋的。”特务非常服气，之前自己也是问了工作人员才知道的。  
  
“还有什么人下棋？”  
  
“交过下棋费用的，当天一共七个人，这其中包括许昕。但他付的是自己的费用。”  
  
马龙再度切中重点。“也就是说，剩下这六个人里面，至少还有一个人是自掏腰包。”  
  
“长官，这六人其中的四个人，我们已经排查了，完全没有嫌疑。剩下的两个人，他们的消费时间有所差异。其中一个人多出个一个半小时。可能是一起下棋的陌生人，还可能……”  
  
马龙抬手打断他，“等等，别着急，如果是这样，两个人所交的费用应该一样才对吧。”  
  
“恩。”特务们点点头。  
  
“那为什么这个人会多出一个半小时呢？”  
  
“他先和许昕下棋，等许昕走了以后，又和另外一个人接着下。”  
  
“问题就在这儿了，许昕和这个人各自付费，他们想给外人造成一个不认识的假象。给我重点查这个人！”  
  
“是！”特务们飞速的跑出去了。  
  
马龙回身看着一黑板的照片，眼神挨个的滑过去，最终停留在标注了时间最相近的三张照片上。许昕在中间，没心没肺的笑着，仿佛天塌下来都不要紧，露出整齐的八颗牙，像个小太阳。  
  
马龙用铅笔的另一头轻轻的点着许昕的脸，不知道在想什么，神情恍惚，随后调转笔头往旁边一画，另外两个重点嫌疑人被染上了红色。  
  
阿饭的笑脸，赫然也在黑板之上。  
  



	18. Chapter 18

冬季的小公园里，姚彦特意打扮了一下自己，扎了一个蝴蝶结在头上。蓝色的女医校服外面，配了个灰色的棉坎肩，黑色的学生裙子很长，快要盖住棉鞋。白色毛线围巾挡住了她的半个脸。  
  
姚彦现在觉得自己可能是有生以来最漂亮的一次了。  
  
她要见许昕，见了这一次，就要分开了，再要见到不知道多久了。她要把最美好的样子展现给他看，让他一直记得，一直一直记得自己。  
  
突然一个硬帮帮的东西顶在了后脑勺上。姚彦吓得一激灵！  
  
“不许动，举起手来。”  
  
听到这个声音，姚彦一下子蹦起来，回头拳头就打了过去。是许昕。  
  
“你怎么这么讨厌，让你吓我！让你吓我！”  
  
许昕跳着躲开，姚彦追过去拍他脑袋。  
  
“哎呀哎呀，”许昕抱着头笑的不行。“你怎么这么胆小啊？”  
  
小丫头不满意的揪住许昕搭在脖子上的围巾。“我才不胆小，是你胆子小才对。”  
  
许昕被拽的不行，但是嘴巴不饶人。“对，对，你胆子大，都大到给老师写小条儿，约小公园见面了。”  
  
一句话说的姚彦大红脸。  
  
俩人笑闹了一下，姚彦拉住许昕的手，专注的看着他的脸。  
  
就像个大男孩一样，脸上那个金丝边的眼镜也挡不住那双亮晶晶的大眼睛，高高的鼻梁，嘴巴笑的咧开着。真想，真想把他就这么拉走，一起走，回革命区去，永远在一块儿。  
  
许昕看着姚彦从开心的笑闹，逐渐变成了愣愣的，眼神充满了不舍，还有些期待。他紧张了。  
  
“大昕。”姚彦深深的看着他的眼睛。“我要走了。”  
  
“走？这才出来就回学校去？”  
  
“不是。”姚彦终于低下头，看着自己拉住的许昕的那双手，修长，细腻。“我要离开沈市，回部队了。”  
  
许昕一下子把手撤出来，扶住姚彦的肩膀。“为什么？！”  
  
“别问了，这是组织的安排，必须服从。”  
  
笑容褪下去了。“是不是阿饭。”  
  
看着小丫头点了点头。许昕烦躁的转身就要走。“我就说让你跟我一起执行任务，他怎么就这么不放心呢！我去跟他说去！”  
  
“许昕同志！”姚彦给他一把拦住。“阿饭说的对，一个真正的革命者，怎么可以为了自己个人的感情而牺牲组织的利益呢！”  
  
许昕愣了一下。“这是正事儿，哪儿有个人感情啊？”  
  
“我有。”  
  
俩人对望着，姚彦的眼神清澈见底，就像是高山上流下来的清泉，溢满了感情，要奔赴许昕这片大海。  
  
许昕无法回答她。只能呆呆的望着她。  
  
“嘿嘿。”姚彦看着他的傻样子，笑了。“你要答应我，永远为人民服务。我的离开，就是为了让你能更好的发挥作用。”  
  
拿出一双手套，姚彦勾起许昕的手，给他套上。“别让我失望好吗？”眼泪一滴一滴的掉在地上。“我希望你能平安的活下来，我会在革命区，一直等待着，你胜利归来的那一天。”  
  
仰起头，脸上已经是充满了阳光的笑容，即使满天乌云，也掩盖不了的那份骄傲。  
  
许昕抬手看着被戴上的黑色皮手套。  
  
是如此的温暖。  
  
但是自己却是最不应该享受这份温暖的人。  
  
东北行营督察处的牌子已经挂在了广兴街那棟气派的大楼上了。  
  
新的领导班子也即将出炉，但是谁都知道，新瓶装老酒。  
  
明明花了大价钱的会议室，装潢风格却低调极了，天知道都有多少银钱跑到了私人的口袋里。  
  
一水的高背靠椅，上面按照刘国梁的远近亲疏，坐着即将任命的各个领导。  
  
龙公子坐在右手边，自身气场太强，他的隔壁是空着，几个官员都选择离他远点。  
  
桌子正对面，就是王皓，紧挨着的座位也是空的，陈玘选择隔了一个位置就坐。  
  
之前已经来了的官员们暗自分析，龙公子旁边必然得是张继科。而王皓留的那个地方，肯定是许昕。这个阵营太明确了。  
  
几位官员如坐针毡，坐在龙公子这边的担心会不会被王皓挤兑啊。而王皓那边的相对好点，但又怕龙公子以后找自己事儿。  
  
此时张继科推门进来了。  
  
马龙抬眼看了他一下，没有明确表态。反倒是陈玘刷的站起来。“继科儿！来啦来啦！快，你皓哥给你留地方啦！”  
  
张继科笑着看了看马龙，那边没动静。于是往陈玘这边走来。王皓赶紧把身边空着的椅子拉开。  
  
“谢谢皓哥。”  
  
帮他打开杯子盖，王皓看了看，里面早就泡好了茶叶。“怎么才来？看看，这黑眼圈，让你表哥给累得够呛吧。”  
  
马龙在对面没有一点反映。张继科为难的笑了笑，小声跟王皓说“还不为了安监听。”  
  
“监听？不是监听我就行。”  
  
“皓哥，谁敢啊！”张继科又看了看马龙，见他还是低着头。小声的跟王皓嘀咕。“是个理发店。”  
  
“理发店？”王皓眼珠转了转，也撇了马龙那边一眼。“不会是叫四季吧？”  
  
“唉？你怎么知道？”张继科扭头看着他。  
  
“呵呵。”王皓刚想说什么，发现刘国梁进来了，只得先停下。  
  
一群官员起立，坐下，整齐划一。  
  
刘国梁满意的点了点头。“这个，来到沈市的时间也不短了，今天是第一次，把大伙儿召集在一起，开个会。”  
  
几个人都面带笑容看着刘国梁。  
  
“经过这一段时间的紧张筹备，咱们东北行营督察处重新成立了，总部就在这里。”用手往桌子上指了指。  
  
陈玘第一个鼓掌，随后掌声一片。  
  
刘国梁欣慰的看了陈玘一眼。“根据上峰的安排，任命我为督察处的主任。”  
  
陈玘又是第一个鼓掌，刘国梁嘴角含笑的抬手示意大家，可以啦。  
  
“啊，至于各个单位的负责人，也已经确定啦。这个，想必是大家更关心的问题了吧。”  
  
这次没鼓掌，几个人都偷摸眼神交流了一下。连龙公子也微微抬了眉毛。  
  
刘国梁拿出一份文件。“下面，我宣布”  
  
话音没落，陈玘就站起来立正站好。其他的官员也都跟着起立。  
  
“恩？”刘国梁看着左右两排人都严肃的立正。“干什么？哈哈哈哈，不要那么紧张，现在是关起门来说话，都坐下。”  
  
陈玘尴尬笑了笑坐下，其他的人也都跟着坐下了。  
  
刘国梁把眼镜戴好，“下面，我宣布，王皓。”  
  
王皓起身，站的笔直。  
  
“任督察处督察。”  
  
陈玘这次开心的扭过身子啪啪的鼓掌。马龙暗地翻了个白眼。  
  
“任命马龙为督察处督察大队，大队长。”  
  
这次是张继科带头鼓掌。  
  
马龙起身又坐下，和王皓对视了一眼，假意的笑了笑。  
  
“任命陈玘为督察处情报科，科长。”  
  
陈玘赶紧站起来，扭头冲刘国梁笑笑。王皓不冷不热的给了他几下掌声。  
  
“任命，张继科为督察处电讯科，科长。”  
  
张继科站起来左右点了点头。马龙依旧没表情，倒是王皓陈玘开开心心的给他鼓掌。  
  
随后几个单位的科长都如愿以偿，基本是老班子，老领导，谁也没换下去，也谁都没提上来。  
  
“任命许昕，为督察处总务科，科长。”  
  
这次不但没人站起来，是连人都没在。  
  
马龙下意识的往自己旁边的位置看了看。其实马龙的直系老师和许昕是同一位，那时候只要一开会，只能他们俩挨着坐，马龙万般嫌弃也没用，还得给许昕的迟到找各种理由。  
  
一见冷场，刘国梁终于从文件上抬起头来。看了看唯一的空位子。“唉？许昕呢？怎么没来？”摘了眼镜，刘国梁不高兴的往桌子上一放。“这么重要的会议他怎么能不来呢？”  
  
倒是王皓赶紧汇报。“主任，这不是明天要发年前福利了嘛，他这个总务科长不去忙活，这个差事交给谁啊。”  
  
刘国梁一听到有钱的事儿，表情马上就和顺了。陈玘赶紧跟上继续说。“老师，现在许昕啊，不光总务科这一摊，上面委托咱们去地方学校交流上课的那一摊，他也担起来啦。基本没有喘气功夫啦。”  
  
刘国梁一听，看起来事儿是真忙，可千万别耽误了赚钱啊。“哎呀，这可不行啊。”  
  
马龙眼睛偷摸看了眼张继科，你要不好。  
  
“去地方学校交流上课的事情，最好还是，交给别的人吧。总务科这一摊，那是我们督察处一切工作的前提保障。”刘国梁眼神在各个下属里转了一个圈子，最后。“张科长！”  
  
张继科赶紧把眯起来的眼睛瞪圆了，表现的精神点，看向刘国梁。  
  
“那个，去学校交流上课的事情，就交给你吧。”  
  
张继科僵硬了一下。但还是点了点头。  
  
反倒是陈玘哎哎的喊出声来。  
  
“老师，我认为啊，宁可许昕这个总务科长不让他干了，这个学校当老师的也得做下去。”  
  
刘国梁一听，有点傻眼。什么情况？  
  
陈玘笑的猥琐。“是女医学院。老师您不知道啊，抗战八年啊，很多公职人员和军人，都单身啊。这许昕虽然级别不够，他不是能再等两年嘛，正好，辅导个女学生，以后就……”  
  
“哈哈，哈哈哈。”刘国梁忍不住的笑了。“也对，也对。那就还是他吧！”  
  
马龙暗暗的瞟了一眼许昕的座位，又看了眼张继科。对方一副逃过一劫的表情，感觉没太在意。马龙心说，你还真自信。  
  
许昕正好是这个时间进来的，一群人看到他，脸上的表情都是那种“你小子偷摸吃独食去了”的了然。给许昕看懵了都。  
  
刘国梁看着他风风火火的进来，不但没生气，还一脸的笑意。  
  
倒是陈玘赶紧喊他。“弟儿，这老师开会，你咋还迟到了呢！”  
  
有了台阶，许昕就飞速的开始下。“那个，按主任的意思，这不是年底了嘛，给大家办点年货。”  
  
说着，就从公文包里拿出了信封。给会议桌前每一个官员都摆了一个。到了刘国梁这里，许昕低声的说“老师，按您的吩咐，这干部的福利呢，今天晚上就送到各自家里。一般职员呢，明天一早我给分发到手里。”  
  
刘国梁美得嘴都合不上。“哎呀，我的不着急，先紧着下边的工作人员。”  
  
陈玘赶紧挑大拇指。  
  
许昕一边发，一边继续说，“腊月二十九啊，在沈市大剧院还有个咱们的晚会。大家想着去。”  
  
到了张继科这里，一个大包放在了跟前，和其他人的信封不是一个级别的。  
  
“继科儿，这是专门给你的。”  
  
张继科没接过来，冲许昕笑了笑。“许科长，这么明显的厚此薄彼，不太合适吧。”  
  
许昕一听，愣了一下。在坐的人，没有不知道许昕和张继科相亲这件事儿的。他也是想着，干脆这么明着给他，不会有人觉得不公平。继科儿怎么反倒是堵了我一把。  
  
马龙眼里闪过点儿笑意。我还真以为你挺淡定的，原来得遇见正主儿才翻车。  
  
大家一副看好戏的样子，想看许昕怎么下台。  
  
王皓一伸手把口袋给接下来，打开看了看，推到了张继科怀里。“这是我让大昕给你买的，但是跑腿的都是他，我可没本事买得到。你是第一次在东北过冬，得准备点儿防冻的物件。”  
  
张继科赶紧笑着接下。“这要是皓哥给我的。那我就收下了。”  
  
许昕委屈的看了他一眼。张继科也盯着他，嘴上是笑着，眼神分明是你小子等着。  
  
溜达了一圈，许昕终于拿着最后一个信封，看到了马龙，和马龙旁边的空座位。那铁定就是我的了。  
  
“龙公子，这是你的。”赶紧双手把信封递过去，马龙没接，许昕赶紧给摆在了桌上。又看见马龙手边的水杯始终没动，习惯的给拿起来看了看，皱了皱眉头。  
  
这茶叶给的太多了，别说这个失眠的，好人都得睁着眼过夜。  
  
马龙看着他起身去把茶杯拿走，又拿了杯白开水回来给放在桌子上。  
  
张继科眼神又沉了一点。  
  
可能是这种反映过于亲密，和马龙现在的形象不符。  
  
他站起来。  
  
“主任，咱们会开完了吗？”  
  
刘国梁有点愣，还有逼着我散会的？但是马龙又不太好招惹。  
  
“啊，可以了，算是散会了。这次重点表扬一下许昕。我顶着压力让他当总务科长，这个决定看来是对的！”  
  
陈玘王皓一起鼓掌。  
  
“龙公子你是有什么问题？”  
  
“我有点事情想和您单独谈谈。”  
  
刘国梁比较怵他一本正经的跟自己单独相处，特别是现在，他已经和王皓暗地里有联系了。  
  
“那，你十分钟以后来办公室找我。散会！”  
  
许昕快步的走出来，奔着自己的车就去了，现在他有司机。是陈玘身边给他分过来的一个特务，外号棒槌。  
  
棒槌看着许昕，嘀嘀咕咕的和他说了几句话，就这么会儿功夫，陈玘追了出来。  
  
“弟儿！别走！”  
  
许昕赶紧回头迎过去。“哥你怎么了？”  
  
陈玘抓着一个信封。“这个，龙公子的，他没拿。你收着吧！”  
  
许昕一看，伸手捏着信封抻了抻，没从陈玘手里给抻出来。“哎呀哥，你还给我干嘛，你收着呗！”  
  
“好！”一点都不含糊的直接给装包了。“弟儿啊，你说这龙公子，真是气人，一点儿也不上道儿！”  
  
“哥你生什么气啊，大过节的。”  
  
“唉，你说你对他多好，看人家怎么对你啊！人家暗中调查你呢！”陈玘看看左右没人，拉着许昕往边上靠靠。“我告诉你啊，他查四季理发店呢啊。”  
  
许昕看着他严肃的眼神，哈哈哈哈的笑了。  
  
“哥，他盯着就盯着呗，那怕什么啊，我还巴不得他把四季理发店给端了呢，这样我跟革命党还有个了断。”  
  
陈玘愣了半天才想起来，对啊，许昕是革命党派回来卧底的军统特务啊！  
  
马龙拿着一打子照片，敲了敲刘国梁办公室的门。  
  
“进来。”  
  
本打算是单独和刘国梁谈谈，却发现，王皓正坐在里面。  
  
“主任，你们谈，我先走了。”王皓赶紧起身。  
  
“唉，不用。”刘国梁拦住他。“龙公子，有情况直接说吧。”  
  
马龙看着这俩，点了点头，把照片递给了刘国梁。  
  
“这个人是谁啊？”随手指了指沙发，示意马龙坐下。  
  
“这个人姓范，是四季理发店的老板。”马龙选择站着，并且和王皓保持了一定距离。“我们对这个人进行了一些调查，发现这个人很可疑。”  
  
王皓眼神在龙公子和刘国梁手中的照片上飘了飘。  
  
“四季理发店也很可能是革命党的秘密联络点。”  
  
刘国梁严肃的看完照片，伸手递给了王皓。马龙看了看继续说“我们要求对这个人进行严密监察，包括他认识的所有人，和他以前做过的所有事情。”  
  
“王督察，你的意见呢？”刘国梁发现王皓一点都没惊讶或者紧张的样子。  
  
“我看，”王皓笑了一下。“根本就没这个必要。”  
  
“为什么！”马龙没想到王皓这么随意的就反驳了他的意见。  
  
“查什么？”王皓把照片往桌子上一放。“他本来就是革命党啊。”  
  
“你知道他是革命党？！”  
  
“对啊，许昕一来沈市，就告诉我了。这姓范的，是他革命党的联络人。”  
  
王皓起身走了两步，离马龙近了些。马龙看到他的表情如此淡定。“龙公子，你别忘了，这许昕，是革命党派回来的卧底！如果动了这姓范的，革命党就知道许昕靠不住了。”  
  
王皓转回头看向刘国梁。“主任，我认为还是不要因小失大。白白的断了这条我们已经掌握的重要线索。”  
  
马龙本想打王皓他们一个措手不及。没想到，自己反倒被打了个大窝脖。  
  
他看着王皓气定神闲的坐下。“那主任。您的意思呢？”  
  
刘国梁摸着脑袋犹豫了一下。“额，我觉得王皓说的对，既然留着这条线有用，那我们就暂时先别动他。”又赶紧看看龙公子脸色。“这件事先放一下，你，你还有别的事儿吗？”  
  
马龙嘴角翘起来，神色倒是挺平和。许昕要是在这里就该哆嗦了，这是生气了，他会找事儿的。  
  
“没事儿了。”  
  
马龙只是点了点头。离开了。  
  
刘国梁看着他走，又起身确定他走远了。马上转回头来问王皓。  
  
“你们五八一那批货，不是通过这个姓范的脱手吧？”  
  
“放心吧，不是他。而且，到底这批货是不是到了革命党手里，谁都说不清楚。您就别操心了。”王皓笑嘻嘻的。  
  
刘国梁满意的点点头。“龙公子这个人，你也是多少了解的，我们这些事儿。”  
  
王皓赶紧说知道知道。  
  
“知道就好，别让他抓到什么。”  
  
“放心吧主任！”王皓起身往外走，刘国梁跟过来送他。  
  
“主任您说，这个龙公子，不盯着革命党，干嘛老盯着自己人。他自己不想过好日子就算了，还看不得别人过好日子，老跟这里找碴。”  
  
“皓啊，大家都在一起共事，如果咱们之间你争我斗的，弄的势不两立，那就是我这个主任的黑锅了。”  
  
王皓抿了抿嘴，明白他这个意思，现在这个主任是和自己穿一条裤子的。但是正面扛龙公子还是不行，要是刘国梁走了，再来一个还得重新喂，那就最好现在粉饰太平，大家都好。  
  
“好的主任。”王皓杏眼弯弯的笑了。  
  



	19. Chapter 19

阿饭的照片，一张张的被摆在了桌上。  
  
马龙仔细的看着上面这个三十来岁的男人，神情专注。  
  
旁边的一个特务瞧了瞧。“长官。这个人咱们还查吗？”  
  
头都不抬，马龙双手合十支着下巴。“为什么不查？”  
  
“可是，如果连刘主任都下令留着这条线索，咱们要还是查下去的话，会不会让刘主任不高兴啊？”  
  
旁边另一个特务赶紧用脚踢了一下，你真是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
  
马龙终于把目光从照片上拽了出来，眼里透出寒意。  
  
“你怕得罪人吗？”  
  
“那你就不要干这行！”  
  
“让刘国梁和王皓这拨人在窝里面好好等着吧！”  
  
马龙咆哮出声，几个特务都哆嗦了一下。  
  
“什么他妈不能动这条线，那是怕断了他们的财路！”  
  
重重的拍了下桌子，照片跟着震了一下。  
  
“查，一定要查！”  
  
“是长官！”几个特务赶紧立正。  
  
“就算揪不出姓范的上线，也一定给他们点颜色看看！”  
  
机器人作风一直是马龙的特色，冰冷，铁血，聪明，睚眦必报。  
  
许昕在寒风里等着自己的轿车开过来。  
  
棒槌赶紧下车给他拉开车门。  
  
“上哪儿去啦！”许昕难得的很暴躁，他着急。  
  
“哥，我有点儿事儿！”棒槌赶紧拉过许昕，低头耳语。  
  
许昕听完，脸色严肃的看着棒槌。“你这事儿，千万别跟任何人说。”  
  
“我哪儿敢啊！走走，咱们上车。”棒槌赶紧推着许昕上车。自己跑去驾驶席。  
  
许昕在车上，脑子没停的转着。“棒槌，这事儿太大了，你再去查查，把事儿弄清楚了。”  
  
棒槌赶紧回头，“明白了哥，你放心吧。”  
  
正说着，路边不远处陈玘围着那条红围巾，低着个脑袋往这边走。  
  
许昕一眼看到。“停车。”  
  
陈玘此时颇有点做贼心虚的感觉，突然被人拦下，差点把擒拿都用出来了，才发现是许昕。  
  
“哎呀弟儿啊！你吓死我了！”  
  
许昕心说，我多大能耐，你们一个两个都说我吓人。  
  
“老大，你这是要去哪儿啊！怎么不开车？”许昕拉着陈玘的臂弯就往自己的车上带。“坐我的车！”  
  
陈玘赶紧给他拽回来。“唉，不用不用，弟儿，你有事你先忙吧，哥还有事儿！”  
  
许昕歪着头看着他。“哥，不方便让我知道啊？”  
  
陈玘看着他这个样子，心里有点嘀咕。“没，没啥不方便的，啊，你看，就是便衣寻访呢！哈哈。”  
  
许昕俩眼里透着狡猾。“哥啊，俗话说的好，没有不透风的墙，你说呢。”一边说，还一边给陈玘把被风吹开的红围巾又围了围。  
  
一双秀美的手在自己脖子上绕来绕去，陈玘眼珠子跟着手转着。“啥风，啥墙啊……”  
  
“兄弟这都是为你好。”许昕摸着红围巾，给抻了抻。“有些事儿呢，得不偿失，不做为妙，你说呢？”  
  
陈玘是有点明白，但是依旧装糊涂。“弟儿啊！你这啥事儿啊！哈哈。”干笑了两声。  
  
“这你要是跟我装傻，那出了事儿就是你自己的啊！”许昕看着他咧嘴笑了。“我走了！”  
  
转身上车，棒槌赶紧开车离开了。陈玘望着远去的汽车，左右瞧了瞧，把红围巾又给往脸上多挡了挡，缩着脖子走了。  
  
女子医学院刚刚下课，姚彦拿着医院证明往校长室走。她坚持上完了许昕的书法课才离开。  
  
又违反了纪律！她心里暗自嘀咕着。  
  
但是她就想多看看许昕，多一眼就是一眼。  
  
“姚彦同学！”许昕的声音从一群女学生身后传来。  
  
回过头，看着许昕快步走过来。穿着国军的制服，挺拔俊秀，真像太阳神，全身都在发光呢！  
  
“姚彦同学，听说你病了？”  
  
“啊，许老师怎么连你都知道了？”  
  
“嗨，坏事儿传千里呗！”  
  
俩人正大光明的说着话，仿佛漫不经心的往人少的犄角旮旯走去。  
  
“我跟你说件正事儿啊！表情放轻松。”许昕挑了一个死角，确定周围没人，声音严肃。  
  
姚彦赶紧露出一个甜甜的笑脸来。  
  
“阿饭现在很危险，通知他迅速离开。”  
  
姚彦的笑容瞬间垮了一下，又使劲的扬起来。  
  
“出什么事儿了？”  
  
“龙公子盯上他了。让他马上撤离。”许昕的表情自然，一副开心的样子。姚彦虽然也笑着，但是那僵硬的嘴角还是透露出紧张。  
  
“那我呢？”  
  
许昕想了想，“你还不能走，如果跟我有关系的两个人同时消失了的话，敌人就会注意到我。”  
  
姚彦噢了一下，松了口气。她现在心情虽然紧张，又偷偷窃喜着，可以不用离开了。  
  
“知道怎么通知阿饭吗？”许昕看她又放松了的样子，有点摸不透。  
  
姚彦点点头。“老板，最近学校管的严，女生都不让留长发了，麻烦你帮我把头发剪一下吧。”  
  
“就是这句暗语。”  
  
“现在就去吗？万一，理发店周围有特务怎么办？”姚彦还是第一次干这种工作，有点胆怯。  
  
许昕一愣，眉头皱起来。“你在北市不是搞过地下工作嘛？”  
  
姚彦想起以前跟他吹过牛，说自己在北市也是地下工作者。“那，那也只是贴贴传单什么的，具体的工作还没做过……”一边说，一边偷眼看许昕。  
  
用手抵住太阳穴按了按。“没你想的那么复杂。打个电话就行了。”  
  
许昕看了看表，他必须得走了。“记得用公用电话！打电话的时候一定要心态平和，千万不要说多余的话，不要露出马脚。”  
  
“你放心吧，保证完成任务！”  
  
在龙公子的临时宅邸，表面上看着是很简陋的一个院子，里面可大有乾坤。不但院子大，房间多，一水儿的青砖灰瓦。北房向着阳面的一侧，窗户又大，房间又宽敞。东西厢房也是高房梁，带着抄手游廊的。  
  
此时西厢房里，跟衣柜大小的监听器正在工作着。两个特务正在认真的调试着。  
  
被监听的对象，正在给一位客人吹着头发，阿饭。  
  
电话铃响了两声，阿饭停下风筒，跟客人道了个歉才走过去接。  
  
“喂，是范师傅吗？”  
  
两名特务飞快的把声音开大，录音设备也运转起来。  
  
“喂，您是哪位啊？”  
  
“我是你的顾客，范师傅，我想问一下，年前您还营业吗？”  
  
这个声音太熟悉，阿饭明白这是有情况了。  
  
“营业，买卖家的不做生意，靠什么吃饭啊，照常营业。”  
  
“那个，我再问一下，你们能剪短发吗？就是洋学生那种。”  
  
姚彦内心还是紧张的不行，虽然她站在公用电话跟前，至少默念了三次暗语，现在依旧觉得有点懵。  
  
“最近学校管的严，女生都不让留长头发了，麻烦你帮我剪一下。”  
  
阿饭拿着电话，神色严肃，没马上回答。  
  
“你看，方便吗？”姚彦鬼使神差的，突噜了一句。  
  
特务发现对面声音有中断，赶紧又把机器调试一下。听到又有声音传出，才放心的继续听。  
  
“没问题啊，您什么时候过来？”  
  
“今天下午吧。下午四点半，你看行吗？”  
  
重要的消息传递了出去，姚彦终于放松了。  
  
“好的好的。谢谢您赏脸啊。”  
  
“恩，再见。”  
  
“再见。”  
  
特务听着电话挂断，录音停止，拿出登记簿把时间和重点内容记录上。  
  
此时一名刚从总部回来的特务跑到门口。  
  
“你们几个，赶紧换班了就去总部把节前奖金领了去！”  
  
两个特务赶紧站起来。“多钱？”  
  
“五块银元呢！每个人都有！”  
  
三人欢天喜地的聊在了一起。“要说领钱，别人就算了，咱们大队的，得赶紧去。晚了铁定得挤兑咱们。”  
  
“那也没辙，谁叫咱们龙公子老是跟总务的那个许科长不对付呢？”  
  
相互看了看，贼兮兮的压低声音，“你说，咱们龙队也是，好端端的，跟谁作对不好？非跟财神爷作对！”  
  
“就是啊，他自己家里不缺钱，可咱们小门小户的，得吃穿啊！”  
  
马龙刚才就悄没声息的走进来。他坏着呢。  
  
就听见三个小的继续还说。“你看那个许科长，人多好啊！听说，电讯科的张科长和他关系好，电讯科的福利都比咱们多。”  
  
哟，还有张继科的事儿了。马龙抬了抬眉毛，脚尖在地上一点。  
  
干特务的没有不警醒的，许昕除外。  
  
“长官！”  
  
说了半天小话的三人，战战兢兢的站成一排，相互递着眼色，都猜测着长官是从哪儿开始听的。  
  
马龙笑了笑。“我是跟着你进来的。”指了指一个。“前后脚吧。都听着了。”  
  
三人一哆嗦。  
  
“你们说的也对，我呢，是不缺钱。你们干工作呢，是为了挣钱。所以……”马龙停了停。“我要求你们，端起碗来吃饭，放下筷子骂娘！他总务科给的好处，你们该拿就拿着，不用跟他客气。但是，拿了好处可以，不许心存感激！听到了没！”  
  
“是！”  
  
马龙走到设备跟前，伸手拿起耳麦。“我是没许昕那个家伙会做人，但是，你们最好也看清楚，谁？才是你们的头儿！”  
  
三个特务不寒而栗，赶紧点头表示知道了。  
  
“汇报一下，有什么情况？”  
  
马龙自己拿着耳麦，往头上一戴。  
  
“报告长官，一上午只有几个电话，都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿。”  
  
拿起登记簿，马龙看了看。“放最后一个。”  
  
阿饭的声音和一个陌生女孩的声音响起。  
  
马龙专心的听着。  
  
剪发？方便吗？  
  
下午四点，阿饭穿着棉袍从药铺走出来，深色的围巾挡住了大半的脸，一个没留神，撞倒了一个穿女医学院制服的女学生，书本散落了一地。  
  
“对不起！对不起！”阿饭赶紧蹲下身去捡书本，一张火车票无声无息的落在他手边。不动声色的抓起来。  
  
姚彦也蹲在地上捡着。  
  
“阿饭，我想送送你。”  
  
“胡闹，快回家去！”  
  
随即，阿饭起身，拎着药离开了。  
  
姚彦看着他离去的背影，快速转身，眼圈有点红了。  
  
几名特务飞奔着跑到马龙跟前。  
  
“龙队！”  
  
马龙回头看着他们满头汗的样子。“跟丢了？”  
  
“姓范的离开理发店以后，我们就一直跟着，他在北大街进了一间小铺，半天就没再出来，等弟兄们进去之后发现，还有个后门。”  
  
马龙眼神犀利的看着他们。压了压怒气，“指出小铺的位置。”  
  
特务迅速的跑到地图前。“这儿！”  
  
指尖抵在沈市最繁华的商业街上。  
  
“有没有封锁附近的交通？”  
  
“发现他消失十来分钟，我们的人手全撒出去了！包括所有的车站，行脚，都有我们的人。可这小子就像凭空消失一样。”看着马龙不满意的神色，特务赶紧把能汇报的都先说了。“我们之前还留了他的脚印资料。”  
  
马龙嘴角总算露出了一点笑模样。转身走到衣架前，摘下了自己的皮大衣。  
  
“你们知道吗？大隐隐于朝；中隐隐于市；小隐隐于野。”  
  
一甩大衣，穿在身上。“姓范的，是个非常有经验的革命党，我相信他还在那儿！”  
  
特务相互看了一眼。“那我们还是去这里找？”  
  
马龙扣着扣子。“对，比对脚印，逐个盘查，一定把他给我揪出来。”  
  
“是！”  
  
姚彦颤抖的站在十字路口，周围来来往往的男人都会偷摸看一眼，但是发现她女医学院的校服，就赶紧避开了。谁都知道，不定是哪家早就下了聘的太太了。  
  
许昕挂着军统牌子的汽车停下来，接上了姚彦。周围的人都是果然如此的表情。  
  
黑色车的门被拉开，穿着黑色皮大衣的马龙，带着一群黑色制服的特务，像一群不祥的鸟儿，站在了繁华的商业街路口。  
  
“报告长官。”几个特务快步走过来。  
  
“发现脚印了？”  
  
“在电车站旁边的车道附近。发现他的脚印和行人的重叠了。会不会，他上车逃了？”  
  
“不可能，电车十分钟才有一趟。”马龙往前走，“以他现在的情况，是等不及的。”  
  
拿起地图顶在了车前盖上。“这里，是沈市最繁华的地区，鱼龙混杂，说不定他现在已经躲在人群中，伺机逃走了。”  
  
“长官，如果他在这一带，咱们该怎么找呢？要想把这里封锁挨个盘查，咱们的人肯定不够，除非，找警察大队协助！”  
  
“哼，等他们来了，黄花菜都凉了。”  
  
马龙收起地图往车上一丢。  
  
“哈，我们干嘛要撵在别人的屁股后面呢？”他笑了笑。“姓范的在沈市呆不下去了，如果一个人出逃，首先会做些什么呢？”  
  
特务想了想。“应该是尽快找到出逃工具。”  
  
“那商业街有什么出逃工具呢？”  
  
“那是没有，但是……”特务琢磨了一下。“这条街挨着一个叫小金桥的地方，那是通往顺市的要道，难不成，他要逃去顺市？”  
  
马龙撇了特务一眼。“这两天下了暴雪，今晚明天的还会下，有几家买卖家敢出车啊？能有什么车不会被暴雪所影响，还能正常行驶呢？”细长的眼睛闪出得意。“火车，只有火车。”  
  
“通知所有人，往南站集结，记住我的话，不要盯着票房，只要盯死出入口就可以了。”  
  
特务中不少是马龙的旧部，迅速的行动，只有几名新人目前跟着马龙，负责开车和勤杂。  
  
“这是为什么？”新人总有好奇的。  
  
马龙上车，看了他一眼。“我敢保证，他现在已经拿到票了。他只不过是吸引我们的眼球，想往小金桥上引，可实际上，他就是来这里取票的。”  
  
汽车发动起来，马龙看着车窗外匆匆忙忙的行人。“就要过年了啊，革命党也得过年了。”  
  
许昕的浅色轿车找了个人烟稀少的地方停在了路边。车里的姚彦已经哭成了泪人。  
  
“阿饭可能出事儿了！”  
  
许昕扭头看着她。“你怎么知道的？别着急，慢慢说！”  
  
“下午我跟阿饭见面，把车票给了他以后，他就走了，我实在是不放心，就偷偷跟在他后面……”  
  
许昕焦急的喊出来。“你怎么这么做，这很危险！”  
  
“我知道！可是我不管！！”姚彦发泄似的也叫出来。她毕竟太年轻，而地下工作又太残酷。  
  
“阿饭是一个多好的人啊！我就是想看到他平安的离开这里！”  
  
许昕看着姚彦那张稚嫩的脸，想起阿饭警告他不许把姚彦扯进去的话，都对！她还不能胜任现在的工作。  
  
但是已经来不及了。  
  
“我没追上他，但是去往南站的路已经戒严了，到处都是特务和军警。”姚彦继续抹着眼泪，说了她一路的观察。  
  
“坏了！”许昕赶紧发动汽车，向南站方向开去。  
  
“我们这是要去哪儿？”看着许昕紧张的神色。姚彦嘴里发苦，她下意识觉得这次出事，可能和自己有关。  
  
“去南站，但愿来得及。要不然……”  
  
“要不然什么？”  
  
许昕眼睛看着前方的道路，手紧紧的把这方向盘。“就再也见不到阿饭了。”  
  
“长官，北站要不要加派点人手过去？万一？”  
  
马龙习惯性的上了车就闭目养神，他抬起一只手示意不用。  
  
“放心，他跑不掉。姓范的在我们的势力范围内已经没有立足之地了，他能跑到哪里去？”  
  
“革命区！”  
  
马龙微微睁眼看了一下车窗外的天色，把放在车座上的国军厚呢子大衣拉到腿上。“对啊，只能去革命区，沈市周围，还有哪儿掌握在革命军的手里呢？”  
  
特务想了一下。“本兮！”  
  
马龙继续闭目养神，“你可以去查查列车表，沈市只有南站才有去本兮的车。”  
  
特务露出钦佩的神色。但是马龙不关注这些，他闭着眼想了一会儿。  
  
“你们说，他为什么知道自己暴露了，突然要跑呢？”  
  
特务这个时候反应是最快的。“长官，我们很小心，监听绝对没有被他发现。”  
  
马龙乐了一下。“他离开的时候，有拿什么东西吗？”  
  
“没有长官，如果他拿了东西，我们就会警觉起来，不让他逃跑。”  
  
“那，火车票呢？谁给的他票？又是谁让他知道必须逃跑呢？”  
  
那只能是有另一个革命党了。车内的每个特务都了然了。  
  
马龙向后仰倒在靠背上。“这个人是谁，现在我没功夫管他，只要抓到这个姓范的，就一切真相大白了。”  
  
天色已经全黑了，军警和特务们飞速的集结在沈市南站的门口，黑色轿车车门打开，穿着国军厚呢子长款大衣的马龙，把军帽整理了一下，没有任何语言，他只是简单的一扬手，这群令人闻风丧胆的刽子手们就快速的行动，将整个南站围了个水泄不通。  
  
马龙回身看了看站牌子，今天，他得反将一军。  
  
许昕的车飞驰到南站前街的路口，被拦了下来。  
  
一个军警用枪笔着车轮胎，另一个走过来盘查。  
  
许昕下车。“什么情况？兄弟。”  
  
姚彦在车里，看着好几把枪都对着自己乘坐的这辆车，吓得不敢动。  
  
“我是行营督察处的许科长。”见军警并不理他的套近乎，就拿出工作证，打算压对方一把。  
  
认真的核对了一下工作证，军警敬了个礼。但是没有让开一步。“对不起长官，前方戒严，你不能通过。”  
  
许昕毫不犹豫的给了他一个嘴巴。姚彦看着这个许昕，这是她从未见到过的，属于军统的那个许昕，不由得有些颤栗，却又觉得这个霸道军官的样子好帅。  
  
“能不能过！”许昕冷眼看着军警脸上红了一块。  
  
“接到上峰指令！不能过！”  
  
许昕回身上车，眼神望着前方不足十米的卡哨。  
  
汽车猛地动起来，往前开去。  
  
齐刷刷的一排枪抬起来，扣上扳机，随时开枪。  
  
这就是马龙的士兵，如同他一样，铁血的机器人。


	20. Chapter 20

许昕的车，在最后的两米，停了下来，挂上了倒车档，慢慢向后退去。  
  
仿佛一开始的向前就是给调头腾个地方而已。  
  
哨卡前的军警，把举着的枪放下。  
  
一切跟没发生一样。  
  
许昕往回开了五十米将车停下。他的背后就是南站，远远的可以望到里面灯火通明。  
  
姚彦不安的看向许昕。  
  
“再看一眼南站吧。”  
  
“就当，是给阿饭送行。”  
  
“把他记在心里。”  
  
一种不甘的心情喷薄而出，姚彦像是看救命稻草一样看着许昕。“许昕！你也是个特务吧许昕！你一定有办法救他的对不对？对不对？！”  
  
但是此时，许昕的眼睛望着前方，没有回答她。  
  
“我求求你了！你救救阿饭吧！”  
  
双手一下就抓住了许昕的胳膊，期望他扭头看着自己说好的。  
  
那不可能了。  
  
突然身后传出几声枪响，两个人迅速的回头，姚彦扒着许昕的手松开，打开了车门。  
  
她失去了理智，完全沉浸在同志牺牲的痛苦之中，拼命的往南站跑去。  
  
许昕一把抱住了她。  
  
一声沉闷的巨响，地面仿佛都震动了一下，漆黑的夜空瞬间被火光点燃了，只有一瞬间，又消失下去。  
  
许昕抱着姚彦，拼命的抱住她，两个人都望向不远处的火光。  
  
革命党，在烈火中战斗，在烈火中永生。  
  
汽车开到了女子医学院的附近，熄火。  
  
两个人沉默着。  
  
最终，许昕默默的注视着前方漆黑的街道。“你明白了吗？这就是我们的工作。”  
  
这个工作是多么的残酷啊！当自己的战友去世的时候，他们只能笑着面对。  
  
姚彦那口怨愤无处发泄，只能咬着嘴唇，把眼泪憋在眼眶里。  
  
许昕的手一把抓住了她的下巴，将她扭向自己。  
  
这本是让人脸红的举动，现在两个人之间却有些上下级较劲的感觉。  
  
“小丫头，听我说。”  
  
姚彦瞪着眼睛看着他，眼中透出恼怒。  
  
“明天你断绝所有一切外界的联系，如果两天接不到我的平安电话，就迅速撤离。”  
  
许昕的眼圈也是红的，但是眼神平静。现在的他，在姚彦的眼中，是如此的冷酷，面对自己战友的死，无动于衷，反而开始算计如果战友没死的话，该怎么办。  
  
一把挥开了那只手。“你什么意思啊！你的意思是如果阿饭活着会出卖你！”  
  
“我们必须以防万一，做好各种应变措施！”  
  
这是每个地下工作者都会去做的事情。被俘和死亡，后者更好安排。而前者，拥有各种可能性。  
  
姚彦没有经过这方面的培训，她只是凭着自己对许昕的那份爱意，和对信仰的忠诚，才来到沈市做地下工作。她太缺乏经验。  
  
“没有万一！”她的情绪终于爆发出来，刀尖指向了她心中最亲的那个人。“许昕你怎么会这么说呢！你也太冷血了吧！”眼泪哗哗的流着，姚彦那双湿漉漉的眼睛，擦都不擦的使劲瞪着。“你知道阿饭曾经说过什么嘛！他说你的工作非常重要，他可以为你失去生命！你竟然还怀疑他！我真是看错了你了！”  
  
许昕闭上了眼睛。“你误会我了小丫头。”  
  
“我没有误会！你不许叫我小丫头！以后也不许！”  
  
他一句话也不想说了，甚至不想看见姚彦那张脸。  
  
这个样子更加激怒了姚彦，她打开了车门，奔着学校跑去。  
  
许昕静静靠在座椅上，沮丧冲击着他，南站的枪声和爆炸，阿饭的牺牲，姚彦的不理解。那种无人诉说的孤独感紧紧的包裹住他。他需要一个温暖的怀抱，需要那个人搂着他，让他哭出来，那个属于他的港湾。  
  
张继科，你离我为什么那么的远？  
  
过了好一会儿，许昕慢慢的打着了车，向着反方向开去。  
  
这一晚，马龙也很不好过，他现在一点也不想找人抱抱，他想狠狠的揍谁一顿。  
  
“你弄个死人给我有什么用！”  
  
身边的特务看着长官愤怒的一脚踹开椅子。  
  
“长官，是这小子先开了枪，打死咱们两个兄弟，然后他还引爆了两颗手榴弹。真不是我们打死的。”  
  
马龙冷冷的看着阿饭的尸体。  
  
妈的，明天又是一堆事儿！  
  
清早，许昕低着头走进督察处的大楼，他假意的整理自己的制服，偷眼关注着周围有没有什么动静，一直走到楼梯口，一切都正常。  
  
陈玘和王皓正也走到楼梯口，三人一见面，许昕赶紧露出笑脸。“老大，皓哥。”  
  
“弟儿啊！”陈玘满面的笑容，正想和许昕寒暄两句。  
  
棒槌无声无息的从楼梯后面露出半个头，挤眉弄眼的冲许昕打眼色。  
  
三个人的目光都被吸引过去了。  
  
“咳！”许昕赶紧咳嗽一声。“那个，哥，我先去说点事儿。一会儿聊啊！”  
  
拉上棒槌往办公室里快步走去。  
  
陈玘看着他们着急忙慌的背影。“这俩人，鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
  
王皓抬了抬眉毛。“大昕有事儿不会瞒着我的。”  
  
“那可难说，”陈玘觉得自己最近在家里的地位有所下降，许昕这小子还风啊墙的咋呼自己一次，得给他点小鞋穿。“媳妇，你不觉得最近他才像老大吗！”  
  
王皓本来都要走了，听到这么一句，停住了。  
  
“怎么不走了？”陈玘无非就是想说一句而已，没想到他还真想管了！  
  
王皓一拉陈玘，“走！”  
  
张继科本来在电讯室里教两个珍稀动物用监听器。之所以是珍稀动物，那是两名高官的儿媳妇，这种人是不能放在一线工作的，办公室里又怕有人惦记，电讯科是最好，没几个人，也不出门，福利待遇还好。  
  
张继科一边教她们，一边偷摸的打量几眼，想许昕这小子身边都是这样的姑娘吧。满身的香味，也不嫌腻。  
  
刚把使用手册给讲明白了，俩姑娘都小脸红扑扑的要他手把手教。张继科如临大敌。教的不好，你们说我太废；教的好了，你们说我撩妹！正发愁呢。  
  
王皓如同天降奇兵似的推门进来了。  
  
张继科喜形于色了都。“皓哥你们怎么来了？！”  
  
王皓看了看里面的人，“有点事儿想找你帮个忙。”  
  
两个领导儿媳妇马上识趣的起身离开了。  
  
张继科直到看着她们出去，这才松了一口气。王皓看他的表情就明白了，揶揄的笑了笑。  
  
“继科儿啊，能不能，让我打探一下许科长办公室的情况啊？”  
  
张继科一愣，“现在？”看着王皓那放松的表情，估计是没大事儿。“没问题！别说他许科长，现在全沈市都在我的监听范围内。”  
  
许昕的办公室里，棒槌扑通就跪下了。  
  
“你是不是人！啊！”许昕恨铁不成钢的指着棒槌骂。  
  
“告诉你别打牌，别打牌！你赢不了就算了，还把你家爷们儿也抵了债啊！”  
  
棒槌跪着嚎啕大哭。“哥啊，我把钱都输给陈老大了。我是真没有办法才借高利贷啊！”  
  
监听的三个人都是一愣，王皓和张继科看向陈玘。  
  
陈玘大红脸。  
  
棒槌抽自己两个大嘴巴，“哥，我不是人。我欠揍啊！”  
  
王皓伸手一把就拧住了陈玘的耳朵，陈玘哎呀哎呀的叫起来。张继科赶紧上前拦着。  
  
“你有出息了啊！那是你自己的弟兄，给人家弄的家破人亡的！”王皓被张继科拉住，恨恨的数落陈玘。“回家再跟你算账！”  
  
陈玘唯唯诺诺的低头认错。  
  
许昕看着棒槌确实有意悔改的样子。“起来吧。”  
  
棒槌流着眼泪不肯起来。  
  
“你那赌债，皓哥都给你还上了，回头我找人去给你把男人领回来。”  
  
棒槌一把扑过去抱住许昕的腿。“哥，我谢谢你和皓哥。你们是我恩人。”  
  
“得了吧你！以后，你工资我直接发你男人手里，再让我逮住你敢打牌，不用老大皓哥他们动手，我直接给你毙了！”  
  
棒槌痛哭流涕的感谢着。  
  
“你瞧瞧人家大昕！”王皓感叹着。“人家自掏腰包是为了什么？为了挽回你的面子！你看看你干的都是什么事儿啊！丢人不丢人！”说着火儿又上来了，伸手再度拧住了陈玘的耳朵。  
  
张继科又是赶紧拦着，两个办公室，一样的兵荒马乱。  
  
终于王皓撒了手，张继科回到原位笑了。“皓哥，这个许昕，你们还真没白疼他。”  
  
王皓现在情绪平静了点。  
  
陈玘赶紧说。“好弟弟，好弟弟！”  
  
“现在像许昕这样的人，还真不好找了。”张继科拿着耳机听着他嘱咐棒槌好好过日子。  
  
王皓瞧着他。“动心了吧？哥不会坑你的！你要相信我的眼光。”  
  
俩人笑闹了几句，陈玘看着这个趋势，偷摸的往门口走。  
  
“你干嘛去？回来！”王皓后脑勺都装着陈玘专用雷达，迅速的给人喊回来。  
  
“你说你和人家大昕比比，你这个男人还有意义嘛！”王皓指了指耳机又点了点陈玘的脑门。  
  
张继科怕他再动手，赶紧给陈玘说好话。“我哥也就是爱摸两把牌，这几个老爷们儿的，摸把牌不叫事儿，不乱搞就行啦！”  
  
王皓看着陈玘乐呵呵的说对啊对啊。伸手一下子又拧了他大腿一把。给陈玘疼的眼泪没掉下来。  
  
三人又拿起耳机继续听。  
  
许昕郁闷的在桌子跟前溜达着。“你说我哥怎么就这么不让人省心呢！我非得找个机会给他这毛病改了去！”  
  
棒槌已经站起来了。  
  
“棒槌，这事儿千万不能让皓哥知道！”  
  
“我知道哥，你放心吧！”  
  
王皓抬头看着陈玘。你居然还有事儿瞒着我！  
  
陈玘看着王皓。没有了啊！  
  
张继科觉得可能不好，想掐断监听又来不及了。  
  
“棒槌，你说这事儿，靠谱吗？”  
  
“哥你相信我，我真跟门口盯了两天了！千真万确！”  
  
王皓又看看陈玘。  
  
陈玘舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“我不是不相信你，我是不相信他能干出这些事儿。你说皓哥对咱老大多好，他怎么能在外面养小的呢！”  
  
张继科看着陈玘，眼睛难得的瞪起这么大。快跑！  
  
陈玘接到这个眼神的时候，腿已经都软了。  
  
“这样，回头北大门那个小哥儿，我给他打发走。你千万千万要管住嘴，别说出去！”  
  
王皓一把薅住了陈玘的衣服下摆，起身一拳就打在了他肚子上。  
  
陈玘疼的一弯腰向后倒去。  
  
王皓抄起座椅往他身上就砸，张继科拼了命的抱住王皓的腰。  
  
许昕和棒槌还认真的商讨着怎么能把这事儿给干干净了。就听见楼道里张继科喊救命。  
  
许昕觉得这么多年了，他屁股后面追着张继科，高兴的，沮丧的，温暖的，冷淡的……还真就没见过救命的……身体比脑子反应的快，已经拉开门跑过去了！  
  
张继科站在门口，看着许昕着急忙慌的跑到跟前，俩眼睛瞪的溜圆，伸手就往他身上摸。“出什么事儿了！你怎么了？”  
  
抓住他紧张的手，一把攥住，许昕的手都是冰凉的。但是张继科心里却突然暖和起来。  
  
两个人目光纠缠在一起，倒是张继科轻轻一推许昕的肩膀，自己侧身让出位置，露出了电讯科里的一片混乱。  
  
王皓晕倒在地，陈玘抱着他期期艾艾的喊着。  
  
刘国梁带着几个特务也赶了过来，这才热热闹闹的把王皓送去了医院，临走前指着许昕说，你，马上去把事情给我弄清楚，回来给我汇报。  
  
陈玘在一旁听到这个命令，吓得飞速跟许昕说，弟，我得过去盯着你皓哥了！跑的比兔子还快。  
  
最终，就只剩下许昕和张继科了。  
  
“继科儿？找个地方，咱们说说呗？”  
  
张继科看着他，点了点头。俩人倒是也没走多远，就楼下的假山跟前。  
  
快过年了，东北的天气格外的冷。许昕就穿着他那件被陈玘号称勾魂摄魄的小制服。外套在办公室没来及拿。  
  
张继科看着他那个口吐白气，快要成仙的样子，摇了摇头。身手把自己的外套脱下来，不由他拒绝的给披上了，自己就只围了个围巾。  
  
“我，我，我不冷。”许昕还嘴硬。  
  
张继科倒是挺淡定的看了他一眼。“这事儿你问我其实也没用，我不能说。”  
  
那你给我叫外头来干嘛？许昕心里嘀咕了一下。但是想了想当时屋里就三个人，王皓晕倒，陈玘跟筛糠似的，张继科喊的救命？！难道？  
  
许昕这个难受啊！“狗哥！你难道看上老大了？”  
  
张继科震惊的看着许昕，转瞬就明白他的脑回路了。  
  
说了这句出口，许昕也觉得这不可能，暗地里掐了自己一把，这不又得罪了张继科嘛！  
  
张继科的一只手抓住了许昕的下巴，把他的脸扭过来，强迫许昕的眼睛看着自己。“你说，我连你这样的都看不上，我能看上他？”  
  
说完，张继科松手就要走。手却被抓住了。即便穿着自己的大衣，许昕的手依旧很凉。  
  
“狗哥，你别生气。”许昕拉着他的手。“我这是关心则乱，没过脑子瞎说的。你一喊救命我就慌了。”  
  
张继科的表情缓和了一点。“这件事儿，我真是不能说。”  
  
许昕忙着点点头。“我不问了！老师那边我给找辙顶过去，但是他要是问起来，你们得给我接着啊！”  
  
张继科看着他可怜兮兮的样子，突然就走近了一步，双手把他围了起来。  
  
许昕就这么看着他把自己圈进来，下巴离的这么近，他的眼睛低垂着，应该是在看我吧！  
  
突然身上一冷。张继科把大衣给拿走了，一边转身一边穿上。  
  
“别傻站着了，怪冷的。”  
  
这是一个拥抱！  
  
许昕的耳朵里响着自己的心跳声，他愣了好一会儿。随即快步的追着张继科奔向楼里。


	21. Chapter 21

“扯什么蛋呢！”刘国梁一手叉着腰，一手指着许昕！“蟑螂！一只蟑螂就能把王皓给吓晕过去了！”  
  
走近一步，冲着他喊！“许昕你好大的胆子！竟然敢用这么这么荒唐的理由搪塞我！”  
  
许昕看着吐沫星子喷溅到自己身上脸上，赶紧闭眼低头。“老师，听着荒唐吧，我听着也荒唐。但是这三个人异口同声都这么说，我也没办法啊。”  
  
偷眼看了看刘国梁的脸色还是不好。“都怪学生无能。”  
  
“你就是无能！”  
  
“是是是。”许昕赶紧点头哈腰的。  
  
刘国梁转身往椅子上一坐，点了点桌子，示意他也过来坐下。  
  
许昕快步到跟前，一屁股往下坐，却只坐到椅子的边上，身体不由自主的往下掉，整个人趴了一下桌子才坐正。  
  
表情依旧战战兢兢，一副等着继续挨训的样子。  
  
刘国梁看着他这个德行，噗嗤笑了。“行了，行了！别跟我装这个可怜样子了。”  
  
俩人这才都把端着的架子放下来。“那你认为，陈玘，王皓和张继科，他们三个人之间到底发生了什么？”刘国梁侧过头来，手指一交叠，暗示着。“那个陈玘和张继科俩人，不会是……被王皓抓住了？”  
  
许昕赶紧摆手。“恩师，这不会吧！那张继科您还不了解？心高气傲的大少爷，我这样的都看不上，能看上陈玘？”  
  
“看不上你也是正常的。”刘国梁点点头，觉得有道理。“那你当时在干嘛呢？”  
  
“我当时在办公室跟棒槌说……”  
  
许昕的脑子其实是想反驳说看不上我怎么就正常呢？但是回答的时候，他愣住了。  
  
对啊！我当时在和棒槌说话，说的是陈玘的事情。为什么我赶到电讯科的时候，不该在的人也在呢？除了张继科，为什么陈玘和王皓也在？  
  
“说什么？”刘国梁看他发呆，问了一句。  
  
许昕猛地警醒，凑到跟前。“恩师！你怎么就觉得王皓晕倒是因为那俩人有私情？！”  
  
刘国梁笑了笑。“王皓是什么人啊！”眉毛抬了抬，一副了然的样子。“那是跟残国鬼子斗智斗勇，拼了那么多年才硬挺下来的。绝顶聪明，又死活不顾的厉害角色！”  
  
许昕认真的听着，心里暗想，还真是这样的人。东北行营在刘国梁来以前，明面上是陈玘老大，但是所有决策都王皓出的。  
  
“不过他也就有一个软肋，”刘国梁拿起桌上的盖碗，抿了口茶。“就是陈玘！这人毛病太多。”  
  
许昕一脸敬佩的看着他。“恩师，高见啊！您一定知道是家庭矛盾对吧！”  
  
刘国梁摆摆手。“是，所以我也没太深究，不影响咱们的大事儿和行营的工作就好了嘛。蟑螂就蟑螂吧。你也别分心去管吧！”  
  
许昕心里有了一个推测，让他手脚冰凉。面上依旧还是那个样子，痛心疾首的诉苦。“主任啊，您不管可以，他人还在医院躺着，我一总务的，能不管吗？”  
  
刘国梁欣慰的看着他，“选你当总务科长，真是对了！”  
  
“下午吧，下午四点半，您看行吗？”  
  
马龙又把整段录音听了一遍，“方便吗？期末考试。”他一遍一遍的念着已经背熟的对话。  
  
“长官，这条信息已经核实过了，当天上午确实有些学校在期末考试。”  
  
马龙看着贴在墙上的沈市地图。  
  
“姓范的出现在商业街是几点？”  
  
“下午四点半。从录音上看，这应该就是他们订的接头时间。”特务立即汇报，并且说出结论。  
  
“他是去取车票。”马龙点点头表示满意。“再把录音放一遍。”  
  
在陌生的机器里，姚彦那柔软青春的声音再度响起来。“今天上午期末考试，下午吧，下午四点半。你看行吗？”  
  
“停！”马龙让特务停下。“从这段录音听出什么来？”  
  
几个特务面面相觑，没太明白。马龙撇了他们一眼，都不爱动脑子，只能自己给解释。“从谈话内容看，我们很难判断里面有没有暗语。但是从内容和声音来看，打电话的人很紧张，对方没有回答的时候，她会追问。像不像个女学生？”  
  
“像。”几个特务点头。  
  
“周围环境很嘈杂，是公用电话对吧！”  
  
特务们点头，其中一个突然提出了问题。“长官，如果要查女学生，恐怕有困难。女子学校虽然不多，但是基本每一个都是特殊部门管理，挨个查得申请批复，时间太久了。”  
  
马龙想了想，范围说大不大，说小不小，挨个去查，确实非常的麻烦。那唯一的办法就是尽量缩小范围，精确目标。“打电话的时候是几点？”  
  
“上午九左右。”  
  
“也就是说她当时还没拿到车票，去南站查，查去到本兮的车次，记住，要相同车次。”  
  
几个特务迅速的出门去了。  
  
傍晚，许昕独自坐在办公室里，没有发出一点声音。  
  
他在和刘国梁的交谈中意识到，自己可能被监听了。王皓的突然晕倒，必然是听到自己和棒槌的谈话所造成的。  
  
是谁想监听我？是不是和南站的事情有关系？是马龙？还是王皓？还是刘国梁？  
  
许昕站起来，双手摸着办公桌的边角慢慢的滑动，一无所获。  
  
又转身查看摆在旁边的立式大地球仪，还是没有什么。  
  
我叫继科儿找个地方聊聊的时候，他把我拉去了楼前的假山。他没有选楼里的任何地方。每一处，他都有安装监听。除了假山。  
  
想到这里，许昕多少有点放心，但是，这也只是一个推测，他需要更实在一些的保证。  
  
终于目光看到了摆在桌上的电话机，想起张继科的监听习惯，伸手把话筒一拧开，露出了里面的窃听器。  
  
几个特务已经收队回来，在马龙身边汇报着。  
  
“长官，根据调查，现在是铁路的客运高峰期，只要是去本兮的车票，都要排队三个半小时。”  
  
马龙表情一下就轻松了。“三个半小时。那好，以南站为中心，标注出来一小时十五分路程所有的地点。”  
  
特务马上拿起笔来开始往地图上比划。  
  
“要具体到有公用电话的地方。”马龙靠外桌子上补充。  
  
许昕下班往楼门口走去，两个督察大队的特务带着一身寒气的走了进来。挺冷的天，穿着单薄的制服。  
  
许昕想起了马龙。  
  
马龙和自己还有继科儿不太一样，他出生在北方比较冷的地方，一到冬天整个人都是发着热似的，一点儿也不怕冷。刚刚在庆市认识他的时候，看着这个长相奶白却冷若冰霜的学长，整天像是烤箱里出来一样。嘴上不说，但是一天湿透好几身衣服。许昕刚当上总务科长那会儿，除了给张继科各种好东西以外，第一件办的实事儿就是给每个办公室都安了冷气机。  
  
许昕感叹着，我给他安冷气机的时候，他还不是督察处领导呢，自己真是想了半天辙才要到批文，给督察处职员办公室集体安上的。  
  
许昕上前一把拦下这两个特务，伸手在他们身上摸了摸。  
  
俩特务懵了似的，没敢动。  
  
“你们怎么不多穿点？觉得年轻就作是吧！”  
  
除了马龙，庆市来的特务有几个不怕冷的？但这是许科长，自己长官的对头。早就给冻的跺脚的特务赶紧摆手。没事儿，没事儿的。  
  
许昕没理会他们说什么，伸手拿出钱来，递给一个特务。“拿着，你们俩回头去买件衣服去，发票拿总务科报销。”  
  
又把自己拿着的大衣塞给另一个特务。“先穿上，买好了衣服回头给我一起送总务科去。”  
  
两个特务看着许昕离开，不由感叹着，“许科长真是个好人啊！为什么咱们队长就是跟他不对付呢？”  
  
马龙的队伍在彻夜加班的干着，马龙自己坐在办公桌前抵着额头不知道在想什么。  
  
一个特务给他递上一杯水。“长官，目前来看，能标注的地点太多了。而且，这人一共用了七个半小时办这件事儿，您为什么让查一小时十五分钟的路程呢？”  
  
马龙接过水喝了一口，他真的挺疲倦的，但是他也睡不着。“买票排队需要三个半小时。上午需要期末考试，那一次考试就得两个小时，你自己算算。”  
  
“那长官，她要是没排队买票呢？她可以买转手票啊！”  
  
“哼，因为她没钱，她是个穷学生。”  
  
马龙看着旁边恍然大悟的新手，有点莫名的烦躁，每次许昕听到自己分析出点什么的时候，也都是一副你真厉害的样子，但这是他压根就不动脑子的结果，马龙最烦他这样。明明每次我解释一半，他就懂了，却不愿意多想想，老要我解释。“你别闲着，去给我调查当天到底有几所女校在期末考试。都在什么时间，具体几点开始几点结束。”  
  
小特务带着崇敬的心情，诚惶诚恐的跑出去了。  
  
市医院的病房里。  
  
陈玘双手捧着一碗粥，可怜兮兮的哀求着王皓。“媳妇儿，你就吃一点吧。你别不吃饭啊媳妇儿。”  
  
王皓把脸扭向一边，拒绝看陈玘一眼。“滚，我看到你就恶心。”  
  
陈玘眼泪都要流下来了，赶紧放下碗，双手拉住王皓的胳膊，撒娇似的轻轻摇晃。“媳妇儿我错了，你就饶了我这一次吧，我再也不敢了，再也不敢了。”  
  
王皓依旧不肯看他。  
  
许昕正好这个时候走进来。陈玘一见他就跟见了救星似的。“弟儿啊！你快来劝劝你皓哥吧！他要闹绝食了！”  
  
许昕此刻已经对事情大致了解了，就差最后这一锤子了。  
  
把陈玘给扒拉到一边，自己走到王皓的病床跟前。“皓哥，咱呢，千万别拿人家的错误惩罚自己。”说着回头把粥碗拿起来。“你要是这样的话，不就是便宜了那个什么男男了嘛！”眼神不客气的往陈玘身上一瞟。  
  
王皓神色动了一下。但没有说话。  
  
“皓哥，你说你怎么个意思？着急给人家腾地儿啊？”  
  
王皓身体一颤，眼神终于往陈玘身上剜去，这要是能变成子弹，陈玘身上就成筛子了。  
  
终于明白许昕这是已经知道了自己那点儿事儿了，陈玘噤若寒蝉。里外都是没面子了。  
  
王皓收回目光，转头看向许昕，一双杏眼里溢满泪水。“大昕儿，我不想活了。”  
  
许昕赶紧低头给他擦擦眼泪。“那个，大哥，去给我皓哥打个开水去！”  
  
王皓见陈玘出了门，挣扎着坐起来，一歪身子靠在了许昕身上，就差哇哇大哭了。“大昕儿，你知道吗，我新历二十八年就跟了他，这些年都过的什么日子，我自己舍不得吃，舍不得穿，全都紧着他。可他是怎么对我的？！这往后的日子，怎么过！”  
  
许昕抬手给他顺气。“这事儿要说也是怪我，当初棒槌跟我说的时候，我就想干脆悄没声息的给平了去。”突然话风一转。“到底是哪个王八蛋给把话传你这里的！啊！我还说了保密保密的！”  
  
王皓一颤。眼神闪了闪。许昕一看他这个样子，心里那锤子就拿稳了。  
  
“皓哥，你看你平时雷厉风行的，关键时刻你可不能糊涂了。咱不能不依不饶，这不是把老大往那边推嘛。”  
  
王皓委屈的抹眼泪。发现门口有人影晃了一下。“那就给他，谁爱要谁要去！我就不信，没了他我找不到更好的！”  
  
“你这说什么话呢！这不是一家变两家啦！”  
  
随着王皓的眼神，许昕也发现了陈玘在门口偷听。“皓哥这事儿你交给我吧，你有什么交代的，我去找那小子谈去。欺负到咱督察处头上了！这是不想活了！”  
  
陈玘在门口吓得一哆嗦。  
  
王皓一把将要起身的许昕给抓住。“大昕儿。”往门口看了一眼。“你找他谈谈可以，别吓坏人。”  
  
许昕瞬间就明白了。王皓为人多聪明，特别是对陈玘，手段高明的很。“谁让他欺负了我哥呢！”  
  
“要不，你给他一笔钱，让他跟你老大好聚好散？”  
  
“皓哥！这么做不行！”许昕故意把声音放大。“你这么做，就是鼓励那群烂货们追着我哥了！我这次一定要下狠手，不但不给他钱，还得让他赔钱赔命。以后看谁还敢勾搭咱家老大！让他倾家荡产！”  
  
王皓盯着许昕，俩眼忽闪忽闪的，明显是开心了。“大昕儿，我一直觉得你挺仁义的。”伸手一点他脑门，“还挺狠的你！”  
  
推门出来，陈玘就拎着暖瓶堵在门口。许昕皱着眉头给他推远一点。  
  
“弟，你可不能啊弟！”  
  
许昕气的翻了个白眼。“你刚刚都听见了。”  
  
陈玘唯唯诺诺的点头。“啊。”  
  
许昕回头看看确实离病房有距离了。“我要不说狠点儿，我皓哥能消气啊！”  
  
陈玘拍着胸口可算是踏实点。许昕拉着他没放。“你赶紧去让那小子连夜离开沈市，能走多远走多远！”  
  
陈玘把暖瓶往许昕怀里一送，“谢谢你了弟！”转头就想跑。被许昕一把拉住。“哎呀弟，有事儿明天说，再不走就出人命了！”  
  
许昕拽着他。“我问你，是谁监听我？”  
  
这事儿是陈玘心虚，他是挖了个大坑，把自己给坑了。表情尴尬的看着许昕。“不是我，之前我也不知道啊！”  
  
许昕看着他。“那是谁下命令监听我的？”  
  
“你别在意啊弟，张继科说这事儿不是针对你。”  
  
“你的意思是，每个人都在监听之内？”  
  
“对啊弟，你又不是不知道，内部监听嘛，咱们军统的老传统了。你以后小心点儿啊！”  
  
许昕这口气终于算是放下了。“你小心点吧！再要敢折腾这些事儿，小心皓哥一枪把你裤裆给崩了！”  
  
陈玘一脸来不及了，我也不跟你说了的表情，指了指他，跑走了。  
  
刘国梁愤怒的把办公桌上摞满的文件扫到地上。“来人！”  
  
一名特务跑进来，有点懵。  
  
“啊！这是要干嘛啊！其他人呢！都不干活是哇！都扔给我一个人干嘛！”刘国梁愤怒的指着地上的文件。  
  
“主任，”特务为难的看着他。“您看，王督察住院，陈科长陪床去了，张科长那里招待领导家属走不开，许科长说这些重要决定他做不了主了，最好给您决定。”  
  
刘国梁一想，都他妈赶一起了！  
  
“不对！那龙公子呢！他怎么不干！”  
  
特务赶紧报告。“龙公子在处理南站革命党的事情。”  
  
刘国梁一拍桌子。“人都死了，他还处理个屁啊！都是要累死我啊！”  
  
这个特务是许昕给喂饱了的，早就把准备好的词儿给拿出来了。“主任，今天许科长说了，知道您特别累，所以他说，回头给您找个秘书去。以后所有书面上的都由秘书来回复，您就口头处理就行了。”  
  
刘国梁本来想着，实在不行就把肖战给弄过来，让他给处理，但是肖战可未必是他自己的人，正在发愁。听到许昕居然也想到了，马上就开心了。“还是许科长有心啊！你说这么好一个人，那张继科怎么就看不上呢？”  
  
这话问的特务不敢回答。  
  
“许科长现在还没着落呐？”  
  
“对，而且上次分房子，许科长给每个人都安排了小洋楼，就他自己没分到，自己在远处租的房子。”  
  
刘国梁听着一拍桌子。“这怎么行！那个，我想了一下，张继科就一个人住一小楼吧，太浪费了！让他把一层给腾出来，许科长以后住他那里吧！”  
  
特务听着，感觉主任这是胡闹了。“主任，那个，张科长可没结婚呢啊。”许昕追张继科的事儿没人不知道，这搁在一起，有点危险。  
  
刘国梁一瞪眼。“那许科长也没娶呢啊！他俩谁也甭埋怨谁。”  
  
“不是，要是这俩不小心……”  
  
“那更好！解决了咱们行营两个大龄青年的问题，我给他们办证！”  
  
特务看到这情况，那是真拉不回来了。“那我去通知许科长！”  
  
刘国梁的本意就是要把许昕掌握在自己手里，那撮合张继科就是最好的办法。许昕这人虽然由着自己捏圆捏扁的，一掺和上张继科，就怎么都不好让步了，不能先跟许昕说。“你别跟许科长说了，他怪忙的。你去把张科长给我叫来。”  
  
特务走进门来，看着马龙靠在沙发里闭目养神。“长官，您又一夜没睡。”  
  
马龙坐起来，不耐烦的看着他们。“说。”  
  
“长官，都查清楚了。”特务不敢耽误，赶紧汇报。“以南站为中心，在一小时十五分钟能到达的范围内，一共有六所学校在期末考试，都是九点半开考，用时两个小时。”  
  
“女校？”  
  
“只有两所女校。女子师范和女子医学院。并且到南站和商业街的距离在半小时以里。”  
  
“十一点半考完去买票三个半小时，接着赶到商业街接头。路程必须在四十分钟左右的距离，那就合情合理了。”马龙很满意。“马上去报批，申请对这两所学校进行重点派查。”  
  
特务有点为难的看着马龙。“长官，这两所学校都是特殊学校，都是重点培养咱们党国内部人员的。而且，女子医学院还是许昕抓的重点。”  
  
许昕这个家伙，呆在女校里，肯定没干好事儿！马龙没来由的感到气愤。  
  
“放屁！什么内部人员！国军的那群衣冠禽兽！就是为了娶个女学生他当时髦！上行下效！”  
  
马龙越说越生气，最后还是摆了摆手。“去去去，不说这些了！你们，一部分去跑批文，另外找几个耳朵不错的兄弟，咱们还是从录音查起！”  
  
几个特务赶紧点头，此时一个特务继续汇报“长官，还有一个情况！前天早上，许科长去过女子医学院。”  
  
马龙停了一下。“人家考试，他，去干嘛？”  
  
许昕忙活了一天，心里又七上八下的，终于熬到下班，拿着包拉开车门就要上车。  
  
张继科坐在车里看着他。  
  
许昕愣住了。  
  
张继科看着他，一脸狐疑，冷哼了一声，看向前方。  
  
许昕直觉他应该是没生气。要是真生气了，就该冲自己乐了。  
  
棒槌跑到身后，小声请他上车，许昕有点犹豫，最终还是被棒槌给推了上去。  
  
俩人坐在车里，谁也不看谁。  
  
这是闹哪出啊！  
  



	22. Chapter 22

俩人并排坐在车上，许昕连身子挨着张继科都不敢，畏畏缩缩的贴着车门那侧。  
  
刘国梁的意图挺明显，这要俩人还装傻不知道，那就太没意思了。  
  
但是也因为意图太明显了，谁都不知道该怎么开口。张继科还好，摆明了是他吃亏，可以一副高姿态的不理许昕。  
  
对许昕这个表面受益，实际心里打鼓的人来说，这真是雪上加霜了。  
  
如果没有监听，没有马龙的步步紧逼，没有成为革命党。他可能都要美得冒泡了。  
  
现在他自己就像是站在悬崖边上，张继科就用手抵着他的背心，只要一下，他就会跌下万丈悬崖去。  
  
如果推自己的人是他，也认了。  
  
“继科儿，你别着急，我明天就找主任去说去。”许昕打破沉默，他要挽回局面，维护张继科的利益，也保护好自己。  
  
张继科没理他。  
  
“我也不知道他出这么个主意，真不是我撺掇的，你相信我。”  
  
“我知道。”张继科眼睛看着前方。  
  
棒槌一直在后视镜里偷摸观察着这俩人，看到张继科的目光始终看着自己这边，赶紧专心开车。  
  
“你说老师这不是瞎来嘛！没事，有我呢，今晚我去皓哥家住一晚，你踏实挨家睡。”  
  
“你以为，该说的我没说吗？”张继科终于偏头看向了许昕。“你们是不是觉得，离开了庆市，没人给我出头了？”  
  
“哪儿能啊！”许昕委屈的看着他。“我知道龙公子在呢，我哪儿敢啊！”  
  
张继科哼了一声。“你是大红人，我是被送人情的。”  
  
“狗哥！”许昕觉得这话太伤人了。“我不要这样的人情，我对你不是这个意思！”  
  
俩人又陷入了沉默。  
  
我又说错话了。许昕恨不得给自己一个大嘴巴，继科儿是真生气了。  
  
“那个……我对你是这个意思。但不是你想的那种意思。嗨！我都不会说话了，狗哥，你别生气。”许昕两手轻轻的推着张继科。  
  
棒槌听着后面的动静，心说到底你们是几个意思？  
  
“狗哥，你别生我气，我请你吃饭！”许昕又哄又撒娇，其实这才是他平时追着张继科的常态。明里暗里都这样。  
  
气氛被他一闹，刚才那种僵硬终于消失了。张继科扭头看着他，眼神严肃。“那我要吃铁路宾馆的西餐。”  
  
许昕以为他要说什么，结果来了这么一句，愣了一下。“狗哥，你还真是不嫌我有钱。一顿能吃半个月工资呢。”  
  
张继科转过头去，半边眉毛明显的抬了一下。许昕立即颓了。“成成成！咱们去！”  
  
车开到张继科的住所跟前，公子哥得换衣服，许昕打发走了棒槌，独自坐在车上等着。  
  
这几天实在是太累了，马龙依旧在查南站的事情，自己不该把姚彦扯进来，每个步骤都有漏洞。许昕想把窟窿堵上，但窟窿在哪儿都不清楚，无从下手。  
  
疲惫中，他闭上了眼睛。  
  
突然车门开了，许昕扭头一看，姚彦坐在车上。小丫头看着他甜甜的笑了。  
  
“许昕，我喜欢你。”  
  
“你怎么在这里！”许昕急了，张继科随时会出来的！  
  
“我和阿饭打电话的时候，被监听了。”姚彦依旧很开心的样子。“不过你不要担心，我绝对不会出卖你的，阿饭说过，要不惜一切代价保护你，包括牺牲我们的生命。你看，我有毒药的。”  
  
“这不绝对不行！”许昕觉得不对。  
  
“许昕，我知道，其实你心里是希望我跟阿饭一样地死去！对吧！”姚彦笑嘻嘻的把毒药给许昕晃了晃，一口吞下。  
  
张继科上楼把自己的衣服简单的收拾了一下，拿了两身西服看了看，挑了更为利落的深色换上。  
  
这是他心情愉快的表现。张继科除非是正式场合，否则是不会这样打扮的。  
  
下楼来上车，发现许昕居然睡着了。  
  
他睡的非常不安稳，眉头紧皱，手死死的攥紧，全身都绷着。  
  
张继科轻轻关上车门，伸手抚上许昕的脸。  
  
他的手温热，许昕的脸冰凉，一头的汗。  
  
此时的张继科却没有了以往的嫌弃，温柔的抚摸着，嘴角还有些微的笑容。  
  
“姚彦！姚彦！”突然许昕喊出了声音。人也惊醒了。  
  
许昕瞪着眼睛，看着姚彦的脸变成了张继科的。  
  
他一身的冷汗，反应过来自己是睡着了。  
  
倒是张继科，一脸好笑的看着他，许昕有点毛，那个不祥的梦，让他始终也无法找到一个更安全的表情摆出来。  
  
张继科把手绢递到了他眼前。“擦擦嘴，口水都流出来了。”  
  
许昕赶紧接下来往嘴上擦，发现什么都没有。“狗哥，你骗我。”  
  
张继科笑笑没说话。  
  
陈玘在二楼张望着，看到许昕的车开走，才松了一口气。  
  
“走了？”王皓没有回头，听着汽车远去的声音，问了一句。  
  
陈玘马上开始作揖。“哎呀，媳妇儿，你终于跟我说话了！谢天谢地啊！”  
  
王皓翻了个白眼。  
  
陈玘赶紧给汇报。“走了，走了，俩人一块儿走的！你看继科儿那衣服穿的！太精神了！”  
  
“过来！”王皓听着前头还像话，后面一品头论足，气就不打一处来。“你这毛病又犯了是不是！”  
  
陈玘赶紧低头小步走到王皓身后。  
  
“我告诉你，这次我回来，就是给你一个机会。”  
  
赶紧伸手给王皓锤锤肩膀。  
  
“告诉你，这件事没完，我会记一辈子的！”  
  
“哎呀，宝贝儿，别记一辈子，记两天就得了。”陈玘赶紧顺势从后面抱住王皓的腰，搂着他晃悠晃悠的。  
  
王皓甩了两下没甩开，也就随着他搂着。“正经点，你说，这事儿你怎么看？”  
  
“那不就是跟咱们想一样嘛，给大昕创造个机会嘛。这要是不出点儿事，绝对身体有毛病了！”  
  
王皓横了他一眼，想了想许昕和张继科那个体格，许昕还真够呛。“哼，是钱，把咱们这一群人给绑在一块儿。”  
  
终于一用力把将陈玘给推开。“现在，就看许昕的了。”  
  
陈玘继续不依不饶的粘上来。“对，对，就看他的了。”  
  
包间里，张继科拿着菜单。“首都沙拉，奶油焗菜。”  
  
“继科儿，你说你一吃素的，非来个西餐厅，咱真不如找个好馆子点拍黄瓜去呢。”许昕看着他点的全是素菜，有点郁闷。“来个肉吧！来个肉。”  
  
张继科看了看他那个馋样儿，把菜单一递。“自己点。”  
  
许昕赶紧开心的接过。“来个烤羊排！大份的！再给我来瓶翠可儿的红酒。”  
  
“你不是不吃羊肉嘛。”张继科突然问他。  
  
“继科儿你不知道。我以前不吃羊肉，嫌膻，结果在革命区潜伏的时候，吃了一次羊肉，那是终生难忘，以后就爱吃羊肉了。”许昕想起来大力嫂赶着羊，方博开心的给他的碗里多搁两块肉。  
  
张继科看着他有点出神。“看来，革命区不但可以改变一个人的灵魂，还能改变一个人的口味啊。”  
  
许昕一个激灵，他对张继科总是容易放松警惕，赶紧傻笑。  
  
张继科也笑着看向他。  
  
侍者结束点单，往外走去，一个不小心，把许昕的大衣给蹭掉在地上。  
  
一打子照片掉了出来。张继科弯腰给都捡起来了。  
  
许昕接过大衣，尴尬的看着张继科一张张的翻着照片。  
  
“狗哥，你说咱要是住了楼上楼下，我是不是一点儿秘密都没有了……”  
  
张继科看到一张照片没忍住笑出来。  
  
一名军官，年龄军衔都不大，脸却够老，还标注着刚刚二十。  
  
“你这是要干嘛？相亲？”张继科举着这张照片对着许昕晃。  
  
“哪儿能是我相亲啊！”许昕赶紧把自己摘干净。“还不是一群高官，安排我去女医学院当老师的目的，不就是给他们找对象去嘛！说是为了培养内部人员，一个个都没安好心！”  
  
张继科看着照片上一个个歪瓜裂枣的男人，这里每个人最终都会如愿的得到一个美貌年轻的女性作为礼物。  
  
有点感叹的把照片往桌上一拍，其中一张借着力气翻了过来，后面写着俩个字。“姚彦”  
  
张继科一愣。“这是什么意思？”  
  
再度把照片拿起来，挨张的翻着看。大部分后面都写着这个名字。  
  
许昕赶紧解释。“这是这些人都看上那个叫姚彦的女学生了！”  
  
张继科数了数，得有六七张。“那你看上了吗？”  
  
许昕愣了愣。“我？我级别不够，再说了，这是我一个得意弟子，不是那关系！”  
  
张继科把照片收了收，递给许昕。“你没有回答我。”  
  
许昕看着他，各种话都在喉咙里，却吐不出半句。“我心里只有……”  
  
张继科看着他，那句只有你，生生的停止了。  
  
最终，俩人都看着对方，笑了笑。  
  
许昕觉得自己的身体被看不见的细线拽着，拉向离张继科更远的地方。  
  
这一晚，刘国梁得意的和肖战说，我决定让许昕和继科儿凑个对儿啦！肖战旁边直皱眉头。刘国梁指着他，人家许昕多好！王皓陈玘躺在床上，议论着，如果许昕和张继科一起，后面该怎么拿捏住他们。  
  
只有马龙，闭着眼睛靠在沙发里，无眠着。  
  
清晨，一名特务跑进来。“长官！女子医学院的批下来啦！”  
  
姚彦向教室走去，发现许昕居然在操场靠门边张望着。  
  
现在怎么面对他啊！姚彦发愁，自己那天说的话实在是太不理智了，但是他也有错啊！  
  
她小跑着往反方向跑去，学校教学楼后边有一扇窗户是坏的。对于一个在革命区摸爬滚打的女孩子来说，翻个窗户，不叫事儿。  
  
但是她今天运气不好，刚站稳，就被校长抓了个正着。  
  
“你是哪个班的？”校长是古板出了名的。“居然敢做出这种有伤大雅的事情！”  
  
姚彦赶紧笑笑。“校长。我……”  
  
“居然还敢嬉皮笑脸！学校的脸都被你丢尽了！这样怎么能当个合格的女人！”校长气的脸红脖子粗的。  
  
我要忍！姚彦暗地里咬牙，把嘴边那些新女性宣言给咽回去。  
  
上课钟打响。校长看了看她低着头的样子，稍微消了点气。“去上课吧！今晚回去写检查，明天交到我办公室！”  
  
姚彦一肚子憋屈的坐在教室里，都是因为许昕！要不然也不会被校长抓住。正想着，许昕的脸就出现在教室的窗外。  
  
阴魂不散！姚彦咬牙。  
  
督察大队的特务们堵在了女子医学院的门口。  
  
下课钟响起，姚彦被许昕在第二个拐角给抓住了。  
  
“往哪儿逃？要不要我给你买张火车票！”许昕这几天的折腾，人有点憔悴。昨晚那个短暂的梦，让他意识到，必须把姚彦保护好。  
  
姚彦看着他的黑眼圈。心里没来由的难过。嘴上却是不服软。“我才不要！”  
  
许昕没有一点和她开玩笑的心情。“我没时间和你具体解释，但是你一定要明白，干我们这行的就是要懂得取舍。”  
  
“好，那你告诉我，要是我出事了，你要取还是舍。”姚彦恼怒的问。  
  
许昕看着她。  
  
姚彦的心开始疼，她非常想说，如果是你出事，我会为了你舍了我的生命！  
  
许昕看着她眼眶渐渐的红了。  
  
终于还是于心不忍，深深的叹口气。“回答这个问题，我会违反纪律，但是我还是要告诉你，我会竭尽全力保护你。”  
  
姚彦的眼泪刷的就掉下来了。刚才的种种不满，赌气，恼怒。统统消失不见了。  
  
真的只要他一句话！只要他一句话！刀山火海我认了！  
  
“怎么哭了还！”许昕赶紧掏出手绢想给她擦，却发现拿的居然是张继科给他的那条。  
  
姚彦看着他手忙脚乱的，自己一伸手把手绢抓在手里擦了擦眼泪。  
  
许昕呆了一下，还是摸了摸她的头。  
  
“我饿了。”姚彦撒娇的一把拉住许昕的手。  
  
“走！吃饭去！”  
  
“麻烦你给我把头发剪一剪，可以嘛？”  
  
“说错了，再说一遍！”  
  
学校的大门被关了起来，二道门口留下了一个小旁门，只能容下一个人出入。黑色制服的特务拿着麦克风，挨个的录音。  
  
大量的女学生都淤积在这里，每个通过的人，都拿着一张纸读着上面的那句话。  
  
那句，姚彦在电话里曾经说过的话。  
  
校长守在一边，生怕出事。  
  
“校长，这里每个学生，您都能叫出名字吗？”  
  
校长看着后面一排排的女孩们，点点头。  
  
“那您开始说吧。”  
  
每录一个女孩，她的名字就经过校长的嘴，落实在特务的笔记上。  
  
许昕在督察大队的特务发现自己之前，把姚彦拉到一个隐蔽的地方。  
  
“这是怎么了？”  
  
“龙公子督察大队的人！”  
  
许昕往门口探头看了看，马龙，你究竟是怎么查到这里的！  
  
“他们为什么来查我们学校啊？”姚彦依旧天真。  
  
“龙公子不是一个无的放矢的人，他查过来，必然就是找到线索。”许昕看着有些女学生手里拿着纸正在读。  
  
用手指了指那几个女孩，对姚彦点点头。  
  
“我？”姚彦瞪眼指了指自己，许昕挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“哼！”嘟着嘴跑过去探听情况。  
  
“唉？也不知道是出了什么事儿。”一个有点胖乎乎的姑娘说。“想要过门口，就必须照着这张纸上的话念一遍给他们录音。”  
  
那张纸上，写着姚彦闭着眼都能背出来的字。  
  
许昕远远的听着，梦里的一部分成真了。  
  
姚彦跑回来，一把抓住他。“怎么办！”  
  
“别慌！”许昕赶紧按住她的肩膀。“他们就是想用辨别声音的方法，来找到给阿饭打电话的人。”  
  
姚彦更慌了。“要不，我干脆翻墙出去，然后再也不回来了？”  
  
“那你不更暴露了！”许昕无奈的看着她。  
  
“那怎么办啊！”  
  
许昕想了想，看了看姚彦的棉校服，下把就向下摆抓去。  
  
姚彦心里千军万马过独木桥，不知道是该先喊流氓呢，还是先着急自己是不是要暴露了。嘴巴张的大大的，硬是没来及喊。  
  
许昕看了一眼她的样子，差点没笑了。“想什么呢！”揪着她的棉袄下摆，撕开了一个小口，掏出了一点棉花。  
  
姚彦这才把嘴闭上。  
  
天气冷，牙都有点凉。姚彦看着许昕揶揄的笑她，自己却觉得整个人都快烧成灰儿了。  
  
“赶紧的。”许昕把那点棉花分成了两个小球递给姚彦。“他们就是要分辨声音，你把这俩塞鼻子里。他们就听不出来了！”  
  
姚彦准备好，眼巴巴的看着许昕。  
  
“别怕，我跟你一起出去，别紧张。”许昕鼓励的又摸了摸她的头。  
  
马龙在中午过半的时候来到了女子医学院门口。门口两个特务快步的把他往里迎入门房内，之前的几个特务正围着煤炉子烤着肉饼吃。  
  
马龙笑着看着他们。  
  
几个特务飞速的起身敬礼。“长官，我们已经把所有的女学生都录音完毕了。现在学生都放学了，我们才吃饭的。”  
  
马龙抬了抬手，示意他们不用紧张。  
  
看了看够规模的吃食。“许科长来过了吧。”  
  
特务们都呆了一下，随即觉得，咱们大队长太神了。“报告长官，确实是许科长来过了，他可能是来上课，然后拉着一个女学生走了。”  
  
马龙看着他，特务觉得自己应该还有点什么可能没说，想了想。“还挺漂亮的。”  
  
马龙眼神瞬间冰冷的看着他。“做检查了吗！”  
  
特务这才明白长官想问的。“做了做了！全部记录在案了，回头您可以听。”  
  
马龙这才点了点头。“有没有可疑人员出现？”  
  
“目前还没有！”特务赶紧回答。“还需要后期继续甄别。”  
  
马龙闻着这一屋子的肉饼味，有点恶心。“都给我盯紧点。”  
  
转身往外就走。  
  
拉了一个女学生走了，还挺漂亮的。  
  
还挺漂亮的。  
  
马龙走到门口回头，“许科长带走的那个女学生，叫什么？”  
  
特务赶紧拿起记录看了看。“报告长官！叫姚彦。”  
  
马龙点头笑了笑。“你们继续。”  
  
许昕带着姚彦，找了家饭馆，直接上了二楼雅间。姚彦别说是来沈市，她在北市都没下过饭馆，满脸看西洋景的左瞧瞧右摸摸的。  
  
许昕看着她这个样子，有点心疼，女孩子的自由太少了。  
  
等菜的时候，姚彦看看确实没人来，赶紧把鼻子里的棉花给掏出来扔掉。  
  
“憋死我了！”大力的吸了吸气，惹得许昕笑出声来。  
  
“其实我觉得也没你说的那么厉害嘛！”  
  
“这才是刚开始。”许昕给自己和她倒上茶水。“他们已经把你的声音记录在案了，你要记住现在说话的声音，慢慢的改变，让你的同学和老师都接受这种声音。”  
  
“什么！那我不是一直要装囔囔鼻说话啊！”姚彦不乐意。  
  
“我个大学生还装文盲呢！你装个囔囔鼻有多难。”许昕看着她笑。  
  
他笑起来真好看。  
  
看着小丫头又有点飘，许昕赶紧点着桌子教育她。“我可没跟你开玩笑，最厉害的角色还没出现呢！”  
  
“谁啊？”姚彦看着一本正经的许昕。“龙公子？”  
  
许昕没有否认。“他能从没有线索当中找出线索，而且把目标圈定的这么准确。就足以说明他是个厉害角色。”  
  
马龙从来没有对我下过狠手，许昕捧着茶想，以至于我都忘了，他比王皓一点儿也不差啊。  
  
等菜上来，姚彦欢快的开始吃。“我得多吃点，不然以后回了部队就吃不到了。”  
  
许昕是真没有胃口，除了昨晚和张继科吃了点，他真是吃不下什么。人又瘦了一圈。“你想回部队？”  
  
“我猜的。你想，他们都开始怀疑我了，上面知道了铁定要把我弄走。”姚彦说到这里，有点舍不得。  
  
“你就甭想了。”许昕继续喝着茶，筷子都没拿。“你要是走了，顺藤摸瓜都能抓到我，现在咱们俩是一根绳上的俩蚂蚱。跑不了了。”  
  
姚彦听了这话，却开心的抬起头来。“你的意思是说，咱们俩现在绑定啦？！”  
  
“啊，是呗。”  
  
“那我愿意！”姚彦笑了，继续夹菜开吃。  
  
许昕语塞，想说什么，却说不出口。  
  
张继科坐在王皓家里，喝着咖啡。  
  
“皓哥，那个人还真让许昕给……”  
  
王皓摇了摇头。“没赶上，那人连夜的跑了。”  
  
“嘿，他还真是你亲弟弟，关键时刻肯出头啊。”  
  
王皓放下手中的杯子，看着张继科。“看出来了吧，许昕是个值得托付的人！”  
  
张继科笑了笑，没接话。  
  
“继科儿，你跟皓哥说实话，你对许昕，真的是一点儿感觉都没有？”王皓见他这样，觉得还是发直球好。  
  
“皓哥，我也不骗你，起码我在庆市，是一点感觉都没有。看他都觉得烦人。”张继科垂着眼睛看着杯子。  
  
“那这都到了沈市了！还是这感觉？”王皓想了想那边的传闻，这不会是自己白做工吧。  
  
张继科笑了笑，看着王皓。“现在终于不烦他了。”  
  
“那就是有好感啦！”  
  
“皓哥，你听我说。”张继科打断了他的欣喜。“许昕心里有人啦。”  
  
王皓一下就愣住了。“谁说的！我怎么不知道！”  
  
“您还是他哥呢。”张继科微笑着揶揄他。“我是搞情报的，他瞒不过我。”  
  
王皓觉得我安排了这么久，每个人都觉得许昕那心里只有张继科，结果张继科告诉我，许昕被截胡了！  
  
此时此刻，许昕在王皓的心中，已经和陈玘画上了等号：负心汉！  
  
“谁！”王皓拍桌子。  
  
张继科赶紧拉过王皓的手，让他别激动。“别这样皓哥。是他在女子医学院的学生，叫姚彦。”  
  
女人！王皓有种挫败感。这是很难逾越的高山啊。  
  
“还搞起师生恋来了！”  
  
许昕回到住处，张继科正好走过来。  
  
“继科儿！”看了看他的来路。“找皓哥玩去了？”  
  
张继科看着他点了点头。俩人一起往里走。  
  
到了楼梯口，张继科停下回身看着许昕。  
  
“我怎么了？”许昕看他停下来，有点紧张，他和姚彦刚碰过头。不会有什么蛛丝马迹吧！  
  
张继科只是伸手摸了摸他的额头。“你有点发烧吧！”  
  
许昕这才发现，脱力感在全身蔓延着。之前提着那口气，事情一件接着一件，身体这点反应被忽略了。  
  
“你一向这样，发烧就是大白脸，没一点儿血色，嘴唇发紫。”张继科一把抓住许昕的胳膊，替他打开一楼的房间门。  
  
许昕看着他熟练的动作。有点恍惚。  
  
张继科往里带他，发现他在发呆，笑了。“想我给你抱进去嘛？”  
  
许昕赶紧摇头，自己走了进去。  
  
张继科看着他费力的把外套给脱了，露出里面穿的那身制服，好像又瘦了，制服都有点大了。  
  
“噢对了！这里有封信是给你的。”  
  
张继科从自己的西服口袋里拿出一个信封，伸手放在了桌子上。  
  
“我可没拆开看啊！你依旧可以有秘密！”  
  
转身走了。  
  
望着信封，过了好一会儿，许昕发烧的脑子里才反应过来。  
  
你开我门的时候怎么这么熟练！


	23. Chapter 23

马龙站在书架前的梯子上，拿着那本宪法仔细的看着。  
  
“哎！你不是那个！你是继科儿的那个……”  
  
一个吵吵闹闹的声音在安静的图书馆里响起。  
  
马龙居高临下的看着他。  
  
那是介于少年和青年之间的许昕，嫩嫩的脸，笑容灿烂，透出欣喜，眼睛亮亮的。  
  
马龙感觉心里有什么东西咔嚓一下打开了。  
  
笑容不受控制的扬起。  
  
“你好许昕，我是马龙。”  
  
猛地马龙睁开眼。  
  
心里那股暖洋洋的温度还在起着作用，嘴角仍然不自觉的弯着，但是眼里却泛着酸涨，流不出泪来。  
  
居然在沙发上睡着了！马龙慢慢的坐起身。  
  
那是第二次见许昕，对马龙来说，是他记忆深处挺后悔的一次见面。  
  
梦里的自己有多开心，现实中的自己就有多恶劣。他当时并不知道自己会和许昕纠缠这么久，他把许昕划去了那群想借着张继科来上位的，他一直都看不起的群体里。  
  
站在书架的梯子上，居高临下的看着许昕。眼神中充满了不屑。  
  
“这位同学，我知道你和我表弟在同一个宿舍，但是请不要在图书馆大声喧哗。并且，我不想认识你。”  
  
许昕明显被噎住了，旁边有几个同学看了一眼快步走开，那个发光发热的笑脸慢慢的消散了。  
  
从那以后，许昕都会躲着马龙一点，即便他和张继科好成一个人，即便他无可避免的要和马龙凑在一起抄作业，即便他最后在军统学习班里和马龙一个师傅，他都是敬畏的躲着马龙。  
  
我在努力的修补着自己的错误。我在努力对他更和蔼一些，更体贴一些。  
  
但是马龙只能是马龙，许昕猜不透他，也不去猜他。  
  
如果当初，我如梦里那般……  
  
马龙揉了把脸，清醒了许多。  
  
他和一个女学生在一起，女子医学院，挺漂亮，学生，电话里的声音。  
  
这太危险了！  
  
许昕快步的走到了一家涮羊肉馆子里，满屋子的热气，让他的眼镜上起了雾气。火锅里羊肉翻腾，香气四溢。  
  
一只手伸到了他的鼻子底下。“许先生！”  
  
王励勤的脸在雾气蒙蒙中出现了。“王老板！让你久等了！”  
  
俩人在嘈杂的大厅里寒暄了几句，赶紧就落座了。  
  
“大力哥，我真没想到来的人会是你！”憋了好几天的委屈，在看到王励勤的时候，终于松动了。许昕低垂着头，眼圈红了。“大力哥，我没能保护好阿饭。是他用生命保护了我和姚彦。”  
  
王励勤拍了拍许昕的手。“老范是个好同志。他牺牲的前后经过，组织已经大致了解了。”  
  
“但是我到现在还是不清楚，龙公子到底是怎么知道阿饭的。”许昕吸了吸鼻子，尽量让自己看起来是在聊生意。“有可能，当初我就不该把阿饭这条线索告诉王皓。”  
  
王励勤拿起酒壶给许昕满上。“来来，喝一点。”左右看看。“王皓是怎么都不会把这条线告诉龙公子的，那样他等于就断了自己的财路。”  
  
许昕拿着酒杯，俩人碰了一下，继续吃。“他要是有意针对我们，早就用打草惊蛇的办法，把人给赶走了，就像一开始货栈那次。所以他是不会告密给龙公子的。”  
  
羊肉随着水花翻滚，被一筷子夹上来。“这件事情，我们也有责任。”王励勤看着消沉的许昕。“在你告发阿饭的时候，我们就应该撤离，但是行动还是缓慢了，让龙公子走在了前面。”  
  
许昕心里难过，有为阿饭的牺牲，也有为马龙的满手鲜血。  
  
“你现在不能光顾着难过，说说吧，阿饭牺牲之后，龙公子有掌握什么别的线索？”王励勤给许昕夹了一筷子肉放到碗里。“你小子在沈市吃好喝好的，怎么也不见长肉！”  
  
许昕笑了笑，然后面色沉重的看着王励勤。“他通过电话录音，来查是谁给阿饭传达了撤离通知。这本来是大海捞针，但是他太聪明了，圈定的范围极准。”顿了一下。  
  
“我要求，撤离姚彦同志。”  
  
王励勤认真的听着。“你认为，姚彦必须撤离吗？”  
  
“从安全角度来讲，她现在必须撤出去！不然后果不堪设想。”许昕非常急切，姚彦不适合这个工作，她现在非常危险。  
  
但是王励勤却淡定的看着许昕。“阿饭牺牲了，如果姚彦此时离开，那龙公子就知道他的判断是正确的，你就会浮出水面。”  
  
许昕把筷子往桌上一撂。“找到我就找到我吧，他也是推测而已，人都没抓到，他没证据。”  
  
“大昕，”王励勤抬手拍了拍许昕的肩膀。“龙公子就没打算要什么证据。他只要找到这些线索的关联，就会死死的盯住你，从而断了王皓他们的财路，最终赶尽杀绝。”  
  
“那你难道让我眼睁睁看着他找到姚彦吗？”许昕着急。  
  
“你不是有办法吗！”王励勤笑了。“把姚彦要来你身边啊！”  
  
“大力哥！这叫什么办法啊！而且，我也不能毁人家女孩清白啊！我……”许昕着急的语无伦次。“再说了，我就算是想给她叫身边，我级别也不够啊！”  
  
王励勤看着他发愁，姚彦的那一门心思，是随了东流水了。“大昕你别急。现在既能保护姚彦，又能不暴露你的办法，就是把姚彦作为你许昕看上的伴侣，放到军统里去！”  
  
“还放军统里！”许昕想着姚彦那让人发愁的傻白甜。“那不是羊入虎口啊！”  
  
“就是让你这个纸老虎，看住了她这只羊。以你的级别，申请女性结婚是不可能的。但是以你现在在督察处的地位，把姚彦作为未来妻子先给安置起来，等级别到了就申请结婚。这样完全可以说得过去。”  
  
许昕想了想，倒也是可以。“但是，那真就在马龙和王皓的眼皮子底下了！”  
  
王励勤认真的看着许昕。“所以，许昕同志，组织把姚彦同志托付给你了，你面对龙公子，要慎之又慎，保护好自己和姚彦的安全！”  
  
俩人吃了饭，许昕带着王励勤往东湖边上去溜溜。  
  
王励勤看了看许昕惆怅的样子，多少也知道点什么。“大昕，那个和龙公子一起来的张继科，是什么情况？”  
  
“他和龙公子不是一路人啊！”许昕赶紧给张继科在革命党领导面前说好话。“他比较单纯，就是只负责技术的，不掺和他表哥的事情！王皓两口子现在正利用我拉拢他呢！”  
  
“利用你？怎么利用？”王励勤看着许昕突然有点红扑扑的小脸。  
  
“那个……就是拉拉关系什么的呗。”许昕有点不好意思说什么楼上楼下的。  
  
“美人计！？”王励勤站住，一把拉过许昕仔细的看了看。“我可告诉你啊！不许！组织有纪律的，不能乱搞关系！”  
  
许昕被他训得怪委屈。“我倒是想呢，人家没这个意思。”  
  
“要是这样看的话，你和姚彦的关系就要明确一下！”王励勤拍板。“方便你以后工作。”  
  
许昕想了想楼上的张继科，觉得心里空落落的。  
  
姚彦抱着几本书急忙忙走在督察处的走廊上。她没有急事，就是单纯的害怕，就想尽快的见到许昕。  
  
那是她的准心鼓。  
  
突然一个没留神，撞到了迎面走过来的两个人，书掉了一地。  
  
“对不起，对不起！”姚彦低着头认错，她撞上的两个人都穿着军装，一定是这里的长官。许昕交代过她，要低调。  
  
“你，是姚彦吧！”低沉的男声在头顶响起，姚彦惊讶的抬起头来。那人长了一双桃花眼，笑眯眯的，但是五官英挺帅气，并不文弱。  
  
“啊，是我。”  
  
旁边那个稍微矮一点的明显吃了一惊，飞速的瞪着那双杏眼，毫不客气的把她从头看到脚。  
  
姚彦全身都僵硬了。  
  
王皓冲着张继科打了个眼色，对着姚彦笑了笑。“果然是个漂亮的姑娘。”  
  
张继科也非常绅士的低头给她把书捡起来。“认识一下吧，我叫张继科，这位是王督察。”  
  
赶紧接过书，姚彦诚惶诚恐的赶紧继续道歉。王皓的大名，从许昕那里已经是久违了！“对不起长官，是我太不小心了。”  
  
“你多大？”王皓依旧是微笑着，眼神却充满了审视和比较。  
  
“十九。”那眼神仿佛要穿透姚彦那身校服划破到她肉里去看个究竟。“长官，我，我先走了。”  
  
没有等两人回答，姚彦小步跑着离开了。一进门居然就是碰上了大猫儿，运气也太差了。  
  
张继科笑着看小姑娘跑走了。回头看着王皓。“皓哥，你把人家吓到了。才十九。你弟弟能耐啊！”  
  
王皓一直观察着姚彦的背影。“这女孩有十九嘛？许昕这家伙，我还说找了个什么样的狐狸精，居然是个小白兔。”  
  
“皓哥，你这是什么评价啊！”张继科嗤笑出声。  
  
“笑什么！她跟你有什么区别！不都是前后一边平吗！你还比她高！这么好条件，居然能让他跑了。”王皓推了他一把。  
  
“皓哥，那可是女人啊。”张继科拍了拍王皓的肩膀。  
  
刘国梁开门让王皓进来，他都等不及走回沙发就开始念叨。“这叫姚彦的是打哪儿蹦出来的！怎么一不留神，让她给抢了行市！”  
  
王皓也是心有不甘。“还能是哪儿，女子医学院，许昕的徒弟。他现在级别不够，又怕姑娘被人给挑走了，这不，给安排在跟前了嘛！平时在学校上课，放学到咱们这儿报道。”  
  
刘国梁噢了一下。“这是就选中了她一个？”  
  
“也不是，这次一共三个女孩，有两个……”王皓指了指上面。“内定的。”  
  
“那这姑娘的政治背景你查了吗？”刘国梁依旧不死心，他现在都想，这要是个革命党多好，往收容所一送，大家都省事。  
  
“查了，应该没有问题，是北市人，中学时参加了反抗残国运动，被伪政府通缉，躲到陕中教了几年的书，直到光复来沈市投奔叔叔。”  
  
“哎呀，”刘国梁还是想查点什么出来。“从陕中过来的啊！那里可是革匪区呢！”  
  
王皓也是不乐意，但是手里有陕中行营给的资料，还有当地乡绅出具的证明。也不能空口白牙的就给人请出去审查。  
  
“你说这许昕，到底怎么想的啊！他打庆市就热热闹闹的追着张继科，怎么到了这边就变了呢！”刘国梁烦躁的直转磨。  
  
“主任，那是女人。咱们没办法。”  
  
刘国梁，想了想，“有道理！你说，龙公子还是一个人在督察大队？”  
  
“应该是吧！”王皓点点头。  
  
“那好！给姚彦调龙公子那里去！给龙公子当秘书！”  
  
王皓眼都瞪起来了。“这样，这样好吗？！”  
  
刘国梁终于不溜达了，一副得意的样子。“好啊！有什么不好？正好，让龙公子继续审查她。要是真的身家清白，那，他们孤男寡女的，也有可能日久生情啊！”发现王皓一脸纠结的表情。“嘿，你别看龙公子整天沉着个脸，那也是很有女人缘的人啊！你看，要是龙公子和这个姚彦成了，那，许昕和张继科不就顺理成章了是哇！”  
  
王皓赶紧给他拦住，“主任，主任。我觉得这事，咱们得慎重。”  
  
刘国梁拿起茶杯喝口水，示意他继续。  
  
“咱们这样要是把许昕给搞急了，谁给咱们，啊，那个啊！是吧！”  
  
刘国梁一想，对，还真是。  
  
“那就没办法啦？”  
  
王皓也是一脸无奈的看着他。俩人都挺没辙。屋里的两个人都希望能用许昕抓住张继科，孤立龙公子。但是现在这个姑娘的出现，让二人都是束手无策。  
  
傍晚，许昕在房间里看书，春秋，王励勤给他的，这就是以后的密码本了。许昕最近只要一闲下来就开始背，以防突发情况。  
  
现在姚彦就放在眼跟前了，自己也算是让整个督察处都知道这是未来的许夫人了。  
  
他偷摸观察了张继科好几次了，他没有反映，还经常看不出真心假意的揶揄自己。  
  
许昕拿着书，伤怀着，自己现在和他是一点希望都没有了。  
  
门被啪啪的拍了三声。“许昕，开门。”  
  
愣了一下，是张继科！许昕飞跑着到门口，到了跟前又赶紧抻了抻衣服，才把门打开。  
  
“继科儿！你怎么来了！”  
  
张继科穿的随意，衬衫领子打开着。“就住你楼上，还不能找你来玩啊！”  
  
许昕赶紧把人让近屋里，他怕张继科穿的少会冷，又去查看了下窗户是不是关上了。  
  
“你那个小姑娘还真挺可爱的。”张继科倒是开门见山，还随手把桌上的春秋拿起来翻了翻。  
  
许昕看着他低头的样子。“没你好看。”  
  
“啊？”张继科抬头看了看许昕。“跟我比干嘛！性别都不同。”  
  
我真是没脑子！许昕烦躁的扒拉头发，现在不比以前，保护姚彦和自己，就只能离继科儿远远的。  
  
见他不回话，张继科也没当个事。“哎，我就过来跟你通个气儿，你家夫人要被调到督察大队去了啊！”  
  
“什么！谁让的！”许昕都蹿起来了。“为什么去马龙那里！那不是羊入虎口吗！”  
  
张继科拿起手边的书就扔他头上。“说谁呢！”  
  
许昕委屈的看着张继科，那真是羊入虎口啊！你这是把罪犯直接关笼子里送警察了！  
  
张继科看着他，眼神突然严肃起来。“许昕，你真喜欢姚彦？”  
  
许昕下意识就开始摇头，但反应过来，又开始点头。  
  
“是，我，我喜欢她。”  
  
张继科从沙发里起身，他和许昕差不多高，甚至还要高一点，肩膀也要比许昕更加的宽，北方人的五官硬朗，那双经常眯缝起来的桃花眼一旦张开，就显出了和马龙相似的遗传，犀利，凶狠。  
  
许昕整个人都僵住了。“狗哥，你……”  
  
话没说出来，张继科已经把他逼到了酒柜跟前，后背抵着玻璃柜门。  
  
他们离的太近了，许昕瞪大的眼睛里映着张继科那双眼睛。他的眼睛里，也有我。  
  
鼻尖微微的抵在一起，呼吸着彼此的空气。只要稍微侧一下头……  
  
许昕像是受到蛊惑一样，手不受控制的扶住了张继科的胸口，微微张开嘴唇向前靠过去。  
  
但是张继科却伸手一把将他的脸蛋给捏住了。“我可以帮你这个忙，但是你要回答我一个问题。”  
  
“你，在庆市，在沈市，在这里，到底有没有喜欢过我？”  
  
有，我有，我一直都有。  
  
许昕的眼神从焦急，到迷茫，到绝望，都展现在了张继科的面前，没有一点隐藏。  
  
“你，”许昕挣开了张继科的双手，走回了沙发，低着头看着桌子上书。“在庆市拒绝我是对的。”  
  
张继科什么时候离开的，许昕不知道，他一直没敢抬头。他怕被看到自己的表情。  
  
王励勤在深夜被敲门声叫醒。他在沈市开了书店，作为以后接头的地点。  
  
认清了是许昕以后，他开门放人进来。  
  
许昕整个人全身都透出一股被冰雪砸过的冰凉感。  
  
“大力哥，你说怎么办？”  
  
“绝对不能让姚彦去龙公子那边。”王励勤看着许昕，他能感觉到，姚彦的事情，只是一部分，许昕今天一定还经历了什么，但是许昕不想说。  
  
王励勤本来想安抚许昕几句，但是看他那个样子，还是先谈点正事吧。“大昕，姚彦放在了你的面前，你就必须保护好她。这件事情别着急，我相信你能有办法。”  
  
许昕皱着眉头。“我能有什么办法啊！”  
  
王励勤笑笑。“组织相信你。另外，领导让我转告你，现在前线的战士们药品不足，需要盘尼西林。”  
  
“不是，姚彦的问题还没解决呢，怎么药品的事情也来了！”许昕着急的拍了拍桌子。  
  
“你们督察处的事情，我们掺和不上，但是我相信你一定能摆平。”王励勤拉住他的手。“好好回去休息，见机行事！”  
  
许昕不但没解决了问题，还增加了问题，惆怅的离开了。  
  
第二天一早，许昕刚到单位，就被喊去了刘国梁办公室。无非也是他和张继科的事情。  
  
“听说，你现在还整天看春秋了啊！我们军统培养的不是国学大师，是特务！特务！你每天就不干正事儿！”  
  
许昕那叫一个委屈啊。“老师，你说，我应该干什么样的正事儿啊？”  
  
“你楼上就一个！你怎么就不去干正事儿呢！”  
  
“恩师，您就别……”话音没落，桌上的电话响了起来。刘国梁用手指着许昕，意思是你等着，我一会儿继续得说你。  
  
但是，这个电话一拿起来。刘国梁就站正了。回答也从慢悠悠，变成了“是！知道了！”  
  
许昕探着头看了看，刘国梁用眼一瞥。“你先出去。把门关上。”  
  
正巴不得呢！许昕赶紧出门，关上门的一瞬间，听到里面刘国梁冷酷的说了一句。“马上动手！”  
  
王皓一直在门口等着许昕，见他夹着尾巴出来，捂着嘴都笑出声来。“主任找你都说什么了？”  
  
许昕鼓着脸不高兴。“皓哥你还能不知道？都听半天了。”  
  
“哈哈，那还不是你咎由自取！”  
  
“我说哥，咱们国军的干部能不能不要整天把目光都放在这些无聊的问题上啊！”许昕看着王皓乐开花，心里这个别扭。  
  
见他真是霜打的茄子似的，王皓决定不逗他了。“我可告诉你，要不是我这个无聊的人拦着，你那个姚彦，就去督察大队了！”  
  
许昕一愣，俩手赶紧挽住王皓的胳膊。“皓哥！你太厉害了！你怎么办到的！”  
  
“哼，我说，这个财神爷可不能得罪，不然大家就都没钱赚。”看着许昕小孩似的，王皓还是挺得意的。  
  
“皓哥啊！还是你水平高啊！可你说，话都说到这份儿上了，他怎么对我还是不依不饶的？”  
  
“那还不是和咱们想的一样，拉拢张继科，孤立龙公子呗。”  
  
王皓走了两步，停下。“大昕，不管你跟谁好了，这事儿大面必须要过得去。”许昕点头。“所以今晚上张继科在家里请大家聚一聚，你得来。”  
  
许昕一下停了。“皓哥，继科儿没跟我说啊！那我不去。”  
  
王皓杏眼一立。“我跟你说不算是吗！今晚上主任，龙公子都来，你不来？！甭废话了！”转身他走了。  
  
许昕嘟着嘴嘀咕。“我这是招谁惹谁了。”


	24. Chapter 24

张继科和马龙坐在一楼的沙发里，气氛很紧张。  
  
“我需要知道这个姚彦到底是怎么回事！”  
  
“你去查啊！”  
  
马龙蹭的一下子站起来！  
  
“张继科，是你负责看着他！不是我！”  
  
张继科看了看许昕的房间，用手比了个小声。“我只是负责看着他，你是负责抓住他。”  
  
“那你怎么看着的！让他找了个女人？”  
  
张继科自嘲的笑了笑。“我拦得住吗？”  
  
马龙看着他的样子，张了张嘴，最终还是叹了口气。“我们要让他出局，不是由着他跟那群混蛋走到一起，也不是让你和他们掺和起来孤立我！”  
  
“马龙，你针对的事情是怕我背叛你？还是怕许昕真跟我在一起？”  
  
马龙愣了一下。“继科儿！你有没有想过，许昕他已经变了！如果咱们纠结于这些事情，只会让他变的更复杂，更难以控制！”  
  
张继科笑笑看着他。“他确实变了，变的我更喜欢。”  
  
“你喜欢有什么用！他现在跟一个女人在一起！这些混蛋撺掇你去跟一个女人争！这简直掉价！”马龙愤怒的一拍茶几。  
  
张继科沉默了。  
  
马龙也觉得自己这话是有点过分，但是许昕和一个女学生在一起这种事情，让他有点压制不住火气。  
  
这一群乱臣贼子想利用许昕来搅局。继科儿不能和许昕在一起，但是必须还要取得他们的信任。  
  
“今晚，这顿饭，咱们俩必须有一个出来。”马龙沉吟着。  
  
“只能是你。”张继科疲惫的往沙发里一仰。“我得让他们死心，又还能掺和进去。”  
  
马龙的手攥起来又松开。“顺理成章。”  
  
“对，顺理成章。”张继科的手扶上马龙。“委屈你了。”  
  
叹了口气，马龙起身拿上大衣离开。  
  
傍晚，张继科的二楼房间里，几个人热热闹闹的聊着天。  
  
上手坐着刘国梁，拿着酒正在研究。陈玘和王皓顺序的坐在一起，俩人对着张继科笑得花一样。  
  
张继科穿着一身休闲西装，坐在对面，看起来随意，实际上是精心打扮过。王皓眼尖，一眼就看到他在风流眼上还别了一枚小扣，精致风雅。  
  
任谁都没敢往张继科的旁边多看一眼。那是穿着深色夹克的马龙。  
  
一张白嫩的脸上，都已经快要黑成锅底了。  
  
王皓心中是得意的。不管你有多大能量，如今这是你表弟对许昕有意思了，我倒要看看你能怎么样。  
  
七点半，许昕还没有来。  
  
刘国梁觉得冷场了，赶紧想着来这里的目的。“哎呀，继科儿，你看许昕这个人，还真是向着你，看暖气这个热，我都坐不住了！”  
  
“热死几个更好！”马龙沉着个脸，起身去了厨房。  
  
刘国梁被噎住了，想要发脾气，人却没出来，翻了个白眼。“继科儿啊，不是说好了不叫你表哥嘛。”想了想，不能太直白。“再说了，你表哥这人每天就爱吃个包子，也不爱吃米饭炒菜的。”  
  
张继科为难的看着他。“主任，你看大家都来了，我还是他表弟，不叫他不好。再说这么多年了，我也得让他换换口味，不能老吃包子啊。”  
  
刘国梁郁闷的点了点头。  
  
此时马龙出来，端了盘子鸡，毫不客气的往桌上一放，全然不顾汤汤水水的往外溅。  
  
大家看着那只被放的七扭八歪的鸡，没敢说什么。  
  
倒是张继科小声说别这样。  
  
刘国梁抬手又看了看手表。“不等了！这个许昕！就让他耗着吧！让他来刷盘子！”率先举起了酒杯。  
  
“来来来，大家碰个杯！”  
  
几个人都起身，马龙的酒杯却是空的。陈玘赶紧把红酒给他递过来。  
  
“喝酒？好啊！”接过酒瓶子，一点也不规矩的把酒杯倒了个满满当当。陈玘心疼啊！这是他拿来的好酒呢！  
  
酒杯轻微的碰了碰，刘国梁笑着对张继科说。“这个许昕，就该他喝不上好酒，只配刷盘子，让他以后给你刷一辈子的盘子！”  
  
“哼！”马龙冷哼一声，一口就把酒给干了。伸手又开始倒第二杯。  
  
场面太尴尬了。  
  
许昕倒霉就在这个时候进来了。  
  
他开心的还端着两盘子素菜。“老师，继科儿！”  
  
之前的种种他都没赶上，但是马龙现在看着他的眼里都快喷出火了。  
  
许昕没有发现。“继科儿，你不是爱吃素嘛，我专门给你做了点笋丝和拍黄瓜。”  
  
刘国梁赶紧起身给他把上菜的位置腾出来，开心的一指许昕。“你小子啊！还是你懂继科儿！”  
  
王皓赶紧也笑着起身帮给桌上挪个空位。“继科儿，你看，大昕多体贴啊！”  
  
“滚出去！”马龙大吼一声。  
  
人都愣住了，刚才那种热闹的相亲气氛，突然就冻结了。  
  
许昕第一个反应过来。“龙公子，别开玩笑。”  
  
马龙起身，被张继科给拦住。“许昕，我让你滚出去！你听见没有！”  
  
“不是，龙公子，我刚进门，还没来得及得罪你呢！”许昕委屈的躲在张继科身后。  
  
陈玘赶紧跑到马龙身边，这才发现，刚才还有的一瓶红酒，现在是一口都没有了。  
  
“哎呀，喝醉了！”  
  
刘国梁看着乱成一锅粥的酒席，气的开始抚胸口，王皓赶紧过来给他顺气。  
  
马龙依旧不依不饶的要往许昕跟前凑。陈玘已经双手抱住了马龙的腰。张继科也拼命的挤着他，让许昕躲在自己身后。  
  
“许昕！你个店小二！我表弟不会看上你！你们都甭做梦了，甭想这小子癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉！”  
  
刘国梁终于一拍桌子大喝一声。“都闹够了没有！你们眼里还有没有我这个先生！”  
  
声音足够大，把一直给他顺气的王皓都吓了一跳。马龙也终于安静了下来。  
  
“你们都是我的弟子，我过去就是这么教你们的？你们不仅是同袍啊！还是同窗，同僚！”刘国梁恼怒的指着他们。“你们就是这样干工作的？”  
  
许昕赶紧溜到刘国梁身边。“先生您别生气，你要是气坏了身体，就是学生的罪过了！”  
  
刘国梁满眼欣慰的看着他。  
  
但是马龙却毫不买账，指着许昕。“看看！这算什么男人！就会溜须拍马！继科儿！就这样的人，你会看上他吗！”  
  
张继科将马龙推到了椅子上，又示意大家都坐下。  
  
刘国梁看着他这番安抚，心说不好，这是要拍板了。  
  
“众位，我今天请大家来呢，不是为了别的，就是有一件事要说。”张继科举起了酒杯，陈玘赶紧又拿出一瓶酒，挨个的给满上。  
  
“许昕呢，我在庆市没喜欢过他，到了沈市也没喜欢上他，以后更不会喜欢他。”张继科笑笑。“所以呢，请大家以后不要再无事生非了。都是同僚，不然多尴尬啊！”  
  
许昕偷眼看着张继科，他表情诚恳，没有半点虚假的意思在里面。  
  
你，在庆市，在沈市，在这里，到底有没有喜欢过我？  
  
他，把这句话给我还回来了。  
  
“不过，主任，皓哥还有玘哥！你们的心意我都心领了！”张继科挨个的给几个人点头。最后笑容坦诚的看着许昕。“对吧，许昕！”  
  
许昕看了他一眼。“对，对……”赶紧低下头去，他挤不出笑容来。  
  
他从来没喜欢过我，这些话真听到他讲出来，我接受不了。  
  
许昕拼死了力气，没让自己扭头跑出去。  
  
马龙一直在看着他。  
  
刘国梁看到这次来的目的是彻底完了。马龙还一副酒撞头的样子，不知道什么时候再爆发二次。赶紧叮嘱了几句，就撤了。  
  
许昕现在就想找个阴山背后去哭鼻子了，也马上起身，拿着刘国梁的公文包主动去送他。  
  
马龙的内心有一种挫败感。看着许昕被自己骂的时候，还一副算计的样子，但是等继科儿那番话出来，整个人跟掉了冰窟窿里似的。  
  
他起身拍了拍张继科的肩膀。“我明天来找你。”转身离开。  
  
陈玘王皓盯着张继科起身把人都送走。“继科儿，你这话是什么意思，你明知道我俩在撮合你和大昕的。”  
  
张继科用手把头发抓了一把，往桌上一趴。“我能有什么办法？我不能让我表哥和许昕打起来啊！许昕那真是挨打的。”  
  
王皓和陈玘无奈的看了看，一起叹了口气。  
  
女医学院里，姚彦躲着校长已经好几天了。  
  
今天却为了接许昕的电话，被迫又和校长正面交锋。  
  
自从给弄到了督察处，校长每次见到她都是点头哈腰的。以往那种古板的样子也不见了，还刻意的要跟她汇报事情。  
  
姚彦烦不胜烦。  
  
本来一起还不错的同学，一个个的都酸她的不行。背地里各种流言四起，归根结底就是她姚彦勾引军官，用了无耻的狐媚手段，即将嫁入豪门。  
  
还豪门呢！姚彦撇撇嘴，当初在革命区，穷的门都没有！  
  
要是自己真有这么大本事，有这么高明的手段，早就把许昕给套住了。现在倒好，大力哥也来做思想工作了，说什么感情问题影响工作。说许昕同志是个单纯为革命的人，虽然表面身份暧昧，但是不能真有暧昧。  
  
姚彦烦躁的想，你们明明之前还是很鼓励我带动许昕的啊！为什么现在又让我保持心态，保持距离的！  
  
许昕那么温和，那么柔软的一个人，该有多少人惦记啊！姚彦咬了咬牙，革命和感情不冲突！我们是一个战壕的同志，发展出感情那是天经地义的！  
  
姚彦眼睛发着光！今天，正好许昕叫我去找他！我一定要问问他，愿意不愿意把我们同志之间的感情再升华一下！  
  
不远处校长又找过来，姚彦赶紧躲到柱子后面，抓住机会偷摸跑了。  
  
马龙扶着额头进了张继科家，一下子就倒在沙发里。  
  
“你还真没少喝！”张继科倒了杯水放他面前。  
  
“我能少喝吗？刘国梁在，我要是清醒的闹，现在别说我了，你也得坐冷板凳。”马龙一点也不客气，举杯就喝，把水喝出了拼酒的感觉。  
  
“这是什么！”马龙几口下肚，觉得不是个味儿。  
  
“才发现？”张继科挨着他坐下。“这是早上许昕给我拿来的醒酒汤。”  
  
“这么不计前嫌？”马龙拿着杯子又喝了一口。  
  
“那是给我的。”  
  
“你又没喝什么酒！”  
  
“那我也没骂他啊！”  
  
马龙气结，瞪着眼看张继科。“我是为了谁？！”  
  
现在两拨人马暂时相安无事了，张继科那根较劲的弦就松下来了。“成了，醒酒汤给你。他就是给你熬的。”  
  
马龙晃了晃杯子。“他说的？”  
  
“恩，让你以后少喝点，老这么当着人骂他，他会去给秦老师告状的。”  
  
“唉……”马龙叹气。“我一定要抓到他的蛛丝马迹，赶紧给他弄走！”  
  
“说吧，找我干什么？”张继科看着马龙仰在沙发里，这人昨晚铁定也是没怎么睡的。  
  
“给我往他房间里安监听。”  
  
“监听他干嘛？慢着，你还真怀疑他！”张继科坐起来扭头看向马龙。  
  
“南站那个革命党是被一个女学生通知以后逃走的，划定区域里两所女校，许昕负责的女医学院嫌疑最大，录音当天，他带走了一个，就是姚彦。你说我该不该怀疑他？”马龙闭着眼睛说着。  
  
“姚彦的声音比对了？”  
  
“比对过，不是一个人。但是两所学校，除了特殊情况的五名学生，其他的都进行了录音，那五名学生也后续经过排查，都没有问题。”  
  
“那你担心什么？”  
  
“没有问题才是最大的问题！”马龙睁开眼。“这两所学校里必定有一个人是那天通知姓范的逃走的同党，咱们却没有找到，只说明有人帮助她藏起来了！”  
  
张继科沉默片刻。“你怀疑许昕？”  
  
“那天唯一的状况就是许昕去了，而南站那天，许昕在一个学校期末考试的情况下，也去了。”马龙揉着额头坐起来。“现在他可以说是爱上那个姚彦才去的。但是，谁能保证他不是为了掩护那个姚彦才去的呢！”  
  
“你怎么打算的？”  
  
“抓！只要是革命党，就抓！”马龙把杯子底儿一饮而尽。  
  
“抓住了姚彦，我就能保住许昕。”  
  
晚上，许昕躺在沙发上看着春秋。  
  
昨晚的一通折腾，许昕现在整个人都是木納的，凡事都提不起精神来。  
  
马龙一如既往的看不起自己，但是我一直对他很好的。  
  
当初自己被秦志戬带回宿舍时才发现和马龙成了师兄弟，那种开心雀跃到现在他还记得。  
  
明明他们之间本不是这样，虽然也是喜欢挤兑自己，可还都是一笑而过的时候多。  
  
直到马龙知道自己喜欢张继科，一切就都变了。  
  
马龙的态度变了，张继科的态度也变了。  
  
许昕把书往脸上一拍，都怪我……  
  
是我毁了我们之间亲如兄弟的感情。  
  
是我爱上了继科儿，所以，我活该被马龙看不起。  
  
我也活该被继科儿嫌弃。  
  
楼上张继科的房间里，开始乱七八糟的响，音乐声震的许昕连爱情无望的悲伤都打散了。  
  
他这是要干嘛？是打算用这种方法撵我走吗？  
  
许昕抓过抱枕往头上一按，躺回到沙发里。  
  
突然，门被大力的拍着。  
  
这个时间，除了张继科，还有谁能来？  
  
许昕赶紧挣扎着跑到门口，门都没开，酒味就已经穿了过来。  
  
许昕一愣，什么情况？我让继科儿给马龙送点醒酒汤，怎么继科儿又喝酒了？  
  
打开门，张继科一手支着头靠在门边，另一只手抓着两瓶酒。  
  
那双桃花眼微微红着，衬衫领口开的很大，笑着看许昕。  
  
许昕吞了吞口水。  
  
张继科看着他呆愣的样子，一把推开他，走进房间里，把其中一个瓶子一递。“陪我喝。”  
  
许昕看着已经开了瓶的酒，这是连杯子都不要，就这么喝啊！  
  
“狗哥，狗哥！你喝多了，要不？我送你回去？对了，醒酒汤还有，我给你盛点儿去！”  
  
张继科把酒瓶子往桌上一敦，一把就拉住了许昕的领口拽向自己。“你陪我喝！”满嘴都是酒味。  
  
即便是这样的张继科，许昕依旧不争气的脸红心跳。  
  
他多好看啊！  
  
张继科身体很好，一向是比许昕力气大不少的，见许昕发呆，一把将人给推到沙发上，自己也一下就枕到了许昕的大腿上。  
  
“你陪我喝！”  
  
许昕看着他枕在自己腿上撒酒疯。手不受控制的摸上他的脸，他的眼睛，被张继科一把拉住了手。俩人就这样眼神纠缠在一起。  
  
时间仿佛挺长，又似乎很短，许昕的脑子里雾蒙蒙的，只有他的那双眼睛。  
  
突然张继科身体抬了抬，伸手拿出被压在身下的书。  
  
“春秋？你还看这书啊！你还真要装国学大师啊！”  
  
蓝色书皮的春秋被拿了出来，提醒着许昕，今非昔比了，身体一僵。  
  
“那个，继科儿，你喝多了，你挨屋好好休息，我出去一趟！”  
  
托起张继科的头往沙发里轻轻一放，许昕连外套都没拿，飞一样的跑走了。  
  
“唉！你别走！”张继科立即起身追到门口，看着他奔向了对面王皓家。  
  
确定人进去了，张继科迅速的在不起眼的楼梯边上拿出了一本书，转回了房间。  
  
王皓看着衣衫不整的许昕在自己家里走遛。陈玘一旁还给出主意。什么不然等他睡着了，咱们偷摸去给他抬回去？或者咱们把马龙叫来，让他给抬回去之类。  
  
王皓透过窗户看向对面。没见有人来回走动，应该是睡着了。  
  
“昕儿！”王皓看着他。“你要是个男人，就过去给他办了。”  
  
许昕都快崩溃了。“皓哥，姚彦怎么办？我现在就想好好跟她过日子了。”  
  
王皓瞧着他那样，气不打一处来，花心还给自己找借口。什么男人女人的！那么多没女人的不一样守着男人过挺好？！再看看陈玘，也是一阵的心窄，要是让他也有机会摸到个小姑娘，铁定就又该上天了！  
  
“你甭跟我这里来回晃悠！回家去！”王皓不由分说的一把薅住许昕，给他扔到门口。  
  
“哥，我就一衬衫来的，你借我件衣裳呗？”  
  
“借你件衣裳你就跑了！你自己选吧，要不然就冻死在门口，要不然就进去给他办了！”  
  
门一开，陈玘和王皓一点都不手软的将他推出门去。  
  
二进宫。许昕一边念叨着，一边往回走。  
  
马龙则在监听室里看着亮起来的信号灯。知道张继科已经把监听安装好了。他戴上耳机，却没听到什么声音。  
  
许昕真是在门口冻到不行了，才推门走回自己的房间。张继科已经躺在沙发上睡着了。  
  
有声音了！马龙戴着耳机去转动音量。  
  
俯身看着张继科的睡脸。许昕偷摸用手沿着他的下巴滑动，有点微微的小胡茬。  
  
继科儿，我爱你。许昕极微小的声音念叨着。  
  
马龙恍惚觉得许昕有说话，但是听不到。  
  
张继科突然眼睛睁开了！直勾勾的望着他。许昕根本来不及反映，手还在他的下巴上。  
  
张继科就好像是头猛虎，双手一展开，就把许昕给抱在了怀里，身体使劲一转，俩人从沙发上直接摔到了地面。  
  
许昕连叫都来不及，一阵天旋地转才发现，自己已经躺在地毯上了，上面死死的压着张继科。万幸沙发是舒适的矮腿，俩人都没有受伤。他本能的想起身，张继科却低头抵住了他的脑门。  
  
就好像上次，鼻尖对着鼻尖，眼睛望着眼睛。  
  
他会停下的。  
  
马龙听着对面一阵扑通乱响，心里有点焦急。  
  
“狗哥，狗哥，你，清醒点儿。”许昕颤颤巍巍的唤着张继科。  
  
房间里燥热。  
  
许昕的嘴唇厚，唇色总是湿润中泛着嫩红，仿佛刚刚被人狠狠的亲吻过一样。  
  
张继科毫不客气的一口就咬了下去。许昕还没紧张完，就觉得嘴唇一疼，开口就要喊。舌头就被凶狠的堵在了嘴里。  
  
“唔，别……”  
  
马龙竖着耳朵，听着里面的动静。  
  
张继科的手按着他的腰腹，整个胸膛压着他，隔着衬衫拼命的揉搓着，没一会儿许昕就觉得身上一凉。衬衫完全的散开了。  
  
张继科就趴在他的身上，没一点犹豫的把他亲的意乱情迷，全身都软绵绵的，就一个地方硬的不行。  
  
“狗哥，狗哥，别……”那双手向下深入。舌头也跟着移到了脖子上，下嘴是越来越用力，开始拼命的吮吸。  
  
许昕伸手开始推张继科，他这是要把我给撕碎了吃掉。  
  
但是还没来及挣扎，那个全身最硬的地方就被抚摸到了。  
  
“啊！”  
  
马龙听着许昕拼命的喘息和短暂的叫声，再不明白这是干什么，他就是个太监！  
  
“狗哥…别，啊！轻点，轻点……狗哥，啊！”  
  
许昕的脖子上已经有了一块明显的痕迹，张继科眼神痴迷的盯着，一口一口的啄在上面。他们俩已经侧过了身子，许昕的左臂无力的挂在张继科的脖子上，张继科则开始奔着胸前进攻，一只手已经撤了皮带，深入裤子里，律动着。  
  
“唔……狗哥，不要，别了……狗哥，狗哥，狗哥！啊！啊！啊！”  
  
马龙愤怒的抓起耳机狠狠的砸向墙壁，发出一阵巨响。  
  
张继科看着许昕已经彻底的在自己的手里沉迷着，那双眼睛里只有自己，朦朦胧胧的，嘴唇微微张开。他在自己手里刚刚释放了一次，现在整个人都如同是泡在蜂蜜里一样，绵软粘腻，却甜到心里。  
  
张继科平复了好一会儿，没有继续再做什么，一撑身体起来又躺回了沙发里。  
  
许昕觉得身体一冷，刚才温暖的怀抱消失，瞬间空虚了。他坐起来把衬衫重新扣好，提好裤子，弯腰去捡皮带，但是身体还是没有力气，一歪就倒在了张继科的怀里。  
  
此时，姚彦推门进来了。


	25. Chapter 25

马龙扶着监听机，整个人因为愤怒而颤抖着，耳机被摔得粉碎。  
  
几个特务听到声音跑进里面来。  
  
“滚！”  
  
马龙嘶吼着，吓得特务又都退出门去。  
  
他们怎么敢！怎么敢就在我的面前！  
  
马龙拳头攥的死死的，低头看着信号灯一闪一闪，还在录音。  
  
这不能让任何人听到！马龙抓起备用的耳机，刚插上接口……  
  
“许昕！！！你们在干嘛！”  
  
姚彦震惊的看着许昕压在张继科的身上，房间很热，随着温暖散发出来的还有一股暧昧的味道。  
  
许昕赶紧的爬起身，跑过来。“他喝醉了！”  
  
姚彦伸手就抓住了许昕的胳膊，拼命的摇！“他什么喝醉了！他喝醉了也不能这样勾引你！”  
  
许昕露在外面的皮肤泛着粉红，嘴唇也有点肿了，全身都带着一种绵软。  
  
姚彦看在眼里，气急败坏的开始哭闹。  
  
“别闹了，别闹了！他真是喝醉了。”许昕一把将姚彦圈在了怀里，打算安抚。  
  
冷不丁一双手从后面又伸了出来将许昕加姚彦都给抱住了。  
  
“大蟒，陪我喝酒！”  
  
“哎呀，我的祖宗啊！您就别闹了。”许昕被他一抱住，腰有点软。  
  
“不行！喝酒！”张继科压根不理他，使劲推着俩人往门口走。  
  
姚彦被吓得一动都不敢动，只能小声的抽泣。  
  
被当做夹心饼干的许昕，觉得自己被前后夹击着。后面张继科的呼吸就喷在脖子里，前面姚彦又紧紧的抵着他的胸口，他又刚刚没出息的释放了一次，敏感的不行。  
  
“我的天爷，求求你们别闹了！”  
  
马龙坐在椅子里长出了一口气。  
  
最终，张继科依旧被许昕架着给送回了沙发里，姚彦在一旁抹着眼泪。  
  
许昕精疲力尽的把小丫头给带出门去，生怕张继科再起来添乱。  
  
“你怎么来了？”  
  
“不是你叫我来的吗！”小丫头委屈的不行。  
  
许昕愣住了。“我没叫你来啊！”  
  
“对，我算知道了，你才不会叫我来！你就怕我坏了你的事！”  
  
“不是！我俩真没什么，就是他喝多了，撒酒疯！”  
  
“我才不信，你，你，你都那样了！”姚彦看着许昕的嘴唇。  
  
“我哪样了？你个小丫头，才见过几个男的啊！就算真是有什么，那也是他被那样，我能让他怎么样啊！”许昕想着，这事儿得糊弄过去。  
  
“反正，反正就是不对！”姚彦真是太年轻了，而且女性的圈子过于单纯，她对情爱之事只能局限在医学院的课本上，前前后后的蛛丝马迹，她没经历过，串联不起来。  
  
“我跟他真没什么。说正事，你得告诉我，谁让你来的？！”许昕赶紧打岔。  
  
姚彦瞪着眼睛，总觉得许昕和张继科绝对有什么，但是又不知道具体该从哪儿入手，只好由着许昕把话题给岔开。“不是你打电话给校长的吗？让我今晚来找你。”  
  
许昕一激灵，刚才混乱中的脑子，瞬间清醒了。“小丫头，你中套了！”  
  
赶紧拉上姚彦，往一楼客厅里走，尽量离自己房间更远一点。  
  
“你听我说，这里一定有什么阴谋。”许昕飞速的想着，“他是一个专业的特务，他怎么会让自己喝醉了！”  
  
姚彦见他紧张的样子，不再哭闹，也觉得事情不太对。  
  
“而且，他喝醉了，不在自己房间闹腾，跑我这里干嘛？”许昕专注的分析着。  
  
“我哪儿知道……”姚彦酸酸的白了他一眼。许昕赶紧双手合十作揖。“小姑奶奶，想想正事儿。”  
  
明明是你没干正事！姚彦瘪嘴。  
  
“他们这么做，一定是有目的。”  
  
“还能是什么目的，不就是让我看到你们俩这么这么……让我走呗！”  
  
虽然，这是刘国梁他们的目的，但是，不太对。“让我想想。”  
  
姚彦皱着眉头看他。  
  
张继科，张继科……“慢着！”许昕突然想起来。“他是电讯科的！专门搞监听的！你说，他会不会在我不在的时候，给我房间里安了监听器！”  
  
姚彦一下就跳起来了。“你刚才没在房间里？！”  
  
许昕叹了口气，他当然知道姚彦想的是什么。“对，我看他来了，就躲到对面王皓家了。”  
  
姚彦这脸分分钟的阴转晴了。  
  
“瞧你那个开心的样子！”许昕依旧皱着眉头。“咱们刚才房间里的对话，很可能被龙公子监听了，他在判断，你是不是给阿饭打电话的那个女孩！”  
  
姚彦一下就紧张了，声音小了许多。“那怎么办啊？”  
  
“没事，你看，你已经习惯用囔囔鼻说话了，刚才也没露出什么破绽。”  
  
“还好，还好，还好我听了你的话，一直用这种鼻音说话，要不然……”姚彦后怕的往许昕怀里靠去。  
  
许昕赶紧双手扶住她，既没有让她落入自己怀里，又还算亲密。“丫头，别害怕，听我说，以后不论发生什么事情，把所有责任都推到我头上。”  
  
姚彦望着许昕的脸，觉得这是世界上最有男子气概的男人，他虽然长得文文弱弱的，但是他顶天立地！  
  
开车送走了姚彦，许昕一刻没耽误的回到房间里。  
  
张继科依旧睡在沙发上，虽然暖气很热，但是睡着了还是会冷的。  
  
回卧室拿了被子，给他盖上。自己坐在地毯上看着张继科的睡脸。  
  
他跟他表哥一头的，借着机会监听自己。但是为什么要对我做这些事儿呢！且不说他刚刚拒绝了自己，如果刚才被马龙听见……  
  
许昕一头就抵在了沙发扶手上，我没脸见人了！  
  
马龙该怎么看我？他不得吃了我！  
  
如果，被刘国梁他们知道，那之前安排姚彦的种种就都白费了。  
  
马龙也是彻夜未眠，他反复的听着那段录音，在清晨的时候，他截取了那段声音，放到了自己的抽屉里。  
  
张继科醒来时，许昕就委屈的蜷缩身体睡在地毯上，只盖了一件衣服。  
  
他没有起来，只是趴在沙发里看着许昕，一只手指忍不住的摸起许昕的脸蛋，轻轻的向下移动，在嘴唇上按了按，探入了里面去微微的勾了一下，带出了一点口水。  
  
张继科看着湿润的指尖，眼神深邃起来，最终还是含入自己口中。  
  
我想吃了他！  
  
马龙和几个特务一起听着那段被修改过的录音。  
  
“听出什么来？”  
  
其中一个想了想。“她在这种情况下都是囔囔鼻说话，看来真的不是她。”  
  
马龙看着他，“你这么肯定？”  
  
特务也是觉得不好说。“长官，要不然先抓起来，咱们几个轮翻的审，不信没破绽。”  
  
马龙嗤笑了一下。“你靠谱不靠谱啊？变得还挺快。”  
  
另一个特务一拍大腿。“长官，还是给抓了吧！”  
  
“哼！”马龙撇了他一眼。“你前脚抓了这个姚彦，后脚出门就得给人办了。许昕现在不比从前，只要他把钱往桌子上一拍，有的是杀手抢着给他干活。”  
  
几个特务相互看了看。  
  
“而且，抓了姚彦，就算挖出许昕，也是白搭，许昕通革，那是总部默许的！”  
  
“那长官，咱们该怎么办？”  
  
马龙想了想。“既然通革这条路不好走，那就抓他贪赃枉法，只要抓到证据……”马龙咬了咬牙。几个特务赶紧点头。  
  
“大昕！大昕！”  
  
许昕迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，一只手在拍他的额头。  
  
“狗哥！”许昕一个激灵坐起来，正好撞倒了低头看他的张继科。俩人都抱着头疼了好一阵。  
  
“大昕，我怎么在这里？”张继科一边揉着脑袋一边问。  
  
许昕张了张嘴，他已经想了好几种说法来劝服张继科不要泄露昨晚的事情。现在居然一点都没用上。  
  
“不是狗哥，你都给忘了？”忘了对我又亲又抱的，忘了把我给差点吃干抹净了！  
  
“我怎么就记得昨天在屋里喝了点酒……”张继科看着他直皱眉头。“你脖子怎么了？怎么紫了这么大一块！”  
  
还能怎么了？不是你咬的！许昕瞪着张继科看，你给我房间里装了监听，又对我上下其手，然后跟我装糊涂！  
  
张继科完全不在意许昕的眼神，扶着脑袋站起来，直接就奔门口了。“你还是给脖子上个药吧。看着挺严重的呢。”  
  
许昕看着他离开，心里一阵阵的发紧，眼泪吧嗒一下就掉出来了。  
  
他也不知道自己应该怎么面对这件事。  
  
是庆幸张继科也想忘掉昨晚呢？  
  
还是伤心他也想忘掉昨晚呢？  
  
我干嘛要这么没出息流眼泪！  
  
许昕擦了擦脸，也起身收拾，准备上班。  
  
现在就剩下马龙的监听录音了，但是细想，自己也喊了狗哥，马龙不怕丢我的人，但是他不能把张继科也一块给抖落了吧。  
  
许昕打开喷头，让热水冲着，想起昨晚的放荡，不由得一把捂住了脸。  
  
好极了，除了姚彦的那段要命录音，还多了一段自己的春宫，许昕觉得马龙不吃了他都难。  
  
刘国梁拿着需要他签字的文件。“又是盘尼西林！”  
  
许昕在一旁点头哈腰。“对，恩师，盘尼西林现在贵啊！在市面上比黄金还贵呢！”  
  
一听价格，刘国梁犹豫了。“这种抗生素类药品，是绝对的战略物资啊！还是管制品！你这一下一百箱药，上了战场就得有一半让革命党抢了去啊！”  
  
“现在寺平不是打仗嘛，这些药都是给咱国军备的！”许昕赶紧近一步贴过来小声说。“而且恩师，是这样的，米国的盘尼西林太贵，成本太高了，我给换了一批墨国的货，全部运到了香江换标签。药效一样，咱们能翻四倍利！”  
  
刘国梁眼睛都直了，这小子真是有胆子赚钱啊！“真有你的啊！”  
  
许昕一副惋惜的样子。“我现在就是觉得，这一百箱还是少了！”  
  
刘国梁一拍桌子，“军方贪得无厌，他们背不了黑锅，回头会都转嫁给咱们的，就这一百箱吧！现在要稳妥！”  
  
许昕见他签了字，笑笑没走，还在一边站着。  
  
“你这是，还有什么事儿？”刘国梁看着他问。  
  
许昕哀声叹气。“还不是因为龙公子嘛。”  
  
“他又干嘛了？”  
  
“恩师，您不知道。”许昕哭丧着脸。“人家把窃听器都安到我家里了。”  
  
刘国梁也惊讶了，看着许昕。  
  
“就今天这事儿吧，我都不敢在家里打电话跟您汇报。”  
  
气的一拍桌子！刘国梁恼怒的不行。“这小子究竟要干什么！”  
  
下午办公室里，刘国梁给马龙和王皓开会。  
  
“许昕从革命区回来，首先就是找的他。”一指王皓。王皓赶紧点头。“应该说，许昕是把来龙去脉都讲清楚了的。而且王督察听完以后，就立即向蔡老板汇报了。”  
  
“是的。”王皓回答。马龙不动声色，大概是明白演的哪出戏。  
  
“至于说他和革命党的关系。”刘国梁端着水杯站起来。“我们谁跟革命党没有关系呢！”  
  
马龙眼神飘向一边，不看刘国梁。  
  
“黄圃时期，我班上最好的同学，就是革命党了。还有咱们军统那个马琳！那以前就是革命党啊！真要说和革命党有关系，那谁也没他亲了吧！蔡老板也指示过，许昕很有能力，只要他不出卖咱们国军的利益，让他随便。”  
  
马龙坐在沙发上看着这俩狐狸跟自己耍滑头。“你们说许昕有能力，就是说他能赚钱吧！”  
  
刘国梁得意的笑了。“你们都不知道吧，财政部好几次都申请想把他调去南市了，咱们军统不让嘛！为什么，肥水不流外人田啊！”  
  
马龙当然是知道的，但是他和张继科都有想过，不能让许昕脱离控制，所以都背后压过。他的好处，不能让别人看到，不能被抢走。  
  
马龙心情非常不好，连面子都不想给。“那你们说，他赚的钱，都去哪儿了？”  
  
还能去哪儿，坐着的两个人身体都是一僵。那些钱不就是流去了自己的口袋里。  
  
“他这是搞破坏，”马龙笑笑。“难道你们都看不出来吗？”  
  
“不要这样阴阳怪气的讲话！”刘国梁放下茶杯，“反正该说的我都已经说了，你不要老是在许昕背后搞小动作。你们督察大队的任务是对革命党，不要老盯着自己人，要顾全大局！”  
  
“主任说的对，”王皓赶紧跟上。“我觉得你现在如此分散精力，根本不能遏制住沈市革命党在暗地里滋长的趋势！”  
  
马龙看了他们一眼，没有理会。  
  
刘国梁觉得是时候了。“龙公子啊，正好。”拿起一个卷宗。“我们的人在本兮，抓住了一名革命军的地下党，你去一趟，亲自审一下，看看能不能找到破坏他们地下党组织的突破口！”  
  
马龙沉着脸接过卷宗看了看。“为什么让我去？”  
  
刘国梁觉得你小子现在真是太嚣张了，但是一想到他的家世，还是咬牙忍了。“这难道不是督察大队的工作嘛！”  
  
“主任，督察大队的工作是抓捕那些没有暴露的革命党，审讯这种事情……”马龙一伸手，把卷宗往王皓手上一递。“应该是情报科的事情。”  
  
刘国梁和王皓都没想到他居然这么不给面子。  
  
马龙笑了笑。“对不起，我还有工作，先失陪了。”  
  
直到看他出门去，刘国梁才恼怒的拍桌子。“这个龙公子到底中了什么邪了！他究竟想干什么！”  
  
王皓翻着卷宗，“让他去本兮几天都不行，看样子真是要和许昕死磕了。”  
  
“他们死磕，那我这个主任还能安定的了吗？”刘国梁气愤的往沙发里一坐。  
  
王皓继续看着卷宗，突然他抬头。“哎？主任！”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“让许昕去！”  
  
刘国梁一愣。“让他去？那他走了，谁给咱们赚钱呐！”  
  
王皓笑笑。“主任，我的意思是，正好把他和龙公子给隔开。那，我们也有机会，让龙公子去查查姚彦这个小姑娘。”  
  
刘国梁的眼睛转了转，一下就笑了。“皓啊，还是你想的周到！”  
  
“主任，在你心里，不也跟我想的一样嘛。”  
  
两只狐狸嘿嘿的笑着，刘国梁一拍手，“正好，把张继科也一起派去！”  
  
“主任，你什么意思？还真想撮合他们俩？”  
  
俩人都是一本正经的开始胡说八道。“我哪儿有时间管这些事情呢？那不是同时起获了一台革命党使用的大功率的米国电台嘛！我让张继科去，是去查查这个电台的来源嘛。”  
  
“噢。”王皓赶紧点头。  
  
这两个人都想到了一块儿，让许昕去审革命党，看看他是不是革命党。  
  
许昕拉着姚彦到了东湖，外面下着雪，俩人肩并肩的看着雪景。  
  
“明天，我去本兮办点事儿。”许昕抬头看着雪花，伸手接了一下。“我不在的这几天，你好好呆在学校，哪儿都别去。”  
  
姚彦看着他嘴上一本正经的说着，动作却跟小孩似的在玩雪，觉得他真可爱！  
  
“你在担心什么呀！”  
  
“还能有谁，龙公子。我不在，就是他对付你的最好机会。”许昕扭头看着她。“知道我不在，他找你该怎么办吗？”  
  
“装傻！”姚彦俩手欢快的指着自己的脸蛋，露出个傻呵呵的笑容。  
  
许昕见她这个样子，也笑了。“对！要么就装什么都不知道，要么就把事情都推我头上来。”  
  
想了想，又补充了一句，“不到万不得已，千万不要去找大力哥。因为我猜，他肯定会逼你走这一步的。”  
  
姚彦认真听着，没有注意许昕偷摸转身从树上抓了一大把的雪。  
  
“可是，我不想让你走……”正伤怀着离别，突然一把白茫茫铺头盖脸的扬了一身。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”许昕没心没肺的笑开了花！  
  
姚彦气的抓了一把雪就去反击。  
  
毕竟是在北市长大，不像许昕那么怕冷，又是革命区出来的，体力还挺好，没一会儿就给许昕塞满了一脖子雪。  
  
许昕解开领口的扣子，抓了姚彦的围巾擦脖子里的雪。  
  
“唉？你脖子上怎么伤了一大块！”医学院不白上，姚彦一眼就看到了。  
  
大意了！许昕赶紧把她的头推开。“还能怎么样？你以为在军统坐办公室就不摸爬滚打啦？一样会受伤的。”  
  
姚彦忍不住又看了两眼。怎么都觉得那像是块瘀血，被重物打击，或者，被其他生物咬了。  
  
“许昕，我就是不想你走。”姚彦帮他把衣服整理好，继续刚才的话题。  
  
“那不成啊，我又不能跟主任说，您干脆就让张继科一个人去吧。”  
  
姚彦一把拉住许昕的大衣领口，将他拉下来看着自己。“张继科也要去！”  
  
许昕摸了摸脑袋，“我有什么办法，这是主任的主意啊！”  
  
“那不行，连我都看出来了，他对你就没安好心！”  
  
“哎呦，你别胡说八道了啊。”  
  
“你少跟我装蒜！”姚彦瞪着他，“你脖子上的伤，是不是他弄的！”  
  
“小心眼了是不是！组织有规定，不能乱搞关系，他就算有这个心，我哪儿敢啊！”许昕避重就轻。“我们俩就是普通的工作关系，再说了，人家是世家公子，看不上我的。”  
  
姚彦依旧瞪着他。  
  
许昕叹了口气。“我这不还有你这个挡箭牌嘛！他一个大老爷们儿的，怎么和你比啊！”  
  
姚彦想了想现在女性这个稀有度，自己还是非常有竞争力的。这才放过了许昕。  
  
清晨，许昕开着车奔赴本兮。  
  
副驾上坐着张继科。  
  
“许昕，你这一路上，也不和我说句话？”张继科似笑非笑的看着他。  
  
许昕其实非常紧张，他以为张继科会去后面补补觉，没想到拉开车门就坐在副驾了。  
  
许昕看着路上有块地方够大，赶紧开过去停了车。  
  
“大昕，你不会是对我有意见吧？我先说，这次可不是我要来的。”  
  
“继科儿，我怎么能对你有意见呢。我知道是主任让你来的，问题是，咱们俩现在这个关系，他让你来干嘛呢？”许昕偷摸的打量着张继科的神色，果然，他有点不开心了。  
  
“你可别误会。”张继科笑了笑，都不看他。“那是因为这次被抓的这个革命党家里翻出了一个军用电台，主任让我去确认一下这个电台的来历。”  
  
许昕觉得现在的张继科，又变成了那晚聚会的张继科，那个看不上自己的张继科。心里很是失落，果然一起做过了亲密的事，就期盼能更进一步。  
  
“狗哥。”许昕突然伸出手抓住了张继科的手。“咱们的关系为什么要这样？”  
  
“哪样？”张继科这才扭头看着他。那双眼睛里藏着很多的感情，张继科却一眼就看到了许昕的伤心。  
  
“咱们，越来越不自然了。”许昕本还想试探一下张继科对那晚的态度。结果对方把问题丢回来了。  
  
张继科抬了抬眉毛。“是有那么点尴尬啊。但这不怪我，怪他们！你说呢？”  
  
许昕愣了一下。  
  
这话按理说是指的刘国梁他们添乱。但是许昕又觉得不单单只说了这一层。  
  
“那，狗哥，你能对我好一点儿吗？”许昕卖出了一副可怜的表情，看着张继科。  
  
“哈？”张继科看着他这个样子，笑了。“你觉得，我应该对你怎么样的好一点儿？”  
  
许昕想了想。“就是，比情人关系低那么一点点，就一点点！”用手比划着。  
  
张继科看着他在眼前用两根手指比划着那一点点，突然倾身向前，一只手把许昕按住，呼吸吐在他的嘴边。  
  
“这就是我的距离。”张继科眼睛半垂着盯着许昕的嘴唇。许昕能能数出他的睫毛。“你满意吗？”  
  
这下连半句话都说不出来了，许昕就觉得心脏快要跳爆炸了。  
  
张继科看着他紧张的样子，突然张开嘴对着许昕的嘴唇呵了口气，暧昧的就像是亲吻，撤身坐正。  
  
卷宗被扔到了怀里。许昕低头看了一下，有些反应不过来。  
  
“换我开车，你好好看看卷宗，别老胡思乱想的。”张继科拉开车门下车。  
  
许昕换到了副驾上。，心情复杂。抽出一张资料看了看。  
  
“夏露？这名字怎么这么熟啊！”  
  



	26. Chapter 26

张继科穿着睡袍在许昕房间里坐着。  
  
“明天的审讯，你准备好了没？”  
  
许昕心猿意马的坐在一个单人沙发里，正思想斗争着。  
  
情色这种事情是食髓知味的，之前那次胡天胡地，然后车上又是暧昧的一撩，现在居然就只穿着睡袍在我房间里晃荡。  
  
领口还那么低，露出修长的脖子来。  
  
不能乱搞关系，不能再添麻烦了。  
  
张继科看着他半天也没理自己，眼神有点发呆的想事，便起身偷摸走到他跟前，弯腰撑住沙发两侧，脸对上了脸。  
  
“大昕！想什么呢！”  
  
许昕等发现的时候，人已经被困在沙发里了，抬头就是张继科的脸，往下就是大开的领口，结实的胸膛若隐若现，脸一下红到了耳朵尖上。  
  
这伸手推也不是，只能往后缩沙发里。  
  
张继科也是不含糊，生生的就往沙发里挤，俩手使劲一抱许昕的腰，硬给他抬起那么一下，自己也卡到座位上，许昕则变成了半坐他腿上。  
  
“继科儿！继科儿！”许昕这心理建设刚有点成效，结果敌人实在太勇猛，自己这点狡猾压根拦不住。“你这是干嘛！”  
  
“谁让你不理我的？”张继科一口气吹到他耳朵尖上，感觉许昕全身一抖。  
  
“狗哥，别闹了，求你了。”侧过头，让自己耳朵离张继科远点，现在连脖子都红了。  
  
张继科看着他央求自己，身体往后一靠，把手松开了。“是哪个在车上跟我说，让我对他好点的？”  
  
许昕没有起身离开，这种机会实在是太少了，他有点舍不得就走。“狗哥，你总是欺负我，你对我到底怎么想的？”  
  
“那你对姚彦是怎么想的？”张继科将人往后拉到自己的怀里，让许昕就这么靠着他。  
  
许昕却为了这句话真的惊醒了。  
  
我他妈在干什么，面对美色就已经把原则给忘了！赶紧撑起身体要离开。  
  
张继科那手又毫不客气的一把给搂上了，往怀里又一带。“告诉我，你对姚彦到底怎么想的？”  
  
“狗哥，你真的很在意吗？”  
  
张继科低沉的笑了一声，俩手扶着他的腰，慢慢的往上摸。  
  
“其实，我不在意。”  
  
许昕觉得那双手隔着衬衫，已经摸到了他的前胸，微微的揉搓着。但这句话却让这种亲密的动作变得如此的不堪。  
  
“狗哥！”许昕颤抖着一把抓住不老实的手。“我对姚彦，是认真的！”  
  
俩人都沉默了片刻，那个火热的胸膛慢慢的向后离开。摸着许昕胸口的手却依旧不老实的掐了一下，让他身体一颤，但最终还是松开了。  
  
许昕飞快跳离了张继科，奔到对面的大沙发，抓起个垫子挡在胸前躺下。  
  
没办法，旁边就床，躺床上更危险，干脆自己把双人沙发占了，让他不要坐过来。  
  
张继科压根也没再逗他，只是简单的整理了一下睡袍。“刚才我问你呢！”  
  
“我对姚彦真是认真的！”许昕赶紧回答。  
  
张继科翻了个白眼。“我问你，明天的审讯，你准备好了没！”  
  
许昕这才反应过来。“我准备什么呀！审讯革命党这是情报科的事儿啊！”  
  
张继科搓了搓手，并没有回答他。  
  
“哈，狗哥，你们是故意把我放在火上烤，对吧！”许昕现在心里一把怒火。“就是想甄别我，看我跟革命党断了没！”  
  
和张继科刚才的那些暧昧情愫，瞬间就冷了，这群人，都是玩我玩的挺开心吧！  
  
“行了，时候不早了，早点睡吧。”张继科起身。“我开了一天的车，也累了。”  
  
许昕没有回答他，张继科没有收到以往的送别待遇，回头看着他，并没有马上走去门口。  
  
许昕这才抬头看向他，没有什么过多的表情，但是张继科就是知道这小子在生气，也在难过。  
  
“审讯时间改在后天了。”张继科挑了挑眉毛。“皓哥刚才打了电话，明天他要赶过来。”  
  
许昕一愣。“他来，我审什么？！”  
  
张继科走过来，越逼越近。许昕没办法只好推着他的胸膛，但还是被堵在了墙角。  
  
“刚才生气啦？”一伸手刮了许昕鼻子一下。  
  
许昕看着他满眼笑意的盯着自己。嘴巴不由得撅起来，眼神撇向一边。  
  
“下次不这么闹你了。”张继科一把掐住他下巴给扭过来。  
  
“狗哥，你这是闹吗！你明明知道我……”  
  
张继科俩手捧住他的脸，硬生生给他挤成了个金鱼样，把他本就说不出来的话给彻底的堵住了。“乖，以后哥不这样了，有姚彦呢。好好对人家。”  
  
许昕脸被他挤的热热的，心里却凉凉的。  
  
俩人之间的气氛虽然回不到如胶似漆的大学，但是怎么也好过了刚才。  
  
“皓哥赶过来干嘛啊？”  
  
“大概是为了打麻将吧！陈玘也来。”  
  
啊？  
  
女医学院放学了，三三两两的姑娘往商业街上走去。姚彦现在是真没有朋友了，许昕去了本兮，还带着张继科！  
  
姚彦为了这事儿闹心了好久，比起步步紧逼的马龙，儿女情长变醋缸才是正事儿！许昕之前警告给她的不要出门，她是压根不想听的。  
  
什么工作关系，那张继科明明就不安好心。许昕是自己这边的，那姓张的狐狸精是敌人，敌人！  
  
马龙一直跟着她，见她东逛逛，西走走，半天也没掏钱买什么，不由得撇嘴，真是个穷姑娘。许昕这小子那么多的钱，都没给她点零花？  
  
姚彦实在是逛的没意思，路边买了一串糖葫芦，溜溜哒哒的回去了学校。  
  
“龙哥！”许昕瞪着那双总是迷迷糊糊的眼睛看着他。“你说，你为什么总是不喜欢我呢？”  
  
我没有！我没有不喜欢你！  
  
马龙挣扎着醒来。  
  
最近总是梦到他。  
  
许昕不在，马龙全力以赴的开始盯着姚彦。他看着这个许昕喜欢的姑娘，想着许昕到底喜欢上了她什么？家世财力基本没有，容貌虽说还行，却也没多惊艳。  
  
马龙看了看表，离出发还有点儿时间。  
  
想起当年军统培训班毕业前，秦志戬来找马龙。  
  
“马龙，你知道我为什么把许昕给要来了吗？”  
  
看着大弟子老练的把枪拆卸完毕，一点也没有要回答自己的意思，只好继续往下说。“那是因为你小子瞧见他都快跳起来了！我才觉得，嘿，龙公子居然也有这样的表情啊！我得把这小子要来！”  
  
马龙抬头看了自己老师一眼。“现在知道麻烦了吧？”  
  
秦志戬抓着许昕那六门不及格的成绩单，咬牙跺脚。“反正我是因为你要的他，你得负责！”  
  
马龙想，我就这么一负责，负责到了现在，把他负责去了一个女革命党的身边！  
  
天终于亮起来了。  
  
王皓和陈玘也赶到了本兮，许昕和张继科迎在门口接他们。  
  
“弟儿啊！哥实在是开了一夜的车啊！累死我了！”陈玘见面就唉声叹气的。  
  
“哥，我皓哥也没帮你啊！”赶紧把行李接过来。  
  
“那哪儿行啊！”陈玘看着许昕，“你皓哥他那个身体，熬不了夜的，白天开车我都担心他，大晚上的更不行了！”  
  
王皓旁边听着，没有说话，脸上虽然疲惫，却柔和了很多。  
  
张继科伸手把许昕手里提着的行李拿过来，率先的往二楼走去。  
  
王皓瞧了一眼，推许昕。“你是傻的啊！给继科儿去帮忙去！”  
  
许昕愣了愣神，才明白王皓指的是什么。  
  
“皓哥，没事，我以前行李还是继科儿给拿的呢！”  
  
王皓被他说的也是一愣，随即捂着嘴笑了。“你啊你！就你这样，甭找姑娘了，得是壮小伙儿才行！”  
  
“皓哥你说什么呢！”许昕老大不乐意的嘟着嘴。  
  
“得了，不跟你开玩笑，下午陪我出去走走。”  
  
许昕看着王皓，王皓那双杏眼闪着精光。  
  
姚彦今天的音乐课比较麻烦，是校长的课。  
  
这个阿姨现在是有事儿没事儿都要夸姚彦几句的，让她在班级里更加的没人缘了。  
  
“今天咱们学首新歌曲，送别！”  
  
这是时下最流行的歌曲了，姚彦在革命区一直是文工团骨干，唱歌从来不在话下。经常被各个区的干事拉去演出。  
  
这首歌，就是被编入了革命剧目“银发女”中，成为了主角“庆儿”的独唱。  
  
马龙站在教室外面的走廊上。  
  
校长带着同学们唱完，眼神向门口飘去。  
  
马龙点点头。  
  
“现在，请姚彦同学给咱们唱一遍这首歌曲吧！”  
  
姚彦心里想，果然又是我。  
  
她没有发现站在外面的马龙，清了清嗓子开始唱歌。  
  
马龙微笑着听完一整首，旁边两个特务走过来，三个人一直等到下课铃声响起。  
  
“你知道，我一向是反对赌博的。”王皓穿着狐皮大衣，领口上的毛又厚又密实，把他不大的脸给衬得更加消瘦。  
  
“怎么这一次破例了？”许昕也是一身皮大衣，陪着王皓走在别墅外的树林旁。“皓哥，我一直等着你告诉我呢！”  
  
王皓站住，看着他笑了。“还好，你要是跟我装糊涂，这下面的话，我还真不知道该怎么跟你讲。”  
  
“您说过来打麻将，我就知道这是要找我私下谈了。”许昕了然的看着他。“和这次审讯有关？”  
  
王皓点了点头。“这个夏露，是这次本兮地区革命党的教员。应该是掌握了不少东西。”  
  
许昕听到应该两个字，就觉得还有后话。  
  
“不过，她还是一个没毕业的学生，也才十八九岁。”王皓继续向前走。“和姚彦也差不多年纪吧。”  
  
“皓哥，没事，你就说吧。”许昕小心翼翼的跟着。  
  
王皓把手搭在了许昕的胳膊上。俩人搀着溜达。“夏露的父亲，叫夏国章。”  
  
许昕瞪着眼睛扭头看向他。“你说的是……”  
  
“对，就是东北有名的大财阀，抗战时期给咱们买过枪炮的那名义商。”王皓拍了拍他的手。“咱们东北行营很多元老见到他都尊称一声夏老。昨天，他找到刘国梁那里去了。”  
  
许昕瞬间就懂了，还是谨慎的问了一句。“那主任怎么说的？”  
  
“那还用问吗？”王皓撇了撇嘴。“不然，我也不用跑这么一趟了。”  
  
许昕看看四下没人。“对革命党网开一面，暗中放水，这可不是小事儿啊！”  
  
“所以啊！”王皓叹了口气。“刘国梁庆幸，派来本兮的人是你，而不是龙公子。”  
  
陈玘和张继科拉着两名本兮的干部打着麻将。  
  
“哎哎！我可落听了啊！”陈玘谨慎的扔出一张牌去。  
  
对家看了看，不是自己要的牌，继续摸。“七万！”  
  
“胡了！”陈玘一蹿老高，“赶紧交钱！”  
  
“咋又糊了啊！”旁边一个干部不乐意的点出钱来。“陈科长，你这手气也太好了吧！就你这打法，不得给我打的倾家荡产啊！”  
  
陈玘得意忘形的收着钱。“我这情场都失意了，还不能赌场得意一下啊，还让不让我活了！”  
  
张继科下手跟着洗牌。“玘哥，这话要是让皓哥听见了，得不乐意吧！”  
  
陈玘赶紧看看门口，人还没回来。“那不会，他得高兴，我情场失意他还不得高兴嘛！”  
  
把钱往台布下面一藏。“来来来，继续！”  
  
几个人又开始码起长城来。  
  
“皓哥，这要是把夏露给放出去，有人上告，主任来个死不认账，把所有的责任都推我头上，那我可就惨了！”俩人已经走到了树林的最边缘。许昕跟王皓说着自己的想法。“这种事儿他干过不少啊！”  
  
王皓想了想。“你怕什么？有我在！”  
  
“成，谁让你是我哥呢！你说怎么办吧！”  
  
“审是要审的，但要掌握分寸，要让夏露说出一些革命党的机密。”王皓拉着许昕，开始安排。“只要她说出来，我们就按她投诚来处理。就算有人说三道四的话，也抓不到把柄。”  
  
“这倒是好说，问题是，咱们一腔热血给她开脱，人家未必这么想。”许昕在革命区里，见到过各种各样的同志，他们最大的共同点就是绝对的忠诚！  
  
王皓笑了笑。“我听夏老说，他这个宝贝女儿，可不是那种人。”  
  
“误入歧途！”许昕抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“差不多吧！”王皓轻轻抬手捏了下许昕的耳朵。“夏老让我给你带个话。必有重谢。”  
  
“干！”许昕眉开眼笑。“有个有钱的老子，就是好啊！这死罪，都能活饶了。”  
  
姚彦走出教室，就看到那个高高瘦瘦的男人在看着她。  
  
马龙呗！姚彦早就知道这人会找上自己，没想到居然堵到教室门口了。  
  
周围几个女学生小声嘀咕着。“应该是个高官吧”“真帅！”之类。  
  
姚彦暗自翻了个白眼，这只要开口，明天满学校又该是我移情别恋的故事了。  
  
马龙只是微笑的看着她的方向，那笑容没有到达眼底，冷冰冰的。  
  
姚彦想了想，干脆的大踏步来到他面前。“龙公子！你来干嘛？”  
  
马龙身体往后退了半步，保持和她有一米，这是比较基本的男女礼仪，守旧的安全距离。  
  
“姚姑娘，方便跟我去兜兜风吗？”  
  
“我说不方便有用吗？”  
  
旁边几个女孩像看偶像一样看着姚彦。好家伙，一个文文静静的军统高官不说，现在居然还又拿下了一个英俊的大少爷！问题是她还不乐意！  
  
马龙冲着她摆了一个请，姚彦火冒三丈的奔着校门口走去。“你个小白脸！”  
  
马龙脸上一僵，他确实是皮肤白，但不是许昕那种白皙，他相对要粗糙很多，他以前也摸着许昕的脸和自己比较过，最后嘲笑许昕是个小姑娘。  
  
如今居然被这个许昕看上的女人叫成了小白脸。  
  
夏露的双手戴着手铐，紧张的坐在椅子上。许昕看着她。  
  
那是一个很年轻的姑娘。他眼神刻意的看了看胸部，比姚彦要丰满，但是没姚彦高。  
  
他能比较的只有这俩女性，年龄相仿，目前身份一样。但是之后会如何，可就难说了。  
  
张继科坐在旁边，用脚偷摸踢了许昕一下。  
  
“我吓到你了，姚姑娘。”马龙和姚彦并排坐在车上。车子没有开动，看来马龙压根就是不想兜风，他连油钱都不想给姚彦花。  
  
但是姚彦却格外的镇定。“笑话，我为什么会被吓到呢？”  
  
“你在害怕我。”许昕在昏暗的审讯室里，将手边的灯照向夏露。  
  
灯光的刺激下，夏露眼前一片白茫茫，看不清对面审讯自己的人是个什么样子。她闭紧了嘴，双手握在一起。  
  
“你可以不说话，但是从你的动作上，我就得到了想要的答案。”许昕冰冷的话语在暗处响起。“你怕我对你用刑对吧。”  
  
夏露身体一震，赶紧低头。  
  
“你之所以害怕，是还没做好为党派献身的准备。”  
  
许昕看着这个穿着学生装的姑娘，比姚彦差远了。  
  
“你可能已经知道会有人来救你，所以你在赌，赌你什么都不说也照样能安全出去。”  
  
张继科看着这个许昕，心里暗自乐了一下。装腔作势是许昕的惯用伎俩。他在学校也是各种装神弄鬼，每次都是用这种洞悉一切的语气糊弄别人，骗人家投资理财，然后自己和马龙就要经常出来帮他平事。看这个意思，他该吼了。  
  
“那你就错了！军统不是警察局！”果不其然，许昕用力拍了下桌子。“不是你想来就来！想走就走的！”  
  
夏露明显被吓到了，眼泪汪汪的哆嗦着。  
  
“我在教室门外，听见你唱歌了。”马龙保持着风度，看着姚彦坐在车里东看西摸的。“唱的真好听。”  
  
姚彦马上扭头看着他，一脸开心的听着恭维。“是吧！你多夸两句呗！”  
  
马龙脸上都快绷不住了。这都是什么姑娘！“我只是发现，你唱歌的时候，没有这么重的鼻音。”  
  
姚彦笑容没变。“怎么，想推荐我当明星吗？”  
  
“为什么你唱歌的时候没有鼻音呢？”马龙没有被姚彦带到沟里去。“因为你的鼻音是装的。”  
  
“说的好像很有道理啊。”姚彦摇头晃脑的。“但是这和你有关系吗？”  
  
马龙看着她的眼睛。里面毫无保留的写着不满。  
  
“许昕一定告诉过你，我在通过录音找一个给革命党通风报信的女孩。”  
  
“你觉得那个女孩是我，对吧？”  
  
“是你吗？”马龙细长的凤眼看着她。  
  
许昕看着已经崩溃的夏露。  
  
“你看，你这么年轻。一定不是什么大干部。但我们发现的文件上，全部都是你的笔迹。所以，你是机要员。”  
  
夏露全身跟筛糠似的。  
  
“所以，那些重要人物的情况，还有联系方式，你，都知道。”  
  
夏露咬着嘴唇，眼睛紧紧的闭着。  
  
张继科审视的看着她。  
  
“你呢，躲在教室门口听我唱歌，就是为了确定这个人，是不是我！”姚彦淡定的看着马龙。“那你确定了吗？”  
  
“是。”马龙微笑着看着她。“你唱歌的声音，出卖了真实的你。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈！”姚彦毫不客气的笑了。“龙公子，我也不欺负你没学过医。现在呢，好好的跟我学一个常识。”  
  
马龙的眼角抽了抽。  
  
“这个人体呢，是很神奇的！”姚彦伸出一根手指在马龙的眼前。“唱歌和说话虽然都是从嘴里发出声音，但是，在人体内部，用的发声部位是不一样的！”  
  
马龙看着她，这种常识他是知道的，之所以这么做，是希望能吓到姚彦，然后找出破绽。没想到她还真是心理素质很好啊。  
  
“无聊。”姚彦此时用手敲着驾驶席的座椅后面。“不是说兜风吗？要是不去，就送我回宿舍！我还有好多作业没写呢！”  
  
马龙打开车门。  
  
姚彦白了他一眼，下车往学校走去。  
  
“等等。”马龙扶着车门。“你很能说会道的，但你说什么对我都没用，就算你有一万种合理理由，我都不相信。你知道这是为什么？”  
  
姚彦回头，认真的盯着他。  
  
“因为我认定，你就是给革命党通风报信的人。所以请你听好了，从现在开始，我会派人二十四小时的盯着你，所以，千万别有什么把柄落在我手上。”马龙面带微笑。“噢，对了，离许昕远点！”  
  
姚彦的眼神瞬间就愤怒了。“你是想给你那个狐狸精表弟出气吧！”  
  
马龙一愣。“哼，我该说的都说完了，再见！”  
  
四个人坐在桌子上磕瓜子，只有王皓再剥桔子。  
  
“我是真服了你，到哪儿都带着桔子啊！”许昕伸手抓起一瓣指向陈玘。“唉，我的哥，夏露那边我帮你审完了，下面就交给你们情报科了。”  
  
陈玘放下手中的瓜子。“别介，弟儿啊！你审的好好的嘛，接着玩呗！”  
  
“继科儿，你说这个夏露，真的到底限了？”王皓突然接过话题。  
  
“恩，大昕今天已经给她逼到极限了。”张继科继续磕瓜子。  
  
“大昕儿，你为什么不想亲自突破？”王皓看向许昕。  
  
许昕继续晃悠着那瓣桔子。“皓哥，咱们军统的规矩你不是不知道。我毕竟是那边过来的，让我接触情报，能合适嘛！”  
  
王皓低头继续点桔子。  
  
“这夏露毕竟是革命党那边的机要员，要是真说出什么东西来，我可担当不起。”许昕把桔子吃了，又开始抓瓜子。  
  
王皓抬头看了看。  
  
张继科眼神一转，“我房间里还有红酒，我去拿！”一拍许昕肩膀。“你去弄点菜。”  
  
陈玘一听有酒，美的不行。“少来点就就行啊！”  
  
等他出了门，三个人相互看了一眼。  
  
确实是有话。  
  



	27. Chapter 27

“皓哥，我知道你想跟我说点什么。”  
  
房间里现在就三个人了，许昕看着王皓。“如果主任不相信的话，就不会把生意跟咱们一圈人捆在一起了。”  
  
王皓看着他，没有说话。  
  
“可你别忘了啊皓哥，生意是一回事，清剿革命党是另一回事。刘国梁他赚了这么多的钱，那坚决不能一觉醒来，就换天成了革命党的啊，你说，我去找这个不自在干嘛？”  
  
王皓磕了枚瓜子，又把桔子抓起来。“成，不想审，就交给你哥吧。总不能把你往火坑里推。”  
  
陈玘瞬间瘪嘴了一下。  
  
王皓看着他，“大昕，你哥啊，对女人可是很有办法的啊！”  
  
“我说皓啊，怎么又扯我身上来了！”陈玘吓得赶紧起身。“我，我去看继科儿拿酒去！”  
  
许昕笑的倒在椅子上，心里却想着，这个夏露，贪生怕死，爱慕虚荣，没有坚定的革命信仰，她迟早会叛变。  
  
炭火炉子烧的噼啪乱响，几把烙铁戳在里面，把手都开始红了。  
  
陈玘围着他的红围巾，大大咧咧的坐在刑房里剪指甲，旁边的特务一水的黑色服装，借着火光，表情都是凶狠的。  
  
许昕躲在外面，听着里面的动静。  
  
“快剪完了啊，你抓紧时间。”陈玘抬眼看了看被捆在架子上的夏露。  
  
此时的他，完全没有了和王皓许昕在一起时的憨傻逗趣。  
  
杀神眼神冷酷，且不怀好意。  
  
夏露觉得自己的小腹一紧，腿上热热的湿意，她已经吓尿了。  
  
“哎呀，我还没见过这么怂的革命党呢。”陈玘皱了皱眉毛。“姑娘啊，按程序到我这呢，应该什么都不问了，直接就上刑了。”  
  
夏露一激灵，身体颤抖的连架子都跟着微微的动。  
  
陈玘是有名的剑眉星目，一旦认真起来，那眉眼透出犀利的杀意。“你呢，我们也是知道的，你还是想赌一把不是吗？”  
  
回头走向炭火炉子。“一般呢，我们都是用烙铁往脸上先去。”  
  
陈玘在笑，他的笑容格外的英俊，在炉火的映衬下，带出一份残忍。“那瞬间就皮也开了，肉也露出来。”  
  
夏露两眼随着他看向炉子，咬着嘴唇哭出来。  
  
“那还得继续上鞭子抽。”陈玘走回她身边，微笑着用手摸了摸她的脸。“你说，多嫩的小脸啊？”那笑意不到眼底，看着的无非是嘴上的一块肉。  
  
许昕在门外，听着陈玘那冰冷如金属一般的声音。他知道夏露快要不行了。  
  
“你说，你一个豪门小姐，跟着瞎添乱干嘛？革命？你知道什么是革命吗？那是一群穷人革你老子富人的命！”陈玘走回座位。“我看你挺有决心的，那谁，拿烙铁吧！最大的那个。”  
  
许昕听见一声崩溃的嚎哭。“我说！我说……”攥了攥拳头，扭头离开了。  
  
张继科坐在饭桌旁吃着早点。他的旁边，已经换好了衣服的夏露，哭哭泣泣的端着豆浆。  
  
“夏小姐，你哭有什么用啊？”张继科咽了嘴里的粥。“你就记得回去好好孝敬你爹就行了。”  
  
“还得想想未来的路得怎么走。”许昕夹着包子搭茬。  
  
夏露抹着眼泪。“还有路可走吗？组织上是不会放过我的。”  
  
王皓眼神打量了她一下，大家闺秀，梨花带雨，倒是都能形容她。“这样，你跟我们回沈市吧。我们保护你。”  
  
桌上几个人都停下了动作，看着王皓。  
  
“那，那，我不就成你们的人了吗！”夏露委屈的继续哭。  
  
陈玘被她哭的心烦，这小娘们儿老看着我家皓干嘛！用手戳了戳许昕。  
  
许昕推开他，能怎么样？继续吓唬她？那不得更哭啊！  
  
“你也不要太自责。”王皓冷笑了一下。“你那个上级，已经被我们控制住了。”  
  
夏露一听，更咧嘴要哭，陈玘赶紧给拦了。“哭什么啊，他招的比你快多了！”  
  
许昕低头看了看手指。  
  
张继科则伸手递给他一个鸡蛋。  
  
俩人没什么眼神交流，但是都感觉出对方心情的不愉快。  
  
“大昕。”突然王皓点了许昕。“我想把她留在督察处。不过，她现在的身份还不能公开，需要过渡一下。”  
  
“皓哥，你想怎么安排？”  
  
“你把她安排在女医学院，继续读书吧！”  
  
许昕抬了抬眉毛。“没这个必要吧？”  
  
王皓不再看他，低头夹了点小菜。“就这样办吧。”  
  
把夏露直接安排在姚彦的身边，这是来自王皓的试探，看来，王皓从来没有对自己放松过戒备。  
  
回到沈市，许昕傍晚在校门口等到了姚彦。  
  
一见到他回来，姚彦猛地就扑了过来。最近过的太心烦了。  
  
“你不知道，我已经从勾引你的狐狸精，变成了脚踏三条船的荡妇了！”姚彦掰着手指头给他算。“有你，有张继科，还有马龙！”  
  
许昕一脸懵的看着她。“怎么还有张继科了？”  
  
姚彦撇嘴。“就是我说过这个名字而已，她们就已经把他算里面了。”  
  
“不是，你们一天到晚不学习了啊？整天都是这些事儿。”许昕觉得女人的世界有时候非常深奥。  
  
“你，跟他一去了好几天，怎么样？”姚彦突然拉住他的领子，别扭的问。  
  
“哎哎哎哎，我的姑奶奶，咱们有话说话。”被猛地一拽，许昕只好低下头，哈腰和姚彦脸对脸。  
  
远处马龙的特务偷摸看着。这俩狗男女啊，才见面就亲上了。  
  
要说起张继科，许昕也是摸不透，现在俩人的感情，回到了楼上楼下相安无事的状态，既没有之前的暧昧，但又多了点亲密。  
  
经过这次许昕才意识到，以往虽然是自己追着张继科，但是俩人的关系的走向，却完全掌握在张继科的手里。  
  
心中爬升出一种不满又无可奈何的感觉。想着自己应该硬气点，以后不要再上他的套了，但是真要是自己冷着他，那他就会加倍的返还给我。  
  
“你们，你们！”姚彦见许昕有点发愣，瞬间就怒了。“你说，你们是不是没干好事！”  
  
“我的祖宗啊！”许昕脖子都被卡住了。“轻点，轻点。我跟他没什么，不光我俩，还好多人呢！王皓都去了。”  
  
姚彦死死的瞪着他。“真的？”  
  
“真的！”许昕赶紧把她的手给掰开。“龙公子那边怎么样？”  
  
一问到这里，姚彦就委屈了。“他，真的挺可怕的！”  
  
几个特务盯着许昕又把姚彦给楼到了怀里，轻轻的摸着她的头发，我们真是倒霉盯着这么一对儿秀恩爱的！  
  
“别怕，你回答的很好，就要这样！”许昕扶着姚彦的肩膀鼓励她。  
  
“我，我还是有点害怕。”姚彦低下头，抵在了许昕的胸前。  
  
“有我呢，以后该怎么样，你还怎么样。不用担心。”  
  
马龙此时正坐在张继科的房间里，掂着水果刀。  
  
“怎么？想杀了我？”张继科拿了水杯放到他面前。  
  
“你是成心的对吧。”马龙把刀随意的在手里摆了摆。  
  
“这可不好说，也许，以后这种声音你会经常听见！”张继科看着窗外，许昕的车还没回来。  
  
马龙没有回答他，眼睛死死的盯着刀尖。  
  
“他身体真的特别软，腿随便一抬就能到肩膀。”张继科坐过来，面带微笑的看着马龙。  
  
刀子一下就抵住了他的下巴。“继科儿，别逼我！”  
  
“表哥，你和我，都攥在他手心里，我不会拖你后腿，但你也拦不住我先下手！”  
  
马龙的手极稳，刀子就抵在张继科的下巴上，俩人就这么望着对方。直到外面传来了了汽车声。  
  
“可以，”马龙撤了手，坐回沙发里。“那我也不客气了。”  
  
“他躲着你还来不及呢！”张继科揉了揉脖子坐起来。“这次是我不好，我没忍住。”  
  
马龙把刀往果盘里一放。没有理他。  
  
“他就那样软绵绵的摆在面前。”张继科伸手捂住眼睛。“你能忍住？”  
  
“我能！”马龙起身，听着许昕的房间门打开又关上。“我会把他从这个局里踢出去，然后再狠狠的抓住他。”  
  
“所以我要先下手为强。”  
  
“不等他安全出局了？”马龙笑着回头。“我们是表兄弟，但是我不知道你现在怎么想的，别摸我的底限。”  
  
张继科没有回答，马龙走过来双手捧住他的脸。“你之前说彻底想跟他断了，我才打算下手，现在你这样，把我当成什么？”  
  
“有些事儿不好控制。”  
  
“对，所以我也没拦着你。”马龙拍了拍他的脸。“不过这个监听，可不是光我一个人在听。”  
  
张继科撤后一步，躲开马龙的手。  
  
“他发出的声音真迷人，你想都让谁听见？”  
  
“我错了表哥。”张继科终于皱着眉头躺回沙发里。  
  
马龙看着他的样子，叹了口气，终于也放松的坐下了。“你小子就不干好事儿！”  
  
“录音留下了吗？”  
  
“你说呢？我还留着给督察大队都听见？”  
  
“没备份一份？”  
  
“备份个屁，我直接剪下来藏了。”  
  
“太好了。”  
  
“张继科你个混蛋！我那晚硬了半宿。”  
  
“你当我得手了？我不也没吃到嘛！”  
  
俩人吵吵闹闹的聊了几句。  
  
“我会跟他保持住距离，不让王皓他们察觉。”  
  
马龙看了看他。“你要说到做到！现在局势对咱们不利，那个姚彦也不是个好对付的。”  
  
张继科点了点头。“你气出了？”  
  
“凑合吧，还剩下一点，回头出许昕头上去！”  
  
马龙整了整衣服，听着许昕房间没有了动静，悄声离开了。  
  
电话铃声惊醒了刚刚休息的许昕。  
  
看了看表，已经十点多了。  
  
“大昕，过来一趟。”王皓的声音传来。  
  
“皓哥？这么晚了，什么事儿？”  
  
“你来就知道了。”  
  
夏露的父亲，夏国章，就坐在王皓的家中。  
  
许昕一进门就明白了。这是来重谢了。  
  
“夏老，这位就是我们督察处的许科长。”王皓笑着迎上许昕，亲昵的拉着他介绍。  
  
“久仰久仰，在整个东北商圈，谁没听说过王督察和许科长的名号啊！”夏国章赶紧从沙发里起身，握住许昕的手。“许科长，小女全仗您的关照啦！”  
  
“哪里哪里。”许昕赶紧笑着扶他坐下。  
  
三个人一来二去的开始吹捧，年轻有为，老当益壮，精明能干，神机妙算。  
  
许昕笑的脸都快僵了，这是在念成语词典吧？这位夏老是怎么在东北商圈占下这么大产业的？这么谈买卖不也太生搬硬套了！  
  
王皓早就有点不耐烦了。“大昕啊！我之前就跟夏老说了，送我们许科长呢，千万别送钱！他呀，就是不缺钱！”  
  
许昕对夏露的叛变，本就是厌恶，对夏国章也是打心底不想多结交，但是不要钱？那王皓打算要什么？  
  
“我知道，我知道！”夏老从一个包里拿出了几张纸。“请许科长笑纳。”  
  
许昕没敢接过，赶紧回头看王皓。  
  
王皓笑着推了他一把，没等许昕反应过来，一把就接下了那几张纸，塞在了他怀里。  
  
“夏老，您太客气了！”许昕赶紧笑着跟人家客气。“这是什么啊？”  
  
“是我在本兮的一座矿产。”  
  
许昕的笑脸都定住了，王皓是太过惊喜没能控制住的笑出来。“哎呀，夏老啊！你真是慧眼识人啊！把这矿交给许科长，那绝对是给对人了！”  
  
许昕把刚才腹诽的话全部咽了回去，这老爷子不用靠说话谈生意，太有钱了！  
  
“我在寺平其实还有一座矿产，但是被那边给占了嘛，等国军把寺平给打回来的，我就把那矿的股份给二位分一半！”  
  
王皓赶紧笑着拍许昕。“哎呀，不用不用，好事儿不能光我们俩对吧！”  
  
许昕赶紧跟着点头。  
  
正在这时，王皓家的电话也响了。  
  
三人兴致在利益的维系下，感情突飞猛进，王皓笑着起身去接电话，回来的时候却表情严肃。  
  
“夏老，处里召开紧急会议，我们得去趟单位了。”  
  
夏国章何等聪明，马上说自己岁数大了，熬不得夜，告辞啦。  
  
许昕二话不说，飞快去开车。  
  
王皓连衣服都来不及换，直接套上那身貂皮大衣就出来了。  
  
“皓哥，出什么事儿了？”  
  
王皓上车，小声的说。“蔡老板死了。”  
  
许昕头皮一麻！“啊！”  
  
“飞机失事。”  
  
会议室里，督察处的重要干部们都紧张的坐着，连茶杯都没碰过。  
  
气氛绷着。  
  
“蔡老板的飞机，是昨天从青市飞往南市的途中失踪的。”刘国梁神色严肃的通报。“据说，南市下暴雨，蔡局长的飞机不能降落，从此就和地面失去了联络。包括蔡局长在内的所有工作人员，全部遇难。”  
  
陈玘紧张的赶紧探头。“那孔主任？”  
  
刘国梁抬手压了压。“他这次没去。”  
  
陈玘吐了口气。  
  
许昕心知肚明，孔主任是刘国梁家的那一位。  
  
“接到秘书主任吴敬平的电话，就把大家都给找来了。”刘国梁如临大敌的看着这群下属。“蔡局长一走，军统就要换天下了。所谓一朝天子一朝臣啊，现在就是一个关键的时刻，队站在哪边，可不单单是丢官罢职的问题了，掉了脑袋才是最要命的。”  
  
马龙眼神抬了抬又放下，他是不急，他的身后是容国团，现在的天下姓容，这位容公子就是未来的天下，马龙和张继科淡定的很。  
  
刘国梁看了看两侧，焦急的一指王皓。“皓啊！你是这里的元老了，你看看该怎么办？咱们出一个紧急应对方案！”  
  
王皓此时也是毫无办法，事发太突然。“主任，我觉得，以静制动为好。”  
  
这不是刘国梁想听的结果。他转头看向马龙。“龙公子！你说呢！”  
  
“我觉得王督察说的对。”马龙毫无诚意的点点头。  
  
“关键时刻，你们是谁都指不上了！”刘国梁烦躁的拍了拍桌子，但是没人能接住他的话茬，确实都是一团乱。  
  
这个会不欢而散，许昕跟在马龙身后走出会议室。  
  
“龙公子！”  
  
马龙没有回头，继续往前走。  
  
“师兄！”许昕一把拉住他的胳膊，马龙这才停住脚步看着他。  
  
“师兄，你别老在我背后捅刀子啊！”许昕松开手，跟马龙叫板。  
  
马龙好笑的看着他，随手一拽，就给他带到了一边隐蔽些的地方。躲开了正往外走的官员们。  
  
“我怎么了？”  
  
这一下就反客为主了，许昕本来当着大家的面还是挺有点底气的，他就是想说给其他人听听的，结果力气不够大。直接被拖到了墙角，立马就颓了。  
  
“我说师兄，你别这样。”离的有点太近了。许昕推了推马龙，没推动。  
  
马龙却一把抓住了他的手，身体压过来。“师弟，听说你想找老秦去告状呢？”  
  
许昕一愣，好一会儿才想起来，那是给继科儿醒酒汤的时候说的，自己也是生气，又没有别的能压制马龙的后台，就跟小学生似的，把自己老师给搬出来了。  
  
“我的哥。”往外撤了一下，没把手撤出去。“你还真别说，你这么老欺负我，以后逢年过节我就上老秦家告状去。”  
  
“告我什么？”抓着他的手，心情好了不少。  
  
“你甭打岔！”许昕咬牙切齿的看着他。“你要是老缠着姚彦，小心我跟你翻脸！”  
  
从鼻子里哼了一下，马龙松开了许昕的手，一把捏住了他的嘴，让他说不出话来。“许昕，你看，姚彦和继科儿，你哪个都想要，那可不行。做人不能太贪心了。”  
  
使劲儿把嘴给要回来。“龙公子，继科儿上次就说了看不上我，你也给够了我教训了，你们家我高攀不起行吧？麻烦你，离姚彦远点，她是我的女人！”许昕气急败坏的一把又薅住了马龙的衣领。  
  
马龙却伸手揽住了他的腰。将他的胯拉向自己，俩人下半身贴在了一起。“大昕，我怎么觉得不是呢？”  
  
这个动作让许昕僵硬了起来。如果是张继科，许昕大概现在就心猿意马了，但是马龙，他却有种被大型动物咬住了的感觉，下一秒可能会被撕碎。  
  
马龙摸着他僵住的腰，暗示的掐了一把，嘴巴凑近许昕的耳边，轻声的吹了口气。“你猜，我听到了些什么呢？”  
  
“马龙你混蛋！”  
  
刘国梁正在此时走出了会议室，就听见了许昕这句骂。  
  
“你们两个！你们两个！”刘国梁一肚子的火气走过来，见到马龙整理着领口，许昕满脸通红还叉着腰。“都什么时候了！还是要狗咬狗一嘴毛啊！”  
  
俩人都默不作声的低着头。


	28. Chapter 28

刘国梁深夜才从督察处大楼走出来，许昕在门口等着他。  
  
“你怎么在这里？”扭头看了看，自己那辆卡米拉科不见踪影。“我的车呢？”  
  
许昕向前一步。“恩师，我让他先回去了，我今天送您回去。”  
  
刘国梁抬了抬眉毛看着他。  
  
“刚才，在屋里那么多人，有些话不好当面说。”许昕搀住他下台阶，往自己的浅色轿车走去。  
  
“心里确实是有点乱啊！”刘国梁边走边叹气。  
  
“老师，我觉得，还是应该把宝押在吴敬平身上。”  
  
刘国梁一愣，看着许昕。“你觉得马俊峰他？”  
  
“这些都是能人，但是蔡老板为什么能把军统给经营到和容公子平起平坐？不全是仰仗了吴敬平这个三朝元老啊！”  
  
“但要是吴敬平没有上台？”刘国梁看着许昕。  
  
“恩师，马俊峰和吴敬平这两个人不是一回事，吴敬平要是没上台，他手里抓着的几个部门也是不会放的，也没人能让他放。马俊峰也是这样。但是马俊峰这个人比吴敬平手段弱了很多。要是恩师你站了吴敬平那队，马俊峰不会对咱们东北行营如何。但咱要是站了马俊峰那队，吴敬平可不会放过咱。”  
  
许昕的负责老师秦志戬就是吴敬平的弟子，许昕于情于理于关系，都得站在吴敬平的一边。  
  
刘国梁也是知道这层关系的，所以他觉得许昕说的有道理，也和自己的想法不谋而合。  
  
“大昕，这么多的学生，最后能给老师出主意的只有你啊！”  
  
许昕赶紧笑着给他开了车门，自己又快步的跑去驾驶席。  
  
刘国梁上车觉得烦心事去了一半，就闭眼放松一下。  
  
许昕却回过头来喊他。“恩师，有个事儿我忘了跟你说。”  
  
刘国梁睁眼看着他，心里嘀咕，别又是告龙公子的状，这小子我碰着也麻烦。  
  
“皓哥今天把上半年的分红给您打账上了！”许昕见他的脸色马上就阴转晴了。“十万美金，回头您查查。”  
  
“好！”刘国梁连打通环节的资金都到位了，眉开眼笑的。  
  
“那咱回家！”许昕也笑眯眯的发动了汽车。  
  
王励勤在挚友书店的柜台里坐着听广播，书店里人不多，世道纷乱，租书的少，买书的更少。  
  
话匣子里播报着寺平一战，国军一举将革命军打的抱头鼠窜，全然不提自己也是损失惨重。  
  
王励勤听的心烦，给关了。  
  
许昕此时从后面书架转了过来。“老板，我要的那本书你这里有了没？”  
  
王励勤看看左右，人非常少。“这位先生，来是来货了，但是不知道是不是您要的那个版本，干脆，您跟我进去瞧瞧吧。”  
  
许昕点点头。王励勤招呼过来一个伙计继续看店，自己带着许昕去了后面屋里。  
  
“怎么回事？寺平丢了？”  
  
王励勤叹了口气。“寺平这一战，战线拉的太长，咱们的后勤物资跟不上，到了后来就难以维持了。”  
  
“我真的把所有力气都用上了。”许昕低着头，觉得这是自己工作没成功。  
  
“你倒是把自己想的责任重大，光你一个人，一个东北行营的物资就能支撑起一场全面战役啊！”王励勤拍了怕他的脑袋。“总部决定，先撤出，转移到北边。”  
  
许昕纠结了。“那春市和哈市都悬了。”  
  
“你急什么？组织不是教育过你，不要在乎一城一地的得失，你要有点战略眼光。春市城市过大，不利于攻防，咱们要采取农村包围城市的战略，将他们吃回来。”王励勤看着他沮丧的样子，笑了笑安慰他。“别老说这些了，谈谈你的情况吧。”  
  
许昕更加的沮丧了。“蔡振华死了，我让刘国梁把宝押在吴敬平身上，结果押错了。”  
  
王励勤点点头。“马俊峰了。”  
  
“恩，老容这次要改制军统，连名字都给改了，变成国防部保密局了。马俊峰局长，吴敬平副的。但是我觉得，还是吴敬平会笑到最后。”许昕把自己的看法说出来。  
  
“他们两个矛盾越大，越乱，咱们就越安全。”王励勤回头抽出一本新书递给许昕。“不过我还是关心眼前的，你和姚彦的处境。”  
  
许昕接过书来。还是春秋。“我们目前没事儿，之前龙公子趁我不在，去试探过姚彦，但是没有查出破绽，最近相安无事。”  
  
“千万不要大意！”王励勤认真的叮嘱。“龙公子这个人手段有多厉害，你比我清楚！”  
  
许昕点点头。  
  
“总的来说，和军统现在的情况一样，你们督察处现在越乱，你和姚彦就越安全。”  
  
“现在已经就够乱了。”许昕叹了口气。“一方面是王皓代表的地方派，一方面是龙公子为首的总部派。”  
  
“这两个派要是起了矛盾，刘国梁就事儿大了。你才好浑水摸鱼！”王励勤笑着拍了怕他的肩膀。  
  
许昕眼珠动了动，“这招好啊！我找找机会！”  
  
“嘿嘿，你小子，小心行事！你要密切关注哈市的消息，那是咱们唯一的立足点，千万不能乱啊。”  
  
王皓和马龙一起被刘国梁领进了家门。在沙发上落座。  
  
“皓啊，你先看看。”刘国梁递给王皓一份案卷。“这是龙公子制定的一份计划。我觉得可行，所以把你们两个人叫过来商量一下。”  
  
王皓接过认真的看了一会儿，神情严肃的看了马龙一眼。“主任，这是你授意制订的计划？我怎么不知道？”  
  
马龙挑衅的看着他。“现在不就是让你知道了吗？”  
  
王皓一把将计划书扔在了桌子上。  
  
刘国梁一看场面尴尬，赶紧打圆场。“哎呀，这不是，叫你们二位过来商量嘛！”  
  
王皓往沙发里一靠，不去看他们俩。  
  
“先说正事儿吧。”刘国梁赶紧继续说。“现在国军把革命党从本兮打去了锦市，又从锦市给他们赶去了寺平。如今，寺平大捷，革命党只能退到松江以北。”  
  
见王皓还是眼神犀利的盯着龙公子，而龙公子又挑衅的看回去。就算没人捧他话茬，刘国梁也只好继续往下说。“基于目前东北大好的局势，我想咱们督察处，还是应该有所作为的。东北最大的三个城市，就只有哈市还在革命党手里，咱们要是此时出击，帮助国军拿下哈市，咱们的贡献就大了！”  
  
马龙看着王皓，又瞧了瞧刘国梁，笑了。  
  
夜半铃声再度响起。  
  
张继科直接闯进了许昕的房间里，整个人都趴下压在了许昕的身上。  
  
“狗哥！狗哥！你压死我了！”许昕动弹不得，只好求饶。  
  
“起床，又是紧急会议。”张继科自己的眼睛都睁不开，脑袋抵着许昕的后脖子，张口咬了咬。  
  
“狗哥！别！哎呀！你睡醒了没有啊！”许昕现在是真精神的不行了，使劲向旁边拱。  
  
张继科看着他挣扎的转过身来，脖子上那块他留下来的痕迹已经很淡了。  
  
想都没想，直接给按住，一口又咬了下去。  
  
许昕现在是一点心情都没有，张继科也没跟他搞什么暧昧。“狗哥，别咬人！别咬人啊！”  
  
就这么在床上磨蹭了好一会儿，直到第二通电话响起，许昕才成功推开了咬着他脖子又要睡着的张继科，衣衫不整的出门了。  
  
“这是又有什么事儿啊？”许昕在车上披上大衣，张继科则是闭着眼把大衣都蒙脸上了。  
  
“我哪儿知道啊，就让咱们去督察室开会。”  
  
许昕听着他在大衣里面说话，声音沉沉的，还挺好玩，就撩开了张继科的皮大衣，一起钻进去。  
  
“你说，不会是蔡老板又死第二回吧！”  
  
张继科将他的脖子拉近，一口继续啃上。  
  
前面开车的棒槌就看到皮大衣里面各种乱动，还有许昕的惨叫声。  
  
今天的督察处会议室格外的不同，刘国梁坐在主位上看着几个弟子鱼贯而入，七扭八歪的做到椅子里，马龙除外。  
  
马龙则是看着许昕的领口，眼神低沉。  
  
张继科坐到了他旁边，小声说了句。“甭看了，是我，睡糊涂了。”  
  
马龙不动声色的深吸了一口气，最终白了张继科一眼。  
  
刘国梁的眼神压根没有注意这边表兄弟的小动作，他只是认真的一挥手。突然几名持枪的士兵就进门，把门锁上，枪上膛。  
  
许昕这才真正的清醒过来。张继科也莫名其妙的看着。  
  
“半夜三更，把大家从被窝里拉出来开会，也是没有办法。”刘国梁见门关上了，终于开口说话。“但是我保证，这个会开完以后，你们每个人都可以好好的睡个好觉，甚至可以连着睡好几天！”  
  
几个人都看着他，刘国梁嘴角露出笑容。“刚刚接到上峰指令，要我们连夜，派遣一批武装特务赶赴哈市协助工作。我们要在革命军的后院，点上几把火。”  
  
陈玘想了想，自己是情报科的，按理说这事儿应该还是自己带队，不能让王皓去，太危险了。“老师，那您派我们谁去？”  
  
刘国梁知道他在担心什么。“我们都不用去，督察处这次只负责制定计划和后勤保障。”  
  
张继科一直睁不开的眼睛，微微的向许昕望去。  
  
“好，那我现在来安排一下分工吧。”刘国梁点了点桌子，让大家都注意集中。  
  
“王督察，你负责整个督察处内部的协调工作。”  
  
王皓点了点头。  
  
“龙大队长！”马龙微微偏头，眼神却是盯着王皓的动作。“你负责实施过程中的后勤保障！”  
  
马龙微笑着点点头。  
  
“大昕啊！”许昕赶紧扭头看着。“你们总务科啊，这次的装备，资金，都要由你们出！”  
  
许昕听着不对劲儿，龙公子负责后勤保障，这应该是我总务科的事情。这后面不好办啊，我等于就是瞎子看煤堆，两眼一抹黑了。  
  
“这次一切行动，都听龙公子的调遣。”刘国梁总结完，看了一眼马龙。  
  
马龙却没有理会他，而是扭头望着许昕。“许科长，把你们总务科仓库的钥匙交出来吧。”  
  
果然第一个就冲着我来了！  
  
许昕不能和他硬碰硬，一脸委屈的看着刘国梁。“老师，这不合适吧。”  
  
他本来就是半夜起来，一口水没喝过，现在嗓音哑的有点小性感，偏偏还要装可怜委屈，表情带上了几分可爱。  
  
在马龙的眼里，这就是活脱脱的勾引！想着刚才隐隐看到的那块痕迹，又看他现在软软的对刘国梁卖委屈，之前特务汇报还绘声绘色的描述了和姚彦的种种亲热。马龙一股火气撞上脑门。  
  
张继科看了一眼，马龙脸又黑了，没明白他生什么气，手在桌子下面轻轻的推了推他。  
  
马龙没好气的看向一边。  
  
许昕！我不在的时候，你到底勾引了多少人！  
  
“这没什么不合适哒！”刘国梁看着许昕，他也明白这财神爷铁定不乐意，但是现在新局长上台，他迫不及待的想办点什么好向总部邀功。口气不由得软下来。“你就把钥匙给龙公子吧，回头给库房写个手令就行了。”  
  
“这次的行动是绝密的，装备的数量和种类，大家就不用知道了，都交给龙公子就行了。”  
  
马龙扯出个笑容看着许昕。眼见着他的嘴微微的嘟起来，这是不高兴了。  
  
最终他还是掏出钥匙，递给了马龙。  
  
“从现在开始，大家就不能自由行动了。”刘国梁看见大家都差不多了，开始把龙公子特别吩咐的事情摆了出来。“这是军统历次秘密行动的规矩。”  
  
许昕看起来在生着马龙的气，没抬头，就是听着。心里却是翻江倒海了。  
  
张继科则是无聊的闭上眼开始养神。  
  
“大昕啊！你们总务的招待所，开业了吧？”刘国梁突然点许昕。  
  
许昕坐直了，冲着他点头。“对，开业了，就是生意不好。”  
  
“那太好了，”刘国梁喜笑颜开，“给他们打电话，要求一小时以内将住客全部请出。工作人员也全部不能随意出入，督察大队全线进驻，负责封闭！”  
  
王皓低着头听着，半晌没了动静。反应过来，这是他内部协调的工作了。这才不慌不忙的站起身，去打电话。  
  
“继科儿啊！你到了招待所，马上就切断一切对外的联系，就留一条专线给龙公子和我联系。”  
  
张继科看了一眼马龙，对方没有反应。“好。”


	29. Chapter 29

天刚蒙蒙亮，督察大队的汽车开进了总务科招待所。  
  
“许科长！”马龙站在台阶上和他打招呼。“不好意思啊，这是你的地盘，但今天暂时由我负责。”  
  
许昕不计前嫌的冲他点了点头。  
  
“各位的房间我都给大家安排好了，在二楼。”马龙安排着。  
  
“啊，对了，”他又看向许昕。“这里有许科长专门一个房间，今天依旧归你使用。”  
  
许昕挑了挑眉毛。“这你都知道了。”  
  
马龙没有理会他。“电话总机在三楼，由继科儿负责。记住，要切断和外界的所有联系。”  
  
张继科看着马龙，嗯了一下。  
  
许昕烦的不行。“龙公子，你先安排着，我先睡觉去了。”  
  
说完就直接越过马龙，向里走去。  
  
王皓陈玘相互看了一眼，也跟着往里走。  
  
马龙没有阻拦他们，由着他们进去。  
  
张继科溜达到旁边。“你在生什么气？”  
  
没有得到回答。“我那是睡糊涂了。”  
  
“去好好休息一下吧。”马龙拍了拍他的脸，推着他进去。  
  
许昕在那个专用的房间里，沉吟着马龙这是要搞什么鬼？  
  
突然敲门声响起来。  
  
许昕才打开锁，门就被推开了。  
  
陈玘探着头看了他一眼。“没脱衣服！进来进来。”  
  
王皓和陈玘俩人推开堵在门口的许昕就冲了进去。后面还跟着张继科。  
  
许昕瞬间反应过来！拼命的喊！“我的哥哥们！那些东西都是我自己花钱买的啊！”  
  
许昕的房间是和其他人不同的，且不说富丽堂皇，基本设施全部都是进口的。  
  
王皓直接就趴去了那张席梦思大床里，陈玘马上也跟着躺下去。  
  
“弟儿啊！我不平衡了跟你说！我那儿跟个狗窝似的，你这跟个皇宫似的，那不行！”陈玘在床上使劲的弹了弹。看着王皓。“抬走？”  
  
“抬走！”王皓拍板！俩人立即起身就要抬垫子。  
  
许昕赶紧过来拦着。“哥，你再闪了腰！”  
  
这两口子毫不客气的一人拿起一个羽绒枕头，抱了抱。  
  
“我叫人去！这个也拿走！”  
  
许昕追着他们出门，也没拦住人家，体力实在不行。  
  
正跳脚，张继科从洗手间溜达出来了。  
  
“大昕，凭什么你卫生间的马桶都是进口的呢！”  
  
许昕看着他，欲哭无泪。“哥，那都是我自己花钱买的啊！”  
  
“那我不管，给拆了安我那屋去！”张继科一把给许昕推到客厅，叉着腰看着他。  
  
“狗哥，这真办不到，工程太大了！”  
  
“成，那这个房间归我了！”张继科把房间门一关，锁上了。  
  
“不是狗哥！你不能这样啊！”许昕拍着门叫唤。  
  
“那你跟我睡一床吧！”里面张继科回答他。  
  
脖子瞬间一疼，想起了半夜这个祖宗又给咬紫了的那一块。“狗哥，还是算了吧。你比他们都狠，人家顶多搬个床，你把床和我扔出去，其他都是你的了。”  
  
张继科在房间里放声大笑。  
  
马龙这个时候进来了。  
  
许昕看着马龙。“你管不管你表弟！这是打家劫舍来了！”  
  
马龙瞧着他笑了。“树大招风吧。”  
  
“你说这哪儿说理去！”许昕直撇嘴。  
  
“大昕，你要是不乐意被抢劫，晚上你跟我睡。”马龙伸手哥俩好的揽住他的肩膀。“保证你人和物都安全。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼。“我跟你睡？拉倒吧我的师兄。”  
  
许昕烦躁的走向张继科本来的房间，果然简陋多了。  
  
还没来及关门，马龙就跟着一起进来了，还顺手锁了门。  
  
“龙公子，你怎么跟鬼似的老跟着我呢！”  
  
马龙逼近他。“怎么？你害怕了？”  
  
许昕觉得不妙，一步步后退，“龙公子，你现在是大忙人了，你忙去吧。”  
  
马龙笑笑更进一步，把许昕给逼到阳台门边的墙角，脸对着脸的看着许昕。“我是看你现在这个失落的样子，想安慰你一下。”  
  
“你就给我堵墙角安慰啊！”许昕身体向后仰去，尽量离他远点，但是后面就是阳台门了，外面院子站了那么多的特务，抬眼就能看到，也太没样子了。  
  
许昕伸手推马龙，想给自己留出点空间。马龙并没有退开，只是稍微立起点身体。  
  
“说吧，这么跟着我，想要什么？”  
  
“你说呢？”马龙两眼看着他笑。  
  
许昕觉得那双眼睛充满了侵略性，一眼看去觉得心头一紧，仿佛随时会张开嘴撕碎他的喉咙。  
  
有些东西好像明白，又好像不对。  
  
许昕谨慎的想了想。“师兄，姚彦我真不能给你！”  
  
马龙哼了一下，收起笑容。“大昕儿，给督察大队来辆防弹车吧。”  
  
“什么？”许昕一下站直了，“这玩意我弄不来！”  
  
马龙看着他一激动，趁机贴近，“你再想想办法吧。”  
  
许昕刚要说要这玩意干嘛，你们督察大队不都是不怕死的吗？却发现自己已经快要贴到马龙怀里了。  
  
想往后撤来不及了，马龙的手已经搂上了他的腰，而且不老实的开始揉捏着。  
  
他想起来那晚开会，被马龙给按在暗处的经历。  
  
“师兄，你干嘛！”赶紧伸手去掰马龙的手。  
  
班级里擒拿第一对上擒拿倒数第一。  
  
结果可想而知，许昕整个身体就贴在了马龙身上，上半身扭动着想要脱离，下半身却更加紧密的贴在一起。  
  
那双不客气的手，一只顺着许昕软软的腰向下摸去。另一只则把他手腕给扣在身后，身体贴着身体，不留空隙。  
  
脸贴的太近，许昕都能看清楚马龙的汗毛孔。  
  
“大昕，大家都能随随便便占你点便宜，我也不能例外了对吧。”可能是因为小规模的角力，马龙的呼吸有点重，带着湿气吹在脸侧，让许昕一哆嗦。  
  
“师兄，你哪儿能跟他们一样啊！”许昕觉得腰上那只手顺着自己的后腰插进了裤子，越来越过分的向下摸，一只手指还抵在了臀缝上。  
  
“能。”马龙却不等许昕起急挣扎，冷不丁就松手了。  
  
刚刚蓄力要反击的许昕差点坐在地上，却发现马龙手上居然抓了一把枪。  
  
“慢着！那是我新买的柯特手枪！”许昕跳起来！难怪他紧着往后摸，原来是惦记别在后腰上的枪，马龙果然不安好心！  
  
马龙看着那把枪，美丽优雅的黑色枪体。在握把上，刻着“XX”两个字母。  
  
“许昕？”摸着这两个字母，马龙乐了。  
  
“对啊，你看，都刻着我名字缩写呢！你拿着也不合适啊！”许昕赶紧跟他商量。  
  
“没什么不合适。”马龙一步逼近，枪口抵在了许昕的胸口上，慢慢的在胸前转着圈。  
  
许昕眼睛看着枪口，委屈的跺脚。“得得得，给你了成吧！别闹了！”  
  
马龙手却没有停，这枪口在许昕的前胸划拉着，一路向下，在肚脐眼上还恶劣的捅了一下，终于顶住了下身比较敏感的部分。  
  
“师兄！”许昕觉得这样已经不是恐吓了！这是赤裸裸的性骚扰！但是身体却不受控制的颤抖，保险已经打开了，马龙手指要是抖一下，自己的小兄弟就不保了。  
  
马龙把枪轻轻的顶了顶，看着那里的微微鼓了一小点，便开始用枪管慢慢上下的滑动，脸上却挂着微笑，眼睛眯缝的看着他。  
  
“师兄，别，师兄……”许昕一动不敢动。  
  
马龙的手很稳，看着许昕颤抖的样子，枪口却找准了一点画着小圈。  
  
“师兄……咱别闹了……”许昕眼圈都红了。  
  
终于，马龙玩够了似的，收回手枪。许昕一屁股就坐地上了。  
  
不顾他挣扎，将他架起，搁到床上骑着压住。马龙那双凤眼透出精光，手在脖子上摸索着，很快就探上了那块青紫。  
  
许昕觉得自己就是马龙嘴里的肉，他想怎么吃都可以。  
  
他弯下腰的，越来越近，许昕能感觉到呼吸就打在了脸上。  
  
但最终马龙还是错开了脸，舌尖舔着许昕的耳朵。  
  
“好好想想，防弹车啊！”  
  
姚彦在公用电话亭听着提示音响了许久，许昕也没有接起电话。小丫头低头想了想，挂掉了电话。一脸惆怅的走回学校去。  
  
许昕躺在房间里捂着被子，暖气没自己家里烧的热，南方人还是怕冷，加上打昨天半夜就各种折腾和马龙给的惊吓，他这躺了一天都没睡着，有点小感冒。  
  
王皓陈玘正巧推门进来。  
  
“快来试试！”  
  
陈玘一把将许昕拉起来。王皓拿出个红毛衣劈头盖脸的就给套上了。  
  
许昕看着没明白。  
  
“大昕你不知道，你皓哥带了一堆衣服来的，送你一件！”  
  
许昕想了想，看着王皓。“皓哥，你是不是抢了我的床，过意不去了啊！”  
  
陈玘一把给他把毛衣往下揪。“人家张继科把房子都抢走了，怎么不见你挤兑他啊！”  
  
俩人笑闹了几下，许昕把毛衣套上，突然觉得不对。“皓哥，你是不是知道这次的行动啊？不然别人都没带那么多衣服，就你准备了。”  
  
王皓笑了笑。“算是知道吧。”  
  
许昕也不在意。“皓哥，你说，这次真是派人去哈市这么简单吗？我怎么觉得不像啊！”  
  
“衣服合适不？”王皓看他穿好了，给他抻了抻。“有些事儿啊，知道那么多干嘛？就在招待所里享受两天多好！”  
  
陈玘看着。“合适，看看，就跟他自己衣裳一样！”  
  
许昕看着短了一圈的毛衣。“哥，这叫合适啊？”  
  
三个人坐下，把从招待所里搜刮来的瓜子花生桔子苹果的摆了一床，开始吃着聊天。  
  
“皓哥，其实我是一点也不想知道这些行动，要是失败了，回头还得找我茬。”许昕叹气。“你说在庆市，我不就是送了块电池，就……”  
  
王皓揶揄的看着他。“那次真是你的问题吧，不过继科儿就在二零八，不去再续个前缘？”  
  
“可拉倒吧，我俩楼上楼下的都没续，他表哥还看着呢，我不找死啊！”许昕护住心口。“不过你说，这软禁，等于就软禁了咱们三个吧！”  
  
王皓包桔子的手停下，看着他。  
  
“弟，这话是怎么个意思？”陈玘赶紧放下瓜子，伸过头来。  
  
“哥你看！”许昕小声的说。“主任人家白天在这儿呆着，晚上就回家去了。那龙公子人虽然在这里呆着，但就留着一条外线是给他用的！这里都是督察大队的人，人家想干嘛都行！继科儿就更别说了，把我屋给占了，还负责那条专线。”  
  
“你的意思是说，他们都能跟外界联系，就咱们不能？”陈玘脑子才转过来。  
  
“对啊！”许昕扭头去看王皓。“皓哥你看是不是这个理儿！”  
  
王皓没有答话，但是明显也是不满。  
  
许昕想，这把火还得继续烧。“而且，你们看，咱们一个督察处，人家龙公子，继科儿，都是总部派的，被上面重用。咱们三个呢，地方派的，被各种打压！这不就给咱们三个押这里的！人家总部派不什么事儿都没有嘛。”  
  
“对啊！再说了！什么封闭安全的，那是我情报科的事儿啊！他督察大队凭什么管！”陈玘这人勇武，马上就起来开始不干。  
  
“你们都给我闭嘴！换个话题！我不爱听！”王皓恼怒的吼了一句，他能不知道这些？  
  
那天刘国梁给王皓和龙公子单独开会，期间也是诸多不满。  
  
“我们这次行动的基础力量，是哈市的李永波。”刘国梁看着王皓解释。“这个人你知道，他在哈市多年，有一支自己的汉奸部队，有那么几千人吧，实力还在。”  
  
龙公子看着王皓点点头。  
  
刘国梁继续说。“我已经私下里和他达成协议，只要我们给他提供装备武器，他就可以在哈市一举颠覆革命党的控制。”  
  
王皓嗤笑了一声。“李永波？屡战屡败！他那几个像样的手下都走了，他能靠得住？”  
  
“这你就不用担心了，我们有一张王牌！”龙公子冷不丁的说出来。但是刘国梁却赶紧的咳嗽了一声。  
  
王皓眯起了眼睛，你们有事儿瞒着我，自己干啊！而且，刘国梁你还吃着我的供奉呢！  
  
“主任，既然有我不能听的，我走吧！”把一直拿在手里的桔子往桌上一摔，王皓起身就要走。  
  
刘国梁赶紧一把给他拦住。“哎呀，皓啊！别急，我这是马上就要说，马上要说到了！”  
  
龙公子在一旁翻了个白眼。  
  
“老实跟你讲，我们是指望不上这个李永波的。”刘国梁拿出手绢擦了擦汗。“所谓的王牌，就是我们在革命军内部有一个重要的消息来源，这个人，才是这次行动的关键！”  
  
王皓看了看龙公子，他表情严肃，那说明确实是这样。  
  
“这次的情况，就咱们三个知道，万一泄露出去，不管是谁！”刘国梁一拍桌子，满脸的消杀。“我严惩不贷！”  
  
许昕还在和陈玘嘀嘀咕咕。王皓看着他们俩，终于放下了手里的吃食。“大昕看问题很透彻。”叹了口气。“这次行动呢，事关重大，要是成功了，对整个督察处都有好处。”  
  
许昕撅着嘴看他，王皓拍了拍他的头。“现在，有些事，咱们先忍一忍吧。”  
  
既然王皓说了忍，剩下俩人只能不开心的继续嘀咕。“哥，别说我乌鸦嘴，就我对龙公子的了解，他组织的行动多半失败。”  
  
陈玘点点头。“肯定失败！”  
  
王皓想了想。“大昕，他每次失败是不是都有你掺和过啊？”  
  
许昕委屈的看着他。“皓哥，你看我是那样的人吗？就参加过几次……”  
  
陈玘笑了，“这次也该你参加！”  
  
“别，那他得给我扔松江里喂了王八。”  
  
招待所挨着一条夜市街，一到傍晚，被关的死死的大门外，就响起了各种叫卖声，热热闹闹的。  
  
这种生活气息浓郁的嘈杂声，衬托出招待所内的枯燥乏味。  
  
王皓裹紧大衣在不大的院子里来回的遛食。  
  
许昕乖乖的跟在后面。  
  
“皓哥，我光听着就觉得馋。”  
  
王皓弹了他一脑门。“行啦，别没事找事了，小孩子似的。”  
  
“这怕什么，我就跟龙公子说，试试他的保卫情况呢！”许昕摸着脑门想办法。  
  
“行啦，快去休息吧！”王皓看着不远处几个督察大队的特务一动不动的站岗，心里也是别扭。  
  
许昕随着他眼神看了看。“别啊，我陪你说会话，遇到危险我还能保护你呢！”  
  
“不用，这么多人呢，这就不缺保镖。”  
  
许昕眼珠转了转。“皓哥，你甭说，我想给你当保镖都没戏了。龙公子今天把我枪都给下了。”  
  
王皓站住了，惊讶的看着他。“什么？！他下了你的枪？”  
  
许昕苦笑着道委屈。“他说这枪挺好，他挺喜欢。你说这叫理由吗！”  
  
王皓气的跺脚。“太过分了！”  
  
许昕也跟着跺脚，他是真生气，这枪下的太坏了，把自己给欺负的够呛，还不能威胁他去给老秦告状，师弟被师兄给性骚扰了，太丢人。  
  
“皓哥，这还不算，龙公子让我给他弄个防弹车。”许昕看着火儿也拱的差不多了，赶紧把正事说出来。“你说这事儿，我帮不帮？”  
  
王皓皱了皱眉头。“他找你说的？”  
  
许昕点头。“这不是为难我吗？不是说我弄不到，不过这也太招摇了，全国也没几辆。”苦着个脸看王皓。“我就怕回头又把账算我头上了。”  
  
王皓却一反常态的没有生气。“你就答应他吧。”但是神态却是非常的无奈。“龙公子也不是个招摇的人，既然敢找你，那说明是上头的意思。”  
  
“那钱？也是上面出？”许昕小声的问。  
  
王皓皱着眉头撇了他一眼。“你就先给垫上吧，就算上面不给报销，也会用其他方法补偿你的。”左右看看离岗哨有点距离。“总之，不会让你吃亏的。”  
  
许昕皱着鼻子，满脸不痛快。“那行吧！不过他得等。得等半年呢！”  
  
“半年恐怕不行，一个月吧！”突然马龙的声音从后面传来。  
  
许昕被吓了一跳。  
  
王皓回头看了看马龙，连招呼都不打了，一脸高冷的走回楼里。  
  
“我说龙公子，你这个走路没声的毛病不能改改？”许昕嫌弃的看着他。  
  
“我是为了什么练出这个的？”马龙挑了挑眉毛。“还不是为了每次驮着你回宿舍？”  
  
许昕一愣。  
  
那是一段对许昕来说虽然辛苦却非常幸福的时光。  
  
对马龙来说则是照顾师弟对他负责不被老师抓住的血泪史。  
  
本来应该是师兄弟相视一笑的时刻，许昕却没有心情。马龙对自己的种种态度，让他非常的怨愤和胆怯。  
  
这既不是当初在庆市的戏弄，也不是师兄弟之间为了继科儿的比拼。他们应该是步步为营，不死不休的正反两面，带着不同的信仰，为之决斗。  
  
可马龙现在这个时不时暧昧的态度，加上已经两次的露骨挑逗，许昕不知道该用什么样的态度来对付他了。  
  
俩人之间沉默着，突然叫卖声里，一个小贩叫劈了。“豆腐脑儿！”  
  
许昕摸了摸肚子。“我还真馋了。”  
  
然后不看马龙，回房间去了。


	30. Chapter 30

许昕回到房间，抱着枕头躺去了沙发里，他不敢脱了衣服睡床，没有安全感。  
  
马龙刚刚下了命令，把招待所里所有房间的门锁都给拆掉了。  
  
王皓和陈玘是压根不怕人看，合法的两口子，你爱拆不拆，反正不怕瞎眼就来。  
  
张继科和许昕都是各怀心思，不可能凑到一起。  
  
马龙是没人乐意跟他一块呆着。倒是他自己不当一回事，挨个房间的溜达查看。  
  
又不是我想让他驮着我回宿舍的，知道我不能喝酒，还拼命的灌。许昕腹诽着。  
  
马龙这个暧昧的态度，是真要求他办事呢？还是下了一个圈套？  
  
许昕穿着背心短裤跑回了宿舍，房间里张继科正在给他叠着被子。  
  
阳光撒满了一张柔软的双人席梦思，张继科看着他笑得温柔。  
  
狗哥，你真好看。  
  
许昕喃喃的说着，慢慢向床前走去。  
  
张继科起身抱住了他，两个人额头相抵，都笑了。  
  
许昕觉得从心里到身体，都是温暖的，整个人仿佛都融化在一片光芒里。  
  
吻轻轻的印在了唇上，舌头勾画着探入，逐渐变成了甜蜜的纠缠。  
  
俩人倒在了床上，耳鬓斯磨着。  
  
许昕看着压在身上的张继科，他的手描绘着自己的轮廓。  
  
大昕，给我吧。  
  
好。  
  
那双手向下摸去，许昕颤抖着挺起身体，勾住了他的脖子，把喘息堵在了嘴里。  
  
继科儿，继科儿……我不行了，给我，给我……  
  
许昕张口想喊出来，却发现自己叫不出声音，下身被撩拨的不行，眼看要出来，却总也不够。  
  
一双手从身后抱住了他，开始揉捏他的乳头，许昕向后仰去，身体靠在一个温热的怀抱里。  
  
继科不见了，许昕惊恐的扭头，马龙那张脸出现在身后，带着噬人的笑容。  
  
大昕，你跑不掉的。  
  
一口死死的咬住了脖颈。  
  
太过的惊吓，也带着无以伦比的刺激，许昕释放了了出来，瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“啊，啊，啊啊……”  
  
是梦！许昕喘息着，高潮带来的快感冲刷着他的身体，好一会大脑才慢慢缓过神来。  
  
一只手就搂着他的腰腹，温柔的抚摸着。  
  
“做噩梦了？”  
  
真的是马龙！许昕快要弹起来了！  
  
他整个人都躺在马龙的怀里，头枕着马龙的肩窝，身上盖着被子。  
  
马龙像是习以为常一样的摸了摸他的额头。双手把僵硬的许昕搂住往上托了托。让他更舒服的靠在自己的怀里。  
  
“就穿这么少躺沙发上睡觉，也不怕病了。”  
  
许昕现在都不知道该说什么了，他想指责马龙怎么可以擅自进了自己门，还敢如此大胆的侵犯自己的私人空间！  
  
但是一想到刚才那个春梦，他又觉得自己无颜面对这个人。  
  
“你先放开我！”许昕没好气的想起来。  
  
马龙压根不理会他，横在他腰腹上的手，更用力的给圈住。  
  
“大昕，你梦到什么了？刚才身体哆嗦的不行。叫的还挺惨。”马龙侧头贴着许昕的耳朵问他。  
  
这太过了！  
  
“你有事儿说事儿！给我放开！”  
  
马龙笑了笑。“你以前不是经常要这么躺在我怀里吗？”  
  
“那是你怕黑要抱着！”  
  
“我怎么记得是你喝点酒就得让我给你这么抱着揉脑袋啊？”  
  
许昕语塞。他在军统学习班成了马龙的亲师弟以后，确实是每次难受了会央求马龙给自己当靠垫使。  
  
“现在不同了，师兄。”许昕心里难受，那样的日子一去不返了。“咱们说开了吧。”  
  
“好啊！”马龙无所谓的拉着他向后躺了躺。  
  
“师兄，以后，咱们就当做谁也不认识谁吧。”许昕叹了口气。“我对继科儿呢，已经死了心了，以后保证不会缠着他，如果你不放心，回去我就搬出来。”  
  
马龙沉默着。  
  
“你我师兄弟，道不同，你咬着我不放，可以。但是别拉上姚彦。”  
  
马龙的手一下托住了他的下巴，让他闭上了嘴，强迫他抬起头。两人看着对方。  
  
“大昕，师兄永远都是你的师兄，就算是死，我也只会让你死在我手上。”马龙的眼底涌出凶残。“和我背道而驰的人，我会让他们知道后果。”  
  
那眼神太寒冷，许昕身体一震。马龙双手却更加坚定的搂住了他。“我不会放过谁，但是你也放心，我不会伤及无辜的。”马龙低头用下巴蹭了蹭他的鬓角。  
  
“师兄疼你。”  
  
身体现在还是敏感着，带着疲劳，许昕挣脱不开马龙，任命的由着他摆弄。  
  
“那你说说现在这是怎么回事？就咱俩现在这姿势，万一谁进来，下次就不是拉着我和继科儿吃相亲饭了！”  
  
马龙摸了摸他的脑袋，“谁能进来？”  
  
“也对，你们督察大队的看着呢！”许昕翻了个白眼，余光撇到了茶几，发现上面放着个煲汤罐子。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
马龙没有理会他，只是松开了手。许昕赶紧一个翻身爬起来，跑到旁边的单人沙发上坐下，双手把罐子拉过来。  
  
那是豆腐脑。  
  
马龙不紧不慢的坐起来，顺便把被许昕给翻到地上的被子收好。  
  
许昕盯着他。  
  
“你不是说馋了吗？”  
  
罐子上就扣了一个碗，看来马龙不想吃。  
  
“你这么献殷勤，就为了一个防弹车？”  
  
“你猜？”  
  
“龙公子，你太让人捉摸不透了。我赚我的钱，你当你的官，不好吗？”  
  
“叫师兄。”马龙并没有坐回沙发里，而是直接坐在了面冲着许昕的茶几上，伸手给他倒了一碗豆腐脑。还冒着热气。“咱们还是说说防弹车的事情吧！”  
  
许昕撮了把牙花子，皱着眉头。“师兄，师兄成了吧？这事儿不像你想的那么简单！”吹了吹豆腐脑，小喝了一口。“你知道，那又不中国生产的，人家外国接到订单，到出厂，那有一个生产周期的！你多大能耐也得等着，最快半年，最慢一年！”  
  
马龙看着他嘴里说着话也没耽误了端着碗开继续吃，嘴角露出点真实的笑意，转瞬而逝。“那有没有二手的呢？”  
  
“有！”把碗底给喝了，随手递给马龙。马龙也完全没有犹豫的接过，给他又盛了一碗。  
  
“你得想想，能坐防弹车的都是什么级别的人物。他们那车不亚于古董了都，你说谁有那钱？”许昕继续吃着。  
  
“你就甭跟我说那些国家一号人物的车了，”马龙皱着眉头。“我只要一辆二手的，防弹的就行。”  
  
许昕放下碗。“哎？我说，你这么急着要防弹车，是不是得罪什么人了？”  
  
马龙嗤笑了一声。“你担心我？”  
  
“你好歹是我师兄啊，你要是真在这里出了什么事儿，我跟老秦也不好交代啊！”许昕鼓着个脸看着他。“真是你用？”  
  
马龙起身出门。“别套我话啦，没用的！”  
  
许昕看着他出去，赶紧跑去浴室洗澡。下身粘腻的让他难受。  
  
“妈的，怎么做这种梦。”脱了内裤扔池子里，一抬手要解衬衫，发现领口是开着的。  
  
想了想，不应该是马龙。  
  
热水冲下来，脖子一疼，是张继科咬过的地方。  
  
狗哥下嘴真狠，许昕暗暗的想。梦里马龙咬住脖子的感觉这么明显，一定就是狗哥给啃的这块皮疼造成的。  
  
淋浴出来对着镜子仔细的看了看，发觉那块皮肤更加的青紫，好像还大了点。许昕仔细的摸了摸，大概是错觉。  
  
“这次的行动是绝密的，装备的数量和种类，大家就不用知道了，都交给龙公子就行了。”  
  
刘国梁的话，在脑海里转着。  
  
防弹车，防弹车…难道和这次行动有关？  
  
不会，应该不会。什么行动能用上这玩意？  
  
“这次行动呢，事关重大，要是成功了，对整个督察处都有好处。现在，有些事，咱们先忍一忍吧。”  
  
王皓那么生气也忍下来了。  
  
到底是什么行动？这么神神秘秘。许昕站在窗口，看着蒙蒙亮的天空。  
  
不对，这绝对不是派人员渗透那么简简单单的问题，也绝对不是偷鸡摸狗的小打小闹。  
  
马龙为什么一定要防弹车呢。除非是有什么重要人物要来？  
  
也不对，要是国军高官来，就不会私下找我来解决了。  
  
脖子又有点疼，马龙现在这样，许昕始料未及，这都是什么烂事！  
  
许昕看着窗外逐渐天光大亮，向后倒入床中。  
  
防弹车，不是高官，那会是谁要来？马龙这么着急，却对车子要求不高。这个人怕死，但是谁要杀他？  
  
革命军在节节败退……难道是……  
  
叛徒！革命军掌握重权的叛徒！  
  
许昕瞪大了眼睛！猛的坐了起来！  
  
拿起电话，“郑所长吗？找一张军用地图给我！”  
  
郑荣植是许昕专门选出来的招待所所长，小伙儿长相精神，年轻。  
  
此时他敲了敲许科长专用房间的门，出来的却是张继科。  
  
“这？”郑所长愣住了，他一向觉得许科长这个人虽然爱财，但是感情关系还是非常干净的，自己对他也非常有好感。结果出了个穿着睡袍领口大开的张科长，郑荣植懵了。  
  
张继科看着这小伙子。许昕眼光还不错啊！胆子又肥了！  
  
“对不起，张科长，我找许科长！”  
  
“这有什么对不起的？”张继科笑着往门框上一靠。“找他什么事儿？”  
  
郑所长再年轻也知道不能乱说话。“我不知道您在这里，是许科长让我过来送个东西。”  
  
“我在这里也是正常，我跟他换房间了，你去二零三吧！”  
  
郑所长长出了一口气，脸上带出来一点欣喜。  
  
张继科看着他手里的东西，又瞧了瞧他的表情，哼了一声，关上了门。  
  
二零三房间的门被打开，许昕一把将地图给抢过来，说了声谢谢就把门关了。  
  
郑荣植脸上灿烂的笑容，良好的精神面貌都来不及向许科长展示，就只剩下门了。  
  
许昕认真的看着地图。  
  
国军好几个草包部队都把革命军给围剿了，这本是不应该发生的事情。  
  
狠狠的一拍桌子。这一定是出了内奸，马龙要防弹车就是为了保他狗命了！  
  
就算是明白了这个消息，也没办法送出去。许昕烦躁的倒回床里。  
  
中午许昕才穿着王皓拿给他的红毛衣溜达出房间来。  
  
一楼饭厅的桌子上，摆着几样菜和一些包子馒头。  
  
郑所长正焦急的看着自己这边。  
  
“怎么了？”许昕都不用叫他，小伙子就快步过来了。  
  
“许科长，我今天专门说给准备了点特色菜，结果龙公子他……”  
  
“他就告诉你，只要包子就行了吧？”  
  
郑所长回头看了看那一桌子人，点了点头。  
  
“是不是陈科长就说不行，必须吃特色菜？然后俩人就开始互怼了？”许昕了然的冲他一抬下巴。  
  
“许科长，您真是神人啊！就是这样啊！”郑荣植崇拜的不行。  
  
“没事，你去把特色菜上两个差不多的就行，不用山珍海味的，要肉多点的家常菜。然后主食摆包子和米饭。”许昕拍了拍他的肩膀。“不用跟他们商量，这几个人在一天，就这样吃一天，再有特殊情况就跟我说。”  
  
“好嘞！”郑所长快步的去厨房吩咐去了。  
  
“还是年轻，没经验。”许昕想了想，对上这几个货色，除了自己，有经验也白搭。  
  
走到桌前落座，许昕看着空空的桌子，就摆了点小菜。  
  
“我这挺饿的，光看凉拌菜也吃不下去啊。”  
  
王皓打一开始他来就关注到了。“你早饭就没吃，中午就凉拌菜了，不吃就饿着吧。”  
  
“皓哥，这是我负责的招待所，你们等会儿，菜马上就来。”许昕笑着对桌上众人点点头。  
  
果然，得到了他的指示，没三分钟。几盘家常饭菜和一大屉包子就送上来了。  
  
许昕打着呵气夹了个包子啃着。  
  
“你这是吃饭呢？”张继科看着他没精打采的，给他夹了一筷子排骨。  
  
“没睡好，随便吃点得了。”许昕食不知味。  
  
“哎，我可先说啊！”张继科赶紧一把搂住他的肩膀。“你睡不好，那是得找皓哥啊，是他俩把你那个大席梦思抢走的！”  
  
王皓笑着吃口饭，没回嘴。但是陈玘可不客气。“我说继科儿，这可不对啊！我怎么看着都是你鸠占鹊巢给闹的啊！”  
  
“我看都不是。”这时一直都冷眼看着的马龙突然插了一句。“这是许科长想的事情太多了。”  
  
许昕看他一眼。“我能想的少吗？你昨天折腾我一个够……”突然就顿住了，不论是防弹车还是马龙干的那些事儿，都不好当众说出来。“得了，就你事儿多，还说我多想！”  
  
张继科抬了抬眉毛，看了看马龙，对方回给他一个心情非常好的笑脸。  
  
“龙公子，你今天还是给我们说说吧，这到底是个什么大计划吧！人都给圈在这里，凭什么只能是你知道，我们都给蒙在鼓里。”许昕几口吃下了包子。他要反击了。  
  
马龙抬眼看了看他，神情淡定。“这话，你不应该问我，应该去问刘主任。”  
  
许昕需要一个突破口，他需要王皓和马龙中间有冲突。“你别老拿刘主任压我，今天我还真告诉你了，就算是蔡老板活着跟我说这话都不行。你要是不说清楚了，今儿晚上我就回家住去！”  
  
“你可以试试，我保证你会跟我住一起。”马龙毫不在意，“我还是挺期待你和我住的。”  
  
“大昕，”王皓伸手推了推许昕的胳膊。“别这样。”  
  
“皓哥，怎么了！你说凭什么计划只能他知道，咱们却糊里糊涂的住这里啊！”许昕皱着眉头吵吵。  
  
陈玘偷摸给他挑了个大拇指，被王皓打掉。  
  
“啊，龙公子，你是总部来的，你就牛是吧！我们这些本地的，就是丫头养的吗！”许昕拍着桌子不忿。  
  
一直低头吃着东西的张继科突然抬头拉了一把许昕。“大昕，干嘛动这么大气啊？”  
  
许昕鼓着脸。  
  
“你别忘了，我也是总部派来的。”  
  
没错，你俩一头的。都是欺负我！  
  
扭头不去看这表兄弟俩，许昕又夹了一个包子。  
  
“许科长，你的资历和我也差不多，别忘了当初有一次开会去抓革命党，带队的人自己就是个革命党，那次事件咱们都知道，谁都没抓到对吧。”马龙看着在坐的几人。“刘主任这么安排，也是为了咱们大家好啊。”  
  
“听你口气这么大，”许昕咬了一口包子，“我怎么听着你应该是督察处的主任才对啊！”  
  
马龙的脸瞬间就沉了下来。  
  
张继科偷摸的拉了拉他的手。  
  
被许昕这么正面交锋，马龙快要爆发了。  
  
许昕也偷摸看到了张继科的小动作，心里一阵的赌气。转念一想，反正你们是亲的，只会合力欺负我这个外人而已。  
  
王皓和陈玘沉默的吃着饭，俩人都没再说话打圆场，气氛格外尴尬。  
  
“大队长！”一名特务飞跑过来，低头跟马龙小声的汇报。  
  
“让人进来吧！”马龙的神情却一变。  
  
许昕看着特务离开，张口就要问，却被王皓抢了先。“龙公子，什么事情，说出来！”  
  
马龙笑着喝了口水，扭头看向许昕。“大昕，你踏实的住这里吧，姚彦来了。”


	31. Chapter 31

“姚彦来了。”马龙带着嘲讽的看着许昕。“我让他们把她放进来了。”  
  
许昕瞪眼看着他。“让她回去！”  
  
“哎？那不是不给许科长面子吗？”马龙此时心情甚好的夹着包子蘸了蘸醋。“进来是可以的，但是规矩一样，不能出去。”  
  
许昕恶狠狠的盯着马龙，他从来没有像现在这样咬牙切齿的看着自己的师兄。  
  
马龙只是挑了挑眉毛。“许科长？人马上就来了。”  
  
姚彦被一个特务领着进了饭厅，一眼看见了许昕就跟归林的燕子似的扑了过去。  
  
“你怎么跑这里来也不告诉我，让我担心死了！”姚彦一把拉住了许昕的领口。  
  
“哎呀，我的姑奶奶，你怎么来了！”许昕是真在发愁，赶紧扶住她的肩膀，让她微微的靠在怀里。  
  
“我给你打电话，你不接，我去你家找你，也一个人都没有，我不是担心你嘛，想着你负责的就只有这个招待所了，我就找来了。”姚彦委屈的看着许昕，小手摸上了他的脸。  
  
所有人都盯着这俩人亲昵的互动。  
  
马龙的眼神沉了沉。  
  
张继科倒是没怎样，继续吃他的东西。  
  
王皓那件红毛衣还是小了点，鸡心领，给许昕的衬衫领子压的不成样。姚彦看着别扭，伸手就给他抻。  
  
“唉！”突然她大喝一声。“你脖子这块伤！怎么又重了！”  
  
马龙又夹了一个包子，慢慢的吃着。张继科却突然起身，走到了许昕跟前，没说话，只是走过来伸手拉住了领口看了一眼。  
  
手瞬间就被姚彦给打掉了，她瞪着张继科，许昕也愣住了，因为张继科眯着眼睛看着他。  
  
“哎呀，我说咱们能不这么一惊一乍的吗！”许昕赶紧打圆场。“我这不是感冒了吗！我让郑所长帮我……”  
  
“居然还有一个人！”姚彦一把薅住了许昕的脖领子。  
  
“帮我拔的罐子！”赶紧喊出来后面的话。  
  
马龙捂着嘴在旁边笑了。  
  
王皓和陈玘对望一眼，想笑，但是忍住了。  
  
张继科终于撇了眼姚彦。“郑所长。”伸手一指饭厅门口那个正探头观望的白嫩的小伙子。“就是他。”转身走回餐桌，继续吃饭去了。  
  
姚彦那火都掀了天灵盖了。“我为你担惊受怕的，你居然和别人躲到这里胡来！”  
  
许昕觉得再放任她折腾下去，这事儿就难收场了，一把将姚彦打横抱起来，快步的奔房间走了。  
  
王皓听着姚彦的惊叫声慢慢消失。“平时箱子都提不动的人，嘿，现在倒是挺有劲儿啊。”  
  
陈玘一副过来人的样子。“那能一样吗？这可是个软玉温香的大姑娘。”用筷子一指桌上的表兄弟。“你搁他们俩，谁都能给抱上去。”  
  
王皓狠狠的剜了他一眼，把筷子一拍，起身走了。  
  
陈玘赶紧追着跟出去。  
  
马龙就用筷子戳着自己跟前的醋碟，看着张继科。  
  
“那是我干的。”  
  
张继科没有理他。  
  
“你可以放心，他睡着了，自己不知道。但是……”马龙笑笑，凑到张继科的耳朵旁。“他是在我手上高潮着醒来的。”  
  
张继科一把推开马龙，起身走了。  
  
许昕没走到楼梯口就趴下了。他是真没太大力气，抱着一个挣扎的大活人就更不行了。最后还是姚彦拎起了他，给拽回了房间。  
  
“你到底是怎么回事？！”姚彦进了房间依旧不依不饶。  
  
许昕趴在门口看了看，楼梯那边还是有特务，回头冲姚彦比了一个小声的手势。  
  
姚彦皱着眉头往床上一坐，撅着嘴闹别扭了。  
  
“我的大小姐，我的小天使！这个真不是你想的那样！”许昕故意的大声嚷嚷，又把门给打开。  
  
“你，你这人满嘴跑火车，都是骗我的！”姚彦气的直哭。  
  
许昕走过去一把给她推躺下了。  
  
姚彦发出了一声惊叫。许昕偷摸关注着门口，特务的身影一闪而过。  
  
他栖身向前罩住姚彦，给小丫头吓得又哭又闹的。  
  
“就叫唤几声，叫好听点。”许昕撑着身体小声跟姚彦嘱咐。  
  
“哦。”姚彦傻愣愣的点头。“慢着，你还没好好交代。”  
  
“我的姑奶奶啊，先说正事儿！”许昕愁的都不行了。“现在开始，我们都被囚禁了，这里的人都不能出去。”  
  
姚彦一下愣住了。许昕赶紧照着她胳肢窝捅了一下。  
  
“啊哈哈哈！”姚彦又叫起来，她明白了确实是出了事儿。“为什么啊？你被他们给？”  
  
“没有，这次并不是针对谁，是有大行动，所有人都不能离开。”许昕恼怒的拍了一下床。“我是实在太着急了。有一条重要情报送不出去，你又冷不丁的闯进来。”  
  
姚彦赶紧又叫了几声。伸手掐住了头顶上许昕的脸拉近。“我也有重要情报给你。”  
  
许昕体力不好，撑直了在姚彦头上还行，可以保证身体不过多接触，但是她往下一拉，自己就撑不住了，赶紧滚到一侧，俩人并排的躺着。  
  
“有几个同学，突然就消失了，学校的老师都矢口否认，装作不知道。”姚彦对着他的耳朵小声说。  
  
“这确实是很奇怪。”许昕把耳朵躲远一点点。“我这边是咱们内部高层出现了叛徒。他一直把我军机密泄露给国军。要是这条消息不能传出去的话，咱们损失惨重。”  
  
姚彦一下就坐起来，拉住许昕。“那怎么办啊？”  
  
许昕赶紧捂住她的嘴给按下去。  
  
马龙坐在张继科的房间里。  
  
“怎么？不高兴了？”  
  
张继科冷眼看着他。  
  
马龙眼神也是冰冷的可怕。“你现在知道我的心情了？”  
  
“你这样做，只会让他离你更远。”张继科点起了一根烟。  
  
“我会抓住他。”马龙拿出打火机给他点上。“他的心里有你，我不拦着，也不在意。”  
  
张继科深深的吸了一口，吐出白烟。“你还是先想想，他和姚彦在一起怎么办吧。”  
  
几个特务敲门进来，低头耳语了片刻离开。  
  
马龙拿起一个茶杯狠狠的摔在了地上。“给他安监听！”  
  
张继科冷眼看着他。“做不到。”  
  
“为什么！”马龙皮肤气的通红。  
  
“这是他的招待所，他的地盘，你让我怎么给他安？全是他的人！”张继科躺倒在沙发上。“而且，你说做出来就做出来啊！你得给我东西啊！或者你放我回去拿？”  
  
马龙使劲的喘息了半天。“不行。”  
  
“那不就得了。”张继科弹了弹烟灰。“他现在不想跟你我有牵连了，女人，新欢，你我斗来斗去，算什么！”  
  
马龙看了他一眼，转身出去了。  
  
许昕起身到门口探头看了一眼，特务走了。赶紧把门关上，跑到话匣子跟前调了个音乐放起来。  
  
姚彦觉得身边暖洋洋的温度一下就冷了，又想起许昕脖子上那块明明都要消失的痕迹，居然又大了。心中烦闷的不行。  
  
“大昕，你对我……”小丫头跟着起来走到沙发旁。  
  
“姚彦，”许昕伸手拉住了她，“我也不知道我们要在这里呆多长时间，几天，十几天？我怕等我出去，咱们的十几万部队就所剩无几了。”  
  
看着他发愁的样子，姚彦觉得自己那些儿女情长的事儿问不出口。轻轻的靠在他身上，“别急，我相信咱们一定会想出办法的。”  
  
许昕揉着眉角。“傻姑娘，光说有什么用呢。”  
  
突然，外面响起来瘆人的一声枪响。  
  
拉着姚彦最先跑了出来，许昕的外套都没穿。  
  
随后是王皓和陈玘。  
  
最后溜达出来的是张继科。  
  
马龙就站在院子里，一身黑色的皮风衣，背影消杀。  
  
一个特务从招待所的墙上跳下来，手里抓着一只鸽子的尸体。  
  
许昕看了看马龙手中还散发着热气的枪，那是自己的。“我说龙公子，这是用我的枪打下来一只给革命党送信的信鸽啊！”  
  
陈玘走上跟前，和许昕一搭一唱。“哎呀，快看看，都打烂了，翻出信来没有啊？”  
  
马龙没有理会他们，拎着鸽子看了看，伸手把郑所长给招呼来。“行了，拿去炖汤吧！正好许科长来客人了，算是我的心意吧。”  
  
“你得了吧！你是连菜鸽信鸽都分不出啊！”许昕翻了个白眼。  
  
马龙没有理会他的讽刺，把大衣脱下来，一展开给许昕包住了。“许科长就穿的这么单薄的下来了？”扭头撇了一眼姚彦。小丫头的衣服倒是没少穿，或者，压根也没脱。  
  
许昕暗地看了看姚彦，抓着马龙的皮大衣塞回给他。“龙大队长，温情牌咱们还是算了，我现在全身热的不行，你给我弄下来！这是杀鸡给猴看啊，还是给我下马威啊！”一把拉住姚彦，“走，回屋。”  
  
陈玘看着他们回去。“这大白天的，着急干嘛。”  
  
王皓也回头看了看。“龙公子，什么事情都别做太过分了！”  
  
拉上陈玘，俩人也回去了。  
  
张继科过来接过马龙手里的大衣。“回去吧。”  
  
“这个龙公子也太可恶了！”姚彦都是跺着脚进屋的！  
  
“嘘！”许昕赶紧把门关上。“你看见了吧，现在一只鸽子都出不去了，更何况情报了！”  
  
姚彦看着他沮丧的样子，赶紧安慰。“你看，你现在不是一个人了，还有我呢！”  
  
看了看姚彦傻乎乎的笑脸。“有你除了薅我脖领子还能干嘛？”  
  
姚彦生气的用手捶他，许昕赶紧站起来跑。  
  
俩人在房间里你追我逃了半天，最终还是许昕被抓住了，压在了沙发上。  
  
“你真的不应该来的。”许昕躺在沙发上喘气，姚彦一只脚踩着他肚子，跨坐在沙发靠背上，要形象没形象。  
  
“怎么，你还怕我坏了你好事儿啊！”  
  
许昕看着这个大大咧咧的姑娘，咧开嘴露出了一个真诚的笑容。“我已经做好了为组织牺牲的准备了。但是你不可以牺牲。”  
  
姚彦脚下使劲的踩了他肚子一下。“说什么胡话！凭什么你就得牺牲了！不许瞎说。”一个翻身下来，坐在了许昕的腿上。“如果真的走到这一步，我陪着你！”  
  
姑娘的眼睛看着许昕，里面透出了坚定。  
  
“好，我们一起活着，一起看着革命胜利！”  
  
姚彦这才笑了。  
  
“话说，我怎么觉得这个龙公子对你也有点怪啊！”  
  
许昕坐起来，推开姚彦。“怪？坏才对吧！”  
  
姚彦嘟起嘴想了想。“不对，也不是那个感觉。我一个女孩啊！他都没想着给我披大衣，怎么就单单给你！”  
  
“怎么？还想他给你披啊！”许昕心里一毛，小丫头还真犀利。“再说，就我穿的最少吧！”  
  
“不对，他干的太顺手了！”姚彦一想到刚才那个场景就觉得有问题。  
  
而且马龙太过的针对她了！他明明可以将自己挡在招待所门外，却不嫌麻烦的给自己放进来，还一起给软禁了。  
  
许昕现在也觉得马龙对自己有些不好界定。说是大家一起封闭，但是王皓知道，那陈玘就无所谓。马龙知道，张继科也就没事。说白了就是针对自己一个人而已。但是这才两天，他对自己的态度却太过亲近了。继科儿可还在啊，他们表兄弟要出什么妖谔？  
  
姚彦看他想的出神，推了推他。“他是不是对你？”  
  
“他不会有这种心思的。”许昕摆了摆手。“他，其实我和他是师兄弟。”  
  
姚彦瞪大眼睛！“啊？那他还这么抓你啊！”  
  
许昕叹了口气，“我们的道路不同。”  
  
最终话题还是回到了一开始的困境里，怎么传递情报。  
  
姚彦烦躁的来回溜达。“学校还没请假呢，作业也好多没做呢，可怎么办啊！”  
  
“你还有心思愁这些？”许昕抬了抬眉毛。突然一愣。“对了！”  
  
姚彦被他吓了一跳。  
  
“我们这些人都是没人在外面牵挂的，你不一样！你有学校！还有个名义上的叔叔！”许昕一把拉住姚彦。“你来的太好了！”  
  
“你的意思，是让我以给学校请假的名义打电话？”  
  
“对！打给你叔叔！第一呢，给家里报个平安。第二是让他们送点换洗衣服。第三去跟学校请假，最好还是病假。”许昕掰着手指列出要求。  
  
“那这有什么用呢？”姚彦不解。  
  
“今晚我应该和大力哥见面的，只要我不出现，他就要去学校找你通知你撤离！”许昕眼睛亮亮的看着她。“他一旦找不到你，就一定会去问你那个叔叔。我相信以大力哥的水平，从你叔叔那里套话不叫事。”  
  
姚彦喜形于色，“对！然后他就会分析出咱们现在的处境来！会想办法联系咱们！”  
  
许昕伸手拍了拍她的头。“没错！”  
  
姚彦想了想。“那龙公子能让我打这个电话吗？”  
  
晚饭，几个人坐在一起，桌上还是包子加米饭炒菜。谁也不再折腾吃什么不吃什么，都混着进了肚子。  
  
突然许昕看了看菜。“郑所长呢？”  
  
郑荣植赶紧过来。“许科长。有什么吩咐？”  
  
许昕横眉立目的。“我说，今天龙公子打的那只鸽子呢？！不是说做汤吗？汤呢？”  
  
郑所长觉得以前那个自己心目中文质彬彬的许科长怎么见了女人就消失了？这是哪儿的邪火要撒我头上啊。  
  
见他没说出什么来，许昕愤怒的一拍桌子。“汤呢！你当龙公子说话是放屁啊！”  
  
马龙翻了个白眼。“许科长这是骂我呢？”  
  
许昕看了他一眼，没有理会，继续说郑所长。“我早就告诉你们！对姚小姐，要像对王妃一样伺候着！连个鸽子汤都不给啊！”  
  
张继科听着，把筷子轻轻的放下了。  
  
郑所长赶紧鞠躬。“许科长，是那鸽子真的烂的不行，实在不能收拾了，我们本来说要换一只，结果您看，也出不去……”  
  
许昕指着他，“这都做不到，你还想不想干了你！”  
  
姚彦赶紧下手拉住他。“你别这样，他们对我挺好的呢。”  
  
许昕喘了口气。“看看，人家姚小姐多大心胸！你们做错了，不但原谅你，还替你们出头！还不谢谢人家！”  
  
郑所长赶紧把鞠躬方向向着姚彦。“谢谢姚小姐！”  
  
姚彦尴尬的点点头。  
  
许昕一挥手，“走吧！”  
  
郑所长如得大赦的跑了。  
  
马龙喝了口水。“许科长，白天你说我杀鸡给猴看，这晚上了，你给我敲山震虎啊。”  
  
“表哥说的对啊。”张继科拿着杯子看了看许昕。“许科长的意思就是，谁得罪了姚小姐，就是得罪了许科长呗。”  
  
许昕心里微微一颤。  
  
王皓此时却不阴不阳的对马龙笑笑。“大昕这话我能理解，这就是龙公子你做的欠妥。本来嘛，人家姚彦来了，你给挡回去就得了，还把人家请进来，跟我们一块儿隔离。这不是坑人嘛。”  
  
“王督察这是冲着我来了。”马龙放下杯子。“人家小情侣要见面。我不能不让人家见吧。我要是给拒之门外，是不是王督察还是要怪我呢？”  
  
“呵呵呵呵。”王皓笑着起身，却万分讽刺。“别跟我来这套，你心里怎么想的，别人还能看不出来啊！”说完就离开了。  
  
张继科赶紧起身去追王皓，临走剜了马龙一眼。  
  
陈玘一见这情况，也赶紧起身要去追。却被马龙叫住了。  
  
“陈科长，王督察是不是对我有什么误会呢？”马龙笑着看了看陈玘。“帮我带句话，我这个人呢，不想与任何人为敌，除了革命党。”  
  
说完，马龙也起身离开，临走前眼睛却看着姚彦和许昕。  
  
陈玘傻愣愣的看着。“他怎么也走了？”  
  
许昕没理他，陈玘糊里糊涂的也出去了。  
  
“你说，现在该没人敢挡着我去打电话了吧！”姚彦小声的说。  
  
许昕噗嗤一下乐了。“都铺垫好了，一会儿就去吧！”  
  
晚上八点，姚彦溜溜哒哒的上了三楼，门口的特务拦住了她。  
  
马龙坐在屋里烦躁的想着许昕维护姚彦的样子。那是做给我看的！我应该知道他是故意的！但就是忍不住生气！他就应该是我的，在我手心里软软的攥着，那双眼睛只能看着我！  
  
“你凭什么不让我过去！你这个看门狗！”女孩高分贝的叫喊，把马龙从臆想中惊起。  
  
“这是怎么了？姚小姐？”  
  
特务赶紧过来汇报。“她要打电话，我正拦着她。”  
  
马龙看了看姚彦，笑了。“许昕让你来的吧。”  
  
姚彦也咧嘴笑了。“对啊！他说，只有你这里可以打电话。我想打个电话回家。”  
  
马龙摇了摇头。“你为什么要打电话？”  
  
“那你为什么要把我留在这儿啊！”姚彦快步走到跟前。“龙公子，现在要么你送我回家，要么就让我打电话！你看，这天都黑了，你再不让我打个电话回家报平安，家里人该着急了！”  
  
马龙瞧着她。“你们女校，应该是住校吧？”  
  
姚彦点点头。“对啊！但是我今天是从家里出来的啊！我可是个女孩子，国家财产啊！要是我又没到学校，又没到家里，我叔叔可是会报警的啊！”  
  
哼！女人！马龙从心底泛出酸味来。许昕怎么不是个女人，他要是，我会把他永远关在房间里，锁在床上，让他永远只能看见我，身体和心里只能接受我一个男人！  
  
“好吧，姚小姐，我会给你家打电话的。”马龙下了逐客令。  
  
“不劳你大驾啦，我亲自打吧！”  
  
“哎，不行。”马龙微笑着看着她。  
  
“什么啊？”  
  
“没有为什么。”  
  
“那你能告诉我，什么时候能离开？”  
  
“不能。”  
  
“噢，那好吧，那你得给我叔叔带个话，让他给我拿点换洗衣服吧！”  
  
马龙烦躁的转身要走。  
  
“唉！等一下。”姚彦赶紧扒住门。“你看我毕竟是个学生是不是，得让叔叔跟学校请个假吧！就说生病了，我作业没做完，让他方便给送来，还有……”  
  
马龙拼命维持的笑容彻底的消失了。“有完没完！”使劲的关上门。  
  
姚彦不依不饶的继续拍着门。“还有牙刷，牙缸的，还有些没做完的手工，还有书……”  
  
马龙的怒吼从里面传出来打断她。“姑奶奶我现在就给你打！”  
  
姚彦趴在门口听了听，确认龙公子有打电话，开心的下楼去了。  
  



	32. Chapter 32

“电话打了没？”  
  
姚彦一进门，许昕就拉住他问。  
  
“打啦！没费多大劲儿就给打了。”  
  
许昕点了点头。“他就是个倔脾气，你要是磨他给磨烦了，他就会依了你的。”  
  
“嘿，你还真挺了解他啊！”姚彦笑着往床上一跳。“咱们铺垫了一场，加上我烦他半天。他就就范了！你说，他是不是怕你啊！”  
  
许昕笑着坐到沙发里。“他不会怕我，但目前人都在我的地盘上，他多少会顾及一下。”  
  
姚彦开心的在床上颠了颠。“那回头大力哥就可以跟咱们联系啦！”  
  
“对！”  
  
“那你怎么知道大力哥什么时候跟咱们联系啊？”姚彦突然想到了重点。  
  
许昕想了想，“这就不归你考虑了！早点睡觉去吧。”  
  
姚彦四处看了看，就一张双人床。“你睡哪儿啊？”  
  
许昕头都没抬。“就睡这儿啊！”  
  
姚彦脸一红，自己偷摸的想，会不会进展太快了？  
  
“你想什么呢？”许昕也琢磨过来了。“这里是我的招待所，我让他们给你开个房间就行了！”  
  
这时，马龙推门又进来了。  
  
“哟，龙公子，这个点儿了？怎么想着来找我了？”许昕立即绷紧了神经。  
  
马龙对姚彦笑笑。“姚小姐，你的电话我已经给你打了。”伸手拿出了一把钥匙。“另外，特殊待遇，唯一有门锁的客房，专门给你准备的！”  
  
姚彦撅着嘴接了过来。“谢谢啦。”  
  
马龙看着她微微有点不甘心的样子，嘴角翘了一下。“请吧？”  
  
姚彦冷哼了一声，走向门口，想想又回头看着马龙。“你怎么还不走？”  
  
“姚小姐需要我保驾护航吗？”马龙冲她歪头。  
  
姚彦不肯离开，就在门口看着马龙。  
  
许昕对两个人之间那种气氛非常震惊。这才是正式见面了两次吧！怎么现在就跟交手了十多年的老对手似的！  
  
正在僵持着，王皓推门进来了，后面跟着张继科和陈玘。  
  
“哟，都在呢啊！”王皓笑笑。“大昕，姚小姐我得借走了！三缺一！”  
  
许昕急了。“皓哥，你借她干嘛，她什么都不会！这不是龙公子在呢吗！让他去啊！”  
  
“废话，会打的我们还不找呢！吃谁去啊！”陈玘一把给许昕扒拉一边去。王皓拉着姚彦。“我的好姑娘，陪着哥哥们好好学学去！”  
  
张继科看了看马龙。“表哥，早点休息呗。”  
  
马龙没有理会他。  
  
“你们玩可以啊！别玩大的啊！”许昕被推在最外头，冲着王皓喊。“别玩一块钱以上的啊！”  
  
“那还玩个屁啊！走走走。”陈玘殿后，看着人走出去，一把把门给带上了。  
  
马龙就这么看着一群人进来，又热热闹闹的出去，现在就剩下了他俩了。  
  
许昕还扒在门口，焦急的往外看。  
  
一双手一扣许昕的腰，将他整个人都抱了起来。  
  
马龙抱着他，用脚把门踢上。  
  
“龙公子，马龙，师兄！”许昕挣扎着，却半点没用，就这么被拦腰抱着扔在了床上。  
  
“现在叫师兄了？啊？”马龙欺身压住他。  
  
“我说你怎么个意思！”许昕也是怒了，挣脱不开，但是几次三番的动手动脚，泥人都有三分土性呢！  
  
马龙就是压着他，也不说话，整个人往他身上一趴。  
  
“你到底要干嘛？”许昕推他，马龙伸手连后背一起抱着压住。  
  
“别闹！我困！”  
  
许昕气结。“困了你回去睡去啊！跟我这里固涌什么！”  
  
马龙侧过头，把鼻子抵在了他的脖颈上。呼吸喷在颈窝，许昕一颤。  
  
“今晚，你跟我睡！”  
  
“凭什么！”许昕翻了个白眼。  
  
“我得保证他们牌局散了，你不会去敲她的门。”  
  
“你们说好的！”许昕愤怒的推马龙。他就知道不对！  
  
“大昕，除了我和继科儿，谁会真心对你好？”马龙突然说了一句。  
  
“会有的！姚彦就会，迟早也会有更多的人对我好！”许昕看着天花板，他的组织和同志们，都是真心实意的对他好的。  
  
马龙微微抬起身体，一只手捏住他的脸。  
  
“那不同。你迟早会明白的。”  
  
许昕见他看着自己，那双眼睛黑漆漆的好像没有星光的夜空，深邃，吸人魂魄。  
  
“起来！”许昕动了动身子。“要睡就抱被子去！我得洗澡。”  
  
马龙终于露出了一个微笑，许昕仿佛看到了当年那个师兄。  
  
姚彦看着五颜六色的麻将牌面，身为北市长大的人，打牌可没有这几个当初在庆市摸爬滚打的人老道。庆市的著名牌局可是血战到底，四人桌一定要打到最后两个人分输赢见生死为止的。  
  
“你家是北市的？这边是叔叔？”王皓摸着牌问。  
  
“啊，五万！是的。”姚彦想了想，本来打牌脑子就不够了，再回答问题铁定是要出错的，就装听不见！然后再输几把，闹个脾气不玩了。  
  
张继科在下手。“碰！”  
  
王皓继续问。“你和大昕认识多久啦？”  
  
姚彦认真的看着牌，一副纠结的样子。张继科微微戳了她一下。  
  
“啊？”  
  
“没事儿！”王皓笑笑。“我是问你，和大昕交往多久啦？”  
  
姚彦赶紧红着脸低头回答。“也就几个月，他来教书，我，我就觉得他，那个挺好的，被他吸引了。”  
  
张继科看了一眼。“是被他勾引了吧？”  
  
姚彦默认的情敌本就是张继科，听他一说是勾引，就有点生气了。“我们两个是两情相悦的吸引的，当时班级里好多漂亮姑娘呢，就我们两个看对了眼的。”  
  
王皓看着她红着脸跟张继科掰持。“呵，那你得感谢我。我可是月老了。”  
  
张继科只是笑笑，一副大人大量的样子。  
  
姚彦眨眨眼不解的看着王皓。  
  
“他去教书就是我安排的。”王皓抓了张牌，“东风！”  
  
“碰！”张继科又推开两张牌。  
  
“继科儿啊！你小心没了将，老这么吃吃碰碰的！”陈玘已经输了一把了，牌品不好的开始念叨。  
  
“哥你就甭操心了，出牌小心点儿，别当了英勇的小炮手啊！”张继科笑着给他怼回去。  
  
姚彦捂着嘴偷偷笑。  
  
许昕一边冲着澡一边担心着。姚彦虽然两次对着马龙没落了下风，但是王皓毕竟不是平常人。他能不知不觉的让你放下戒心，小丫头能应付吗？  
  
终于擦着头发出来，发现马龙穿着睡衣，抱着一个枕头正躺在床上。  
  
“我说你都当了督察大队长了，还抱着个枕头睡啊！”许昕瞪眼看着他。  
  
“大昕，你太久没跟我睡过了吧，从来都是抱着的。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼，往床上也一躺。“去洗澡去！”  
  
马龙笑着起身，故意从床上站起来跨着他过去。许昕一拍他的腿。“滚啊！不长个儿了！”  
  
“你都这个岁数了，还想长个儿！”马龙溜达进浴室。  
  
听了听声音，已经淋浴了，许昕翻身起床，提着鞋光脚想去出去找姚彦。  
  
刚刚走过浴室没两步，就被马龙给拦腰二度给抱住了。  
  
马龙是光着的，身体湿漉漉的贴着许昕的后背。  
  
那双胳膊白皙却结实，皮肤紧实的包裹着强大的力量。许昕能感觉到他胸膛里那颗心脏在强有力的跳动着。  
  
后脖子被轻轻的吹着气。“大昕，你是在勾引师兄吗？”  
  
许昕一哆嗦。“师兄，咱们俩谁勾引谁啊！你光着身子，我就光着脚而已啊！”  
  
“那大昕，乖乖回床上去睡吧。”马龙呵呵的笑了两声。“师兄保证不勾引你。”  
  
许昕被抱着放回了床上，回头看见马龙的背影又进了浴室。  
  
“一身腱子肉……”许昕捏了捏自己的胳膊，软绵绵的，没他的粗。  
  
等马龙出来，许昕已经躺在被窝里了。  
  
马龙掀开自己这边的被子也钻了进去。“大昕，你关灯。”  
  
许昕回头看了看马龙，对方真诚的看着他，叹了口气。  
  
马龙，你图什么许的！  
  
许昕是天快亮了才睡熟，马龙试探的轻轻抱住了他，没有任何反应。  
  
好像是隐忍了很久，马龙把他圈进了自己的怀里，许昕扭了扭没醒。  
  
用手微微把他下巴抬起来，伸出舌头舔上了他的嘴唇。吻密密实实的落在了许昕的脸上，让他有些痒的蹭了蹭，离马龙更近了一点。  
  
享受着许昕的贴近，马龙将手探入了他的胸口，软软的，胸肌还是没练出来。就这样还想抱女孩子吗？你只能被抱着，被我抱着。  
  
可能是乳头被捏的疼了，许昕的身体动了动，翻了个身，背冲着马龙。  
  
小心翼翼的等着他睡沉，马龙继续从后面搂住他，下半身硬的厉害。  
  
把许昕更紧密的搂进怀里，马龙拉下自己睡裤，抵着臀缝开始慢慢的滑动着。  
  
摸着他臀部的形状，马龙咬牙忍住了自己的呻吟。高潮来临的时候，一手捂住了自己的前端，张嘴含住了许昕的脖子，舌头颤抖的舔着。  
  
看着手上的白浊，马龙微微探起身，小心翼翼的涂在了许昕的唇上，那浓稠粘腻的异物感，促使许昕舔了舔唇。马龙呼吸一滞，自己又硬起来了。  
  
许昕你等着！  
  
早上，许昕是被姚彦的嚷嚷声给吵醒的。  
  
马龙还穿着睡衣抱胸看着她。  
  
“你们干嘛呢？”许昕迷迷糊糊的坐起来。  
  
姚彦脸一下子就红了，转过头去直跳脚。许昕这才看见。自己睡衣的绳子开了。  
  
“马龙！这就是你干的！”姚彦不敢回头，但是蹦哒的挺欢。  
  
“你一个大姑娘，随便就闯进未婚男子的房间，还不出去？”马龙一点都没在意。“虽说你和大昕关系不一般，和我可没到能坦诚相见的地步吧！”  
  
“谁要跟你坦诚相见！你，你们俩就这么睡一起！臭不要脸！”  
  
“哎呀！你们说什么乱七八糟的啊！”许昕一宿没睡好，马龙倒是挺老实的，没怎么动。自己跟烙饼似的翻了半宿。  
  
“你自己露着个胸脯给谁看啊！”姚彦咬牙回头看了一眼。  
  
“我的姚小姐，你先出去吧！你想看许昕没事，你还想看我换衣服啊！”马龙不冷不热的往外请人。  
  
“姚彦！”许昕站起来，一把拉住她。“你别多想。”当着她的面把睡衣给系上。“我这个睡衣不是扣子的，就一根带子。估计是我睡糊涂了给折腾开的。”  
  
又拉着姚彦到床跟前。“看清楚，俩被窝。”  
  
姚彦咬牙看了看。“那你们怎么能睡一张床呢！明明那么多房间！”  
  
许昕撇着马龙。“龙公子怕我半夜去敲你的门，这是看着我来的。瞧瞧人家这个黑眼圈！”  
  
马龙无所谓的看着他。  
  
“这是多辛苦的盯着我一宿了！师兄，赶紧回去好好睡吧。”  
  
“不客气！”马龙对姚彦做了个请的姿势。“你不想我就这样走出去吧？那回头许昕可就是我的人了”  
  
姚彦嘟着嘴，看着俩人之间坦荡荡的样子，跺跺脚走出去了。  
  
“请吧，我的师兄。”  
  
张继科看着马龙的黑眼圈，“昨晚上你爽了？”  
  
“没你想的那么龌龊。”马龙淡定的很。“他一夜跟翻烙饼似的，我还得装睡。”  
  
“真没趁机占点便宜？”  
  
马龙抬起一边眉毛看着他。“你是想我占呢？还是不想我占？”  
  
“我只是觉得。”张继科笑笑看着他。“你不会委屈了自己。”  
  
“姚彦问的怎么样？”马龙岔开话题。  
  
“哼。”张继科看着马龙，对他的打岔感到不满，他一定是做了什么，但是这个表哥不想说，他也真是没辙。  
  
“这姑娘倒是真傻，问什么说什么，脑子还不够用，打牌和说话只能干一件事儿。”  
  
马龙愣了一下。“我倒是觉得大智若愚啊。”  
  
许昕拉着姚彦询问着。“丫头，你确定你没有露出破绽来？”  
  
姚彦也是打了半宿牌，困得不行。“恩，你就放心吧，大力哥给我的履历，我都倒背如流了。”  
  
许昕还是不放心。“王皓可是军统有名的狐狸精啊！你只要有点破绽，他都能抓住线索的。”  
  
“我知道我没他精。”姚彦打了一个呵气。“但是我会装傻啊！不管他问我什么，我都假装看牌没听见，等他问二次我才回答。让他觉得我就是缺心眼儿。”  
  
许昕看着她。“干嘛还觉得？你不就是缺心眼儿吗？”  
  
听到许昕有心情开她玩笑，姚彦也笑了。“我要是不缺心眼儿，能跟你搭档嘛！”  
  
许昕笑着一刮她的鼻子。“干的不错！表扬！”  
  
姚彦一头就倒在沙发里。“我在那边拼死拼活的被审问，你却和你师兄胡搞！”  
  
“说什么呢！谁胡搞啊！我这一宿担心的翻来覆去的，听见鸡打鸣才闭了眼。”许昕也是困。  
  
“你确定？”姚彦爬起来又从头到尾的看了看他，确定许昕没什么被人揩了油的样子。“那好吧，我相信你了。”  
  
“哎呀，我的小祖宗，你比大力哥审的都厉害！”许昕笑笑。“如果我猜的不错，今天大力哥就该知道咱们的消息了。接下来，就看他用什么办法和咱们联系了。”  
  
姚彦想了想。“问题是，就算他派人进来了，一样也和咱们似的出不去啊？人出不去，情报也出不去啊。”  
  
许昕点了点头，眼前的困境依旧存在，但是总会有办法的。  
  
山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。


	33. Chapter 33

王皓和陈玘躺在席梦思上，两个人刚刚和谐了一番，疲惫的依偎着。  
  
“你说，这小丫头有问题吗？”陈玘搂着他，手依旧不老实的挑逗着。  
  
“手放开，让我歇会儿。”王皓倒是没去打开他。“这孩子还真是嘻嘻哈哈的没心眼儿，问什么都说。”  
  
“我看那可不是没心眼儿啊！”陈玘嘴巴凑上来，轻轻的点着王皓的额头。“一要她给钱，就开始装穷！”  
  
“人家一个小姑娘，你豺狼虎豹似的不劫色光劫财，还瞪着个眼睛！”王皓捶了他胸口一下。  
  
“我劫她个黄毛丫头干嘛，前心贴后背的一边平，有你呢，她没钱好看，钱没你好看。”陈玘对付王皓，也是非常有一手的。“说真的，你觉得她是革命党吗？  
  
王皓被陈玘的几句话哄的舒服，身体贴上，主动的磨蹭了两下，给陈玘撩拨的欲火攻心的。“这些咱们不管，让龙公子折腾去吧！”  
  
许昕拉着姚彦去吃饭，发现就他们俩了。之前被训过的郑所长诚惶诚恐的跑过来汇报，除了龙公子不敢派人去问，剩下的都不来吃了。  
  
“你们晚上到底打到几点啊？”许昕看着空荡荡的桌子。  
  
“没看时间，就是……”姚彦欲言又止。  
  
许昕突然有种不好的预感。“输了多钱？”  
  
姚彦委屈的看着他，表情上带着特别刻意的可怜样。“就，就，就输给张继科那么两千米元。”  
  
许昕一下就趴在了桌子上。“我也不想吃了……”  
  
饭后俩人在院子里溜达，姚彦蹦蹦跳跳的牵着许昕的手，跟他汇报陈玘怎么怎么被自己给打赢了。但是张继科是大赢家，最后怎么怎么挣扎，还是欠钱了。  
  
突然许昕在靠近大门的地方停住了。  
  
“大昕，我回头好好挣钱还你，好不好？不然我卖给你吧！我总还是能干好多事儿的！”姚彦笑嘻嘻的抱着他的胳膊。  
  
“嘘！”许昕伸手让她收声。“你听，外头是不是特别的热闹？”  
  
招待所的门口确实是有个集市的，但是，主要还是夜市。  
  
现在这个时间才下午，离天黑还有段距离，怎么会如此的热闹？  
  
姚彦瞬间明白了，小声的问许昕。“是大力哥行动啦？”  
  
许昕侧着耳朵仔细的听着。“恩，应该是大力哥派人来接近我们，最起码也是来摸清这里的情况的。”  
  
姚彦脸上荡开了笑容！她在招待所里的这一天，虽然身边有许昕安抚着，心里还是害怕的。她敏感的发觉每个人都不怀好意，不论是对许昕还是对自己，不论是党派还是感情。她都处在薄冰之上，她怕自己迟早要掉下去，更怕自己掉下去的时候会拉住许昕，害了这个她满腔热情奔赴的男人。  
  
看着姚彦放松的笑容，许昕不由自主的也跟着笑了。他一把将姚彦的肩膀搂住，低头去刮她的鼻子。  
  
一声咳嗽从身后传来。  
  
马龙带着微笑看他们。“在遛弯？”  
  
许昕的手停下来，姚彦撅着嘴扭头看了一眼，毫不客气的把自己往许昕怀里一靠。  
  
马龙眯了一下眼睛。  
  
“龙公子你也来遛弯？”许昕配合的一搂姚彦，向马龙走过来。  
  
“你们这对儿小情侣，不在房间里……”马龙抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“我倒是想啊，不是让你昨天搅和了吗。再说了，一天老屋子里憋的慌。”许昕笑笑。  
  
“你还想干嘛？”姚彦不依不饶的推了许昕胸口一把。  
  
两个男人相互揶揄着看了一眼。  
  
许昕伸手比了一个搓麻的手势。“晚上一起？到玘哥那里去？”  
  
“要是今晚上姚小姐继续去参加？”马龙摆了摆手。“那许昕你还得跟我一起，不过为了让姚小姐放心，督察大队也会一起。”  
  
姚彦嘟着嘴看了他一眼，拉着许昕向屋里走去。  
  
马龙一直看着他们上楼才回过头来。  
  
一名特务飞速的跑去大门口，打开小窗往外观察着。  
  
“怎么样？”马龙也走了过来。  
  
“多了很多商贩。”  
  
让特务让让，马龙自己向外看了看。“那个修鞋的皮匠这几天来过吗？”  
  
“没有！这是今天刚来的。”  
  
马龙点点头。“眼睛都给我放亮点，看仔细了！”  
  
“是！”  
  
现在这个情况，是在马龙的考虑范围内的，也证实了他的猜测，但是，比较麻烦。  
  
“来人。”只是轻声的说了一句，五六个特务就瞬间跑了过来。  
  
“从现在开始，招待所既不能进人，也不能出人。”  
  
“进也不让了？”一个特务询问。  
  
“现在外面多了很多可疑的人，你们听。”马龙闭上眼听着传来的叫卖声。“夜市都他妈成集市了！”  
  
“都是革命党派来的？”几个特务紧张的问。  
  
“紧张什么？他们能吃了你？”马龙瞪他一眼。  
  
“命令所有人加强戒备，多派些人出去，发现可疑人员，都给我抓起来！”  
  
特务小头目发愁的看着马龙。“龙队，可是这不是一天两天的事儿，兄弟们人手远远不够啊！”  
  
“我知道！”马龙皱着眉头冲他吼。  
  
几个特务一哆嗦。“是！马上去办。”  
  
陈玘在楼上偷摸的往下看了半天，跑回卧室往床上一趴，跟王皓汇报。  
  
王皓今天真是让他给累得够呛，闭眼不看他。  
  
“好像出事儿了！”陈玘赶紧够了一个桔子给他包。  
  
“是龙公子加强戒备了。”王皓闻着桔子的香味，终于精神点。  
  
“你怎么知道的？”陈玘掰了一瓣给他喂到嘴里。  
  
“你没听见外头啊？多大的闹腾啊！这就说明外面有人试图要和里面的人取得联系。”王皓睁开眼吃着。“这龙公子真是一把好手，一定是让他看出来了，不然，他不会加强警备的。”  
  
陈玘听见王皓夸马龙，撇了撇嘴。“好手？你看就这戒备方法，不让出不让进的！迟早得闹事！”  
  
王皓开心的笑了笑，“连你都看出来了！那你不是看人家龙公子笑话嘛！”  
  
“我就是看他笑话！还是大昕说得对！人家总部来的什么时候看得起咱们了！不给他闹事我就够不错了！我还帮他！”陈玘忿忿的。  
  
“你说，外面的人，怎么知道这里面有革命党的？”王皓侧过身看着他。  
  
“按理说不应该啊！虽然大昕有嫌疑，但他也不知道这次是什么行动啊？谁泄的密呢？”陈玘皱着眉头想。  
  
“他知道要防弹轿车！”王皓又吃一瓣。“从这四个字里，他就能判断是革命党内部出现了变节者。”  
  
陈玘恍然大悟的看着。“那龙公子知不知道自己漏底了？”  
  
“当然啊，”王皓仰回床里。“要不然重新布局？那就是采取补救措施啊。”  
  
陈玘佩服的五体投地，伸手拍着王皓的胳膊。“哎呀，太聪明了！”  
  
晚饭的时候，马龙是最后才来的，入席就拿起杯子喝水，看来没少说话。  
  
其他几个人都已经吃了半饱了。  
  
“表哥，怎么才来啊？”张继科把留出来的饭菜摆到他面前。  
  
马龙还没来得及回答，陈玘却不冷不热的把筷子一手一支的拿着，敲了一下盘子。“你表哥忙啊！没看见你表哥忙的顾头不顾尾的嘛。”  
  
马龙总是挂在脸上的虚假微笑，一下就沉了。  
  
陈玘看都不看他。“地方不大，这重新布置，改变方案，都需要人手。”  
  
玻璃水杯一下就拍在了桌子上。啪的一声大响。  
  
挨着他右手边的许昕一哆嗦。  
  
“陈科长，袖手旁观也就算了，请你不要在这儿说风凉话好不好！”马龙难得这么大火气对着这些人，许昕看见他额角青筋都蹦起来了。  
  
张继科也是皱着眉毛看了他一眼，不知道他是哪柱香没烧对。  
  
“那怎么着啊？我们都不被信任，就你被信任，你不忙谁忙啊？”陈玘把两根筷子随手往上一抛，斜着眼看他，眉眼间透出杀气来。  
  
虽然陈玘喜欢沾花惹草的，但是被王皓表扬过的人，那都是重点关照对象，连许昕都被他教育过，更何况是让他憋了一肚子火气的马龙了。  
  
许昕想着杀神那久负盛名的身手加上狠毒，又想了想马龙现在焦头烂额的状态。突然担心马龙这脾气上来，不会被打吧？  
  
“那我是为了谁啊！”马龙真的是脾气上来了，猛地拍了桌子站起来怒吼，“我不是为了你们吗！为了你们能够坐享其成！坐享这民脂民膏！”  
  
陈玘就等着他发脾气，马上起身要动手。人还没站起来，又啪的一声有人拍桌子。  
  
“龙大队长。”王皓挑着眉看向他。“谁坐享民脂民膏了？”那双狐狸一般的杏眼里，闪出不亚于陈玘的犀利。“你这些话，应该说给庆市南市那些人听去！在这儿！你选错地方了！”  
  
姚彦紧张的向许昕靠去，张继科沉默的低垂着手，他正好在马龙和陈玘的中间，准备一起冲突就马上阻拦。  
  
许昕赶紧起身，一把从上面搂住了王皓，给他顺气。“皓哥，皓哥，不生气，不生气啊！你身体不好，别真动气！”  
  
“你给我把手松开！”两个声音一起响了。  
  
陈玘瞪眼指着许昕，姚彦也瞪眼指着许昕。  
  
马龙的嘴巴张了一下闭上了。  
  
气氛瞬间就从剑拔弩张变成争风吃醋，张继科翻了个白眼。  
  
许昕赶紧松手，他把对刘国梁那套拿出来，结果被怼了。  
  
“皓哥，你看，龙公子他铁定不是这个意思，对吧龙公子！”赶紧看向马龙。  
  
马龙一脸的恼怒，一句话不说，给许昕急得。“你你你你，快坐下。”  
  
张继科赶紧起身把马龙给压回了座位。  
  
“大家在这里都关了好几天了，这心里难免烦躁，是吧！话赶话赶到这了，真要计较就没意思了！”许昕赶紧拿了暖瓶给王皓和陈玘续上水，又走回座位拿起马龙的杯子给满上。  
  
马龙看着许昕，许昕冲他露出一个客套的微笑。  
  
“我已经够可怜的了，为什么要这样？”马龙突然就开口了，他这句话好像是对着每个人说的，却又像是只对着许昕在说。  
  
许昕愣住了，马龙怎么了这是？  
  
“这个江山是我自己一个人的吗？我这个人，对事不对人，对公不对私。如果这期间有什么得罪的地方，我赔礼道歉。别再为难我了！行吗！”  
  
张继科赶紧给许昕递了一个眼色，自己推了推马龙。“表哥，别说了。”  
  
许昕第一次听见马龙这么心力憔悴的道歉，心里微微一颤。马龙的眼神却没有看着别人，只是盯着他。  
  
姚彦审视的看着桌上的马龙和张继科。  
  
王皓突然又拿起了筷子。“大昕说的对，关在这个地方，谁都难受。”  
  
许昕拼命的点头，夹了筷子菜放碗里。“对啊！来吃饭！”  
  
张继科和他对望一眼，俩人默契的举起了杯子，轻轻碰了一下。  
  
姚彦却突然把筷子放下了。“那个，张科长。”  
  
张继科看了看她，笑了。“叫我继科儿就可以了。”  
  
姚彦笑的甜甜的。“你吃好了吗？咱们出去走走？”  
  
许昕扭头看着她。“你这是要翻天啊！我还在这里坐着，你别看他帅就要换人啊！”  
  
姚彦在桌子底下使劲的拧了他大腿一把。许昕疼的趴在了桌子上。  
  
张继科哈哈的笑了。“这是凤鸟择良木，你别嫉妒。”起身摆了一个请的姿势，和姚彦挎着手臂离席了。  
  
许昕一手摸着大腿，一手指着他们问马龙。“你表弟，你管不管？”  
  
马龙看着他。“我没时间管，不如你自己管好姚小姐吧！”  
  
许昕看着他那个样子，可以考虑钻个空子。“龙公子啊，你这凡事都亲力亲为的！是不是人手不够啊？”  
  
马龙抬眼看着他，那深邃的黑眼珠，让许昕觉得自己瞬间被看透了。  
  
“人手要够？我会累成这样？”马龙很快就移开眼神，自嘲着笑了笑。  
  
“你早说啊！”许昕一拍大腿！伸手掏出一个小本子。“我给你写个条！到总务科去借人去！”  
  
马龙面沉似水的看着他。  
  
陈玘在旁边看着，拿了个花生米冲着许昕的头一扔。“弟儿啊！有你这么拍马屁的吗？”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
陈玘都不看马龙。“调总务科的人来，人以为你浑水摸鱼呢！”  
  
“嘿，忽略了！真忽略了！”许昕赶紧拍了拍脑门。“警备司令部！警备司令部不是我的人！”  
  
马龙表情微微一变，带出了点喜色。  
  
“把他们调过来，我写条子一样好使！”许昕把写好的条子给马龙一递。  
  
“这到是个好办法啊！”马龙接过字条，看着那漂亮的字体，轻轻摸了摸，微笑着一下一下的给撕了。  
  
陈玘冷哼了一声，王皓继续吃饭，就当没看见。  
  
“不是，你！”许昕指着马龙不知道说什么好。  
  
“这件事儿，就不麻烦许科长了。我自己去就行了。”马龙笑着拍了拍许昕的手。“许科长的字我记在心里了，真是漂亮啊！”  
  
马龙起身说了声失陪就走了。  
  
等人走出了饭厅，许昕指着门口。“你说这小子是不是不知好歹！”  
  
王皓嚼着菜看着他笑。  
  
“皓哥，你还笑，刚才是他说没人帮忙，我上赶着帮他吧，弄的我跟热脸贴他冷屁股似的。”  
  
陈玘笑的哈哈的。“你就是自作自受！”  
  
前许昕专用房间，张继科和姚彦面对面的坐着。  
  
“张科长，我找你就是问问。”姚彦神色严肃。“你和许昕以前是一对儿？”  
  
张继科看着她那个样子，笑了笑。“他跟你这么说？”  
  
“那倒没有。”姚彦皱着眉头。“但是我知道你对他有想法！”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“你会叫他大蟒！”姚彦咬牙看着他。“那个名字他说是秘密，除了亲密的人，没人知道！”  
  
“你就为了这个称呼？”张继科哭笑不得。  
  
“当然不是！”姚彦撅嘴。“他脖子上的伤，明明就是有人咬的，就你跟他住楼上楼下！”  
  
张继科叹了口气。“姚小姐啊，他大概没跟你说过吧，大蟒这个名字是我在庆市的时候给他起的。”  
  
姚彦一愣。  
  
“脖子上的那个伤我是真不知道。不过你可以问问那个郑所长。”张继科眯起眼出主意。“念在我跟他同事一场，有些事儿，我还真得告诉你。”  
  
姚彦脑子里现在都是郑荣植那张粉白小脸和那双挺大的眼睛。  
  
张继科瞧着乐了。“许昕这人非常嘴馋。你每天看着他，不如让他每天都主动来找你，离不开你！”  
  
“什么？”姚彦眨了眨眼睛，许昕对这个张继科也是眼巴巴的，难道他有什么手段？  
  
“我，我怎么能让他主动，主动的……”  
  
“他嘴馋啊！”张继科一摊手。“他喜欢喝汤！”  
  
姚彦有点懵，她还真没学过煲汤，许昕除了爱吃肉以外，没说过汤的事儿啊！  
  
北市也好，东北也好，姚姑娘可是彻头彻尾的北方人，对汤的要求可没有南方人高的。  
  
“你知不知道有个叫李永波的？”张继科给姚彦科普。“残国时期他是在哈市最大的汉奸头子，手下几万人。光复以后，他躲躲藏藏的，手上还有好几千人呢。”  
  
姚彦摇了摇头。“我没听过这个人啊，他和大昕有关系？”  
  
“你听我说啊！”张继科摆了摆手。“这个人有个结发兄弟，就是两口子，年纪比他大不说，还又丑又胖的，但是他不管在外面怎么胡搞，晚上都是要回家的。”  
  
姚彦瞪大了眼睛听着。“为什么？难道是真爱？”  
  
张继科哈哈大笑。“真爱什么的不知道，但是，谁都知道这个结发兄弟煲得一手好汤，叫做销魂汤！”  
  
“销魂汤？”姚彦懵懵的听着。“许昕也想喝？”  
  
张继科点点头。“他一来东北行营，就四处找人问秘方了。”  
  
姚彦觉得自己过来摊牌，结果莫名其妙的变成了聊做饭了！  
  
张继科你果然厉害！  
  



	34. Chapter 34

王励勤点起了一盏煤油小灯，走到了书店里面的小隔间里。  
  
闫森在等着他。  
  
“说说情况怎么样？”  
  
“今天下午，敌人突然加强了对招待所内外的戒备，看来是我们在周围的活动，惊动了敌人。”  
  
“这不怕，”王励勤拍拍闫森的手。“既然敌人都被惊动了，那大昕一定就知道我们在外面，正在想方设法的与他联系。”  
  
闫森是王励勤的老搭档了，此时他愁眉不展，王励勤叹了口气。“你的人还是无法进去？”  
  
“是啊！整个招待所，既不许出，也不让进。”闫森点着额角。“我们打入招待所内部的同志，正赶上隔离当天休息，本来是正好的，但是今天，他也不能进入招待所了。”  
  
王励勤也皱着眉头。“看来，敌人肯定要有大行动了。”  
  
“咱们区委的同志也是这样认为。”闫森点了点头。“可问题是，所有的情报员都动起来了，就是查不出敌人到底要干什么！着急啊！”  
  
“既然敌人如此戒备，那咱们一般外围的情报员肯定是无能为力的。”王励勤想了想。“为今之计，只能是尽快和许昕取得联系。唯有他，才知道这次行动的情况。不然也不会被隔离。”  
  
“但怎么才能联系上他呢？”  
  
“是啊。”两个人一起叹了口气。“大昕在里面，一定比我们还着急。”  
  
姚彦被张继科灌了一脑袋的销魂汤，现在云里雾里的推开了二零三的门。  
  
许昕正抱着脑袋在想办法，见她回来，一个箭步就蹿过去。“你和他干嘛去了？怎么这么久？”  
  
姚彦见他这么惦记，心里有点小高兴。“我不是和张继科去聊天了嘛。”  
  
许昕严肃的看着她。“都聊什么了？”  
  
“你这是审讯啊，这么严肃？”姚彦乐呵呵的一点他鼻子。  
  
“现在咱们情况危险，你还主动去找张继科，那是龙公子的表弟啊！他们一头的！”许昕抱怨。  
  
“哼，我就是想他离你远点！”姚彦撅嘴。“我这么一找他，他不就更躲着你了嘛！反正他得知道你是有主儿的！”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼。“你就找他谈这个去了？”  
  
“对啊！”  
  
“那他没问你什么？”许昕还是有点紧张。“给我仔细的都说说。”  
  
姚彦小脸一沉。“许大蟒！你这个名字是他给你起的吧！”  
  
许昕一愣。“这都告诉你了？不应该啊！你这个水平，应该是他把你祖宗八辈都套出来，轮不到你套他啊！”  
  
姚彦使劲的推了他一把，给许昕推坐在沙发上。“你这个嘴馋的！他什么都跟我说了，你还想喝销魂汤！还惦记那个郑所长！”  
  
“我惦记谁？”许昕瞪大眼睛。  
  
姚彦一下骑他身上，手又抓着他脖领子。“那个郑所长！我就说，为什么你挑了这么个小白脸当所长，果然是有问题！他会做那个销魂汤吗！”  
  
“不是，”许昕拉住姚彦的手，“你先别闹，什么销魂汤？”  
  
“不是说你一到东北行营就四处打听这个汤的做法吗？”姚彦也糊涂。  
  
“我什么时候问过这个？慢着！这是张继科跟你说的？”  
  
姚彦点了点头。“他说，你一直惦记这个汤。对了，还说是李永波那个结发兄弟的秘方。”  
  
“李永波？哈市的汉奸头子？”  
  
“对啊！说这个人现在还有一支大部队呢！”  
  
“张继科跟你说的？是李永波的结发兄弟有秘方？”许昕认真的想着。  
  
“对啊！你真在找这个秘方？”姚彦拉了拉他的手。“不然，以后我去学学？”  
  
“哼！”许昕冷笑了一下。“李永波根本没有什么结发兄弟。”  
  
“啊？”姚彦愣了。“从来没有吗？”  
  
“从来没有！”  
  
“那他为什么骗我啊！”姚彦终于感到了不对劲。  
  
许昕推开她起身，沉默的在房间里走圈。  
  
李永波，军统，哈市的汉奸头子，一支人数不少的武装力量，结发兄弟，销魂汤。  
  
张继科到底想说什么？  
  
“张继科说了，让我也给你喝销魂汤。”姚彦把能想到的话，全部都说出来。  
  
“他就跟你说了这些？”  
  
“还有那个郑所长。”姚彦白了他一眼。  
  
“还有一个情况。”闫森继续汇报着。“天黑以后，沈市警备司令部给招待所增派了宪兵和装甲车。”  
  
“那就是说，硬闯进去都可不能了。”王励勤摇了摇头。“但是，既然招待所都不能进出，那他们怎么联系到警备司令部的呢？”  
  
“招待所……”闫森想了想，欢欣鼓舞。“会不会还留了一条外线电话？要是能找到这条专线，我们就能窃听了！”  
  
“难度太大了。”王励勤低着头。“你说，这会不会是许昕给我们传递的信息？”  
  
“信息？”闫森想不透。  
  
“对！这就是许昕给咱们的信息，让咱们知道招待所里还留有一条专线。用这条专线把情报传递给咱们。”  
  
闫森摇了摇头。“这也太隐晦复杂了吧！”  
  
“这就只能靠咱们的直觉和对许昕的了解了。”王励勤笑了笑。“招待所里，收音机还是有的吧！”  
  
“这肯定是有的。”  
  
“那就好，敌人虽然把招待所围的连只苍蝇都飞不进去，但是无线电波他没办法了吧！”王励勤终于觉得这是找对了方向。  
  
俩人默契的起身去拿出春秋。一个开始编写密码，一个开始查阅电话表。  
  
“寻人启事，林丹，男，四十二岁，操东北口音，于一年前端午节走失，有知情者请与谢先生电话联系，电话号码，六三八一六。”  
  
王励勤看着闫森。“快去！”  
  
许昕纠结的在房间里走来走去。脑子里想着各种事情的联系。  
  
突然灵光一闪。马龙那天饭桌上说过的一句话。  
  
“许科长，你的资历和我也差不多，别忘了当初有一次开会去抓革命党，带队的人自己就是个革命党，那次事件咱们都知道，谁都没抓到对吧。”  
  
这是通联事件，当时闹的满城风雨，起因是，武装暴动！  
  
武装暴动！那就是说，这次行动应该就是让李永波在哈市武装暴动！  
  
许昕一把将睡着了的姚彦给拽了起来。  
  
“我终于知道了！”  
  
姚彦迷迷瞪瞪的看着他。“什么？”  
  
“这次行动！”许昕激动极了，赶紧打开收音机，遮盖自己的声音。“张继科跟你说李永波的事情，我猜的八九不离十了！”  
  
姚彦赶紧坐正了听他说。  
  
“这和通联事件暴动是一个意思。刘国梁想借助李永波的人马，给他提供最好的武器装备……”  
  
“搞武装暴动！”姚彦惊讶了。  
  
“对！因为哈市是咱们在东北最后一个落脚点了。刘国梁想趁我们立足未稳，搞釜底抽薪！”  
  
“可是，他们通联事件就没成功，还敢干？”  
  
许昕无奈的看着姚彦。“因为这次，哈市的高层出现了叛徒！”  
  
两个人都心情复杂。  
  
“我现在就两件事情不明白，第一，张继科怎么知道这些情况的？第二，他为什么会告诉我们？”姚彦点出了问题。  
  
许昕看着她笑了一下。“挺犀利啊！第一个问题很好回答，他是龙公子的表弟，他也得找人聊聊天，张继科会知道并不奇怪。第二……”  
  
“他会不会是我们的同志？”姚彦瞪大眼睛看着许昕。  
  
许昕呆了一下，回想了一下自己认识的张继科，那个多情又无情的人，他那养尊处优的生活境况，时不时嚣张，偶尔温和的脾气。“不会！张继科这个人我很了解，我跟他在庆市……”  
  
“寻人启事，林丹，男，四十二岁，操东北口音，于一年前端午节走失，有知情者请与谢先生电话联系，电话号码，六三八一六。”话匣子里的京剧猛地被切断了，换成了这则寻人启事。  
  
许昕停下仔细的听了听，快步走过去拿出纸笔开始记录。  
  
姚彦跟过去看。“你确定这是大力哥给你的信息？”  
  
许昕点了点头。“你看，这个口音的音字和端午的午字，就是个许字。”  
  
“那还有什么信息在里面？”姚彦探头问。  
  
“麻烦了。”许昕挠了挠头。“这需要密码本。就是那本春秋，没带来啊！”  
  
“那怎么办？”姚彦跟着着急。  
  
许昕满屋子的转悠了一下。“去找张继科！他住着我的房间呢！当初我为了装样子，也买了一本放架子上啦！”  
  
转身就要出门，被姚彦给拦住了。“我去！”  
  
马龙走进三楼的专线房间，两个特务都在打瞌睡。  
  
他溜达了半天，俩人都没醒。  
  
“啊！”一声怒吼跟爆炸似的。两个特务像是突然被点着了一样蹦起来。  
  
“我让你们过来睡觉的是吗！”马龙那双凤眼瞪着，他这一天来回的折腾，心情非常的不好，看到自己的督察大队也都是一副得过且过的样子，不由得怒从心头起。  
  
“你们有几个脑袋！还想不想走出这个大门！”  
  
两名特务一声不敢回的站直身体，目视前方，手轻微的攥紧，他们面对马龙还是很紧张的。  
  
“我不想再看到这种情况！”  
  
两个人赶紧点头认错，正在此时，收音机里一直在响着的，如背景音乐一般的寻人启事引起了马龙的注意。  
  
“这是什么玩意？”他走近收音机，把声音开大。  
  
两名特务相互看了看，没敢回答自己当时睡着了，什么时候开始播报的都不知道。  
  
“愣着干嘛，还不给我记下来！”  
  
姚彦二度登门拜访张继科。对方已经洗了澡，穿着那件许昕看了会脸红的大领口睡衣。  
  
还好没让许昕来！姚彦心里审视的看着那大开的领口，这就是勾引！  
  
“姚小姐有事儿？”张继科一手撑着门，一手拿着许昕惦记的那本春秋，冲着她笑。  
  
那笑容说不出的撩人。  
  
姚彦赶紧低头，心里有点打鼓。“那个，是这样，许昕想看书，让我过来拿一下。”  
  
张继科挑了挑眉头。“这么晚了，他不睡觉啊？看什么书啊？”  
  
“这不是你也看着嘛？”姚彦指了指他手里。  
  
“哈！”张继科把春秋在手上晃了晃。“我就是好奇，听说他最近在装国学大师，抱着春秋看呢，这不是找点共同话题嘛！”  
  
姚彦嘿嘿的笑了一下。“张科长，其实你不用跟他找什么共同话题，他见着你就都是话题。不像是跟我，总是没话说，必须得看书。”  
  
这算是明显的挤兑了张继科一下。“那这么晚，你还陪着他？给他找书看？”  
  
“啊，他这个人，没人陪着看书不行，睡不着。”姚彦是张口就来。  
  
“哟？我怎么没发现？”张继科惊讶。“以前一起的时候也没发现他这个毛病呢！不过，他要什么书？”  
  
一起！什么一起！你们怎么一起过？姚彦暗地里咬了咬牙。“啊，就是这本春秋！”  
  
伸手就想从张继科手里拿。  
  
张继科仿佛是知道一般，把书举了起来。“他现在真是越来越懒了，你看看，大晚上的不让姚小姐睡觉，还给支使出来跑腿，真是得说说他。”  
  
姚彦急得跳脚，“张科长，您看，他现在整天都睡不好，就借他看看吧！”  
  
本以为张继科会拒绝，没想到他把书放下来翻了翻。“那好吧，我看他最近火气也是够大的，估计还真是没睡好，你去给他吧。”  
  
姚彦赶紧接过来，努力挤出一个笑容。“谢谢你啊！”  
  
张继科摆摆手。“甭谢了，记得跟他说，我可是忍痛割爱了！”  
  
许昕拿到书，马不停蹄的开始翻译。“六十三页，第八个字和第十六个字。”翻到页数，挨个的数了数。“第八个字是十二画，第十六个字是五画。十二点零五分。大力哥十二点零五分在等咱们电话！”  
  
“他还不知道，咱们打不了电话啊！”许昕抓耳挠腮的。  
  
“也可能是，”姚彦想了想大力哥。“他知道咱们还有一条外线可以利用。”  
  
许昕恨不得把那张纸给吃了。“他要是这么想可就太过分了，这不是把球又给踢回来了！”  
  
俩人看着破译出来的信息，一阵犯愣，我们怎么去打这个电话！


	35. Chapter 35

许昕和姚彦俩人相对无言唯有泪千行，费了许多力气，问题最后还是回到了自己手里。  
  
如何把消息传递出去！  
  
突然门被打开了，马龙再度溜达了进来。  
  
“我说龙公子，咱们得好好说道说道了！”许昕一头仰到沙发里。“你是打算带着督察大队跟我睡呢？还是想给我请到你三楼的督察大队去睡呢？”  
  
“都不是，我来是两件事。”马龙笑笑。“一呢，姚小姐，我是亲自来请您回房间休息的。”  
  
姚彦的小脸立即就沉了。“怎么你比我校长管的都多！”  
  
“姚小姐，女孩子嘛，国家的宝贵财产，必须保证您的安全。”马龙非常绅士的打开门，做了一个请。  
  
“也不早了，你回去吧。”许昕对她点了点头。  
  
姚彦嘟着嘴起身，路过马龙的时候突然站住。“你还想在这里干嘛？”  
  
“我还有第二件事儿。”马龙笑呵呵的走向收音机。“大昕，这个我就拿走了。”  
  
“我说龙公子，这你可就不合适了吧！”许昕起身过来拦住他。  
  
“大昕，姚小姐还在呢，咱们不用这么近吧！”马龙冰冷的看着许昕。“我觉得，总是有人不老实。”  
  
“龙公子！你什么意思！”许昕一手按住收音机，一手推着马龙。  
  
姚彦见到他们剑拔弩张的样子，想跑回来拦住俩人，她怕许昕吃亏。  
  
两名督察大队的特务推门进来，“龙队。”  
  
“来啦？”马龙微微侧头。“许科长，我们弟兄也想听听不是嘛？保证不会给你弄坏，回头完璧归赵。”  
  
许昕看着这个架势，咬牙后撤了一步，由着马龙把收音机抱起来。  
  
“龙公子。”许昕深吸了一口气。“不要欺人太甚。”  
  
马龙看着他那张小脸上再没有了之前狡猾的样子，失了算计却也没了活泼。  
  
心里一阵发堵。  
  
姚彦刚想要过来安慰许昕，却被拦住。“姚小姐，很晚了，去睡吧。”  
  
突然，许昕走过来，一把将姚彦给拉到自己怀里。“龙公子，你才应该回去休息了吧！收音机你拿走，这人我可留下了。”  
  
马龙看着他，脸也沉了下来。“许科长，我记得你级别还没到呢吧？”  
  
“这跟你没关系，你赶紧抱着收音机去听去，别碍事！”许昕搂着姚彦的腰，摆手轰马龙。  
  
“那不行，违反了法纪，我怎么能就这么走呢？”  
  
“不走？”许昕看着他。“不走也成。”  
  
早就对马龙这种仿若无人的态度愤怒的不行了，理智抛到了九霄云外。  
  
许昕将姚彦的脸抬起来，没有任何犹豫的吻了上去。  
  
“出了什么……”张继科也进门了。  
  
许昕的这个吻，像是狠狠的打了两个人一拳。  
  
姚彦瞪大了眼睛，呆呆的由着许昕的唇贴着她，整个世界像要爆炸了一样，周围什么也听不到，眼睛里除了许昕贴在跟前的睫毛，什么都看不到了。  
  
啊，世界在旋转着！  
  
等她回过神来，许昕已经被马龙推倒在了地上，恶狠狠的压着。  
  
张继科却拉着自己。  
  
“姚小姐，你先回房间吧。”张继科死死的抓住她的肩膀，由不得她的给推了出去。  
  
马龙不知道自己是怎么动作的，就觉得张继科拼命的在拉着他。  
  
等他回过神来，许昕被他压在身下，死死的卡住脖子。  
  
我想杀了他！把他杀了！让他再也不能离开我！再也不能惦记别人！  
  
“马龙！你冷静点！”  
  
两名特务被张继科给遣走去盯着姚彦，他自己拉着马龙颇为费劲。  
  
一拳狠狠的砸在了许昕的耳畔，紧跟着是第二拳。  
  
许昕挣扎不得，看着马龙双眼血红的盯着他，眼看那第三拳要下来，他赌气似的往旁边挣扎着歪头。  
  
打吧！  
  
那拳头抵在了他的脸上，没有使劲。  
  
“马龙！马龙！你先松开！”张继科见他停下，赶紧张开手臂将他勒住，死命的给拖开。  
  
许昕觉得，明明是自己被狠狠的打翻在地，为什么马龙却是一副被打了的样子。张继科正在抱着马龙，拍着他的背安抚着。  
  
眼泪莫名的就出来了。许昕喘了半天的气，分不清是生理上的还是心理上的，就觉得自己控制不住的需要发泄情绪。但是不能是现在，我还有很多事情要做！  
  
马龙被张继科给拽着拉去了沙发上，许昕觉得全身都疼，摇晃着起身去了浴室，门使劲的被撞上了。  
  
“我受不了了！”马龙的手已经青紫了，他拉着张继科。“我想杀了他！”  
  
“嘘！”张继科捂住了他的嘴。“表哥，交给我，你平复一下。”  
  
“我想杀了他，我想杀了他……”马龙疲惫的挡住了眼睛，喃喃自语。  
  
张继科的手颤抖了一下，他了解自己的表哥，这个人太骄傲又太偏激。  
  
“马龙！”许昕走出来，眼泪虽然被洗干净，但是眼眶红肿的厉害。“你到底想怎么样？”  
  
“大昕！”张继科怕他再生事端，赶紧拦住他。“表哥他情绪不好，之前你也看到了，他压力太大。”  
  
许昕看着张继科，没有什么表情，只是伸手抓住了他的双臂。“狗哥，继科儿，够了，都是我的错，都是我，因为我爱你，是我毁了咱们的关系，等从招待所出去，我申请调离。要是马龙觉得我有问题，他可以继续调查我。”  
  
张继科被突如其来的摊牌镇住了。  
  
马龙坐了起来，双手搓了搓脸。  
  
“龙公子，我的枪在你那里，你随时可以打死我。”  
  
三个人僵持着。  
  
从来都是马龙拼命的想要抓住许昕，许昕永远够着张继科，张继科若即若离。  
  
现在，许昕不打算去够了。  
  
姚彦在他回头就能看到的地方，她更需要自己。  
  
“谁没年少轻狂过？”许昕笑了。“继科儿，我爱你，就只到今晚。”  
  
马龙此时冷静到可怕，他觉得自己就是个失败者。  
  
最终，许昕离开了房间，谁都知道他去了哪里，没有一个人敢拦着。  
  
张继科回头看着马龙。“玩够了？”  
  
马龙沉默着。  
  
“你刚才这么一折腾，回头铁定要病。”  
  
“你爱不爱他？”马龙突然问。“你为什么不回答他？”  
  
“他没有问我，他不在乎了。”张继科回头看着他笑笑。“你不能总用他对我的爱来抓住他。”  
  
“我会抓住他。”  
  
“够了！表哥！你已经把事情弄的够糟糕了！”  
  
房门被打开，小姑娘哭着扑进了许昕的怀里。  
  
她吓坏了。  
  
“姚彦，对不起，对不起！”许昕搂着她进门，轻声的安抚着。“我不该这么对你的，我不应该。”  
  
姚彦抬头看着他，使劲的在他脸上寻找，看看有没有受伤。  
  
许昕把她乱动的脑袋按住，看着她的眼睛，表情严肃。“我错了，不该吻你，那太过了。毕竟咱们是同志。但是，你就当为了革命事业做贡献吧！咱们因祸得福了！”  
  
姚彦本是觉得她和许昕两情相悦了，没想到居然还能峰回路转，呆住了。“你什么意思！”  
  
一把捂住了姚彦的嘴。“我跟你说，当时确实是我生气失去了理智，但是马龙也一样，他这个人有个毛病。”许昕眼睛亮亮的。“他这人之所以这么白，除了遗传，其实是有些血虚，所以爱发脾气，只要一真生气，就会生病。最迟明天，铁定发烧！”  
  
这是许昕看到马龙血红眼睛的时候想到的。  
  
伤敌一千，自损八百。许昕心里叹息。  
  
姚彦简直要吐血，但是嘴巴被捂着。  
  
现在要是有把大砍刀，她一定要把许昕给剁了！但是就算真有，为了情报，她也得忍了，有事儿我出去跟你算账！  
  
把许昕的手给掰下去。“他生病了，专线那屋就能没别人了？他不会安排几个人去盯着？”  
  
许昕伸手把裤腿给挽起来，一把军刀出现了！  
  
姚彦盯着那把刀，暗暗的深呼吸了两次。  
  
“王皓他们要抢我床的时候，我就把藏在床垫底下的刀给绑身上了，后来张继科抢了我的房间，我就藏二零三的厕所里了。”  
  
“你……”姚彦看着许昕，有点犹豫“你能一下干掉好几个特务？”  
  
许昕拿着刀，眼睛眨了眨。“不能。”  
  
姚彦差点笑出来。“我上次去打电话的时候偷摸看了下，应该是两个特务在值班。”  
  
许昕拿着刀比划比划，拼命的想着，当初培训班是怎么教来的？  
  
那时候，只要一沾上体力的课程，自己就是不及格，马龙拉着自己纠正了一次又一次，最后压着自己说他服了，张继科捂着肚子笑倒在垫子上。那段时光结束了。  
  
清晨，许昕拉着姚彦坐在餐桌前等着，王皓和陈玘俩人笑着过来。  
  
“昨天怎么了？”王皓推了推许昕，满脸的揶揄。“我可听着各种声音啊！”  
  
“还能怎么样啊？”许昕揉了揉眉心。“不就是龙公子要没收我收音机。皓哥，你说有他这么欺负人的吗？本来憋屋里就够无聊了，他还把收音机给收了。”  
  
王皓点点头。“我屋里的也被收了。”  
  
陈玘一挥筷子，“你甭避重就轻！我可听见你挺大声的敲门去了！”  
  
“哥，我这不是避重就轻。”许昕脸一红。“那收音机都给收了，我不就跟她聊聊天解闷去啊？”  
  
姚彦一下就脸红了。“谁跟你解闷！”  
  
“哟，挺热闹！”张继科来了。“说谁解闷儿呢？”  
  
陈玘乐呵呵的一指许昕。“这小子半夜敲姑娘门去了！”  
  
张继科笑了笑。“你们这群人，别给小姑娘教坏了！”  
  
姚彦看着张继科，昨晚折腾的这么厉害，今天他却跟没事儿人一样，还有说有笑。扭头又看了看许昕，他吃着个馒头，也笑吟吟的仿佛昨晚的不是他。  
  
到底，我们之间有多大的差距啊。  
  
“唉？龙公子呢？”王皓发现今天都快吃完了，龙公子也没出现。  
  
“他啊，昨天晚上折腾半天，发烧了。”张继科叹了口气。  
  
许昕偷摸看了一眼姚彦。“厉害吗？要不要请大夫？”  
  
“他说了，烧成灰儿，也不许有人进出。”张继科看着许昕，眼里满是试探。  
  
“他这就是自己作的。”陈玘拿根油条咔咔的吃着。“大半夜不睡觉，天天守着个电话，还挨屋的拆收音机。”  
  
张继科收回眼光，夹了个包子。“众位，也别怪他，这事儿要是放你们谁身上，不也得跟他似的慎之又慎啊！这压力也就他能扛到现在才倒下。”  
  
许昕没有说话，倒是王皓笑了。“你看看，你看看！才说了他表哥一句，他就不干了。这才是亲的啊！”  
  
许昕点了点头。“对，这才是砸断了骨头连着筋。”  
  
张继科看了看他。“那当然。”  
  
王励勤正在清扫着书店门口的积雪。闫森骑着自行车过来了。  
  
“早啊老王。”  
  
“早，我说，这书可不能当饭吃啊，不能一起床就奔我这里啊。”  
  
“哎呀，还是缺本书，所以赶紧过来了。”  
  
俩人有说有笑的推开店门，走进去了。  
  
来到里间，闫森一把抓住王励勤。“折腾了一个晚上，咱们终于找到了招待所里的那条外线！”  
  
王励勤一拍手。“太好了！”  
  
闫森却表情严肃的继续汇报。“但是咱们的情报员试图监听这条电话线，却发现突然挂断了，可能被敌人发现了。”  
  
“谁让他去监听的！这不是多此一举嘛！”王励勤焦急的跺脚！  
  
“同志也是好心。”闫森也是觉得很危险。  
  
“现在就只能希望是咱们过于敏感了。”王励勤摇了摇头。“只能按照原计划，今天晚上十二点零五分，断掉招待所附近一片的电源！我负责接听电话。”  
  
闫森犹豫了一下。“你能确定，里面的同志收到了咱们的信息吗？”  
  
王励勤叹了口气。“撞大运吧！”


	36. Chapter 36

今天注定是个麻烦的日子。  
  
许昕给房间里装了一台留声机，又挑了几张胶片开始放。  
  
姚彦谨慎的隐蔽在窗帘后往外观察着。  
  
半晌转回了头。“你说龙公子真的病了吗？”  
  
“应该是。不然你去看看他？”许昕往床上一躺，不动了。  
  
“我才不去呢！”姚彦嘟着嘴。“我要是去了，他不得气死啊！”  
  
“你跟他有什么关系？”许昕看着天花板。“我去了估计他真能烧成灰儿了。”  
  
姚彦看他那副懒惰的样子。“他对你不一般啊！”  
  
“当然了，我们是师兄弟。”  
  
“不对！他是因为你，你，那个我，他才生气的！”姚彦红着脸。  
  
“对，因为他一直觉得我惦记的是他表弟吧。”  
  
姚彦看着他完全不想谈这件事情，生气往他肚子上一拍，自己也躺在了床上。  
  
“你想什么呢？”  
  
许昕依旧看着天花板。“我在想，今晚怎么办。”  
  
不管心里有多少事儿，摆在眼前的，只有这一件了。  
  
“你听我说。”许昕翻了个身，侧躺着看姚彦。“大力哥既然通过寻人启事通知了我们时间，那他就一定在外面等着电话。”  
  
姚彦皱了皱眉头，“那我们怎么知道电话打去哪里？”  
  
“那你就不用管了。他一定会设法接到这个电话的。”许昕笑了笑。“这就是干地下工作的默契。”  
  
“那，咱们俩有默契吗？”姚彦眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“也有啊！”许昕躺正过来，继续看着天花板。“但是比大力哥差远了。”  
  
姚彦不高兴的捶他。  
  
“唉，让你给带的，”许昕伸手挡着。“先说正事儿！龙公子拔掉了所有接通外线的分机插头，所以现在每个房间的电话都打不了外线。”  
  
“只有三楼的总机房可以，但是守着两名特务。”姚彦替他继续说。  
  
许昕点点头。“现在就是必须处理掉两名特务。”  
  
“你是想把他们杀了？”  
  
“对！”许昕坐了起来。“但是玩刀弄枪的事情，你也知道，我都不行。”  
  
“那要不然，我去？”姚彦也起身，扒住许昕的胳膊。  
  
“你就更算了吧，也就能欺负欺负我！”白了她一眼。“马龙已经不在机房了，我应该还有机会。”  
  
许昕沉吟着。“咱们拼一把，我到时间上去，趁其不备先干掉两个特务，然后插上分机插头。这个过程呢，我给你十秒！十秒之后我再拔掉插头，偷偷潜回房间！”  
  
姚彦紧张的看着他。“你能行吗？两个特务呢！”  
  
许昕叹了口气。“要是一个还好，要是两个，倒下的那个铁定是我。这要是停电就好了，我还可以趁其不备。”  
  
“说不定，还真可以！”姚彦走过来，拉住许昕的手。“这是咱们组织的惯用手法呢！”  
  
许昕点了点头，“但愿如此。”  
  
许昕乖乖的坐在台阶上，手里拿着书本在等他。  
  
师兄，咱们为什么要参加军统呢？  
  
马龙看着他脸上青一块紫一块的，都是体能课上被打的。  
  
谁给你打的？伸手去摸他的脸，眼角都肿了！  
  
师兄？你怎么了？是你打的啊！许昕勉强挤出一个笑容。  
  
师兄，你不是最恨我吗？你一直想杀了我啊！  
  
“我不是！我没有！”马龙嘶吼着。  
  
张继科被吓了一跳，手里的药掉在了地上。  
  
烧了快39度，一到晚上还会更厉害。  
  
“你梦到什么了？”张继科叹了口气。回答他的就只有马龙不明意义的呓语，恍惚好像是在叫许昕。  
  
张继科扶着他灌了药下去，给他把被子盖好，转身出门。  
  
夜晚将黑纱笼了下来，招待所里也逐渐的熄了灯。  
  
许昕坐在台灯下看着手表一圈一圈的走着。  
  
终于，他起身，把刀别在了腰上。  
  
姚彦紧张的看着，一把拥抱住他，眼眶里续满了泪水。  
  
许昕拍了拍她的后背。“十二点零五分，你只有十秒。”  
  
姚彦咬着牙点点头。  
  
楼道里的大灯已经关了，壁灯昏暗的在地上投出片片光圈。许昕轻手轻脚的来到三楼拐角的地方站定，借着不远处的灯光看着时间。  
  
这是他的招待所，他知道这个机房的样子，也知道各个插头的位置。大不了，拼了，要是对方警觉到，我就拼死插上插头……  
  
许昕屏住呼吸，拿着刀子站在了机房门外，探头听了听。  
  
就是现在！猛地推门冲了进去！  
  
两个特务并排躺下了地上，都是一刀封喉。  
  
许昕眼睛瞪大，愣住了。  
  
姚彦坐在床头，右手虚对着着电话号码盘，左手死死的攥住听筒。  
  
她默数着数字，在数到0的时候，猛地拿起听筒，号码盘同时被迅速的一拨。灯光也突然的熄灭了！  
  
“迅速告诉东北局，革命联军总部有叛徒，督察处要利用李永波的武装在哈市发起暴动。”  
  
许昕将插头一把拔下。迅速的撤离出总机房。  
  
楼道里漆黑，他全身颤抖的顺着楼梯回到二楼，一楼通道上已经有人拿着手电在奔过来，许昕飞速的进入了离自己最近的门。  
  
张继科的声音在楼道里响起，“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“长官，不知道，突然就停电了！”  
  
随后脚步声纷乱的奔着三楼而去。  
  
许昕听着声音消失，才发现自己半天都没喘气，这个房间里漆黑一片。  
  
“大昕……”马龙嘶哑的声音从身后的床上传来。  
  
姚彦在黑暗中听到轻微的敲门声。快步摸了过去，打开一条缝隙。  
  
许昕一下就钻了进来。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
姚彦一头扎入他怀里。“打了，你怎么样？有没有受伤？”  
  
“没有。”许昕也在发抖。“很奇怪，我进入机房的时候，里面的两个特务已经死了。”  
  
“什么？！”姚彦惊讶的抬起头，黑暗中，她看不清楚许昕的脸。  
  
“而且，一个不好的消息，龙公子可能注意到我了。我刚才返回的时候，来不及躲避，就随便推门进入了一个房间，结果发现是龙公子的房间。”  
  
“他不是发烧吗？！万一烧糊涂了？”姚彦紧张的直发抖。  
  
“以防万一！张继科不在，我去试探一下龙公子！”许昕放开姚彦，想了想，又回身去床头柜拿了点给住客常规配的清凉油。“你就在房间里睡觉，不要出声，不管谁问你，就说睡着了，不知道发生什么，我也没和你睡一屋，之前就离开了。”  
  
许昕继续黑灯瞎火的摸进了马龙的房间。张继科没有回来，脚步声都集中在了三楼方向。看来是尸体被发现了。  
  
“昕，大昕……”马龙的声音传来，许昕吓得差点跳起来。  
  
不对，他没醒来！  
  
许昕小心的走到床边，伸手摸了摸马龙的额头，滚烫。  
  
想了想自己那点儿可怜的医药知识，赶紧倒了点清凉油给马龙的腋窝抹了一片，帮他物理降温。  
  
然后挤着马龙躺下了。“师兄，我在这里。不怕。”  
  
马龙猛地转过身来，一把抱住了许昕，眼睛是睁开的。“许昕！”  
  
“师兄，是我，是我！”许昕吓得赶紧答应。  
  
马龙喘着粗气，瞪眼看了好一会儿，又闭上了，手却更加紧的抱住，将许昕往怀里拉。  
  
马龙怕黑，病了的时候必须抱着枕头或者别的什么，不许关上灯。  
  
许昕伸手把他的被子往自己身上拉了一点，整个人往他怀里靠了靠。  
  
一会儿，我可以说是因为内疚，拿药油来看马龙，被马龙给抓住，就陪着他了。如果王皓他们问起，就把马龙这个习惯说出来，反正他只和我住过同一个宿舍，很多习惯只有我和他自己知道。  
  
张继科刚才是从隔了几间的房间出来去的三楼，他也有死角，可以打个时间差，说没碰到。  
  
安排好说辞，许昕摸了摸马龙的脸，还是很热，忙把被子又给他往上拉了拉，自己贴的更近一些，闭眼养神。  
  
此时的马龙因为怀里的温度，逐渐的踏实下来，睡熟了。  
  
是谁在我之前去杀了那两个特务？  
  
大力哥他们进不来，那就说明，在这个招待所里，还有我们的同志。  
  
这个人也是知道今晚的行动的！  
  
但这个行动是昨天才从收音机里传过来，还必须用春秋对照着翻译。  
  
整个招待所里，只有我被霸占了的房间里有这本书。  
  
张继科！  
  
许昕全身的汗毛孔都竖起来了，这个猜测让他不知所措，会不会，还有一本春秋？会不会，有人进去偷偷看过？  
  
但是每个设想都被推翻了。  
  
我从心底，希望他和我一样，所以我一旦接受了这个想法，就会无法控制的相信这是事实。  
  
许昕把自己微微向外撤一点，马龙不自知的跟了过来。  
  
王皓和陈玘拍了拍二零三的门，没有人回答。  
  
“他哪儿去了？”  
  
陈玘又拍了拍。“弟儿啊！起来啦！”  
  
依旧没有人回答。  
  
王皓不再客气，推门就走进去，发现房间里被子整齐的叠着，没有人睡的样子。  
  
“这人是去哪儿了？”  
  
陈玘拿着手电筒，猥琐的笑了笑。“还能去哪儿啊？”  
  
拉上王皓的手，俩人向着姚彦的房间走去。  
  
小丫头一看就是临时穿上衣服，好一会儿才开开门。陈玘笑嘻嘻的赶紧挤进去，拿手电筒冲着床铺就照。  
  
“唉？人呢？”  
  
王皓转身去推洗手间的门，发现里面也是没人。  
  
“皓哥，你们找谁啊？”姚彦纳闷的问他们。  
  
“大昕呢？”  
  
“他？他为什么在我这里过夜啊……”姚彦满脸的羞涩。  
  
“姚姑娘，我们知道你是个正经人家的孩子，这不是有个不正经的嘛。”王皓笑着给姚彦拉去一边坐下。  
  
“许昕今天晚上没来找你？”  
  
“来了啊，可是我要休息了，他就走了。”姚彦傻乎乎的看着他们。  
  
王皓和陈玘对视了一眼。“他能去哪儿？”  
  
张继科在总机房看着地上的尸体。  
  
“凶手是从喉管部位起刀，然后顺势一拖，割断了颈动脉。”一名马龙身边的特务在给他汇报。“刀口平直，深刻入骨。没有任何拖泥带水的痕迹。”  
  
“那就是说，这是受过专业训练的人做的。”张继科点了点头，“收集好情报，保护现场，等明天汇报给你们队长。今晚留人守着。”  
  
王皓和陈玘将姚彦安抚在了房间里，两人来到三楼楼梯处等着张继科。  
  
“怎么样了？”  
  
“现在的情况不好透露，必须等着我表哥。”张继科守在楼梯口，不让人上去。  
  
“哎呀弟弟，现在我们这几个人不会想上去的！你就踏实吧！”陈玘上前一把就拉住了他，将他往下拽。“出大事儿了！你快跟我们去看看吧！”  
  
张继科一愣。“什么事儿？”  
  
“许昕！是许昕！”陈玘跺着脚的蹦高。“这小子不见了！”  
  
张继科赶紧招呼人守住楼梯口，自己跟着陈玘和王皓回到二楼的房间。  
  
“姚彦那里没有，他自己的房间也没有。”王皓撇了一下嘴。“他能去哪儿？”  
  
“我表哥那里呢？你们去找了没？”张继科思索了一下。  
  
“他为什么要去龙公子的房间？”陈玘觉得不可思议。  
  
“哼，你们忘了？他们俩以前是师兄弟。有些事情，只有他们俩自己清楚。”张继科笑笑。“走吧，去看看！”


	37. Chapter 37

许昕是被吵醒的。  
  
“可坏了，可坏了！这怎么跟姚小姐交代啊！”陈玘大嗓门的喊着。  
  
“交待个屁！”王皓恼怒的推了陈玘一把。“他跟谁都不用交待！谁都没订下来呢！”  
  
“这还叫没订下来！那小丫头怎么办？大半夜的敲人家门。现在看着倒是订下来！这是睡龙公子一被窝了！”陈玘不服气的嚷嚷。  
  
许昕迷迷糊糊的想起来，整个人却动不了。  
  
“谁？拉我一把……”  
  
“得，看看，祸祸的都起不来炕了。”  
  
“哥，你别闹了，我表哥还病着呢，快把许昕拉起来。”张继科的声音响起。随后许昕觉得自己身上压着的大山被抬开了。  
  
“什么情况？”许昕赶紧睁开眼，喘了几口气。  
  
王皓一脸严肃的看着他。“大昕！你知道我最讨厌这种不清不白的情人关系了！你这是怎么回事！”  
  
“什么？”许昕一愣。“皓哥，我怎么了？”  
  
“你还说你怎么了？”陈玘挤眉弄眼的冲他打眼色。“你看看，看看，衣衫不整的！”  
  
“大昕，你怎么睡我表哥这屋了？”张继科突然问了一句。  
  
来了！许昕就等着这句了！“你们都想哪儿去了！”  
  
站起来往张继科走。“你们说说，都不上心吧！特别是你继科儿！我说晚上回屋去睡觉吧，觉得一天没瞧见龙公子，好歹也是跟我吵吵病的，不来看看不合适。这一进屋，一人没有！就他自己一病人躺着呢！这表弟当的啊！”  
  
“嘿！我说你！”张继科气的指许昕。“我跟这里照顾一天了，他病了，我得接着安排工作啊！就离开那么会儿，就让你给逮着说我啊！”  
  
“行啦！你们俩别吵了！”王皓不耐烦的把俩人给打断。“龙公子情况怎么样？”  
  
许昕赶紧汇报。“我迷迷糊糊睡着前摸着是挺烫手，然后就睡着了。倒是挺暖和的！”  
  
“能不暖和吗？他发着烧呢！”张继科白了他一眼。  
  
倒是陈玘走过去摸了摸马龙的额头。“还行啊！看来抱着大昕睡觉有好处，不那么烫了！”  
  
“给龙公子再吃点药！”王皓最后拍板。“许昕你回房间去，不许在这里也不许去姚彦房间。继科儿在这里盯着，龙公子一旦清醒了，马上说明情况。三楼交给督察大队的人。”  
  
凌晨四点。  
  
马龙咬着牙上了三楼总机房。他的烧退了一些，但还是没好，现在就是一口怒气给他提着。  
  
之前给张继科汇报情况的两个特务，马上给他搬了椅子，又开始说明情况。  
  
“用这种方法杀人，通常死前都会挣扎几秒钟。明明还有另一种方法，可以从左肋第五间隙入刀直刺心脏。这样可以造成心脏骤停猝死，来不及挣扎。”  
  
马龙点点头。“对啊，他为什么不用这种方法呢？”声音有点有气无力。“凶手是从正面割喉的，那就说明，是自己人啦。”  
  
二度被叫起来的许昕，出门就看到王皓和陈玘招呼着他赶紧去三楼。  
  
张继科跑在前头。  
  
许昕看着他的矫健的背影，心中一阵悸动。是你吗？  
  
四个人走进了总机房，马龙看着他们。  
  
“许昕。”  
  
“唉！龙公子，你好点了？”许昕没敢上前一步，脚下就是尸体。  
  
马龙对着他露出个无力的笑容。“谢谢你的清凉油。”  
  
“龙公子，你，不用客气。”许昕探着身子点了点头。  
  
马龙对着左右一摆手。“抬下去。”然后看着王皓。  
  
几个人赶紧让出门口，让特务们离开。  
  
王皓抱着胸，对其他人比了个手势。“你们先出去一下。”  
  
陈玘马上推着许昕和张继科往外走去。  
  
三个人都很沉默。  
  
房间内王皓看着马龙闭了闭眼。“怎么回事？”  
  
“从两人的面部表情来看，死的很安详。凶手下刀非常快，从正面，没有挣扎。”  
  
王皓眼神眯了一下。“自己人干的。还得是长官一级的。也只有这样，他们才会毫无防备。”  
  
马龙点头。“但，绝对不是许昕。”  
  
王皓挑眉看了眼他。“我以为，你会先怀疑他。”  
  
“呵。”马龙嗤笑了一下。“他干不出来这么漂亮的活儿。”  
  
督察处主任办公室里，一名特务走进来。  
  
“主任，招待所还用隔离吗？”  
  
刘国梁蹭的一下就跳了起来，嗷嗷的怒吼着！  
  
“隔离个屁！被隔离的人都在这里呢！”伸手一指。  
  
王皓，陈玘，张继科，许昕，马龙。  
  
几个人站成一排，都低着个脑袋不说话。  
  
“这次任务失败啦！听见没有！失败啦！”  
  
特务赶紧低头弯腰的逃窜出去。  
  
刘国梁气的直哆嗦，躺倒回椅子里。半天缓不过神来。  
  
许昕抬眼看了看，赶紧过来。“恩师，您药呢？”  
  
刘国梁闭着眼睛往后指了指，许昕心领神会的跑去衣架上拿了大衣口袋里的药回来喂给他。  
  
其他四个人都默默的站着。马龙还是有点虚，微微的晃了一下。  
  
许昕喂了药，又给刘国梁顺顺胸口，走了回来，挨着马龙站好。  
  
“恩师，你有什么火儿就冲着我们发吧，都是您的学生，不是外人。别气坏了身体。”  
  
刘国梁哎呦哎呦的缓了好一阵子。“我还能生什么气啊！李永波，让革命党抄了老窝，计划还没开始就胎死腹中了！这是比通联事件更大的惨败呀！”  
  
一排人都低着头。刘国梁颤颤巍巍的指着他们。“我拿什么向总部汇报啊！我这张老脸，都让你们这群人给丢尽了！”  
  
马龙抬头看了看。“老师，我们尽力了。这次之所以失败，是因为……”看了看王皓。“我们之间，有革命党的卧底。”  
  
“废话！”刘国梁一拍桌子。“去给我把他找出来啊！”  
  
王皓收到马龙的眼神。“我和龙大队长，还在寻找有用的线索。”许昕不动声色的听着。“只是，到目前，还没有什么进展。”  
  
刘国梁恨恨的叹气，“得亏是我反应及时，不然被抓的就不光是李永波一个人啦！”  
  
“那个内线还没有暴露？”王皓有点惊讶。  
  
刘国梁眼神动了动。“事已至此，我也没必要跟你们藏着掖着了。”拿了水杯喝了一口。“策划这次暴动，主要是因为我们有一个内线，他叫张宇镇，是革命军总部作战科的副科长。寺平战役以前，他就已经替我们收集了大量情报，我们在东北战场的胜利，这个人是功不可没啊！”  
  
王皓点了点头。“万幸，要是这个人也被抓住，我们就真没办法向总部交待了。”  
  
刘国梁摆了摆手。“算啦算啦。你们都出去吧！”  
  
几个人鱼贯而出，许昕最后离开，走之前还给刘国梁的水杯续上水，把药瓶子盖好放在了手边。  
  
王励勤紧紧的抱住了许昕，两个人眼里都闪着泪光。  
  
“大力哥，你放心吧，我会保护好自己的。”  
  
王励勤点点头，依旧没松开。“你这次的情报太重要了，你的处境也太危险了！”  
  
许昕安抚的拍了拍他的后背，俩人才松开。  
  
“多亏了你的情报，咱们才把哈市保住。”  
  
许昕遗憾的叹了口气。“可惜让那个张宇镇跑了。”  
  
王励勤也是挺郁闷。“是，我们晚了一步。当时部队驻扎在寺平，他和当地一个地主的女儿勾搭上了，算是中了美人计。这个美人是军统的一个区队长。他就被敌人给拉拢过去了。”  
  
许昕想了想。“这个美人，不会是梨树镇的吧？”  
  
王励勤惊讶的看着他。“对啊！你怎么知道？”  
  
许昕一拍手。“这就对了！姚彦来招待所找我，就是她发现了学校好几个同学消失了。我出来后偷摸了解了一下，说是派了几个孩子去梨树镇接一个女人。这一下就对上了！”  
  
“姚彦还真挺敏锐的啊！”王励勤笑笑。  
  
“你不知道，这次在招待所，表现可好了！”许昕也挺开心的。  
  
“我这次还是要批评你！虽然你立了功，但是你的主要任务是分化敌人，不动情报！下次要是再把自己放到危险之中，我就……”王励勤敲了敲他的头。“把姚彦嫁给你，让她天天盯着你！”  
  
许昕一愣。“大力哥，我怎么听着这是美事儿啊？你确定是这么惩罚？”  
  
“你乐意？”  
  
许昕赶紧摇头。  
  
“那不就结了！”王励勤虽然嘴上说笑，但是也有点惋惜。“你这心里，还有谁啊？”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼。“方博！心里有他成了吧！”  
  
王励勤终于忍不住哈哈的笑出来。“你这是把方博往姚彦的刀口上推啊！”  
  
俩人笑了一会儿，许昕眨了眨眼睛，“大力哥，我知道我不该问，但是你不告诉我，我就会一直老琢磨着。”  
  
“什么事儿？”王励勤看着他。  
  
“督察处，是不是，还有我们的同志？”  
  
王励勤的表情没变，依旧是笑着的。“你要不要喝点茶？今年的新茶呢！”  
  
许昕盯着他的眼睛。“行！就当我什么都没问！”  
  
王励勤乐呵呵的一拍他头。“行，我也当什么都没听见。”  
  
许昕看着他拿了茶杯过来。“你要说没有，我还真不信，我这边刚一行动，那边俩特务就被打死，这要是没人帮我，现在就不是我坐在这里喝茶了。”  
  
王励勤叹了口气。“眼下最严重的事情就是刘国梁和龙公子的深入调查了。如果这一关你过不去，就危险了。”  
  



	38. Chapter 38

马龙坐在总机房里，仔细的看着房间里的各个接线头。  
  
“龙公子。”许昕进门，就看到他在沉思着。“身体好点啦？”  
  
“许科长。”马龙的神情瞬间柔软了一下。“你那天是什么时间来看我的？”  
  
“我是睡觉前……”许昕一愣。“不是，龙公子，你问这个什么意思？合着，你怀疑我？成，那你就直接给我拷起来带走吧！”  
  
马龙皱着眉头走到跟前。“我是真想，给你拷走。”  
  
“哎？”许昕看着他，这话说的有点奇怪。带着点无奈，也有点撒娇。“我就说我这个身份，好，你们都……”  
  
一句话没说完，马龙一把将他抱住了。“大昕，别对不起我！”  
  
许昕奋力的推了两下，没推开。“龙公子，你什么意思？”  
  
“别动！”马龙死死的抱住他。  
  
许昕僵着身体，觉得马龙的手就这么扣着他的腰和后背，下巴抵在了自己的肩膀上，心脏跳的很快。  
  
过了好一会儿，俩人才分开，许昕心里突然有了点明白，却又多了分糊涂。  
  
总算是明白了自己在马龙心中并不是他所表现出来的不屑。  
  
糊涂的是他这样对自己，能会有什么样的后果。  
  
马龙松开手转身回到总机接线的地方，垂着头不再看自己。  
  
许昕想了想，现在不是伤怀的时候。“那个，龙公子，师兄，你说你总机房已经霸占了好久了，设备也给停了好些天了。我楼下客房全满，整天的闹腾，这不行啊！”  
  
马龙没有回头。“许科长，这案子还没结呢！”  
  
“那我得开门营业啊！一招待所的人得开支啊！”俩人刚才的气氛消失殆尽。  
  
“你整天除了钱，还能干点什么？”马龙回头撇了他一眼。  
  
“你说我能干什么？你们一天吃喝拉撒睡，都是我在负责，我掏钱！”  
  
“唉？你可别这么说，这次督察大队的钱，都是我自己花的。”马龙笑眯眯的回嘴。  
  
“您老有钱！那我穷行吧！你管好你的督察大队，我得管除了你们的督察处全体人员，行了吧？”许昕翻了个白眼。  
  
“既然我没花你的钱，是不是我就应该继续查下去了？”马龙抱着胸往桌子上一坐。  
  
“这案子可是交给皓哥了！”许昕也是不乐意。“你这才叫多管闲事！”  
  
“许昕，我怕你骗我。”马龙突然看着他。“你虽然总是骗我，但是这次不同，你和王皓是一头的！我不能让你们把水搅浑，趁机渔利！”  
  
“行！”许昕用手点着马龙。“行，既然你不跟我讲情面，那我也不客气了，就给你三天时间！三天马上给我撤走！不然我就把你这些设备都扔出去！”  
  
马龙一把抓住了许昕的手指，随即牢牢的握住了他的手。“别让我太失望，不要逼我。”  
  
“你松手！”许昕后撤一步。马龙此时的表情格外的认真，好像他已经知道了什么。  
  
许昕挣扎开，猛地摔门出去。  
  
大踏步的往前走到楼梯，左右没人，他又小声踮着脚走回了门口，扒着门缝偷看。  
  
此时的马龙用手捏着眉心，依旧看着接线器。  
  
片刻他伸手拉了其中一支插入接口，又拔了下来。  
  
许昕偷摸的离开了。  
  
姚彦远远的看着许昕走过来。  
  
冬天的东湖上结着一层厚厚的冰。远山枯草昏黄一片。  
  
“我觉得情况不妙。”许昕走到跟前，第一句就忍不住说出来。“龙公子好像盯上了我那个电话接头了。”  
  
姚彦傻了一下。“盯上又怎么样？！”她笑笑。“他找不到任何证据！人也不是你杀的！”  
  
许昕依旧皱着一张脸。“龙公子毕竟不是一般人，他可能开始怀疑我了。”  
  
“他哪天不怀疑你啊？”姚彦伸手去按他的眉心。“别紧张，你就是压力太大了。”  
  
“最近确实是压力太大了。”许昕点点头。“但是我必须多想一步，龙公子能从没有线索里找到线索去盯着你，那他也会想办法找到我的。”  
  
姚彦想了想，“我觉得他就是想找到你，他对你不怀好意！”又补充一句。“他们表兄弟对你都不怀好意！”  
  
许昕看了看她，有点懵。“你确定咱们俩说的是一回事？”  
  
姚彦嘟着嘴不理他，自己生闷气。  
  
“唉？你这是生什么气啊？”许昕赶紧过去拉住她的手。“你看，咱们俩怎么也是名义上的情侣，真实的革命同志，你不能总这么凶我冷着我啊！”  
  
姚彦扭脸看着他。“哼！你就是跟他们俩不清不楚的！”  
  
许昕张口想说没有，但是马龙今天的态度，还有自己对张继科那总也是纠结的感情，真没法儿反驳。  
  
“你满脑子都瞎琢磨什么啊，你看，你必须是正宫娘娘的身份，要一路跟我披荆斩棘，永远压他们一头才行！不能老耍小孩子脾气。”许昕哄她。  
  
姚彦手里暖暖的，听到正宫娘娘这个词，忍不住乐了。“你才正宫娘娘呢！”  
  
许昕笑着摇她的手。“我是你正宫娘娘成了吧！”  
  
姚彦拉着他哈哈的笑了好一阵。  
  
“大昕，我喜欢你。”  
  
许昕看着她，笑容慢慢的缓了下来。  
  
但是姚彦觉得自己不悲不喜，有的感情不用着急，慢慢来，只要两个人都好好的，总有云开月明的那天。“我觉得我来到这个世上，就是为了找你的。所以为了我，你要好好的活下去，没有许昕的世界，也就不是姚彦的世界了。”  
  
两个人相互注视着，爱情追逐着友情，难分胜负。  
  
“好，我会好好的，你也要好好的，咱们一起看胜利的那天。”半晌，许昕点点头。  
  
他还是避重就轻。姚彦心里想着，但是没关系，我会追着你的。  
  
“对了，我们学校来了一个新同学。”为了打破刚才的气氛，姚彦先岔开话题。  
  
许昕顿了一下。“是不是叫夏露啊？”  
  
“唉！你怎么知道！”姚彦惊奇的看着他。  
  
“她是本兮地下党的叛徒。”许昕叹了口气，“我亲眼看着她叛变的。”  
  
姚彦撇了撇嘴。“我说她怎么老是一副见不得人的样子。”  
  
“你想着离她远点！不得已接触的话，一定要谨慎。”许昕提醒她。  
  
姚彦点点头。  
  
“你说，我那天接线的时候，会不会留下什么破绽啊？”  
  
姚彦翻了个白眼，话题又回到了一开始。  
  
“连那天的接线员都被大力哥给撤离了，你在担心什么啊。”姚彦伸手搀住许昕，俩人沿着东湖走。“再说人也不是你杀的。”  
  
“我……怀疑是张继科。”许昕没有隐瞒。  
  
姚彦顶烦心这个名字了。“你怎么会想到他的？你就是贼心不死吧！老盼着人家是咱们同志，你就可以……”  
  
许昕没辙的捂她的嘴。“小姑奶奶，什么事儿你都能给扯这上面来啊！”  
  
招待所里，两名特务接过马龙吃过的药瓶。“大队长，我们已经去过电讯大楼了，那天晚上所有的通话记录都被一个业务员给删除了。这个人也在第二天消失不见了。”  
  
药比较难吃，马龙赶紧的喝了几口水下下味道。“那就是说，断电的时候有人打电话了。”  
  
许昕陪在自己身边的那个晚上，一切都太过巧合了。马龙沉吟着，那个柔软的怀抱，在黑暗里让自己的内心如此的充实，却又在明亮处如东北的天气一般风雪交加，马龙不想多想，但是他骗不了自己。这里有许昕的事儿。  
  
“接线的人，我们是找不到了，那凶手呢？”  
  
两个特务愣了一下。“长官？你的意思是，这是两个人干的？”  
  
马龙没有回答，“从二楼到这里，需要多久？”  
  
“三十三秒。”  
  
“那接线需要多久？”  
  
“这，熟悉情况的也需要十几秒。”  
  
马龙点点头。“那就是说从停电到电话联系挂断，最少一分钟。如果是一个人干的话，停电后三十三秒就被咱们堵在房间里了。”  
  
回头看看两个下属都是一副原来如此的表情。马龙心烦的挥了挥手。“都先出去吧。”  
  
他自己在房间里认真的看着。长官一级的，许昕之外的。  
  
指向太明显了。  
  
马龙觉得这就是一个圈套，王皓对付自己的一个圈套。  
  
王皓在刘国梁的办公室里也商量着。马龙想到的问题，军统著名狐狸精也是能想到的，而且想的更全面。  
  
“这是两个人干的？”刘国梁轻声的询问。王皓点了点头。  
  
“主任，在停电到打通电话，要还对付两名特务，时间是不够的。”  
  
“也对。”刘国梁想了想。“许昕那个体能，光两个特务他就没戏了。”  
  
王皓笑了笑。“就算他能，现在也绝对不能是他啊！这是财神爷。”  
  
刘国梁沉吟。“话是没错，但是上面还是要问下来的，得有个交代。”  
  
王皓也跟着发愁。“如果杀人和接线的是两个人，咱们就必须查清楚是谁杀的人。”  
  
刘国梁看着他。“你，陈玘，马龙，张继科，许昕。”  
  
“您觉得是谁？”  
  
“你说，会不会是张继科？”刘国梁试探的问了一下。  
  
“不会！”王皓斩钉截铁。“主任，您会怀疑他吗？”  
  
刘国梁瞬间就明白了，有些人，可以怀疑，但是怀疑了没用不说，自己还会被算计。  
  
“唉，在真相大白之前，你们谁我都不怀疑，也不想怀疑。”刘国梁回身赶紧的拉着王皓小声吩咐。“如果督察处出现这种事儿，被别的地方知道了，那就麻烦了。跟那些问题比起来，潜伏着那么一两个革命党也不叫什么。”  
  
马龙没有找到任何蛛丝马迹，不由得心里也松了一口气，这件事要怎么交代。那就只能从杀人手法来做文章了。  
  
许昕把姚彦送回学校。  
  
两个人在校门口又是几番叮嘱。  
  
“姚彦！”许昕喊住走向校门的小丫头。  
  
姚彦回过头来，脸上带着甜美的笑容。  
  
“注意安全，乖乖的。再见！”许昕笑着冲她招手。  
  
“再见！”  
  
在远处监视的特务眼中就还是变着花样的秀恩爱。  
  
眼见着姚彦蹦蹦跳跳的走了，许昕才开着他的浅色轿车回程。  
  
天色已经暗下来，路上只有少数的行人在往家赶。  
  
脑子里不停的开始回想，张继科，从学校和自己就好，同宿舍。为了他，自己拼命的报了军统的培训班，虽然最后分去了马龙那里，但是他们依旧关系好的不行。反倒是真的进了庆市的军统总部，三个人的关系就一落千丈了。  
  
本以为，是因为自己对他怀有不单纯的感情，最终才让三个人走向了陌生。  
  
许昕的脑子里终于回放到了那天，庆市，民主书店。  
  
不去跟设备科要电池，却打电话喊了总务科的自己。  
  
明明知道自己对他有心思，却故意走到了窗边，引自己扑过去碰掉了窗户！  
  
车子猛地一停！许昕瞪着眼睛，狠狠的拍了一下方向盘。  
  
他那个时候，绝对是利用了我！  
  
许昕咬牙切齿的再度发动了汽车。狗哥！你好样的！  
  
但是转念一想，首先这个猜测并没有证实，自己还是得藏着掖着。  
  
第二，要是狗哥真的是自己的同志，那，我是不是又可以……  
  
许昕脸上一红，心里突然就溢满了。  
  
这样，他心里有没有我都没事，我要赖着他，赖一辈子！  
  



	39. Chapter 39

张继科下班的时候，和王皓走了个对脸。  
  
“皓哥，我可看见你跑主任屋里去啦！”  
  
王皓笑了笑。“又给你看见啦！没偷摸听听？”  
  
“我可没敢啊！”张继科推着他笑。“你们什么事儿都瞒着我！”  
  
“怎么会瞒着你呢？”王皓也乐呵呵的。“咱们军统老是这样，相互猜忌的。”  
  
“没错！”张继科点头。  
  
各自心怀鬼胎的两个人，一脸真诚热切的交流着。  
  
陈玘在一边撇撇嘴，“下班啦！你们俩就别老寒暄了，该回家回家。”  
  
王皓象征性的打了他一拳。“咱们明天聊，再见。”  
  
张继科目送着他离去。冷哼了一声。  
  
许昕把司机赶回了家，自己守在督察处的门口，等得鼻头都红了，才见到张继科出来。  
  
俩人一个热切，一个高冷。  
  
“继科儿！”许昕上赶着堵住人。“赏个脸呗！”  
  
张继科挑了挑眉。“你我就住上下楼，你让我赏你什么脸？”  
  
“看电影你又不去，吃个饭吧！”许昕伸手把他的包给接了过去，不由分说的往自己车上推人。  
  
张继科却没动分毫。“看电影那是什么关系才去？我跟你可不行，姚姑娘可盯着呢。”  
  
许昕见推不动人，就只好伸手挎住他胳膊。“吃饭，吃饭。”  
  
“无事献殷勤，你安的什么居心？”张继科依旧不买账。  
  
“啊嚏！”天气比较冷，许昕本就在外面等了一会儿，现在终于打起了喷嚏。  
  
张继科看着他，明明穿挺厚，怎么不知道戴个帽子呢！  
  
“狗哥……”许昕可怜巴巴的看着他。  
  
“还站着干嘛？我都饿了。”张继科叹了口气，往车上走去。  
  
王皓围着个大棉袄，坐在暖气跟前的椅子上。  
  
陈玘端着茶缸子愣住。“啥？你怀疑张继科？！”  
  
王皓点点头。“你和我不会有人干这件事情，许昕没这个体力，龙公子就更不用说了，他就算不生病，也不会搬起石头砸自己的脚。”  
  
陈玘赶紧放下茶缸子，跑到王皓跟前蹲下看着他。“皓啊！我可求求你啦，千万别瞎说啊！”  
  
王皓不解的看着他，陈玘这个人的脑子一向不够用，向来是自己指东他不敢往西去的。这明显不定想到什么了。  
  
“我的皓啊！那张继科是什么人？且不说龙公子这个活阎王，人家在南市，在北市，在庆市，那都是根深蒂固的！你别说怀疑他了，想都别想！咱们惹不起啊！”陈玘确实不理解你们推测出来的各种事实，但是他明白一点，就是谁能得罪，谁不能。  
  
没想到自己丈夫居然能扒开了所有现象，直接拽出了根本。王皓难得的惊讶了一番。“厉害啊老陈！你真是不用知道谁是凶手，你只要知道谁不能是凶手就行啦！”  
  
陈玘没有被他的调侃岔开话题，一把将王皓抱起来，自己搂着他坐回沙发。“我的皓，你可千万别瞎说，也别掺和啊！这人咱们都得罪不起，咱们在沈市这些年，刚有两天好日子，千万别不过啊！”  
  
王皓看着他严肃的脸。“我也想啊！问题是上面把这事情交给我了，我不出个结果是不行啊！”  
  
陈玘一拍沙发扶手。“耗着！”  
  
许昕给张继科把大衣挂好，自己拿着菜单递过去。“继科儿，想吃什么？尽情点！”  
  
张继科瞧了瞧他。“西餐厅，我能吃什么？你要有心请我，干嘛不去吃佛跳墙呢？非来这里。”  
  
许昕一下就蔫了。“我这不是觉得这里情调好嘛。”  
  
“哈！”张继科笑了。“你跟我挑什么情调好？这里你还是应该带着姚小姐来才对。”  
  
怎么又是拿姚彦怼我呢！许昕心里叹气。“狗哥，那咱们换个地方？”  
  
“不用了，”张继科已经懒得再出门倒腾了。“回头你要是病了，姚小姐得多恨我啊！”  
  
你们一个两个的，都拿着这点破事挤兑我啊！  
  
看着许昕蔫头耷脑的样子，张继科拿起菜单来，点了些素一点的菜，头都不抬起来。“说吧，你叫我来有什么事儿？”  
  
头微微向下十五度，显得他的下巴些微的尖了点，眼睫毛低垂着，鼻梁挺直。张继科是标准的英挺男子。不像自己，肉肉的鼻子，嘴唇也是厚嘟嘟，眼睛还不够大。许昕有些发呆。自己喜欢的人就在对面，现在终于有点能够摸到他的感觉了。  
  
“想什么呢？”张继科见他没回答，抬眼看了看。  
  
“狗哥，”许昕帽子都没动，“你还记得民主书店吗？”  
  
张继科愣了一下。“民主书店？什么玩意？”  
  
“就是庆市我关禁闭室的那次。”许昕严肃的看着他。  
  
心里在打鼓。  
  
按理说，他不应该找张继科问，组织不允许，而且这是很危险的，但是他忍不住。  
  
“记得记得！”张继科哈哈大笑。“我可记得那次，你惹了大事儿了！我表哥都快疯了！”  
  
许昕尴尬的笑了一下。“你说那时候我是不是傻？一定要去占你便宜，你那么故意一侧身，让我撞上了正巧坏掉的窗户，惊动了对面的革命党。”  
  
张继科看着他，一皱眉头。“许昕！你这话里可藏着话呢！”  
  
“没有没有，我哪儿敢！”  
  
“什么叫我故意一侧身？还正巧坏掉的窗户？！”张继科冷笑着用手指敲了敲桌子。“你怀疑我给革命党报信！或者说，你怀疑我是革命党！”  
  
“继科儿！我不是这个意思！”许昕赶紧伸手按住他的手。“我真是随便一说，你别生气！”  
  
“谁让你来的？”张继科没有撤回手，反倒是一把拉住了他。“是王皓？还是陈玘？不过这两个人一回事。难道是刘国梁？”  
  
许昕心里抽了自己一个嘴巴，让你嘴欠。  
  
张继科的手不怀好意的扣紧了他，挑逗的抚摸着那细腻皮肤。“他们想要挖情报，放你出来吃个饭可不够啊！”  
  
“狗哥，我真不是这个意思！”许昕红着脸，自己这是被耍流氓了吧。  
  
“你说你，人家当你什么啊？都有了姚彦了，还放你出来用美人计吗？”张继科鄙夷的看着他。“看来，楼上楼下的，他们是不怕你吃亏啊！”  
  
“狗哥！”许昕拼命的撤回手。“真的没人叫我来！我错了！我错了不行吗？”  
  
张继科冷冰冰的看着他。“可以，认错是好，不过这顿饭，还是算了吧！”  
  
说完起身离开。  
  
许昕趴在桌子上，自己唉声叹气一下，也跑了出去。  
  
俩人沉默紧张的开车回来，张继科前脚进了二楼自己的家门，后脚许昕就跟了上来。  
  
“继科儿，继科儿。”  
  
张继科看都不看他，把外套一脱，开始换衣服。  
  
许昕目瞪口呆的看着他把衬衫都脱了，才觉得不好，赶紧拉门要出去，却被堵住了。  
  
“这么不依不饶的跟进屋了，”张继科敞着扣子将人抱住，贴着耳朵吹气。“哪儿能这样就走了呢？”  
  
许昕腿一软。“继科儿，别这样，是我瞎猜的，你别生气。”  
  
张继科一把将他转过身来，按在了门上。“我不生气？我再不生气你们就要把我给变成革命党了！你们有本事冲着马龙去啊！算计我做什么！”  
  
“狗哥，不是，没算计你！真的没有，我真是自己瞎说的，没过脑子！”许昕急的一大红脸。  
  
“哼！”张继科看着他，眼神透着不爽。“是你自己送上门的！不吃白不吃！”  
  
一口就吻上了许昕的嘴唇。舌头在厚厚的唇上滑动着，身体使劲的压住他，牙齿轻轻的撕咬，迫使他张开嘴。  
  
许昕上次和他亲密接触还是招待所之前呢，后来折腾了这么多事儿，心里七上八下的，爱情都没时间冒头就给打压到地缝里面去了。  
  
现在可到好，自己是有心往感情上去了，结果对方权当是便宜给占了。  
  
许昕是不服气，使劲的推了推，但是架不住张继科体力好，自己还真是对他动心。这种小挣扎真是三秒都没有，就被他得了手。  
  
那舌头霸道的搅和进去，好像舔舐到了心尖上了，口水不受控制的从嘴角流出来，眼睛眯着都没力气睁开了。  
  
“啊，唔……”许昕觉得自己快要站不住了，喉咙里只能发出点单音节，腿软的要打弯。  
  
张继科一把将他搂住，打横的抱起来，往床上走去。  
  
许昕张着嘴，拼命的喘气，身体软绵绵动不得，脑子却清醒的知道自己得反抗，该解释这事儿是误会，咱就算真是革命同志，走这步也得给组织打报告……  
  
但是面对张继科，他的意志力太薄弱了。  
  
等他思想斗争差不多了，衣服被扒的就剩下衬衫和短裤了。  
  
张继科看着他的白衬衫，太薄了！这小子一向喜欢柔软舒服的衣服，就怕硬一点磨到自己，贴身的衣服要么真丝，要么就得是软的没型的纯棉。  
  
隔着衬衫，张继科一口就咬住了许昕微微凸起的乳头。  
  
唾液瞬间就濡湿了前胸，阴出了一块水渍，那深色的小点从白衬衫里透羞涩的探出头来。  
  
许昕捂着嘴，全身都颤抖着。太刺激了！本来是穿着软衣服不会磨，现在到好，隔着衬衫舔，不但会磨，还一遇风冰凉的不行。比直接上手上嘴的还激烈。  
  
下身的小帐篷顶端都开始流出汁水了。  
  
张继科看着他这个样子，心里有些幸福感，这是我的。  
  
“继科儿？在不在家？”王皓的声音突然响起来。  
  
床上本来已经要胡天胡地的俩人，一下子就清醒了。  
  
等张继科把王皓迎进来的时候，就看到许昕穿着自己的制服，怀里抱着自己的大衣。  
  
张继科脸色如常，倒是许昕含胸驼背的，一脸皱巴巴。  
  
“哟，大昕也在呢？”  
  
许昕苦着脸。“皓哥，你怎么来啦？”  
  
“我来找继科儿聊聊天！你干嘛呢？”王皓仔细看了看，倒是也没什么特殊。就是神情奇怪点。  
  
“你还在这里干嘛？”张继科却挺横的推了许昕一把。“我不想老看见你！回去！”  
  
许昕瘪着嘴，一步一回头的出去了。


	40. Chapter 40

“主任怎么说？”陈玘揪心的盯着王皓挂了电话。  
  
“还能怎么说？”王皓烦心的往床上一趟，睡衣大开着。“这个老狐狸，他现在更关心的是，这点破事别让对面的政敌给知道了，借机给他办掉。”  
  
陈玘此时也是没心情多瞧了，赶紧的往他身边一趴。“他都不让动张继科？你跟着着急什么！主任都没态度，咱也没态度。”  
  
“他是不管，可这个案子给我了！我能怎么办？”王皓闭着眼睛。“这个张继科，搁在跟前，太麻烦了，得想办法给他弄走！”  
  
陈玘把他给扒拉到怀里，仔细的看着。“几个意思？”  
  
王皓突然睁眼。“给他调去别的地方，最近东北各处都开始启动了，他这种人才自然是可以随便挑地方的。只要给他请走，是不是个革命党，和咱们就没关系了，即便有黑锅，那也让那边的上司去愁吧！”  
  
“对啊！给他调走就行啦！给他调走调走！”陈玘马上觉得一口气松了。“现在咱就找他谈去吧！”  
  
王皓白了他一眼，“先去看看哪个处可以收他！另外，我也得有个交差，张继科不能动，就得找出个人来交出去啊！”  
  
“你打算是谁？”陈玘盯着他。“大昕可不行啊！咱们现在就指着他赚钱呢！革命党不革命党的，跟咱们没关系啊！”  
  
王皓想了想。“既然已经判定是两个人作案，一个张继科不能动，一个许昕也不能动？我还能动谁？姚彦吗？自己都说不过去！”  
  
“要不？”陈玘想着，“随便弄个人？”  
  
王皓叹了口气。“先弄走张继科吧，回头看看能不能抓出个革命党，交了差就得了。”  
  
许昕看着张继科关上了房间门，飞速的跑回了自己的屋子，直接脱了衣服就奔入了浴室。  
  
刚才实在是太过了，他的小兄弟现在还难过的流眼泪呢。  
  
打开喷头，许昕自己忍不住的摸了摸胸口，自己给自己刺激的一激灵。这个狗哥，都哪里学来的这么多手段。  
  
一通的热水冲洗，他依旧是半截状态，要是平复平复还是没事，可又不甘心。要是王皓没来，我今天是不是就得交代这里了呢？  
  
明明知道不应该，又有点期待。  
  
小兄弟更加热切的往高处抬了抬。  
  
许昕的那双秀手最终还是抚了上去，认喷头里的热水打在胸膛上，流过腰腹，好像是被拥抱着，他开始低声的呜咽，全身红起来。  
  
最终随着一阵颤抖，终于释放了出去。  
  
身体总算是得到了满足，但是心里又开始空虚。  
  
民主书店他算计了我。  
  
南站事件，他安慰了我。  
  
本兮审讯，他又推远了我。  
  
招待所这次呢？是不是他帮助了我？  
  
许昕摇摇晃晃的走了出来，往沙发里一躺。  
  
我该怎么试探他？我该怎么样才能接近他呢？再给拉我房间里来？继续让他占便宜？  
  
突然他惊觉，自己房间里的监听器还在呢！  
  
这是个好机会，我得让狗哥把它拆了去！  
  
王皓坐在沙发里看着张继科。“他怎么来了啊？”  
  
张继科给他端了杯茶过来。“没个正事儿。”  
  
“我今天可听说你们俩吃饭去啦！”王皓笑笑。  
  
挑了挑眉。“皓哥，什么都瞒不过你啊！许昕这是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，没安好心。”  
  
“哈，他对你一向不安好心！”王皓哈哈的笑了。“跟你说个正事儿！”  
  
张继科坐下，“大晚上来，我就说不能没事！”  
  
“保密局沈市站成立了。”王皓喝了口茶。“那边呢，想调你过去。”  
  
张继科一愣。“皓哥，你想让我走啊！”  
  
王皓被他的直白噎了一下。“你要是想留下也行，就是先过去给他们帮个忙。怎么样？”  
  
“皓哥，你，是不是觉得我碍你事儿了？”  
  
王皓心里叹气，你何止是碍事儿？你简直就是大麻烦。“哎呀！你怎么想的？我真是为了你好啊！”眼珠子一转，指了指楼下。“你看，你们俩继续老一起工作，我怕会闹出什么不愉快来。当初撮合你们俩，谁都不领情，现在人家有姚小姐了……”  
  
张继科压根不买账，就是盯着王皓在那里惺惺作态的演着。“皓哥，你这说来说去的，不还是想把我调走吗？”  
  
王皓语塞，想了想，还是得从许昕身上做文章。“你看，我就是担心，你老和他一起，最后闹出点什么风流韵事来嘛！”  
  
张继科眼都不再抬了，一副任你说破大天，依旧我行我素的样子来。  
  
王皓看出是那少爷脾气犯了，估计再说该翻车了。“继科儿，你再考虑考虑，哥先回去啦！”说完就起身离开。  
  
顺着楼梯没走几步，王皓就看到许昕坐在一楼客厅的沙发里，翻着一副扑克牌。  
  
“你怎么在这里呆着？！”王皓过来，看着他一张一张的翻着。  
  
“没事就坐一会儿呗。”许昕笑着回答，人继续玩着牌。  
  
王皓伸手一把给他抓乱了。  
  
“唉唉唉？”许昕拦不住，只好皱着眉毛看他。“皓哥你干嘛啊……”  
  
“你到底怎么想的啊？”王皓点点桌子。  
  
许昕心里好几种理解，不知道他说的哪个。“什么怎么想？”  
  
王皓手往二楼比了比，正好看到张继科走出来。“你真的不会跟他好？”  
  
许昕听见了张继科开门的声音，瞬间明白，王皓这一问必然是有目的的。  
  
“我的事儿，你还不知道嘛哥？”许昕反问他。  
  
“那这么说，你心里只有姚彦了？”王皓声音提高了一点问。  
  
许昕抬了抬眼。“皓哥你怎么了？”  
  
王皓笑了笑。“你这要是订下来，别的就甭管了，皓哥给你做主了！”说完起身不回头的往外就走。  
  
“哎？皓哥你今儿是怎么了？”许昕往外送了两步，见他离开了。一回头，张继科在二楼看着他。  
  
许昕赶紧的往楼上走去，他还有监听的事情想去套词张继科，可张继科嘴角带着意味不明的笑容，回房间了。  
  
“狗哥！狗哥！”许昕喊了两声，想要进去。  
  
“你还是别再敲我的门了。”里面张继科的声音传来。“小心我吃了你！”  
  
第二天许昕躺在办公室的长沙发里补觉。事儿太多，他心里乱。  
  
棒槌偷摸的进来把门给关上，蹿到沙发前蹲下。“哥！”  
  
许昕抬手给他推远点。“打听到了？”  
  
“对，现在好几个科室都在传，说张科长可能要被调走了！”  
  
许昕睁开眼。“靠谱？”  
  
棒槌点点头。“据说是王督察的意思，已经报给刘主任了。”  
  
“他们这俩不是一直挺巴结张科长嘛？这是怎么了？”许昕觉得不对。  
  
“还能怎么了？”棒槌猥琐的笑了笑。“王督察就怕老大外面瞎搞，加上上次在监听室那事儿，铁定是想给他弄走呗！”  
  
“这都是谁传的？张继科和老大？那怎么可能！”许昕打心眼儿里不喜欢这个说法。  
  
“全都在传啦！不然张科长这样的大帅哥，谁舍得他走啊！”棒槌嘿嘿的笑了。  
  
许昕想了想，我这次一定要把张继科的身份弄明白。“棒槌！给我备辆车，不用司机。”  
  
“唉！明白！”棒槌赶紧起身跑了出去。  
  
白雪覆盖着远山，东湖依旧衰草连天。许昕靠着车前盖，看着王励勤。  
  
王励勤叹了口气。“大昕，现在组织有情况，必须要你出面帮助了。”  
  
“是因为张继科吧！”许昕抱着胸笑了笑。“你们藏着掖着的，最后还不是得让我折腾？”  
  
“组织没有说是谁，就是有一条指示。”王励勤摇了摇头。“需要你配合。”  
  
许昕无所谓的点点头。“你们就继续藏着吧，需要我配合啥？说呗！”  
  
“和一名同志假结婚，将他掩护起来！”  
  
“咳！”许昕的口水把自己都呛了。“大力哥！这是要干嘛？！”  
  
王励勤也是发愁的看着他。“我也不想啊！但是这名同志现在处在危险之中，必须你帮助啦！”  
  
“有你们这么干的吗！”许昕一听有危险，有点着急。“知道有危险为什么不给他撤走？！”  
  
“你冷静冷静，”王励勤拍了怕他的肩膀。“他的工作和你一样，无可代替，不能轻易调离。”  
  
“你说你们靠不靠谱？”许昕焦急的跺脚。“一开始让我保护小丫头，现在没人不知道我和她成双成对的，昨天连王皓都说要做主了。今天你告诉我要和别人结婚！你让我怎么圆？”  
  
王励勤沉默着。  
  
“你说吧，是不是和张继科结婚？”许昕咬牙。  
  
“如果是他，你会答应吗？”王励勤认真的问他。  
  
“不管是不是他，我都会答应！但是你这样会伤害很多人的感情。你想过姚彦该怎么生存？不用这招就套不到情报了？”  
  
“那你就是答应了？”王励勤愁眉苦脸的。“姚彦那边，我去说！”  
  
“需要你说什么？姚彦和我是正常同志关系，就算我们俩有感情，那也不是结婚的感情吧！王皓那边谁说去？”许昕急赤白脸的拍车一下。“我怎么跟王皓交代？昨天晚上还说给我做主，今天我跟他说，我和别人结婚，那招待所的事儿就甭费劲了，我们俩都没跑了！”  
  
王励勤无奈的摇了摇头，“大昕，现在情况紧迫，你再考虑一下，我相信你能想到对策。”  
  
俩人都没办法谈下去了。  
  
马龙现在也是没办法谈下去了，拍着桌子开始吼。  
  
“王督察！我就是想问问你！我表弟怎么了？！怎么惹到你了！你为什么要把他调离！”  
  
王皓坐在桌子后面，看着自己的案卷跟着一震一震的。“龙公子，你误会了！沈市保密局那边就是急需要人。继科儿是业务骨干，他过去帮忙，那边业务就能尽快步入正轨。”  
  
马龙愤怒的挥手把他的话打断。“甭跟我打这种官腔！一点营养也没有！你这就是公报私仇！”  
  
王皓也一拍桌子站了起来！“龙公子你也差不多点，别在我这里耀武扬威的拍桌子，有本事找主任去！这事儿不是我一个人就说了算的！”  
  
几个下属推着陈玘来到了门口。  
  
马龙的爆喝声正巧传了出来。  
  
“哎呦我去！”陈玘本来听说马龙来找王皓理论，觉得以他家这口子的口才，那不是分分钟的打发了。“居然敢跟我们家皓来粗的！”摞胳膊挽袖子的就推门进去了。  
  
几个督察大队的特务一见，这是要动手，自家长官病刚好，不能吃了亏，推门也进去了。  
  
陈玘情报科的几个下属一瞧，你们人多进去了，我们也不能看着自家老大和王皓被欺负啊！得，也进去了。  
  
一楼的鸡飞狗跳。  
  



	41. Chapter 41

事态变得有些不受控制，不管是谁都精疲力尽，别说找凶手抓革命党了，光让本地派和总部派保持暗斗不要明争都有困难了。  
  
王皓拿着药油擦着陈玘的胳膊，马龙嘴角带着伤，被几个督察大队的特务保护在中间。  
  
刘国梁含着药片仰在椅子里。  
  
“许昕呢？”  
  
没人知道关键时刻他去了哪儿，但是刘国梁的怒气总算是有个突破口了。  
  
“啊！他哪儿去了？出了这么大的事儿，他都不知道来分担一下啊！我都一把老骨头了，还得给你们劝架。”  
  
马龙看向别处，不吱声。  
  
王皓却突然看向刘国梁。“主任，关于许昕，我想给他破格提级结婚。老和姚小姐这么耗着也不是事儿。”  
  
刘国梁愣了一下。“不是，你现在还提这个？”  
  
“你凭什么给他破格提级结婚？！”马龙一声爆喝，把屋里人都吓一跳。  
  
“他有什么功绩？他凭什么破格提级？这个房间里，谁都比他有资格！”马龙没有丝毫的客气，拨拉开跟前的特务，走到王皓跟前。“就是因为他给你们赚钱了不是吗？给你们这群中饱私囊的喂饱了？！帮你们贪墨了更多的民脂民膏啦！”  
  
陈玘本来抱着个胳膊哎呦哎呦的装可怜，见到马龙咄咄逼人的跑来了跟前，赶紧一巴掌拍了桌子跳起来，冲着马龙就去了！  
  
王皓和督察大队的几个人又开始拉架，刘国梁站在一旁跳脚。“别打了！别打了！”  
  
最终还是督察大队的特务们更加的抗打，抱着陈玘给压回了沙发里，马龙则是被堵在了另一边。  
  
王皓愤怒的冲着刘国梁告状。“主任，您看看！现在这工作怎么做！没法儿做了！”  
  
刘国梁抓着药片往嘴里倒，水都给喝干了。“现在就不要考虑许昕的问题了！他不着急！张继科的问题，回头咱们开个会，一起商量一下！”  
  
看了看一屋子人都在忙着按住打架的人，自己半天也没人来伺候倒水。“这个许昕，这么关键的时候哪儿去了！”  
  
许昕此时也非常的不好过，他堵在女子医学院的门口，看着姚彦像只欢快的小鸟一样向自己扑过来，那么的青春和幸福。  
  
许昕一直明白姚彦对自己的感受，人类总是有些劣根性，他想着张继科，但是得不到回应，这种空虚，则是利用了姚彦对自己的感情来填补。  
  
自己太自私了。  
  
姚彦跑到进前，眼睛笑得弯弯的。“你怎么来啦？”  
  
许昕伸手把她的头发整理了一下，“走，跟我去逛逛。”说完一弯胳膊肘，姚彦开心的搀住，俩人向着后面的公园走去。  
  
夏露在树后探出头来，看着俩人走远，神色复杂。  
  
“我和他是上大学就相识了。”许昕看着远方。“那时候第一次见到他，就觉得这小伙子真帅，就怎么总也是一副睡不醒的样子。”  
  
姚彦逐渐明白他要说什么，手紧紧的攥住了许昕的胳膊。  
  
“后来住了一段时间才知道，那是他认真的表现，他就是有这样的怪癖。”许昕笑了笑，脸上的表情是如此的怀念。“我是大二下半年，才觉得自己对他不一样。不全怪我，他自己也是对我各种暗示，我一直以为他对我有这个意思，直到他入了军统培训班。”  
  
叹了口气。“我才发觉，他对我可能不是这个意思。”  
  
“那他对你，到底有没有动过心？”姚彦抓住了关键。  
  
“不知道。”许昕看了看她。“他就像是一个谜题，我每次以为自己解对了，却发现答案都是错的。”  
  
“那你，还喜欢他吗？”姚彦有些发抖。  
  
“喜欢，或者是爱，我一直在追着他跑，直到我遇到了组织。”许昕压了压姚彦抓住自己的手。“我才明白，我和他如此的不同，我身上有大姐的血，欠着大力哥的命，我虽然爱他，但那不能是我的全部。”  
  
“但是他现在是咱们的同志了！对吗？你又死灰复燃了！”姚彦恼怒的把许昕的手指抓住使劲的攥着。  
  
看着小丫头，点了点头。“我这把灰从来没有为他熄灭过。但是他对我，未必如我对他。”  
  
“他？”姚彦着急了，哪个人都不能这么无私。“他对你明明没有感情，你上追着也不行啊！”  
  
许昕微微的笑了。“我知道，但是我控制不住。”  
  
我不是也一样嘛！姚彦眼泪都要掉下来了。  
  
许昕看着她的表情，想了想。“姚彦，我没有当你是妹妹，也没有当你是爱人，你在我心里是不能替代的战友，是唯一可以理解我的人。”  
  
姚彦愣了一下。  
  
“组织要求我和张继科结婚。”  
  
好像是晴天霹雳一般，姚彦觉得自己从头麻到了脚，“什么！”  
  
张继科看了看表，快要下班了。  
  
他今天还有很多事情要办，刚才楼里的乱七八糟，他实在是不方便跟着去掺和。  
  
马龙推门就进来了。  
  
“王皓这是要疯了！”进屋就拍桌子。  
  
“表哥，你别急。”张继科赶紧给他倒水。  
  
“我不急？！他们有什么冲着我来啊！敢把主意打到你头上！”马龙咬牙，“居然还想破格提许昕级别，让他结婚！想得美！”  
  
张继科回头。“提许昕结婚？！”  
  
“对，让刘国梁给压住了。”马龙烦的不行。“这一群人渣，除了钱什么都不认！”  
  
张继科笑笑。“让他娶呗。”  
  
“休想！”马龙瞪起眼睛。“他就算是和王皓一条沟里，也是我的人！”  
  
张继科叹了口气。“怎么？你也申请，跟他结婚？”  
  
“别以为我不敢！你自己放过手，现在就别埋怨我下手。”马龙喝水，热水一碰嘴角的伤口，疼的他呲了一下。  
  
“你先消消火气。”仔细的看了看马龙那个嘴角，转身去拿了点药出来。“怎么还动手了？病不是刚好嘛。”  
  
“陈玘就是混账！”马龙气的站起来又开始走遛。  
  
“就这么一团乱，还抓什么革命党。”张继科自嘲的笑笑。  
  
“招待所的事情，指向针对了我和你。”马龙深吸了口气。“继科儿，我能信任你吗？”  
  
张继科皱了皱眉毛。“那就让我走，给他们安心。”  
  
“够了！”马龙恼怒的攥了攥拳头。“谁也甭想动你！也不许打许昕的主意！”  
  
姚彦扑在了许昕的怀里，她已经哭了好一会儿了。“不就是假结婚嘛！你就是假结婚！他又不喜欢你！”  
  
许昕抱着她。“对，对，别哭了。他不喜欢我。”  
  
“我能等！”姚彦抬头看着许昕的脸。“我能等到胜利了，你和他离婚！没什么！”  
  
许昕低头捧住她的脸，擦着她的眼泪。“小丫头，我对你的感情和他不同，你是特殊的，但那不是爱情。”  
  
姚彦死死的按住他的手。“你知道吗！你说什么我都不会放弃，我可以等，不管以后你是不是还记得我，我都可以等！”  
  
许昕心头一暖。“我不会忘记你的，你是小丫头，我最亲密的同志，我的知己。我心里最美好的小丫头。”  
  
姚彦哇的一下又哭出来，埋在他的怀里，泪水打湿了许昕的衣服。  
  
“姚彦，我爱张继科，我一旦抓住他，就不会放手了。”许昕搂着姚彦，轻轻拍着她的后背。“我今天来，就是要想办法保护你。如果我娶了张继科，你的身份就尴尬了。”  
  
“那就不娶！”姚彦闷头在他怀里不抬头。  
  
“我也不想，我希望两个人可以相爱结婚，不是这样迫于任务结婚，但是他也有危险。”许昕叹了口气。  
  
“他和我比，他的危险就是危险，我的就不是！”  
  
“不，是你可以撤离，但是他不行。就像你和阿饭可以为了我牺牲。我和你为了他的安全，也可以牺牲。”  
  
姚彦身体一震。“我不要你为了他牺牲！”  
  
许昕笑了笑，胸口微微震动着。“我不希望任何人牺牲。”  
  
姚彦抹着眼泪站直了。“大昕，我听从组织安排，但是你别想我就死心，我会等着你的！”  
  
许昕看着她。“你是我坚强的好姑娘，好同志，好战友。我相信你！”  
  
“哼！”姚彦一伸手拉住许昕的围巾，擦了擦鼻水。“我回头听大力哥安排！”  
  
深夜，王励勤已经关好了门窗，准备休息了。  
  
他也是心烦。许昕和姚彦，还有张继科。这是一个麻烦的大三角，和感情无关。  
  
无故撤走姚彦，督察处会怀疑许昕之前一直掩护的身份。  
  
和张继科结婚呢，可以说是姚彦伤心病倒离开。但是许昕之前和姚彦卿卿我我的，转头结婚就换人，又不好说了。而且招待所出的事情在查，张继科已经被怀疑，此时和许昕这个有公认结婚对象的人在一起，也是说不清道不明。  
  
不管哪个都是非常蹊跷。  
  
但是现在督察处的狐狸精已经动手了，张继科又不能撤离，他的作用比许昕还要大。  
  
这情况，只有靠许昕来想办法了。  
  
敲门声就是在此时响起来。  
  
“关门了！明天再来吧！”王励勤揉了揉额角，冲着门口打发。  
  
“老板，我的书掉到炉子里烧了。想再买一本，急用。”一个低沉的男声响起。  
  
王励勤一惊。“书掉水里可以晾干，如果掉在火里，那就是焚书了。你，要什么书？”  
  
“同顺年版说文解字。”  
  
暗号都对上了，王励勤飞速的跑去了开门！  
  
一名男子戴着黑色的礼帽，身穿深色的毛呢大衣走进门来。  
  
王励勤赶紧把人引到了里间。  
  
那张英俊的脸，带着亲切的笑容看着他。  
  
“初次见面，王励勤同志，我是张继科。”  
  



	42. Chapter 42

“初次见面，王励勤同志，我是张继科。”  
  
“虽然不见面，但是总联系！”王励勤握住他的手，心里暗暗的想，许昕你小子还真是会挑人。  
  
张继科直率的笑了。“还是见面亲切。”  
  
“快，坐下。”王励勤笑着指了指沙发。“喝茶吧！许昕给弄来的。”  
  
“他这小子，”张继科叹气。“就是整天爱弄点这些。”  
  
王励勤端了茶杯过来。“他不能碰情报，你们两个，明处是他，暗处是你。”  
  
“这我懂。”抿了口茶水，香气扑鼻。“我这次来，就是为了组织安排的任务。”  
  
“结婚吗？”王励勤点了点头。“这个安排确实是比较慌张。组织也想问问你的意思。”  
  
“明天他们会开会讨论我的去留问题，有马龙给我出面的话，没那么容易有结果。所以目前先不要结婚。”  
  
“但是如果马龙没办法控制局面呢？”  
  
“有许昕。”  
  
王励勤一愣。“你觉得他能控制住？”  
  
张继科笑了笑。“他总有点歪魔邪道的，而且刘国梁就吃他这套。”  
  
“太冒险了。”王励勤皱着眉头。“结婚虽然是下下策，但总也稳妥，你可以留在东北行营，转为地下身份。”  
  
“那我就会失去马龙的信任。他随便想想都能明白怎么一回事。”张继科捧着茶杯吹了吹。“结婚这件事，我俩个人没意见，但是局势不利于长远发展。”  
  
王励勤沉吟着。“不结婚的话……”  
  
“我会在革命胜利后，娶许昕。”张继科打断他，开玩笑似的说。“我以前也跟组织要求过，我加入组织的先决条件就是要保一个人，现在他成了我的同志，那我就把那个保字去掉，我要他一个人就可以了。”  
  
“这，你的功劳我们都记得，但咱们的纪律你也记得吧。那必须他乐意啊！”王励勤觉得这个张继科还真有点霸道。  
  
“嘿嘿，”张继科笑出声，身体向椅子里放松的一躺。“你可以明天跟他聊聊，看看是不是把该安排的人都安排妥了？”  
  
“这么有自信？”王励勤挑了挑眉。“你就不怕他拒绝？”  
  
“我怕！”张继科起身，走到书架前。“我眼睁睁的看着他和姚彦同志走在一起，看着其他人对他虎视眈眈，我也怕一个不留神他就跑了。”  
  
拿出一本春秋。“但这些我都能把他抓回来，我更怕他牺牲。”  
  
“你这个想法容易造成麻烦，地下工作者不能……”王励勤有点着急。  
  
张继科摆摆手打断他。“个人感情是地下工作的不安定因素，我也知道，但是我的信仰从一开始就是为了他。”  
  
灯光下张继科的脸，刀削斧刻一般的英挺，却带出偏执与疯狂。“我已经隐藏了太久，久到没有许昕，我都不能确定自己是谁了。”  
  
王励勤噎住了。半晌，点了点头。“你是特殊党员，我也不多问了。你注意自己和许昕的安全。如果不结婚，那你的身份依旧要对许昕保密。”  
  
张继科点点头。“王励勤同志，我会在之后的工作中，介入许昕和姚彦同志表面上的感情，搅浑王皓眼里这池子水。姚彦同志那边，你要多安抚了。”  
  
许昕清晨上车直接开往东湖。  
  
王励勤穿着一身棉袍站在湖边等着他。  
  
“你事情都安排好了？”  
  
许昕点了点头。“姚彦那边，我已经传达了。”  
  
王励勤看了他一眼。“你乐意结婚？”  
  
“大力哥！不带你这么问的！是你们要求我结婚的！”许昕脸一下就红了。  
  
“你是真为了同志安全呢？还是觉得那个人就是张继科所以才答应的？”王励勤挑眉看着他。  
  
“我一定是为了同志安全的，当然，那个，如果是张继科，我会更高兴吧。”许昕别过脸去。  
  
“你小子！”王励勤推了他一把。“你就甭想美事了，接到指示，任务取消。”  
  
许昕一愣。“什么？那昨天姚彦不是白哭了？我也白安排一堆事儿啦！我差点都要去王皓那里去承认自己和张继科有一腿了！”  
  
王励勤听着他磨叨，心里一阵的佩服张继科，他还真把这小子拿捏的稳啊。“哼，我都要替姚彦哭了，你小子心里压根没人家。”  
  
许昕嘟着嘴不服。“谁说没有！姚彦她是我最珍贵的同志战友，会比我的亲人都亲，不然昨天她哭的我一大衣鼻涕眼泪的，我都认了。”  
  
“人家一个女孩子哭你件大衣，你都计较！”王励勤瞪眼看着他。  
  
“那是十米元一米的进口毛呢料子做的，多大风土吹过去都千尘不染的！”许昕瘪嘴。  
  
“你穿黄金啊！”王励勤都跳起来了。“这么奢侈！你一身行头不得养活一个部队啊！”  
  
许昕笑笑。“这不都是公款嘛！不占白不占。”随手从口袋里拿出一盒雪茄递给王励勤。“爱抽不抽啊！你知道的，反正我不抽烟，你不拿着，也便宜我这边的贪官了啊！”  
  
王励勤看着他，恨恨的一把拿了。“回头找人去黑市卖了去！”  
  
“随便！”许昕挤眉弄眼的。“大力哥，那，那个同志不结婚的话，能安排好吗？”  
  
“这就要看你了。组织要你配合的事情有很多。”王励勤叹了口气。  
  
“配合什么？”许昕盯着他。“继续和姚彦同志搞对象？还是和张继科同志搞对象？”  
  
王励勤照着他脑袋就拍了一下。“你小子就总想着这点儿事！”  
  
“也有别的事儿！”许昕笑呵呵的摸了摸头。“这三个月东北无战事，咱们可以好好休养生息。”  
  
“为什么？”王励勤有点惊讶。  
  
“上峰下达指令了，要求两个月内内部整改，强调纪律信仰。估计和一二八事件有关，你想想，一整支部队啊，都叛变给咱们了，铁定是要内部整顿了。按照督察处这个办事效率，一个月拖两个月，这事儿没三四个月绝对办不完。”许昕得意洋洋的。  
  
王励勤一拍大腿。“你跟他分析的还真是一样啊！”  
  
许昕歪着脑袋看他。“你说的他，是我想的那个他吧。”  
  
“哈哈，这我就不说了。”  
  
夏露偷偷的盯着姚彦，看着她昨天红着眼圈从公园回来，又看着她今天早自习结束跑去门口和一个高大的男人见了一面，回来一副开开心心的样子。  
  
思前想后，她觉得无非就是一个女孩子的感情问题。  
  
姚彦在女子医学院真是风云人物。夏露一被安排进入学校，关于姚彦的各种八卦就铺天盖地的压了过来。  
  
一个是军统派驻过来的文秀书法老师，一个是霸道的军统公子哥儿，一个是没见过人却听说过的军统官二代。  
  
夏露想，你们说的这些人，有两个都审过我。那个文秀的将自己逼入绝境，那个官二代一直敲着边鼓威胁要上刑。  
  
这要是公开出来，自己大概也是风云人物了。但是姚彦的事情无非伤个名节，自己的伤命。  
  
夏露暗暗的咬牙，当初犯什么傻？吃苦受累不说，最后还要躲着这里，跟阴沟里的老鼠一样苟且的活着。  
  
那两个害自己变节的人，和这个姚彦都有着千丝万缕的联系。  
  
凭什么你可以游刃有余的活在阳光之下！  
  
不屑的看着姚彦独自一人去上课，连个朋友都没有，心里只有男人而已！  
  
许昕埋头抓着文件，心里寻思着张继科的事情。  
  
结婚是圆了自己长久以来的念想，但是隐患太大。所以自己本打算今天去和王皓坦白，说他们俩就在继科儿喝醉了的那个晚上，天雷勾动地火了，好给结婚铺垫一下。  
  
但是经不起推敲。  
  
许昕为了结婚，想了很多办法，最后都圆的勉强。但是他还是想和张继科结婚。时间不长也没事……  
  
结果今早这个任务取消了，自己一方面是松了口气，另一方面却格外的失落，好像自己和张继科的可能性又远了一点。  
  
棒槌就是此时偷摸进来的。  
  
他轻手轻脚的溜到许昕的身后，一伸手就捏上了肩膀，手劲适度，开始按摩。  
  
“哥你累了吧！”  
  
许昕微微闭上眼让他按着。“又打听出什么了？”  
  
“哥，这龙公子吧，昨天在王督察办公室大吵大闹，一个楼都听见了。老大不就过去了嘛。俩人就动手了。”  
  
许昕一愣。“动手啦？老大和龙公子？你们就让他们动手？”  
  
棒槌赶紧给他捶肩。“那哪儿能啊！咱们几个弟兄跟着呢。可督察大队的那群玩意儿也在，昨天打的那叫乱啊！”  
  
“谁赢了？”  
  
“谁都没赢，都挂了点儿彩。”棒槌颇有点可惜。“哥，老这么下去，兄弟们都有点受不了了。那总部的龙公子太厉害了啊。咱们不少兄弟都不知道该跟着谁了。”  
  
许昕一皱眉头。“你是说，兄弟们也分总部派和地方派了？”  
  
棒槌小声的贴近。“也分了。”  
  
“那我算哪一头儿的？”许昕看了看他。“说我是总部派的，我是被人家总部给踢出来的。说我是地方派的，我比龙公子没早来两天。”  
  
棒槌赶紧低头。“哥，你，你，你可别这么说。兄弟们就差管你叫亲爹了，你可不知道，那香烧的可旺了！”  
  
“甭拍马屁。”许昕放下文件，懒得搭理棒槌。  
  
“哥，这不是拍马屁，真是急事儿了，哥你得表个态，咱们总务的兄弟好知道站哪边了。不然真就该分派了。”  
  
“敢！”许昕一拍桌子！吓得棒槌一激灵。许昕脑子转了转。“你的意思是，龙公子开始挖我们的墙角了？”  
  
“哥，这事儿你知道就得了。”棒槌赶紧小声说。  
  
“那，主任是什么态度啊？”  
  
“他能有什么态度啊！还不就是两边安抚，我看着就是按下了葫芦浮起了瓢。乱了！”  
  
刘国梁坐在会议室的主位上，手边放着茶杯。  
  
下手一圈人，泾渭分明的分成了两个半圆。  
  
右手边坐着马龙，张继科。  
  
左手边坐着王皓，陈玘，许昕。  
  
双方都低垂着眼睛，不打招呼也没有目光接触。  
  
刘国梁尴尬的坐在中间看了看，连许昕都换上了军装，一副肃穆的样子。  
  
许昕心里也是几个算盘打的噼啪响，收集了各种下面的八卦风闻，就是要在这个局里留下张继科，还不能得罪了其他人。  
  
“你们看看！看看！都什么样子！”刘国梁烦躁的点了点桌子。  
  
马龙嘴角青着一块，陈玘更是连绑带都上了，表明自己受伤严重。  
  
“你们在窝里斗成这样也不嫌难看！怎么着？还想把架打到南市去给大小容看看吗！”  
  
几个人都装傻不吱声。  
  
“成！你们都比我厉害，上面都有人为你们说话。”刘国梁怒气冲冲的看了眼张继科。“就这么一晚上，总部差不多所有处长都把电话打我这里来了！你们说！我该向着谁！”  
  
张继科沉着脸，眼睛看桌上的茶杯。马龙则是挑眉转了转手腕的表。  
  
王皓和陈玘眼神目视前方，没有答话的意思。  
  
只有许昕，使劲的点头，一副受教的样子。  
  
刘国梁越看越气，一巴掌拍在了桌上，连杯子都跟着震了一下。“都没用！东北行营还是我说了算！”  
  
几个人都跟着吓了一跳。  
  
马龙摸了一下嘴角。“主任，那些处长的话可以不听，但这事情总要有个是非曲直吧。”  
  
“我可以告诉你，之所以让他走，我觉得他不可靠！”王皓冷不丁也亮了牌面。  
  
“王督察，我看是你想排除异己吧！”张继科抬眼看了看。“我不可靠？证据呢！想搬我这块石头也可以，总要看看是给多大份量的佛爷腾地！”  
  
刘国梁眼皮直跳，昨天张继科躲办公室没出来，现在一出来也是咄咄逼人。  
  
“王皓，自从我们和刘主任来到东北行营以后，你就觉得我们碍事，挡你们财路了是吧！”马龙此时也一拍桌子开始吼。  
  
陈玘眼睛一下都瞪圆了，跟着就站起来！  
  
两人隔着桌子又开始要打架。  
  
许昕一把抱住了陈玘的腰。  
  
刘国梁哆哆嗦嗦的指着他们。“我这造了什么孽了，没有一个让我省心的啊！”  
  
张继科也没含糊。“说我不可靠，拿出证据来！爷在总部干了这么多年，真当总部都是瞎子！”  
  
王皓也是气的不行，他身体本就差点，开始咳嗽了。  
  
许昕看着时机到了。  
  
“你们这是干嘛啊！想把先生气死啊！”他伸手安抚着几个人。“咱们都是手足，有什么事情不能坐下慢慢说吗，非要舞刀弄枪的！”  
  
几个人相互看了一眼。  
  
刘国梁已经扶着胸口顺半天气了。“你们，你们这是跟谁过不去？我看就是跟我过不去啊！”  
  
许昕赶紧过去给他拿了药片。“龙公子啊！不是我说你，你真是长幼不分了，你还跟先生要是非曲直，你不明白吗？咱们在先生这儿，手心手背都是肉啊！”  
  
马龙狠狠的瞪了他一眼，许昕权当没看见。“你的心情我能理解，你觉得继科儿是你表弟嘛！你替他出头那是天经地义。但是我觉得这事儿还是出在继科儿身上！”  
  
张继科冲着他翻了一个白眼。许昕也权当没见。“你说人继科儿干的好好的，干嘛非要给他调走？”  
  
王皓深吸了一口气。“皓哥你知道现在外头怎么说的？光要是传个地方派排除异己就好啦！那都是传的我哥和继科儿搞一起，你是为了这个才调走继科儿的！”  
  
王皓眼睛瞪的浑圆，愤怒的拍桌子！“这是谁他妈的胡说八道的！”  
  
陈玘也是急了。“冤枉死我得了！我这日子就够难过了！弟儿，告诉我是谁！我去割了他舌头！”  
  
“你还能都给割了啊！说这话的人多了去了！”许昕赶紧给他往下压。“你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧，其实这都没多大事儿，就是个误会！”  
  
许昕一副由衷的表情。“龙公子呢，是想去继科儿的嫌疑。我皓哥呢，不想被扣贪污的帽子。”  
  
众人都暗自心里点了一下题。有对的，有不对的，但谁都不能说什么出来了。  
  
“其实继科儿绝对不是革命党！老师你看龙公子那是徇私枉法的人吗？甭说是继科儿，就是他亲爹活着，他该办也会办的！”  
  
马龙咬牙要起身，被张继科一把拦住。许昕则是淡定的冲他压了压手。  
  
“龙公子，你要真说皓哥贪污，这事儿咱们得说道说道了。蔡老板在的时候就已经给皓哥下过定论了，抗残的时候，就两口子在这里苦撑，六年啊！总部可没给过一分钱，没派过一个人啊！你要说把这六年皓哥他们应得的待遇，咱们换成钱，一笔一笔加起来的话，龙公子，我现在带你去他们家，你看看他们的财产，这算不算贪污！”  
  
几个人都被许昕有理有据的说法给唬住了，他这些话要是较真都不行，但是现在事情往好的一面去了，自己仿佛都占理，就都听之任之了。  
  
刘国梁叹了口气。“今天，大昕啊，把话都挑明了，那我也说一句，哪儿有总部派和地方派啊？那我是算哪头啊？咱们关起门来是一家人，就不要这么内斗啦！继科儿的事情，我觉得保密局那边也不是非他不可，让他们往总部要人去。今天就这样吧，散会！”  
  
许昕留到最后，给刘国梁搀扶起来。  
  
“这么多的弟子啊，就只有你最贴心啊！”  
  
“恩师，这不都是情绪不好嘛。好多事儿就算啦。”  
  
刘国梁点点头，算是对这个结果满意了。  
  
傍晚，马龙坐在自己的房间里，在白纸上写写画画。  
  
灯光打在他的脸上大片阴影。  
  
“来人！”  
  
一名特务赶紧的跑了进来。“长官。”  
  
“派去陕中的人回来了没？”  
  
陕中，姚彦档案里教过书的地方。  
  
“还没回来长官。不过也快了，就这几天吧。”小特务算了算日子。“长官，需要这么查嘛？”  
  
马龙抬起头笑了一下。“总会有蛛丝马迹的。”  
  
小特务想起今天的情况。“报告长官，王督察也在查张科长的档案。”  
  
马龙点点头。“知道了，让他去查！”  
  
小特务出门之后，马龙看着桌子上那张纸，一手按住台灯的开关，一明，一暗的按着。  
  
借着灯光，上面赫然画着一个大三角，每个尖端都指向一个名字。  
  
姚彦，许昕，张继科……


	43. Chapter 43

许昕推门进了刘国梁的办公室，哈着腰给关上门，快步来到了近前。  
  
“恩师，找我有什么吩咐？”  
  
刘国梁看了看门口，确定门关上了。“防弹车给弄来没？”  
  
许昕捡了个沙发坐下。“弄来了啊！昨天就交给龙公子了！”  
  
刘国梁点点头。  
  
“不是，老师，他没跟你说吗？”许昕一拍沙发扶手。“他不是给截胡了吧！”  
  
“那倒不会。”刘国梁笑笑拿着茶杯喝了一口。“他这个人只有一点特殊，就是比咱们清高。”  
  
许昕撇了撇嘴，那个吃东西必须专门厨师做，床品必须埃国长绒棉，衣服必须是固定裁缝订做的龙公子。“恩师，他就是装！”  
  
刘国梁摆摆手，表示这个话题就到此为止吧。  
  
“婚礼安排的怎么样？”  
  
许昕抬眉毛看了看。“我的婚礼还是简单点吧，姚彦也不想太闹。”  
  
“你想什么呢！”刘国梁看着他没个正形。“你现在可没从我这里得到特批呢，等着吧你！再说了，你要办，那不得全东北的大腕都得来啊！低调点！小心有人咬你！”  
  
“那不是迟早的事儿嘛老师。”许昕咧嘴笑。“我知道您问哪个，不就是张宇镇嘛，婚礼的事儿我都张罗好了，铁路宾馆。”  
  
刘国梁皱了皱眉头。“铁路宾馆啊，好是好，就是周边环境比较复杂吧。”  
  
“老师我得跟你说，他一个革命党的叛徒，非要搞什么婚礼！这不是找人家暗地里给他一枪嘛。那革命党是啥人物都，全都是不要命的。”许昕为了这个婚礼也是忙的连轴转，一肚子抱怨。“我看，就是防弹轿车也救不了他的命。”  
  
刘国梁一摆手，“这是上面的意思嘛。一来是给人民看看，革命党快要不行了。二来是要给有意投诚过来的革命党树一个榜样嘛。”  
  
许昕撇撇嘴。“就怕到时候真来个乱子，咱们都跟着吃瓜落。”  
  
刘国梁白了他一眼，起身走到门前好好的看了看。“我这次叫你来，是有一件重要的事！”  
  
许昕赶紧走到跟前竖起耳朵来。“您说。”  
  
“这个张宇镇，要去你们总务科当副科长了。”刘国梁一脸的不爽。“这铁定是龙公子撺掇的，就他们俩联系多。”  
  
许昕都快跳起来了。“凭什么！恩师，不是给了个少将参议嘛！不行，我找龙公子去！”  
  
刘国梁一把给他拦住。“你找谁都没用，都订下来了。我可告诉你，这小子可狠着呐！一到了这边，就把革命党的秘密都给抖落了。对他以前的领导也是下手及黑。”  
  
“那，那就更不能搁我这儿啦！”许昕烦躁的走遛。  
  
“既成事实，就想办法防御吧。”刘国梁叹了口气。“你可注意，咱们那些事儿，可……”  
  
许昕只好点点头。  
  
铁路宾馆张灯结彩，花团锦簇。  
  
各路的神仙们都衣冠楚楚的向着门口一对非常不般配的男女祝贺。  
  
女方一身红礼服，容貌艳丽。  
  
男方挺瘦，驼背，一张大长脸加上宽宽的下颚骨，颧骨挺高，一双细小的眼睛，微微秃顶。  
  
许昕远处看着这对新人，偷摸跟姚彦说。“这要是不关灯，晚上看着他不得吐了？”  
  
姚彦忍不住乐喷了，用手捶了他一下。  
  
许昕今次出席，带的姚彦。也算是给众人看看，这小丫头是自己的人，不许动。  
  
俩人正聊着，王皓带着陈玘来了。  
  
“你们小两口躲这里啦？”陈玘开心的拿着酒杯递给许昕。“啥时候喝你们喜酒啊？”  
  
“我可不想办了。”许昕生怕这就给自己拽套里去。“看看这婚礼，都是我弄的，没累吐血啊！”  
  
王皓笑笑。“你这要是不办，人家姚彦能乐意吗？”  
  
许昕看了看小丫头。  
  
“我，我随意，都听他的。”姚彦收到眼神，马上回答。  
  
“看看，看看人家这觉悟！”许昕咂咂嘴。“再说了，你们是光说我，到底也没给批下来……”  
  
陈玘唉了一声。“弟儿啊，你可不知道，打架那天就给你提了，那不是，那个。”一努嘴，比向了马龙的方向。“那活阎王在嘛。为这个我没跟他再打一架。”  
  
许昕赶紧拍了拍陈玘的肩膀。“我就知道你们是我亲哥。”  
  
王皓笑嘻嘻的四处看了看。“老师在那边呢。咱们去敬酒。”  
  
一拉陈玘，跟许昕点点头就过去了。  
  
姚彦也四处张望了一下，突然拽了拽许昕。“唉？那不是夏露吗？”  
  
许昕往那边看了看，还真是。那是打扮的格外用心的夏露，比门口新娘子都还要俏丽几分。  
  
“她怎么来了？”姚彦不解的看着。  
  
“哎呀……”许昕撮了撮牙花子。“叛徒都来齐了。”  
  
姚彦笑着又捶了他一拳。“我过去看看。”  
  
许昕没拦住，看着她跑过去了。  
  
“怎么？燕子投林，离你而去啦？”张继科拿着两杯酒，递给他。  
  
如果说今天少数几个女性算是全场的鲜花，那张继科在许昕眼里，那就是全场最挺拔的翠竹。  
  
接过酒，俩人靠近一碰杯子。  
  
“我给张罗的怎么样？”许昕开心的显派。“本来是要给我自己也这么弄的，可惜啊。”意有所指。  
  
张继科低声的笑了。“我还是喜欢低调点。婚礼无非是给人看的，晚上一关灯那才是重头戏。”  
  
许昕白了他一眼。“三句话就流氓。”  
  
“我不流氓也可以，你可以流氓啊！”张继科凑近，偏头冲着他耳垂吹气。  
  
“你别这样。”许昕赶紧推了推他。“一堆人看着呢！”  
  
一只手横插过来把许昕的酒杯拿走，一饮而尽。是马龙。  
  
“你们俩聊的挺开心啊。”马龙舔了舔杯沿儿。“师弟，你挺下本，这酒还真好。”  
  
许昕皱了皱眉头。“那是当然，本来是给我自己准备的嘛。师兄要不是你给我搅和，说不定今天就是喝我喜酒了。”  
  
马龙眯着眼睛看了看他。“大昕，你还年轻，不用急，以后师兄和继科儿给你物色着。”  
  
张继科向前一步，用肩膀撞了许昕一下。“还物色什么？就我吧！”  
  
马龙脸色沉下来。“表弟，才喝就醉了？”  
  
张继科嘴角翘起来。“看着他我就醉了，这叫酒不醉人人自醉。”说完伸手一拉许昕的胳膊。“跟我不是最好，你身上哪儿我没见过？”  
  
许昕一个大红脸，但是心里明白了。  
  
张继科如此表现，说明他真的遇到危险了。  
  
马龙一把拉住张继科。“大昕，我先和继科儿去敬酒了。”  
  
“师兄，你，那个……”许昕看着马龙手都快爆青筋了。“手轻点。”  
  
马龙往远处一推张继科。“姚彦不适合你。”伸手用手背摸了他脸一下。“师兄会给你安排好的，你等着吧。”  
  
许昕不寒而栗，马龙那眼神很异样，看着自己好像就是盘子里一块肉。  
  
夏露孤单的坐在角落，四处找着人。姚彦此时跳出来坐到了她旁边。“你怎么也来啦？”  
  
她被吓了一跳。“姚彦？怎么是你？”转念一想。“哦，对了，你和许科长一起的吧。”  
  
姚彦点点头。“跟他们一群人在一起太累了。说的话也听不懂，还得一直笑，我脸都僵了。”  
  
夏露现在一点和她话家常的心思都没有。她在找一个人，一个她挑选了半天，可以当自己后台，又不会很老很丑的人。  
  
马龙此时正步上台阶，奔着二楼去了。  
  
“你还是快找许科长去吧！我先走了！”夏露起身，看都不看姚彦一眼，追去了二楼。  
  
几个高官正和马龙有说有笑。  
  
“步入这个官场，大概是我最错误的决定吧。”马龙冲几位笑笑。“官场从来都没有情感，只要有情感就是最大的弱点。”  
  
众人皆都是唏嘘不已。  
  
“龙公子！”女孩的一声呼唤，引得几人看过来，又都心照不宣纷纷告辞走开了。  
  
马龙回头看了看，对上号了，是夏露。  
  
“龙大队长，打扰您了。”夏露伸手将鬓角轻轻的别向耳后。“刚才在下面看到您，想认识一下。我叫夏露。”  
  
马龙带着一副无所谓的表情看着她，这样的男男女女他见多了，有时候是生活的调剂品，有时候则是陷阱。马龙从不亏待自己，该出手的时候也几乎都能得手。但是对自己心里的那个人，他却卑微的没一点自信。  
  
夏露把手伸向马龙，半天了，马龙只是揣着兜，就这么看着她。  
  
尴尬的将手收回，夏露挤出一个笑容。“宴会结束后，可以搭你的便车吗？”  
  
马龙抬了抬眉毛。“为什么？”  
  
“因为，”夏露微微的向他靠近，一只手扶上马龙的胳膊。“我有你想知道的事情。我也是女子医学院的。”  
  
马龙偏头看着她，突然展开一个极富魅力的笑容。“荣幸之至。”  
  
“恩师，恩师你慢点！”许昕搀扶着刘国梁，一旁的张宇镇也用手护着。  
  
“张宇镇，以后就叫你老张啦！”刘国梁一拍他的肩膀。“我可要告诉你啊，整个督察处，惹谁都没事，就一个人你可千万别得罪了。”  
  
张宇镇赶紧点头受教。  
  
“就是他！”刘国梁一推许昕的后背。“就是咱们许科长！这可是大能人啊！”  
  
张宇镇马上冲着许昕伸手。“许科长，以后就要您多关照啦！”  
  
握了握手，许昕赶紧澄清。“恩师这是喝醉了！拿我开玩笑。您可是咱们的大功臣啊！”  
  
张宇镇也赶紧客套了几句。俩人都有革命党背景，仿佛还挺有话题。  
  
“这么晚了，也不耽误你洞房花烛了。赶紧带着嫂子回家去。麻利儿的！”  
  
张宇镇开开心心的拉着年轻貌美的媳妇走了。  
  
张继科幽灵似的从旁边溜达了出来。  
  
“大昕。”  
  
许昕一瞧，这个祖宗更厉害，外套也脱了，里面的衬衫挽着袖子，领带拿在手上。  
  
“继科儿你喝多了吧！”许昕赶紧过去扶住他。  
  
张继科借力将许昕给兜在了怀里。下巴抵在他肩膀上。“大昕，你要什么女人？女人能像我一样给你快乐？”说着手还不老实的在腰上捏了一把。  
  
许昕都快跳起来了。  
  
王皓正好过来，眼神变了一下。  
  
马龙此时也过来了，从后面把张继科拉开，给架了起来。“喝成这样，也不丢人！”  
  
许昕把折腾掉的外套给拿起来，递给马龙。“龙公子，你先带他回去，我收拾完回去给他熬点汤。”  
  
马龙接过外套看了看他。“你晚上老老实实的呆着，不许上楼去。”  
  
“凭什么？”张继科摇摇晃晃的还搭话了。“大昕，你今晚过来陪哥哥！”  
  
马龙气的脸更白了。“我陪你行了吧！”架着人往外要走。  
  
姚彦穿好大衣出门来找许昕，就看到张继科一把拉住许昕的领子，说着晚上等他，龙公子则是狠狠的往外拖着人。  
  
“许昕！”姚彦生气的一跺脚！  
  
许昕一激灵，赶紧扒拉开张继科的手，向后退了一步站好。“他喝醉了。”  
  
姚彦怒气冲冲奔着他就去了，一伸手拉住了他的脸颊，向外拉。  
  
“哎呀哎呀！”许昕疼的直叫。  
  
冷不丁手却被拍开了，张继科不知道什么时候挣脱了马龙。  
  
“松手。”他双手捧着许昕被捏红了的脸，轻轻的揉了揉。“这么大劲儿，我心疼。”  
  
马龙飞快的反应过来，一把拉住张继科，也不架着了，强硬的给拉走了。  
  
姚彦委屈的看着许昕。  
  
“他真喝醉了。”许昕赶紧伸手去够姚彦。  
  
姚彦一扭身子，自己走了。  
  
王皓在台阶上冷冷的看着。  
  
马龙推着张继科回到房间里。  
  
“表弟，明天离开这里。”马龙摘了手套，坐在了沙发里。“甭装醉了。”  
  
张继科身体顿了一下。“你什么意思？”  
  
“那两个人是你杀的！”马龙一拍桌子。“是你替许昕杀的！”  
  
张继科回头看着他。“两个人？”  
  
马龙瞪着眼睛。  
  
“你是说招待所里？”张继科笑了笑。“凭什么说是我？证据呢？”  
  
马龙恼怒的起身。“你以为天衣无缝？！我能想到，那王皓就能想到！”  
  
“没有证据你说什么都白搭。”张继科不客气的一推马龙。“替许昕杀的？你可想好了，你是打算踢他出局，还是想弄死他？”  
  
马龙被他推的向后一步。“你们俩是什么党派我都不管，我抓你们好歹能活命！但是你们不能拖我的后腿，让王皓抓住我的把柄！”  
  
“为什么不是你在拖我的后腿！”张继科瞪着马龙。  
  
“我拖后腿？我看你是欠管教了！”马龙把外套一脱，摔在了地上。“我还真准备了一个单间，打算抓了许昕就关里面。现在我看出来了，得先关你！”  
  
张继科一脚踹开了挡在俩人中间的茶几。“好啊表哥。你准备的这个单间，不会就打算瞒着我，把他在那屋里给吃了吧！”  
  
一拳毫不客气的冲着张继科脸上过去。“你没猜错！我会让他从身体到心理，只接受我一个人。”  
  
张继科险险躲开，回手一拳打马龙的肚子。“你想得美！他是我的！”  
  
表兄弟俩插招换式的打在了一起。  
  
一开始还是有点功夫，到了后来就不管不顾了，扭打在一起。  
  
许昕回来楼下，听着楼上乱七八糟的响。心说这是喝了多少？赶紧下厨房去熬醒酒汤。  
  
夏露站在车旁等着龙公子送张继科回来。许久也不见人影。冻的跑回了车上。


	44. Chapter 44

一个电话把许昕从厨房里给叫了出来。看了看醒酒汤应该差不多了，许昕赶紧关了火去接电话。  
  
“来我这里一趟。”王皓的声音传来，随即电话挂断。  
  
许昕觉得这还真是忙乱的一天。赶紧把醒酒汤盖好盖子，闷上。自己穿了件外套向着对面王皓家跑去。  
  
马龙和张继科好歹还是收了力道，或者也可以说是真没力气继续打了。  
  
房间里一团乱。  
  
“继科儿，你别以为自己能逃出生天。”马龙搬起一个单人沙发，倒在上面。  
  
“哈，你杀了我得了，然后直接去容公子那里邀功，保证你连升三级。”张继科躺在地上。  
  
“我不会这么做，我得对得起小姨！”  
  
“你现在这个样子，就算对得起我妈？守着好好的家业不去经商，非要进官场！”张继科搓了一把脸。  
  
“我要当官！当足够大的官！”马龙恨恨的咬牙。  
  
“所以我和许昕都不重要，我们就是你的垫脚石。”张继科笑了。“马龙，你早就这么想吧。你想把我们俩都关起来，然后像狗一样忠诚的守着你。”  
  
马龙起身，把扔在地上的外套拿起来拍了拍土。“你激怒我没用，现在你必须离开。”  
  
张继科躺在地上不理他。  
  
“表弟，夏露还在等着我。”马龙戴上帽子，随便拿出酒柜里一瓶酒喝了口。“珍惜你在这里的时间吧。”  
  
许昕进门就看到王皓衣服都没换，站在客厅里等着他。  
  
“皓哥，找我有事儿？”许昕飞跑过来，十几米的距离，冬天也是很冷。  
  
“你听着，你要是做对不起姚彦的事，再跟那个张继科不清不楚的，你，可别怪我不客气。”  
  
许昕一愣。“我没有啊！”  
  
“你以为我们都是瞎的？”王皓冷哼了一声。“我跟你直说吧，我想把他调走不是没有根据的。这个人不可靠！”  
  
“不可靠？”许昕心知肚明，但是他没想到王皓会这么直白的告诉自己，脸上还是带了惊讶。“他有什么问题啊？你们谁都不跟我说。皓哥，你别因为招待所那档子事儿之后，就对谁都怀疑啊。”  
  
“我怀疑你了吗？”王皓那双杏眼眯起来看着他。  
  
许昕一下就不敢说话了。  
  
这不是不怀疑我，而是打算敲山震虎了。  
  
“现在，我觉得他问题更大。”王皓随意的溜达了几步。“想当初我那么撮合你们，他不同意。现在呢？他又上赶着招惹你。”  
  
许昕不解的看着王皓。“他想干嘛？”  
  
“是不是想靠上你这棵大树，让人不敢轻易的动他呢？”  
  
“他用我？有他表哥呢！”许昕皱眉头。  
  
“那或者，他，还有别的目的……”王皓审视的眼神看着许昕。“你自己好好想想吧！”  
  
许昕走出王皓家门，马龙正好出来，夏露赶紧下车来扶他。  
  
“龙公子？继科儿闹完了？”许昕紧走几步到跟前。“怎么这么大酒味？你们又喝了？！”  
  
马龙看着夏露，“我喝酒了，你来开车吧。这辆车，以后你开。”  
  
许昕一看，这是公然秀恩爱了，想自己要不要下次也当着大家面跟姚彦来一次？指着自己那辆……不过小丫头不会开车啊……  
  
一件皮大衣给兜头罩在了脑袋上，打断了许昕的妄想。  
  
他赶紧把头给晃出来。  
  
“不用还我了！呢子好看，没皮的暖和。挑人和挑衣服是一个意思，实用才是最好的。”马龙把帽子一摘，丢在车上。  
  
“你没事吧？”许昕确实也是冷，没把大衣扔回给他。  
  
马龙笑了笑，搂住夏露。“走吧。”  
  
夏露眼中充满了欣喜，拉开车门上车了。  
  
“这是要干嘛啊？之前说给我物色一个，现在自己先给自己找了一个啊！”看着车远去，许昕披着马龙的大衣有点懵，今天一个两个的都话里有话。  
  
拿了醒酒汤，许昕敲张继科的门。  
  
“直接进来。”  
  
“狗哥！你家这是怎么了？！”一进门就是满屋子狼藉，张继科就穿着衬衫单裤的躺在地上。“你快起来！你这是干嘛了！”  
  
“我在等你。”张继科伸出一只手，许昕赶紧找了个平地方放下醒酒汤，走过去拉住他给拖起来。  
  
“不对，你和马龙动手了！”许昕焦急的摸着张继科的胳膊腿。“伤到没有？你厉害是厉害，但是马龙那个吃肉的比你这个吃素的壮啊！”  
  
“我比他能打，也比他抗打，你放心吧。”一把搂住许昕，把他抱在怀里。“你怎么穿着他的衣服？”  
  
许昕赶紧退出来，扶着他的肩膀。“我今天算是见了神事儿了！我跟他当了好几年师兄弟，总算见你表哥近了女色了！”  
  
张继科扬了扬眉毛。“夏露？”  
  
“那叫一个牛气。”许昕点头，学着马龙的样子。“这车，以后就给你开了。”  
  
“大衣怎么回事？”张继科毫不买账。  
  
“对，他这个大方的把车给美女开了，然后转头就把大衣扔给我。告诉我挑衣服跟挑人一样，好看没用，得要实用的。”许昕把大衣脱了下来。“我想了想，我挑人眼光一向不错的，这大衣回头你得空给你表哥吧。”  
  
“实用？”张继科嗤笑了一下，使劲推了把许昕，欺身给他压到唯一没被波及的床上。“让他见识见识什么叫实用。”  
  
“狗哥！继科儿！你别激动！”许昕伸手推他。“实用不实用的，我不是一样喜欢穿呢子大衣，不喜欢皮大衣嘛！”  
  
张继科扯开他的领口。“为什么？”  
  
“因为皮大衣沉啊！穿着沉啊！”许昕手忙脚乱的比划着。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”张继科忍不住笑了，人没有松开许昕，一下就趴在他身上。  
  
“狗哥，你起来再笑！”许昕往上抬了抬身体。张继科也笑着仰去了一边。  
  
俩人就这么并排的躺着。  
  
“狗哥，现在你该承认自己的身份了吧？”许昕歪头看过去。  
  
“你什么时候发现的？”张继科也歪头看过来。  
  
“我挺早就发现了。刚住一起的那封信，南站出事儿的时候你给我披大衣，还有……”  
  
“那是你想象力丰富。”张继科打断他。“说点重点。”  
  
“那我确定就是招待所里了。”许昕嘟着嘴有点不开心。  
  
“你，其实也不算是自作多情，南站之后，我知道你难受，只能这样安慰你。”张继科微微蹙眉。“你真挺敏感。”  
  
许昕坐起来，眼圈红了，眼泪晃荡着要掉下来。  
  
张继科赶紧也起来，把他按在了自己怀里。“对不起，对不起，瞒了你这么久，看着你难受这么久。”  
  
感觉到自己胸口的衬衫微微的湿了。“大昕，没事，狗哥在这里。”  
  
“我就是高兴。”怀里闷闷的出声。  
  
夏露换了一身居家穿的真丝连衣裙，介于睡衣和常服之间。  
  
马龙坐在客厅的沙发上，不客气的吃着水果。“你很漂亮。”  
  
夏露腼腆的笑了笑。  
  
“但是我从来不相信一个变节者。”马龙又拿起来一块苹果，嘎嘣脆的嚼了起来。  
  
“说不定，我是特殊的一个。”夏露僵了一下，随后却走到了马龙的身边，贴着他坐下。  
  
马龙毫无感觉的继续吃着。“理由呢！”  
  
“也许，我参加革命党是一个错误。”夏露整个身子倚了过来。  
  
“这并不是一个好的理由。”马龙笑了，由着夏露贴近。“来，咱们来谈谈姚彦吧。”  
  
夏露震惊的坐起身来。“你也喜欢姚彦？！”  
  
马龙皱了皱眉头，向前探身，扣住了夏露的腰肢。“我喜欢你。”  
  
夏露一下被拽入了他的怀抱，脸红心跳的厉害，双眼盯着他，不知道该做什么反映，她毕竟也还是年轻。  
  
“跟我谈谈，她是不是革命党？”马龙的眼睛好像会勾魂一样。  
  
“她就是革命党。”夏露喃喃的说，靠的太近，她能感觉到身体在发热。  
  
“为什么？”马龙嘴角微微扬起一点。  
  
“我的直觉。还有我对革命党的熟悉。”夏露本也没多想，现在更无暇顾及，她满门心思就是勾引马龙，给自己找个靠山，如果能让姚彦倒霉，她会更开心。  
  
“你一直在监视她吗？”马龙的呼吸吐在她的脸上，夏露觉得自己快要化了。  
  
“差不多。”她忍不住伸手搂住马龙的脖子，她期待一个吻。  
  
马龙却拉开了她，起身弹了弹自己的衣服。“你可真够阴险的。”  
  
许昕在张继科怀里把眼泪都擦干净了才抬头出来，张继科捧着他的脸笑了。“怪狗哥吗？欺负你这么久，也骗了你这么久。”  
  
“我不怪你。”许昕眼眶还是红红的。“因为我们的斗争环境，太残酷了。”  
  
张继科再度抱住了他，死死的搂着，好像要把许昕都揉进自己的肉里。  
  
这就是我的太阳！  
  
“大昕，我之所以不能再隐瞒身份了，是因为咱们俩现在处境都非常危险。”张继科慢慢平复了一下心情，松开怀抱，拉着许昕坐下。  
  
“是师兄他发现了什么吗？”许昕开始考虑从头到尾的破绽。  
  
“他没有证据。”张继科叹了口气，“但是他已经确定了。”  
  
“他已经怀疑你了！”许昕紧张的不行。“也是，不管怎么想，王皓和陈玘不会做这种事情，不是你就是我。但是都熟悉我没体力干这事儿，他们自然就明白是两个人了。”  
  
张继科点点头。“一共五个人，排除掉其他，就只有你和我。”  
  
“难怪王皓今天会拉住我说你不可靠。”许昕握拳。“他不会已经掌握到什么了？”  
  
“不会。”张继科非常的笃定。“不会有什么证据是王皓知道而表哥不知道的，他们是一种人。”  
  
“那！马龙会对你下手吗？！”许昕最怕的就是这个。  
  
“他会。但是我不知道他会怎么做。”张继科看着许昕的样子，摸了摸他的手安抚。“比起我，更需要担心的是姚彦。”  
  
“姚彦！”许昕眼珠转了转。“没错，他对付你，好歹是亲表弟，他下不了狠手。他要是想打掉我，就必须抓住薄弱环节，只有姚彦。”  
  
“咱们三个，只有她的斗争经验最不丰富。”张继科点点头。“只要抓到姚彦的把柄，你就在他手心里了。”  
  
“我去联系大力哥，让小丫头撤离！”许昕心急火燎的。“我被抓住无非是一条命，我也不怕他上刑，不能让姚彦受这个罪。”  
  
张继科暗暗的想，抓住你，我还真不怕，倒是抓姚彦才是问题。  
  
“对了！马龙现在和夏露在一起！那个叛徒和姚彦同校。你表哥这个品位怎么越降越低啊！以前好歹还是些没脑子的公子少爷，现在怎么连个叛徒都乐意了！就因为是女的啊！”许昕恼怒的抱怨。  
  
“哼，我表哥看不上她的，这样算是各取所需，一拍即合吧。”张继科冷哼了一下。“夏露这个变节者，在军统也不会有人看得起她，她需要一个靠山，我表哥最合适。而且，她家有钱……”  
  
“你们家没钱啊！”许昕都快跳起来了。“你家在哪儿还没个产业了！你说他图钱？”  
  
“没那么夸张。”张继科摆了摆手。“家业大不见得就不爱占便宜，送上门的，不用白不用。”  
  
“越有钱越抠门。”许昕翻了个白眼。  
  
“更重要的，她能盯着姚彦。”张继科赶紧拉住他飞驰的想象力。  
  
“惨了！和大力哥联系的时间是后天。”许昕纠结着。“来得及吗？”  
  
其实，许昕担心的对象，还是错了，张继科消失了。  
  
忍住了心急，许昕直接去找了王皓。  
  
“皓哥，张继科哪儿去了？”  
  
王皓从桌子后面抬头看了他一眼。“你这是还想跟他不清不楚？”  
  
“皓哥！这人突然就消失了，你不觉得有问题嘛？”许昕赶紧的走到门口四处望了望，把门关上。  
  
王皓想了想。“我倒是听说，今天早上龙公子给他请的假，说是病了，得回老家去静养。”  
  
“这可明显不对。”许昕挑眉。“昨天大活人可蹦哒了一天呢，今天就病了。这里头能没事？”  
  
“你的意思……龙公子要干什么了？”王皓皱眉。  
  
“你趁现在去问问主任，铁定有事儿！我挨屋等你。”  
  
王皓这一去，大概得有一小时，回来表情严肃。  
  
“大昕。”  
  
许昕把手里碾碎的香烟一扔。“皓哥，怎么样？主任说什么？”  
  
王皓表情变了又变，最终叹了口气。“张继科的事情没任何问题，有问题的是你。主任让我赶紧跟你说一下。”  
  
“我？”许昕指了指自己。“他们想干嘛？”  
  
“想让你去春市出差一段时间。”王皓烦躁的来回溜达。“龙公子把你给告了。”  
  
许昕脑子里来回转了好几个圈，最后还是脱口而出。“我找主任去！这就是想给我弄走，要动我女人！”  
  
“大昕！你别冲动！”王皓赶紧拉住往外走的许昕。“情况非常不好，龙公子这次动用了很大的关系，电话是从容公子侍从室直接打过来的啊！”  
  
许昕咬牙看着王皓。“那我不能就这么走了啊！姚彦那是我的女人啊！”  
  
“还有个办法！”王皓笑了笑。“主任也是想问问你的意思。”  
  
“什么主意？”许昕看着王皓那淡定的样子。  
  
“先把婚事儿办了，带着一起去！”


	45. Chapter 45

马龙，要向自己全面开战了。  
  
他隐忍了这么久，终于安排好了布局，要动手了。  
  
许昕看着王皓。“我要是想结婚，就得让主任去特批。”  
  
“这怕什么？”王皓笑了笑。“订婚总是可以的，学可以休，有了这个名义，跟你去春市就不用担心了。”  
  
“先订婚，办个订婚礼，期间主任去批文？然后批文下来就直接扯证结婚！”许昕想了想。“批的下来吗？”  
  
“订婚礼办的隆重点，可以就当做婚礼办，批的下来就直接结婚，批不下来也让他们知道……这就是结婚。”王皓眼睛带着得意。“你小子该高兴！提前白落了一个大姑娘。”  
  
许昕点点头。“皓哥，你去跟主任报批，我去找姚彦。”  
  
“成！”王皓挺高兴，这件事成了，张继科那个家伙就沾不上了。“大昕，先保密，一定要暗地办。”  
  
王励勤一拍桌子。“这是胡闹！”  
  
“龙公子施压调走我，自然就是要对小丫头动手。”许昕也很纠结。“我担心他已经对继科儿下手了。”  
  
“你已经知道他的身份了？”王励勤挑了挑眉。  
  
“恩。是头天告诉我的，今天人就说被送回老家了。”许昕忧心忡忡。  
  
“如果没猜错，应该是被软禁了。”王励勤点点头。“既然龙公子有意隐瞒，说明张继科同志现在还没有危险。龙公子也怕自己表弟的污点会影响他的仕途。”  
  
许昕现在也是百爪挠心，担心张继科的安全，害怕姚彦被害。  
  
“现在，就两条路。”许昕叹了口气。“要么组织将姚彦撤离。要么就结婚。”  
  
王励勤摇了摇头。“撤离的话，你就直接暴露在敌人面前了。结婚也只是缓兵之计，你们俩一荣俱荣，一损俱损。”  
  
“我不怕暴露。”许昕看着王励勤。“如果继科儿是被龙公子软禁，那他的目的就是要孤立我。从姚彦下手，也是要抓我而已。”  
  
“我们两名同志宁肯牺牲也要保护你，你还敢说自己不怕暴露！”王励勤狠狠的瞪他一眼。“你们先按照王皓的意思，订婚，张罗这个假婚礼来拖延敌人的时间。我去向组织汇报情况。”  
  
“继科儿他……”  
  
“我们已经在寻找了。”王励勤安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀。“我们不会让他成为第二个阿饭，要相信组织！”  
  
张继科看着自己的私人物品一件一件的放在了这间囚室里。  
  
“这么多东西你居然都给搬来了。”伸手拿起一瓶酒。“我酒柜已经空了吧。”  
  
“你的书柜都已经搬过来了，酒柜算什么。”马龙笑笑。“怎么样？这里布置的还不错吧！”  
  
张继科看看那扇铁门，“这就是你给他预备的？”  
  
“是啊，让你先享用了。”马龙笑笑。“荣幸吧！”  
  
张继科没理他，随手拿了本书往床上一躺。“你可以滚了。”  
  
马龙没有走，拉过一把椅子坐下。“咱们聊聊。”  
  
“好啊！”翻身也坐起来。“聊聊怎么逼供？我还真不怕打，这你知道。”  
  
“我不会对你动刑！”马龙神情肃穆。“你想从这个门里出去，就只有两条路。一，证明那两个人是你杀的。二，证明不是你杀的。”  
  
“我两个都证明不了呢？”张继科挑衅的看着他。  
  
“我给你时间，你就在这里好好的想。”马龙完全不在意。  
  
“你这里好吃好喝好酒好茶的供着我，我可能得想到地老天荒了。”张继科一仰，人倒回床里。“还是软床垫！更不想走了。”  
  
“好啊。”马龙笑了笑。“那就只好再多准备一个房间，就隔壁吧。”  
  
“你去抓啊！”张继科也笑了。“抓他跟我不一样，现在抓他就是要他命。不管是贪污还是革命党。”  
  
“你们都不能配合我的话。”马龙起身走到门口。“我就只好自己想办法证明你们罪不至死了。革命党也好，贪污也好，都会有人承认的。”  
  
张继科看着他。“姚彦，张宇镇。”  
  
马龙鼓了鼓掌。“真聪明！”  
  
“马龙。”张继科看着他要推门出去。“我的硬币呢？”  
  
马龙停住。“那不是你的。”  
  
“许昕可是留给我的。”张继科看着他。“还想打一架？”  
  
“继科儿，每一枚，都是我给他找的。”马龙眼睛眯了一下。“我会把一切都拿回来，他跑不掉。”  
  
许昕回到了督察处的办公室，姚彦那边交给王励勤去通知。  
  
王皓在等着他。“姚彦那边怎么样？”  
  
“皓哥，你都多余担心。”许昕摆了摆手。“我已经想了，龙公子这么干，我认怂不行。你要是怕受连累，现在走还来得及啊！赶紧回办公室去。”  
  
“我就知道你不会老实了。”王皓笑了。“现在这个情况，就不是你一个人的事了。”走过来一拍许昕的肩膀。“保不住你，就等于保不住我们自己。你办吧，我不会袖手旁观的。”  
  
“成！”许昕一挑大拇指，随手拿起电话。“棒槌！来我办公室！”  
  
没三分钟，棒槌就跑了进来。  
  
先是对着王皓鞠躬，然后哈腰看着许昕。“哥，啥事儿？”  
  
许昕一手叉腰，一手点着桌子。“听好了啊！现在有人要搞我！我倒了，你们全家都过不上好日子，怎么办你说吧！”  
  
王皓旁边看着许昕突然一身的流氓气，有点想笑。  
  
“哥！你放心吧！”棒槌一个立正站好。“总务的这帮兄弟早就听说了！就等着你一声令下了！你说去哪儿就去哪儿！你说打谁就打谁！”  
  
“兄弟们都这么想吗？”许昕抱着胸靠在桌子上。  
  
“那必须的，敢动你，就是动我们大家的财路啊！”棒槌瞪着眼睛。“什么南市总部的，他们谁说话都不如财神爷说话好使！”  
  
许昕看了眼王皓，王皓点点头。  
  
“成，从现在开始，给我二十四小时严阵以待。明天是不是要发工资了？！”  
  
棒槌立马就明白了！“我马上就去跟会计说去！给他们督察大队把工资停了！”  
  
“去吧！”许昕满意的点点头。“整不死他们！”  
  
夏露从下午就发现姚彦欢天喜地的，但是不知道是什么事儿。  
  
按理说，龙公子摆好了局，让张宇镇顶了许昕，这消息下午姚彦就应该知道了，她怎么还这么高兴？难道她不知道？  
  
“妹妹。”她拿了朵小花溜达到班上一个姑娘身边。“给你的，多漂亮！”  
  
那个女孩是有名的八卦。“哟！夏大小姐这是哪块云彩下了雨啊？怎么想起我来了？”  
  
“这不是好奇吗？”夏露往她身边一坐。“咱们风云人物，今天怎么这么开心？”  
  
“具体的我是不知道。”姑娘往姚彦的方向看了看。“但是应该是亲事要成了。”  
  
夏露一愣。“亲事？”  
  
“对啊！就是她和许老师呗。”女孩撇撇嘴。“这些男人怎么都喜欢她那个疯疯癫癫的类型啊！”  
  
“是真的嘛？那个许老师好像级别不够吧。”夏露试探着。  
  
“不知道啊，反正是中午她亲戚来找她的，有人远处听见了一句半句的。可能当时太激动了吧，她自己声音大了点。”  
  
夏露皱了皱眉头，这事儿得告诉龙公子，他们一定有阴谋。  
  
许昕让棒槌开着车，自己仰在后面想事儿。  
  
不管真的假的，我这是大概要结婚了。  
  
继科儿现在吉凶未卜，我却要为了保护小丫头去结婚。  
  
心里真是有点堵。  
  
这都怪马龙！  
  
许昕微微握紧了拳头。我以为，在招待所里，我们之间应该发现了点什么。感情也好，阵营也好。难道，都是我的错觉？  
  
师兄啊！你下手真是够狠，亲表弟你都不客气，对我这个师弟，你大概就是不死不休了吧！  
  
“棒槌，你说咱们是办在招待所？还是也铁路宾馆啊？”许昕烦躁的想找人扯点儿闲篇儿。  
  
回答他的却是一记急刹车。  
  
夏露开着马龙的车和他们狭路相逢了。  
  
四平街非常的窄，小巷很多，但是主路却只有一条，只能容下一辆车通行。  
  
“哥！这是那活阎王的车！”棒槌眯着眼看了看，赶紧跟他汇报。  
  
许昕一脑门子的官司。“不让！”  
  
“得嘞！”棒槌现在也是干劲十足，开始拼命的按喇叭！  
  
车里的夏露是格外的焦急，她没想到会遇到许昕的车，还被堵在了这里。  
  
但是一想到自己现在有龙公子撑腰，许昕又已经是在劫难逃了，夏露觉得自己底气足了。“哼，装孙子吧！”  
  
许昕拿起座位上放的报纸，开始看起来。“棒槌，我打算差不多的时候，咱也上报发个订婚声明。”  
  
棒槌一边按着喇叭，一边算计着各种小岔道。“哥，还订婚声明干嘛！咱就是结婚声明！”  
  
许昕笑笑。“去给他点颜色看看。”  
  
“哥，好像是个女的！”棒槌瞧了瞧。“交给我吧！”  
  
夏露也没打算让路，她看着对面车上的司机下来了，打算糊弄一下。“你瞎了狗眼啊！不知道给长官让路啊！”  
  
棒槌一听，你还先发制人啊。“啥？你说啥？长官？谁啊？你啊！你个小娘们儿没好好躺那龙公子床上，怎么跑他车里去了？功夫不好让他给赶出来啦？”  
  
夏露几时听过这种污言秽语，气的直哆嗦，但她也不敢下车。  
  
“哎呦，你家那长官没在啊！我们长官可还在车里呢！小娘们儿你干脆上我们车吧！不过我们长官可看不上你这样不干净的，你也就便宜便宜我了！”棒槌开始花样的挤兑。“你说你这样的，真是瘸驴配破磨，破锅找烂盖子了。比人家姚小姐可差太远了，龙公子倒也不算瞎眼，你们合适。”  
  
旁边几个店铺出来看热闹的，笑成了一团。  
  
棒槌看气的差不多了，晃悠回车上。“哥，你坐好了！我看这女的要气疯了。”  
  
许昕也笑了半天了。“成，相信你的本事。”  
  
夏露怒火攻心，自己本来作为变节者就已经低人一头了，现在被一个司机给数落如此不堪，更用了姚彦比自己！  
  
她一脚油门就轰了下去。  
  
“喝！她还真有胆子。”棒槌看着对面的车冲了过来，一点也没紧张。  
  
要说犯坏，这群军统的老油条可都是陈玘和王皓培养出来的，脑子往大事上算是不行，但是坏水够多，遇到比自己差点的，毫不手软。  
  
许昕在车上看着自己的车飞速的后退着，过了好几个小巷都没进去回避，正琢磨棒槌这是什么意思。突然一个拐弯，进了个死胡同。  
  
夏露速度越来越快，她恨不得撞死对面车里的棒槌和许昕，油门轰到了底。  
  
突然这车却闪入了小路，而自己面前居然就是一颗树！  
  
棒槌撇撇嘴。“跟我斗！我在这里混了多少年了。”  
  
许昕听见一声巨响，扒着窗户往外看了看。“行啊棒槌！回去到会计那儿去，把督察大队的工资给弟兄们分了，你多分两成。”  
  
“得嘞哥！咱走着！”  
  
夏露缓了好一阵才清醒过来，旁边已经有不少人透过车窗向里张望，还指指点点的。  
  
一股热流从额头流下，她伸手擦了擦，是血。  
  
哇的一下趴在方向盘上哭了。  
  
马龙怒气冲冲的推门进了张继科的囚室！“许昕干的好事！”  
  
张继科没理他，大晚上的，他这屋里灯火通明，还挺温馨。  
  
“你就在这里舒服吧！”马龙走来走去的。“他要和姚彦结婚！结婚！”  
  
些微的愣了一下。“现在？”  
  
“就这几天！”马龙停下脚步，眼睛都红了。“他怎么敢！”  
  
“怎么不敢？”张继科起来走到他面前。“你把我关在这里，又让张宇镇替了他，他不结婚干嘛？拿上钱，搂着姚彦走就是了。”  
  
马龙一把薅住张继科的脖领子。“我不会让他逃走的！”  
  
“你有什么办法？”张继科扒拉开他的手。“没有我，他不当你是什么的！”  
  
马龙一拳打在了墙上。“我会让他当我是回事的！别老想着激怒我！”  
  
“表哥。”张继科拉住他，倒了一杯酒。“你为什么不告诉他，你爱他。”  
  
马龙突然就安静了，看着张继科手里血红色的酒。  
  
“只要你说出来。”张继科低头劝慰着。“他就会重新审视你，他心软，你知道的。”  
  
“他不爱我。”半晌，马龙起身。“我不会求他爱我，我只要得到他就够了。”  
  
“他只要成为我的，有没有爱情，我不急。”他走到门口。“倒是你，关在这里，爱又能怎么样？”  
  



	46. Chapter 46

刘国梁也是焦头烂额的。调动许昕虽然说是上面的意思，但是能拖延就拖延。  
  
姚彦的身份是许昕的软肋，许昕却是整个督察处的软肋。  
  
有许昕，就有钱！至于他是个什么人，什么阵营，等自己高升的时候，再算也不迟。不算都可以。  
  
不能让他被抓到把柄，这才是现在整个督察处的第一要务。  
  
刘国梁端着茶杯，看着许昕拟出来的邀请名单，商界政界的大人物都在上面。  
  
“我们觉得，声势大一点没关系。”王皓笑了笑。“不管他们俩是不是革命党，这婚一订，直接就带去春市。龙公子只要抓不到姚彦的把柄，没些日子就得让人回来。要是有问题，让春市那边发愁去。”  
  
“也只好先这样。”刘国梁点点头。“那个张宇镇……”  
  
“他没大昕那个本事，身份又比较特殊。”王皓冷哼了一声。“龙公子给他搁在总务，无非是一旦自己抓不到把柄，就用他当替罪羊。”  
  
刘国梁压低了声音。“就是咱们那些生意，一下得耽误不少了。”  
  
“不碍事。”王皓去把门关好。“大昕已经安排好了，个把月不会有问题。”  
  
“恩！”刘国梁满意的往沙发里一靠。“就剩下等申请的批复了！”  
  
“批不下来的。”王皓平静的下了结论。“订婚就够了，南市那边毕竟是龙公子的人多。”  
  
“不结婚也好。”刘国梁叹了口气。“要是真出了事儿，许昕这小子说不定还能保下来。”  
  
此时，马龙凶狠的拍了财务会计的桌子！  
  
“凭什么把我们督察大队的工资给停了！那是政府拨给我们的钱，他许昕管不到这一摊！”  
  
那是一名年纪够大的老会计了，他的儿子十天前才刚从医院出来。  
  
所有的费用都是许昕付的，他说国军亏欠大家的，他给先还上。  
  
许昕，在基层，是个好领导。  
  
老会计，血性自然是磨没了，但是狡猾却足够的多。  
  
“龙大队。”他慢条斯理的开口。“你这个事吧，跟我说呢，没用。人家许科长怎么安排，我就怎么办。你来难为我，有用吗？”  
  
马龙一个急惊风，遇上了一个太极拳。  
  
“他许昕这是滥用职权！故意刁难我们督察大队，这官司我可以打到南市总部去！”  
  
“龙大队，这话说就不对啦。”老会计笑了笑，不紧不慌的。“一看你对咱们督察处财务这块就不了解啊。”  
  
他还故意拿了茶杯喝了口水。“咱们督察处呢，六年来，政府就没给拨过一分钱。这六年的工资呢？都是许科长自掏腰包给一次性垫上的。”  
  
马龙愣了，他一直在南市总部，没有想过东北行营会苦撑到这个地步。  
  
“人家许科长不是要走了吗？”老会计继续说。“这钱得给人家补回来吧。不然财务上也说不清道不明嘛。啊，刘主任也是知道这个事情的。”  
  
“那你的意思是说，督察大队的工资，就算还他许昕的帐了？”马龙这口气给噎住了。“那打算还他多久！”  
  
老会计安抚的对马龙摆了摆手。“也不久，六年就行了。人家许科长说了，可以不算零头。”  
  
马龙气的转身就要走。  
  
“龙大队。”老会计突然喊他。“许科长马上就要办红事了，督察处都随份子，按科室算，都交我这里的。你们督察大队是自己给他呢？还是也交我呢？”  
  
马龙觉得自己脑袋里嗡的一声，耳朵都快耳鸣了，摔上门就走了。  
  
“哼！”老会计翻着台历，没两天就退休了。“年轻啊。”  
  
夏露头上缠着纱布，追着拉住马龙。“你发这么大脾气干什么啊！”  
  
马龙一把甩开她，奔着许昕的办公室就过去。夏露拼死拼活的抱住他。“你别去，别去，跟我走，跟我走！”  
  
“跟你走！你有什么用！”马龙瞪着她。  
  
夏露皱着眉头四周看了看。“你别管了，跟我来。”  
  
夏露拉着马龙来到了车上，身子一歪就软到他怀里。“你急什么。许昕已经被你逼上绝路了，除了这招，他也没别的办法了啊！其实，这不是你一直希望的结果嘛！他越生气，出错就越多啊！”  
  
马龙心里想的和夏露看到的，完全不是一回事。他只能叹了口气。“这也太损了。”  
  
“他还真以为用钱就能卡住你吗？”夏露得意的笑了。“你想想，只要他死，什么钱不都会补上了？”  
  
马龙心里突然一紧。他看了一眼夏露，这个女人现在趴在怀里，头抵着他的胸口，并没有看自己的脸。  
  
谁也别想动许昕。  
  
杀意在马龙的眼里闪现了瞬间，又被压了下去。  
  
“现在无非就先发点钱给弟兄们而已。”夏露毫无察觉的继续出着主意。  
  
她对马龙太满意了。这个男人挺拔英俊，家世出众，更难得是那种霸道的男性魅力，她管不住自己的倾心付出。  
  
我要让他利用我，只要我还有利用价值，他就会是我的！  
  
“你说的简单。”马龙清楚这个女人的心思。“我可没有这么多钱。”  
  
“你没有，可是我爸有啊！”她抬头看向马龙，脱口而出。  
  
“我等的就是你这句话。”推开夏露的身体，马龙嘲讽的笑了笑，离开了。  
  
夏露望着他的背影，心里暗暗的咬牙。  
  
谁叫我喜欢他呢！  
  
龙公子，你心里的人就是那个被关住的张继科吧！  
  
订婚礼已经迫在眉睫了。现在的许昕每天一副憔悴的样子，人得瘦了几斤。但是精神却挺好，制服穿起来格外的纤细。  
  
“我说哥，你现在这样，这真是要娶媳妇吗？这腰还行不？”棒槌瞅着忍不住吐槽。  
  
“放什么屁！”许昕把送到办公室的几套西装递给棒槌。“拿着。”  
  
棒槌本来就矮，拼命的举着衣服。  
  
“你说哪件好？”许昕摸着下巴踌躇。  
  
“哥，我都看不见。”棒槌高举两手，从衣服的间隙看着许昕。“我就看见你这个制服好看。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼。“你的意思，我还得穿个制服结婚？”  
  
“那个张宇镇不都穿军装结婚吗？”  
  
“人家那是正经结婚，我这是不够级别先订婚。咱们是要办大事，但不能让敌人抓到把柄。”许昕想了想。“得了，这么看也没用，我挨个穿上试吧。”  
  
“成！”棒槌把手里的衣服往前一递。  
  
“干嘛？”许昕直接把制服外套给脱了。“你举着，我直接换。”  
  
“哥！你可别！”棒槌都快跳起来了。“这不好！”  
  
“我又没光着！”许昕只穿了他那件修身的薄衬衫，伸手去拿其中一套衣服。  
  
马龙就是此时推门进来。  
  
几个人都愣了一下。  
  
许昕纤瘦的腰肢被牙白色的衬衫包裹住，没入了深色的料子西裤里。  
  
他整个人都沐浴在一片阳光之中，马龙恍惚回到了当初俩人同住的那个小宿舍，许昕咧嘴冲着他笑。  
  
师兄，你看我穿这个去出席典礼好不好？  
  
不好。  
  
马龙当时在心里就不停的喊着，你这个样子，不能被我之外的任何人看到！  
  
“哟，龙公子你是来搜查啊！门也不敲就进来啦。”许昕不冷不热的扭回头，继续拖着腮帮子看衣服。“棒槌，左边好还是右边好？”  
  
“哥，甭管哪边了，你还是赶紧穿上一件吧，不怕冷啊！”棒槌觉得自己被马龙的眼神给扎了无数的窟窿。  
  
但是一想，这是他们总务科长的办公室，我才该硬气呢。  
  
没给许昕再研究的机会，马龙一下走到跟前，把棒槌手里的衣服给抓了过来。  
  
“挑衣服？”马龙看了看手里的西服。  
  
“唉？龙公子，你干嘛！”棒槌要给夺回去。  
  
“出去！”马龙的眼睛瞪了起来。  
  
“棒槌，把夫人的裙子给先送回去，让她挑。”许昕毫不在意的摆摆手。  
  
棒槌点点头出去了。  
  
“怎么？龙公子，是来要工资呢？还是打算帮我选礼服啊？”许昕围着马龙转了一圈，最后伸手抓走了一套格子西装。  
  
这是带着衬衫的，立领，必须打领结。  
  
“您就别跟我这里呆着了，这换衣服的也不好人看着。”许昕一边说，一边拆衣架。  
  
他，穿上这个一定很好看。  
  
马龙目不转睛的看着许昕，看着他把立领衬衫拿出来，开始解扣子。  
  
许昕半天没听到回答，把衣服往桌上一放。“怎么？真打算帮我挑衣服啊！”  
  
“可以啊！”马龙挑了挑眉，用下巴比了一下。“这件就不错。”  
  
许昕看了看他，这是要干嘛？  
  
“成，那我试试！”伸手把衬衫从西裤里拽出来，脱。  
  
马龙的火气一下就蹿了起来，你刚才就想这样在那个无赖面前脱衣服吗！  
  
还没来得及爆发，身体就已经先一步反映，去把办公室的门给锁了。  
  
“你就这么当着人的面换衣服！”  
  
许昕想着是快脱快穿，里面有一件真丝的贴身背心，打上次被张继科折腾了之后，他就觉得软棉布的衬衫也不行，只好加了一件真丝的贴身衣物，所以他也没怕人看。  
  
“我说龙公子，又不是光着，紧张什么。心里坦荡点。”颇有点赌气的意思。  
  
马龙看着那薄薄的透出肉色的背心，心里就剩下骂街了。“你快穿上！”  
  
许昕倒是也没犹豫，速度很快的换上了立领衬衫。  
  
马龙觉得自己快要疯了，我必须把他抓走！再这样放着他在外面，我不知道会干出什么来。  
  
“龙公子，会打领结不？”许昕抓着配套的领结皱眉。  
  
马龙把手里另一件衣服往沙发上一扔，走到进前来接过那条带子。  
  
许昕把头抬起来一点。喉结在领口中间随着呼吸微微动着。  
  
把这条带子缠上，只要一用力，他就永远都不能再反抗我了。  
  
马龙深吸了一口气，手指灵巧的将领结打好。  
  
突然，许昕的手却抓住了马龙的领口，将他整个人拉到自己的脸跟前，身体紧紧的贴在了一起。  
  
“师兄，继科儿呢？把他还给我好不好？”  
  
许昕的唇就在马龙的嘴角上轻轻吐着气。“你想要什么？钱，色，还是我？”  
  
马龙眼睛猛地睁大。“你跟哪儿学来的？”  
  
“你不是一直喜欢这样送上门的吗？”许昕轻轻的笑了，细长的手指划着马龙的喉结。“庆市里那些风流韵事，你忘了？还是在东北行营苦日子过多了，转了性子了？”  
  
马龙一把将许昕压在了桌子上。“我问你！从哪儿学的这些！”  
  
许昕看了看马龙的神情，不是装的，也没有暧昧的意思。使劲的推了推马龙。“起来！”  
  
“告诉我！”马龙一把卡住了他的脖子。“你还对谁用过这招！”  
  
许昕挣扎起来。“你松手！”  
  
“告诉我！”马龙怒吼！  
  
“你！只有你成了吧！松手！”许昕使劲的去掰，马龙的力气越来越大。  
  
深吸了好几口气，马龙终于平复了下来。  
  
“你，知道我对你的心思……”  
  
许昕看着他。“刚刚确认的。”  
  
“我不会让你利用我！”马龙起身退后一步。  
  
“放了继科儿。”许昕捂着脖子咳嗽了一下，马龙压的劲儿大了点，他有点不好坐起来。  
  
马龙纠结了一下，终于还是一把给他抱起来放到沙发上。“继科儿去养病了。”  
  
“你骗谁？”许昕看着他。“你把他放了吧。我离开他，他还是你的好表弟。”  
  
马龙捏住了许昕的下巴，将他扭向自己。“别拿感情的事情来混淆事实，大昕，你们俩谁都跑不了。啊，还有姚小姐。”  
  
许昕眯起了眼睛。“龙公子……唔……”  
  
马龙吻上来。  
  
许昕张口就咬，但马龙完全没感觉一样的死命含住他的唇舌。  
  
这个吻直吻到俩人都精疲力竭为止，许昕整个人摊在沙发里。  
  
马龙也使劲的呼吸着。  
  
他还很生涩。  
  
心里那滔天的火焰，终于消下去一些。  
  
“你这种手段。”马龙冰冷的看着许昕。“永远不要被我发现对任何人有第二次。”  
  
许昕根本不理他。“你找我来干嘛！”  
  
马龙伸手从怀里拿出一个盒子。“你的订婚贺礼。”  
  
许昕一愣，接了过来。“算是对感情的告别？我勾引你还真选的不是时机。”  
  
打开一看，是一块手表。  
  
“百丽达公历1889年的。”马龙伸手给许昕戴上。  
  
“这比老师那辆车不便宜吧！”许昕使劲的撤手。“你还是等继科儿结婚的时候给他吧！”  
  
马龙强硬的扣住他。“这块表，你会戴一辈子。”  
  
“买断了你那个师兄的名头？还是继科儿的后半辈子？”许昕不再挣扎。  
  
马龙笑了笑，那笑容阴沉而残酷。“你会知道的。”


	47. Chapter 47

王皓和陈玘坐在沙发上，笑嘻嘻的看着许昕嘟着嘴生气。  
  
“弟儿啊，停发薪水这招不好使了吧！”  
  
许昕哼了一声。“我还说，难道督察大队这全体素质提高啦？”  
  
陈玘一撇嘴。“那怎么可能？”  
  
王皓乐着拿起个桔子开始吃。“你忘了夏露的亲爹啦？那可是整个东北的大财主啊！”  
  
“怎么？是他给帮忙的？”许昕一瞪眼。“这非亲非故的！”  
  
陈玘和王皓眼神一对，笑了。“大昕，你级别不够，那龙公子级别可够了。”  
  
“哟？还真打算给人家当女婿啊！”许昕愣了一下。  
  
“那可不？现在人家老丈人出手帮女婿了，你这薪水给不给的，拿不住人家啦！”陈玘抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“成！”许昕的手在桌上点了几下，脑子里飞速的转过几个念头。“哥，别人我不知道，这个夏国璋咱们还是了解的。他就是那俩矿！”  
  
王皓笑着把桔子瓣往嘴里一放。“你想怎么样？”  
  
“皓哥，今年年底分红我不要了！都给你和我哥！”许昕一瞪眼。“你把你手上他那矿的股份转给我！”  
  
王皓眯眼看了看陈玘。“这可是他自己要的啊！算着可是我赚。”  
  
陈玘点点头。“得了，给他吧！”  
  
王皓把手边的垫子一抬，拿出两张纸。  
  
许昕看着他们。“合着，你们早就准备好啦！”  
  
“大昕，给他点颜色看看！”  
  
许昕赶紧接过来。“你们真是我亲哥啊！”  
  
姚彦看着五六套礼服，她整个人都是懵的。  
  
虽然说这就是个订婚礼，但是她也知道，这就是当结婚来办的。那个真正的婚礼会不会存在，并不好说。  
  
即便是订婚礼，她也幸福的想要尖叫了。他是为了保护我，是为了我，同意结婚的！  
  
这种念头刺激的姚彦全身都在颤抖。  
  
我跟他去春市，没有张继科，没有马龙，没有别的什么人，就我俩。  
  
许昕，我会等着你来爱我的！  
  
姚彦一下躺倒在摆满了礼服的床上。  
  
“啊！我要结婚啦！我要和最爱的人结婚啦！”  
  
这是许昕的房间。  
  
督察大队的特务把耳机拿开，离自己耳朵远一点。  
  
“怎么了？”马龙看着他表情痛苦。  
  
“这要结婚就结婚吧，成天喊什么。”特务郁闷着。“也不怕邻居笑话。”  
  
马龙皱了皱眉，走过去拿过耳机戴上。  
  
“许昕！我爱你！我爱你一辈子！你是我的！”姚彦继续放声高喊，还开心放肆的笑着。  
  
马龙也赶紧把耳机摘了下来。  
  
“神经病！”  
  
“队长，您跟夏露也是快了吧？”旁边一个小特务突然八卦起来。“份子钱我们可没那么多啊。”  
  
马龙顿了一下。“我跟夏露什么快了？”  
  
“结，结婚啊？”小特务愣神。“她不是整天都在……”  
  
马龙的眼神太冷，小特务的话硬生生的噎在嘴里，说不出来。  
  
“夏小姐和我……”马龙微笑着。“没有许科长和姚小姐重要。给我盯住了！”  
  
姚彦在选礼服，夏露也在选。  
  
她本来就很漂亮，革命党要求朴素，她只能忍了。回来了军统这边，她又是变节者，不管怎么打扮，都没人乐意看她。  
  
姚彦那个女人哪儿有我好看！  
  
夏露盯着一柜子的衣服。我不但要在婚礼上压她一头，我还要马龙爱上我！  
  
拿起一件粉红色的露肩礼服在身上比了比。可以戴上珍珠项链搭配，还有那条白色貂毛的披肩。  
  
按照思路把衣服换上，站在镜子跟前转了转圈，双手又挤了挤胸部，姚彦没有我的样貌，那个张继科他更没有这些。  
  
一个黄毛丫头，一个硬梆梆的男人，和自己怎么比！  
  
夏露看着镜子里的自己，无比的满意。  
  
马龙此时登门造访。  
  
“你怎么来了？”夏露惊喜的跑下楼来，礼服裙子飘扬着，白皙的脖子上点缀着象征纯洁的珍珠项链。露肩的大领子在胸口处留出一个V型小细节，衬得夏露酥胸丰满，引人遐想。  
  
马龙看着她整个人扑到自己身上，胸部还有意的抵着。  
  
心里冷哼了一下，双手扶着她裸露的肩膀给人推了出去。  
  
“今天穿的真漂亮。”马龙笑着夸奖。  
  
“许科长这不是要娶个漂亮老婆了嘛。我也想……”夏露羞涩的看了马龙一眼。“给你提提气，别丢人了。”  
  
“你穿这样去？”马龙挑挑眉。  
  
“对啊！虽然还没有决定，不过，这样也不错。”夏露赶紧观察马龙的神情，她想看看马龙是不是喜欢这个样子的衣服。  
  
“这，”马龙表情有些为难。“我这次来确实有点事儿需要你办。”  
  
“什么事情？”  
  
“婚礼当天我不能在督察大队，需要有个我信任的人盯着。”马龙看着她。“这个人要反映迅速，大事上可以及时做出判断。”  
  
“我？”夏露呆住了。“你，你这么信任我？”  
  
“革命军那么信任你，让你做了书记员不是吗？那是你的能力。”马龙笑笑。“穿成个交际花的样子去参加宴会，那不适合你。”  
  
直到马龙离开，夏露脑子里只有一个想法，就是他不喜欢这样的衣服。  
  
张继科大笑着拍床。“你就是不喜欢她这个人而已！干嘛嫌人家恶心啊！”  
  
马龙时不时的还是拍自己的衣服。“一股子难闻的气味！”  
  
“就是点香水，你不喷啊？许昕不喷啊？”张继科吐槽他。“怎么没见你嫌大昕恶心。”  
  
马龙瞪眼看着他。“他的香水是我挑的！你俩都是！我看中的香水，怎么会恶心！”  
  
“我觉得一般。”张继科起身倒了杯咖啡。“我喜欢熏香，土沉香最好。”  
  
“好个屁！”马龙一屁股坐椅子上。“熏的人都黑了！还一股子中药丸子味儿！”  
  
张继科白了他一眼“他都要结婚了，你就这么关着我？不让我去鉴证一下？”  
  
马龙闭眼不理。  
  
“还是你决定让他结不成？”张继科回头看他。  
  
“我拦不住订婚，但是结婚他甭想！”马龙咬牙。“刘国梁偷摸给总部打了申请，被我的人给拦下了。”  
  
张继科弯腰，扶在马龙耳边。“结婚也好，订婚也好，都是一个形式。晚上才是重点。”  
  
马龙身体一僵，手使劲的推开张继科，把人推的一趔趄。  
  
“他的房间里有监控。”张继科揉了揉自己的胸口。“你这次大概会听个全套的。”  
  
“闭嘴！”马龙吼出来。  
  
“不过也未必。”张继科往床上一坐。“我那屋不是空着？估摸着是让他占了，他可能会在我那屋和姚小姐翻云覆雨吧。”  
  
马龙狠狠的瞪了他一眼，摔门出去了。  
  
张继科飞速的跑到门边看了看，人走远了，锁也上了。  
  
他回身从书架上拿出一本字典，小心打开。  
  
赫然出现了一把长书签大小的刀。  
  
掂着刀，张继科叹了口气。  
  
“许科长！”夏国璋假惺惺的抱怨。“你说我出钱，给你们督察处垫付薪水，碍着你什么事儿啦？”  
  
许昕压根不理他，就是伸出手来，捏着细长的手指按摩着。  
  
老家伙一看他不吝自己这个，一拍桌子。“你怎么能用我送给你的股份来要挟我呢？”  
  
“碍着我的事儿啦！”许昕抬了抬眼看着他。“你也别忘了，这股份呢？我也不是白来的。你用这些股份，换了你姑娘一条命。”  
  
夏国璋深吸一口气坐下。偷眼看了看，那股权书就在手边，猛地向前探去，想给抢回来。  
  
一把小刀险险戳穿了他的手指。许昕淡定的将股权书抓在了手里。“夏老，要是想抢回去，那可就不好看了。我这刀子呢？是毛国进口的57号钢专门打的，全世界就两把，削手指头可跟削苹果一样啊。”  
  
说完拔起刀来，还插了桌上果盘里的一个苹果，咔嚓咬了一口。“挺甜。”  
  
夏国璋尴尬的笑笑。“许科长啊，你说你们督察处内部矛盾跟我有什么关系啊。”  
  
“那谁知道？”许昕笑了笑。“哪个裤腰带没系，给你露出来了？不对，您这是老当益壮，自己出来的吧！”  
  
这话说的一点面子都不给，挺难听。夏国璋老脸气的都红了。  
  
“许科长，你看，那龙公子他不是快当我家女婿了吗？我不帮也不合适啊！”  
  
“这不是还没当你家女婿呢？”许昕嘿嘿的笑了。“干脆，这女婿就甭要了。我那边还几个不错的高官子弟，你换个人吧。”  
  
“这哪儿行？！”夏国璋是多少知道些马龙的家族，这样的女婿他可不好找。  
  
“成吧，那姑娘是你的，你想嫁给谁就嫁给谁。钱也是你的，你想帮谁就帮谁。”许昕一抖手里的股权书。“这股份可是我的，我想卖谁就卖谁。”  
  
“您出价！我买！”夏国璋赶紧接他的话茬。  
  
“就不卖你。”许昕拿着股权书当扇子摇了摇。“我打算卖给东北行营的梁长官。”  
  
“什么！”夏国璋都快跳起来了。“不行啊！他，他可是个冤家对头啊！你这是要我的命啊！”  
  
“就是要你的命。”许昕猛地抬眼，透出那种在军统侵淫多年的残酷狠毒。“别人不知道，权当夏老你财大气粗。我可知道，这两个矿卖出去，你就是个空架子！”  
  
许昕起身。“后天就是我的大日子，夏老，我就看你那天是给我来送份子钱呢？还是南站要饭去！”  
  
说完，许昕就转头离开了。  
  
夏国璋又气又吓的哆嗦了一会儿，赶紧拿起电话。  
  
“龙公子啊！是我。你快别跟他斗了！这个人在生意场上太狠了！”夏国璋急得满头大汗。“还能是谁？许昕啊！许科长！喂？喂？”  
  
对面挂断了电话。  
  
刘国梁怒气冲冲的看着桌子跟前站着的两个学生。  
  
龙公子，许昕。  
  
这俩人也一副怒气冲冲的样子，要不是自己坐在这里，估计已经都动手了。“说说吧！这又是怪谁！”  
  
“他！”  
  
“怪他！”  
  
俩人倒是异口同声的举手指着对方。  
  
“主任，他这是背后使刀子，威胁夏老。”马龙瞪眼看着许昕。  
  
“我背后使刀子？恩师啊，你说他亏心不亏心。是谁在背后捅我来？谁想辙调走我，惦记我媳妇！”许昕白了他一眼，马上跟刘国梁诉苦。  
  
“她还不是你媳妇呢！她现在身份不能确定！你就不该跟她订婚！”马龙咬牙切齿。  
  
“成啊！那夏老也还不是你老丈杆子呢！你甭管！我非整死他！”许昕挑眉。  
  
“哎呀！”刘国梁气的把桌子一拍！“你们俩！斗来斗去的，这就是给敌人趁虚而入的机会啊！”  
  
俩人又相互恶狠狠的看了对方一眼。  
  
“让他先放了夏老。”  
  
“让他别动我媳妇。”  
  
又是异口同声。  
  
“好好好，你们都不想干了是吧！”刘国梁气的瞪着他俩。“正好！龙公子，你收拾收拾，回你的总部去！”  
  
许昕得意的一撇嘴。  
  
“还有你！许昕，你也收拾收拾，财政部孔令辉早就想要你，我也不留了，你高升去吧！”刘国梁想了想，又一指他。“对了，你赶紧给我脱了军装，没军纪管你，你想娶姚小姐就姚小姐，想找张继科就找张继科去！俩都要了也行！”  
  
“你敢！”马龙瞪着许昕，火苗子都快能看见了。“你就死了心吧。”  
  
刘国梁早就想出出气了，他怪马龙总是劫自己财路。又怨许昕不好控制，还四处惹事。“嘿，你们还打？就没见过这样的大舅哥和弟婿。”  
  
“他甭想惦记继科儿！”  
  
“我可没惦记继科儿！”  
  
刘国梁抱胸看这俩。“这事儿上你们到是挺统一啊。那你们还闹什么！都给我滚蛋！该办婚礼的办婚礼去！”  
  
出了门，许昕一头扎回办公室，马龙就跟在后面。  
  
“我说龙公子，还没吵够？”许昕叉着腰。“你这是打算把战线给拉我这屋来？”  
  
马龙推他进去，随手把门给关上。  
  
“听说你让夏老换了我这个女婿。”  
  
许昕一看他。“你可别多想，在这里你少一个后台，我就乐呵一次。”  
  
马龙抓起他的手腕看了看。“戴着呢？”  
  
“废话，这么贵，我可不敢搁家里。回头等你和夏小姐结婚，这就是你的份子。”许昕摇头晃脑的。“我可得当着一堆人的面，包豪华了给你，让他们看看我多财大气粗，多以德报怨！”  
  
马龙贴近许昕，闻了闻。“怎么好像有股酸味呢。”  
  
许昕一愣。“你要这么说，我可是打你到东北就一直让你那醋缸薰着呢。”  
  
马龙笑了。“你知道我的心意，就这么欺负我？”  
  
“你这人才是有病，”许昕推开马龙。“我明天就订婚了，以后还是各找各的吧。”  
  
马龙伸手强扣住了他的脑袋，吻了上去。“你休想就这么逃走。”  
  
许昕死命的挣扎，马龙分毫不动。  
  
先是把嘴唇咬了一个够，又开始咬着下巴亲向了喉结。  
  
许昕用手攀住他的肩膀才维持住平衡，嘴一旦空了出来。就开始嚷嚷。“你松手，不，松嘴！”  
  
马龙喘息着一口含住了他的喉结。  
  
许昕身体一颤。终于手上发力，推开了马龙。  
  
“你要疯啊！”许昕捂着脖子。  
  
马龙又凑到跟前来。“大昕，你房间里有监听你知道吧。”  
  
许昕看着他。“你想干嘛？”  
  
“就是告诉你，我会听着的，也会让继科儿也听着的。”马龙笑笑。  
  
许昕打了一个寒颤。“谁家结婚不是洞房花烛啊！难道我订个婚，就只能看着洞房和花烛啊！”  
  
马龙捏着他的下巴。“你就只能看着，继科儿那屋空着呢。你老实的去他屋里睡去。”  
  
“嘿，这事儿你还真甭想管我。”许昕打开他的手。“有功夫管管夏小姐吧，你睡她那屋，我保证不废话，还得给你送鲜花加一挂鞭炮去。”  
  
马龙眼眯了眯。“这要是继科儿呢？”  
  
“那我死去行了吧！”许昕翻了个白眼。“你打算什么时候放他？我知道他在你手里，我都要结婚了，你不打算让他瞅瞅我？”  
  
“等我能证明他是清白的，你就能看到他了。”马龙摸了摸许昕的脸。“洞房花烛，你可别忘了，我这人比较毒。”


	48. Chapter 48

订婚礼如期举行。  
  
一大清早，王皓就去砸了许昕家的门，陈玘和他飞速的给许昕简单收拾收拾的送去了车上接亲。  
  
姚彦在沈市只有一个叔叔，父母在北市过不来，而且这次还是个急茬。  
  
叔父虽然是小康之家，居然也是难得有个女性婶婶，但是那房子当做新娘闺房还是太寒酸了。  
  
最终两边合议，住招待所吧。  
  
许昕那套豪华套房，不但恢复了原样，家具换了新，还按照许昕的喜好，又加了奢华的水晶饰品，整个房间都是亮晶晶的。  
  
姚彦穿着鲜艳的红色礼服，坐在了水晶吊灯下。  
  
那件红色的裙装，将她包的严严实实。这是姚彦费劲挑出来的，露肉最少的裙子。  
  
她可不想露出什么地方给一群人看，现在一想等会儿还要抛头露面的，紧张的脸都红了。  
  
“哎呀！”婶子看她这个紧张的样子。“你这脸怎么红了？跟个大红炮仗似的！”  
  
“婶子，我现在紧张的都要炸了。”姚彦捂住脸，可是手上更热，越捂越红。  
  
“紧张个啥！”婶子乐呵呵的。“大姑娘嫁人，这是天经地义的，有什么可紧张。”  
  
说着她走去了窗边把窗户打开。“也是这个房间太热了，给你吹吹风。”  
  
楼下一片热闹景象，一群工作人员正来来往往的布置着。  
  
“你得挨屋里等到中午呢。”婶子回头看着姚彦无聊的样子。  
  
敲门声响起。  
  
“姚小姐。”  
  
婶子看到姚彦一蹙眉。“这是谁啊？新娘子现在不能见生人。”  
  
“我可是老熟人了。”门外的声音回答。  
  
姚彦想了想，“婶子，你去找我叔和弟弟吃点东西。”  
  
婶子一直觉得这丫头也是神神秘秘的。“彦儿啊，你可别弄乱七八糟的事儿啊！咱们家都是踏实本分的人呢。”  
  
“哎呀，婶子，放心吧！你快去吧，回头弟弟饿了。”姚彦起身推着她向门外走去。  
  
打开门，看了一眼，门口站着的倒是个好看的小伙子，白白净净的，但是一脸的高傲。  
  
马龙侧身，审视的看着这位年长的女性离开。  
  
“你看什么！有你这样盯着人家老婆看的吗？”姚彦出声打断他。  
  
“我必须要小心点。”马龙点点头，笑了。“今天真漂亮。”  
  
姚彦坐回了床上。“我哪天都漂亮！”  
  
马龙比较知趣的坐在了外间屋的沙发里。“像你这样自我感觉良好的，我也是少见。”  
  
“见识多点有好处！”姚彦不客气的回他。“井底之蛙！”  
  
马龙冲着里屋瞪了一眼。  
  
“别以为我没看到啊！”姚彦的声音飞快的传回来。“我告诉你，大昕以后就是我的人了！你和你那个表弟，躲远点走。”  
  
马龙哈哈的笑了。“你的意思，我还得绕着走了？那你可得给许昕头上安个喇叭，随时喊着回避。”  
  
“你到底来找我干嘛！我丈夫可还没来呢！”  
  
“他还不是你的丈夫，顶多算个未婚夫。”马龙立即就反驳回去。  
  
“未婚夫也比什么同学，师兄弟的亲多了。”姚彦坐在床上甩着脚。  
  
“那是当然。”马龙看了看表，还有段时间。  
  
他起身走到了里间屋门口，和姚彦对望着。  
  
“姚小姐，你别得意的太早了。”马龙双手揣在裤兜里。“我的人都在行动，他们会挖出你和许昕的。”  
  
姚彦瞪回去。“反正今天不能！”  
  
“今天无论如何，也是你的大日子！”马龙笑着。“我怎么也要圆了你嫁给许昕的梦啊。”  
  
“是他心里只有我！”姚彦也毫不客气的回嘴。“话说，你不是也有夏露了吗？你们合适。”  
  
“我来，不是跟你八卦我自己的。”马龙弯下腰，让自己的视线和她齐平。“我是有点礼物送给你。”  
  
姚彦看到他眼中冰冷的杀意。  
  
“这个。”马龙从口袋里拿出一个监听装置。“这是我从继科儿房间里拆出来的。”  
  
“你什么意思！”姚彦僵住。  
  
“今晚，继科儿的房间里没有监控，许昕的房间里有。姚小姐，我会听着。”马龙随手把监听的零件扔给她。“这是我的诚意。乖乖的，你晚上去继科儿那屋睡吧。”  
  
“要去！也是我们俩一起去！”姚彦凶狠的瞪着他。  
  
“许昕的房间里，要是没有他的声音。我会过来找你的。闹洞房嘛。”马龙笑着转身离开。  
  
姚彦抓着监听皱了皱眉，这得等会儿告诉许昕，马龙还真是变态！  
  
许昕是和陈玘一起到的。  
  
马龙看着他们俩下车。  
  
“哟，龙公子，你还真早。”陈玘不阴不阳的。“你可比新郎官来的都早啊！”  
  
“我师弟的大日子，怎么我这个师兄也算半个师傅了，不早点不行。”马龙一点也没在意，他看着许昕的领子皱了皱眉头。“大昕，你过来。”  
  
许昕走过去，站在台阶上，头发也是乱糟糟的。  
  
“这么大人了还是这么邋遢。”马龙伸手给他把领结打开，重新的系上。“别马上去姚彦那屋，把头发收拾收拾再去。”  
  
陈玘在一边看着，有点惊奇。  
  
还好马龙也没弄多久，给许昕整理好衣服，就转身去宴会厅了。  
  
“你这师兄是真心啊？还是假意啊？”  
  
许昕摇头。“真的假不了，这假的也真不了。”  
  
“弟儿啊！你这话，几个意思？”陈玘盯着他。  
  
“当年跟着秦先生，那是真的师兄弟。现在，装也没戏，刀还插我身上呢。”  
  
陈玘点点头。“咱们军统，哪儿有真亲！除了自己媳妇。”  
  
许昕还是听了马龙的话，找了几个人收拾了一下才去二楼推姚彦的门。  
  
还没来得及震惊一下小丫头今天格外靓丽，就被一把薅住，捂嘴，拖进了里间。  
  
“那不会，继科儿的房间里没有监控，这个是继科儿自己查过的。”许昕想了想。“他的意思就是要给你逼上楼去睡觉。一是和我分开，二嘛……”  
  
姚彦看着他。  
  
“他不会是趁着我出门，给继科儿房间也安了监控吧？”许昕攥了攥拳头。“他到底打的什么主意？”  
  
“他折腾一出有什么意义？反正这婚一订，咱们就要去春市了。”姚彦皱眉。“他就是想咱们今晚不住一起吧？”  
  
许昕觉得不对，这还有别的什么事儿。“今晚，咱们都不回去，就招待所里洞房了！”  
  
姚彦想了想。“这不太好。大力哥今晚应该和你见面吧。”  
  
许昕想了想，走到窗边往下看了看。每个把角都有几名督察大队的特务。“他还真把这里看死了。”  
  
“他不会是发现了大力哥吧？”姚彦紧张的不行。  
  
“不会，我们是单线联系的，大力哥不会来参加婚礼，他盯着也没用。”许昕想了想，拿起电话。“郑所长，让棒槌来一趟。”  
  
棒槌今天也是穿的西服革履的，他不敢进门，就门口敲了敲。“哥，找我啥事儿？”  
  
“你辛苦点儿。”许昕开门，叠了两张大票塞他口袋里。“回家帮我把另外几套衣服拿过来。”  
  
“没问题哥！”棒槌转身就要走，被许昕拉住。  
  
“留心着点，看看我家门口是不是被人盯住了。”许昕小心的嘱咐。  
  
棒槌一瞪眼。“这谁？是不是那个人！我带弟兄们去！”  
  
“不用，大喜的日子，你就去看看，有没人看着。”许昕摆摆手。“早去早回。”  
  
王皓此时上楼来喊许昕。“大昕，宾客们都快来了，你先下楼去招呼招呼。”  
  
“皓哥！”许昕赶紧过去。“龙公子可能有事儿。他把整个招待所都给看起来了。”  
  
王皓点点头。“他跟主任说了，今天安全他负责，应该是只把招待所给看住了。怎么？他还做什么了？”  
  
许昕把姚彦给他的监听拿出来。“他应该趁我不在，给家安了监听。”  
  
王皓眼睛里都快喷火了。“他这是要干嘛！我去找他去！”  
  
许昕赶紧拦住他。“哥，别吵架！”  
  
王皓拍了拍他的肩膀。“你甭跟我这里呆着了，差不多就快下楼去迎客吧！”  
  
宴会厅今天是安排的格外热闹，许昕意气风发的站在了门口，招待所的一众人等，雁翅排开，身上全部衬衫马甲小头发油亮，看上去都精神的不行。  
  
许昕满意的给郑所长涨了薪水。  
  
棒槌这个时候回来了，赶紧跑过来趴许昕耳边汇报。  
  
“哥，都看了，家附近没人盯着，就是招待所这里。”  
  
许昕点点头。“辛苦了，后面有专门给兄弟们的礼物，你去拿双份的去。”  
  
棒槌开心的跑去了后面。  
  
这边马龙却和王皓神情严肃的谈着。  
  
“你要知道，今天是什么日子。”王皓皱眉。  
  
“今天早上，去陕中的人带回来的消息。”马龙叹了口气。“要是昨天晚上回来，我也不能让这件事情发生。”  
  
“今天政界商界的要员都来了。你要是今天搅局。”王皓冷哼了一声。“跟主任你都没得交待！”  
  
“我只会公事公办。”马龙侧身看着许昕。“今天算是法外开恩。让他高兴一天。”  
  
王皓心里这个咬牙。  
  
早两天，就拼命给许昕弄走，不让他掺和这事。  
  
晚两天，小两口就奔了春市，轮不着他操心。  
  
现在到好，节骨眼儿上真就闹出事来！  
  
“龙公子，你最好想想，怎么跟许科长解释。”  
  
马龙看着他。“你只要不说，我保证谁都不用任何解释。”  
  
“你要对他下手，却让我装不知道。”王皓笑了笑。“我不是那种人。”  
  
“如果，我没想用姚彦挖许昕呢？”马龙也笑了。“我需要有人证明我表弟的清白。”  
  
“龙公子，是黑是白，那不都是你说了算。”那双狐狸眼闪着精光。“你表弟张继科，他家当年那个案子，我也都抓着呢。”  
  
两个人相互看着对方。“成交。”  
  
姚彦终于穿着那套红色礼服出现在宴会厅门口。  
  
这套衣服颇有点中西结合的意思，长袖旗袍的高领，镶嵌着华丽的盘扣，点缀着不少的大颗珍珠。下半身的裙子却是欧式蓬蓬的红色纱裙，裙摆非常讲究的扎开，显得姚彦的腰身不盈一握。  
  
许昕看着裙子笑了。“你倒是眼光真好，这是里面最贵的一套。珍珠都是真的。”  
  
姚彦一听。“你怎么不早说？你说这珠子回头拆了卖行吗？”  
  
许昕刮了她鼻子一下。“不行，以后拆下来，给你做个珍珠项链！”  
  
俩人嘿嘿的笑了，一对儿天真的孩子样。  
  
夏国璋带着一个大锦盒来到了近前。“许科长，姚小姐，恭喜恭喜！”  
  
许昕赶紧笑着点头。“夏老，您来啦！不用恭喜我，令千金的好事不也快了吗？”  
  
夏国璋尴尬的凑近低声说。“许科长，之前的事儿是小女不懂事，我也是一时糊涂。不会再犯啦。”  
  
许昕赶紧一扶他。“夏老你太客气啦！咱们还是忘年交的！”  
  
旁边有人赶紧接过锦盒，拿去了后面。  
  
“那是一套金八样。专门送给姚小姐压箱底的。”夏国璋赶紧低声说。  
  
“哎呀，太客气了。”许昕一推姚彦，“还不赶紧谢谢夏老。”  
  
“谢谢夏老。”姚彦笑着点头。“您快里面请。”  
  
张宇镇带着新婚的妻子也走了过来。“许科长，恭喜恭喜啊！”  
  
许昕赶紧继续应酬，姚彦也咧嘴笑着。  
  
俩人就这样，迎了门口，又回到里面挨桌的敬酒。  
  
到了马龙那桌，各路神仙更是各显神通了，都憋着死命的灌许昕。  
  
马龙更是倒掉了小酒盅，拿了瓶子开始劝酒。  
  
许昕那酒量是上不了大台面的。几轮下来，就晃晃悠悠了。  
  
陈玘和王皓此时杀出来，一边一个把人给架住。“后面的都甭喝了，想喝找我们来。”  
  
刘国梁赶紧起身，上了搭好的台子。“今天是我们督察处许科长和女子医学院的高材生姚小姐的订婚仪式。当然啦，订婚不是结婚，这里大家就随便一点。”  
  
一大段的讲话开始了，从俩人怎么相识一见钟情，到排除困难喜结良缘。都是添油加醋的胡编乱造。  
  
“主任这稿子谁给写的？”许昕偏头问旁边王皓。  
  
“你玘哥。”王皓面无表情。  
  
许昕瞪眼看着他。“我的亲哥啊这是。照他这么写，我觉得这不应该是订婚贺词，这是许昕演义了！”  
  
王皓叹了口气。“我就是这些日子忙了一点，你又两头的跑，他自动请缨干的。”  
  
可算是熬过了这段乱七八糟的讲话。  
  
许昕和姚彦拉着手上台给宾客们鞠躬，感谢大家来参加这个订婚礼。  
  
接着服务生们鱼贯而入，每人都端着大盘子，上面摆着统一包装过的答谢礼。  
  
又是一阵的热闹。  
  
傍晚的时候，终于这群大佬都谈好了生意，走动了关系，递上了贺礼，踏踏实实的告辞回家了。  
  
许昕和姚彦坚持了一天。俩人挣扎着回了套房。  
  
“这才是订婚。”姚彦痛苦万分的横在床上。“结婚要是这么办，我就不结婚了。”  
  
许昕咬牙让自己清醒点。“晚上还有事儿，咱们得回去了。”  
  
“恩。”姚彦点头，“你说，要是有监听，你晚上怎么出去？”  
  
“哼，聪明反被聪明误。”许昕想了想。“咱们简单点，回了房间，咱们俩就装作脱衣服睡觉。然后你说有监听……”  
  
“就拉着你去张继科房间。”姚彦眼睛一亮。“然后你就去找大力哥。”  
  
“对！”许昕点头。“回去咱们也好好看看，督察大队的人有没有在附近盯着。”  
  
马龙喝了不少的酒，他算是能喝的。现在闭目养神的倒在沙发里。  
  
其他几个特务听着监听。“来了！他们回来了！”  
  
“交给我吧，你们去休息休息。明天还要干大事了。”马龙起身，接过了耳机。  
  
姚彦和许昕走到了房间里。  
  
“你别急，猴急什么！”姚彦接到许昕的眼神，赶紧自己脱了裙子，开始说话。  
  
“恩，乖……”许昕故意压低了嗓子，装作喝多了，又急色的声音。  
  
“啊！哈哈哈，别碰，讨厌！”姚彦往床上一坐，翘着脚拖那双高跟鞋。“不许碰我，说，你爱谁！”  
  
许昕一听，你还带自由发挥啊。“爱你行了吧。”  
  
“不行！”姚彦大声。“我要听你大声的说出来。”  
  
许昕用手指了指她，翻了个白眼。“好，好，我许昕！爱姚彦！她就是我的心肝儿！就是我的公主！就是我的天！”  
  
说完一下扑倒床上，姚彦啊的尖叫了一声，随即开始咯咯的笑开了。  
  
“你心里只有我对吧！”姚彦笑的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
“对，只有你。”许昕躺床上，把正装西服给脱了。  
  
“啊……啊……”姚彦看着许昕开始小声的换了衣服，她开始叫唤。  
  
许昕撇撇嘴，连比划带口型的。“太假了……”  
  
“啊！别！”姚彦努力的又出了一声。  
  
许昕比了一个深呼吸的动作。小声贴过去说“喘气声大点。”  
  
“哈，哈，哈……”  
  
“别跟狗吐舌头似的。”许昕无奈的趴在床头。  
  
姚彦皱着眉头想了想，把许昕拉了过来，对着脸就亲了一下。  
  
“啊……你干嘛！”许昕吓了一跳。  
  
“都给忘了，你师兄龙公子说了，让我上楼去睡去！”姚彦乐呵呵的起来。  
  
“那我呢？”许昕拿好了外套。“你舍得我这样就走了？”  
  
“你自己随便。”姚彦拉开门，大声的上楼。  
  
“别走！”许昕站在门口。“求你了，我难受，给我吧。”  
  
“流氓！”姚彦听见他这么一说，真是脸红了。“就是个二楼，你还没长腿吗？”  
  
姚彦轻手轻脚的走下来，许昕拿着鞋冲她点点头。  
  
小丫头使劲的跺着脚，学着许昕的步子上楼去了。  
  
许昕轻手轻脚的偷溜去了。  
  
马龙听着监控里的声音，直到两个人都上楼去。  
  
他才觉得自己的手心有点疼。  
  
张开五指，指甲太过用力给手心留下了四条月牙形的小口子。  
  
夜色深沉，马龙戴着耳机听着，里面时不时还会有些微一点儿动静，甚至是姚彦的尖叫声。  
  
声音断断续续，马龙平静的闭上眼躺在椅子里。  
  
“马龙，人不是什么都能得到的。”父亲看着他。“特别是人心。”  
  
少年的马龙不理解。“我付出了！为什么不能有回报。”  
  
“为什么不能呢？”父亲笑了笑。“我也不知道。”  
  
“那，那小姨不是就要走了？！”马龙焦急的转圈。  
  
“不会的。”父亲摸了摸他的头。“我怎么会让她走呢？她永远都不能离开我。”  
  
永远都不能离开我……永远……


	49. Chapter 49

张继科拿掉床头的一块砖，用小刀继续的磨着。  
  
这是双层砖的墙壁。  
  
“马龙这家伙，”他咬了咬牙，“他有本事，把大昕藏地底下去。”  
  
还真甭说，如果防空洞归马龙，很有可能。  
  
张继科叹了口气，逃出去的可能性很小，但总要挣扎一下。  
  
“你和姚彦后天启程去春市。”王励勤皱着眉头。“到时候，会有同志跟你联系。”  
  
许昕倒是不发愁。“大力哥你就放心吧。”  
  
“咱们组就是你，我，姚彦和新加入的张继科。”王励勤叹了口气。“张继科同志确定是被龙公子软禁，你和姚彦又要去春市，我真是光杆司令了。”  
  
“大力哥，就三个月。”许昕拉住他的手。“不到三个月我就能回来。”  
  
“你这么肯定？”王励勤挺惊讶。“这是和谁说好了？”  
  
“和钱。”许昕笑了。“我把买卖都给安排好了，有一些大宗的生意，除了我，他们谁都掺和不了。为了钱，三个月也得给我弄回来。”  
  
王励勤瞧着他。“真有你的！”  
  
“我现在不放心继科儿。”许昕有点垂头丧气的。“我一走，马龙要是有点良心，就放了继科儿。”  
  
“大昕，你对张继科同志？”王励勤试探的问。  
  
“我喜欢他，不，是爱他。”许昕望着书架上的书本。“从大学开始就追着他跑，盼着他回头看我一眼。现在，他真的看我了。”  
  
自嘲的笑了笑。“结果他被软禁，而我，却和姚彦订婚了。”  
  
“这也是形势所迫。”王励勤扶住他的肩膀。“就算龙公子去刺激他，作为咱们的同志，他也明白你的无奈。”  
  
“大力哥，我不甘心……我还没有跟他说过我爱他……”  
  
“他知道。”王励勤突然看着许昕。“你要相信组织，也要相信他。你这么多年对他的付出，他都知道。”  
  
许昕盯着他。“他？跟你说过？”  
  
“那就要等你去亲自问他了！”王励勤笑笑。“快回去吧。姚彦那个水平，独角戏现在也该演完了。”  
  
离许昕去春市，就剩下一天了。  
  
夏露紧张的看着马龙。“你这么干，许昕不会放过咱们的。”  
  
马龙拿着那份证明书，哼了一下。“开弓没有回头箭。”  
  
“要是姚彦始终不肯供出许昕，咱们耗不起那么长的时间。”夏露焦急的拿起电话递给他。“要不，先跟上面和总部的打个招呼。”  
  
马龙抬了抬眼看她。“供不出许昕也没关系。还有人需要她救呢。”  
  
夏露心里一紧。  
  
“成了，差不多该行动了。”马龙笑笑，接过电话挂掉。“许昕该上班了，你去敲门吧。”  
  
看着马龙带队出发的背影，夏露心中暗暗的咬牙，你抓姚彦，就是为了张继科吧！  
  
许昕是完全没有跟张宇镇交接什么工作。三个月对他来说，真是交接的必要都没有。  
  
一下班，他就直接去了首饰楼。  
  
精挑细选之后，一支镶嵌了宝石的金镯子终于入了他的法眼，不像时下大众的泥鳅背，也不是雕龙画凤的粗糙工艺，仔细一研究，还居然是活扣的。  
  
小伙计赶紧过来介绍，这是波斯国工艺师给设计的，只有这么一支。  
  
姚彦戴着一定会很漂亮。  
  
“能刻字吗？”  
  
小伙计赶紧表示，别说刻字，刻大悲咒都行！  
  
许昕点点头，毫不犹豫的买下。  
  
临出门，角落里一对儿素静的银戒指，鬼使神差的吸引了许昕。  
  
做工简单，难得的哑光表面。  
  
“爷你真识货。”小伙计又跑了过来。“这是一对儿的，孤品，也是那个设计师做的。”  
  
许昕看着那对戒指，突然就想起来张继科。“把这对儿也给我包起来。”  
  
也许，有一天，我也能拿着这对戒指向他求婚呢。  
  
推门回到家里，壁灯的灯光微微亮着。  
  
“媳妇？媳妇？我的公主殿下？”许昕把对戒拿出来藏到抽屉里，又拿着宝石镯子满屋的找人。“你出来，看我给你买了什么好东西？”  
  
没有任何的回答。  
  
许昕慌了，他打开房间的大灯，四处的查看。  
  
姚彦就像是凭空消失了一样。  
  
早上她明明在收拾行李。  
  
许昕赶紧跑上二楼张继科的房间。行李收拾好了，箱子却还开着。  
  
订婚礼上，散落在四处的特务。  
  
马龙拿出来吓唬姚彦的监听。  
  
家附近却干干净净没有人监视。  
  
什么聪明反被聪明误，这是马龙干的！  
  
许昕狠狠的一砸门。  
  
他就是为了让我回来住，就是为了让我不呆在招待所。  
  
他的目标，一开始就是姚彦！我怎么能掉以轻心啊！  
  
许昕外套都没穿，跑了出去。  
  
王皓坐在家里，低头沉思着。  
  
敲门声响起来，陈玘小跑着去开门。“弟儿啊！这是怎么了！”  
  
“哥，皓哥！”许昕冲进来。“姚彦失踪了！一定是龙公子干的！”  
  
王皓一下站起来。“你说什么？”  
  
“姚彦不见了。”许昕惨白着一张脸。“她一定是被马龙抓走了！”  
  
“你先冷静点！”王皓赶紧去给他倒了一杯热水。“现在别慌，万一她回娘家去拿点什么东西去了？”  
  
许昕摇了摇头。“不可能，她行李就在二楼。”  
  
王皓闭眼想了想。“大昕，你明天就要去春市了，马龙他一直惦记你走。他这么做是为什么？”  
  
陈玘此时已经穿好了衣服。“弟儿啊！哥跟你带着兄弟们去找他去！”  
  
“你给我站住！”王皓一拍桌子。“你们说找就找去？人家能认吗！”  
  
“大昕！他为什么一定要抓姚彦？”王皓眯起眼来。“如果姚彦真的有问题，我们能做的，只能是保住你。”  
  
许昕愣住。“皓哥，难道，你知道龙公子动手？”  
  
“我不知道。”王皓摇了摇头。“龙公子不是一个肆意妄为的人，更不会贸然做事，姚彦有你在督察处罩着。他没有十足的把握，不敢做什么。”  
  
“哥！她就是一个小丫头！什么都还不懂呢！”  
  
“现在，你说什么都没用。”王皓拉着他的手。  
  
“皓哥！”把自己的手退出来。“你甭劝我了。帮弟弟跟下面的兄弟说一声，谁要是有姚小姐的消息，一根金条！”  
  
说完人就往外走。  
  
“你干嘛去！”王皓追过去拦住他。  
  
“哥，我找那龙公子去！”  
  
“你现在去能说什么？”  
  
“我不管，先揍他一顿再说！”  
  
马龙开门的一瞬间，许昕的拳头就狠狠的砸了过来。  
  
来不及闪躲，马龙硬生生的脸上挨了一拳。  
  
“你把姚彦抓哪儿去了！”许昕薅住了他的衣领大吼。“把她还给我！”  
  
马龙反手一拨，将许昕的手打掉。“大昕，你胆子还真是大了。”  
  
“马龙！”一拳再度袭来。“你把她还给我！”  
  
马龙强过许昕太多，第一次偷袭成功，第二次就没机会了。  
  
许昕的领口大开着，胸口通红一片，越打越没有章法，马龙却游刃有余的躲着他，时不时的还手，却尽量没有往死里打。  
  
一支镯子铛啷一声掉在了地上，转了几圈停在了俩人中间。  
  
马龙一步蹿了过去捡起来。  
  
“还给我！”许昕向前去抢。  
  
马龙却拿着这个镯子退后了。“吾爱？”  
  
“对！吾爱！”许昕双眼通红。“这是给我女人的东西！她却被你抢走了！”  
  
“她不是你的女人。”马龙深吸了一口气。  
  
“她凭什么不是？”许昕突然笑了。“我们住在一起。”  
  
“你心里明明只有继科儿！”马龙恼怒的吼出声来。  
  
“他们都被你抢走了！”许昕咬牙，恶狠狠的说，“我的挚爱，继科儿也好，姚彦也好，都被你夺走了！”  
  
马龙一僵。“大昕，只要你承认招待所的事情……”  
  
“马龙！”许昕死死的盯住他。“我以为，你就算不念及师兄弟一场的情分，也会念在你那份心动上，放我一马。”  
  
许昕抬起手腕摘下了那块表，拎着表带往地上轻轻的一放。“还好，我怕丢了，一直都戴着。”  
  
“为了一个女人？！”马龙一股火气冲了上来。  
  
“这和谁都没关系！”许昕慢慢的后退。“是你！想要我的命！”  
  
马龙沉默着，也许他有千言万语，但是抓住许昕才是他的最终目的。  
  
而那个目的却龌龊又肮脏，他不能说出来。  
  
“姚彦是我的女人了。”许昕见他不出声音，轻轻的笑了一下。“你不是也都听见了？”  
  
“她说了，要给我生好多的孩子。”许昕带着一丝情色，手探向后背藏着的小刀，慢慢的靠近马龙。“把她还给我好吗？也许，她都已经怀上了……”  
  
马龙猛地一把扭住了许昕的手臂，将他压在了地上，小刀应声落地，马龙像是没看到一样。  
  
姚彦的存在超越了许昕对自己动了杀意的痛苦。  
  
“你碰她了！”  
  
“她是我的女人，我不碰她，我还碰谁！”许昕使劲的抵抗着。  
  
昨晚俩人嬉闹的声音，姚彦的喘息声，那微微低沉的鸣叫。  
  
马龙觉得自己的头都要炸了。  
  
他一直不想相信许昕和姚彦做了。他甚至认为，他们就是想气自己。  
  
但是许昕亲口承认了。  
  
“我最爱的人，都被你夺走了！”许昕觉得马龙压着自己的力气越来越大。  
  
突然，马龙俯下了身子。“大昕，我爱你。”  
  
许昕眼前一黑。  
  
“皓啊！”陈玘拉住来回转圈的王皓。“这事儿我琢磨着，不对，你知道是不是？”  
  
“你居然还能琢磨出不对来？”王皓叹了口气。“没错，我知道。”  
  
“那你这事儿不地道啊！”  
  
“没法儿地道了，龙公子抓住了姚彦是革命党的证据。”王皓心烦的走来走去。“还好只是订婚，龙公子和我达成了协议。我不查张继科，他不动大昕。”  
  
“那大昕这追上门去要人了，可咋整！”陈玘想了想。“干脆，我带几个兄弟去要他去，就说喝醉了。”  
  
“你就甭添乱了。”王皓安抚住他。“不如就听大昕的话，放话出去，只要有姚小姐的线索，就一根金条。”  
  
“这是真找啊？”  
  
“真找，明天一早就去主任那里，说姚彦失踪了，许昕现在不能去春市。”  
  
“不去啦？！那不抗命吗！”陈玘瞪眼看着。  
  
“这新媳妇都丢了，哪儿他都有理由不去了。”王皓笑笑。“刘主任巴不得呢。”  
  
“这姑娘还真是倒霉。”陈玘感叹。  
  
“她倒霉就倒霉吧。壮士断腕，为了能活下去。保住大昕比这个女人重要多了。”  
  
许昕躺在床上醒来，脖子痛的不行。  
  
天色还是黑的，床头一盏台灯幽幽的亮着。  
  
身上压着什么东西，还在动，弄的心口痒痒的。伸手想要去扒拉，却动都不能动。  
  
一下就清醒了。  
  
许昕这才发现，自己双手被绳子死死的捆住挂在了床头。  
  
“啊！”左边乳头上一阵刺痛。  
  
“醒了？”趴在他胸前的人抬起头来。  
  
“马龙？”许昕愣了一下。“你想干嘛！”  
  
马龙的眼睛被散落的刘海挡住，看不大清楚。  
  
他此时已经将许昕的双腿分开，自己卡在中间。  
  
“我想吃了你。”马龙伸手摸着他的腰。  
  
“你放开我！”许昕就算是个生瓜蛋子，也明白现在是什么情况了。“你别让我恨你！现在你放手还来得及！”  
  
马龙歪着头笑了。“你已经恨我了不是吗？”他脸上最早被打的那一拳，已经有点淤青，这使他的笑容更加的阴森。  
  
“大昕，怎么办？”  
  
许昕气的全身都哆嗦。“马龙！你有本事放开我！真刀真枪的干！杀人无非头点地”  
  
“我舍不得。”马龙欺身一口吻住了许昕的嘴。  
  
“大昕……”马龙双手抚上他的胸膛，用力的揉搓着。嘴一边吐着气一边含吮着那两片象征痴情的厚唇。  
  
许昕张口要再喊什么，舌头就被卷住了。  
  
这不像之前办公室那次霸道的透不过气的深吻。  
  
马龙好像在模拟着即将要做的事情一般，唇瓣死死的堵住，舌头探进探出，来回的扫着自己的上颚。  
  
尖叫和喘息都被堵在了嘴里。胸口的那双手肆无忌惮的拨弄着乳头，许昕整个人拼命的扭动，妄图从马龙的欲望中逃出去。  
  
嘴终于分开了，唾液不受控制的流了出来，粉红的舌头微微露出来。  
  
“大昕真漂亮。”马龙痴迷的看着他。“香香的。”  
  
“放开我！混蛋！你放开我！”许昕嘶哑的喊着。全身却因为刚才的吻，泛起了色情的红。  
  
“不行。”马龙精壮的胸膛起伏着，四块腹肌此时绷紧，露出了凶悍的形状，那手掐了掐已经挺立起来的小点，又向下卡住了腰。“大昕一直是软软的，抱在怀里特别舒服。”  
  
“马龙！住手！你住手！”许昕感觉到自己的腰被马龙抬了起来，下面一直被忽略的硬挺，突然就贴了上来。  
  
他这是要疯！许昕没想着事情是如此发展。这太过了！  
  
“大昕才是又香又软的那个。”马龙一口咬在了许昕的腿上，又顺着牙印一圈一圈的舔。  
  
“马龙！师兄！”许昕急得眼泪都快流出来了。“你现在放手，咱们还有机会回到正常！”  
  
马龙却没有理会他，手毫不客气的直接探去了后面那个小嘴。  
  
“混蛋！你起开！”许昕屁股使劲的晃动，想要躲开。  
  
马龙向后撤了一点。  
  
许昕觉得现在是机会，拼命的蹬了出去，没成想，马龙借机一晃，人就压了下来。身后的小嘴更加大开，被他的手指抵住。  
  
“大昕，你能被弯成这样呢。”马龙看着他笑。“你比女人都要软。”  
  
再也无法阻挡，马龙的手指顶了进去。  
  
肉体上不会有太大的痛苦，一根手指而已。但是心理上，许昕觉得自己被一只名叫马龙的妖怪狠狠的撕开了，身体被凶残的分成了两半，鲜血和内脏都流了出来，被周围伺机而动的野兽们叼走吃掉了。  
  
“师兄，你放开我吧，我不想……”许昕的嘴唇开始哆嗦，声音中带了哭腔。  
  
“我想。”马龙凶狠的看着许昕的眼睛。“我想了好久了！从大学，到现在！”  
  
许昕被他的眼神震慑住了。  
  
一根手指变成了两根，随后猴急的变成了三根。  
  
终于，那已经青筋暴露的阴茎，不管不顾的插了进去。  
  
许昕尖叫出声。  
  
这跟被几根手指进进出出毕竟不同。  
  
我们明明是不死不休的敌人了，他却用这种手段来报复我！报复我对他感情的无知！报复我和继科儿！  
  
继科儿！救救我！  
  
生理上的疼痛使得许昕全身的肌肉绷紧，越紧就越疼。  
  
下面像是被刀切开一样，又有点湿。不知道是汗，还是血。  
  
马龙也被箍的紧紧的，头上汗珠子滚落。他抬起身体，扣住许昕的双腿，架上了自己的肩膀，死命的向前一压。毫无阻力的就压到了底。  
  
这一下太疼了，许昕疼的全身又是一颤，死死的咬住了嘴唇，即便这样，痛苦的呻吟还是破碎的溢出来。  
  
马龙咬牙又向里挤进去。  
  
两个人肌肉都是绷紧了，马龙也疼的说不出话来，就这么僵持着。  
  
足足得有两分钟。  
  
许昕才开始缓过气来，深呼吸，除了疼，他没有任何的感觉了，停下吧！快停下吧！  
  
马龙觉得下面咬着的小嘴，慢慢的松了下来。  
  
“马龙……太疼了……出去……”许昕满脸的泪水，瞪着眼睛轻轻的求他。  
  
真好看，他这个样子，真好看。  
  
马龙撑起身体，向后撤出了一截，猛地又插了进来。  
  
许昕来不及反应，身体本能的接纳了他。俩人都是一颤。  
  
这是我的许昕，是我的许昕了。  
  
一旦尝到了滋味，马龙再也停不下来了，开始拼命的抽插。  
  
许昕张着嘴，只能呜咽出声，组织不出一句话来了。身体被弯成到极限，疼痛，屈辱，恶心，绝望一遍一遍的冲刷着自己。  
  
这是噩梦，快结束吧！  
  
可能是想的太久了，里面又是太舒服，马龙觉得自己的身体飘飘然，他快要到了，双眼死死的盯住许昕，身体又是向下压住，张口咬住了许昕的脖子。  
  
许昕身体再度绷紧。  
  
熟悉的疼痛向马龙袭来，此时却成为了最为激烈的刺激。瞬间让他达到了顶端。  
  
微微有些冰凉滑腻的东西射到了身体里。许昕哆嗦了一下。  
  
马龙舔着许昕的脖子。紧紧的压着他。  
  
“出去……”  
  
回答他的，只是马龙的舌头，再度舔上了嘴唇。  
  
这么绵绵密密的亲了一会儿。  
  
“大昕，疼了吧。师兄这次会小心点。”马龙一手探了下去，握住了许昕的命根子，快速的撸起来。  
  
没有一点反应，小兄弟软软的躺在两腿之间，可怜的垂着头。  
  
“放手。”  
  
“好。”马龙痛快的答应，松开了手，慢慢的退出了他的身体，却曲起了他的一条腿，一个发力，让许昕转了一个身。  
  
强迫他跪趴着。  
  
“大昕，今晚，就是咱们俩的新婚之夜。”马龙趴上去。一手继续握住了许昕的阴茎，快速的律动。  
  
“滚。”许昕觉得身体疼的已经不是自己的了。马龙的喘息就在自己的耳边。  
  
“大昕，你喜欢这样吗？”马龙一边撸着，一边舔着他的耳朵。“做师兄的人吧。师兄比他们都疼你。”  
  
小许昕颤抖着，只是微微有点半勃，却一松手就回去了。  
  
马龙手上只得更加的卖力。“大昕，大昕，大昕，你是我的！”  
  
随着马龙纠缠的耳语，许昕身体俯在床上，终于哭出来。  
  
马龙看着他耸动的肩膀，眼神狠辣。“除了我，你还想要谁！”  
  
许昕身后被蹂躏过的地方，红红的嫩肉暴露着。  
  
马龙喘着粗气，再度的探了进去。  
  



	50. Chapter 50

这一夜是如此的漫长。  
  
姚彦躺在破烂的牢狱之中，几只老鼠叽叽叫着钻入铁门旁边的破碗里。  
  
她努力的收紧身体，抱住双腿，蜷缩成一团。  
  
本来，过了这一夜，她就要跟着许昕去春市过一段二人世界。  
  
就像是真的蜜月一样。  
  
她和最爱的那个人，拥有了一个幸福梦幻的婚礼。  
  
头顶那盏落着灰土的灯泡，发出病怏怏的昏黄光芒。  
  
姚彦看着那灯，只要有光明的地方，就有希望。  
  
早上许昕出门的时候，还笑着摸了摸她的头，那种柔柔的温柔，姚彦回忆起来，就觉得心口发暖。  
  
他们抓我不是目的，目的是从我嘴里咬出大昕来。  
  
姚彦坚定的看着那盏灯。  
  
我身在黑暗之中，心中却拥有光明。  
  
我陷在肮脏的泥泞之中，思想却燃烧着火焰。  
  
我最终会化成那闪电，劈开漆黑的夜空。  
  
为世界带来震颤。  
  
我的爱人啊。  
  
请你不要悲伤。  
  
“为我歌唱。”  
  
张继科疲惫极了，两块砖马上就能推开了。他小心翼翼的将小刀收回到书里。  
  
不能给马龙发现他反常的机会。  
  
他必须要养足了精神。  
  
六天了！张继科绝望的想，许昕就要带着姚彦去春市了。  
  
这必然是下下策，只要结婚，两个人就会绑在一起，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。  
  
姚彦是个好姑娘，但是太过的单纯，对敌经验太少。  
  
我怕她拖累你啊……张继科闭上了眼。  
  
于公于私，我都不想你娶她。  
  
捂住心口，一想到那个在自己怀里落泪的人，张继科就疼。  
  
我是那个让他哭的最多的人。  
  
我是那个伤害他最多的人。  
  
我才是那个最应该跪在他面前祈求原谅的人。  
  
我也是唯一能给他幸福的人。  
  
我要活着，出去，拥抱他！  
  
张继科喃喃的背诵起一篇革命党中流传的诗。  
  
每一个人路过我的墓地，都会为我驻足。  
  
虽然我的肉体已经沉默，我的语言已经消亡。  
  
但是我的思想将会是那太阳。  
  
发热发光。  
  
所以我的爱人啊。  
  
请你不要悲伤。  
  
“为我歌唱。”  
  
黑暗和死亡每天都笼罩着军统的监牢，但是心中有信仰的人，心中都是光明。  
  
马龙紧紧的搂着许昕。  
  
一步错，后面就难以控制了。  
  
自己像是饿了十天的野兽一样，将许昕一次次的压住，直到他除了呼吸，不再给自己任何的反应。  
  
每一次身体得到了满足，心里就更恐慌一分，越恐慌，就越需要更多的身体接触来抚慰，就这样求索着，不断的继续伤害。  
  
马龙狠狠的抽了自己一个嘴巴。  
  
啪的一声响，让昏睡的许昕惊醒，惊恐的瞪着他。  
  
“睡吧。”马龙低头吻了吻他的额头，感受到他的颤抖。“师兄不会做什么，你睡吧。”  
  
许昕止不住的发抖着，马龙使劲的抱住他，轻轻的拍着，就像拍着一个婴儿。“乖，多休息一会儿。”  
  
只要松开这个怀抱，他就会跑掉，再抓回来就难了。  
  
马龙恨自己恨得不行。  
  
怎么就这么冲动！  
  
明明都已经布好了局，也抓住了姚彦，只要逼她供出许昕来，自己就可以抓住他，将他永远的关在身边。  
  
怎么就这么不争气！  
  
抱着许昕慢慢的翻了一个身，将他的头收入自己的胸口，双手柔和的抚摸着他的后背。  
  
“大昕，我爱你。”马龙叹息似的用下巴抵了抵许昕的头顶。  
  
许昕不受控制的哆嗦了一下。  
  
为了这个动作，也为了这句话。  
  
他并没有像坊间小说中描述的那种，初次欢爱一定要腰酸背痛要死要活。  
  
他身体真的很软，现在除了全身脱力以外，并没有太大痛苦。  
  
真要说难受，除了自己后面那个小洞，别处已经逐渐的缓了过来。  
  
可怕的是心理。  
  
马龙的每一下抚摸，每一次碰触，都会让他全身绷紧。  
  
马龙抱着他去清理的时候，他呕吐的胆汁都出来了。  
  
我的身体怎么了？！为什么不受我的控制，为什么在发抖！我为什么要害怕！  
  
这是一种不甘愿，是一种无能为力，是嘴巴说不出来，身体却诚实反映的一种伤害。  
  
只要看到马龙，我就会发抖，我就会忍不住发抖，许昕崩溃的想，我该怎么面对？  
  
这不是爱情！这不是！  
  
再睡着是不可能的。许昕咬牙向后躲开马龙。  
  
马龙身体一僵，没有追过去。  
  
“大昕，和师兄说说话好吗？求求你，别这样，师兄错了。”他轻声细语的哄劝着许昕。  
  
他不能让两个人的关系变成这样。不能引起王皓的注意，更不能让刘国梁发现，许昕是他要藏起来的弱点，不能被任何人利用。  
  
身体在彻底离开马龙之后，才逐渐的平静下来。许昕闭上眼，听着马龙断断续续的哀求着。  
  
每一句都让许昕的拳头攥紧。我只想揍你。  
  
“我错了大昕……别这样……”马龙的声音逐渐的带出了哽咽。“第一次见你的时候，我就想，这个小孩傻傻的，那么可爱，他一定会跟继科儿成为好朋友。”  
  
“不然你都不会有机会和继科儿在一间宿舍。”马龙轻声叙述着。“但是你太爱惹事了，每次闯了祸，都软软的来求我，念着学长，帮帮我吧，就一次好不好。”  
  
“我最后都会答应你。”马龙的眼泪流了下来。“你是不是以为每次都是继科儿帮你说话了？其实不是，只要是你求我，我都会答应。因为我喜欢你。”  
  
许昕听着，心底一阵酸痛。那段岁月是如此的干净纯洁。  
  
“继科儿一早就知道我喜欢你，但是我自己却不知道。”马龙慢慢的伸过手去，指尖轻轻的碰到许昕的指尖。“我那时候就像是一个刺猬，看着你和继科儿一起就生气，看着你对着别人笑也生气。那火气，都撒在了你身上。”  
  
许昕感觉到马龙指尖碰到了自己，本能的想躲开，却压制住了。  
  
“我毕业之后就被家里强迫送去了军统培训班，那时候我觉得完了，你不会和我一起了，继科儿没有我看着，他会对你下手。”马龙自嘲的笑笑。“结果反倒是你太傻，单纯的让继科儿下不了手。”  
  
“等你追着他也来了培训班之后，被秦师傅收来，我那一晚高兴的连眼都没闭上。”感受到许昕没有躲开，马龙微微的将他的手抓住，就这样握着。“我想了一宿，以后，我要对你比继科儿对你还要好，你会爱上我的。”  
  
“结果……”马龙顿住，暗暗叹了一口气。“我今天才说出这句话。却狠狠的伤害了你。”  
  
“我本该在大学就说的，在培训班就说的，在加入庆市督察处就说的……”  
  
“却用这种形式说了出来。”  
  
“我爱你，许昕。”  
  
手被握着，许昕身体依旧忍不住的颤抖，马龙软化的告白，没有起到任何作用。  
  
这样的感情在伤害面前，远远不够填补那种痛苦，这需要时间。  
  
但是张继科的名字却让许昕咬牙忍住了。  
  
理智在恐惧中钻了出来，虽然不能抑制生理上的反应，但是却让许昕的大脑强迫自己忍住。  
  
继科儿还在马龙的手里。  
  
姚彦也还在马龙的手里。  
  
马龙和我，都不能让这种关系见了天日。他对我的这种感情，更不能让别人知道。  
  
“马龙。”  
  
许昕的声音沙哑，但在马龙的耳朵里，却如同天籁一般。  
  
“放了姚彦吧。”  
  
马龙的心像是被刀插入狠狠的剜着。“你更关心姚小姐？”  
  
“继科儿是你表弟。”许昕淡淡的说。“你们感情我知道，你不会让他出事的。”  
  
“姚彦不行。”望向马龙，泪光闪现。“她还是个小孩，什么都不懂。”  
  
“她是你的女人了，所以你想保护她。”马龙的嘴唇有些颤抖。  
  
“她也可以什么都不是。”那只被握住的手，感受到了马龙压抑的愤怒。“只要你放了她，她和我不会有一点关系，我会让她走的远远的。”  
  
马龙看着许昕。“你求我的，我总是会答应。”  
  
许昕也看着马龙。  
  
“但是这件事，师兄不能答应你。但是我可以保证，她会活着，完整的活着。”  
  
许昕使劲的向回撤自己的手，这样的结果不行。  
  
“大昕，我不能就这样放了她！”马龙死死的抓住，甚至将他的手往心口里按。“我向你保证她的生命安全，保证不动她的家人，就是关着她，直到风头过去！招待所的风波过去！这样可以吗？只要这一段过去，继科儿，姚小姐，我都还给你好吗！”  
  
许昕挣扎不开，只好不动。心里盘算着马龙开出的条件。  
  
“大昕，那把刀还在，你可以现在就杀了我，我不会还手。”马龙拉着他的手轻微的颤抖。“我保证。”  
  
天色逐渐的亮起来。  
  
电话铃声划破了两人的沉默。马龙死死的抓住许昕的手，不肯起身。  
  
“好。”许昕探出了马龙的底线，只好先保住姚彦的命最重要。“不许对她动刑。”  
  
马龙点点头。“只会吓唬她而已。”  
  
电话铃声契而不舍的继续响着。  
  
“去接电话。”许昕终于将手拔了出来。转身背对着马龙。  
  
他还在颤抖着，马龙看着他抱住自己的肩膀，一阵的心疼。  
  
我总是不够狠。  
  
最终还是拿起来电话。“喂？”  
  
“龙公子！”王皓的声音传了过来，声音之大让躺在床上的许昕都听见了。“你抓了姚小姐，我们可有兄弟看到了！许昕悬赏一根金条一条消息。这桩公案半夜就破了的！”  
  
“王督察，我以为你应该知道，没有证据我会随便抓人吗？”马龙笑笑。“大清早的打电话来扰人清梦，就是为了兴师问罪？”  
  
“我找你是为什么你自己清楚！”王皓铿锵有力的驳回来。“许昕你说扣就扣了！谁给你的权利！他现在还是东北行营督察处总务科的许科长，没有刘主任的批文，你凭什么把人扣了！”  
  
马龙回头看了看，许昕轻轻的哼了一下。  
  
“我扣他，是因为他上来就打了我。正当防卫而已。”马龙眼神温柔的看着许昕，伸手指了指自己的脸。  
  
“我不想听你的解释，立刻给我放人！”王皓吼出来。“有什么想说的，去跟刘主任解释吧！”  
  
电话挂断。  
  
马龙坐回床里。  
  
“大昕，我舍不得你。”  
  
许昕起身，挣扎着看自己衣服在哪儿。  
  
马龙从后面扶住他。  
  
“起开！”许昕拼命向后躲，一下摔在了地上。“你别过来，我会自己起来的！”  
  
马龙看着许昕皱着眉缓缓的爬起来，脸色煞白。  
  
扬手又给了自己一个嘴巴。  
  
许昕愣住了。“你什么毛病！”  
  
“我这是替你打的。”马龙的脸瞬间就红了一块，他正抽在了之前许昕打过的淤青上，看上去更加的严重了。“咱们要去见刘主任了。”  
  
夏露隔着层层铁门看向里面的姚彦。  
  
“夏小姐，审吗？”  
  
审讯需要一个方向，不能毫无章法的每个点都点到。  
  
是从招待所那两具尸体下手，还是从许昕下手。  
  
夏露不敢轻易做主。  
  
许昕不好抓，即便审出是革命党，那也是上面默许的，必须抓到实处。  
  
审招待所就等于抓张继科，马龙不会答应。  
  
时间不等人，如果不能迅速的抓出二者之一，光一个姚彦即便是死，也没有任何意义。  
  
“夏小姐？”特务看着她陷入沉思。“我们得争分夺秒了。”  
  
“审！”夏露攥了攥拳。“审许昕和招待所的关系！”  
  
这是最保险的一个方式。  
  
张继科不能动，那等于公然向马龙挑衅。  
  
许昕通革这点，压根抓了没用，但是如果联系上了招待所的事情，许昕插翅也难逃了。  
  
刘国梁的办公室里，王皓拉着许昕的胳膊，怒气冲冲的指着手腕上的青紫。“主任！你管不管！”  
  
刘国梁头疼的看着马龙右边脸上的红肿，颧骨上也是一大块的青。  
  
“主任，他进门就给我一拳。”  
  
许昕身体有些微微的颤抖，王皓清清楚楚的感受到了。“那你就给他上刑！”  
  
“我只是捆住他而已！”马龙不往这边看一眼，就是盯着刘国梁。  
  
许昕红着眼圈，难得的没有巧舌如簧，王皓心里断定必然是挨了打的。  
  
“都别吵了！”刘国梁两边看了看，“龙公子，这么大的事儿！你怎么不说一声就抓人呢？”  
  
马龙冷笑。“我要是说了，你们能让我抓？”  
  
刘国梁一口被噎住，手指着他直撮牙花子。“那你就这么对你的手足兄弟啊！把人给捆一宿！”  
  
马龙看向一边，不回答。  
  
“给人放了！”许昕突然发声。  
  
“办不到！”马龙毫不犹豫的吼了一句。“许科长，我可能抓不到你的把柄。但是姚彦，我不会让她也钻这个空子！”  
  
“够了！”刘国梁一拍桌子。“许昕，你不用去春市了！留在督察处接受审查。也养养伤。”  
  
“龙公子！”刘国梁眼神犀利的看着他。“你有证据，可以，给你一周，如果查不出来，马上给我放人！”  
  
陈玘架着许昕走出门去。  
  
王皓留在后面跟马龙一起。“一周！你审不出来。”  
  
马龙停住脚步。“不试试怎么知道？”  
  
王皓眯着眼睛看他。“你怎么想的，别以为我不知道。”  
  
“除了许昕，你们谁都不想姚彦活着出来。”马龙动了动眉角，引得伤处一阵疼痛。“咱们走着瞧！”  
  
鞭子狠狠的抽在姚彦的身上。  
  
她咬着牙并没有出声。  
  
身上的棉衣早就被脱了，鞭子蘸着水，把白色的小褂子上打的殷红一片。  
  
夏露不敢过去跟前，哆嗦的听着鞭子破空的声音。“还要打多久？”  
  
旁边的特务看了看表。“快了，再不招供，就要换刑具了。”  
  
“要快。”夏露嘴唇没了血色，她在后怕，如果自己当初也是这样的审讯，会死的。  
  
“目前看，她还挺能扛。”特务的眼神里露出了敬佩。“年纪不大，还真是个硬骨头。”  
  
姚彦身上冰冷，伤口却火辣辣的疼痛着。她死死的咬住牙，全身都在颤抖。  
  
鞭子突然停了。  
  
“我不喜欢动刑。”跟随马龙的一名老特务走上前来。“但是你要积极的配合我们啊。”  
  
疼痛依旧持续的刺激着姚彦的神经。她只能闭上眼，拼命的呼吸。  
  
“招待所里，你是受了许昕指使吧。”一块烧红的烙铁被从火盆里拿出来。  
  
“你看看，一个这么可爱的小姑娘。”特务笑着。“我们也是舍不得。只要你乖乖的说出来，马上就可以去女子集中营了。在那里找户好人家生几个孩子，多好啊！”  
  
姚彦睁开了眼睛，看着那块烙铁。“呸。”  
  
特务点点头，“挺硬气啊。来，可别坏了姚小姐的脸，从腿上来吧。”  
  
许昕，许昕，许昕……  
  
姚彦的脑子里不停的念着这个名字。  
  
我要保护你。我会保护你。  
  



	51. Chapter 51

  
  
唉？你叫张继科？太好了，我正找不到宿舍呢，咱俩一屋的！  
  
眼前那个皮肤白净细腻的男孩，头发还翘起一撮，看起来傻傻的。  
  
你就是许昕？  
  
你知道我啊？很高兴认识你！  
  
男孩的嘴角一下就咧开了，八颗牙整齐的排列着，眼睛弯弯。  
  
那笑容真晃眼。  
  
张继科不由自主的伸手接过他的行李，许昕也一点不见外的贴了过来。  
  
我最喜欢你这样的室友啦。  
  
为什么？  
  
长得没我帅，还比我黑，大学四年找个对象没压力。  
  
张继科该生气的怼他一下的，但是看着那张笑脸，他觉得全身都被太阳给晒透了，暖洋洋的。  
  
这就是许昕。  
  
那颗照亮我的太阳，在我失去亲人以后，温暖抚慰了我的那缕阳光。  
  
铁门哐当一响，张继科把压在脸上的书微微的抬起看了一眼。  
  
然后他整个人都蹦了起来。  
  
“我艹！表哥，你终于挨打了！”张继科哈哈拍着手围着马龙转圈。  
  
马龙眼神忧郁，对他的嘲笑无动于衷。  
  
张继科逐渐觉得不对劲了。“谁打的？”  
  
马龙阴沉的走到他面前。  
  
“我和许昕做了。”  
  
张继科愣住。  
  
“我把他绑在床上。”马龙慢慢的走过来。“强要了。”  
  
呼吸一下子就凝住，张继科眼睛猛的瞪起来，脑子突然就不够反应了，这是怎么回事！  
  
“他身体特别的软，那里又湿又热，还紧紧的勒住我。”马龙扶到他耳边，低声的叙说着。“我第一次进去的时候，差点当时就射了。”  
  
张继科觉得有全身的血液都瞬间冲到了脑袋里，耳朵仿佛都对不上频道，开始嘶嘶的响。  
  
那是我的宝贝！  
  
那是我的小太阳！  
  
我要好好保护一辈子，搁在心尖子上的许昕啊！  
  
“你怎么能这样对他……”张继科几乎说不出话来，声音低沉接近呢喃。  
  
马龙就好像是一条毒蛇，他蜿蜒的爬上来，语言带着毒液，一点点的咬入皮肤。  
  
“我要了好几次，他真是个尤物，各种姿势都能接纳我，也许……”  
  
马龙轻声的笑了笑。“我和他才是最契合的一对儿，我……都想死在他身上……把我的一切，都灌进去，填满他，让他的血都是我的jingye！”  
  
一拳狠狠的打在了马龙的肚子上。  
  
马龙痛苦的弯下了腰，随即又被抓住了领子大力的灌在了门上。  
  
拳头带着风声砸了过来，马龙硬挨着，没有吭声，也没有还手。  
  
“你怎么敢！怎么敢！”张继科喘着粗气咆哮，狂暴的往死里打。  
  
马龙终于被打倒在地。  
  
“你强奸了他！”张继科扑过去抓住马龙的头泄愤的甩向地板。“你居然就这样侮辱了他！”  
  
马龙不觉得疼，他只是觉得还不够。  
  
姚彦的腿上，血肉还有焦糊的衣服粘在一起。  
  
她躺在肮脏的床上，一动都不能动。  
  
坚持一天，下一次我再招。  
  
隔壁传来隐约的喊叫声，听不清楚。  
  
姚彦在发烧，她昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
  
“你就这样恶毒的伤害了他，你的爱就他妈是狗屎！”张继科终于打不动了，他的拳头上都是青紫，手掌心全是血痕。  
  
马龙像个被风刮倒在地上的稻草人一样，靠着铁门，垂着头。  
  
“我想喝你的血，看看是不是冷的！”张继科颤抖的也躺在了地上，眼泪开始流了出来。“你可以给我上刑，你可以逼供我，你为什么要伤害他！为什么！”  
  
“我没控制住……”马龙艰难的说了出来。“我没控制住自己！”  
  
“你就是个混蛋！”  
  
“我忍不住！”马龙抬起头来瞪着张继科。“你被爱着，所以有持无恐！我不能！我恨不得把他杀了，一口一口吃下肚，让他永远融入我的血肉里！”  
  
“马龙。”张继科捂住了眼睛。“你在后悔，你来告诉我这些，不是挑衅，是在后悔。”  
  
没有得到回答，张继科知道自己说对了。“你后悔做了这件事，你无法面对你自己的错误，就让我打你来消除愧疚感！对吗？！”  
  
马龙身体开始颤抖，眼泪也流了下来。“他恨我了，他会恨我了……”  
  
“你活该。”张继科恶狠狠的看着他。“放我出去！”  
  
“不行！”马龙神经质的摇头。  
  
“放我出去。”张继科声嘶力竭的咆哮。  
  
他需要我，他现在需要我。  
  
这个想法几乎将他撕碎了。  
  
如果我在他身边，就不会出现这样的事情。我为什么要一直推开他？为什么！  
  
张继科死死的咬着牙，嘴里都是血腥味。  
  
“放我出去，马龙！让我去陪着他。”  
  
马龙双眼血红。“我已经不能放手了……谁都不行……只有我！你们谁都不能带走他！”  
  
张继科爬起来，看着这个乱了分寸的人，他像个将死的犯人一样抱着头颤抖着，嘴里喃喃的胡言乱语，一会儿要杀了许昕吃掉，一会儿要对他好，一会儿要将他用盒子装起来带在身边。  
  
“你清醒清醒！”张继科一脚踹了过去。  
  
马龙终于哭了出来，他紧张的爬起来，死死的抱住张继科。“我该怎么办？我该怎么办？”  
  
陈玘和王皓将许昕送回了家。  
  
“我觉得大昕不太对。”王皓叹了口气。“手上有勒痕，身上有点太干净了。”  
  
陈玘撇嘴哼了一声。“你不知道罢了。有的是招数不让人看到明伤。”  
  
“拉他去医院看看去！”王皓一皱眉。“内伤更得找龙公子算账！”  
  
“你得了！”陈玘赶紧拉住他。“你太久不往情报科跑了，有些刑罚是专门对付上面检查的。”  
  
看到王皓不解，陈玘赶紧附耳低语了几句。  
  
“什么！”王皓瞪眼。“你的意思是！大昕他……他那里被……”  
  
陈玘赶紧捂住他的嘴。“事关男人尊严！你小点儿声。”  
  
“那他以后还能和女的有孩子吗？”王皓纠结的小声问。  
  
“看他还能走路，应该没上大的。”陈玘想着也有点疼。“估计就用了最小号的，吓吓他而已。”  
  
“你们什么时候用了这么变态的东西！”王皓突然一揪陈玘的耳朵！“这是除了上刑，还想干嘛！”  
  
“唉唉唉唉，你咋还说翻脸就翻脸嘛。”陈玘呲牙咧嘴。“你想，有的人不能动，还得让他招供，那我们怎么办？这不是医疗器械有这么个尿道扩张器嘛！”  
  
王皓听着名字就一哆嗦。“这得多疼！”  
  
“这是体检用的，专门治那些不干净的病。”陈玘赶紧搂住他拍了拍。“我们也是上来给他们体个检而已。”  
  
“这龙公子！”王皓咬了咬牙。“可够损的！这不得给许昕吓出个好歹来！”  
  
陈玘望着怀里的王皓。当初自己怎么眼光这么好呢？  
  
杀神当年风华正茂，又是好色之徒，身边各行各业的狂蜂浪蝶如过江之鲫一般。  
  
王皓不是其中最好看的那个，也不是最妩媚的那个。一双杏眼在嫁给自己以前，永远都是圆圆的，透着可爱。  
  
现在举手投足之间流露出来的成熟风情，都是自己一点一点给挖掘出来的。  
  
我这辈子大概就干对了一件事。  
  
陈玘一把将王皓的脸捧起来。  
  
“我们申请要个孩子吧。”  
  
马龙终于平复了过来。  
  
张继科冷冷的看着他。  
  
“马龙，他对我是什么，你知道。大学四年我没有动手，是因为你，你也喜欢他！我顾及了一起成长的兄弟情谊，你呢？”  
  
“是你当初先放手的！”马龙颤抖着吼出来。“你说你要放弃他了，他太傻，你不想继续陪着他玩过家家了！”  
  
“那是因为我和你都要去军统了，他是干净的，干净的！你懂不懂！”  
  
“他是为了你，才来的军统。”马龙想到这件事就痛苦。“为了你。”  
  
“对，为了我，为了我这个混蛋，我就是个王八蛋！”张继科颤抖着。“马龙，放我出去吧！”  
  
深吸了一口气，情绪逐渐稳定了下来，各种算计终于也回来了。  
  
马龙站起来。“不行。”  
  
“你想看着他死吗？”张继科一把薅住他。“你想把他逼死吗？”  
  
马龙嘴角残酷的扬起。“有你和姚彦在我手上。他会活着的。”  
  
张继科的表情逐渐的僵硬了。  
  
“姚彦……”  
  
“对，她也在这里。”马龙收起笑容。“他去不了春市了，他只能守在这里。”  
  
“你想做什么？”张继科狠狠的瞪着他。  
  
“我想要许昕，想要保住你。”马龙打开了张继科的手。“你再好好想想吧。革命和许昕，哪个更重要。”  
  
王皓沉默着，看着陈玘抓耳挠腮。  
  
要一个孩子有很多种解释。  
  
男与女，那是恩爱的结晶，他和陈玘没这个功能。  
  
男与男却有两种方式。级别够高的，可以让其中一个去和女性接触，生一个有自己血脉的孩子。  
  
级别不够，申请领养。  
  
他和陈玘级别足够高了。  
  
那问题就是，谁去！  
  
王皓不是不喜欢小孩，他一直都想要。但是他和陈玘……  
  
陈玘就像是个风筝，自己攥着他的线，始终都在博弈着。  
  
风一旦刮起来，这风筝就要上天。  
  
王皓怕，他就是怕手中这根线断了。  
  
和个女人……王皓心底一疼……  
  
“皓啊？”陈玘了解王皓，但是他也只能看出王皓心里在转弯弯绕，具体是怎么想的，他真猜不出来。  
  
但是他有自己的办法，那就是不藏着掖着，先说。  
  
“你打申请，要你的孩子。”  
  
“你说什么？！”王皓那双杏眼一下子瞪大了。“你，你……”  
  
陈玘看着他的样子，挠了挠脑袋。“你看，我去的话，孩子万一随了我，不够聪明，还一身力气爱惹事……以后咱不得操碎了心啊！”  
  
他向前一步把王皓抱住。“像你多好啊，又好看，又聪明。”  
  
王皓趴在他怀里，眼泪终于掉了下来。  
  
“哭啥，哭啥啊！”陈玘赶紧拍拍他的背。“我也知道自己那些毛病，老让你生气，这些年了，你有要小孩的心也不敢要。都是我的不对。”  
  
王皓抬头看着他。“我身体不好，你都只能憋着……对女人我……”  
  
“你还想跟女的来几次！好好补补，不许惦记别的！”陈玘眉毛一立。“你是我的！”  
  
王皓破涕而笑。“讨厌，我是天生喜欢男人，你又不是不知道。”  
  
“男的你也不许惦记。”陈玘紧紧的抱住他。“咱要一家三口，好好的过。”


	52. Chapter 52

夏露看着马龙一身的伤痕，脸上还挂着青紫。“是不是许昕？是不是他找人下的手？！”  
  
马龙面无表情的将她一把推开。  
  
“谁让你们动刑的！”一声怒吼。  
  
几个特务都吓得一哆嗦。  
  
夏露愣了一下。“是，是我，时间实在太紧张，我……”  
  
一个巴掌狠狠的抽了下去！  
  
“谁给你的权利！”马龙愤怒的一把拉住她的头发。“你为什么要这么做！”  
  
夏露瑟瑟发抖的哭出声音。“我怕时间来不及，想要速战速决。”  
  
“速战速决……好啊……问出来了吗？你问出来了吗！”马龙把她一把甩开。  
  
旁边的特务赶紧扶住要跌倒的夏露。“长官，是我们不对，擅自做主就审了。”  
  
马龙看了他一眼。“现在这个样子，怎么跟那群人交代？一个许昕就够我焦头烂额的。现在把这女人给打的只有半条命，督察处那群蛀虫不得拼命的捅我刀子！”  
  
几个特务不太明白平时杀伐决断的大队长怎么突然对这个一直都想抓到手的嫌疑犯如此忌惮。  
  
夏露也是觉得马龙好像是变了一个人，她咬着嘴唇把哭啼声压抑在嘴里，任由眼泪哗哗的流着。  
  
我答应许昕不动刑的。  
  
明明手段多得是，怎么都能问出话来。为什么偏偏要打？还打的这么惨烈！现在倒好，我怎么跟许昕交代？  
  
马龙气的抄起桌上的刑具砸在了地上。  
  
一群人都战战兢兢的看着。  
  
好半天他才慢慢平复下来，理智告诉他，这不是夏露和下属们的错，是自己没忍住，不但毁了和许昕的感情，也坏了这里的事儿。  
  
不能再让自己的愤怒冲晕头脑。  
  
深吸了几口气，马龙的推开铁门。“你跟我出来。”  
  
夏露擦着眼泪，跟了过去。  
  
俩人沉默这有过长长的通道，直到走进了的办公室，马龙才回头看她。“刚才打疼了吧？”  
  
夏露颤抖着没有回答，马龙赶紧走到跟前伸出手。  
  
吓得闭上眼一哆嗦，才发现他就是温柔的摸着她的脸。  
  
她终于哇的一声哭了出来，扑到了马龙怀里。  
  
“别哭别哭。”赶紧的把她推开少许，笑了“你看看，脸上的妆都哭花了。”  
  
“还不是你。”夏露委屈的用手擦着眼泪。  
  
马龙赶紧递上自己的手帕。“快擦擦。”  
  
“你总是对我一阵冷，一阵热的，我快要受不了了。”夏露接过来，继续哭泣。“你明明答应要娶我，却总是欺负我。”  
  
马龙扶着她的肩膀，给她推坐在沙发里。  
  
“我今天也是受了气，对不起。”  
  
“是不是许昕？”夏露看着马龙脸上的伤。“他怎么敢！”  
  
马龙摇了摇头。“不用为我担心，这只是他们走投无路前的挣扎。”  
  
姚彦伸手去够马龙的脸颊，对方却偏开头躲开了。“别碰。”  
  
夏露的手尴尬的停在半空，马龙想了想，伸手给她抓住。“不疼。”  
  
“还说不疼呢！”夏露焦急的抱怨。“都疼的不让碰了。”  
  
“没有我刚才打你那下疼。”马龙轻柔的摸着她的手。  
  
夏露瞬间羞红了脸。  
  
“你看你，多漂亮。”马龙微微笑着凑近她。“谁能跟你比呢？”  
  
夏露心脏开始飞速的跳动。“哪儿有你说的那么好……”  
  
“在我心里，谁都没你好看。”马龙抱住她的肩膀。  
  
“张继科呢？”夏露突然问了一句。  
  
马龙突然一僵。“你怎么会想到他？”  
  
夏露瘪着嘴不吱声，看向了别处，有点闹脾气。  
  
马龙眯了眯眼睛，大致判断出了这女人的想法。  
  
“他是一个大男人，还是我的表弟。”伸手把夏露的脸转过来，将她拉入自己的怀里。“他跟你没法儿比。”  
  
“那你就这么关着他，也不审也不放？”  
  
“我和他是表兄弟，我不能让他成为我的污点。影响我的仕途。”  
  
俩人对望着，一个心里藏着嫉妒。一个心里揣着算计。  
  
张继科将两块砖慢慢的拿下来，紧张的去捅第二层。  
  
“是谁？”一个微弱的声音传了过来。  
  
仿佛是一声惊雷。“姚彦！是你吗？”  
  
“张继科？”  
  
张继科不知道自己是该开心，还是应该难受。“你把这块砖头往外拔。”  
  
他使劲的用手推着，给姚彦那侧的砖头推出一个能下手的边缘。  
  
终于两个人见到了面。  
  
张继科嘴唇抖了抖，激动的说不出话来。  
  
姚彦倒是咧开嘴，虚弱的笑了。  
  
“张继科，你怎么在这里？我们找了你好几天了呢。”  
  
“今天是第九天。”张继科也笑了笑。“你往后一点，我要看看，他们对你动刑了没？”  
  
“动了。”姚彦毫不在意的承认。“真疼呢，现在我的腿好像都不是自己的了，我都不敢看自己了。”  
  
“但是我什么也没说。”姚彦得意的笑了。  
  
张继科的眼泪一下就流下来了。“你真是个了不起的姑娘。”  
  
“你一个大男人，哭什么。”姚彦撇了撇嘴。  
  
“我是狐狸精嘛，没你厉害。”  
  
“是谁告诉你的？我可没说过。”  
  
姚彦的脸红红的，她在发烧。“你不知道，刚才你表哥发了好大的脾气，抽了夏露那个叛徒一个大嘴巴。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“大概是因为没接到命令就给我上刑了吧。”  
  
张继科点点头。“他抓住咱们，就是为了要挟许昕。大概是没打算真给你动刑。”  
  
“反正，他们都已经打过我了。”姚彦无所谓的靠在墙上。“这个仇，一定要报。”  
  
“一定！”张继科也靠在了墙上。  
  
姚彦的头晕晕乎乎的，但是在铁栏之中，情敌加同志却又让她燃起了希望。  
  
“他们打你了吗？”姚彦关心的问。  
  
“没有。”  
  
“什么嘛，我还想跟你对比一下，都用的什么刑具呢。”姚彦自嘲了一下，“为什么？难道你招了？”  
  
“我能招什么？”张继科明白她的怀疑。“我是他表弟。他不会这么做。”  
  
“我看他不像是会顾及表亲的人。”姚彦很敏感。  
  
“姚彦，你想听个故事吗？”  
  
姚彦不明所以的点了点头。“你说呗。”  
  
以前，有户家境不错的人家，非常幸运的生了双胞胎女儿。  
  
有个大富大贵的人家上门来，选中了妹妹，下了聘金，打算等成人了就来娶走。  
  
结果，这个妹妹的脾气非常的自由奔放。  
  
她爱上了来家里谈生意的一个富商少爷。  
  
俩人两情相悦，年轻人又难免冲动。  
  
这就麻烦了，三个家庭都用了浑身解数。  
  
几番折腾，最终还是爱情赢了。  
  
妹妹嫁给了富商家。  
  
她姐姐却作为替代，嫁入了豪门。  
  
姚彦皱着眉头。“这不公平，听起来好像是两全其美，但是姐姐未必乐意啊！”  
  
张继科靠着墙壁笑了。“你说的对。所以这个故事没完。”  
  
姐姐过的并不幸福，公子不爱她，生下一个儿子，很快就郁郁寡欢的离世了。  
  
但是更不幸的是，妹妹家也遭逢了巨变。她嫁给的是进步商人，资助过革命党。  
  
商人家再有钱，也无非是权利游戏里的一块肉。  
  
她那时怀着孕，带着全部的家产来求自己在朝廷有点地位的姐夫。  
  
姐夫自然是答应的。  
  
但是在官场上，不是靠吃祖辈功名就能翻案的，没有实权全是白搭。  
  
钱也送了，人也求了，但是没有一点回旋的余地。  
  
最终妹妹还是成了寡妇。  
  
姐夫为了帮助妹妹，将家产暂时划归到自己名下，开始经商。  
  
妹妹则生下了遗腹子，带着姐姐的孩子一起扶养。  
  
“这就是我们表兄弟。猜到了吧？”张继科轻轻的问姚彦。  
  
“能猜到……”姚彦惆怅的听着。  
  
“马龙把我的母亲，当做他自己的母亲一般。”  
  
“那你母亲，一直寄人篱下。她……”姚彦欲言又止。  
  
“她不开心，只是我那时候并不知道。”张继科叹了口气。  
  
“我姨夫算是个好人，他始终都爱着我母亲。但是大家族那种古板的思想，他舍不得让我母亲离开，又不能占有我的母亲。  
  
他能做的就是将她关在家里，即便只能看着，也要让她带着我们，每天好像女主人似的陪他生活，看起来一家和睦。”  
  
“直到我们必须要去住校为止。”  
  
“第一年我母亲就自杀了。”  
  
姚彦听着，心中一颤。  
  
“她是个热爱自由的人，为了我，也为了马龙，她忍了许久。就关在牢笼一样的宅子里，和自己的姐夫朝夕相对。”  
  
“绝望中她留下遗书，选择死亡。”  
  
张继科断断续续的讲着。  
  
“那遗书却没有写给我，指名道姓的写给了马龙。告诉他，照顾好我。”  
  
姚彦心中霍然明白了。“你母亲不想把你托付给你姨夫，她明白你姨夫……可能不那么……正常？”  
  
“真聪明，马龙是我母亲带起来的，她相信马龙不会像他父亲那样。”  
  
“但是他还是把你关起来了！”姚彦替他郁闷。  
  
“遗传是个很可怕的东西。”张继科叹了口气。“马龙很偏执。照顾好我这件事，他乐意不乐意，都会做。在情感上，他更像他的父亲，无知且自私。把我这样关起来也是种照顾，他能关我一辈子。”  
  
马龙搂着夏露。“我每天都在想你。一看不到就会想。”  
  
“我也是。”夏露红着脸窝在他胸前。  
  
“夏露，我能相信的人，只有你。”马龙捧住她。“任何人都不能替代你的位置。”  
  
他需要我！夏露激动的抬头，眼里都是爱慕。  
  
“所以，有一项工作，除了你……”马龙专注的看着她，嘴唇挑逗的向她吹着气。“谁都不能去做。”  
  
一股清凉的薄荷味。夏露意乱神迷的微微张开了嘴，她想接受这个吻，迫不及待的上前去够。“你说吧，什么工作，我都答应。”  
  
马龙笑了，偏过头来到夏露的耳旁轻声的呵气。“我有几个计划。代号渗透。”  
  
夏露敏感的一哆嗦，软在了马龙怀里。“你想我做什么？”  
  
“负责这个计划，训练那群特工。”  
  
再春心萌动，这也是个太大的事了！夏露惊讶的起身看着马龙！  
  
“特工？训练什么特工？”  
  
“就是，你们学校里挑出来的女孩子。”马龙笑笑。“没人比你更合适。本来交给张继科是最好，结果……”  
  
“我来！”夏露一听到张继科本是最佳人选，就有些恼怒。  
  
马龙满意的笑着。“要是姚彦有你一半聪明，知道识时务。这样的苦差事我也舍不得你来干的。”  
  
“我是你最后人选吗？”夏露不满的抓到了重点。  
  
“不。”马龙欺身向前，摸着她的脸。“你是唯一人选。现在的！”  
  
“龙……”夏露握住他的手。“咱们是未婚夫妻了。有些话，我想问问你。”  
  
马龙温柔的看着她。“你说吧。”  
  
“你对张继科，到底是什么心思？”夏露纠结着。“如果你心里有他，我……”  
  
“你为什么总是咬着他不放！”马龙烦躁的一甩手。“他是我的表弟，我的同胞，一起长大的兄弟。我对他的感情，你不用知道，也不用多想。”  
  
夏露泪眼汪汪的看着马龙。  
  
“好啦，算了算了。”马龙敷衍的安抚了一下。“你先出去吧。光一个许昕就够我心烦了，儿女情长的事情，回头有机会再说。”  
  



	53. Chapter 53

许昕蹲在浴室里，让水冲刷着。  
  
心里一遍一遍的默念：我他妈怎么那么怂！我他妈怎么那么怂！  
  
嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的抖着。  
  
水明明是热的，为什么还是冷？  
  
伸手去转热水龙头。  
  
突然肩膀上火烧火燎的疼起来。  
  
来不及再将热水拧回来，下意识的躲去一边。  
  
整个人却摔倒在了浴缸里。  
  
还好之前总算是冲了好一会儿，多少还是存下了半冷的水。  
  
许昕这才将水关掉。  
  
疼痛，失落，愤怒，恐惧。  
  
各种错综复杂的事情，纠缠着难以想象的困难，仿佛将他死死的困在了孤岛之上，无人陪伴，没有余地，举步维艰。  
  
“啊！！！”  
  
终于，他发泄似的吼了出来。  
  
一口不甘愿的郁结之气稍微出去了些。  
  
许昕倒回到浴缸之中，让水将自己完全的包裹住。  
  
许昕怕马龙，真的怕。  
  
不是现在怕的，是从认识他就怕。  
  
在他将人一刀刀切开撕碎之后，说这是爱。  
  
爱……  
  
许昕打心底生出一股寒意。  
  
去他大爷的爱！  
  
直到实在憋的不行了，人才浮出水面，包住毛巾走了出去。  
  
门铃此时却响了起来。  
  
夏露笑容甜美的看着许昕打开了门，一伸手像个小女孩那样去挽他的胳膊。  
  
许昕却下意识的侧了下身，明显的拒绝了。  
  
“许科长，还生气呢？”夏露笑呵呵的。“我一定去说马龙，凭什么他就抓人啊，还敢抓我的好姐妹。”  
  
“你来什么事儿？”许昕开门见山，他不想和这个女人寒暄。  
  
夏露自然也是明白，赶紧从包里拿出一个盒子。“这是马龙让我给你拿来的。”  
  
许昕接过。“夏小姐，不送。”  
  
门啪的一声就关上了。  
  
夏露狠狠的看着门半天，扭头回去了。  
  
许昕进屋往沙发里一坐。  
  
拿着手里的盒子打开。  
  
一把刀，一块表，一封信。  
  
深吸了两口气，许昕才将信笺拿出来拆封。  
  
师弟亲启。  
  
刀已完璧归赵，如有违逆，兄之胸膛将为其鞘。  
  
表已非兄之物，自然也需还与汝。  
  
此表乃张继科先母遗物，望好生保存。  
  
师弟那只金镯，兄代为保管，有朝一日自当亲手奉还。  
  
师兄马龙亲笔。  
  
这字里行间透露出马龙骨子里的古板和偏执。  
  
将刀子插入了果盘里，许昕攥着这块表看了又看。  
  
继科儿妈妈的遗物，马龙当初送给自己是要干嘛？  
  
无心再纠缠这些事情，起身拿着表去开抽屉，打算收起来。  
  
装着那对儿戒指的红绒盒子却一下映入眼帘。  
  
许昕将盒子打开。  
  
光线微微的照进来，银色的戒指散发出温暖的白色柔光。  
  
哑光的表面，低调而隐忍，内敛又高贵。  
  
就好像张继科这个人一样，总是不声不响的照顾着自己。  
  
我懒得倒垃圾，他会去倒。  
  
我不想洗衣服，他抱怨着也一起洗了。  
  
我拿不动行李，他总是一把接过给提走。  
  
我每次惹了事，他梗着脖子去给我讨公道。  
  
直到现在，他依旧默默的在帮我，掩护我，安慰我……  
  
继科儿……  
  
许昕抱住这对儿戒指，终于嚎啕大哭。  
  
我不能倒下，我要救你出来。  
  
我要把你和姚彦都平安的救出来。  
  
马龙戴着耳机，听着里面传来撕心裂肺的哭声。  
  
闭眼仰在了椅子里。“人呢？”  
  
一个特务跑了进来。“长官？”  
  
“盯着点许昕，他要是去医院，就告诉我。”  
  
特务点头，没敢再多问什么离开了。  
  
夏露此时正好进门。“东西已经送过去了。”  
  
马龙没有理会她，继续闭眼听着耳机里的声音，许昕已经从嚎啕变成了抽泣，那声音一声声的委屈，带的马龙心里也跟着一阵阵的疼痛。  
  
他身体应该扛不住，他从来都体质弱些。那一晚上的折腾，自己都乏的不行，他应该已经在发烧了。  
  
当初被秦师傅罚跑一万米，他都是会回来病一下的。  
  
“龙，龙？”夏露过来推了推他。“你这是给谁的？”  
  
马龙不耐烦的看了一眼，突然眼神一横。“谁让你动的！”  
  
是那支许昕精挑细选打算送给姚彦的黄金镯子。  
  
夏露愣住了，这明明是女人的镯子，摆在了马龙办公桌最明显的位置上。  
  
难道不是送给自己的吗？！  
  
马龙此时心情实在太糟了，摘下耳机起身，一把将镯子从夏露手上拿走。“你们这些女人，整天就只会看着这种东西，还有多少老百姓连饭都吃不上。国家生死存亡之时，一群蛀虫，除了看着钱就是这些金银之物。”  
  
“我以为，这是你……的。”夏露没敢说这是以为送给她的，临时把话给吃了下去。  
  
“我的？”马龙恶狠狠的冷笑。“那就是我的了！”  
  
“什么嘛。”夏露看了看马龙，“说来说去，还不是你自己扣下了。”  
  
马龙拿着镯子看着上面细致的做工。“谁都甭想跟我抢了。”  
  
“我呢？”夏露撒娇的往他胸前一靠，伸手就去够。“你都没送过我礼物。”  
  
怀里传来一阵阵的玫瑰香味，马龙微微皱了皱眉头。“这个镯子，你可不能惦记。”  
  
夏露不高兴的推了他一把。“小气！”  
  
“我送给你的礼物，这些身外之物都比不了。”马龙笑着将镯子收入了胸前的口袋。“我会送给你任务，只有你能完成的任务。”  
  
夏露撅着嘴。“你就喜欢利用我。”  
  
马龙摸了摸她的头发，拿起一绺。“每天都去问问姚小姐，好好劝劝她。”  
  
“你的渗透计划是我负责，逼供也是我的事情？”夏露非常不甘愿。  
  
“渗透计划，我希望不要从你嘴里再出现了。”马龙瞪起眼睛，一手按住了她的嘴。“这是属于你我的秘密。除了你我，知道的人……”  
  
那把黑色的刻着许昕名字的柯特手枪，保险被拉开了，马龙笑的瘆人。  
  
“这是要人命的……”  
  
许昕躺在床上，身体没有力气，嘴里干渴，脑袋有点晕。  
  
之前的低烧，眼看就要烧起来了。  
  
“我得好好的……”许昕喃喃自语，挣扎着爬了起来。  
  
全身的关节都酸疼着，还好，脑子足够清醒。  
  
穿上大衣，拿上车钥匙，许昕推门出去。  
  
现在没时间也没人会多关照自己。  
  
许昕咬咬牙，去医院！  
  
车向着医院的方向开去。  
  
一直监视着的特务，转身离开了。  
  
夏露心不甘情不愿的走了，马龙从怀里拿出那支镯子，对着光仔细的看着。  
  
十二颗宝石，代表了一年的十二个月，按照每个月所代表的宝石排列着。  
  
在八月那颗宝石的背面，刻上了“吾爱”两个字。  
  
马龙摸着那颗微微发绿橄榄石。  
  
许昕的生日算着新历就是八月，姚彦的档案上也写着八月。  
  
这既可以是许昕的，也可以是姚彦的。  
  
马龙微微的笑了一下，这怎么可以是姚彦的呢？  
  
转着镯子，数了两个。  
  
十月。  
  
马龙抓了把匕首，开始刻字。  
  
陈玘拉着王皓紧张的看着医生。  
  
“王督察的身体，确实是虚弱一些，这样一次怀上的几率比较小。”医生看着各项指标，有些遗憾。“要是早几年，可能会更好一些。”  
  
“这都已经这个岁数了。”陈玘不乐意的摇摇头。“我回去给他补补？”  
  
“补也是可以的。”医生想了想。“中医这方面要更好。但是一次就怀上，这就强人所难了。”  
  
“大夫，别听他的。”王皓笑了笑。“几次没关系，请务必给推荐一个好母亲。”  
  
医生点点头。“这个您放心，已经都挑好了人选，鉴于您的要求，主要还是找了身体素质好，智商比较出众的。”  
  
“关键是好生养，别一次一次的。”陈玘不满意的旁边打岔。“回头再给我整家去。”  
  
王皓使劲的推了他一把。  
  
医生不再多说，就是叮嘱王皓，要把身体养好些，好让精子活性更高点。  
  
“你也知道自己男人去胡搞的痛苦啦？”出了诊室，王皓凉凉的看着陈玘。  
  
陈玘觉得眼角一跳。“哎呀，皓啊！我这不是舍不得你受累嘛。咱好好吃药，争取一次，就一次啊！”  
  
许昕正好打了退烧针，从注射室出来。  
  
“皓哥！哥！你们怎么也跑医院来啦？！”  
  
“弟儿啊！你这是？来看伤？”陈玘的眼睛不由自主的往许昕双腿之间看去。  
  
许昕不明所以的看着他。  
  
还是王皓那个醋坛子先翻了，给了陈玘一巴掌。“看哪儿呢！”  
  
“没，我这不是……”陈玘赶紧收回目光，冲着许昕招手，让他过来。  
  
“怎么了哥？这么神神秘秘的？”  
  
陈玘见他犹豫，一把给拉过来。“怎么样弟儿？”眼神往下一瞥。“给你那块地儿上刑了吧！”  
  
许昕身体一震，他现在本来就怕身体接触，所以刚才才会犹豫着没靠过来。没想到陈玘这么敏感，居然发现了马龙对我……  
  
王皓在暗地里观察他的脸色，没有说话。  
  
“哥，你知道了？”许昕试探的问了一句  
  
“我还能不知道？我情报科干嘛的？”陈玘一摆手。“你说这龙公子多缺德，你这是要娶个女人当老婆的，他给你这么一祸祸，多大心理阴影！”  
  
许昕神情更加的难看，退烧针打了，但是也没这么快就能生效，脸上挂着苍白。  
  
“你别担心，那是体检用的。”王皓终于开口了，许昕这个尴尬憋屈的样子，让他相信，应该是陈玘说的那种刑罚。“不会给身体带来太大伤害的，就是这几天会疼点。”  
  
体检用的？许昕的脸上挂不住，青红皂白轮流上了一圈，马龙那玩意居然还能体检啊！  
  
看来这俩人想的不是一回事。  
  
探明白了这一节，许昕终于松了一口气。“既然你们都知道，我就不多说了，确实是疼，又捆了一宿，这不有点发烧了。”  
  
陈玘看着他那个惨兮兮的小脸。“造孽啊！”  
  
“这种事情你也没少干，拿人家重点物件这么糟蹋，也就你想的出！”王皓白了他一眼。  
  
“不是，皓哥，你们上医院来干嘛？”许昕看了看两个人。“我病了，你们感同身受？”  
  
“想什么呢？要是跟你一样感同身受了，我不也跟上刑一样。”陈玘赶紧呸了一下。“告诉你一个好消息！我和你皓哥，申请要孩子啦！”  
  
许昕反映了一下才蹦起来。“什么！终于要啦！太好啦太好啦。我啥时候能当叔啊！”  
  
这一声喊的有点大，王皓赶紧拉住他。“哎呀，八字还没一撇呢。”  
  
“哪儿没有一撇啊？”陈玘酸溜溜的。“这都已经挑好人啦，就等着回头补补身体，你皓哥就要子弹上膛啦。”  
  
王皓不客气的拧了他一把。“医生说的你又不是没听见，胡咧咧什么。”  
  
许昕看着觉得不对。“怎么了？这事儿补什么？”  
  
“大昕，我身体不太好。”王皓有些惆怅。“想要孩子就得看机率，可能不太容易。”  
  
“皓哥！”许昕笑了。“自家生的当然是好，申请抱来的也一样啊！你看我！”  
  
“你皓哥能生……”陈玘赶紧给他拦住。“他就是可能得多来几次，我这不是不乐意嘛。”  
  
许昕哈哈的笑了。“你也有今天啊！”  
  
夏露望着监牢的铁门。  
  
里面隐隐约约的传来了张继科的声音。  
  
“跟你们队长说，我的咖啡要喝完了，让他给送来，还有最近怎么老也没点新鲜蔬菜啊？甜食水果的也不换点新样子。”  
  
夏露皱眉听着。  
  
“还真是个大少爷。”一名特务抱怨着走出来。“夏小姐？你怎么在这里？”  
  
“啊！我，我去问问姚彦，路过而已。”夏露赶紧的解释。“这个，也不知道什么时候会放了张科长？”  
  
特务叹了口气。“这是大队长的心尖子，在庆市没人不知道，为了他，队长整天找总务科的麻烦呢。想放也得等抓了许昕吧。”  
  
这名特务是马龙的旧部，夏露笑了笑。“为了张科长？要抓许昕？”  
  
老特务点点头。“许昕通革，贪污腐败，这些都该抓他。不过估计也有他一直追求张科长的原因吧。”  
  
原来他们三个这么多私怨。  
  
夏露有的没的聊了几句，就告辞向着关姚彦的牢房走去。  
  
“这是大队长的心尖子，庆市没人不知道。”  
  
这句话一直刺激着夏露。  
  
脚步声越来越重，每一步都带着她的怨愤。  
  
这些火气，她要发到姚彦身上去！  
  



	54. Chapter 54

“他去医院了？”马龙低着头把玩着那支镯子。

“报告长官，去了，进去大概两小时。”特务汇报着。

“呲。”马龙不满的皱眉。“怎么这么久？”

“他出来的时候，是和王督察两口子一起。”

“陈玘和王皓？”马龙一抬头。“他们去医院干嘛？”

“我看着许昕开车带着他们回去，没进医院继续查。”特务赶紧低头。

“你不用紧张。”马龙笑了笑。“医生和病历是跑不掉的，去查。”

许昕将两人送回到家中。

“大昕，你怎么样？还发烧吗？”王皓坐下询问着。

“已经好多了。”许昕看看天色，还能再聊几句。“皓哥，你这要是一带上孩子忙家里，以后督察处就更没人给我说话了。”

“怕啥！”陈玘一拍他肩膀。“有我呢！”

“哥，不是我说你，你别给我找事儿就不错了。”许昕直撇嘴。“龙公子虎视眈眈的，他还有个夏露的爹当后台。我可怎么办？”

王皓笑了笑。“你还能有怕的时候？督察处哪里不是你的天下？”

“主任那个老狐狸，谁都不想得罪，这龙公子抓了我媳妇，还得让他关一周。这也就是你们在，不然我也得关了。这还叫我的天下啊！”许昕不满意的往沙发上一坐。“现在倒好，病了连个管饭的人都没有了。”

“姚小姐的情况和你不一样。”王皓叹了口气。“龙公子这次也是拼了。他居然真的派人去了陕中革命区。算是九死一生的把证据给拿到了手的。”

许昕心头一震。“什么证据？那地方能有实话？”

王皓低垂了眼睛，轻轻的笑了一下。“我说过，她和你不一样。你是上面默许的，她可不是。只要证明了她的亲革身份……”

许昕眼神一暗。

“她就不可能从龙公子的监狱里出来。”王皓叹了口气。“上面不会容许这件事。”

“那主任不是说，就一周吗！”

“你也说了，他就是只老狐狸，要是不知道消息，怎么会给龙公子一周？”王皓指挥陈玘给自己拿了桔子吃。“所以姚彦的身份是无法改变的。龙公子就是想从她口里挖出你而已。”

“那我继续找他去！”许昕恼怒的起身，身体却不受控制的又歪回了沙发，他已经经不起这么折腾了。

“你去了也无济于事。”王皓赶紧坐过去扶住他。“与其让他多抓住把柄，不如赶紧回去养伤。刘主任给了一周的期限，就是没打算再给他时间深入了。”

“姚彦能说出我什么？”许昕气的哆嗦。“她没参与过咱们的买卖，也不知道其他的。”

“招待所。”王皓目光如刀。“我抓着张继科的把柄。”

许昕愣住了。“张继科？”

“我说过，他不可靠。”王皓点点头。“龙公子去查姚彦，那我就去查张继科。他要利用姚彦挖出你来护着他表弟，我就要用他表弟的把柄保住你。”

陈玘在一旁听着云里雾里。“弟儿啊！合着都是因为你啊！”

“去！”王皓拿桔子皮打了过去。“胡说什么！”

“皓哥，你跟我说实话！姚彦她还能出来吗！”许昕急切的拉住王皓的手。

“一周就是极限。”王皓笑了笑。“这个局要看龙公子的态度了，他要是不放人，他表弟也甭想跑。”

这两边看起来势均力敌，但是许昕明白，在这个天平上，拿着砝码的人是马龙。

跟他博弈的不是王皓，而是他对自己的那种感情。

这太危险了。

“大昕，你回家还是住楼上张继科那屋吧。”王皓点了点他。“龙公子不是在你房间里动过手脚嘛。”

陈玘一拍肚子。“聊了这么多，都饿了。弟儿啊！媳妇不在，哥管你饭。”

姚彦现在只要没人，就偷摸的和张继科闲聊。

透过砖墙的洞，张继科没少偷渡些好吃好喝过来。

但是挡不住开头那次刑罚带来的伤害，姚彦一直在发着烧，伤口恶化着。

之前马龙叫夏露来送过一次伤药，姚彦倒是毫不在意的就当面用了。

“想销毁证据？没事，我告诉你们，这伤一定会留下疤。我家大昕不会放过你们的。”

给人气的转头就走了。

“小丫头，你可真好样的。”张继科偷摸听着她挤兑夏露。

“哼，我跟她说话都算是给她面子了。她就是个叛徒！”姚彦轻轻的揭开碎布，露出皮开肉绽的伤口。

张继科趴着使劲的看着。

“我可是许昕订下的老婆，你少看。”姚彦拿着伤药一点点的洒上去。

张继科紧紧的攥紧了拳头。“好姑娘，等出去了，咱们一定报仇！”

姚彦笑着点头。“出不去也没事，大昕会给我报仇的。”

许昕的事，张继科暗地里想，坚决不能让姚彦知道。

两个人又熬过了一天，张继科看着这个坚强的姑娘，她和许昕是如此的相像，都是天上的小太阳，无私的贡献着光和热，让自己充满了希望。

“我都快爱上你了。”张继科笑了。“要是先遇到你，就没许昕什么事了。”

“你敢！”姚彦却严肃的看了他一眼。“你要是敢有对不起许昕的想法，我第一个跟你没完。”

“这么忠诚？我都羡慕许昕了。”张继科有点惊讶。

“你什么都不知道。”姚彦感叹着。“组织那次要让你和他结婚，许昕先来找过我。给我讲了他和你的事情。”

张继科沉默了。

“他爱你爱的已经绝望了。”姚彦死死的盯住他。“他从来都是那么自信，那么快乐，没心没肺的。但是到你这里，他连爱都害怕。形式婚姻都没关系，他想就这样靠近你，等你厌烦了他可以离开，只要远远看着你就好了。”

“我其实特别的恨你。”姚彦没有回避自己内心的感受。“我恨你为什么总是不给他回应。直到知道你是同志为止。但我还是控制不住的厌恶你对他若即若离的感情。”

“并不是你想的那样。”张继科叹息着。“我是在军统培训班第一年参加的革命。那时候，许昕追着我，马龙追着他。我身份过于复杂，而且也没有经验，我怕许昕被我连累，有危险……”

姚彦听着。“那你可以当时就发展他加入队伍啊！”

“我不敢。我不怕死，我怕他有危险。我宁可就这样看他哭着活在和平之中，也不想他跟我一起去送死。”张继科头抵着墙壁。“我太自私了，我的信仰都不坚定。在组织大势未定的时候，我就跟组织提出过要求，就是保他，不管他身上有没有血债，我都只要他。”

姚彦愣愣的听着。

“庆市那时候，我想他都快想疯了。”张继科苦笑。“他就呆在我楼下，每天都跟我办公室门口晃悠，我简直忍不了。就只能偷偷的看着他，趁他不在去他办公室里坐一下……”

微微的仰起头，阻止自己太过激动，但是依旧挡不住眼角逐渐的湿润起来。张继科凝噎着。

“这眼泪是为他流的吗？”姚彦突然问。

说不出话来，张继科点了点头。

“我原谅你了。”

夏露拉开了外层的铁门，一步一步的走来。

她的心情非常不好，自己在马龙的心里是利用大于感情，还是感情大于利用？

这个答案太过于明显。

但是有了利用关系，迟早感情关系还是会步入正轨的。

抱着这种希望，夏露一次一次的走向马龙。

她刚刚从女子医学院的地下室回来。

渗透计划极其隐秘，就意味着人知道的越少，知道的人就越累，责任也就越大。

一个大小姐，就算是在革命党的队伍里学习过，也没感受过这种压力。

军统是非常残酷的，和马龙许昕他们的培训班不同，作为专项任务是要针对性培养的，生死不计，代价不理，只要成果。

夏露觉得自己很难再回到正常的生活中了，从精神，到身体。

马龙将她推入了这个漩涡之中，她不要自己就此沉沦下去，许昕，姚彦，张继科……都要一起！

最后一道铁门打开，姚彦躺在床上，身上的伤口依旧渗着血水。

“你这又是何必？”夏露不敢靠近，只是站在门边上劝着。“你看你，伤的这么重，你可是个女孩子呢！”

“我是男女都没关系，反正我不是你。”姚彦看都不看她一眼，张口就怼了回去。

夏露被噎住了，按理说她今天很累，这样回去就得了。

但是鬼使神差的，她今天不乐意了，这个满身伤痕，躺在监牢里的女人，仿佛比她拥有了更多的东西，一些她怎么都无法得到的东西。

比如爱情，比如信任，比如忠诚。

“姚彦，咱们女人啊，都是命苦。”夏露想要看到她悲伤失控的样子。“你以为许昕为了你会拼死拼活？他那是为了张继科。”

姚彦闭着眼，神情却是非常的淡定。

“他当初在庆市就一心想追人家。结果呢？还不是如丧家之犬一样，被赶到了这里。”夏露狠毒的笑笑。“你不是他心里那个，你就是个替代品而已。我都替你不值。”

“张继科这是病了送回去了老家，也就这几天吧，许昕一定趁着你被抓，去看他。到时候，人家两个人你侬我侬的过好日子去了。只留下你在这里受刑。何苦呢？”夏露语气诚恳的劝着。

她是不知道姚彦和张继科两个人连家底都快聊干净了。

“你还是把他招出来吧。我保证龙公子会马上放了你的。”

“你说他放？他就放了？”姚彦突然张口。“他这么听你的啊？”

夏露一愣。“我是他未婚妻，再说了，女性是国家财产，他也想放你呢，就是你老嘴硬。”

“我可不觉得龙公子能听你的。”姚彦冷笑。“你是不是觉得自己找对了人家？以为他真的爱你？”

夏露脸色一下就变了。“你懂什么！你觉得只有你和许昕才是真爱？龙公子和我就只是利用没有感情吗？”

“夏露，龙公子心里有一个人，那不是你。”姚彦扭过头来，目光如炬，仿佛一下就把夏露看透了。“但是真正在自讨没趣的人却是你。”

“你说你来劝我，有什么意义？许昕给我的是一个昭告天下的订婚礼。他只要级别到了，就会娶我。”姚彦挑衅的笑了笑。“龙公子给了你什么？一句话而已。”

夏露被这句话刺激的浑身发抖。

“龙公子什么时候才娶你啊？”姚彦故作天真的大声问。“是不是我看不到了？”

夏露一激灵，姚彦也不等她说什么，直接就嘲讽起来。“我估计是看不到了，不是因为我被关在这里，而是他压根也不会娶你。”

自己一直以来的担心被姚彦一针见血的戳中了。

本来是想教训一下姚彦，结果反倒被这个落魄的女子挤兑的恼羞成怒。

“你懂什么？！”夏露吼了起来。“他给了我最大的信任，去负责只有我们两个人才知道的任务。我们才会是最亲密的搭档，最志趣相投的伴侣。”

姚彦微微皱了皱眉头，只有他们两个人才知道的任务？“我倒是觉得前半句还靠谱，伴侣这事儿你再问问吧。”

不动声色的，姚彦选择继续刺激她。“许昕可舍不得我这么辛苦，每天要来这种又是老鼠又是蟑螂的地方。还弄的一身血腥味。”

“你住口！”夏露全身都在颤抖，她哆哆嗦嗦的推开牢房的门。

“夏露，你回去可长点儿心吧！龙公子这心里有谁没谁的，别老自作多情。”姚彦的声音从身后传来。

夏露咬着牙将门锁死，头也不回的跑走了。

见她落荒而逃，姚彦冷哼了一下，随手拔下了头顶的砖头。

“都听见了吧！”

“女中豪杰！”张继科一挑大拇指。

“我在革命区那是教员！什么市面没见过？”姚彦得意。

“革命区的教员干嘛要见过这种市面啊？”张继科忍不住的笑了。

“我这不是还兼着妇联干部嘛。”姚彦囧的脸一红。“什么两口子打架，夫妻拌嘴的事儿没见过。”

“什么？”张继科都快喷了。“你一个小丫头，婚都没结呢，管这些？”

“我又不管，我就是劝嘛！”姚彦白了他一眼。“以后要是你和大昕闹矛盾，我可要代表组织批评你的。”

张继科捂着脸笑开了。

“你别笑话我了！”姚彦害羞的一锤墙壁。“夏露刚才说的话，有点奇怪。”

张继科点点头。“只有她和马龙才知道的任务。”

“对。我觉得他们一定是有大行动了。”姚彦有些激动。“这可怎么办？大昕也不知道。”

“不会是现在。”张继科想了一下。“大行动需要非常多的人力财力投入。要是只有他们两个……”

“会不会是组织内部又有中了美人计的？”姚彦不由得想起来张宇镇。

“不太可能。”张继科摇头。“夏露的身份已经暴露了，她再用美人计，勾引谁都不会成功。而且马龙不会让她去的。”

“龙公子还真喜欢她啊？”姚彦瞪大眼睛八卦上了。

“那到不会，不过保不齐会碰她。”张继科有点尴尬，跟女孩子说这些。

“心里没人家，还想占便宜！”姚彦义愤填膺的一挥拳头。“他不配喜欢我家大昕。大昕我宁可给你！”

“谢谢啊。”张继科无力的翻了个白眼。“他本来就是我的。”

“我可是订婚过的，你现在算狐狸精。”姚彦挤兑他。

“好好好，我是成了吧。”张继科赶紧哄她。“你不了解马龙，他为了达到目的会不择手段的。”

“所以你表哥和这个夏露，到底是有什么阴谋？”

两个人大眼瞪小眼，没有个所以然。

却都不由自主的默念着。

许昕，你要小心啊。


	55. Chapter 55

“队长，查清楚了。”特务是跑着回来向马龙汇报的。  
  
“那就是说，王皓和陈玘打算要一个孩子了？”马龙笑笑。“居然是王皓要，陈玘那个不闲着的反倒是没申请。”  
  
“是的，这等于给他们徒增难度。”特务继续的说。“我们查了病历，发现王皓的身体不是那么好，精子活性要差点，所以他们去看医生，想尽量一次性让女性怀孕。”  
  
“帮帮他们。”马龙笑了。  
  
倒是小特务一脸的窘迫。“队长，这事儿怎么帮啊？”  
  
“我认识一名医生，保证王督察一枪中靶。”马龙乐呵呵的拿纸开始写地址。“你把他给安排进医院，专门负责当王皓的保健医。”  
  
“队长……”特务欲言又止。“咱们干嘛要帮他们啊？”  
  
“帮？”马龙阴毒的看着这名下属。“我推荐的这位医生，家里可有个偏方，只要吃了他的药，那孩子没生下来，王皓就得找地方投胎去了。”  
  
“那，这是毒药？”特务紧张的接过马龙递过来的地址。  
  
“这不是毒药，就是一种偏方，但是非常伤身体。”马龙点了点桌子。“很多豪门辛秘都有过这种药物掺和。王皓的身体非常的不好，吃了这种药，他能留下后代，但是身体情况会更差，所以后面就需要保健医给他调理。”  
  
特务点点头。“至于调理的好不好，是不是有意外，咱们就不知道了。”  
  
马龙满意的拍了拍他的肩膀。“越来越聪明了。去吧。”  
  
许昕没有闲着，姚彦和继科儿关在了马龙手里，他一点儿都不淡定。“大力哥，一周时间，龙公子答应放人。我觉得不太靠谱。”  
  
王励勤点点头。“我们确实不能坐以待毙。龙公子和王皓都是吃人不吐骨头的人。”  
  
“要不？我带上人，给他们督察大队围了去！”许昕搓了搓手。  
  
“不妥，你手边都是王皓和陈玘的人，他们知道消息，你怎么行动？”王励勤摇头。“另外，你凭什么去救人？后续问题不好解释。”  
  
“有什么不好解释的。”许昕笑了。“我要把姚彦救出来，张继科不也得救出来吗？堂堂一个督察处电讯科科长，你就给软禁了？说得过去吗？”  
  
“那要是张继科同学暴露了呢？”王励勤皱眉。“你怎么办？”  
  
“他不会。”许昕认真的看着王励勤。“他自己不会承认身份，不然早就出来了。马龙不能主动暴露他身份，会影响仕途。”  
  
“王皓毕竟还是抓住了张继科的把柄……”王励勤纠结着。  
  
“他抓了继科儿的把柄是为了对付龙公子，要是我上来就说龙公子软禁党国官员，你说他还会拿着证据去证明龙公子做的对吗？”许昕拍了拍王励勤的手。“我在家都想透了，刘国梁这个老狐狸他什么都知道，拼命的和稀泥。我现在的动作，他睁一只眼闭一只眼。龙公子的动作，他也是假装看不见。”  
  
王励勤笑了笑。“你要是这么做，要小心，这个老狐狸可就坐不住了。”  
  
“我等不及了。”许昕吐了一口闷气。“我觉得我再不去救他们，我就谁都保护不了了。”  
  
王励勤握住了他的手。“大昕，哥哥相信你。这件事情我马上向上汇报，晚点我会叫人给你答复。”  
  
“能给我解决解决人手的问题吗？”许昕疲惫的起身。“总务科的人可以用，但是毕竟人少。咱组织不能在整个沈市就咱几个嘛。”  
  
“嘿！”王励勤笑着送他出门。“甭想探我的底啊！”  
  
“我还用探你？”许昕撇嘴。  
  
“大昕，鉴于现在的趋势，你还是去住招待所吧。”王励勤推着他。“要保证联系你的同志的安全。”  
  
夏露坐立难安的看着夏国璋。“龙公子是个难得的靠山。”  
  
“他确实是个靠山，但是他能娶你吗？！他和那个许科长两个人斗的天翻地覆，最后鹿死谁手未可知啊！”夏国璋焦急的和女儿商量。“他态度都不明确，现在别说是订婚，就算是上门来商量这事的意思都没有啊！”  
  
“他会娶我的！”夏露颤抖着。“他现在需要我，他必须选择我结婚。”  
  
“他一旦利用完了你，就会抛弃你的！”夏国璋作为过来人，他看的非常明白。“你要么干脆就放弃他。要么就……”  
  
夏国璋双眼放出光来。“生米做熟饭……”  
  
夏露看着自己的父亲，他不知道自己已经没有选择了。渗透计划将自己牢牢的栓在了马龙的那条船上。  
  
“他必须娶我。”夏露沉静了下来。“我没得选择，他也一样。”  
  
“那你还是赶紧扫清障碍，不要再拖延了！”夏国璋点点头。“咱们夏家的人，该办的事情，天打雷劈也得办。”  
  
这不是自己能办的事儿，夏露暗自寻思。牢里关着张继科，这个表弟已经就是自己的眼中钉肉中刺了。  
  
“您再等等。”夏露打好了主意。“我会有安排的。”  
  
尚坤，警察局大队长，铁西地区负责人，也是革命党安插在沈市警察局的地下工作人员。  
  
许昕的老相识，也是警察局内部的关系户。  
  
下午的时候，他敲开了许昕在招待所那间豪华套间的门。  
  
许昕瞪眼睛看着他。“是你？”  
  
尚坤笑了。“对啊，是我！”  
  
“我说你小子，吃了我这么长时间的花红，闹了半天是自己人？”许昕一把想将人拉进来，结果没拉动。  
  
尚坤一摘大檐帽，自己哈哈笑着进来。“你那些钱，我可是老老实实的发给兄弟们啦。”  
  
“成啦。”许昕一撇嘴。“说说正事吧。”  
  
“我们几个管片的兄弟说，最近一直发现龙公子和那个女的，整天往女子医学院跑着。”尚坤拿出一张图纸。“这是我们在档案里找到的。”  
  
那是女子医学院的建筑工程图。  
  
许昕认真的看着，突然发现了问题。“这里怎么还空出这么大一块地方？”  
  
尚坤点点头。“就是这个地下工事，至于为什么目的建造就不得而知了。”  
  
“这是一所学校啊……”许昕想了想。“马龙他不会把继科儿他们关在这里吧？”  
  
“这应该不会。”尚坤摇了摇头。“我们怀疑，他可能用这里做了别的。”  
  
“那今晚，咱们还是去督察大队！”许昕当机立断的一拍桌子。“先去救出同志！”  
  
“你可想清楚，你要这么一干。”尚坤伸手指了指上面。“可就得跟着一起吃瓜落了。”  
  
“那就不用操心了。”许昕摆了摆手。“只要能找到张继科，他马龙囚禁督察处官员的事情就躲不开了。”  
  
“成，那就听你的。”尚坤一拍大腿。“兄弟们可不能白跑了啊。”  
  
许昕抬眼看了看他。“跟咱们弟兄说，今天晚上只要表现好，回家就能点上银子。”  
  
尚坤笑着推了他一把。“你这套，以后可不许对着自己的同志使啊。”  
  
“那没你的！”许昕被他推的一趔趄。“怎么这么大力气。”  
  
“那是你不行。”尚坤哈哈的不等他回嘴，赶紧拉开门离开了。  
  
夏露从学校回来，一身的疲惫。  
  
澡也没洗，衣服都没换，简单的擦了擦脸就奔牢房去了。  
  
她非常的紧张，今晚她要想办法去见张继科。  
  
她要把渗透计划透露给他。  
  
这个计划是马龙的心血，只要透露给了张继科，亲表弟又如何？  
  
马龙拿着枪的冰冷笑容冷不防的钻入了脑海。  
  
他会亲自动手的，他会杀了张继科的。  
  
有时候人要做什么事情，真要看老天爷。  
  
马龙出人意料的站在了牢门之前。“今天还好吗？”  
  
夏露完全没有想到，怎么马龙会来。“还好。一切都挺顺利的。”  
  
“走吧，问问咱们的姚小姐。”马龙率先一步打开了牢门，笑着对夏露做了一个请的姿势。“等会儿一起去吃饭？”  
  
“恩……好……”夏露紧张的点点头，走了进去。  
  
姚彦今天恢复的刚刚好了一点，能稍微下地走走。  
  
“哟？”没等马龙出声，她就先乐了。“难道是我昨天说错了？你们俩专门跑我这里来秀恩爱吗？”  
  
马龙微微皱了皱眉头，看了夏露一眼。  
  
“今天只是赶巧了。”夏露咬着唇，小声的解释。  
  
“我还以为你们俩要跟我说结婚的事呢！”姚彦努力的挪着身体，她想溜达溜达。“我说龙公子，你跟前这么个大美人在，怎么还老惦记别人家的啊？”  
  
马龙笑了笑。“我可没惦记过谁，该是我的，终归还是会回到我手里。”  
  
“谁也不该是你的。”姚彦挣扎着站起来，微微的走了两步。“怎么今天来看我了？是不是要放我出去了？”  
  
“还是有点早。姚小姐老是不合作，就在我这里多做客几天吧。”马龙走过去，打算扶着姚彦溜达，被姚彦打开了。  
  
“我老觉得，你这是看上我了吧。”姚彦冲着夏露笑笑。“你老当着未婚妻的面跟我献殷勤，多不合适。”  
  
“你要是肯跟我，我当然也没意见。”马龙走到一旁，冲夏露使了个眼色。  
  
夏露不情愿的走过去扶住姚彦。“姚彦，你何必呢？只要把招待所里的事情说出来……”  
  
姚彦一皱眉头，用鼻子闻了闻。“夏露，你……身上怎么有一股油墨的味道啊？”  
  
夏露一僵。“哪儿有啊？”  
  
“不对！”姚彦用手抓了她头发一下。居然还有点黑色的残留。  
  
“这，这是我染的头发。”夏露赶紧去看马龙。  
  
马龙此时也是措手不及。  
  
“你们？”姚彦看着俩人一瞬间的交流。“你们又要做什么？”  
  
咬着牙笑了笑，马龙一把架起姚彦，将她扶回床上。“露露，走吧。”  
  
夏露身上一抖。“我，我……”  
  
“怎么了？”马龙走过来，一搂她的腰身。“咱们也该去吃饭了。”  
  
夏露被马龙一把给甩在了地上。“你从来都是个爱干净的姑娘。”  
  
“我，我今天真是太累了。”夏露哭着慢慢站起来。“我就是想问她几句话就离开。”  
  
“你还不如直接去告诉许昕有这么一个渗透计划！”马龙瞪着眼睛吼起来。  
  
夏露赶紧爬起来，扑到马龙身上。“我真不是故意的，我没想到她居然这么灵。”  
  
马龙愤怒的抬起她的脸。“一身的油墨味道，真叫人恶心！”  
  
夏露哇的一声哭起来。  
  
她今天真是故意的，但这个故意并不是给姚彦预备的。  
  
如果马龙没来，她今天就会偷走门口的钥匙去见张继科。这一身的味道，还有早就准备好透露出来的只言片语，将会是送张继科回老家的催命符。  
  
到时候，她就会如刚才那样，抱着马龙哭泣，说自己不是成心的。  
  
但是千算万算，马龙今天难得想献殷勤给自己。  
  
将姚彦推入了深渊。  
  
“这个女人，不能留着。”马龙叹了口气。“她是因为你才要死的。”  
  
夏露一抖。“为什么？咱们可以一直关着她。”  
  
“一周的时间，咱们只有一周的时间。”马龙冷酷的看着她。“她只要出去将你的情况告诉许昕，以许昕的能耐，他只要查就会知道。”  
  
“求求你不要！”夏露再度哭了出来。“我不想害死姚彦。”  
  
“你是想的。”马龙笑了笑。“我看得出来。”  
  
夏露心中咯噔一下。“我没有……”  
  
“你其实也算成全了我。”马龙手往后一伸，从腰间把枪拔了出来。  
  
“继科儿也该出去了。”  
  
姚彦看着他们离开，赶紧的把墙上的砖头给拔出来。“狗哥！”  
  
“你怎么也叫狗哥！”张继科皱眉的抱怨。“跟许昕你就学不了好。”  
  
“你表哥有事儿！”姚彦才不理他调侃。“今天我发现夏露身上有油墨，你表哥脸色都变了。肯定和上次漏嘴的任务有关。”  
  
张继科点点头。“现在看来，确实他有布置什么计划，而且应该非常重要。”  
  
“咱们知道也没用啊！”姚彦苦着脸。“大昕也不知道。”  
  
张继科沉思着，突然他一拍墙面。“不好。”  
  
“怎么了？”姚彦不解。  
  
“表哥这个计划看来非常谨慎。”张继科急得汗都下来了。“他既然保证只有两个知情者，那对于你，就只会杀人灭口了。”  
  
姚彦愣住。“杀了我？”  
  
“恩。”张继科飞快的跑走，又拿出那把翘砖头的小刀过来，拼命的开始继续翘。“我不能让你这样牺牲。”  
  
姚彦看着他满头大汗的样子，心中突然就坦然了。  
  
“狗哥，你别激动。”姚彦把手伸了过去。“我不怕死。”  
  
张继科拉住她的手。“我不能让你出事。大昕不在，我得保护你。”  
  
“把刀给我。”姚彦认真的想了想。“他要是来，我就偷摸给他一刀。这样我就算死也不冤枉。”  
  
张继科突然一愣。“你还真是有胆子。许昕对上马龙，都是白给的。”  
  
“他对上谁不是白给啊？”姚彦撇嘴。“我都比他能跑。”  
  
张继科眼神突然转了转。“他不会在牢房里杀你，不然他跟上面不好交代。”  
  
“你在想什么？”姚彦看着他。“咱们俩不能都出事，得有人把消息告诉许昕。”  
  
“我把马龙喊来，挟持他，然后咱们一起逃走！”张继科看着姚彦，坚定的说。“这里情况我熟。只要咱们抢到车就安全了。”  
  
“太冒险了。”姚彦摇头。“再说，马龙体力那么好，你制服他很难。”  
  
“你以为人人都是许昕？”张继科不屑的且了一声。“马龙和我向来都是势均力敌，在他没防备的情况下，我得手的几率可以到百分百。”  
  
“狗哥，你真棒。”姚彦的眼里燃起了希望。“但是你听我说，你挟持马龙，然后就离开。马龙不在，没人能动我，你赶紧去找大昕，让他再救我出来。”  
  
“不行！”张继科摇头。“你得跟我一起走。”  
  
“狗哥！求求你，听我的！”姚彦急切的用手扒着墙。“我的腿根本走不动，你带着我就谁都走不了。”  
  
张继科沉默了。  
  
“我不会有事的。”姚彦甜甜的笑了。“剩下那个夏露，她才不是我的对手。”  
  
这是个残酷的现实。  
  
张继科知道，带着受伤的姚彦离开，基本上是不可能的。  
  
如果速度够快，许昕还来得及，但是太冒险了。  
  
“狗哥。”姚彦喊他。  
  
张继科抬头看着她，发现姚彦左手指尖抵住了右手掌心。“见到了大昕，把这个手势比给他，告诉他，要永远为人民服务。”  
  
张继科咬着牙。“我的大美女，这句话，你要亲口告诉他才行。”  
  
“恩。”姚彦笑笑。“咱们一起加油。”


	56. Chapter 56

许昕看着秒针一圈圈的走着。  
  
他谨慎的把整个过程又预想了一遍。  
  
心跳的非常快。  
  
继科儿，姚彦，他们都在等着自己去拯救。  
  
棒槌连门都没敲，直接跑了进来。  
  
“哥！弟兄们都准备好了！”  
  
许昕点了点头。“老尚那边怎么样？”  
  
棒槌佩服的一挑大拇指。“甭提了，真是厉害，不愧是沈市的地头蛇啊！那群管片的连督察大队周围的巷口都踩透了，就等着七点了！”  
  
七点，就是动手的时间。  
  
许昕面沉似水，深吸了一口气。“棒槌，抄家伙，咱们上。”  
  
刘国梁刚刚到家，发现自己的机要秘书肖战无影无踪。  
  
“这是跑哪儿去了？”他皱着眉头不满意的溜达进门。“这个老肖，神出鬼没的。”  
  
肖战这个机要秘书，真正的身份非常的复杂，军统出身，供职在中央党部，又被中央党部给踢去了财政部做了文职，最终被自己的丈夫孔令辉派来了身边做机要秘书。  
  
现在国防部保密局的马俊峰才是肖战背后的人。  
  
刘国梁带着他在身边，首先是要让马俊峰方面明白自己的诚意。再者，肖战也是自己丈夫孔令辉的眼线。  
  
皱了皱眉头，屋里黑灯瞎火的，怎么这么不负责任呢。  
  
“这个家伙，以后我得给他告状去！”刘国梁不高兴的自言自语。  
  
“给谁告状啊？”一个清冷的声音在黑暗中传了过来。  
  
刘国梁一下就愣住了。  
  
灯光骤然亮起，一个身材消瘦的男人靠在墙上，脸庞白净，五官冷峻。  
  
“小辉儿！”刘国梁都快要跳起来了。“你怎么了来了！”  
  
财政部副稽查，孔令辉，刘国梁的法定伴侣。  
  
“怎么？怕我来挡了你的财路？”孔令辉笑笑走过来。“还是自己亏心事儿太多，怕我来捉你？”  
  
刘国梁一下就蹦了过去，伸手抱住了自己的丈夫。“你胡说什么，我想你还来不及呢！”  
  
孔令辉看着他这个兴高采烈的样子，伸手回抱。“我也想你，这不是要去春市，就忍不住过来看看你。”  
  
刘国梁手上使劲的勒了一下。“你是不是最近太累了？摸着又瘦了。”  
  
“想你想的。”孔令辉笑笑。  
  
刘国梁老脸一红。“都老夫老妻的，还这么油嘴滑舌的。”  
  
俩人抱着温存了一阵。  
  
“饿了吧？”终于刘国梁开开心心的松开手。“咱们今天出去吃！”  
  
王皓早就知道许昕会动手，但是他觉得应该还能再坚持两天。  
  
“皓啊！这事儿咱们管不？”陈玘在房间里溜达来，溜达去。  
  
王皓想了想。“不管。”  
  
“不是，咱们要是不管，刘主任他能干？”陈玘直皱眉。“这个大昕也是，都说了一周就出来，咱还压着那张继科的家底呢！”  
  
“姚彦出不来。”王皓伸手又开始包桔子。“这就是个麻烦，龙公子抓了她无非就是要把招待所和张继科摘开。能咬住许昕那是最好，咬不住也没关系。但是他唯独没打算放她出来。”  
  
“那，他都答应一周放人啊！”陈玘有点着急了。“他要是不放人，大昕不但可以抓到他把柄，刘主任也得发话啊！”  
  
“哼。刘国梁欺软怕硬，他不会为了姚彦去和龙公子硬碰硬。”王皓数着桔子瓣。“只要证明姚彦是革命党，这事儿闹到上面去，对谁有好处？那龙公子巴不得有人闹呢，更显得他忠君爱国了。”  
  
“那他要不放人，大昕能饶了他？”陈玘不理解。  
  
“自然是不能饶了。”王皓笑了笑。“大昕就是聪明，所以他今天就去抢人了。”  
  
陈玘丈二的和尚摸不着头脑。“这又是怎么回事？”  
  
“龙公子说张继科回家养病。”王皓吃着桔子。“他就那么一说，咱们也就是这么一听。你说头天还好好的，第二天突然就病了？沈市医院还搁不下，必须回老家养着？”  
  
“那这人去哪儿了？”陈玘挠了挠头。  
  
“还能去哪儿？自然是被关了。”王皓悠哉悠哉的起身看着窗外。“就算他们是表兄弟，擅自囚禁督察处的干部，这也是个大事儿了。”  
  
“那？”陈玘终于明白了。“大昕知道龙公子不会放姚彦，就直接打着找张继科的名义去抢人？”  
  
“对啊。”王皓笑了笑。“这种事，咱们不能掺和。要是他们成功了，那咱们就保住张继科，争取给龙公子送回总部去！”  
  
陈玘点头。“皓啊，你真聪明啊！”  
  
“让兄弟去盯着点。”王皓看了看表。“一旦交火了，咱们就通知主任去。”  
  
“先斩后奏！”陈玘一拍手。“早就该治治这个龙公子了！”  
  
“甭美了。”王皓一挥手。“去把药热热去，也不知道这个秘方是不是行。”  
  
陈玘屁颠屁颠的跑去厨房。  
  
现在对张继科来说，人算不如天算。  
  
他本来计划着要求见马龙，然后挟持他。  
  
但是现在情况却出乎意料。  
  
两个特务将他恭恭敬敬的请去了计划中要逃跑刑场。  
  
旁边还真有汽车，马龙的车。  
  
什么情况？张继科谨慎的观察了一下四周，发现送自己来的特务转身离开了。  
  
而马龙，正在向自己走来。  
  
他的身后，夏露正搀扶着姚彦，一步一步的挪着。  
  
“表哥……”张继科眯起眼睛。“我是不是看错了？姚小姐怎么也在这里？”  
  
马龙走到跟前。“表弟，我毕竟不能关你一辈子。”  
  
“大发善心了？”张继科冷笑。“你打的什么主意？”  
  
“继科儿。”马龙贴近他的耳朵。“我说过，既然你不能证明自己的清白，我就会帮你证明。”  
  
张继科往后撤了半步，却被马龙按住了肩膀。“表弟，我都是为了你好。”  
  
“为了我？”张继科伸手将他甩开。“是为了不影响你的仕途吧！”  
  
“我是怎么样的人，你比谁都清楚。”马龙叹了口气。“我对你有责任，我得对得起小姨。”  
  
“你别每次都用我妈当借口。你想干嘛！”张继科一叉腰，手偷摸抵在了刀把上，他在等候机会。  
  
马龙并没有注意他的动作，他在关起张继科的时候，就已经查遍了，不会有任何的武器会留下。  
  
张继科庆幸的想，许昕这把专门订做的书签形小刀，真是帮了忙了。  
  
夏露终于扶着姚彦走到了近前。  
  
一把枪顶在了张继科的眉心。  
  
马龙目光如炬，拉开了保险。  
  
张继科冷冷的看着他。  
  
表兄弟俩就这么默默的交锋着。  
  
姚彦紧张的抓住夏露，要是他敢有动作，自己就撞开夏露，抱住龙公子！  
  
“表弟，不用紧张。”马龙嘴角扯出一个戏虐的笑容，手里的枪突然向后转去。  
  
夏露扶着姚彦的手一僵。  
  
“露露，过来。”马龙招呼着她。  
  
夏露慢慢的松开了姚彦，躲着枪口，走到马龙身边。  
  
“宝贝，姚小姐是不是革命党呢？”马龙微微歪着头问她。  
  
“是……”夏露颤抖的依偎上马龙。  
  
“那是谁杀了她？”  
  
“……张科长……”  
  
“唉！”马龙笑着回头冲张继科眨了眨眼。“我的表弟是清白的，明天我会昭告天下，是你杀了姚小姐。”  
  
“马龙！”张继科上前一把将夏露推开。“你不能这么做！”  
  
马龙毫不在意。“你亲自动手也可以。”  
  
“你是个混蛋！”张继科薅住他的脖领子。“你想彻底毁了我跟许昕！”  
  
夏露紧张的不敢上前。  
  
姚彦看着这个架势，偷摸向着张继科的方向移动着。  
  
枪又抵上了张继科的胸口。“别太冲动了表弟。”  
  
张继科的身体僵住。  
  
突然，马龙被狠狠的撞了一下，他没有防备住姚彦。  
  
毕竟是革命区里成天上山下地的女孩子，体力比夏露那种大小姐可好了太多，这是身上有伤，不然真能把马龙给撞个跟头。  
  
张继科抓住机会，一把将枪打落，和马龙纠缠起来。  
  
夏露回头去看还有没有下属，却发现一个都没在，全部被马龙派走了。  
  
靠不得别人，她只好自己跑去捡枪。  
  
姚彦见她过来，忍着身上的疼痛，一个飞扑也去抢。  
  
但是刚刚拼命的撞击马龙，她已经到了极限，夏露此时却是咬牙拼命的，硬是将枪抢到手里，手忙脚乱的比划起来。  
  
姚彦哪儿还容得她举枪，二度扑了上来，两个女人把枪口一会儿推着上天，一会儿指着下地。  
  
“都住手！”张继科一声爆喝，让四个人都停了下来。  
  
“夏小姐，枪口还是对着地上吧。”他手上的刀子，紧紧的抵住了马龙脖子上的主动脉。  
  
“姚彦，上车去。”死死的勒住马龙，张继科笑笑。“表哥，麻烦你了，跟我走一趟。”  
  
马龙镇定的看着夏露。“该怎么做，你知道。”  
  
第一声枪声响了起来。  
  
尚坤的警察大队早就按耐不住了，这群警察都是沈市政府的第一线，也是最穷，最苦，最没有地位的公职人员，更是革命党策反成功率最高的一群人。  
  
去堵督察大队这种事情，他们乐得跟着把一池子水给搅浑，趁机摸些油水。  
  
第一枪并没有伤到人，却成功的将两边相持的平衡打破，尚坤偷摸的从暗处将枪口吹了吹。  
  
随后激烈的交锋开始了。  
  
许昕远远的就听见了，他让车停了下来，自己静静的等着第一批警察进去。  
  
枪声让四个人都紧张了一下。  
  
“夏小姐，你未婚夫可在我手上。你觉得是你的枪快，还是我的刀快？”张继科更加用力的一勒马龙，脸色轻松。  
  
姚彦此时慢慢的挪到了张继科的身后，扶着他的肩膀，一步步引着退向汽车的方向。  
  
“夏露！他不敢怎么样的！”马龙的脸憋的通红，被迫跟着后退。  
  
刀尖不客气的在他脖子上轻轻划了一下，鲜血瞬间就流了出来。  
  
“我不敢？”张继科笑笑。“夏小姐，你可以开枪，反正也还没嫁给他不是吗？”  
  
夏露看着鲜血将马龙的领口给染红了，最终她还是咬了咬牙，松了肩膀，将枪口放下。  
  
督察大队的特务们到底也还是训练有素，单兵作战不但技术水平高，还从来都不怕死的，无奈人手还是少。  
  
警察大队里贪生怕死的多，却架不住人也多，还一个个都是老油条了。  
  
当年军统的一个小特务站在路上设卡，敢拦住局长一级的官员，嚣张的不可一世。现在终于是把那位能跟容公子分庭抗礼的蔡老板给熬死了……  
  
这群基层的地头蛇，简直把各种阴招损招都用了，撒石灰，扔燃烧瓶的。当年被压制的怨愤，终于有大仇得报的机会了。  
  
督察大队的特务们逐渐的招架不住了。  
  
姚彦拉开了驾驶席的车门，她不会开车，这是目前最大的软肋了。  
  
必须要咬着牙爬到里面，给张继科留下位置。  
  
夏露紧紧的跟着。  
  
她一点都不在意，她只是在等机会。  
  
姚彦和自己这种富家小姐不同，她能坐上轿车都是少的，更不用说开车了。他们到了车前，必须要放开马龙。  
  
执行地的围墙外，乱成一团，她微微的吸了口气。  
  
姚彦一向都不是自己的目标。  
  
她从一开始要杀的，就是张继科。  
  
不会再有这么好的机会了，她跟任何人都可以说，这是为了救下马龙。  
  
至于姚彦，没了张继科保护，她就没有活命的机会。  
  
现在唯一的问题就是时间紧迫。  
  
快一点吧！夏露心中暗自的默念。快点上车。  
  
张继科后退着终于挨到了驾驶席的座位，马龙则被勒着一脚车上，一脚车下。“表哥，不介意给我钥匙吧。这是你的车。”  
  
马龙叹了口气。“在她手里。”  
  
“交出来吧，大小姐。”张继科一扬眉毛。“扔的准一点，不然我表哥还得遭罪。”  
  
夏露咬了咬牙，掏出钥匙丢进了车里。  
  
“姚彦，捡起来插上。”  
  
没吃过猪肉，好歹也见过猪走路。  
  
怎么也是许昕经常开车接送的姚彦，赶紧在座椅底下捡起钥匙，插入了方向盘下面的孔里。  
  
“转。”张继科一只脚踩住了离合器，依旧谨慎的盯着夏露。  
  
汽车开始被打火，一声声的嘶吼。  
  
终于，发动机稳定的轰鸣起来。  
  
张继科的手微微的松动，他要踢开马龙了。  
  
就是现在！  
  
马龙猛地发力，向后顶去张继科的下巴，迫使他松了手，自己蹲了下去。  
  
夏露的枪却毫不犹豫的指向了张继科的脑袋。  
  
督察大队的门终于还是被轰开了。  
  
刘国梁此时正躺在床上，等着孔令辉洗澡出来。  
  
老夫老妻的，倒也没有非常急切，反倒是温情更多一些。  
  
电话铃声不合时宜的响了起来。  
  
刘国梁有些不满，但是想了想还是拿起来接了。  
  
“主任，事态紧急，龙公子和许昕带着人马打起来了！目前已经交上火了。”王皓声音急切，在刘国梁听来，仿佛晴天霹雳一般。  
  
“怎么了？”孔令辉擦着头发出来，就看到刘国梁拿着电话，整个人都是一副懵了的样子。“出事儿了？”  
  
马龙跳下车就看到了夏露瞄准的对象是张继科。  
  
“住手！”他恼怒的向着夏露扑过去。  
  
夏露没有犹豫，扣下了扳机。  
  
这一切发生的太快了。  
  
张继科发现情况不对，还没来得及有反应，身体却被向后拉了一把，两只手臂将他紧紧的压倒，抱住。  
  
是姚彦。  
  
小丫头始终在盯着夏露的枪口，一切进行的都太过的顺利了，充满幸福的未来在向她招着手。  
  
那里有大力哥，有政委，有方博，有自己的同志们，有许昕。  
  
他们都笑着告诉她，坚持住，咱们要胜利了，人民要胜利了。  
  
但是，去往这个世界的道路上，可以没有姚彦，却不能没有张继科。  
  
组织需要他。  
  
许昕也需要他。  
  
姚彦觉得自己从未有过这么快的反应。  
  
看，我做到了。  
  
子弹擦着张继科的鼻尖，钻入了姚彦的身体里。  
  
小丫头的肩膀一紧，又慢慢的松了下来。  
  
红色的血液，此时才后知后觉的阴了出来，迅速的将胸膛打湿。  
  
“不！”张继科看着姚彦向后倒去，发出了哀鸣。  
  
马龙一把过去夺下了夏露的枪，恶狠狠的将她扇倒在地。  
  
“谁让你打张继科的！”  
  
夏露浑身颤抖的痛哭出声。“我，我只是想救你。”  
  
督察大队的人终于守不住执行地了，被警察大队逼了进来。  
  
枪声，搏斗声，惨叫声混杂在一起，场面一片混乱。  
  
“你坚持住。”张继科将姚彦抱下了车，紧紧的搂在怀里。“大昕就要来了。”  
  
姚彦拼命的喘着气，她说不出话来，就觉得眼前的张继科变得越来越模糊。  
  
“求求你，再坚持一下，他马上就要来了！”张继科使劲的按住她的伤口，声嘶力竭的吼着。“你爱他不是吗？你要活着！你还要给他生孩子呢！”  
  
几个警察又冲了进来，发现居然中间还有一个站着的，明显不是自己人，相互一对颜色。  
  
管他是谁，打！  
  
“许昕！你在哪儿！”张继科绝望的吼了出来。  
  
许昕奔跑着，心跳的厉害，他是跟着第二批警察一起冲进来的。  
  
继科儿和姚彦到底被关在了哪里？  
  
“许科长，执行地！快去！”一名警察跟他走了对面，赶紧的向他汇报。“有个男的正抱着一姑娘喊你名字呢。”  
  
脚下好像一点感觉都没有了，许昕从来没有跑的这么快过，身边时不时的有流弹飞过，他已经无暇顾及。  
  
执行地其实是一块操场，四四方方的。  
  
许昕奔进去的时候，张继科就跪在中间。  
  
他的手臂上都是血，紧紧的抱着姚彦。  
  
姚彦是如此的苍白。  
  
她闭着眼睛，好像是睡着了一样。  
  
许昕突然就迈不开脚步了。  
  
他不想走过去，姚彦不应该这样躺着，她应该活蹦乱跳的冲着自己埋怨。  
  
你怎么才来呢？我俩等你好久了。  
  
“许昕！许昕！许昕……”张继科抱着姚彦，满脸的泪水和血水，“你快来看看她！快来！”  
  
身体不受控制的奔跑过去，许昕一下扑倒在了跟前。“姚彦……姚彦……姚彦！”  
  
马龙顽固的拿着随手抄起来的一只木棍，和几个警察厮杀着。  
  
“姚彦！”许昕痛彻心扉的一声呼唤，让他抡起棍子的手臂一顿。  
  
全身的力道突然就卸了。  
  
几名警察毫不犹豫的将他掀翻在地，拳打脚踢。  
  
夜晚太过漆黑。  
  
尚坤在暗处将烟头熄灭，穿过几条小巷，奔着书店走去。  
  



	57. Chapter 57

刘国梁，纵容下属武装斗殴，情节严重，停职查看。  
  
马龙，停职审查。  
  
许昕，停职审查。  
  
张继科，停职审查。  
  
正式裁定没有下来，但是该停职的已经都给停了。  
  
“整个督察处，就剩下咱们俩了。”陈玘拿着一堆的材料，跑到王皓办公室里抱怨。  
  
“春市的王涛，马上就要来上任了。”王皓放下笔，揉着眉头。“这人物也不是个好相处的，后台是马俊峰的人。”  
  
“再不好相处，你现在也甭管了。”陈玘把材料一搁。“先去把今天晚上的事儿办了去。”  
  
王皓不满意的白了他一眼。“这么着急，干脆你去吧，我累得要死。”  
  
“皓啊。”陈玘赶紧过来给他按摩肩膀。“别累着，你看这事，伸头是一刀，缩头还是一刀。早点办了咱们少操心了。”  
  
王皓摸着扶在肩膀上的手，疲惫的向后靠过去。“你放心吧。”  
  
一名特派员看着马龙。  
  
马龙此时鼻青脸肿的，全身的伤痕，脖子还带着个刀口。  
  
“你的意思是，杀人的是张继科？”  
  
马龙点了点头，他的情绪非常低沉。  
  
姚彦的死，本来就是他的目的，为了渗透计划，也为了许昕。  
  
许昕已经是自己的了，除了对张继科他无法下手以外，任何觊觎许昕的人，马龙都不会放过。  
  
但是内心深处，马龙无比的期待许昕可以像夏露那样，对自己充满爱意与仰慕，就像是在军统培训班那样，师兄师兄的甜甜叫着。而不是现在这个样子，和自己不死不休的斗下去。  
  
昨晚许昕绝望的叫喊和失魂落魄的样子，让马龙骤然产生了一种挫败感，他伤害了许昕，无可挽回的，深深的在许昕胸口上捅了一刀。  
  
渗透计划要继续，任何事情都还要保密，许昕依旧是自己的敌人，不能是爱人。  
  
马龙艰难的吐了一口气。  
  
“龙公子，按照你的意思，张继科知道姚彦是革命党，于是开枪射杀了她。”  
  
“恩。”  
  
“问题是，张继科可不是这么说的。”特派员皱着眉头。  
  
“他说是我杀的对吧？”马龙毫无悬念的问回去。  
  
“是的。”特派员点了点头。“我们想知道这是为什么。”  
  
“因为许昕。他爱许昕爱的可以放弃生命，姚彦又是许昕的未婚妻。因爱生恨，却不想在许昕面前做那个坏人。”马龙面无表情的陈述。“你们可以去调查，张继科和许昕之间，总也是剪不断理还乱。”  
  
开枪想置张继科死地的夏露，被三方面各种利益权衡，踢出这个局。咬住马龙开枪，咬住张继科杀人，咬住姚彦通革，比咬住夏露要有用多了。  
  
“那你为什么在之前就擅自囚禁了张继科，他是督察处电讯科科长，你没有权利这么做。”特派员是容公子授意下来的，例行审查是必须，但是偏心也是跑不了的。  
  
“我除了是他的同事，我还是他的表哥，我不能让自己的表弟去缠着一个订了婚的男人，我的家族丢不起这个人。”  
  
特派员了然的噢了一下，旁边的书记员头也不抬的写着。  
  
“龙公子，上面信任你，我们也信任你。看你伤的不轻，好好回去养养伤，后面的事情就不用多参与了。”  
  
许昕这边比龙马也不差，派下来审查他的，是吴敬平的人。  
  
许昕和马龙的老师秦志戬是吴敬平的弟子，更是吴敬平的亲信。  
  
在面对这两个徒弟的时候，秦志戬永远是明面向着马龙，实际上偏着许昕。  
  
许昕这个孩子打跟他开始，就是爱撒娇，贴心，可人疼。也赶上秦志戬的儿子在战乱中出了意外，许昕一下填补了他痛苦的内心。  
  
马龙太强，不需要自己操心，许昕不行，没了自己的帮助，他可怎么办？  
  
总是有这种想法，所以此次两个徒弟出了事，他毫不犹豫的找了吴敬平，打算各打五十大板，不了了之算了。  
  
加上王皓和陈玘给许昕的身份保驾护航。  
  
这种问询，连书记员都懒得去记录。  
  
“我真不觉得姚彦有问题。”许昕眼圈红着。“真就是个女学生，老老实实的。”  
  
特派员喝着茶。“她那个陕中革命党的证明怎么解释？”  
  
“我觉得不会是真的，你想她一个小姑娘，有什么阵营问题？还长的那么好看，铁定就是为了混口饭吃而已。”许昕哽咽着。“再说她这个事，上面都知道的，档案还是咱们军统陕中站给开的呢。”  
  
“上面都知道？”特派员皱了皱眉头。“都谁知道啊？我怎么没听说？”  
  
“一开始我看上她，就跟王督察一起上过申请，直接送到蔡老板手里的。”许昕挑眉。  
  
“噢，蔡老板知道。”特派员想了想。“蔡老板都死了啊！那不就是死无对证了吗？”  
  
许昕摆了摆手。“蔡老板这一死，真是坑了我啊！”  
  
“唉，得了得了。”特派员也不跟他再废话。“这个姑娘呢？确实身份可疑，所以你也甭喊冤。但是你呢，确实也是被蒙蔽的。所以先停职一段时间吧。”  
  
张继科的审查，及其的敷衍了事。  
  
他本来在庆市的后台就是和马龙一体的，谁都知道得罪张继科和捅了马龙那个马蜂窝没什么区别。  
  
审一个马龙就得了。  
  
张继科说什么都是一样的，这样的大少爷别说是革命党，就让他去革命党的地方走一圈，他都得嫌脏了鞋底。  
  
军统才不会去在意他的信仰问题，除了钱和权，他能信什么？之前不是一直挤兑总务科的许昕吗？看到人家在东北行营混的风生水起的，又上赶着去了。  
  
真要有什么信仰，那也就是财。  
  
杀一个革命党而已，谁杀都一样，不是坏事！  
  
真正为这件事背了黑锅的，反倒是刘国梁。  
  
但是翻来覆去的一想，目前马龙和许昕这个内斗的烂摊子，让东北行营成了一块烫手山芋。谁来接管都是要面对后面很可能随时爆发的报复。  
  
马龙后台硬的不像话。许昕不那么硬，但是架不住他舍得花钱啊。  
  
春市的王涛坐在火车上，发愁的琢磨着。  
  
自己的孩子王新在沈市上的医学院，为了孩子，这块烫手山芋，不接也得接下来。  
  
“刘国梁这个老家伙，仗着有孔令辉这个财政部的二把手撑腰，倒是保全了他自己。”点起一支香烟。“后面让我可怎么办！”  
  
旁边一直跟着的秘书想了想。“目前看来，许昕的身份复杂，跟龙公子比起来，后台也不是很硬，秦志戬不能为了他总去求吴敬平的。我看，拉拢龙公子更为稳妥。”  
  
“这龙公子也不是个省油的灯！”王涛叹了口气。“加上督察处原来的那几个地头蛇，不好干啊。”  
  
王涛，军统春市站的老站长，离退休没几年了，临危受命，被任命为东北行营督察处副处长，暂代主任职责。  
  
张继科一整天都在被各种问询，过场的意思大于解决问题的意思。  
  
这就是国军，不问事实，只看后台。  
  
姚彦的牺牲使这些一直藏在水下的关系网，偷偷摸摸的浮了上来。  
  
他已经失去了和组织联系的手段，现在的张继科，在国军内部是当了第三者因爱生恨起了杀心的刽子手。  
  
在革命军眼里，大概已经是叛徒了。  
  
如果走出自己的住所，他大概会被自己的同志枪杀吧。  
  
苦笑了一下，任何人不相信他张继科都不要紧。  
  
但不能是许昕，这会让张继科失去理智，失去信仰。  
  
傍晚，他终于还是咬牙走出了门。  
  
是去招待所，还是去书店。  
  
张继科举步维艰，贸然去书店，王励勤未必会相信他的来意。  
  
去招待所，许昕如果不相信自己，才只有三层的招待所，不够自己跳楼自杀的。  
  
他苦笑了一下，停在路口，茫然的看着街道上匆匆忙忙的路人。  
  
该要何去何从？  
  
棒槌开着车来到了跟前。“张科长。张科长！”  
  
“棒槌？”张继科一愣，看了下后座没有许昕。“你们许科长呢？”  
  
“他在招待所，特意让我在门口接您。才一晃神，您都走到这里了。”棒槌飞速的下车解释，又拖着张继科送到了客席。“我哥一直等着您呢。”  
  
张继科想了想，笑了。“好啊，我也确实得跟你们科长交代交代了。”  
  
王励勤沉默了许久。“是我害了小丫头。”  
  
“是敌人害了她！”尚坤拍了拍他的肩膀。“我们已经尽了最大的努力。”  
  
“当初许昕提出撤离姚彦，两次啊！他提出了两次！我都没有答应。”王励勤终于忍不住，眼泪流了下来。“她才二十岁，本来应该是风华正茂的年纪，她明明可以在解放区等着许昕，是我让她来了这里。”  
  
尚坤的眼圈也红了。“我们会为姚彦同志报仇的。”  
  
“来详细说说张继科同志的情况吧。”王励勤擦了擦脸。“现在龙公子一口咬定人是张继科杀的。”  
  
“我认为不是。”尚坤想了想那个混乱的场面。“等我冲进去的时候，张继科同志抱着姚彦同志正在抢救。”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
“确定。”尚坤点了点头。“当时许昕同志还没有进来，他在喊许昕，可能是想让两人见最后一面。”  
  
“他会不会是误杀？或者被胁迫？”王励勤眯起了眼睛。“姚彦同志是被枪杀？枪当时在哪里？”  
  
“没有看到。不过……”尚坤想了想。“马龙那个女助手倒是一脸冷静的躲在了汽车的后面。”  
  
“那，张继科同志的问题，咱们还是交给许昕吧。”王励勤最终也没有办法。  
  
“我怕许昕会被个人感情影响。”尚坤不赞同的摇了摇头。  
  
“他的判断不会有错。”王励勤摆摆手。“不管他是对谁存在个人感情问题，面对姚彦同志的牺牲，他都会承担起责任的。”  
  
许昕站在招待所二楼的套房里，水晶灯还在闪闪发光，红色的地毯也还铺着。  
  
姚彦穿着那身红色的礼服裙子，在许昕的眼前晃悠。  
  
大昕，你说这裙子是不是太大了？到时候你站哪儿？  
  
大昕，这灯也太亮了，不觉得晃眼吗？  
  
大昕，你到底花了多钱啊？这么多的东西一点用也没有，就只是个摆设。什么？光这么个杯子就够咱们战士好几个月的口粮了！  
  
大昕，大昕，大昕……  
  
白天不论被如何的询问，许昕总也是一副悲悲切切的样子，让自己看起来就像是被薄情女子骗了感情似的。  
  
真正的感情却无法流露出来，许昕觉得自己周围都是姚彦的影子。  
  
她其实并没有离开。  
  
张继科推门走了进来。  
  
马龙对自己的表弟还是很好的，张继科只有最后两天因为焦虑才微微有了点黑眼圈，身上因为拘禁，还胖了点。  
  
两个人终于相见了。  
  
没有鲜血和枪声作为伴奏，没有绝望和眼泪当做背景。  
  
他们终于又见到了对方。  
  
“狗哥。”许昕张了张嘴，轻声的叫了他。  
  
张继科一步步的走到了他面前，伸出了手，慢慢的摸上了他的脸。“大昕……”  
  
王皓坐了起来，开始穿好衣服。  
  
一双白皙柔嫩的手摸上了他的后背，慢慢的向上抚摸着。“别走。”  
  
这是一名容貌耐看的女性，眼中透出了被充分满足的柔媚感。  
  
她用丰满的胸部抵住了王皓的后背，整个人就趴在了他身上。  
  
“再陪我呆会儿吧。”她轻轻的在王皓的耳边央求。  
  
“姑娘。”王皓按住了那双在自己身上四处点火的嫩手。“感谢你愿意帮我生育孩子。”  
  
女子赤裸着身体整个抱住了王皓。“别走，你好棒，别走……”  
  
这就是温柔乡吧……王皓暗地里琢磨，难怪陈玘见到女人就走不动道儿。  
  
他轻轻的将这名女性拉开。“姑娘，我是有家室的人了。”  
  
“我不在意。”她依旧想要粘上来。“我从未这么满足过……”  
  
王皓皱了皱眉头，他是天生喜欢男人，对女性没有感觉。强迫自己上的话，也是可以，但是把自己说的这么厉害？这不对吧。  
  
来不及多想，陈玘已经开始拍门。“皓啊！成了没？没事别聊天啊！”  
  
王皓翻了个白眼，这家伙铁定一直趴门口听着呢。  
  
将女性安抚到床上，王皓收拾好自己，开门出来。  
  
“你叫唤什么……”王皓左右看看，没什么人在才安心的推了把陈玘。  
  
陈玘皱着眉头，一把将王皓抱了起来。  
  
“哎？你干嘛？”王皓吓了一跳，赶紧放松身体，搂住陈玘的脖子。“吃醋了？”  
  
“嗯！”陈玘带着一脸的杀气，快步往车上走。“居然还有心思跟小娘们儿聊天。”  
  
王皓笑了。“人家还说我特别棒呢。”  
  
“拉倒吧！”陈玘看着他，冷不丁的亲了过去。“你行不行，我还不知道。”  
  
“哼。”王皓撇撇嘴。“你就是嫉妒。”  
  
陈玘挑了挑眉毛。“成，等会儿回家，我也试试。”  
  
“臭流氓！”  
  
特务迅速的跑来汇报。“长官，张科长被许科长的车给接走了。”  
  
马龙烦躁的在监听器前一拍。“去哪儿了？！”  
  
“根据刚才西大街的弟兄汇报，是去招待所了。”  
  
马龙愤怒的吼出来。“才出来！他才出来！就不能再等等吗？！”  
  
特务站在旁边吓得一激灵。  
  
马龙喘着粗气。“他这是要气死我……”  
  
“长官，要不，我们去把张科长接回来？”特务小心的问。  
  
“谁去接他都不会回来。”马龙摆了摆手。“派人在附近盯着，不要让张科长有危险。我怕革命党会下手。”  
  
夏露坐在旁边，看着马龙一脸狰狞的安排着工作，慢慢的拿起耳机戴上，偷偷的笑了。  
  
张继科啊张继科，姚彦的命，就压在了你的身上，我到要看看身为革命党的许昕，怎么对付你。  
  



	58. Chapter 58

一轮明月皎洁如玉，温暖柔和的光芒，无私的安抚着世人。  
  
张继科望着倚在窗边的许昕。  
  
他那双眼睛，睁大就会微微下垂，总带着点撒娇的感觉。每次看着自己，就会忍不住的想要摸摸他的头。  
  
总是红润的唇瓣，柔软，饱满，象征着对感情的忠诚，也衬托出自己的尖刻与薄情。  
  
昕，还真叫对了。  
  
那是初升的小太阳，活泼，充满了希望。  
  
他就是救赎，就是自己手持尖刀去拼搏的动力。  
  
许昕就是张继科舍生忘死的信仰。  
  
只要他能幸福的生活，只要他能过的好，只要他快乐，有没有张继科不重要。  
  
假如没有许昕，那就让张继科一起死去吧，魂飞魄散，永远也不要再存在在这个世间了。  
  
张继科眼中的感情，仿佛抓住了月亮的一缕光华，带着讨好，拼命的缠绕在许昕身上。  
  
“我做的不够好。”  
  
半晌，一声叹息。“是我没能保护好她，是我……”  
  
许昕没有看过来，他只是抬头看着月亮。“姚彦跟我说，要把礼服上的珍珠给拆下来做项链。”  
  
张继科苦涩的笑了笑。“她干的出来，她还说我是狐狸精。”  
  
“她嫌弃你也不是一天两天了。”许昕摇摇头。“她比谁都敏感，从一点点细节上就能看出端倪。”  
  
“她都发现了谁对你不怀好意？”  
  
“除了你，就是马龙。对，还有郑所长。”  
  
“恩，不算她多想，那个郑所长确实对你有意思。”  
  
许昕扭头看他一眼。“你们都挺奇怪的。”  
  
“都让你给带坏了。”张继科看着许昕。“她也叫我狗哥。”  
  
轻轻的笑了一声。“她确实是随了我了。”  
  
“她可英勇了。”张继科终于走到了许昕的身边，和他一起看着窗外的那轮明月。“她挤兑走了夏露两次，还弄哭过人家。”  
  
“那是你没看见她对上马龙，一点都不逊色，把你表哥没给气死。”许昕得意的笑笑。“她特别的勇敢，力气比我不差，教训我的时候从来不手软。”  
  
“没错。”张继科仿佛看到了那个小丫头飞身上前，一下子撞开了马龙那个一米八的大男人。  
  
“狗哥……”许昕眼中噙着泪水。“是谁开的枪？”  
  
张继科望着他，慢慢的伸手抚上了他的脸。“你可能想不到。”  
  
“不是马龙？”许昕死死的瞪着他，他怕，怕马龙说的是事实，怕是张继科开的枪。  
  
虽然自己已经做好了心理准备，就算是张继科开的枪，也一定是马龙胁迫的，但是他还是怕，怕自己对不起姚彦，自己会心软，会求组织放过张继科。  
  
“你相信我吗？”张继科从许昕的眼底看出了挣扎的情绪。“我不会骗你。”  
  
张继科将那把小刀塞进了许昕的手里，又握着他的手，抵上了自己的脖子，贴着主动脉。  
  
一呼一吸之间，刀就已经轻微的压出了浅浅的血迹。  
  
许昕想要撤手，却被紧紧的按住，刀子更用力的压住脖颈。  
  
“狗哥！”许昕不敢再挣扎，整个人贴了上去，另一只手去挡住刀子的尖端。“求求你，我受不了了。”  
  
“是夏露。”张继科松了手。  
  
许昕愣了一下，刀子滑落在地。“为什么是她？马龙让她动手？”  
  
摇了摇头，张继科抱住许昕。“大昕，姚彦是为了救我。夏露的目标是我。”  
  
那个混乱的夜晚，躲在车后的那个女人，夏露。  
  
“她要杀你？为什么？”许昕有点懵了，这和一开始的想法有区别。  
  
“马龙的未婚妻，想要杀他的表弟，我想大概是嫉妒吧。”张继科苦笑了一下。“她找错了目标。”  
  
“狗哥。”许昕离开张继科的怀抱，双手抓住他的肩膀，目光悲切。“我可以相信你吗？”  
  
突然张继科左手指尖抵上了右手掌心。“小丫头的遗言，让我做给你看的。”  
  
要为人民服务。  
  
姚彦开心的笑着。  
  
“大昕，人民就是我们头顶上的那片天，要永远为人民服务。”  
  
许昕双手颤抖着抓住了张继科撑起的这个小屋顶，虔诚的吻住。  
  
马龙坐在办公桌前，手摸着台灯的开关，一下一下的按着。  
  
房间里明暗交替。  
  
张宇镇觉得自己的眼睛都要花了。  
  
“哎呀，龙公子！你就不要再玩了。”他站起来走到桌前把台灯给拉远。“这个新主任就要来了！”  
  
马龙抬眼看了看他。“你紧张什么？是差了你的钱了？还是少了你的车了？”  
  
“现在是什么都没少，但谁知道这一个还是不是刘国梁？”张宇镇发愁的拽着台灯，不让马龙再够到。“你现在想着你那个表弟也没用，不如想想正事儿！”  
  
“我惦记我表弟也碍着你啦？”马龙表情戏虐。“这来了谁有什么区别？你在总务科好好的呆着不就结了。”  
  
“他要是向着许昕，我这个和你一头的副科长不就麻烦大了？”  
  
“刘国梁不是也一直向着许昕吗？你不是也没事。”马龙毫不在意，往椅子里一靠。  
  
“那是你没动人家未婚妻！”张宇镇气的直跳脚。“现在许昕不恨死你啊！人家今天把你表弟给接走了，不就是要问这件事情。”  
  
“人又不是我杀的。”马龙笑笑。“我倒是担心我表弟和他打起来，到时候再出了事怎么办。”  
  
“你蒙谁？”张宇镇冷笑一声。“那一晚上的声势闹那么大，兵荒马乱的，说谁不是说！”  
  
马龙冷冰冰的看着他，张宇镇突然觉得全身一冷。“我就是随便一说。”  
  
“人这张嘴，得管住了。”马龙站起来，走近张宇镇，莫大的压迫感瞬间让张宇镇僵住。“好好的当你总务科的副科长吧，别整天有的没的。”  
  
“龙大队长，你得帮帮我。”张宇镇微微哆嗦了一下，后退了半步。“新的主任一到，咱们怎么办？”  
  
“你不用担心。”马龙看着他那个怂样冷哼了一声。“王涛这个人更为正派。倒是你，许昕那些手段跟他没法儿用的话，你的钱也就没多少了。”  
  
张宇镇烦躁的皱眉头。“我是上了你的贼船了！”  
  
“放心吧。”马龙插兜向后倚在桌子上。“你保住命才是第一要务，革命党的枪还瞄着你呢，想钱还是早了点。”  
  
这是赤裸裸的威胁，张宇镇暗暗咬牙。“龙公子，我只能靠你了。”  
  
“知道就好。”马龙点点头。“王涛的后台是马俊峰，许昕的身后是吴敬平。你就乖乖的把心放到肚子里，等着总务科变天吧。”  
  
做了一个送客的手势，张宇镇没办法的离开了。  
  
马龙再度回到了椅子里，将台灯够到手中。  
  
张继科去了许昕的招待所，这让他嫉妒的发狂。  
  
在所有人都知道是张继科杀了姚彦之后，许昕依旧要见张继科。  
  
明明知道许昕爱的人是张继科，知道了好多年，但是他还是愤怒的想要杀人。  
  
“我该怎么办？”马龙倒在椅子里喃喃自语。  
  
陈玘觉得今天的王皓有点不对劲。  
  
王皓的身体一向是差了点，毕竟和残鬼子斗智斗勇八年，劳心费神的。不像自己，闷吃傻睡，除了身体好就没别的了。  
  
以往自己都是折腾那么一两回，他就得缓个好几天。  
  
怎么今天老跟喂不饱似的？  
  
陈玘搂着王皓，看着他面色桃红，还是一副春情焕然的神情。  
  
已经两次了。  
  
王皓之前还在育幼室里和个女人来过，他能受得了？  
  
“皓啊？”陈玘轻轻的揉着王皓的腰。“你歇会儿吧。”  
  
王皓自己也觉得不太对，但是他又忍不住的想要再来一次。“再一次。就这一次。”  
  
“你这是吃了补药给补大发了？”陈玘一翻身将压在了身下。“可说好了，不能太累了啊。我怕你又病了。”  
  
王皓点点头，拉下陈玘亲了上去。  
  
真是要了命了，陈玘咬着牙想，自古温柔乡就是英雄冢啊。  
  
张继科搂着许昕，让他在自己怀里哭着。  
  
心疼的不行。  
  
“大昕，大昕……”他说不出安慰的话来，就只能紧紧的抱着，温柔的拍着许昕的后背。  
  
许昕将自己整个身体都倚在张继科怀里，觉得这才安全了点，各种的委屈和悲痛都可以发泄出来了。  
  
突然张继科一把将许昕的腰扣住，给抱起来，走进里间的床边。  
  
“乖，等等我。”将许昕安置在床上，张继科转身去了洗手间，拿来了一条湿毛巾给他擦了擦脸。  
  
一个吻轻轻的印在了许昕的唇上。  
  
“大昕，我爱你。”张继科蹲在床边，抬头看着许昕。“我一直都只爱你。”  
  
许昕身体像是过了一次电流，酥酥麻麻的。“我，我知道。”  
  
“你不知道。”张继科双手按住许昕垂在床边的腿。“我对你是一见钟情，在你还当我是舍友的时候，我就已经喜欢上你了。”  
  
许昕想着当年那个傻愣愣的自己。“我怎么没看出来？”  
  
“谁每天给你洗的袜子？”张继科突然问。“谁每次都给你打饭？谁陪着你熬夜？谁给你倒垃圾叠被子？谁给你攒那些各国的硬币？谁每年过自己生日还送你礼物？”  
  
许昕眨了眨眼睛。“你都记着啊……小气……”  
  
张继科被他的总结给噎住了。“我小气？我让你叫了这么多年的狗哥，都没生气过。”  
  
许昕的脸红了。“那你不是还叫我大蟒……”  
  
“你以为，这是随便谁都能叫的？”张继科抬手捏了捏他的脸颊。“只有你。好吧，还有你徒弟姚彦。”  
  
许昕又有点惆怅。  
  
“大昕，我做了很多让你伤心的事。”张继科认真的看着他。“我这次一样让你失望了，我没能保护好你，也没能保护好姚彦。”  
  
许昕拉住张继科的手。“我相信你的。”  
  
张继科看着他的眼睛，笑了。“你还能接受我吗？”  
  
“我……”许昕顿了一下，突然起身绕开张继科向外屋走去。  
  
“大昕……”张继科心里狠狠的疼了一下，还没来得及多想，许昕就回来了，手里抓着一个红绒盒子。  
  
“你打开看看。”  
  
那对儿银色哑光的戒指静静的躺在盒子里。  
  
张继科愣住。  
  
“我在首饰楼看到的，那时候想着去春市，应该给姚彦买个气派点儿的首饰去应付场面。结果莫名其妙的就看到了这对儿戒指。”许昕抹了把脸。“那时候我想，虽然我订婚了，但这是为了组织，为了保护姚彦。我也许还有希望能和你在一起。就算以后没希望了，我也想……想给你一枚，就当作纪念，算是向你求过婚了……”  
  
说到这里，许昕有点哽咽。  
  
“你是左撇子。”张继科拿起一枚戴在了自己无名指上，又拉起许昕的左手。“当年一起吃饭的时候，你左手总也是顶着我右手。那时候我跟你说，咱们俩什么时候能统一用一边的手呢？”  
  
“结婚戴戒指的时候。”许昕笑了。  
  
张继科单膝跪在了地上。“我是你的，许昕，你愿意收下我吗？”  
  
许昕认真的看着张继科，点了点头。“我愿意。”  
  
张继科虔诚的将戒指给许昕戴上，嘴唇贴了上去吻住。  
  
“这只是订下来而已。”许昕也单膝跪下来，看着张继科。“咱们的婚礼，要等革命胜利以后。”  
  
张继科伸手捧住了许昕的脸，额头相抵。“先给姚彦报仇！”  
  
两个人深深的看着对方的眼睛，你中有我，我中有你。  
  
呼吸交叠之间，吻在了一起。  
  
这个吻太过的甜蜜，也太过的纠缠，张继科动情的抱住许昕，推倒在了地上，一把抓住他的手腕，自己压了上去。  
  
马龙那张阴惨惨的脸，带着瘆人的微笑，猛地出现在许昕的面前，疼痛和恐惧瞬间铺天盖地的袭来。“别！别！”  
  
张继科愣住，撑起了身体，看着许昕哆哆嗦嗦着抱住了自己的肩膀，蜷缩了起来。  
  
马龙！  
  
这就是马龙干的好事！  
  
“大昕，大昕别怕。”张继科赶紧起身，抓了一条毯子将许昕包住。“大昕，我的错，是我的错，我太着急了。”  
  
许昕咬着牙让自己冷静下来，但是身体依旧不停的颤抖，他说不出话来。  
  
张继科慢慢的让自己贴上去，感受着许昕的恐惧。“大昕，我知道，我都知道。”  
  
许昕瞪大眼睛看着他，嘴巴张了张，眼泪流了下来。  
  
再也忍不住了，张继科将许昕打横抱起来。像抱着小孩一样拍着慢慢走动。“大昕乖，不怕，咱们不怕，有我在，有你狗哥在。”  
  
许昕缩在他的胸口，衬衫很快就被打湿了。  
  
“大昕别怕，我揍过马龙了，以后抓住他，你亲自再揍他一顿。”张继科费力颠了颠怀里的人。  
  
“把他交给人民审判。”半晌，许昕才默默念了一句。  
  
“那不行，咱们要先上了私刑，再交给人民。”张继科吻了吻他的额头。“我的人都是你的，他可不能惦记你，不然等于他惦记我。”  
  
“不许。”许昕一只手抓着张继科的衬衫。“他不能惦记你。”  
  
“对，我归你保护。”张继科点点头，将人抱去了床上。  
  
首足相抵，许昕的眼神瑟缩着。“他跟你说了什么？”  
  
“他来向我宣战。”张继科摸了摸他的头。“我那天情绪一下就失控了。”  
  
“我后来想，身为男人，我太废物了。怎么总也是打不过马龙。”许昕脸上还挂着点泪水，看着委屈。“我怎么就那么冲动的犯了傻？我以为自己探到了他的底限了。就冒冒失失的去了。”  
  
张继科伸手轻轻的刮了他鼻子一下。“那是马龙，我打着都费劲，你这样的还不是白给。给他当了好几年的师弟，还没明白？他惦记你年头也不比我短多久。以后对他小心点儿。”  
  
“狗哥，你……那个……介意吗？”许昕畏畏缩缩的问。  
  
“我只要是你就行，什么介意不介意的。”张继科笑笑。“要是有一天，你觉得我烦了……”  
  
“怎么会……”  
  
“那我也不放手。”张继科认真的靠过来。“谁也甭想跟我抢。”  
  
“明明之前都是我上赶着你。”许昕小声念。  
  
“那现在开始，就是我上赶着你。”张继科亲了亲他的脸。“我会每天都抓着你的。”  
  
“恩，你可要抓住了。”许昕的手从毯子里伸了出来，张继科牢牢的抓在了手里。  
  
王励勤送走了来报信的同志，摇了摇头回到里屋。  
  
阎森和尚坤都焦急的看着他。“怎么样？”  
  
“还能怎么样？”王励勤笑了笑。“张继科同志已经进去好几个小时了。”  
  
阎森看了看王励勤的神色，终于松了口气。“你得批评批评许昕同志，这不是吓唬人嘛。再说了，姚彦同志才刚牺牲，他就迫不及待的……”  
  
“唉？！别瞎说啊！”王励勤赶紧给阎森拦住。“你们可别往歪了想。”  
  
尚坤点起烟抽了一口。“这一进去好几个小时，干嘛呢？不早点给个消息。”  
  
“还能干嘛，哭呗。”王励勤叹了口气，将手里的信息拿出来给两个人一展示。一张信纸，上面都是泪痕，就两个字：夏露。  
  



	59. Chapter 59

“你的意思，马龙在做一个大计划？”许昕紧张起来。  
  
“对，姚彦的牺牲，应该就是因为夏露说漏了嘴。”张继科沉痛的点了点头。“我们两个人约定，必须有一个活着见到你，把这个消息传递给你。”  
  
“那，光写上夏露可以吗？”许昕谨慎的想了想。  
  
“不能多写。”张继科叹了口气。“以防意外，这件事情必须谨慎传达。特别是现在，我的身份还没有被组织认定。”  
  
“那明天，咱们找机会和大力哥接头。”许昕起身走到窗口，向外探了探头。  
  
“你这个侦查技能怎么还是这么业余？”张继科皱眉的看着。“这么探着头，也不怕被马龙的人给打了脑袋。”  
  
“继科儿。”许昕回头看着他。“马龙对我，是真的吗？”  
  
张继科心中一揪。“是真的。虽然我不想承认，但他是真的在追求你。只是他不会表达。”  
  
“那他就不会派人打我脑袋了。”许昕继续探出窗外看。  
  
张继科实在是忍不了了，一把将人给薅了回来。“你这个业务水平，我真忍不了了。”  
  
许昕眼睛亮亮的看着他。  
  
“大昕，我给你讲个故事吧。”张继科拉着他倒回床里。  
  
“大昕，你知道吗？”张继科摸着他的脸。  
  
“我从没见过自己的父亲，我曾经以为，马龙的父亲是我的父亲。”  
  
许昕安静的听着，这么多年，他知道张继科家会有各种事情，但是从未听他说过。  
  
“直到有一次，我喊了他一声爸爸。”苦笑了一下。“我母亲却在私下里抱着我哭了。从那时起，一到晚上，她就会给我讲父亲的故事。”  
  
“我才知道，我父亲是那么伟大的一个人。”张继科眼中充满了崇拜。“他英俊潇洒，仗义执言，才华出众。他还是个革命党，给了我母亲足够的自由和平等。”  
  
“他真开明。”许昕叹息着。  
  
“我母亲也泼辣，他们是自由恋爱，经过斗争才走到一起的。”张继科拉着许昕的手，笑了笑。“那时候我就想，我要像我父亲一样，对我的爱人也要这样。”  
  
许昕回握住他的手，眉眼弯弯的。  
  
“你也知道，高中第一年，她就走了。那时候还谈什么信仰啊。对我来说，天都塌了。”笑容慢慢的淡了下来，张继科轻轻的诉说着许昕不知道的那个自己。“那时候，很长一段时间，我的脾气都很暴躁，在学校也是经常打架。整个家里为了我确实也头疼了一阵。”  
  
许昕认真的听着，第一次见张继科的时候，他没心没肺的还开玩笑来的。“那时候，我挺讨厌的吧，说话没遮拦的。”  
  
“怎么会？我对你一见钟情。真是第一眼。”张继科捏了捏他的脸。“告诉说就喜欢我这样的室友，没你帅，比你黑，你找对象没压力。”  
  
许昕被噎住。“我这么说过？你居然还一眼看上我？”  
  
张继科笑了。“你那时候的样子，和现在一模一样，一本正经的打岔。”  
  
许昕不满的挤了挤他。  
  
“真正让我走上革命道路的，是在军统培训班。”张继科搂住他，“马龙是没得选择，我是想陪陪他，没想到你也跟来了。那年你还记得吗？我和马龙突然就走了一个月的那次。”  
  
许昕想了想。“记得，那时候还有人跟我调侃，说龙夫人怎么就你自己一个人。”  
  
“谁说的？”张继科眼睛一横。  
  
“哎呀，早忘了。我那时候外号不就是马龙的童养媳嘛。”许昕倒是不在意。“我还有个秦师傅小棉袄的外号呢。”  
  
张继科翻了个白眼，接着讲。“那次我们俩真是遇到大事了。残国轰炸，我姨夫遇难了。”  
  
许昕瞬间就老实了，认真的听张继科往下说。  
  
张继科安抚的揉了揉他的手。“现在想想都可笑。我从来没有怀疑过。直到他们马家祖坟里给姨夫预备的坟圈被打开。里面居然已经有了两口棺材。一近一远。一个新一点，一个很旧。”  
  
许昕疑惑的看着他。“两个？马龙他爹，俩妻子？这应该不行吧？”  
  
“没人解释，没人说什么。但我就觉得这和我有关系，最终我跑到祭拜了八年的我母亲的坟前。”张继科闭上了眼睛。“我挖了一夜。那一夜到底有多绝望？最后我对找过来的马龙说，你把土填上吧，我就躺这里面。”  
  
许昕知道张继科的母亲当年是住在了马龙家里，他本以为这是个单纯的妹妹家族落魄，被姐姐姐夫养起来的故事，没想到……  
  
“我的母亲，为了我，为了马龙，忍气吞声的在这个封闭的家族里熬了那么久，最后连尸骨都不能离开！”张继科哽咽了。“葬礼只用了七天，剩下的二十三天，我每天都是一身的伤，各种家法都用过了。只要我提出要求，就被镇压。所有人都让我忍。马龙天天都看着我，怕我做出什么再被惩罚。”  
  
许昕心疼的抱住张继科，伸手摸着张继科的脸，被他一把抓住，轻轻的按在了胸口上。  
  
“那次丧假回来，我就趁机加入了革命党。我要像我父亲一样，给我母亲自由，给每个人自由！”  
  
张继科坚定的看着许昕。  
  
陈玘架着王皓坐在医院的椅子上缓着气。  
  
“真丢人啊。”王皓惨淡的笑了笑。“我这个身子骨，才和你好了几次，居然就得来医院。”  
  
“胡说什么？”陈玘将人拉到自己怀里，让他靠着肩膀。“是我不好，我老忍不住。”  
  
“我……”王皓突然眼泪就下来了。“我不会有孩子了……我身体这么不好……我不能耽误你……”  
  
“胡说个啥！”陈玘一下将他的嘴捂住。“瞧瞧，哭的我心疼。”  
  
王皓靠着陈玘的肩膀，难过的一抽一抽的。  
  
“皓，其实都怪我，非撺掇你打什么报告。”陈玘擦着他的泪水。“大昕说的多对？领个孩子一样好啊。你看，咱们这生的，还不知道是个啥样子，直接挑个成品，多好？咱可以挑个全身都白净的，一个黑点都没有的。”  
  
“你就这点要求啊！”王皓被他逗乐了。“那你挑个米国孩子去得了。”  
  
“那不一样，多难看啊，必须挑像你这样的。”陈玘笑眯眯的看着王皓。  
  
一名医生走了出来。“王督察，陈科长？”  
  
两个人赶紧坐好，举手示意自己在这里。  
  
陈玘性子急。“大夫，化验出结果了？他这是怎么了？他突然就晕倒了？”  
  
“啊？”医生一愣。“我不是送化验单的，我是育幼科的。”  
  
陈玘一听，心烦的厉害，这不是又要招王皓哭吗？“那个，我想等化验结果。你这个不急。”  
  
“大夫，你说吧。”王皓却来到跟前，客气的跟大夫点头。“我就是本人。”  
  
“王督察，恭喜你了。怀上啦！”医生笑着向王皓祝贺。  
  
陈玘都愣住了，等他反应过来，自己已经在抱着王皓转圈了。  
  
王皓也是激动的不行。“这怎么可能？就我这样的身体？”  
  
“你这身体咋啦！”陈玘一瞪眼。“我可得好好看住了，万一你食髓知味，去胡搞怎么办！”  
  
王皓笑着捶了他一拳。  
  
下午，督察处高层的所有官员，都衣冠整齐的坐在会议室里。  
  
经过调查组的甄别，最终结论终于下来了。  
  
书记员站在会议室的正位，认真的读着文件。  
  
刘国梁办事不利，纵容下属械斗，停职查看，其所管辖一切事由，均交于王涛暂代管理。  
  
大家心照不宣的递了眼色，果然如此。  
  
王涛此时才从会议室一旁的角落溜达过来敬了个礼。  
  
大家赶紧点头示意，书记员也从主位让去了一旁，请王涛入坐，自己继续念文件。  
  
马龙，撤掉督察大队长职务，停职查看。  
  
刘国梁看马龙眼看要爆发，赶紧一按他肩膀，给压了下来。  
  
书记员偷白了马龙一眼，挺不待见他。  
  
许昕，撤掉总务科科长，停职查看，其职务暂交于副科长张宇镇代管。  
  
许昕起立，点了点头又坐下。  
  
马龙的眼睛追着他看。  
  
许昕则目不斜视，既不看张继科，也没看马龙。  
  
王皓，职务不变，留任督察处处长。  
  
张继科，职务不变，留任电讯科科长。  
  
一干人等，都偷摸的寻思，这就是上面马俊峰和吴敬平相互牵制的结果，看来吴敬平拉扯的许昕一边，有点被动了。  
  
正惦记着要该怎么站队。  
  
书记员又拿出一张文件。  
  
陈玘，解除其督察处情报科科长职务，任命为保密局沈市站少将站长。  
  
书记员恭恭敬敬的将委任状双手递过去。  
  
“您是宣读文件后即刻上任。”  
  
噢……会议室里的官员们，立即明白了，这情况，还得继续斗下去了。看来吴敬平和马俊峰，还是没分出胜负。  
  
督察处换了天。  
  
许昕则不声不响的往招待所里一猫，不出门了。  
  
正好有了时间，许昕拿着地图，想起尚坤跟自己说过，女子医学院的地下有一大片工事，马龙和夏露整天偷偷摸摸的过去。  
  
会不会和他们的计划有关呢？  
  
夏露身上的油墨味道，马龙为了这个杀人灭口。  
  
凡军统的计划，一定都是要渗透到革命军内部去的，不会有别的可能。  
  
但是他没有上报上峰，居然也不惜代价的只和夏露两个人单干……  
  
张继科进门就见到许昕拿着地图沉思的样子。  
  
“想那个渗透计划呢？”张继科脱下外套挂起来。  
  
“恩，跟大力哥联系上了吗？”许昕没抬头，继续盯着图纸。  
  
“无法联系。”张继科往沙发里一仰。“我一出门，身后就跟着马龙的人。”  
  
“那，你开我车去上下班吧！”许昕起来跑去他身边坐下。“这群玩意追不上的。”  
  
“没戏，我看了一下，督察处门口，招待所附近，家附近，都安排了人手。”张继科无奈的摇了摇头。“他要做的就是看看我几点出门，什么交通工具，几点到达招待所或者家就可以了。一计算时间，去了哪里还不是一查就出来了。”  
  
“那怎么办？”许昕发愁。  
  
“马龙的这个计划咱们现在没有确切的消息。”张继科也有点撮牙花子。“他一旦没了督察大队长的身份，他那些手下更顺了，完全不顾及什么规矩，简直是肆无忌惮。”  
  
“那不能联系大力哥。”许昕叹了口气。“太危险了。”  
  
“这个计划目前还在保密阶段，他应该还没有成功。”张继科分析。“所以先不用着急，眼前还是这个新主任的事儿最多。”  
  
“他怎么你了？”许昕一瞪眼。  
  
“我倒是没事。”张继科笑笑。“我在庆市的人脉，马龙都拿不住。王涛他可轻易不敢招我。倒是你的两个哥，估计快要找你了。”  
  
“怎么了？”许昕疑惑。“他们俩一个都少将站长了，一个没动地方。谁能怎么他们？”  
  
“王皓有孩子了。”张继科笑了。“为了这个孩子啊，他们还得要钱！”  
  
果不其然，没三天，这两口子就来了。  
  
刘国梁端起茶杯，喝了口茶。  
  
马龙在一旁坐着，他从来不如许昕得刘国梁的欢心，其中一点就是大少爷做派，从来没让领导们有过满足感。  
  
“王涛他这个人是真失算。”刘国梁放下杯子笑了。“他觉得自己无非就是踢了一个小小的总务科长而已。”  
  
马龙哼了一声。“他还在极力的排挤王皓。”  
  
“这只狐狸精可不是随便叫叫的。”刘国梁眯了眯眼。“真正的吃人不吐骨头，王涛要是这么干，他长不了。”  
  
“老师，那您有什么打算？”马龙点了点头。“就这样赋闲在家？”  
  
“这个许昕吧，先让他们去斗王涛吧。”刘国梁摆了摆手。“我也不会一直赋闲在家，许昕这个身份咱们每个人都怀疑，以往我念在师徒的份上，不想查他。”  
  
马龙表情一下就变了。“老师您打算？”  
  
“呵呵，我这个岁数，也快退休了，总也要为咱们军统出点力嘛。”刘国梁对马龙打了打官腔。“光有苦劳，没有功劳，难道一辈子赋闲吗？”  
  
“老师不愧是老师。”马龙鼓着掌起身。“趁着他们两败俱伤的时候，一网打尽。”  
  
“那倒不会。”刘国梁叹了口气。“对付王涛，许昕和王皓两个人一起上都多余。老师现在就看好你，查许昕！”  
  
“老师，我一直都在查他。”马龙整了整衣服。“您就放心吧。”  
  
刘国梁欣慰过来拍了拍他的肩膀。“国家最需要的就是你这样忠诚的人。”  
  
马龙笑着告辞出门。心里冷笑着，谁也别想打许昕的主意。


	60. Chapter 60

“哥，皓哥！什么风给你们吹来了？”许昕笑呵呵的开门把人给迎了进来。“我可听说了啊，皓哥这水平好，一枪中靶啊！”  
  
陈玘美得跟自己要生似的，给许昕推沙发上。“弟儿啊，你可要当叔叔了，红包不许少啊！”  
  
“哪儿有你这样的，孩子还在人家肚子里，你就伸手要钱了。”王皓白了他一眼。“大昕，我们来看看你。”  
  
“这招待所就是你们的家，你们想什么时候来，就什么时候来。”许昕开心的笑着。“倒是皓哥，这大喜的，怎么脸色这么差？”  
  
陈玘探着身子看了看王皓的脸。“唉，甭提了，你皓哥那不是吃了几副药吗？”  
  
“吃了药给吃病了？”许昕也瞪着眼睛看。  
  
王皓心烦的给他俩都扒拉开。“吃了几副药，这才有了孩子。但是可能伤了身体。”  
  
“头回听说男人要孩子还伤身体的。”许昕摸着下巴琢磨。“医院好好看了没？”  
  
“看了，就说我是气血两虚，让我一直喝点汤药调养。”王皓点点头。  
  
“哎呀，医院那点心烦事就算啦。”陈玘一摆手。“弟儿啊！现在咱们日子不好过了。”  
  
“什么情况？”许昕皱着眉头问。“我这成天也不出门，一点儿消息都没有。”  
  
“你就甭装了。”王皓伸手点了点他。“什么消息你会不知道？倒是你要求改建招待所的报告，现在还压在王主任的桌子上，没批呢。”  
  
“什么？”许昕一拍桌子。“我说怎么打电话问会计，人家说不知道。合着被他给截了！”  
  
改建招待所这件事，是许昕留着的一招棋。  
  
一是试探新上任的长官对自己的态度。  
  
二是给自己在招待所闭门不出留个台阶。  
  
三呢，就是给陈玘和王皓留一个拉拢自己同仇敌忾的机会。  
  
“你可不知道。”王皓抱着胸靠在沙发里直撇嘴。“这个王涛，就跟钱串子似的，一个大子儿都穿在肋骨上，摘下一枚都疼的慌。现在整个督察处，只要是花钱他就都不批。”  
  
“那凭什么！”许昕瞪眼。“这都是咱们受苦受累挣得钱，他凭什么都给把持住了？哥你不是沈市站站长了吗？你没说说话？”  
  
“他？”王皓笑了。“他那个站长说的好听是军统沈市站，但还是督察处辖属，他说话能好使？”  
  
陈玘呲牙咧嘴的一摆手。“甭提了，跟情报科科长那日子差远了。”  
  
“大昕，我们今天来，就是要你一个态度。”王皓挑了挑眉。“怎么样？”  
  
许昕狡猾的一挤眼。“咱们必须得干啊。欺负了咱们不行！”  
  
“成！”王皓也挤了挤眼。“我要的就是你这个话。”  
  
“唉？不是，我说你俩，都笑得贼眉鼠眼的，跟我也说说啊。”陈玘旁边看得着急。  
  
“哥，你就踏踏实实的在沈市站里点钱吧！”许昕和王皓笑做一堆。“那科长是让张宇镇干着，可正经的活儿还在我手里呢。”  
  
督察处变了天的事情，尚坤作为地方警察局，只能探出消息，却不能详细。  
  
“我也是听说，目前许昕同志基本被软禁在了招待所，张继科同志虽然没有职位变动，但是龙公子那边的变动却牵连到他，现在他无法接触核心。”尚坤发愁的和王励勤汇报。“而且两名同志都被龙公子的人严密监视着。他们无法和咱们联系。”  
  
阎森在一旁听着。“还有一个更不好的消息。”  
  
“什么情况？”王励勤现在焦头烂额。“物资吃紧？”  
  
“咱们物资哪天不吃紧啊？”阎森擦了擦自己急出来的汗。“咱们有一支四纵的小队，不识字接错了命令，被国军给打散了，跑进了城里，上面让咱们接应一下。”  
  
“这是谁带的队伍！”王励勤气的瞪眼。“是不是方博？！上次就是他大字不识，带着侦察连瞎跑给发配炊事班去了，现在怎么又出这种事！”  
  
“方博已经识字啦！”阎森赶紧的安抚他。“他现在已经回侦察连了。这次真不是他。”  
  
尚坤也赶紧的劝。“大力哥你别急，这人都被我们的兄弟给偷摸运送到了西市外的废旧仓库了。要是没大事，过几天看看伤好了，就赶紧送走。”  
  
“这群打游击的，这不是惹事吗？”王励勤恨得拍桌子。“我要跟上级反应！这是谁的队伍，要追究他们责任。”  
  
“现在还有一件事情。”阎森发愁的不行。“棉衣又吃紧了。”  
  
王励勤和尚坤都叹了口气。“现在许昕被控制在招待所无法联系。”  
  
“要不？”阎森抬眼看了看。“启用一下咱们在督察处的两名同志？”  
  
“那是外围的同志，他们也弄不来物资啊。”王励勤想了想。“不过倒是可以和许昕同志联系起来！”  
  
“我担心许昕同志现在的状况，也自身难保啊。”尚坤有些担心。  
  
“先不要启用。”王励勤最终拍板。“咱们可以登一则消息，报纸总是可以吧。”  
  
许昕和张继科看着今天早上送来的报纸。“天助国军，大雪阻革。”  
  
一整篇文章都是描述老天爷如何如何有眼，关键时刻大雪纷飞，给革命军冻的无心应战。  
  
报道署名：王大力。  
  
“这是要棉衣啊！”许昕看着报纸皱眉。“现在我可怎么办？”  
  
“你不在总务科，棉衣的事情真还帮不上。”张继科想了想。“我会偷摸想想办法。”  
  
许昕眼珠一转。“还真不是事儿！”  
  
“恩？”张继科正要穿外套准备去上班。“你想干嘛？”  
  
“我不用干嘛啊！”许昕笑眯眯的。“咱五十二军不是入冬刚给发了新棉衣吗？”  
  
“你的意思……”张继科想了想也笑了。“咱们也写个报道？”  
  
“对，还要有照片！把棉衣上的番号给照清楚了！”许昕拍手。“就写国军将士刚刚穿上新棉衣就打胜仗！”  
  
“你小子真够坏的。”张继科走到跟前，低头亲了亲他的嘴角。“记者署名写谁？”  
  
“姚燕，燕子的燕。”许昕看着他。  
  
“好。”张继科点点头。“她永远都在我们身边。”  
  
张继科前脚离开招待所，张宇镇后脚就来了。  
  
“许科长。”他一副卑躬屈膝的奴才相。“我真是羡慕您啊。”  
  
许昕一边看着报纸，一边喝着茶。“我就是清闲点，你还羡慕？那咱们俩换，你到招待所呆着来，我去上班。”  
  
张宇镇被噎了一下，也没生气。“许科长，您看，我也是受王主任委托来的。您看您上次打的报告，说要翻建招待所的事儿……”  
  
许昕头都不抬。“对啊，怎么了？”  
  
“那个，主任的意思，这是公家的财产，不能批啊。”  
  
“哟？公家的财产？那成啊，让他把房屋地契的给我拿来。”许昕低头把报纸翻了一面。  
  
“您这不是说笑嘛……”张宇镇尴尬的笑了笑。“您看，那房屋地契不都在您手里嘛，主任这是想请您也帮帮他的忙，那个咱们总务应该也有个帐册吧？您方便就交给我。”  
  
“你们……这是给我码套吧。”许昕终于放下了报纸，眼神犀利。“少跟我这里放屁，我要是说没帐册，你们就说我贪污。我要是说有帐册呢？”  
  
“那您，还是给我吧。”张宇镇央求。  
  
“想要？”许昕挑起一边眉毛。“告诉王涛，有话自己来跟我说。”  
  
张宇镇灰头土脸的回去了。  
  
“他真就这么说？！”王涛气的把桌子都快拍裂了。“好他个许昕，还真当我治不了他了！”  
  
张宇镇点头哈腰的在一旁。“主任，您看看，咱们该怎么办？”  
  
俩人还没来得及犯坏，电话铃声就响了。  
  
王涛一脸恼怒的拿起电话来。“喂！”  
  
“督察处王主任吗！”对面居然更不客气。  
  
王涛却一下就听出了这是自己的上级。“是的长官。”  
  
“你们督察处仓库里有一千根金条，是不是！”  
  
电话里的声音态度强硬，明显是已经知根知底了。  
  
“报告长官，是这样的……”王涛想解释一下。  
  
“我不管你这样那样，马上清点明白，立刻上缴！”啪的一声挂断。  
  
王涛愣住了，随即明白，这是许昕把自己给举报了。  
  
督察处这点儿家底，瞒的过任何人，也瞒不过许昕。  
  
“混账东西！”王涛气的直骂街。  
  
“主任。”张宇镇也是眼馋那批金条，结果摸都没摸到，就没了。“督察处就这么点家底啊。”  
  
“那有什么办法？”王涛咬牙。“点个数，给交上去！”  
  
许昕坐在车里想了一下。“棒槌。”  
  
“怎么着哥？”棒槌赶紧回头。“咱还怎么治他们？”  
  
“光咱们自己不行。”许昕笑了笑。“多找几个兄弟吧。”  
  
“得嘞！”棒槌笑的那叫一个坏。  
  
第二天张宇镇在办公室里擦着地球仪，棒槌飞似的跑了进来。“科长，科长！”  
  
张宇镇吓得一哆嗦。“干嘛？叫魂似的！”  
  
“科长，咱们煤要没了！”棒槌哈着腰一把夺过抹布帮张宇镇擦起来。“现在这个天气，要是一断了煤火，咱们就都得在零下三十度的办公室里上班啦。”  
  
“没了？不对啊！这前几天库里不还有很多吗？”张宇镇一下就懵了。“怎么才没几天就烧干净了？”  
  
“这不是昨天，来人给煤都要走了嘛。”棒槌赶紧汇报。“这些煤都是许科长打了借条的，现在人家拿着借条，我也没办法啊。”  
  
“不是？之前几个月我看都是有人上赶着给送煤啊！”张宇镇觉得这不好办了。“怎么现在没人送了？”  
  
棒槌假装趴门口看了看，回头跟他说“那些都是和许科长有生意往来的关系户，这不是人都走了嘛，还能给咱们送？”  
  
张宇镇气的不行，一挥手。“得了，走吧走吧。”  
  
棒槌赶紧恭敬的鞠躬，然后往外走，才到门口一回头。“科长，我也说一句啊，咱们这个暖气管道，可千万别坏了，这都是钱。”  
  
“去去去去去。”张宇镇烦躁的轰人。  
  
棒槌关门出去了。“还想跟我们许科长斗？哼！”  
  
第二个来敲门的，是负责总务仓库的职员，樊振东。  
  
“科长？”小伙子有点胖，外号就是小胖。“方便吗？”  
  
张宇镇正为了煤的事情冒烟呢，一看又来了一个。“什么事儿？”  
  
小胖几步就走到了跟前，肚皮都快贴桌子上了。“科长，汽油眼瞅要没了，您得想想办法，不然咱们国军就得靠着肉腿去撵革命党了！”  
  
“汽油又没了？！”张宇镇一拍桌子。“谁啊这是？怎么用的？”  
  
“是人家军方来人给拉走了！”小胖年轻，小孩一副可怜相。“那都荷枪实弹的，谁敢拦着啊！”  
  
“凭什么，咱们的汽油要给军方！”张宇镇都跳起来了。  
  
“您不知道。”小胖退后点，怕被吐沫喷到。“那些汽油是许科长靠私人关系从人家军方借来的，说过了年还，现在人走茶凉，人家怕不认帐了，就带人给拉走了。”  
  
张宇镇还想说点什么，小胖赶紧补充。“都拿着枪的，吓死我了都。”  
  
彻底给张宇镇堵住了。“行了行了，你先回去吧。”  
  
“科长，要是司机班的来要可怎么办啊？”小胖就是不走。  
  
“你说我怎么办？”气的张宇镇吼起来。  
  
“其实也不是没办法。”  
  
“什么办法？”张宇镇赶紧问他。  
  
“科长，你可以去黑市上先买点救救急嘛。”还真是个实诚孩子。  
  
可张宇镇真是没辙了。“钱呢？哪儿有钱啊！”  
  
“那我也没辙了，回头有事，我可跟您说过了啊。”小胖这才磨磨唧唧的走了。  
  
桌上就放着电话，只要拿起来打给许昕，很多事情就迎刃而解了。  
  
但是一旦打了这个电话，就等于王涛和自己栽了。  
  
张宇镇的手伸出去，又收回来，反复了好几次。  
  
正在此时，一个油头粉面的小伙子没声息的推门进来了。“科长！”  
  
张宇镇吓了一跳。“周雨？！你怎么走路一点声音都没有啊！”  
  
小伙子一身蓝西装，精神好看的。“科长，我也不能走哪儿都还放着国歌昭告天下吧。”  
  
狠狠的白了他一眼。“说吧，你又怎么了？”  
  
周雨赶紧凑到跟前。“科长，我跟你说，许科长终于走了，我们在他跟前，那是鼻子不是鼻子，眼不是眼的，您就是大救星了！”  
  
张宇镇此时终于松了一口气，这是来怕马屁的。  
  
“科长，您可要小心那个许科长啊，他可厉害了。”周雨柔声细气的跟他说。“你看那个龙公子厉害不厉害？这一搞上经济，也不是他的对手啊！”  
  
张宇镇摆出了官架子，点了点头，表示深沉。  
  
“对了，还有一事啊科长。”周雨弯腰给他告状。“刚才来了一大堆人，说这些是许科长的，把咱们总务仓库里一多半的物资都给搬走了。”  
  
张宇镇一下就愤怒了，一把拉住周雨的胳膊。“我到真要问问了！这总务科仓库里的物资，怎么就成了他许昕私人物品了！”  
  
“科长，您不知道。”周雨苦着个脸。“这总务科仓库啊，以前不是钱紧吗？就是许科长他自掏腰包给先买了。现在人家说别妨碍咱们清点物资盘账，就找人拉走了。”  
  
张宇镇简直就是要死过去了。“都给我出去！告诉他们，要什么物资汽油煤的，都没有！”  
  
周雨赶紧给他顺顺气。“科长你别生气，别生气。我先走了。”  
  
扭头跑到门口，想了想。“科长，其实还有好几个科的工资发不出来呢，我让他们明天再找您吧。”  
  
“滚！”  
  
周雨带上门出来，在楼梯拐角的地方，和小胖对了下眼，俩人笑着走了。  
  
王励勤早上拿着新出的报纸，乐呵呵的拉着阎森看。“你看看这一条。”  
  
阎森这几天费了劲的在照顾着四纵走散的那队人马，领头的叫闫安，整天在身后追着叫他哥，一个字不认识，四处捣乱，阎森不胜其烦，但是老也没能给送走。  
  
“这是什么？棉衣还没着落呢，现在还有心情看啊。”  
  
“你瞧瞧！”王励勤笑着推了推他。“这个照片。”  
  
阎森皱着眉头仔细看了看，是一名国军战士，穿着棉衣，装备精良，番号清清楚楚。“这是？”  
  
“你再看看记者的名字。”王励勤往下一指。  
  
姚燕。  
  
阎森激动的站起来。“是许昕同志！”  
  
“对！”王励勤赶紧给他按了下来。“他就是告诉我们，现在这个五十二军是最新装备，让咱们给他们吃了。”  
  
阎森一拍大腿。“太好了，五十二军就在沈市周边，我也可以把闫安那支小队给他们送回去。”  
  
“瞧给你急得。”王励勤有点不解。“有这么麻烦？”  
  
“哎呀。”一说起这几号人物，阎森都火撞脑门。“根本就不听指挥。昨天居然几个人一起去剃了个光头，这是怕人家认不出这是一支队伍啊！”  
  
“这件事，我要跟庄先生汇报说说。”王励勤也是生气。“他们拍拍屁股就走了，咱们还要长期在这里和敌人斗争。”  
  
“先给他们都送出城去再说吧。”  
  
此时，革命军二野四纵七旅的这支小队的班长闫安，带着他相好的兄弟，正在街上看着各种西洋景。  
  
“森哥，这都是啥？”小战士看着南市上各种灯红酒绿的招牌。  
  
“这？”闫安瞪眼一个字不认得，但是上面满墙壁画的大腿男子，他还是有点明白的。“这就不是正经人家的地方。”  
  
“啥？”小战士愣愣的看着闫安这个粗狂的男子红了脸。“哥，是不是那种地方啊？”  
  
此时他们穿着地下党给送来的国军士兵军装。周围的人都尽量的躲着他们走。  
  
这俩大眼瞪小眼的，搞不清楚情况。  
  
“大爷，您不能不给钱啊！”一名涂脂抹粉的男子拽着两个穿制服的大汉。  
  
“老子嫖你那是看得上你！少他妈废话，滚！”  
  
在沈市，南市红灯区，这样的事情每天都见，算是习以为常了，不会有人管。  
  
但是对于长期在穷苦乡下，民风纯朴地区出来的闫安，这就新鲜了。  
  
俩人也没马上就过去，而是躲在一旁看热闹。  
  
倒是那名哥儿真是厉害，混迹在这种地方，嘴里骂出来的话，听着都觉得牙碜。  
  
两名穿制服的汉子被辱骂的脸红脖子粗的。  
  
“哥，这小兄弟看着不大，这骂街的水平比我爷爷都强啊。”小战士看的目瞪口呆。  
  
“学点好。这都不是什么好人。”闫安听着也觉得太厉害了。“你以后可别找了这么厉害的。”  
  
“哥，长这样的，我才不要，看着就妖。”  
  
正说着，却听见那小哥儿一声尖叫。  
  
再看过去，原来是两个大汉掏出了枪来。“来啊！接着骂啊！”  
  
“哥，管不管？”小战士蹭的站起来。  
  
“都要出人命了！管！”闫安一摸怀里的枪。“上！”  
  
马龙坐在王涛的办公室里。  
  
“王主任，要不要联手，全听您一句话。”  
  
王涛不满的看着这个龙公子趾高气昂的在自己的沙发里坐着。“我凭什么和你联手？”  
  
“没有我，你都干不过许昕，更甭想碰到王皓的边儿。”马龙笑笑。  
  
“你会好心帮助我？”王涛挑眉看着他。“你的目的是什么？”  
  
“我的目的，无非也是自保。”马龙大马金刀的坐在沙发里，好像这间办公室是他的，王涛才是来求他办事的人。“许昕的老婆，是我杀的。”  
  
王涛想了想，确实是这么一回事。“你有什么办法对付他们？”  
  
“你确定要听吗？”  
  
王涛眼神纠结，左思右想了半天，终于点头。“好，联手。”  
  
马龙得意的伸出手来。“合作愉快。”


	61. Chapter 61

阎森半夜砸开了书店的门。“不好了！”  
  
“什么情况？”王励勤看着他急赤白脸的冲了进来。  
  
“嗨！”阎森气的一跺脚。“这个闫安！他居然带着一个战士去了红灯区，还杀了两个党通局二部武警大队的人。”  
  
王励勤一下子就懵了。“人呢？被抓住了？”  
  
“没有！”阎森拍着桌子。“人倒是跑回来了，但是要尽快给他们送出去啊！不然迟早都要暴露。”  
  
“我马上联系尚坤，看看能不能明天一早给送出去。”王励勤拿起大衣来。  
  
尚坤正在被自己的领导，警察局长抽着嘴巴。  
  
“谁让你们放人的？！”这个局长身后站着马龙。  
  
“长官，我也是没办法啊。”尚坤哈腰低头的解释。“这些娼馆什么的，都是陈老大管着的啊。他说放人，我哪儿敢关啊？”  
  
“那你就给放了啊！现在是死了两个武警，是二部的武警！现在上面已经快把我骂化了！”局长愤怒的指着尚坤，气的哆嗦。  
  
马龙溜达过来冲着下面一摆手。“都去给抓回来吧。”  
  
几名特务飞速的离开。  
  
尚坤偷眼看着，龙公子的督察大队还真是训练有素。  
  
同样王皓拧着陈玘的耳朵，也敲响了许昕招待所的门。  
  
张继科赶紧翻身起床，拿好衣服从外面连通的阳台跑去了隔壁。  
  
“跟做贼似的……”叹了口气，许昕衣衫不整的跑去开门。  
  
“弟儿啊！”陈玘是被薅着耳朵甩到了沙发上的。“你快劝劝你皓哥。这是要闹死我啊。”  
  
“不是，这大晚上的？”许昕一边穿厚衣服，一边去拉开王皓。“皓哥，皓哥，放手吧。”  
  
王皓气的眼圈都红了，不是要哭，是真要宰人。“你这个没出息的东西！”  
  
“到底出了什么事？”许昕赶紧扶着他坐下，又去给到热水。“别生这么大气，身体本来也不好的。”  
  
“大昕，你说他还能干嘛？啊！”王皓把水杯往茶几上一撂。“今天有两个疑似革命军的在南市红灯区杀了人，就这个玩意！”  
  
手一指陈玘。“他都不问问杀了谁，就告诉人家警察，让把人放了！”  
  
“放了？”许昕一愣。“哥你胆子真是够大啊。”  
  
“哎呀弟儿，不是给革命党放了，那啥，不是在娼馆门口杀的人吗？那俩革命党早就跑了，那群警察逮不着人家，就把娼馆给抄了，那不都是我罩着的嘛。”陈玘委屈的窝在沙发里。“再说，我哪儿知道是死了二部的武警啊。”  
  
“啊？”许昕一下就急了。“二部的？那是党通局的武警啊！哥你怎么敢给放了呢！”  
  
“咱们本来就被王涛那伙人给逼得举步维艰，你……”王皓伸手在陈玘的大腿内侧狠狠的一拧。“你还嫌不乱？还嫌不够被动，必须还要去得罪党通局！”  
  
“那玩意，我不是不知道吗？”陈玘疼的没处躲没处逃的，只能哎呦哎呦的叫唤。  
  
“得了，皓哥你也甭生气。二部是先生的老关系了。”许昕想了想。“我这就去楼下给你备点东西，你和我哥马上就去先生家，让他出面把事情平了去。”  
  
“你备什么东西？能有用？”王皓认真的看着他。  
  
“他缺什么？一不在任上，就缺钱而已。”许昕笑了笑。  
  
陈玘和王皓来的快，去的更快。  
  
许昕送走了他们，飞速的跑回套房里。  
  
张继科已经回来了。  
  
“为什么咱们的部队会开进沈市城里？”许昕着急。“这还打死了人。”  
  
张继科低头沉吟。“会不会是开小差的？”  
  
“应该不会吧。”许昕也不好判断。“难道是有特殊任务？”  
  
“特殊任务？”张继科挑眉看了看他。“就为杀死两个二部的武警？”  
  
许昕沉默着，这事儿怎么想也都不对。  
  
“要是专门杀那俩武警，任务算成功了。”张继科撇嘴。“要是有什么特殊任务，那就算是白搭了。”  
  
“这会不会和大力哥他们有关？”许昕觉得不对。“明天你探探消息呗？”  
  
张继科点了点头，把自己的外套脱了，又过来脱许昕的。“今晚咱们谁也甭多想了，明天一早我去查看一下。”  
  
“我担心啊。”许昕由着他将自己给扒干净。“你说，万一真是大力哥的人？那会不会是有什么行动？”  
  
“现在有什么行动，你也没办法掺和了。先睡觉吧。”说着就搂住人亲上去。  
  
许昕让他给亲的意乱情迷的，“你现在就见不得我想点事情，只要凑过来就必须搞这些。”  
  
“对啊。”张继科贼兮兮的笑。“你脑子太好使，我得把你抱住了，怕你跑了。”  
  
许昕捶了他一拳，被张继科给拉去了床上。  
  
“狗哥，你让我再缓缓。”许昕蒙着被子，就露出眼睛水灵灵的看着张继科。  
  
张继科凑近连被子带人都给圈怀里。“我能等，等你一辈子都行。”  
  
“你能，我还不能呢。”许昕嘟起嘴。“那不成太监了？”  
  
伸手把许昕的脑袋从被子里挖出来，张继科对着他的嘴又亲了好一会儿。“睡觉，等你当太监以前，我一定吃了你。”  
  
许昕觉得自己心里暖暖的，这就是和爱人在一起的感觉啊，真幸福。  
  
闫安昨天晚上回到西市外的破仓库里，被阎森恶狠狠的骂了一通。  
  
今天傍晚就要送他们出城去。  
  
几个穷苦出身的兄弟，几天来就一直猫在个破破烂烂的仓库，虽然不愁吃喝，但是都憋的难受。  
  
不就是几个地下党吗？级别高点怎么了？老管着我们。  
  
昨晚的小战士不开心的粘过来。“哥，今晚咱们就要走了啊。”  
  
“对，咱们还有仗要打呢。”闫安摸了摸他的头。  
  
“哥，那今天咱们不能出去逛了呗？”  
  
“昨天捅了那么大篓子，今天还想出去？”闫安震惊的看着他。  
  
“咱昨天那叫见义勇为啊！”小战士不服气。“咱们是人民的战士，就要保护人民，任何欺负人民的家伙，我们都要让他们灭亡。”  
  
“说的好！”闫安也是这么想的。明明是这是做了件好事，怎么说的自己跟敌人似的。“我看这群地下党的人，整天在城里享福，从来不为人民服务。”  
  
“那哥，咱们都要走了，再去吃点好吃的吧。”小战士嬉皮笑脸的求他。  
  
闫安想了想，这群人就是危言耸听，这沈市大了去了，还能抓到我们？“成！咱们俩偷摸再去逛逛去！”  
  
马龙和王涛坐在桌子跟前。  
  
张宇镇端了一小盘包子给摆上。“主任，龙队，你们谈了半天了，先吃口东西吧。”  
  
马龙是一向喜欢吃包子，倒是没在意，用筷子夹了就吃。  
  
王涛则是直皱眉头。“怎么这都好几天了，还是包子？”  
  
“这不是……”张宇镇叹了口气。“许科长一走，物资一下就断了。我这个总务科长没当好。”  
  
“这可不怪你。”马龙笑了笑。“现在沈市的普通人家，能天天吃包子都难。这许科长在的时候，你们过的日子叫超常，现在这个才叫正常。”  
  
王涛烦躁的把筷子一撂。“龙公子，我看他就是跟我作对。”  
  
“没错，是跟你作对。所以我来是告诉你，他要改建招待所，批了吧。”马龙掰开一个白胖的包子，看着里面匮乏的肉馅。“能过好日子干嘛不过呢？”  
  
“那，那不等于向他低头了吗！”王涛恼怒的一拍桌子。  
  
“你要对付的是督察处的王皓，陈玘，许昕。不是督察处的钱。”马龙看都不看他。“没有自己的资本，怎么和他们对着干？”  
  
王涛别扭了半天，最终还是冲着张宇镇一点头。“批吧。”  
  
马龙戏虐的笑了一下。  
  
“龙公子，咱们就被他这么压着？你到底有什么打算？”王涛见张宇镇离开了，赶紧询问马龙。“总不能就这样了啊。”  
  
“这几个人都是利益关系撑着的，直接抓最薄弱的点就行了。”马龙实在是不爱吃这些连馅儿都没有的包子，开始去喝茶。“直接盯着陈玘。他不是南市娼馆的老大吗？”  
  
“怎么？还要重金买女人送他？”王涛瞪着眼看过去。“不但违法，也是把柄啊！”  
  
“那到不必。”马龙摆摆手。“找几个漂亮哥儿过去就行了，王皓那个醋坛子一定会闹的。”  
  
“这，对咱们有什么好处？”王涛不解。“给他们闹离婚？”  
  
“王皓呢？之前打了报告要孩子，还得自己生。”马龙往沙发里一躺。“他身体不好，我就暗地里派人帮他加了个药方。这孩子呢保证能有他的，但是只要吃了这药，就会体虚气燥，就怕生气，只要气上那么几次，他就只能医院躺着了。”  
  
王涛看着马龙，仿佛是不认识他了。“你这招……万一他们一直不生气呢？”  
  
“这药我买通了他的保健医。”马龙眨了眨眼。“他每个月都得喝一副。现在我唯一觉得可惜的是，他身体还真是底子不好，药物的反应过大，不能连续的喝。不然会引起他怀疑。”  
  
“你这也太狠了吧！”王涛也是有孩子的人，他有点没想到，一直被系统里称为清流的马龙，居然也有如此不堪的手段。  
  
“你要是太过仁慈，就是我这种下场。”马龙起身。“停职查看吧。”  
  
张继科是下午不到下班时间就回到了招待所。  
  
许昕看了看时间。“出事了？”  
  
“恩。”张继科谨慎的四处查看了一下，确保没有其他人会进入，才搂过许昕。“出大事了。二部这次闹的动静很大，刘国梁出面把陈玘保了下来，但是陈玘沈阳站的人员也必须一起加入了搜捕行动。我表哥的督察大队也被王涛给派出来一起加入了。”  
  
“那咱们那两个战士呢？”这可是倾巢出动了啊。  
  
“坏事的就是这俩，他们居然在下午还偷摸跑到闹市口去吃饭了。当街就被二部的武警发现了。”张继科恨恨的咬牙。“我往回赶的时候，就已经交火了。”  
  
“怎么能确定就是这俩人？”许昕脑子飞快的转着。  
  
“他们俩穿的国军的棉衣，吃饭的时候居然给钱了。”张继科苦笑了一下。“办了正确的事情，却暴露了自己。”  
  
“不对！”许昕起身去把地图拿来。“不会只有两个人。他们在闹市口被发现。”  
  
许昕指着地图闹市口的位置。“这是西市，之前杀人是在南市红灯区。这是西市和南市的交界。”  
  
“那他们的队伍藏在这附近？”张继科也趴过来。  
  
“应该是藏在西市！”许昕往地图西市郊外一点。“这里有个废弃残国仓库，督察处想占了，没来及，被西市警察局给抢先占了。”  
  
“尚坤！”张继科一拍手。“他给藏的。”  
  
“这支队伍很可能在这里，那大力哥一定知道。”许昕焦急的看着张继科。“我得去一趟。他们现在必须要把队伍撤离。”  
  
“他们会从哪里撤离？”张继科拿过地图看了看。“我回来的时候，东西门都已经被戒严了。”  
  
“只有南门了。”许昕焦急的拿衣服。“他们会把卡子设在南站路口。我去一趟。”  
  
张继科却一把将他拦下了。“我去。”  
  
“马龙在盯着你。”许昕坚决不同意。  
  
“大昕。”张继科看着他。“他盯着我，也在盯着你。如果你去了，今晚有任何问题，你都是死路一条。如果是我，不管是面对哪边的枪口，马龙都能让我活命！”  
  
许昕瞪着他。“狗哥。我不放心。”  
  
“你有什么不放心的？”张继科突然凑到他跟前亲了一口。“不吃了你，我多亏！”  
  
许昕紧紧的抱住他。“我让你吃一辈子。”  
  
“恩。”  
  
王励勤薅住了副班长。“你们怎么能让他们出去！”  
  
副班长也苦着个脸。“首长，班长他是偷摸出去的啊！我们没注意。”  
  
“你们知不知道，沈市现在还在国军的手里，你们贸然行动会给大家带来多少麻烦！”王励勤愤怒的将人甩开，他本来就人高马大的，副班长的压力很大。“现在，迅速换衣服，跟我撤离。”  
  
副班长一直唯唯诺诺的，此时却异常坚决的站直敬了个礼。“首长，我们不能丢下自己的兄弟。”  
  
王励勤一巴掌就打了过去。“组织艰苦卓绝的用了十多年啊，才铺设出现在这个规模的地下渠道，疏通这些错综复杂的关系网络，我们的同志在无声的战场上牺牲的一点都不比你们少！”  
  
副班长瞪着眼睛不明白他的意思，用的成语太多了。他只是明白，大概这群地下党的人也死了不少。  
  
“你们的战士牺牲了，会得到人民的尊敬，我们每倒下一个同志，其他人都要在第二天笑着继续战斗下去！”王励勤眼中布满血丝。“军人服从命令就是天职，我命令你的小队，马上收拾东西换衣服，跟我撤离。”  
  
副班长眼泪汪在眼眶里，咬了咬牙。“是。”  
  
张继科临出门，抱了抱许昕。“不管是谁的枪口对着我，你都要保持冷静。”  
  
“你开我的车去，如果大力哥看到了，就知道是你了。”许昕紧紧的回抱住他。“狗哥，你千万小心。”  
  
阎森和王励勤都换上了国军的衣服，为了方便过卡哨，还穿的团长军服。  
  
枪声从远处传来，这支小队冲动的想跑过去。  
  
“站住！”阎森拿着枪对着他们。“你们现在，马上撤离。”  
  
副班长流着眼泪将几个战士抱住。“这个仇，我们等打回来那天来报！”  
  
王励勤一挥手。“那一天不远了！”  
  
马龙和夏露盯着沈市地图。  
  
“这不会是只有两个人，他们应该有最少一个班。”马龙拿着铅笔在西市郊外画了一个圈。“一定是藏在这一带。”  
  
“我记得，那里有个残国遗留的破仓库。”夏露想了想。  
  
马龙伸手勾起她的一缕头发玩着。“真聪明，那里是警察局和督察处抢了半天给抢走的。现在又没钱盖别的，就一直搁着。”  
  
夏露有点害羞，她觉得最近马龙一停职闲下来，和自己的感情就突飞猛进了。“那你说，是不是警察局里有他们的人？”  
  
“那到未必。”马龙放下头发又把地图拿起来。“他们渎职是一定的，根本就没派过人去看守。”  
  
“这么肯定？”夏露有些惊讶。“没想到，你倒是挺相信地方警察的啊。”  
  
“我是没功夫管地方的问题，党通局，警察局，督察处。”马龙笑了。“分别代表了中统，军统，地方三股势力。现在他们统一去办一件事，何必要给自己找腻歪呢？”  
  
“那个许昕，就是游走在这三方之间牟利。”夏露突然就觉得许昕还真是个人物。“他一个人就打通了三方面基层和中层的通道。”  
  
“许昕这个人，抛开信仰，就是个彻头彻尾的商人，除了利益，眼里不会有别的。”马龙冷哼了一声。“他跟着革命党也是狗改不了吃屎。”  
  
夏露听他说粗话，不由得叹气，这人是马龙的眼中钉，肉中刺。如果二人能联手，横扫了整个东北行营完全不是问题，但是一旦对立，又是互相拖着后腿。  
  
“龙。”夏露倚过去，保住马龙的手臂。“咱们已经交往了一段时间了，要不要和我父亲一起去吃顿饭？”  
  
“不是总和他一起吃饭吗？”马龙随口应付着。“上周就是在你家吃的饭。”  
  
“哎呀。”夏露晃了晃他胳膊。“你真是，挺聪明的脑子，不多想一下。你就只吃饭吗？”  
  
马龙当然是明白她的意思，最近几次见到夏国璋，对方都明里暗里试探自己的态度。  
  
“再等等。”马龙伸手捏了一下夏露的脸。“等我官复原职的。”  
  
张继科开着车来到南站路口。  
  
二部的武警正围着一队人马，双方剑拔弩张的。  
  
“出了什么事？”张继科下车，一眼就看到了王励勤。  
  
二部的武警队长先看到的他。“张科长！”  
  
一排武警的枪毫不客气的连张继科也一起瞄准了。  
  
张继科淡定的走到跟前，先看了看王励勤的肩章，“长官好。”赶紧的敬了个礼。  
  
王励勤一副不忿的表情回了一个礼。  
  
“这是有什么误会吧？”张继科向带队队长询问。  
  
“张科长，你也知道，我们的两个兄弟被混入的革命军给杀了，兄弟们领了命令就是挡在这里盘查，没有特殊通行证，谁也甭想过去。”武警队长是党通局的人，跟谁都不客气。  
  
“我这是执行军务，你们要是贻误战机，长几个脑袋都得枪毙！”王励勤瞪着眼睛指着他。  
  
“枪毙？”武警队长毫不客气的一伸手把枪拿出来。“老子先毙了你！”  
  
“都是误会！”张继科伸手按住他。“我去说，别伤了和气。”  
  
武警队长冷哼一声，才把枪收起来。  
  
“长官，借一步说话。”张继科恭敬的请王励勤往远处走了几步。  
  
“张继科同志，组织相信你。”王励勤赶紧小声先说。  
  
“长官，这次不能意气用事。”张继科点点头，故意大声的说了一句。  
  
眼神往后瞟了一眼，“龙公子有一个渗透计划，但是目前我和许昕还没有查出来。你们小心。开枪打我。”  
  
王励勤愣了一下。“打你？”  
  
“分散他们的注意力，全歼。”张继科突然向后一步掏出枪来抵住了王励勤的脑袋。  
  
变化实在太快了。  
  
二部的武警本来枪是对着这支陌生人马，但是张继科的动作，让他们下意识的将枪口对上了王励勤方向，而张继科却正好挡在他前面。  
  
阎森来不及多想，他要保护王励勤。  
  
枪声瞬间就响起来。  
  
张继科觉得自己的胸口被狠狠的打了一拳，尖锐的疼痛刹那间占领了大脑，眼中的景色猛地就变了，地面贴着脸庞，王励勤疯了一样的向自己扑来。  
  
许昕……我得活着……  
  
随后众人都反应了过来，武警和刚从战场下来的战士是不同的，不管是经验还是应变能力。  
  
不足一分钟，一个班的武警，全部被灭口。  
  
“张继科同志。”王励勤抱起张继科。“你坚持住，马上送你去医院。”  
  
“大力哥……”张继科努力的抬手，却抬不起来。“快走……马龙会……来……”  
  
阎森瞪着眼睛。“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“张继科同志为了咱们……”王励勤哽咽了一下。  
  
“快走……”张继科咬着牙冲他们喊。“快！”  
  
“龙队！”一名特务是撞开了办公室的门冲进来的。  
  
“什么事？”夏露此时正粘着马龙，想要腻歪一会儿的，她非常的不高兴。  
  
“队长！张科长被革命党打伤了！”特务完全来不及看夏露的脸色，和张继科比，谁轻谁重都不用想。  
  
“什么！”马龙一把推开夏露。“是谁跟着他的！”  
  
“队长，张科长是开着许科长的车出来的，兄弟们没反应过来，等跟上去已经……”  
  
“他人呢！”马龙突然咆哮出声。“他人现在怎么样？！快说！”  
  
“已经被送往医院了！”特务赶紧汇报。“现在正在抢救中。”  
  
马龙外套都没穿，跑着出去，院子里传来他喊着备车的声音。  
  
夏露恼怒的跺了跺脚，拿上了马龙的外套，跟着追了出去。


	62. Chapter 62

闹市口的枪战持续到了深夜。  
  
一切终于随着军方加入的一个排，尘埃落定。  
  
许昕跟着排长走在漆黑的街道上。  
  
刚才这里还闪现着凄厉的火光，现在却只有无声的寂静。  
  
可能气氛太过的压抑，排长主动的和许昕搭茬。“许科长，这么危险的，你怎么来了？”  
  
许昕低头打着灯四处看着。“我不来怎么办呢？王督察身体不好出不来，陈站长得跟着照顾，督察大队又都出动了。我要是不来，王主任亲自过来啊？”  
  
排长点了点头。“这整个督察处啊，只有您是顶梁柱。”  
  
“可别这么说，我还停职呢。”许昕赶紧摆了摆手。“这是受了王督察委托，帮忙看看情况，只负责回去汇报。”  
  
排长还想和这位财神爷多拉拢拉拢，就被清点伤员的战士打断了。“报告排长，有三个兄弟受轻伤，一名重伤。”  
  
排长点点头。“快去救治吧。”  
  
“还是你们军队的厉害啊！”许昕看着他。“全部拿下，没一个死亡。”  
  
“嗨。”排长叹了口气。“这哪儿是我们厉害？之前光二部的人就死了八个，枪还都被抢了，战场是从闹市口西侧一直打到这里，都快到南站了。我们接到命令，以为是来了一个排，结果到了才发现就两个人。”  
  
许昕直撮牙花子。“瞧瞧，人家革命党的部队是怎么训练的，就俩人？”  
  
“对啊。”排长摘下帽子掸了掸土。“就这样，还打伤四个兄弟啊。可怎么跟他们在战场了交锋啊。”  
  
正说着，两具尸体被抬了过来。  
  
闫安死不瞑目的看着头顶的夜空。  
  
小战士身上三五个枪眼。  
  
许昕走过来看着他们，心中有火在燃烧着。  
  
“都给抬走吧。”排长挥了挥手。“许科长您跟我们回去吧。”  
  
“这尸体要怎么处理？”许昕起身看着两名同志被抬走。  
  
“按照规矩，是要给好好的安葬了。”排长也敬佩的望着。“但是上面在五十二军，五十三军上都吃了大亏，所以打算游街示众。”  
  
“这是不是太缺德了？”许昕压着怒火。“尊敬自己的对手，这都做不到了？”  
  
排长拍了拍他的肩膀。“许科长，我们也想了个办法，不就是游街吗？走个形式而已，我们打算趁着半夜没人的时候游街，就从这里走过南站，然后出南门给埋了就得了。”  
  
“你这是怎么了？”许昕惊讶的看着他。“不怕上面查你啊。”  
  
“五十三军啊！”这个排长叹气。“这是咱们国军的王牌军，被他们革命党的四野打的七零八落，全部的米国装备，都打不过人家的盒子枪。我们现在还是国军，回头，不知道自己是哪儿的鬼呢？积点德吧。”  
  
许昕感慨的看着他。“咱们都一样。我也跟着你们一起去走走吧。”  
  
排长点点头，就带着人去列队训话了。  
  
许昕借着月光走到了摆放尸体的军用卡车跟前，将一张拼凑的小字条塞入了闫安的上衣口袋中。  
  
“你们安心的走吧。”许昕叹了口气，伸手合上了那双眼睛。  
  
医生正在给张继科做着术前准备，马龙推门就进来了。  
  
“他怎么样？”那双总是充满嘲讽的凤眼，此时瞪的大大的，仿佛只要有一句说不痛快，就要爆发。  
  
“我们会竭尽全力的。”医生也是身经百战，现在时间容不得耽误。“龙大队长，您还是赶紧出去。”  
  
子弹上膛的声音突兀的响起，医生还没有反应过来，额头就被抵住了。  
  
“要是他有个三长两短，我打碎你的脑袋。”马龙咬着后槽牙，眼中的狠戾如同猛兽一般。  
  
夏露猛地推门进来就见到了他失控的场面，赶紧拉住马龙。“哎呀，你别闹了，再耽误就真没命了。”  
  
最终两名男护士和夏露一起连说带劝的，将马龙推了出去。  
  
“你也真是的。”夏露撅着嘴抱住马龙的胳膊，强迫他坐在椅子上，不要再接近手术室。“关着人家的时候，看你咬牙切齿的，也没多上心。这一到医院怎么就真情流露了。”  
  
马龙喘着粗气瞪她一眼。“那是我表弟。”  
  
“我看你真是有问题。”夏露瞥了他一眼。“要是你表弟，你就信任他啊？关他干嘛？还派个人天天盯着。”  
  
此时一直跟着张继科的特务也跑到了跟前。  
  
“当时怎么个情况？”马龙不再理会夏露，直接询问。  
  
“报告长官，张长官开着许昕的车走的，我们反应过来去追，就有了距离。车是追到在南站路口才发现，当时现场就没几个活人了，张长官和另外两名二部的士兵还有点活气，一起被送来医院，但是那两人伤重，已经死亡。”特务汇报。  
  
“一个目击证人都没有了？”马龙愤恨的捶了下椅子。  
  
“有几个家住附近的人看到了。”特务赶紧继续说。“他们听不到什么对话，但是能确认张长官是第一个中枪的，然后就是混战，目击者就不敢再看，躲起来了。”  
  
“攻击张科长的人，是从哪里过来的？”马龙突然问。  
  
“从现场来看的话。”特务想了想。“应该是从西市方向奔南门去的。”  
  
“是那群革命党！”夏露率先明白过来。“他们是要逃跑！”  
  
马龙点点头。“他们居然真的对继科儿下了狠手。”  
  
“后悔了吧……”夏露白了他一眼。“之前总是怀疑他。”  
  
“这样也好。”马龙向后靠过去。“要是他挺过来，也能洗清革命党的黑锅。要是伤不好，我就养他一辈子，让他离这些脏事儿远远的。”  
  
夏露的手使劲勒了勒马龙的胳膊，养他一辈子？你无非就是想要他而已。  
  
“闹市口那边怎么样了？”马龙心不在焉的问了一句。  
  
“目前军方派来一个排，两名革匪已经被击毙。”  
  
“恩。”马龙点点头。“就打死俩人，放跑了一堆。”  
  
“长官。”特务犹豫了一下。“许科长也去了，当时张长官刚离开一会儿，许科长开着招待所的车也出门，看方向是奔着闹市口去的。”  
  
马龙瞪大了眼睛。“谁跟着的？现在什么情况？”  
  
“目前人还没回来。”特务赶紧说。“但闹市口方向的消息是二部死伤一个班，督察处和沈市站都没有损失。”  
  
马龙甩开了夏露的胳膊站起来，在楼道里走来走去。  
  
许昕怎么也去了！就他随风倒的身手，去干嘛？子弹可没长了眼睛！  
  
马龙焦虑的一脚踹上长座椅。“去给我追！不能放这个人在外面跑！”  
  
特务飞奔着跑出去。  
  
夏露被马龙吓了一跳，也赶紧的过来安抚他。“许昕他现在不可能和革命党接上头的。再说他想接头，那两名战士也死了不是。”  
  
马龙深吸了半天的气，才让自己平静下来。  
  
轻轻的拍了拍夏露扶着自己的手。“是我不好，继科儿在里面手术，我太紧张了。”  
  
“哪儿有你这样的？”夏露拉着他坐下。“瞧你疑神疑鬼的，自己从小长大的亲表弟都不信任。”  
  
马龙只是苦笑了一下，闭上眼不再说话。  
  
卡车慢慢的行进着，奔着南门方向而去。  
  
许昕一干人等，都走在车后面跟着。  
  
深夜的游街，让许昕多少欣慰一点。  
  
好歹没有亵渎了这两名战士。  
  
自己之前在招待所里用报纸拼凑了一张关于马龙有安排大计划的字条，他和张继科决定通过两种渠道传达出去。  
  
张继科负责口头传达，如果遇到大力哥，就传达给大力哥。如果遇到小队，就口头通过他们传达给前方领导。  
  
而自己看看能不能接近这两名战士，将纸条交给他们。结果现在只能碰运气，赌一赌革命军会不会去郊外找寻这两具尸体。  
  
许昕叹了口气，眼看着，就要出了南门了。  
  
突然，一辆浅色的轿车停在了马路的一边。  
  
许昕就算是近视眼，那奶白色的车身，他也是能认出来的。  
  
这是自己的那辆车啊！全沈市就这一辆浅色的啊！  
  
车停在这里，却没有一个人。  
  
张继科也没在。  
  
“不对。”许昕忍不住念了一句。  
  
枪声此时响了起来。  
  
电光火石之间，许昕爬去了车底下。  
  
四周开始不停的出现惨叫声，还有纷乱逃跑的脚步声。  
  
这种阵势，许昕很少见到，他咬着牙开始哆嗦。  
  
不知道过了多久，周围安静了下来。许昕憋住气的趴在车底，看着几双脚丫子开始跑过来。  
  
明明知道这些人可能是同志，但是许昕也没法儿出去。  
  
副班长看着闫安和小战士的遗体，眼泪哗哗的流了下来。  
  
“带上人，咱们走。”  
  
王励勤此时已经夺下了卡车，看着这个班的人都上了车，发动起来。  
  
“等在这里果然没有错。”阎森回头透过窗子看着一群战士上了车。“就是可惜了张继科同志。”  
  
“他会平安无事的。”王励勤安慰着。“要相信他。”  
  
阎森点了点头。  
  
许昕一声不吭的趴在地上，压低了头。  
  
外面杀人的是他的同志，却不会有人知道他也是同志。  
  
许昕觉得周围一片空寂，听不到任何声音，只有自己的心跳。  
  
几具尸体被扔了下来，许昕紧张的一哆嗦，他从未真正经历过战争，最接近死亡的时候是在革命区被残国轰炸的那次。  
  
现在眼睁睁看着人还在抽搐着，血沫从嘴中溢出。  
  
许昕半天才发觉自己在发抖，他把舌头垫在了牙齿之间，害怕发出声音。  
  
发动机的轰鸣声变的稳定，汽车缓缓的开了起来。  
  
他一个翻身从侧面滚了出去。  
  
军用卡车上是挂着棚子的，并没有被这群仓皇出逃的人发现。  
  
装死尸躺了好一会儿，听着卡车的声音走出去很远了，许昕才开始拼命的喘气。  
  
手边躺着一个人，他侧头看了看。  
  
是那名排长，也是瞪着眼睛。  
  
心中泛着酸涩，许昕嘴唇哆嗦着，伸手去帮他合上了眼睛。  
  
脚步声从后面响起来。  
  
督察大队的特务拿着枪四处的查询了一下，带头的人赶紧指挥着几名特务沿着痕迹去追踪。  
  
另外几个则跑到许昕的身边，将他给抱了起来送去了车上。  
  
马龙终于把心放回了肚子里。“留着南门出口，无非就是想把这只小队给堵住，结果不但没堵住，还被人家给钻了空子，人给打死了，车也被人家开跑了。”  
  
夏露眼中流露出悲伤。“他们就是这样的，不会让自己同志的尸体落入敌人手中。”  
  
马龙挑了挑眉。“这是二部太废物，要是他们没有怕自己的人死太多，撤走了南门的哨卡，也就不会出这样的事情，居然给了革命军躲出去又潜伏回来的机会。”  
  
夏露不赞同的看了他一眼。  
  
“还有军方也是多余，游街？”马龙嗤笑了一声。“把自己一个排给游没了吧！”  
  
特务站在一旁听着自己的长官心情明显是变好了。  
  
“对了，许昕怎么样了？”马龙仿佛是品评够了突然想起来一样。  
  
“许科长吓得够呛，目前医院给他安排在这层的临时病房了休息。”特务赶紧汇报。  
  
“我去看看他。”马龙笑了笑。“露露，你帮我盯着点继科儿。”  
  
“你去看就看，别又控制不住打架。”夏露连忙嘱咐。“求求你，就当为了我，你可千万别上去就讽刺说风凉话，还停职呢，别被人抓到把柄。”  
  
马龙摸了摸她的脸。“放心吧。”  
  
“狗哥。”姚彦笑呵呵的坐在椅子上看着张继科。“你可一直都特别硬气的啊，怎么今天怂了？”  
  
我可没怂过。  
  
“哟，还挺不服气的啊！”姚彦起身围着他转圈。“吓！还想跟我情侣装啊，也安一个弹孔。”  
  
小丫头，这不好笑。  
  
“知道不好笑，还玩悬的！”姚彦恨恨的白了他一眼。“你这是要许昕的命你知道吗？”  
  
为了组织，我们每个人都可能会牺牲，不是吗？  
  
“那不一样。”姚彦摆了摆手。“如果此时是大昕身上多了这么一个窟窿，你能行吗？”  
  
……  
  
“你看，不行了吧！”姚彦走过来点着他的胸口。  
  
我接受不了。  
  
“那你就赶紧醒过来吧。”姚彦严肃的看着他。“咱们的组织需要你，国家需要你，许昕需要你，你再躺着，马龙就要给大昕抓走了！”  
  
“主任，他血压上来了！上来了！”一名护士喜极而泣。  
  
之前马龙给他们的压力太大了，刚才张继科的血压一下来，几名医护人员都把心脏提到了嗓子眼里。  
  
子弹穿透了左侧的肺叶，失血过多，这种手术本来就是风险很大的，病人也非常的痛苦，总算还是年轻，扛下来了。  
  
主任医师一头汗的总算喘了口气。  
  
马龙看着许昕活蹦乱跳的在病房里闹腾。“我不量血压，我血压没事”  
  
“许科长，你要配合我们工作。”护士为难的看着他。“你就算是血压没事，你也甭想出去，都发烧38度了。”  
  
“你只要让我去手术室看看，我马上就不烧了。”许昕咬牙的想冲出去，被个人高马大的护士给拦住。  
  
“护士，你出去吧。”马龙走过去。“我看着他。”  
  
许昕瞅着马龙，不吭声了。  
  
这是两个人在停职之后，第一次单独见面。  
  
新仇旧恨堆叠在一起，紧张的气氛弥漫在空气中。  
  
“你满意了？”看着护士出门，马龙回头看着许昕。“继科儿现在就躺在医生的手术刀下，被你们这群革命党打的！你满意了吗！”  
  
许昕眼眶突然就红了。“他怎么样了？”  
  
马龙确定门关好了，走到了病床跟前一把薅住了许昕的脖领子。“你把他害成了这样！还好意思问他？”  
  
许昕一把也反拉住马龙的领子。“姚彦的账我还没跟你算呢！”  
  
“许昕！他是我的表弟，一起长大的兄弟！你从大学追着他到现在，就是这么爱他的？”马龙死死的瞪着他。  
  
“你总说我是革命党，你有什么证据？凭什么是我害了继科儿！明明是你害了姚彦！”许昕觉得自己已经毫无一点理智可言了，他也死死的抓着马龙，希望能给对方一定压力，但是他并没有意识到身体已经超出负荷了。  
  
“许昕？许昕！”马龙看着他突然双眼就迷蒙了，抓住自己领口的那双手，已经虚虚的挂在了身上。  
  
“我没事……”许昕的声音变的很小，人逐渐的向后倒下。  
  
马龙使劲的将他抱住。“昕，大昕，你别吓我。”  
  
许昕其实就是大冷天半夜在地上趴着，加上惊吓才发的烧，本身并不太严重，就是烧起来吓人一点儿。  
  
但是这足够吓住马龙了。  
  
张继科流着血被送进手术室，让他终于觉得自己不是什么事情都能掌控在手中的。  
  
比如死亡。  
  
“大昕，师弟。”马龙紧紧的抱住许昕。“师兄错了，你别离开我。”  
  
“我没事。”许昕并不是要晕倒，他神志清醒，就是身体脱力而已。“让我去手术室。”  
  
“不行。”马龙将他放倒在床上，自己也跟着挤了上去，占有的环住。  
  
“马龙……”许昕看着他，咬紧牙关。“放开！”  
  
“我爱你。”马龙也看着他。“许昕，我爱你。”  
  
许昕恼怒的瞪着他。“那不是爱。”  
  
“没事。”马龙却全然不顾他的愤怒，突然就笑了。“我的爱不用任何人理解，我爱你就够了。”


	63. Chapter 63

马龙看着被自己强行圈在怀里的许昕，心中涌现出一种满足。  
  
张继科已经在招待所住了好几天了，这个认知让马龙坐立难安，他需要加强和许昕的联系，要有更加清晰的标记，才能让张继科却步。  
  
那一晚的记忆回到了他的脑子里，不管对许昕是不是美好，但是对马龙来说是足够美好了，他巴不得再来几次，总会做到许昕乐意的。  
  
没事跟着政治斗争掺和什么？他就应该柔顺的趴在自己的怀里，承受自己给予的爱。马龙从心底算计着，只要抓到他，就要藏起来，不让他再出来。  
  
许昕现在是体力不行，心理更不行。  
  
马龙离得太近了，这样的距离引发了许昕的恐慌。  
  
“马龙！你放开！”许昕逐渐的有些发抖，他压抑着，尽量不要被马龙发现。  
  
马龙的回答却非常直白，直接更为紧密的贴上去，眼中肆无忌惮的透出了情欲。  
  
“大昕。”嘴唇毫不犹豫的就亲吻上了许昕的脸颊，开始动情的舔舐。“师兄好想你。”  
  
“滚开！”许昕终于克制不住自己的恐惧，拼命的挣扎起来，双手死命的推住马龙的胸膛，腿也开始踢。  
  
这种抵抗，只是增加了马龙的欲望。  
  
“大昕，那晚你就已经是我的了。”马龙不客气的一起身，压了上去。“和继科儿断了吧。”  
  
“马龙。”许昕咬着牙齿。“我一个大男人，没什么贞操观念，更不是谁的人。如果是，我也只是姚彦的男人！而你！夺走了她！”  
  
马龙的身体僵硬了一下，许昕趁机想翻身将他掀下去，却又被牢牢的抓住。“姚彦不是我杀的。”  
  
“她不是你杀的？是继科儿吗？你以为我会信你的鬼话！”许昕恼怒的瞪着他。  
  
“是夏露。”马龙低头将脸埋入了许昕的劲侧，微微亲了亲主动脉。“我没来得及拦住。因为继科儿挟持了我。”  
  
“你是罪魁祸首。”之前的恐惧被心中燃烧的愤怒彻底的压制了。“马龙，你身上粘着姚彦的血，我不会放过你。起来！”  
  
感觉出怀里的身体散发出冰冷的拒绝和厌恶，马龙受不了了。  
  
“大昕，你以为你斗得过我？”猛地一口就咬住了许昕的脖子，带出一块青紫。“你如果忘了，我会再做一次，做到你只能是我的。”  
  
身上传来的气息变得危险且凶猛，许昕扭动挣扎着，双腿开始曲起踹向马龙，但是那硬梆梆的下体隔着裤子抵住他大腿的时候，恶心感一下就上来了，全身都在排斥着。  
  
马龙看着许昕开始干呕，他却不嫌恶心的掐住了他的腰。  
  
“大昕，你这个样子，只让我想到孕妇。”下流的摸向许昕的后面。“我要是灌满了你，会不会你也能怀孕？怀着我的孩子，和我做……”  
  
一阵恶寒，许昕哇的吐在了床上。  
  
“你看看，身上都弄脏了，我得给你换衣服。”马龙却淡定的起身，将自己的外衣脱下来给许昕擦拭。  
  
“你，滚开。”许昕挣扎着，经过刚才一折腾，他有点脱力，但是吐了以后身体却舒服了许多。  
  
马龙一点也没客气的按住许昕，将他外套给扒了下来，手不老实的摸着腰带，将衬衫拽了出来。  
  
“我叫你滚开！”许昕吓得紧紧拉住裤子。  
  
眼看着那手就要探到里面去了，拍门声啪啪的响了起来。  
  
“弟儿啊！弟儿！”陈玘的大嗓门在门外吵吵上了。  
  
来的太及时了。  
  
来的太不是时候了。  
  
两个人都是一愣，许昕一副得救了的表情。  
  
马龙则是黑着脸，但是看到许昕脖子上的那块痕迹，他冷哼了一下，一把捏住许昕的下巴，吻了上去。  
  
这个吻既恶心又肮脏，许昕可是吐过的，嘴里味道就不用说了。  
  
但是马龙却毫不在意。“大昕，我不会嫌弃你，我只会爱你。”  
  
终于门朝里面打开了，开门的是马龙，陈玘整个人都是冲进来的。  
  
“弟儿啊！咋这么半天！”陈玘故意假装没看见马龙，直眉瞪眼的就冲着许昕过去了。“你咋还吐了呢？等我去喊大夫去，给你换个屋子。”  
  
一回头，看到马龙冷眼站在门口看着他。“我说我弟好好的，吐这么厉害！原来是你在这里啊！”  
  
马龙眉毛瞬间就立起来了。“陈玘，你要是活腻歪了，我可以送你一程。”  
  
“喝！你还来劲了！”陈玘看到马龙就忍不住挑衅，不然全身难受。“爷爷我今天还真要看看你有没有这个本事！”  
  
许昕闻着这一屋子的味儿，自己都恶心的不行了。“我的哥哥们，求求你们先给我弄走行不？”  
  
俩人谁也没理他，开始肉搏。  
  
许昕蹲在床上喊着来人救命，地上这俩滚做一堆，衣服已经不能看了。  
  
最终三个人都被护士们押着去换洗了之后，许昕被陈玘架着给送到了手术室门前。  
  
夏露一脸震惊的看着穿病号服的三个人同时出现。  
  
“你们这是怎么了？”  
  
陈玘撇了撇嘴。“还能怎么滴？这俩挨病房里打架，我弟被你爷们儿给恶心吐了。”  
  
“哥，是你和龙公子要打起来的吧。”许昕撇嘴。  
  
“明明是你先和他打架的。”陈玘不服气的说，“我赶来医院看你和继科儿，结果说你在别的病房，等我过去，发现门锁着，你还在里面叫他滚蛋。”  
  
“我那是跟他斗嘴。”许昕一激灵，马龙对自己这龌龊心思，不能被知道。“不像你，明知道地上脏还跟他打到地上去。”  
  
“他那是欠揍。”陈玘也不服气。“你哥我眼里从来不揉沙子。”  
  
“陈玘你活腻歪了就直说。”马龙穿着病号服梗着脖子又要上来。  
  
夏露赶紧拉住他的胳膊抱住。“龙，龙！继科儿还在里面病着。”  
  
许昕听到夏露的这句话，什么个人恩怨都抛在了脑后。“他怎么样了？”  
  
“目前还在手术，刚才有护士出来拿血袋，据说是失血过多，快要不够用了。”夏露赶紧分散他们的注意力。  
  
许昕焦急的跑到手术室门边上，想试试能不能从门缝里看到什么。  
  
“我是O型血，要是没他的血型了，抽我的。”许昕冲着门里喊。  
  
“有你什么事儿！”马龙却在旁边一把将人拉开。“那是我表弟，要血有我呢，跟你有什么关系！”  
  
陈玘一见马龙伸手抓住许昕。“哎呀，你别以为我弟病着你就能欺负，他哥在这里呢！继科儿好命啊，俩人抢着给送血啊！”  
  
“龙公子，继科儿在里面抢救，咱们先把恩怨放放。”许昕一把将马龙的手给打开。“咱们也甭争，只要输血，医生说要谁的就是谁。”  
  
马龙正想着要反驳。  
  
手术室的门开了，一名男护士叉着腰站在门口。“你们这是想干嘛？在手术室门口吵吵嚷嚷的，觉得自己了不起是吗？有没有点素质啊？”  
  
马龙本来就很烦躁，被个没职没权的小护士数落，瞬间就火冒三丈了。“你知道我们是谁，就敢这么说话！”  
  
夏露赶紧过来客气。“您好，我们是督察处的，现在里面手术的是我们的同事，所以比较着急。”  
  
小伙子抬了抬眼看了他们一下。“督察处就了不起了？我爸还督察处的领导呢。”  
  
许昕一听，有意思了。“你爸是谁啊？我们认不认识？”  
  
“哼！”小伙子白了他们一眼。“我爸是王涛，你们督察处主任。”  
  
不说还好，一说出来，陈玘就跟上了弦似的。“哎呀，我还以为是谁呢！就是王涛那个废物啊！你快给他叫来吧！他怎么没来呢？张科长这里抢救呢，他一领导怎么没来呢？我一沈市站的都来了。”  
  
许昕也不客气的一挥手。“对对，让他快来，好歹一个领导是吧，属下大半夜九死一生的，他还好意思睡觉吗？你看看我们这群同僚都来了，他不赶紧过来，以后这督察处他就没地方呆了。”  
  
马龙看了看这个男护士，翻了个白眼，和夏露回去座位坐着了，有这俩嘴损的，这孩子好受不了。  
  
果然没三五分钟，手术室的门被大力的关上了。  
  
许昕和陈玘俩人一唱一和的也算是发泄了之前的火气，终于都踏实的坐下了。  
  
“哥你怎么来了？”  
  
“你皓哥让我过来看看。”陈玘挨着许昕坐下。“你被那混蛋占了便宜吧。”  
  
许昕一愣。“哥你说什么？”  
  
“你蒙谁啊！”陈玘小声的说。“瞧你脖子上那块，还不趁那个夏露没看见，赶紧给挡上。”  
  
马龙！许昕心里恨恨的咬牙，你们都是属狗的吗，谁都要咬一口。  
  
“哥，这……”许昕想了想，小声的跟陈玘耳语。“这不是他干的。”  
  
“甭骗人了。”陈玘笑得色迷迷的。“就你这个小体格，穿着大衣还好，一脱了细胳膊长腿的，要不是有你皓哥，就你这样的，我也得揩油。”  
  
“哥我真不知道你还敢有这心思。”许昕捂着脖子瞪他一眼。“这真不是他干的，这是……里面那个……”  
  
陈玘一愣。“唉！我说我怎么好些日子没见你那小楼亮灯呢！合着，住你那里啦！”  
  
“嘘！小声点！”许昕赶紧拦他的嘴。“人家表哥还在那里虎视眈眈的，你怎么……”  
  
“他是为了这个打你的？”陈玘揶揄的笑了。“怎么看着，也应该是你吃亏啊！”  
  
“是我吃亏，这不是只要是我就不行吗。吃不吃亏的，人家才不管。”许昕叹了口气。  
  
夏露一直留意着这边的动静，陈玘那句话，她听到了。稍微动动脑子就知道，他们在说张继科的事情。  
  
许昕要是和张继科在一起，马龙铁定是不乐意的，但是张继科住去招待所了，马龙也没辙不是吗？  
  
不如，按照自己父亲说的，生米做成熟饭，然后胁迫马龙和自己结婚，要是他不答应，那还有渗透计划这张王牌。  
  
直到了拂晓，王涛的儿子终于抿着嘴唇出来了。他丝毫不理迎上来的许昕的陈玘，径直走到夏露跟前通知，张继科的命保住了。  
  
许昕听见这个消息，整个人都松了一口气。“哥，你回去吧。皓哥也等着消息呢。”  
  
陈玘点点头，又嘱咐了几句，去换上自己的衣服，回去了。  
  
马龙隔着过道看着许昕。“你回去。”  
  
“凭什么？”许昕看着手术室的门，不理他。  
  
“我是他表哥，他亲人。”马龙瞧着许昕领口微微露出的痕迹，眯了眯眼。  
  
“他醒来只想看见我。”许昕没有退让。  
  
“哎呀，你们两个就别闹了。”夏露出来打圆场。“还是让许科长在这里吧，他自己还没能出院呢。”  
  
“那就更不能让一个病号照顾继科儿。”马龙咬牙，许昕穿着略宽大的病号服，显得人更加憔悴，怎么也不能让他在这里熬着。“他自己都照顾不好自己。”  
  
气氛再度僵持住。  
  
最后还是医生出现，给俩人都轰了回去。  
  
因为张继科要住在无菌病房一整天，这俩看着都跟病原体似的，只能都灰溜溜的走了。  
  
张继科口渴的厉害，喉咙里火烧火燎的，连鼻子吸入空气，都带着疼痛。  
  
水，必须要喝点水了。  
  
他不甘心的睁开眼睛，是白色的天花板，高高挂着一支吊瓶。  
  
“水……”  
  
门被推开了，许昕拿着暖瓶走了进来。  
  
“继科儿！”眼里透出欢喜，手中的暖瓶都没放下，许昕就冲到了床前。“你终于醒了。”  
  
张继科深深的看着他，慢慢的将手伸过去。  
  
许昕赶紧放下手中的暖瓶，整个人倚了过来，将张继科的手拉住。  
  
“我……抓住……你……”因为肺部受伤，他现在还不能正常的说话，胸口都是疼痛的，声音嘶哑。  
  
“你抓住了，从一开始就抓住了。”许昕紧紧的攥着他的手。“只要你不放手，我一直都赖着你。”  
  
张继科笑了，发出了呵呵的气声。  
  
“成了，你别出声。”许昕赶紧凑过来亲了亲他的嘴角。“医生说子弹打穿了你的肺叶，为了保命，给你切下去这么一点。”  
  
伸手比划了一寸左右。  
  
“我也没看见，但是你现在别说话，出气也小心点，别使劲。”一边说一边给倒了一杯水，安上了一个吸管。“喝水也慢点，一定要慢点啊。”  
  
张继科看着他战战兢兢的盯着自己，张口含住吸管，轻轻的吮了几口。  
  
许昕见他没有自己想像中的疼痛表情，终于松了一口气。  
  
“狗哥，你吓死我了。”许昕轻轻的将头靠在张继科的肩膀旁边。  
  
张继科将头也靠了过去，轻轻的抵着他的发旋。“平安。”  
  
“恩，你别说话。”许昕在他肩头蹭了蹭。“你闭着眼躺着的时候，我就觉得四周都是空的，好像下一秒特务们就会推门而入，把我抓走。”  
  
张继科微微侧过头，吻了他的额角。“不怕。”  
  
“别说话。”许昕赶紧抬头，又亲上了他的嘴唇。“你醒了，我突然就觉得，没有什么时候比现在更安全了。就算马龙破门而入，我也不怕了。”  
  
张继科看着他的眼睛，黑白分明，瞳孔里能清晰的看到自己的样子。  
  
拉过许昕的手，摊开手掌开始写字。  
  
“许昕，你就是我的命。你在，我就在。”  
  
手中痒痒的，许昕抿着嘴唇，眼圈红了红。“狗哥，等你好了。”  
  
张继科歪着头看他，眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我一切都随便你。”许昕咬着他的耳朵，红着脸小声说。  
  
张继科认真的盯住他，使劲点了点头。  
  
“队长！”特务再度冲进了马龙的办公室，却发现里面一片狼藉。  
  
马龙皱着眉头的倚坐在桌子边上，夏露则是明显哭过，衣服还有点不太整齐。  
  
特务明显是愣了一下，马龙不耐烦的一抱胸。“什么事吗？”  
  
“啊，报告队长，张科长醒了。”特务赶紧回答。“目前许科长在照顾。”  
  
夏露冷哼了一声。  
  
马龙斜眼看了一下。“知道了。备车，我们也过去。”  
  
“队长，还有点别的事情。”特务赶紧继续汇报。“咱们追踪逃走革命军的弟兄，找回来一件带血的国军棉衣，口袋里发现了东西，目前人在路上，半天就回来。”  
  
马龙一顿。“什么东西？”  
  
“一张字条，写着龙公子有渗透内部计划，详情未知。”特务回忆起刚才电话里的描述。“是用报纸上的字符粘贴的。”  
  
马龙点点头。“知道了，备车，去给张科长陪床去。”  
  
夏露猛地站起来。“你还分的清谁轻谁重吗！”  
  
“分的清。”马龙示意特务离开。“张继科目前最重要。”  
  
夏露眼泪一下就流了出来。“马龙，你有没有良心，我给你当牛做马，任劳任怨的。你总是口头说着要娶我，却从来都没有任何行动！”  
  
“你想要什么行动？”马龙笑了笑。“我觉得咱们都是正经人家，不能做太过逾越的事情吧。”  
  
“你在庆市的风流韵事还少吗？”夏露气的将脚边扔在地上的包又踢了一脚。“你以为没人告诉我吗？”  
  
“那些男男女女的，怎么能跟你比呢？”马龙轻描淡写的打算一笔带过。“我不会娶他们，所以都是逢场作戏而已。”  
  
“你真的想娶我吗？”夏露终于挑明了他们之间的问题。“马龙，你，真的想娶我吗！”  
  
马龙看着她，终于叹了口气，双手压住了她的肩膀，将人推到沙发里，自己则坐在扶手上。“露露，刚才你也听见了对吧？渗透计划怎么会被人知道呢？”  
  
夏露看着马龙的双眼，明明他是笑着的，语气温柔，为什么他的眼底里却透出了冰冷的审视。“你……怀疑我！”  
  
“怎么会？”马龙摸了摸她的头发。“我对你是真心的，这件事情，你也没有时间和机会传达给别人。”  
  
“你的意思……”夏露被他抚摸的有点发毛。  
  
“只能是许昕。”马龙闭眼叹了口气。“他是怎么知道的呢？”  
  
“知道这件事的，只有姚彦。”夏露眨着眼睛。“还有我，马龙，你现在离不开我的，这个计划我付出的比你都要多，你真的，不打算给我一个交代吗？”  
  
马龙看着她，眼神中透出欣赏。“我的夏小姐，结婚现在是不行的，但是我可以向你求婚，咱们也可以有个盛大的订婚仪式。你愿意吗？”  
  
夏露激动的站了起来。“你真的愿意！”  
  
“当然，你愿意和我订婚吗？”马龙一把将她搂了过来。  
  
“我愿意！”夏露惊喜的叫了一声，将头埋入马龙的怀里。  
  
马龙眯着眼睛看着她的发顶，神色冷酷。  
  
“但是办这件事情之前。”马龙拉开了夏露。“先说说，这个字条要怎么解决？”  
  
“如果你确定这是许昕的手法。”她想了想。“肯定逃走的那队人，没发现这张字条的存在。那，许昕现在一定也没发现字条落入我们的手里。”  
  
“那咱们不如，放出消息去？”马龙拉着她转了一个圈，如同华尔兹。“就说咱们找到了字条，看看哪一个先着急。”  
  
“这样会不会给他们喘息的时间？”夏露沉吟。“浪费了老天爷给咱们的机会。”  
  
“咱们按兵不动，他只要得到消息，就会紧张，就会主动出击。”马龙下巴抬起来，开心的拉着夏露继续跳舞。“我等下去医院，你去安排几个人把纸条的消息传出去。注意，要自然，不能被发现是刻意传出去的。”  
  
夏露点点头。  
  
王皓终于来看张继科了。  
  
“我自己也是病病歪歪，实在是不敢贸然来看你。”王皓围了个貂皮大氅坐在椅子上。  
  
“皓哥，我好多了。”张继科的声音依旧是嘶哑的，脸色依旧苍白，但是总算是有了精神。  
  
“之前我总是怀疑你，看来是我错了，你别怪哥。”王皓自己也是脸色不好，一副病容。  
  
许昕给两个人都端了茶过来。“皓哥，你这样子，和他快差不多了，都像是躺床上的。”  
  
王皓白了他一眼。“你就贫吧。继科儿受了这么重的伤，你多盯着点。”  
  
“我也就抽空能来。”许昕皱了皱眉头。“他表哥，每天都跟上班似的来盯着他。”  
  
王皓皱了皱眉头。“他大概是想看看继科儿病好的如何了，要是能出院，就抢着给人带走。”  
  
“皓哥，你说怎么办？”许昕期期艾艾的推了推他。  
  
“这有什么？”王皓笑了。“继科儿我编排你表哥，你不会怪我吧？”  
  
张继科也笑了。“我也想编排他。”  
  
“成。”王皓点点头。“等会儿大昕你就去给继科儿的医生投点好处，也具体问问他什么时候能出院。”  
  
许昕转了转眼珠。“等他差不多快能出院了，我提前给接走？”  
  
“要晚上接走，过几天再来办出院就行。人就放你招待所里，看谁能给带走。”王皓得意的指了指许昕。“你小子早就打好这个主意了吧。”  
  
“这不是得看看皓哥你是不是同意嘛？”许昕乐呵呵的。“毕竟现在不管龙公子还是督察大队，名义上都是您说了算。”  
  
“你就放心吧。”王皓冲他摆了摆手。“咱们俩一起找大夫问问去？”  
  
许昕赶紧过来扶他。“继科儿，你歇会儿，我去下就回来。”  
  
楼道里，王皓慢慢的溜达着。“大昕，有件事儿我得告诉你，你也要跟我说实话。”  
  
许昕的消息一向是灵通的，他知道王皓大概要说什么。“放心吧哥。我能瞒着你什么。”  
  
“那龙公子手中的那张字条。”王皓看着他。“你怎么打算的？”  
  
许昕谨慎的看着王皓。  
  
“其实，那张字条上有什么内容，什么情报，牵扯到谁，我都不关心。”  
  
“那你关心什么？”许昕有点惊讶。  
  
“说吧。”王皓看着他的眼睛。“你想我帮你什么？”  
  
许昕表情僵住，他第一次觉得自己好像是个透明的，没有一丝一毫不在王皓眼里。  
  
王皓看着他的样子。“你的答案很清楚了，一动不如一静，坐观其变，对吧？”  
  
许昕眼神动了动。“皓哥，你的意思，这是龙公子故意放出来的消息对吗？”  
  
“他这是逼你去动他的阴阳局。”王皓叹了口气。“这样，你再想脱身可就难了。”  
  
许昕想了想。“皓哥，你……为什么要帮我？”  
  
王皓摇了摇头，神情疲惫。“我厌倦了这场内战。”  
  
“还有呢？”许昕同样了解王皓，这个人太聪明了，如果不是有重大的事情，他是不会这样跟自己摊牌的。  
  
王皓了然的看了看他。“我去米国的签证拒签了，理由很简单，我是个情报人员。”  
  
“皓哥！你要走？”许昕惊讶。  
  
“对，走是一定要走了，但是走之前，我想帮你一个忙。”王皓站的累了，走向了长椅。“帮你度过这个难关。”  
  
许昕看着他，眼神充满了疑惑，在没有利益的情况下，王皓不会平白无故的帮自己，更不要说是现在这种尴尬的局面。  
  
“咱们开门见山吧。”王皓笑笑的拍了拍自己隔壁，让许昕坐过来。“如果有一天，我必须要经过革命党的地盘踏出国门的话，你肯帮我吗？”  
  
许昕全身都僵住了，半天才扯出一个笑容。“皓哥，你什么意思。”  
  
“我的意思你还不清楚吗？龙公子为什么要盯住你不放？难道你还不清楚？”王皓的嘴角露出一缕嘲讽。  
  
“皓哥，那你为什么要走？都眼看要有孩子了啊。”许昕反过来试探他。  
  
王皓没落的摇了摇头。“新一军知道吧。五十三军如果是王牌部队，那新一军就是特种部队，刚刚来的消息，新一军两个团，被革命军全歼了，革命党就是未来的天下了。正像你说的，我快要有孩子了，没几个月，他就要出生了。我想带着我的孩子，我的家人，在一个和平的环境下生活。”  
  
王皓此时眼睛清明的望着许昕，眼中透出了诚意和坚决。  
  
许昕拉住他的手，这么久以来，第一次说出了自己的保证。“皓哥，我只能保住你一家人，不管你帮不帮我。”  
  
王皓握住了他的手。“成交，我会帮你度过这一关的。”  
  
许昕点点头。“皓哥，你打算怎么帮我？”  
  
“龙公子不是喜欢阴阳局吗？”王皓冷冷的嗤笑了一下。“那好啊，让他也尝尝我的阴阳局。”  
  
许昕佩服的摇了摇脑袋。“不愧是我皓哥啊，该让他知道知道厉害了。”  
  
王皓看着他，神情严肃。“不过有一点，你要做好准备。”  
  
许昕也严肃的看着他。  
  
“对付所谓的阴阳局，到现在为止，还没有不死人的。你有把握能全身而退吗？”王皓看着他。  
  
“那就要看死谁了。”许昕露出了一个属于军统培养出来的残酷笑容。“是他，还是我？”


	64. Chapter 64

东北革命战区形势一片大好，王励勤这几天开心的在书店的小黑板上写写画画，公布着又有什么新书之类。  
  
一切的危险仿佛都烟消云散似的，直到王欣笑嘻嘻的喊住他。“老板，我要找一本说文解字。”  
  
王欣，沈市中心医院护士，现任东北行营督察处主任王涛的儿子。  
  
也是之前在医院被陈玘和许昕一起堵在手术室外挤兑了的那个人。  
  
此时，小伙子虽然满面笑容，眼里却透出了焦急。  
  
阎森也紧随其后的来了。  
  
“小伙子，我得去里面给你找找了。”王励勤点了点头，将人引了进去。  
  
“王励勤同志。”王欣屁股刚沾到椅子上，就表示已经坐不住了。“我筹集的那批药品，没办法运送出去。”  
  
“连你父亲的名头都不管用了？”王励勤有些惊讶。  
  
“不管用了。”阎森摇了摇头，哭笑不得的。“还不是许昕。”  
  
王励勤一愣。“什么情况？”  
  
“之前许昕同志和王欣同志的父亲，已经正面交锋了，现在整个东北行营，都在暗地里观望。”阎森无奈的一摊手。“如今，明眼人都已经看出来，老王不是许昕的对手，自然站队就不会跟着他了。”  
  
王励勤有些错愕。“王欣同志你不要生气，许昕同志他也是为了自保。”  
  
“我没有生气，我一直希望父亲不要再涉及到官场中了，他的性格本来也不适合。”王欣倒是全然不在意的样子。“许昕同志要是能让他彻底看透国军军统的本质，那简直最好了，彻底的和他们划清界限吧。”  
  
王励勤点了点头。“你父亲为人还是正直，以后解放了，好好团结他。”  
  
王欣年轻，爱笑，此时几乎算是得到了父亲会平安的保证，更加笑得开心。  
  
“唉，你们别光想解放后的事情了，现在是要想办法将药品运送出去。”阎森依旧发愁。“在给我的信息上，重点突出的画了三个惊叹号的。”  
  
“说明这是紧急情况。”王励勤想了想。“三个惊叹号，就是让咱们不惜一切代价，要将药品送出去。”  
  
“现在谁也没办法把这么一大批药送出去啊！”阎森着急。“不然，咱们联系一下许昕同志？”  
  
“只能这样了。”王励勤点点头。“咱们以王大力为名，再登一次报？”  
  
“我看不用。”王欣却拦了他们。“张继科同志不就住在我们医院嘛。”  
  
三个人相互看了看，都笑了。  
  
有张继科在，还愁见不到许昕嘛。  
  
“但是王欣同志，你的身份比较特殊。”王励勤严肃的看着他。“张继科同志和许昕同志都在被严密监视中，任务传达需要谨慎。”  
  
“我明白。”王欣点点头。“知道的人越少越好，贸然和许昕同志联系，以我的身份，他也有所戒备。”  
  
“许昕按照规定，只能和我单线联系。没有暗号。”王励勤沉吟。“但是张继科同志是有暗号联系的。”  
  
“那你就通过张继科同志联系许昕。”阎森想了想。“约在招待所见面。”  
  
军统，是个善于培养毒蛇的地方，不管你是怎么进来的，能活着出去，就一定会成为一条毒蛇。  
  
许昕也不例外。  
  
只是他的狠毒从来都不表现在明处，就像是五步蛇，需要一定的距离和时间才显现出来。  
  
但是东北行营却不是毒蛇的天下。  
  
因为有王皓。  
  
他是军统的狐狸精。  
  
这个称呼不带任何暧昧与情色，因为这只狐狸实在是太狡猾了，在狼窝里摸爬滚打，在虎口中全身而退，久活而成精。  
  
“龙公子这人，忠诚不忠诚的，不重要。”他坐在自己办公桌后，看着手中的桔子。“他的执念，就是要抓你。”  
  
明明自己离他有那么点距离，但是那句话第一个声音吐出，空气就凝住了。  
  
许昕谨慎的坐直。  
  
“凡军统制定计划，无非都是渗透。”王皓眯着眼。“从龙公子对付你的手段来分析，他会有非常难得的战略耐心。”  
  
许昕皱了皱眉头，没有打断他。  
  
“那这个渗透计划，就不会是一般的渗透。”王皓终于看向了许昕。“他现在敢于自曝这个计划端倪给你，就两个目的。”  
  
“我就是要透露出些线索给他。”马龙看着夏露。“他一定会去追查，只要他上了钩，我就会给他一小部分计划的名单。”  
  
“舍小保大？”夏露想了想。  
  
“真聪明。”马龙笑笑。“我会给他一份只有我跟他知道的名单，这群人也确实是渗透计划的一部分。”  
  
“你想看他的态度？”夏露微微皱了皱眉头。“这样值得吗？”  
  
“值得，你想，他要是揭发这些人，那他自己就暴露了。”马龙双手抱胸，放松的向后一靠。“他要是不揭发呢？那这群人是真会去祸害革命，只要我放出消息说许昕知道名单，那革命党也饶不了他。”  
  
“这份名单就像个烫手山芋一样。”夏露了然的瞪大了眼睛。“这是阴阳局。”  
  
“一是引诱你去追查，踏入他设下的陷阱。二就是要对付革命党。”王皓低垂着眼睛分析。“渗透计划，就一定要渗透过去，但是什么时候派遣，用什么方式打入内部才是最安全的呢？这些如果解决了，那接下来就是如何取得内部的信任。”  
  
许昕严肃的听着，眉头紧锁。  
  
“这些问题都解决了。紧接着，就是如何保证这些和总部长期失去联系的特工不变节。”王皓冷笑了一下。  
  
“通常，是制定一个让特工永不变节的文件。”许昕忍不住回答。  
  
“没错。”王皓点点头。“重点就是这个，这是一个可以随时揭底的特勤名单。”  
  
许昕看着王皓淡然的样子。  
  
“你知道我昨晚睡着了没有？”王皓突然笑了。  
  
“皓哥，这得问问我玘哥。”许昕也笑了。“一个龙公子，没本事让你想一宿主意。”  
  
“你果然是了解我。”王皓点了点头。“龙公子会露出马脚给你，而你会去追查的那些人，必然只是一个幌子而已。”  
  
“他只会暴露出一点名单给我。”许昕想了一下。  
  
“所以只要你拿到名单，千万不要去追查，直接交给总部。”王皓将桔子抛接了一个，透出点尽兴的感觉。“这样一来，龙公子就被动了。因为得不到总部批准，私自行动是触犯家规的，如果他这个计划要想继续运用下去，他就必须像总部交代清楚。此时他交上去的名单可能是真也可能是假的，此时，就要用阴阳局来逼迫他。”  
  
“我这时就是去抓住夏露！”许昕眼睛一亮。“将她严密的控制住。不管她招了什么，都一口咬定和龙公子交上去的名单不符！”  
  
“没错。”王皓得意的点点头。“龙公子要想证明清白，这个局就摆在眼前了，要么去死，要么给你一个答案。”  
  
许昕忍不住从沙发上站起来，走到了王皓的桌前，带着敬佩。“皓哥啊，你这个水平，我玘哥绝对不是追上你的，那必须是上了你的套了。”  
  
王皓一愣，随即哈哈大笑起来。“他那个玩意还用我算计。”  
  
“皓哥，你看看你，真是人精啊！”许昕感叹不已。  
  
“聪明人不见得就好。”王皓惆怅的摆了摆手。“光长了脑子，我这个身体却是不行。”  
  
“我看你这就不是身体问题，正当年呢。”许昕也是觉得王皓身体和当初比，差了太多。“我看就是中医不行，咱们换西医吧！”  
  
俩人划定了立场，制定了计划，开始拉起了家常。  
  
敌不动我不动。  
  
这只趴在蛇洞深处的狐狸，如今眼神毒辣，高高的举起了爪子，对准了龙公子那条小龙的七寸，时刻准备着拍下去了。  
  
自打王涛听了马龙的话，批下了招待所的翻建项目，许昕这边就马不停蹄的开始改建了。  
  
“郑所长。”许昕一把将着急忙慌的年轻所长拉住。“你这是找谁去？”  
  
“科长！”郑荣植真是要去找许昕的，就是今天一天真是给忙的太乱了，眼睛看着许昕硬是没反应过来。“我这正要去套房找你。”  
  
许昕看着他都乐了。“咱们俩到底谁是近视眼啊。”  
  
“哎呀。实在是太忙了。”郑所长一拍大腿。“科长，是这样的，基本上三楼豪华浴室都已经装好了，您得去看看。还有按照您的要求，把二楼的会议室都改成行政套房了。东楼普通客房也要选床品，有几个老板都在找您。”  
  
许昕点点头，向着三楼走去。“这都好说，人都让他们拿好样品去办公室排队，我等会儿挨个见。咱们先去看浴室和行政套房。”  
  
“还有一事。”郑所长赶紧快步跟上。“咱们这一改建，服务员不够了。咱们还得再招点人。”  
  
“这最重要。”许昕扭头看着他。“咱们挑人得你把关，一定要找精神好看的，还得机灵。工资待遇好说，一切以顾客满意度挂钩，上不封顶。”  
  
郑所长兴奋的点头。“这您交给我！全东北，就咱有这样的待遇，都得挤破脑袋。”  
  
许昕一揽他的肩膀。“你可得好好的干，这次没少花钱，得给我把本金赚回来。”  
  
看着许昕那张笑吟吟的嫩脸，郑荣植有点血压高，又想了想张继科，血压就回来了。“您就踏实吧！”  
  
许昕回到办公室又忙活了半天，看了看表，已经过了午休时间了。  
  
他想了想，拿起电话。“备车。”  
  
刘国梁披着一件家居服缓慢的下楼来。  
  
许昕就闭着眼睛在客厅的桌子前等他。  
  
“年纪轻轻的，就累成这样了？”刘国梁探头看了看他。  
  
许昕吓得一激灵。“老师，您来啦？”  
  
“呵呵，看你这个样子，整天就去陪床了吧。”刘国梁揶揄他。“张继科怎么样啦？”  
  
“差点命就没了，现在还是得躺着。”许昕发愁的跟他念叨。“这革命党也是真够狠的。”  
  
“这还叫狠？”刘国梁瞪眼看着他。“真要是狠就死了。”  
  
“那他们也是冲着打死去的，这是继科儿命大。”许昕不赞同的瘪嘴。  
  
“哼哼。”刘国梁斜眼看着他笑了。“之前就跟你说了，你们俩才是最合适的，你非不听话。”  
  
许昕皱了眉头。“老师，这时候就还是算了吧，人还躺床上呢。”  
  
“有这个心思了？”刘国梁一指他脑门。“早就说了，那个姚彦跟你不是一路人。”  
  
“老师，人都走了，而且这事我虽然不怨继科儿，但是龙公子这账我记下了。”许昕恨恨的一瞪眼。“这梁子结下了。”  
  
“哎呀！”刘国梁发愁的一拍桌子。“你们不但都是我的学生，可还是秦志戬的亲传弟子啊，住一起的师兄弟啊。”  
  
“恩师，亲的师兄弟啊，他就这么害我。”许昕委屈的看着刘国梁。“他真是刀刀见肉的割我啊！”  
  
刘国梁叹息的摇了摇头。“算啦，你们年轻人的事情，我老了，管不了了。”  
  
“恩师，您就甭管这些了。”许昕赶紧把话题转开。“您知道不？我把招待所给改建啦。”  
  
“哈，这事闹的风风火火的，哪儿有不知道的。”刘国梁笑着点了点他。“你又想赚什么钱？”  
  
“跟您说，现在招待所可是沈市最豪华的商务娱乐会所啦。”许昕得意洋洋。“我这次来，就是专门来请您去好好视察视察的！”  
  
突然一个声音从门口传来。“去视察什么啊？”  
  
孔令辉穿着一身灰色的制服进门了。  
  
“孔稽查！哎呀，看我来的多不是时候。”许昕马上站起来。“正好您也在，我这是来邀请考试去我新装修好的招待所去住住呢，现在必须得给你们开个总统套房。”  
  
孔令辉赶紧摆手。“大昕，你这些花活还是给你老师用吧。”  
  
“您看您。”许昕凑过去，搀住孔令辉。“这可是最正经的买卖啦，没什么花样，现在我的目标就是给招待所改成沈市最豪华的娱乐场所。你们得先去享受享受。”  
  
孔令辉没辙的看了看刘国梁，刘国梁赶紧过来。“大昕啊，你先过来，既然你这么惦记老师，老师也不瞒你。现在东北行营在总部那边，已经是触了霉头。”  
  
孔令辉点点头。“你们聊着，我去休息休息，赶过来也挺累。”  
  
俩人赶紧将人送上楼。  
  
“很快就要有新的人事变动了。”刘国梁拍了拍许昕的肩膀。“吴主任已经给我打了好几次电话了，我是真不想再掺和这个烂摊子了。”  
  
“恩师！”许昕激动的拉住他的手。“您这是老当益壮，正在好时候啊！学生们都等着您呢！”  
  
刘国梁赶紧的推辞，好像跟前坐着的不是自己的学生，而是自己的领导。“我老啦，看我赋闲在家你们还不高兴啊。”  
  
“恩师，我也赋闲在家呢。”许昕瞪着眼睛。“您看我忙的，不拿科长的钱了，还得操着科长的心，您还是让我继续干科长吧。”  
  
张继科每天都要在床上躺着动弹不得，人都快要发霉了，  
  
之前一动起来胸口就会疼，现在胸口疼痛稍微好点，为了怕马龙先发制人，他还得装着很疼的样子继续躺着。  
  
小护士王欣过来给他换药，俩人已经非常的熟了。  
  
“你爸最近是不是特别烦？”张继科故意逗他。“许昕这个招待所折腾的这么大。”  
  
“他哪天不烦啊？”王欣笑了。“你们这群干部，住院的住院，停职的停职，调走的调走。”  
  
“你个小孩，嘴巴还挺利索。”张继科也笑了。“说的跟我们故意似的。”  
  
“你这个不是故意的。”王欣看着他想了想。“许科长那个绝对是故意的。”  
  
张继科由着他给自己换了药，看着他把药片配好递给他。“这药还得吃多久？”  
  
“吃到你把列女传都看完。”王欣突然说了一句。  
  
张继科拿着药片愣了一下。“列女传已经烧了，现在我看春秋。”  
  
“噢，书被烧了也是没办法。”王欣停下了手中的动作，认真的看着他。“水浸了可以烤干，被火烧了可就没办法了。”  
  
“你看春秋？”张继科问。  
  
“不光是春秋，还有说文解字。”王欣回答。“张继科同志。”  
  
傍晚许昕乐呵呵的拿着从东顺楼买的鸽子汤走进了病房。  
  
张继科看着他，最近好像更瘦了。“大昕，你过来，让我摸摸你。”  
  
许昕将保温桶放下，一屁股坐在床上，贴着张继科的耳朵。“狗哥，你想摸哪儿？”  
  
“哪儿都想摸。”伸手揉了揉他的耳垂。“那天跟我说的话，作数不？”  
  
许昕想了想，才想起来是哪句。“你这还躺着呢，就惦记有的没的。”  
  
张继科胳膊一用力，将人给拉到怀里。“我是为了谁，才要继续躺着？”  
  
“狗哥！”许昕赶紧撑住身体。“你胸口伤还没好呢，不能压。”  
  
张继科心口一阵甜蜜。“胸口不能动，别处可能动，一直等着你呢。”  
  
许昕没想到他这会儿开始耍流氓。“狗哥，你再等等，只要你好利索了。”  
  
“我好利索了怎么样？”张继科戏虐的伸手摸了摸他的腰。  
  
“什么……都随便你……”许昕耳朵都红了。  
  
张继科声音沙哑，他想亲亲许昕的耳垂。“你过来一点。”  
  
许昕向前凑近，脖子上那块马龙留下的痕迹冷不丁的暴露出来。  
  
张继科眼神猛地一变。“马龙！”  
  
许昕一愣，才反应过来怎么回事。“狗哥，你别激动。”  
  
深呼吸了一口气，胸口骤然就疼痛起来，张继科捂住伤口猛地一抽。  
  
许昕吓得赶紧坐到他身后，让他倚着。“你别生气，你出事的那天晚上，我不是也发烧住院了吗。马龙趁着我没体力，就想胡来，被陈玘给打断了，真没出事。”  
  
“我才一眼没盯住。”张继科愤恨的咬牙。“他这是故意要给我看的。”  
  
“所以我才给挡住嘛。”许昕嘟起嘴，脸鼓的像个小金鱼。“我就怕你看了一激动，身体又不舒服。”  
  
“你挡着我就舒服了？”张继科抬头看了看许昕的表情，伸手戳他的脸颊。  
  
“那，狗哥，你也咬一口？”许昕摸了摸脖子。“给他的盖上！”  
  
张继科拉开他的手，自己摸上了那块青紫，许昕微微的一哆嗦。  
  
“你过来。”  
  
许昕自己把领口拉开，拿了枕头垫在了他狗哥的后背，战战兢兢的又跑到张继科的正面，自己爬上了病床。  
  
张继科没有阻止，就由着他跨坐在自己的大腿上，看着许昕解开扣子，往自己脖子上一搂。“继科儿，你咬吧。”  
  
伸手将人环抱住，吻密密麻麻的落在了脖颈上。  
  
每一个都是轻轻的，并没有预想中的啃咬，却让许昕敏感的不行，痒痒的。  
  
“我才舍不得。”张继科伸出舌头在那片青紫上舔了舔。“他把你当做他的东西，这块伤加重，他会对你再动手。这块伤变轻，他会继续想办法标记上。”  
  
张继科含住许昕的下巴，又顺势吻到他的脸，含住了他的嘴唇。  
  
俩人忘情的唇舌交缠，呼吸急促。  
  
“继科儿……”许昕觉得自己全身都在颤抖，但是理智此时却开始擂鼓，告诉他得停下来，不然张继科可能还得在医院多呆好些天。  
  
最终想到为了以后的幸福，可算咬牙拉开一点距离，许昕看着张继科逐渐深邃的眼睛，那瞳孔的颜色格外的深。“狗哥，先忍忍。”  
  
张继科伸手搂住他的腰，将他紧紧的贴在自己身上，抬头望着他。“大昕，只要你心里的那个人是我。”  
  
“只有你。”许昕低头看着他的眼睛。  
  
“给这块伤养好了去。”张继科笑了。“你好了，我也就好了。到时候，你可答应我了。”  
  
“不正经。”许昕一头扎他肩膀上。“只要你好了，都听你的。”  
  
“我要你用手。”张继科小声的咬他耳朵。“嘴也要。”  
  
“你流氓……不过我喜欢……”  
  
俩人又腻腻歪歪的温存了一会儿，终于整理好衣衫，一本正经的坐回了原位。  
  
“狗哥，鸽子汤。”许昕全身都散发出愉快的情绪，端起汤碗盛了一勺开始喂。  
  
张继科看着他那个贤妻良母的样子，配合的喝起来。  
  
“组织跟我联系了。”张继科喝着汤，像是闲谈一样跟许昕说起来。  
  
许昕的碗差点没拿住，张继科眼疾手快的一把接过来，自己直接喝上了。  
  
“什么时候，什么任务？”许昕赶紧的跑去门口仔细的观察了一下，确定没可疑人员，这才关上门锁死，跑回来问。  
  
“没有具体跟我说，只是要见你，约在你们招待所的舞厅里了。”张继科咋么咋么嘴，又给自己盛了一碗。“明晚六点半。人家抱怨，约你个豪华套间是约不上，约你跳个舞总是可以的吧。”  
  
“约我跳舞？”许昕眨了眨眼睛。“谁？大力哥？他不得踩死我啊。”  
  
张继科想了想这俩人一起跳舞，忍不住乐开了。  
  
“你甭乐。”许昕撇嘴。“当初我约你跳舞的时候多了，哪次你也没跟我跳过，回头我给招待所一楼清场，你得陪我跳个够。”  
  
张继科放下碗，一把握住他的手。“我陪你跳一辈子。”  
  



	65. Chapter 65

夏露急匆匆的跑来找马龙。“你的表弟会不会是已经病好了？”  
  
马龙不解的看着她。“这伤是开了胸的大手术，没那么快好，他现在顶多是能坐着，下床都困难。”  
  
“咱们在招待所安排的人汇报，许昕他早上让舞厅留了一个雅座。”夏露皱眉想了想。“他这是要和谁跳舞？”  
  
“怎么知道是他去跳舞呢？”马龙笑了。“这个人八面玲珑，保不准他要拍谁的马屁呢。比如刘国梁，他昨天才去过。”  
  
“不像是，他是点名要了三十一号桌，据咱们的人描述，这个位置并不是雅座的好位置，甚至会阻挡观看演出的视野。但却是一个接头的好地方。”夏露详细呢描述着。  
  
“这么说……”马龙沉吟。“露露，咱们好像还没有机会去招待所舞厅里跳个舞吧？”  
  
夏露做出了一个欧式女性提裙子行礼的动作。“随时奉陪。”  
  
许昕老神在在的看着郑所长跟团火似的左边烧一把，右边燎一块的。“我说你这是紧张什么啊？”  
  
郑荣植擦擦汗的过来一鞠躬。“科长，过几天洗浴中心一开业，刘主任和孔主任都会来嘛。我得给准备好了。”  
  
许昕忍不住笑了。“你要是想升官，拍他们马屁没用，得拍我的。”  
  
“我这不是想给您涨涨脸嘛。”郑所长委屈的看着他。  
  
“开玩笑的，别当真。”许昕对这个人有一定了解，是个好下属，虽说继科儿和姚彦都觉得他对自己有点遐想。但是工作上郑所长无可挑剔，对自己也是忠心耿耿。“你要是真想让他们俩满意，其实特简单。”  
  
“您看怎么来？”郑所长虚心的问。  
  
“伺候的服务员给找一个长得难看，但是特别机灵的去。”许昕伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“而且只负责在门外随时等候吩咐，坚决不进去就行。”  
  
郑所长皱着眉头一脸疑惑。  
  
“照我说的做。”许昕嘿嘿的笑了一下。“保证没错。”  
  
马龙的特务远远的混在客人中，偷摸观察着。  
  
许昕看了看表，快要五点半了，他转身奔着餐厅去了。  
  
张继科躺在病床上看着时间。  
  
马龙和夏露却突然推门进来了。  
  
“表哥，你怎么饭点儿来了？”张继科笑了笑。“我现在这里蹭饭可困难。”  
  
马龙拉开椅子坐下，还帮他把被子掖了掖。“我带着你嫂子，还能蹭你的病号饭。”  
  
张继科轻轻的哼了一声，马龙回头看了看夏露。  
  
夏露尴尬的笑了一下，转头出门了。  
  
“你不看看她还在不在门口？”张继科白了马龙一眼。“我可记得她的枪口瞄的谁。”  
  
“我也记得。”马龙翘起二郎腿，往椅子里一靠。“你没死，洗清了嫌疑，还达到了我要的效果。”  
  
“你要的效果就是让许昕跟我白头到老吧。”张继科冷眼看着他。“那你做的挺好的。”  
  
“在谈正事面前扯出感情来当遮羞布。”马龙摊手。“以往的事情，既然没人知道，那我也就既往不咎了。以后的事情，我可不会再给你机会，好好养病，出来乖乖的上班，别打什么主意。”  
  
“顾左右而言他的人是你。”张继科白了他一眼。“我自己的表嫂是想开枪杀死我的人，我自己的表哥则是在惦记我丈夫。”  
  
马龙呵呵的笑了。“我会给你一个交代的。”  
  
“让我叫嫂子，这就是你的交代？”  
  
“你会叫的。”马龙向门口望了望。“不会叫太久。”  
  
“放过许昕吧。”张继科认真的看着他。“既然你需要夏露，就放过他吧。”  
  
“你在说什么？”马龙挑眉。“我没听见。”  
  
夏露此时敲了敲门进来。“咱们该出发了。”  
  
“你这是要去哪儿？”张继科躺在病床里，看了眼时间，心中一凛。  
  
“我这么长时间了，都没带着露露去跳过一次舞。”马龙一伸手，夏露开心的将手递过去。“许科长那里夜夜笙歌，我也去凑个热闹。”  
  
许昕看着时间，他知道是谁会来，张继科已经给他做了功课，他自己也给俩人的见面，预备了各种说辞，比如拍领导马屁缓和关系，比如讨好医护人员照顾张继科之类。  
  
反正是任谁质疑，他都要有所防备。  
  
王欣踩着六点半的正点走进来的。  
  
今天他完全脱离了基层护士的那身劳碌，带着督察处主任家公子的气度，非常出类拔萃。  
  
“王大公子驾临，有失远迎。”许昕调侃着迎了上去。  
  
“那不是得给你许科长捧捧场嘛。”王欣看着他的表情一歪头。“怎么？让我就这里站着？”  
  
“里边请。”许昕赶紧接过他的外套递给服务员，将人请去了雅座。  
  
王欣虽然一直说是小护士，身高还真不小，年轻人皮肤紧实，浓眉大眼的，和他父亲有些相像。  
  
“哎呀，看着你这个脸。”许昕安排落座之后，忍不住念叨。“总能想到后面你那个爹。”  
  
王欣一撇嘴。“要不是你可劲儿的架空了我父亲，现在我也不用冒险给你找事儿。”  
  
“嘘。”许昕赶紧比了比手势。“你小点声，等音乐响起来的。”  
  
王欣点点头。“我可没吃饭呢。这能大声说吧。”  
  
“你们这都是来占我便宜的。”许昕笑着叫来侍者，给王欣点了小吃和点心。  
  
马龙和夏露此时翩然进场。  
  
“他怎么来了？”王欣有些坐不住了。  
  
许昕在暗处观察了一下。“应该是碰头的事情被他知道了。”  
  
“有叛徒？”  
  
“应该是有人潜伏在招待所了。我今天早上订了雅座，大概是新来的这批服务员有他的人。”许昕仔细的回忆了一下细节，发现了症结所在。“还真是无孔不入。”  
  
“那怎么办？”王欣紧张的往沙发里缩了点，想尽量掩护住自己。  
  
“能怎么办？”许昕留意着马龙的举动。“现在就是靠你的身份去唬住他们。”  
  
“我父亲都被你架空了，我靠什么唬住他？”王欣埋怨的看着许昕。  
  
“他和你父亲一头，不看僧面看佛面。我也可以是来巴结你，拉拢你父亲的。”许昕眨了眨眼睛。“淡定点儿，你先说任务。”  
  
“咱们部队药品告急，组织让咱们不惜一切代价运送一批药品过去。”王欣快速的说明。“药品到手，但是我送不出去。找你想想办法，十万火急。”  
  
“好，龙公子要过来了，我去迎他。”许昕点头表示知道，示意王欣别动，他自己起身，奔着马龙走了过去。  
  
王欣看着他步态悠闲的走过去，自己赶紧调整一下状态，随时做好准备。  
  
“龙公子，还带着夏小姐。”许昕笑着打招呼。“哪阵香风给二位吹过来的啊。”  
  
“你许科长重新装修了招待所，一楼又是自助又是舞厅，一点也没有叫我来看看的意思。”马龙伸手帮许昕平平领子。“我这不是自己厚脸皮的过来了嘛。”  
  
许昕向后退了一步。“我真是还没收拾完，等三楼的豪华洗浴开张，必须请咱督察处的人都来视察视察。”  
  
马龙手里一空，倒是也没在意，自然的收回来。“我这人心急，先来看看。”  
  
“我看可不是。”许昕揶揄的一挤眼睛。“这应该是夏小姐的本事，除了夏小姐这样的窈窕淑女，谁有本事让龙公子从办公室里出来啊！”  
  
夏露一直站在一旁假笑，听见许昕恭维了自己，才真的露出笑容。“许科长你太抬举我了。”  
  
“我有这么忙吗？”马龙突然笑了。“其实许科长你要是叫我，刀山火海的，我不是也会到吗。”  
  
“我喊你就必须刀山火海啊？”许昕撇嘴。“龙公子，你这话亏心啊，当初我可是上赶着又要给你接风洗尘，又要给你找住处的，你理我了？”  
  
“哎呀，今天是来玩的。”夏露赶紧出来打圆场。“怎么又要吵起来。许科长，你这是来看场子呢？还是也来跳舞？”  
  
“正好，也介绍你们认识一下。”许昕一挑眉，回头冲着王欣一招手。“王公子！”  
  
王欣一直留心着，一看到许昕招手，稍稍给自己收拾了一下衣服，学着他也态度自然的走过去。“许科长。”  
  
许昕乐呵呵的将他向前一推。“来，龙大公子，你认识的。他表弟现在不还在你手上吗？”  
  
王涛的儿子！  
  
夏露和马龙两个人都是心里一惊，许昕安的什么心思？  
  
“说的我好像是坏人。”王欣撇了撇嘴，“要是这么说，你们还在我父亲手上呢。”  
  
许昕哥俩好的拍了拍他的肩膀。“你还真说对了，我这么供着你，不得给我美言几句？赶紧官复原职吧。”  
  
马龙也笑了。“继科儿受你照顾了。”  
  
“那是份内的事情。”王欣客套了一句。“龙公子，马上就七点了，我得去吃点东西，等会儿许科长你得先陪我跳一场。”  
  
“我人就在这里，随你摆弄。”许昕回头对马龙点头。“夏小姐玩开心点，记我账上。”  
  
“许昕这是搞什么名堂？”夏露盯着俩人回去雅座。“他想和王涛缓和关系？”  
  
马龙靠在沙发上瞧了瞧。“这种关系有必要缓和？王涛现在说话还没有一个赋闲在家的总务科长管用。”  
  
“那他突然和王欣见面，会是要干嘛？”夏露挽着马龙入座。  
  
“不要被表面所影响。”马龙淡定的看着许昕的方向。  
  
“你怀疑王欣会是革命党？”夏露皱眉。“他的身份，不应该啊。”  
  
马龙笑笑没有回答。  
  
七点整，乐队准时开始演奏开场舞曲。  
  
王欣冲许昕打了个眼色。  
  
许昕摇头。“不急。”  
  
此时舞池中只有少数几个年轻人试探的跳着，大部分人还没在状态。  
  
第二支曲子开始，人员开始增多了，许昕依旧没有去跳舞，却起身坐到了王欣的一侧，沙发靠背将两人挡住。  
  
马龙的位置贴近许昕的雅座，他闭着眼静静的分辨着声音。  
  
夏露也沉住气，一声不吭。  
  
马龙最终睁开眼睛，摇了摇头。“目前他们交流什么，这种环境是听不到了。”  
  
“那既然知道和他碰头的人是王欣。”夏露想了想。“咱们只要派人严密监视他就行了。”  
  
“王涛……”马龙嗤笑了一声。“你说他要是知道自己儿子有亲革的可能，会怎么样？”  
  
“你想告诉王涛？”夏露看着他。  
  
“不着急。”马龙目不转睛的看着，发现许昕拉着王欣的手，终于步入了舞池。“咱们需要证据。”  
  
许昕终于拉着王欣开始跳起慢三。  
  
“我刚才趴你旁边写的纸条，你记住了上面的内容，就给吃了吧。”许昕笑着轻声嘱咐。“药品不要自己送出城去。”  
  
王欣跟着他的脚步一板一眼的跳起来。“那要怎么运送？”  
  
“我给你的字条上，是咱们国军的杂鱼部队番号和中间商，你把药品低价卖给这群杂鱼部队，再让咱们的部队给抢回来就行。”许昕的眼睛借着王欣的掩护，向着马龙的方向观察。“他们要起来跳舞了。”  
  
王欣随着音乐一转身。“你还真有主意啊，难怪组织这么重视你。”  
  
“我也很难。”许昕微微扬起下巴，示意离舞池中心远点。“注意，下一场龙公子会来分开咱们。”  
  
王欣深吸了一口气。“我借机离开？”  
  
“你表现自然点就行。”许昕贴近他低声要求。“既然来跳舞，就尽兴的玩。”  
  
王欣点点头。“其实我还是挺累的，逢场作戏这样的事情我涉及的少。”  
  
“这种事情。”许昕笑笑。“练练吧。”  
  
王欣别扭的挑了挑眉，这场音乐正好停下。  
  
“你注意，马龙既然已经知道你和我接触，他就一定会派人盯住你。”许昕拉着人去到角落，靠在一起。“交易你不要参加。”  
  
“我不能不参加。”王欣发愁。“现在能行动的人很少，王励勤同志可以去联系中间人，但是最终去交易只有我和尚坤同志。”  
  
“让尚坤去，你掩护。”许昕叹了口气。“怪我现在被监视的太紧。”  
  
“许昕同志，你很重要。”王欣突然偏头看向他。“我们会全力保护你。”  
  
夏露牵着马龙来到许昕身边。“许科长，我可是第一次来，不邀请我跳支舞？”  
  
留下王欣和马龙实在太过危险，许昕暗自算计了一下。“夏小姐，我可不敢得罪龙公子啊。”  
  
马龙则若无其事的笑笑。“我不是个好舞伴，不如你们跳。”  
  
“那我得替夏小姐教教你了。”许昕突然一步卡在了马龙和夏露中间。“师兄，我跳小步，你来大步？”  
  
马龙看了夏露一眼，夏露刚要继续说什么，王欣则一欠身。“夏小姐，我和女孩子跳舞少，比不得许科长，您乐意赏脸吗？”  
  
四人之间气氛僵持了一下，随着音乐，马龙终于还是挑起了许昕的手，带着他滑向舞池。  
  
“我跳的不好。”夏露尴尬的笑了笑。“王公子您多担待。”  
  
“怎么会？”王欣做了一个请的手势。“我还是第一次和这么漂亮的女士跳舞。”  
  
许昕谨慎的随着马龙的步伐跳着，眼神微微向下垂着。  
  
“你看来是不肯闲着啊。”马龙熟练的扶着他的腰。“王欣也是你们的人？”  
  
“光你可以拉拢人家老子，我就不能惦记下人家小子？”许昕绷住身体，他对马龙的接触有些别扭。  
  
“你知道我说的不是这些。”马龙的手微微收紧，带着许昕贴近了一点。  
  
许昕就近看着马龙，皮肤白，细长的眼睛，冰冷刻薄的嘴，甚至比自己还要矮那么一点。但他就是那颗追在自己身后的子弹，只要稍微松懈一点，就会被打穿心脏。  
  
马龙见他没有回答自己，歪着头观察许昕的脖子，自己留下的那块痕迹，微微露出一点边来。  
  
“我只要还活着，你就会怀疑我的身份。”许昕沉默了许久，突然看着马龙。“你与其咬住我的影子，不如直接咬住我的人，抓我进你们督察大队不就得了？”  
  
音乐此时告一段落，许昕松手撤开。“龙公子，有本事就冲我来吧。”  
  
刘国梁在家里拉着孔令辉。“总部估计很快调令就要来了。”  
  
“不要太张扬。”孔令辉神情惆怅。“现在财政部里闹的沸沸腾腾的，我也是在风口浪尖上。”  
  
刘国梁叹了口气，慢慢的将他搂在了怀里。“你辛苦了，只要那笔养老钱踏踏实实的拿到手里，咱们就走。”  
  
“你想干嘛？”孔令辉太了解刘国梁了，他这是有算计了。  
  
“我想许昕死。”刘国梁眼中露出凶光。“只要他一死，咱们这笔钱就尘埃落定，没人会知道来路去向啦。”  
  
“你不能动他。”孔令辉赶紧拦住。“如果抓他革命党的问题，你也会被牵连的。”  
  
“我要抓他战时贪污。”刘国梁得意的笑了。“这可以就地正法。”  
  
“秦志戬是他的后台，他要是倒在你手里，咱们都好不了。”孔令辉焦急的分析。  
  
“你安心吧。”刘国梁却一摆手。“有龙公子呢，他们是死对头，让他们师兄弟自己去动手吧。”  
  
“你非要动许昕？”孔令辉纠结的看着他。“不如将他给调来我这里吧。”  
  
“我有太多的把柄在他手上。”刘国梁摸着孔令辉的手。“他不死，我夜不能寐，寝食难安啊。”  
  
招待所里双方都没有机会再多纠缠，王欣一曲结束，正好借了许昕和马龙之间剑拔弩张的气氛，顺其自然的离开了。  
  
转过天来在医院的走廊里见到王欣，对方点了点头，和他擦肩而过。  
  
“这小子。”许昕一脸不忿的跟张继科念叨。“医院里一副爱搭不理的样子，用我的时候朝前，不用我的时候，当我陌生人。”  
  
“怎么？”张继科看着他削苹果。“还打算在医院拉拉家常？”  
  
“那好歹也是一起跳过舞了。”许昕拿过饭盒来，给苹果切成块。“光点个头就走了，不是看着更可疑。”  
  
“真陪着人家跳舞了？”张继科挑眉看着许昕。  
  
“那个，我们就是跳了几场舞。”许昕赶紧解释。“马龙估计是安排人混入招待所了，他既然看见了王欣，我就只能跟他跳舞了。狗哥，我和他真没什么的。”  
  
“我信你。”张继科认真的看着他。  
  
许昕嘴巴张着就愣住了，看上去傻傻的，随即反应过来甜蜜的笑了。“我知道。”  
  
“任务怎么样？”张继科往病床上一躺，看着许昕凑到跟前给他喂苹果。  
  
“组织现在有一批药物要运送出去。”许昕叹了口气。“本来王欣可以利用他父亲的名头办事，结果王涛被咱们给架空了。”  
  
“所以送不出去来找你了。”张继科皱眉。“你用的老办法？”  
  
“你我都被监视着，招待所里现在又有他的眼线。”许昕点了点头。“我能用的只有这个办法了。”  
  
“王欣的手段还是生疏。”张继科一针见血的指出问题。“比姚彦强，但是对付马龙远远不够。”  
  
“按照他的说法，目前就只有尚坤和他能行动了。”许昕也是担心。“我让他掩护，交易交给尚坤去。他是老江湖，身份也安全。”  
  
特务看着手中的几份报告，敲开了马龙的办公室。  
  
“从你们几天的跟踪来看，这个王欣，还真没什么问题。”马龙拿着报告仔细的看着。“他涉猎挺广啊。为什么除了招待所那次，就在没有掺和进许昕的事情里呢？一点交集都没有。”  
  
“这……”特务想了想。“那就说明，当天他去招待所，就是有目的的。”  
  
“没错，但是目的又是什么？”马龙抬头看着眼前摆放的各种照片。  
  
突然，马龙看着其中一张照片。“这个人，我记得应该是西区警察局的吧。”  
  
特务赶紧过来仔细的辨认了一下。“这是西区警察局的大队长尚坤。就是上次放走娼馆的那个。”  
  
“他们怎么会见面呢？”马龙沉吟。“去查查尚坤这个人。”  
  



	66. Chapter 66

报纸上低调的报告着国军在沈市周围的三旅遭到了革命军伏击，被歼灭了。  
  
沈市内部依旧风平浪静，一派平和。  
  
三旅的失败几乎就是天经地义的。  
  
马龙放下手中的报纸，叹了口气。战争不烧到自家门前，是没人会在意的。  
  
“队长。”特务推门就进来了。“尚坤的情况查回来了。”  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
“这个人比较贪财，以前和许昕走的近一点，包围督察大队那次就有他的人马。”特务赶紧汇报。“据说许昕给了他不少的好处。”  
  
马龙冷哼了一声，示意特务继续说。  
  
“但是最近他好像又发了笔小财。”特务拿出一份材料。“他找人挂了一批药品去黑市卖了。”  
  
“谁提供的消息？”  
  
“是他们警察局的人，西区有几个和他不对付的，暗地里也盯过他。”  
  
马龙皱了皱眉头。“这批药是什么来路？卖谁了？”  
  
“来路是没查清楚，据说是不太干净，上面有人压着，记录已经被销毁了。黑市上药品属于紧俏物资，收购的买家众多，也不好查。”  
  
“其实也没什么不好查。”马龙笑了一下。“现在还有钱在黑市收购药品的，只会是军方。”  
  
特务不解的看着马龙。“商家难道不想炒作一下吗？”  
  
“成本太高了，还是管制品。”马龙摇了摇头。“翻倍的概率又太低，商人虽然不用一本万利，但是没有三倍的利润，他们是不会担这个风险的。现在最需要药品的只有前线，但是军用物资归军需调配，有些部队不太被重视，药品补给不够，才只好去黑市购买。”  
  
“不被重视的部队……”特务迷惑的看着马龙。  
  
“就是被国军收编的那几支杂牌军。”马龙直接解释出来。“东北区域内的，就是十四军的三旅和……”  
  
突然好像一切都摆在了眼前，马龙停了下来。“三旅？”  
  
赶紧抓起那份报纸，新闻标题低调挂在边角上，三旅被全歼。  
  
“是他们！”马龙咬牙看着报纸。“王欣用他的身份弄来药品，交给尚坤挂去黑市卖给军方，革命党再半路截胡！”  
  
“队长，这也太悬了。”特务觉得不靠谱。“黑市挂着售卖给谁是保密的不说，就算是卖给军方，部队番号也是保密的。咱们抓不到一点证据。”  
  
马龙低垂着头，看着那张报纸。“确实是没有证据。但是尚坤和王欣有交易却是有证据的。”  
  
特务一愣。“您的意思？”  
  
“发国难财的，难道不该抓吗？”马龙笑了。“抓进来再好好问问，总会有人坐不住的。”  
  
阎森是最先得到消息的人，他骑着自行车飞快穿街过巷，跑去了王励勤的书店里。  
  
“尚坤和王欣被龙公子的督察大队给抓走了！”进到里间屋，阎森急的如热锅上的蚂蚁，四处的走动，安静不下来。  
  
“你冷静冷静！”王励勤赶紧将他按住。“是什么情况？”  
  
“今天一早，督察大队在尚坤家门口给人抓走的。王欣同志则是在凌晨下夜班刚出医院门口就被抓走了。”阎森一把拉住王励勤。“现在情况，你有危险，赶紧撤离，后面的事情我来接手。”  
  
王励勤摇摇头。“你我搭档这么多年了，每一次遇到危险，都是你掩护我离开。当初你的理由是我有老婆，你没有。现在我也一样是孤家寡人了，凭什么就必须我撤离，你来应付敌人呢？”  
  
阎森一愣，自己那点心思，他不可能知道的。“你对组织更重要。”  
  
“我知道的你也知道，我能办到的你也能办到，咱们没有谁是更重要的。”王励勤拉住了他的手。“你和我这么多年来，终于可以同舟共济一次。”  
  
“哎呀，你别闹了！”阎森用力想甩开他的手，没能甩动。“你怎么年纪越大越找事啊！”  
  
“阎森。”王励勤看着他。“咱们相识有三十年了吧。”  
  
阎森瞪着眼睛看他，逐渐的平静了。“二十九年零五十天。”  
  
“这二十九年零五十天，基本上算是我人生的大部分时间了。”王励勤温和的笑了。“我想和你同进退。”  
  
阎森表情变了又变，最终还是叹了口气。“那好，先转移到我的戏班去吧。”  
  
夏露拿着马龙的审讯要点，内心充满了佩服。  
  
要点只有三个：审出许昕指使王欣贪污药品私自贩卖。审出许昕是革命党。拖延时间。  
  
第一条证据相对充足，不管是招待所的会面，还是后来和尚坤的照片，抓许昕贪污，还可以给王涛一个交代。  
  
第二条则是要难得多，毫无证据可言，但是却可以放王欣一条生路，罪责可以全部推去许昕身上。这样可以让王涛下决心办掉许昕，但是需要王欣配合。  
  
第三条，才是马龙真正的目的。拖着！革命党和军统没什么区别，只要特勤被抓住，他的上下线就会迅速做出应急预案，将被抓人员和可能暴露人员孤立起来，只要抓住了王欣，许昕无法撤离，但是其他革命党为了安全，必然会和他们断开联系，后面要治许昕就容易了。  
  
不愧是我看中的男人。夏露得意的想，马龙真是太理想了，甩许昕这种人一条街都有了。  
  
刘国梁得到消息的时候，王涛还在派人四处找。  
  
孔令辉严肃的看着他守在电话旁边磕瓜子。“你打算怎么办？”  
  
“当然是要给王涛面子。”刘国梁不在意的点点头。“他儿子死活是没关系，但是不能给龙公子机会指证许昕是革命党。”  
  
“龙公子能听你的？”孔令辉有些不安。“而且他要是动了刑，那小孩可未必能扛住。”  
  
“这个孩子，要么就什么都不招的出来。”刘国梁起身拿了茶杯又坐回电话边上。“要么就和那个姚彦一样……”  
  
“或者。”孔令辉想了想。“你不如就让龙公子直接审他贪污。”  
  
“你是一语道破梦中人啊。”刘国梁咧嘴笑了。  
  
“你这个老狐狸。”孔令辉白了他一眼。“早就想到了吧。”  
  
“我估计龙公子也想到了。”刘国梁算计的转了转眼珠。“他应该是有几个询问备案，我会给他压力，把革命党这条彻底堵死。”  
  
尚坤并没有被捆在架子上，他衣着整洁的坐在椅子跟前。一副知无不言，言无不尽的样子。  
  
马龙坐在一旁观察着。  
  
“你的意思是，这位王公子给你药品，你就去黑市上挂着卖了。然后回来和他分钱？”特务一边记录一边问。  
  
“对，对！”尚坤战战兢兢的回答。“您几位也知道，我们这些警察不比上面的，钱太少，不想办法捞点外块，别说找个伴儿了，自己都吃不饱。”  
  
特务偷摸看了看坐在暗处的马龙。  
  
阴影之中，马龙点了点头。  
  
“好吧。那这批药品是王欣给你的？”  
  
“是，我还问过他，他还说放心吧，就是捞点零花。”尚坤点头。  
  
“那这张照片，就是你去给他送钱？”特务拿起照片给尚坤比划着。  
  
“是啊，当时我另一只手拿着一个信封嘛，就是钱。你们没拍到。”尚坤眯着眼睛仔细的看。  
  
“这些钱，你怎么处理的？”  
  
“长官，我说都花了你们铁定不信，但是我要是说出藏在什么地方，你们能放我出去，这事儿当没发生过吗？我熬到现在不容易。”尚坤望着马龙的方向恳求。“不少钱呢，就当给兄弟们做跑腿费，以后督察大队有什么吩咐，我第一个上。”  
  
马龙终于回到办公室，夏露在等着他。  
  
“你情况怎么样？”  
  
“尚坤这个人，要么就是个老油条，十句真话里夹着一句假话。”马龙用手捏了捏鼻梁。“要么就真是一名唯利是图的投机分子。那边什么情况？”  
  
夏露摇了摇头。“比你回来的早的多，王欣就一句话，我爸是督察处主任王涛。不管是问他药品来源，还是问他钱财去处，他都是这么一句话。”  
  
马龙叹了口气。“这一句就管用。”  
  
“你打算怎么办？”夏露焦急的看着他。“王涛刚才已经打电话过来了。”  
  
“他会先去找刘国梁的。”马龙倒是不着急了。“刘国梁会找我，咱们还有时间。”  
  
“那，要不要上刑？”夏露纠结。  
  
“一个少爷。”马龙揶揄的看着夏露。“和你区别很大吗？”  
  
夏露一愣，脸红了。“虽然你挤兑我，但是我觉得他还是和我不太一样。”  
  
“直觉？”马龙伸手摸了摸她的脸。“那就先上轻的吧。”  
  
许昕得到消息的时间并不晚，于是他让人暗中散播了消息给王涛。  
  
张继科看着他心急如焚的在病房了转悠。“你现在着急也没用。”  
  
“我必须着急啊。”许昕皱着眉头。“都怪我，我应该早点发现马龙在招待所里安插了人手。”  
  
“马龙做这件事情，是会犯众怒的。”张继科安抚他。“王涛身后是马俊峰的关系，他的儿子就算是贪污，也不会被怎么样。抓革命党他们又没证据。”  
  
“我反而怕他们抓贪污！”许昕烦躁的抓了抓头。“我是革命党派回来的，真要抓我这事儿，从上到下，受牵连的人就多了。但是贪污不同。”  
  
“贪污这件事，他们要自保只要上下一心，推你出去就简单了。刘国梁不会保你，王皓和陈玘也不会。”张继科看着他。“所以马龙不会抓你贪污。”  
  
“他凭什么不会？”许昕一时蒙住了。  
  
“战时贪污可以就地正法。”张继科认真的看着许昕。“马龙不会让你死。”  
  
许昕沉默了。  
  
马龙的那种感情像是无星无月的漆黑天空，看不到一点希望，却狠狠的笼罩着，充满了压抑和绝望。  
  
“他只能抓我贪污。”许昕闭上眼。“说不定，他现在已经想我死了。”  
  
张继科没有反驳，只是叹了口气。“现在就看王涛的热量有多大了，那是他亲儿子。”  
  
此时马龙已经被叫到了刘国梁的宅邸。  
  
“王涛的儿子王欣，被你给抓了？”刘国梁递给马龙一杯茶。  
  
“老师，您消息真灵通。”马龙双手接过，小口抿着。“真是好茶。”  
  
“你师弟送来的。”刘国梁闻了闻。“这么多学生里，不是我说，属他最贴心。”  
  
“所以老师您总是向着他。”马龙将茶杯一搁，看着刘国梁。“连是非曲直都不问。”  
  
“呵呵。”老狐狸笑吟吟的喝了口茶。“许昕这个身份，上面是知道的，从一开始都是有备案。只要他碰情报，就地正法。”  
  
马龙没有回答，他现在不好说刘国梁的心思。  
  
“但是他一向都是规矩的，这都多久了？连开会有情报问题，他都会躲开不参与。”刘国梁点点桌子。“你想，他确实是和革命党有联系，但这样的人，国军养的少嘛？你要是不放心，可以查他周围的人，有革命党就迅速拿下，就剩下他一个革命党，你担心什么？”  
  
“老师的意思是，彻底肃清许昕的上下线？”马龙偏头看着刘国梁。“我明白了。”  
  
“但是王涛的儿子，你该放还是放了吧。”刘国梁叹气。“王涛你也知道，这孩子是他命根子。再说了，有夏露的例子，这个王欣也不是什么问题。”  
  
“我现在怎么放？”马龙摆出为难的样子。“他还真没供认什么革命党的事情，但是私自贪墨公产可是有证据的。”  
  
刘国梁眼睛一亮。“他都指认了谁？”  
  
“谁都没指认。”马龙看出了刘国梁的激动，不动声色的问。“老师你觉得他背后是谁？”  
  
“不管是谁，战时贪污都要被就地正法。”刘国梁狠狠的一拍桌子。“这种发国难财的人，最为可恶，只要发现你就直接动手，我替你扛着。”  
  
马龙眯了眯眼。“这要是……许昕呢？”  
  
“这……”刘国梁假意侧过身。“要是有确切的证据，身为老师，还是希望你们能和睦相处，但是对事不对人。你要有证据。”  
  
马龙起身，戴上了自己的帽子。“我知道了老师。”  
  
“恩。”刘国梁点头。“王欣这个孩子，要是说了什么，该放还是放了吧。”  
  
马龙告辞离开，没有开车，就带着几名特务溜达着回督察大队。  
  
刘国梁想要借杀许昕，他表面上是求情，实际是想利用自己抓许昕贪污，然后就地正法。  
  
马龙冷笑一声，让许昕死？然后这群吃饱喝足的垃圾们继续享受着许昕赚给他们的钱？  
  
做梦。  
  
夜色漆黑，王欣依旧被捆在刑架上，脸上都带着鞭笞的痕迹。  
  
他低着头，仿佛是睡着了。  
  
其实王欣真是受过正统训练的地下党，只是斗争经验还不够丰富。  
  
他和尚坤去交易的时候，就已经制订了方案。  
  
一旦两人被抓，尚坤就要把全部责任推给自己，排除尚坤的嫌疑。  
  
然后他要利用自己的特殊身份，从监狱里走出去。  
  
当然，也可能就出不去了。  
  
王欣微微的抬起头来，看着小铁窗外的天空。  
  
自己已经做好了牺牲的准备。  
  
王励勤同志说过，许昕同志很重要，要不惜一切代价保护他，哪怕牺牲生命。  
  
今天不管审了哪个问题，他都回答一句话。“我爸是王涛。”  
  
虽然也是挨了打，但看着一屋子刑具，他明白还是父亲的名号管用了。  
  
他还有一个手段，就是他的身体患有癫痫，遇到刺激会有小发作，但是对治疗的药物过敏，一般的保健医不会有这种药物，自己可以伪装成癫痫中段发作，如果确诊，也只能送自己去医院了。  
  
生死由命，扛过去就扛过去。  
  
要是扛不过去……  
  
王欣的头垂了下去，低声的沉吟。  
  
“父亲，希望我能拯救你。”  
  
“王欣，你父亲跟我是同事，还是我的领导。”马龙提着鞭子挑起王欣的下巴。“他现在憔悴极了，整天以泪洗面，你怎么忍心让他这么大年纪还担惊受怕的呢？”  
  
“那你放了我啊！”王欣嘴角挂着血迹，依旧中气十足。  
  
“我就是来放你的。”马龙笑笑。“但是你要配合我啊，我其实就是想知道，那晚在招待所，你和许昕说了什么？”  
  
“我说了，你也不信。你总是问我干嘛？”  
  
“因为你没说实话。”马龙摸着他的头。“我给你说说我的想法如何？”  
  
王欣晃头甩开他的手，一言不发。  
  
“你给你们的队伍搞来一批药品，但是数量太大，送不出去了。于是你去请教了许昕，他给你出了主意，将药品挂去了黑市，让已经安排好的十四军的第三师买走，最后你们的队伍半路堵截的这支杂牌军，将药品抢走。”  
  
王欣低垂着眼睛，依旧没有抬头。但是他的手却死死攥了起来。  
  
“我猜的对吗？你那晚去找许昕，就是为了找他出主意。因为他是你的同党，这种事情，他经常在做。”  
  
“龙公子，你是不是特别喜欢编故事？我是王涛的儿子，需要用这么麻烦的手段？”王欣突然抬头看着他。“你恨许科长吧？一定扣黑锅给他。”  
  
马龙眨了眨眼睛。“你猜错了。他是我的师弟，我不会恨他，我只要抓住他而已，保证不会伤他性命。”  
  
“哈，那你抓他说吧。”王欣冷笑一声。“跟我有什么关系，有本事你让他坐这里，抓我听你胡说八道有什么意思。”  
  
“王公子还真是有气节啊。”马龙冷下脸来，将鞭子递给了旁边的特务。“我容易心软，这得交给你们了。”  
  
皮鞭抽打肉体的声音响起，王欣惨叫出声。  
  
夏露站在门外焦急的踱步，见马龙出来，赶紧迎过去。“怎么样了？”  
  
“嘴还是挺硬的。”马龙摇了摇头。“王涛来了没？”  
  
“刚才有特务汇报，他已经出门了。”夏露直跺脚。“看时间，半小时左右就会到。”  
  
“给他拦在外面。”马龙抬手看了一眼手表。“最后半个小时，下狠手拼一把。”  
  
“一定要审他是革命党吗？”夏露着急的问。“其实审他和许昕串通贪污也是可以的。”  
  
“贪污？这批药品明显就是王欣利用他老子名头给弄来的，往许昕头上推，站不住脚。”马龙扶着额头。“另外给那个尚坤偷偷放了，派人盯住他。”  
  
“为什么？”夏露震惊了。“他和许昕有过合作。”  
  
“这种人审是审不出来的。”马龙打开门，继续要去刑讯。“放了他，让他放松警惕，他会带着咱们找到更多的东西。”  
  
夏露沉吟半晌，点头离开了。  
  
“王欣。”马龙溜达回来。“你还真是个硬骨头，要不要试试别的？”  
  
旁边的特务拿过来一把竹签子。  
  
“你看你，一个护士，这手多重要啊？”马龙看了看竹签子。“这要是都插到指甲里，手可就废了。”  
  
王欣疼的一头汗，死死的咬着牙齿，压抑的呼吸着。  
  
马龙看着他脸色越来越苍白，抽出一根竹签，在眼前晃了晃。“你没有时间了，还是说吧，以你的身份，何必要造这份罪呢？许昕和你无亲无故，为了他何必呢？”  
  
突然王欣眼睛上翻，全身开始抽搐起来，牙关紧咬。  
  
马龙愣住了。  
  
“队长，这好像是癫痫！”旁边的特务赶紧过来说。  
  
“快叫医生！”马龙回头冲着外头喊。  
  
保健医飞速的拎着药箱过来。  
  
王欣此时已经被从刑架上放了下来，全身抽搐，意识完全没有，口中吐出白沫来。  
  
“队长，这确实是癫痫，这种病会分成三种发作期，看他这个样子，应该是中段的大发作了。”医生赶紧的跟马龙汇报。  
  
“我听不懂这些，你就告诉我，他是要送去医院，还是你能治疗。”马龙不耐烦的翻了个白眼。  
  
“队长，按理说是应该送去医院。”医生谨慎的说。  
  
“那还愣着干嘛！”马龙冲身边的特务喊。“还不赶紧给弄去。”  
  
“队长，队长。”医生赶紧给人拦下。“其实咱们这里正好有药。”  
  
马龙愤恨的瞪了他一眼。“那还不治！”  
  
医生赶紧放下医药箱，从里面拿出了一支针剂。“就是这个。”  
  
“快打。”马龙厌烦的抱胸站去了一旁。  
  
王欣的身体因为针剂的推入，逐渐的就停下了抽搐。  
  
他突然睁开了眼睛，那双大大的黑色瞳孔带着天真迷茫的雾气望向了那扇竖着铁栏的小窗。  
  
“天，亮了。”  
  
王涛带着自己的枪，冲进了督察大队的刑讯室。  
  
王欣就躺在冰冷的地板上。  
  
“我们也不知道。”督察大队的保健医跟在王涛的旁边。“发现他突然就抽搐，我们怀疑是癫痫发作，本来想送医院救治。但是我们自己有苯巴比妥。”  
  
王涛颤抖着跪了下去，伸手轻轻的抚上了王欣的脸，仿佛他刚刚出生时那样。  
  
保健医心头也是跟着一紧，马龙站在门外看了他一眼，示意他继续说。  
  
“我当时断定他应该是大发作，您也知道，小发作我还有时间送去医院，但是大发作，我怕耽误了，就给他注射了大剂量的苯巴比妥。”保健医哆嗦着说。“谁知道，这孩子居然对苯巴比妥过敏……”  
  
王涛搂住了王欣的头，亲吻着他的发旋。  
  
“这，真是意外。”马龙此时才慢慢的走过来。  
  
王涛突然身体一挺，人晕厥了过去。  
  



	67. Chapter 67

王欣的死在督察处里掀起了波澜。  
  
每个人都等着王涛一纸诉状将龙公子给踢回总部受审。  
  
只有刘国梁，他在家中的躺椅上冷冷的笑了。  
  
王涛身后是马俊峰，马俊峰现在的对头可是吴敬平。  
  
当初许昕让自己占了吴敬平的队伍，表面上确实是押错了宝，但是时间一长，就体现出许昕这小子分析的不错。  
  
马俊峰没有吴敬平的手段不说，更不如吴敬平心狠手辣。  
  
现在东北战局不好，三个月前还是大捷，现在已经变成了大劫了。且不说现在东北行营人心惶惶，就是上面也是坐立难安。  
  
谁来给这个局面当替罪羊？那就只能是督察处。再具体点，就是督察处主任王涛了。  
  
王涛现在就算是告去了南市那里，龙公子也不会有事，更何况除了秦志戬徒弟这层关系，他还是容公子的人。  
  
倒是这次，没能挖出许昕，刘国梁遗憾的摇了摇头。  
  
王涛一倒，自己官复原职就是分分钟的事情了，到时候许昕这个人一定要铲除掉。  
  
王皓也是得到了刘国梁即将要官复原职的消息，一个电话把许昕给找来了办公室。  
  
“目前来看，这算是个好事。”王皓拿了杯水递给许昕。“刘主任官复原职，你也就可以从招待所里出来了。”  
  
“消息确定吗？”许昕接过杯子。“王欣这事儿就算结了？还给王涛扒拉下去？”  
  
“国军战事不利，上面找顶死的，自然就怪罪是情报提供不利，督察处就背了黑锅，王涛成了替罪羊。他儿子的死，龙公子写的说明中怀疑是革命党，更是触了上面的底线。”王皓往沙发里一靠，他最近听了许昕的话，停了中药，气色倒是好点。“所以王涛被免职就是理所当然的。东北行营现在是内战焦灼的地方，总部不肯下来人，吴敬平自然就要启用刘国梁。”  
  
“听着也算是好事。”许昕叹了口气。“可怜了王欣那个小子，不明不白的。”  
  
王皓看了他一眼。“他保护你了。”  
  
许昕没有吱声。  
  
“上面把处理这件事的烂摊子扔给了我，我去看了审讯记录。”王皓用手撑着自己的下巴，目光深沉的看着许昕。“他们没有审出贪污的事情，我相信是你真的没参与。于是龙公子把方向订在了审革命党上。”  
  
“王欣始终也没说什么。”许昕平静的看着王皓。  
  
“他确实没说，但是后面发生的事情，我觉得他是故意的。”王皓闭上眼睛。“他是有癫痫病史，但都是轻度的小发作。听王涛说，他从未有过大发作。可听当时的医生描述，他应该是癫痫中段的大发作，我断定他是装的，希望以此能够去医院，结果人算不如天算，一般保健医都不配备的药品，那天却因为值班医生自己有癫痫，而给配备上了。王欣对这种药物过敏。”  
  
许昕错愕的看着王皓。“这也太巧合了吧！”  
  
“他要么就是自杀。”王皓惋惜的看着许昕。“要么就是运气不好。王涛那时候都开车快到了。”  
  
“王涛怎么样了？”许昕的喉结微微的颤动了一下。  
  
“人现在还在医院。”王皓想起了王涛那个样子。“大昕，说来你可能不信，我也会有为了别人哭的时候。”  
  
许昕看着王皓，张了张嘴，没能说出话来。  
  
“我也是要有孩子的人了。”王皓眼圈有些红了。“我现在多少能理解一点王涛的心情。你看着那个小生命在母亲的肚子里一点点长大，你会想很多，会想他以后长什么样子，会想他爱吃什么，爱玩什么，会成为一个什么样的人。作为父亲，我该怎样才能让他生活的好，等自己老了，看着他在身边陪着。”  
  
许昕有些颤抖。  
  
“王涛却都没有了。”王皓掏出手帕擦了擦眼泪。“我有时候想，干咱们这行的，不配有孩子，但谁不想有呢！”  
  
张继科已经可以下地走动了，他看着许昕惆怅的坐在窗子跟前。  
  
这个爱跟自己撒娇的大男孩，已经很久没有哭过了。  
  
“狗哥，他们每个人都说，许昕你非常重要，为了你，我们可以牺牲生命。”许昕没有回头，就看着窗外。张继科知道他在哭。  
  
“可是我不想他们牺牲，我不想任何人牺牲。为了我这不值得！”死死的攥紧拳头，许昕全身都在颤抖。  
  
张继科走了过来，从后面紧紧的抱住了他，一只手摸着他的脸颊，慢慢的捂上了他的眼睛。  
  
“没有人想牺牲，但是咱们每个人都怀揣着信仰，为了革命的胜利，可以牺牲生命。”张继科在他耳边轻轻的诉说着。“他们都是带着对革命胜利的信心直面死亡的。活下来的同志要将他们铭记于心，继续前行。”  
  
“狗哥，我真的能起到四条人命都比拟不了的作用吗！”许昕猛地转过身来，抓住张继科的胳膊。“我真的值这四条人命吗？”  
  
“如果有一天我落入敌人的手里。”张继科看着许昕。“我也会这么做。”  
  
许昕绝望的看着他的双眼。“我不想，也不许！”  
  
“大昕。”张继科抱住了他。“你对革命确实很重要，但是你对我来说，是最重要的。比信仰，比生命都要重要。”  
  
许昕趴在他的肩膀上放声大哭。  
  
张继科拍着他的后背，轻声的念着。  
  
我们拥有信仰，  
  
所以我们坦然面对死亡。  
  
死亡带不走我的希望，  
  
那是即将升起的太阳。  
  
我的爱人啊。  
  
不要悲伤，为我歌唱。  
  
刘国梁官复原职的文件正式下达，比王涛上任时快多了。  
  
可见东北形式之急切。  
  
刘国梁几乎是没有耽误，立即将马龙和许昕官复原职。  
  
“继科儿这个病还没好利索，但是电讯科长这个位置只能是他的，让他专心养病，好利索了就继续上任。”刘国梁这话是笑着冲许昕说的。  
  
马龙挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“陈玘现在是沈市站站长了。我就不好再给人家调回来了。”刘国梁看着王皓。“来了我也管不了啦，少将正职啦。”  
  
“他可乐意回来了。”王皓笑眯眯的看回去。“您只要说话，他一准回来。”  
  
“别，耽误前程，你们还年轻。”刘国梁笑着摆手。“不过情报科不能群龙无首，皓啊，你就兼着一起管了吧。”  
  
这份文件还通报了两件事。一是王涛办事不利的处理结果，并没有预期的停职，而是降为了主任科员，挂职在王皓的督察室。鉴于他目前人在医院，即便出院，他也不会来上班的这个情况，众人都心照不宣的当做不知道。  
  
二是张宇镇，他出人意料的辞职了。卖了沈市的全部产业，回老家去了。  
  
许昕听了听，没有表态，总务科从来就只有他，张宇镇来没来过，没人在意。  
  
众人开心的欢迎了刘国梁的上任，又听他啰嗦了半天东北形式不好。  
  
终于熬到了散会。  
  
刘国梁看了看始终没有什么态度的马龙，递了一个眼色。  
  
王皓用余光看到，不动声色的离开了。  
  
“我说皓啊。”陈玘搂着王皓躺在床上。“那大昕粘上毛都能上树，猴精猴精的，你操这心干嘛啊！”  
  
“我不是操他的心，我是在给咱们俩操心。”王皓皱着眉头。“刘国梁这次回来，暗地里见了龙公子，他要对付的人只能是咱们。”  
  
“啥意思？”陈玘有点懵。“那龙公子咬着牙要逮大昕，怎么还牵扯到咱们啊？”  
  
“你这个脑子。”王皓恨铁不成钢的推了推他的头。“许昕和咱们是唇亡齿寒的关系。按理说刘国梁也应该是站在利益最大的一边，但是他怎么会拉拢马龙呢？”  
  
“他会不会是不想要钱了？”陈玘想了想。“皓啊，算着日子，他也快要到了预备期了吧？”  
  
预备期，王皓沉思。级别不够的官员，只要一到五十岁，就会进入预备期，这期间最好是主动申请调离主要岗位，回去二线等候退休。  
  
东北现在这个形式，他就算是进入预备期也没有人会来接任的，他只能一直咬牙干到五十五岁退休。但是目前来看，与其等退休，不如预备期赶紧回去总部更为稳妥。也就是说，他真的可能被陈玘说中了。  
  
“你还真是难得说对了一次。”王皓扭头看着陈玘。“刘国梁这只老狐狸，他可能是想趁着东北形式还没有彻底崩盘，借预备期的机会回去总部了。”  
  
“那能让他回去啊？”陈玘眨了眨眼睛。“现在这里打的跟热窑似的，谁能替他啊？”  
  
“谁替那是没人知道的。但是刘国梁有个孔令辉在财政部，这人是有名的经济学教授，估计他那边有什么机会了。刘国梁大概就是想收了后顾之忧，踏实回后方享福去了。”  
  
“那你的意思。”陈玘坐起来。“他要联合龙公子给大昕办了？”  
  
王皓点点头。“现在能帮许昕就帮吧。他倒了，对咱们没好处。”  
  
马龙离开刘国梁的办公室，他们谈到很晚。  
  
刘国梁的目的明确，就是要办掉许昕。  
  
如果不是许昕和上面有各种利益往来，又没有什么明确的仇人，他估计都会派杀手去暗杀了。  
  
马龙的眼神暗了暗。“暗中多派点人手，给我盯住了许昕。凡和他接触的人，都要仔细的过筛。”  
  
“收到。”特务立正回答，又想了想。“那张科长呢？这俩现在老一起呆在医院。”  
  
马龙烦躁的白了他一眼。“既然俩人老在一起，除了监视许昕，也兼顾的保护一下张科长。”  
  
“是！”特务领命走了。  
  
夏露推门跑进来。“恭喜你官复原职啦。”  
  
马龙嘴角微微的扬起一点弧度。“这也是意料之中。”  
  
“那你答应我的事情呢？”夏露撅着嘴抱住马龙的腰。  
  
“我答应你的事情？”马龙一愣，猛然想起来自己答应官复原职之后要和夏露订婚。  
  
“你果然又骗我！”夏露见他怔住，心中一片怒火。“你到底当我是什么！”  
  
马龙知道这次是必须要给夏露一个交代。但是他不想让太多人知道自己和这个女人订了婚。  
  
和马龙的家世相比，夏露这个东北大财阀之女的身份，是入不了法眼的。但是现在两个人在同一条船上，非常时期，这船还翻不得。  
  
如果这是要和许昕订婚……  
  
马龙内心有些悲哀，他都不能举办一个仪式，还不能被任何人知道，他会带着许昕直接离开，去个小国家圈禁起来。  
  
除非许昕的爱给了他。  
  
“露露，咱们办的低调点，怎么样？”马龙收起情绪，微笑着捧起夏露哭泣的脸。“少叫点人？”  
  
夏露眼泪都没来得及收住，就被惊喜砸中了。“你同意订婚了？”  
  
“我说过，你是我要娶的女人。”马龙亲了亲她的脸蛋。“明天咱们就一起去选饭店。”  
  
夏露激动的抱住马龙。  
  
马龙则微微的环着她的肩膀，眼神望向自己办公桌上的台灯。  
  
许昕现在彻底和革命党断了联系。  
  
他不敢去王励勤的书店，马龙的人一直都在暗中跟着他。  
  
以前刘国梁放话要保许昕，马龙不敢轻易越雷池。  
  
如今王皓跟自己透了消息，刘国梁和马龙可能有所勾结。于是督察大队的人马则肆无忌惮的盯住了自己。  
  
许昕烦躁的叹了口气。  
  
唯一还能从侧面打探出点消息的尚坤则是被马龙放了出来，但是从西市的警察局给踢去了铁路西警察局。  
  
说是平级调动，铁路西那边有空缺。可明眼人马上就看出来了，西区虽然穷破一点，好歹也是市里的大地方。  
  
铁路西呢？辖区都是铁路沿线，人员复杂，又穷又破，经常有械斗发生。  
  
谁能乐意去这种地方当队长。  
  
许昕觉得自己就是茫茫大海中的一座孤岛，只能等着组织来联系自己。  
  
他把这个想法跟张继科说了。  
  
“那你也是一座双子岛。”张继科拉着他的手。“肩并肩在一起。”  
  
“那大海就是我们的家。”许昕和他额头相抵。“永远不分开。”  
  
当晚，张继科出院了。


	68. Chapter 68

许昕听了王皓的话，整天拍着主治医生的马屁，终于在今天傍晚，得到了明确答复。  
  
张继科可以出院了，以后每三个月来复查一次。  
  
这算是一段时间以来许昕最开心的事情了。  
  
“我住个院，可给你委屈坏了吧。”张继科看着许昕连行李都不要了，拉着他就要走，忍不住揶揄一句。  
  
“医院用过的东西不吉利。”许昕倒是不在乎。“咱们都买新的去。”  
  
张继科笑笑，拉上许昕的手。“回家还是回招待所？”  
  
“家还是算了。”许昕摇头。“我得给你藏招待所去，只要进了我招待所的门，你表哥就算是开着坦克来都白搭。”  
  
张继科瞅了他一眼。“确实得去招待所，我得好好在你三楼洗洗澡去。”  
  
马龙的订婚仪式大概用了半天就都选好了。  
  
女方家出钱，一样是铁路宾馆，但是选择了冷餐会，价格便宜，选菜还无比随意。  
  
夏露纠结的看着送来的菜单发愁。  
  
“龙，不能光是凉拌菜和点心啊？”  
  
马龙心思压根不在这上，他认真的看着自己抽屉里摆放的那支镯子。  
  
“龙！”夏露埋怨的喊了一声，马龙才抬起头来。“那你看着加点荤菜。主要请你的亲属，你说了算。”  
  
“龙，在铁路宾馆办这种冷餐会，是不是有点档次太低了？”夏露皱眉看着提供的服务项目。“铁路宾馆的西餐厅才是最合适的吧。”  
  
“露露，要节俭。”马龙抬头看着她。“咱们渗透计划的资金非常紧张了，我巴不得每一分钱都能用在刀刃上。”  
  
夏露自己家也确实给这个计划贴了不少资金了，再要出钱大概也该烦了。龙公子明明家世出众，唯独在花钱上却表现的一毛不拔。  
  
“那我简单加两个荤菜吧。”夏露叹了口气。“那礼服呢？”  
  
马龙头都不抬。他把镯子拿在手上，细细的摸索着。“你的裙子不是很多吗？挑一件就好了。”  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我的衣服都是西装，穿制服也行。”马龙笑了。“男人比较省事。”  
  
“龙。”夏露终于忍不住了。“那戒指呢？你不会是打算，依旧从我的首饰盒里随便拿一枚就好吧？”  
  
“不行吗？”马龙抬头看着她，发现夏露表情严肃。“那就去买吧。”  
  
夏露可算是听见铁公鸡放了话。“那咱们现在就去？”  
  
“好。”马龙放下了镯子，锁上抽屉。“买你那枚就好。”  
  
夏露无语的看着他起身去穿衣服。“龙，那是订婚的戒指，不用带钻石，不会很贵，但是，必须是两枚。”  
  
马龙拿衣服的手一顿。“好好好。咱们这就去挑。”  
  
阎森一挑布帘进了后台，在热热闹闹的后台角落里，王励勤正守着一盏风灯看书。  
  
他高高大大的，比阎森要高出很多，也壮实一些。  
  
此时他却缩在低矮的桌子跟前，看到阎森过来，展开了笑容。  
  
阎森有些辛酸，他应该在更好的环境里工作，这该死的世道。  
  
“你来啦。”王励勤看了看阎森的表情，知道这个老搭档又遇到难事了。“说说，怎么样？”  
  
“不怎么样。”阎森叹气。“依旧是滴水不漏，尚坤那里咱们还好说，他算是釜底抽薪，主动调去了铁西。龙公子派来监视的人，强龙难压地头蛇。现在已经逐步的联系上了。许昕和张继科简直了，那龙公子就差拿个碗给他们扣进去了！”  
  
王励勤听着也是皱眉头。“招待所呢？咱们的同志能联系上吗？”  
  
“没戏。”阎森摇头。“之前咱们在招待所的同志在装修改建之后发现龙公子有安插人员进来，现在全力在监视对方，不敢轻易给许昕传递信息。”  
  
王励勤点点头。“督察处不是还有咱们两名同志？”  
  
“他们还真可以，但是许昕不来上班啊！”阎森狠狠的一拍桌子。“这小子之前停职在招待所里猫着，现在官复原职了，他居然还不来上班！”  
  
“那你急什么？”王励勤一口气松了下来。“难道是你找他有事？”  
  
“我找他真是没事！”阎森瞪着眼睛撅着嘴。“是刘国梁要找他的事儿！”  
  
“有新情况了？”王励勤认真起来。“这只老狐狸又打算做什么？”  
  
“咱们在党通局二部的同志传来消息，说他们现在开始暗地搜集许昕经济上的各种情报。”阎森摸了把头。“照这个意思，是刘国梁利用自己的关系，想要下了许昕。”  
  
王励勤表情严肃的想了想。“王欣同志牺牲以来，督察处的动作越来越明显，看来敌人是要沉不住气了。”  
  
“那现在怎么办？”  
  
“告诉督察处的同志，随时留心动向，找到机会联系许昕，如果有必要就将他撤离。”王励勤拍板。  
  
“这就撤离？”阎森有点不甘心。“咱们的物资，还非常需要他提供。”  
  
“首长之前就已经下了命令。”王励勤拍了拍阎森的手。“要保护好许昕同志，保人不保财。”  
  
“也是。”阎森点了点头。“新中国的经济需要他这样的人才。”  
  
“张继科同志也一样。”王励勤笑了。“这俩是绑定的。”  
  
而被组织绑定了的两个人，已经在招待所里猫了两天了。  
  
张继科一到套间，就开始报复性的把在医院窝着的种种怨气都发泄在了招待所的各种设施上。  
  
先冲上三楼豪华洗浴去泡澡，恨不得蜕下一层皮，又跑去自助餐厅各种吃。  
  
最终这么折腾了两天，张继科才终于往床上一躺，看着许昕说，你答应我什么了？别假装忘了啊。  
  
许昕这个气啊，您老真是应了夫子的老话，温饱思淫欲。  
  
张继科一个翻身坐起来，盘着腿，一副大爷的样子。“大昕，我想你想了好久了。”  
  
许昕看了看他黝黑的大腿。“我的哥，打你回来那天我就准备好了，心里设防做了两天，结果您是吃了睡，睡了吃。我这口气才松下来，你就要睡我啊！”  
  
张继科哈哈倒回床里笑了。“那不做了行吗？”  
  
许昕嘟着嘴不高兴。“不行。既然都说要做，我也勉为其难的配合你一下吧。”  
  
张继科仰头看着他嘟起来的嘴唇，红润饱满。“大昕，我想吃了你。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼，自己主动去锁好门。“想吃就赶紧脱衣服。”  
  
“你帮我脱。”张继科躺着一动不动。  
  
许昕看着他那个赖皮的样子，人突然往床上一扑，压在了张继科的身上。“狗哥，你要是累了，我伺候你吧。”  
  
张继科一把捏住他的脸。“你是得伺候我。”说完一嘴就吻了上去。  
  
这个吻带着急切，一点都不像张继科表现出来的懒洋洋，满满的霸道。  
  
许昕赶紧的张开嘴，让他舌头进来搅和自己。  
  
“狗哥，狗哥。”呼吸逐渐就浓重了。刚才嘻笑怒骂的气氛消失无踪，只留下粘稠的情欲。  
  
张继科的舌头毫无阻力的进去尽情的画地盘，直到许昕的小舌头轻轻的勾住他，纠缠的抵在一起。  
  
一吻结束，唾液在两人唇舌之间滴下。  
  
许昕急促的喘息着，想不起来合上嘴，粉红色的小舌头微微伸出来。  
  
张继科看着，又将嘴巴凑过去，吸住了。  
  
这下嘴堵住，也不用去纠结谁来脱衣服这件事了，都是一身浴衣似的起居服，纠缠了没两下，已经就散乱了。  
  
许昕手也没闲着，直接就伸到了张继科衣服里面，磨蹭着他的胸膛。“科，继科儿。”  
  
“别急。”张继科一使劲，将两人翻了个身。“你有没有想着我做过？”  
  
“啊？”许昕反应过来，人已经被压在身下，还被问了这样的问题。  
  
“有没有过？”张继科那双眼睛跟灯泡似的在照他了。  
  
“有。”许昕咬牙。“经常有，行了吧。”  
  
张继科嘿嘿的笑了。“我每次都是想你，想着你会怎么反应，会怎么叫出来，会不会高潮的时候哭出来……”  
  
“你……流氓。”许昕伸手推他的胸口。“我才没这么想过。”  
  
“我会这么想。”张继科解开衣服丢去一边。“我有时候，光想着你会叫着我的名字自慰都激动的不行。”  
  
许昕伸手抚摸着他结实的胸膛，色情的捏了一下深色的乳珠。“那你现在还忍着干嘛？”  
  
“忍着看你怎么伺候我。”张继科笑了。  
  
许昕撑起身体，主动的抱住了他，白皙柔软的长腿在他的下身轻轻的摩擦着。“继科儿，你摸摸我。”  
  
张继科觉得自己那根黄瓜被这条大白腿蹭的都快要去皮上案板了，要是这么便宜了他，自己白就忍了这么多年。  
  
一把拉开许昕还缠在身上的浴衣，将那条大腿往自己腰间一挂，附身就贴了上去。  
  
“你可真是磨人。”张继科嘴上不停的啃咬着许昕的脖子，舌头在喉结上画着圈。  
  
许昕则是仰起头，配合的向上贴近他，由着他探索自己的敏感点。  
  
胸口被吸住的时候，许昕终于忍不住，开始叫出声来。“继科儿，继科儿，还要……”  
  
张继科觉得自己下身又硬了一个号。  
  
之后好像打开了新世界的大门一样，许昕的叫声柔软又淫荡，开始随着喘息时不时的发出。  
  
一个字总结就是浪。  
  
不用别人再教，那双大长腿就自己主动的攀上了张继科的腰，两只眼睛雾蒙蒙的看着。  
  
张继科心里骂街，这是不给人活路了，实在是忍不了，双手抓住了许昕的臀瓣，揉搓着，向着后穴去了。  
  
这个小洞现在紧密的合着，许昕身体突然就绷住了，有感情支撑的性事会更加的交融。但是最后关键的时候，阴影还是会冒出来。  
  
“大昕，你叫我的名字吧。”张继科的手指轻轻的抵住那里，他感受到许昕在颤抖。“叫着我的名字。”  
  
“继科儿。”许昕深吸了一口气，轻轻的叫出来。  
  
“我在。”张继科柔和的按摩着。  
  
“继科儿。”  
  
“我在。”  
  
“继科儿！”许昕突然眼圈就红了，眼泪存满了眼窝。  
  
“我在。”张继科俯下身吻着他。“我在，我在，我永远都会在。”  
  
“继科儿。”许昕眼泪收住。“我爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
张继科探入一根手指，轻轻的转动着，手指在里面弯曲着。  
  
“你等等。”许昕伸手去够床头柜，张继科看着他从抽屉里拿出一瓶东西。“用这个。”  
  
“你什么时候准备的？”张继科挑眉接过，发现是一瓶进口的硅霜油。  
  
“打你住进来就准备了。”许昕委屈的看着他。“咱们不是一直也没机会用嘛。”  
  
“我都给你用了。”  
  
张继科打开盖子，先在手上抹了一些，手指的扩张变得顺利很多。  
  
当增加到三根手指的时候，许昕哼唧的声音柔媚了许多，小兄弟也微微的勃起。  
  
书里说的某一个敏感点，始终也没有出现，许昕觉得自己哪儿都是敏感的，他想接受张继科。  
  
终于，张继科的阴茎一点点的挤入了许昕的身体里。  
  
许昕张开嘴拼命的呼吸着，尽了最大的努力让自己放松下来，小许昕吓得又软趴趴的躲回了草丛里。  
  
张继科咬牙忍住那种紧致的吮吸，疼痛一点点的下去，那种想要动一动的感觉格外强烈。  
  
但是许昕明显还是很疼。  
  
“大昕。”张继科的汗珠子吧嗒吧嗒掉下来。“你真好看。”  
  
许昕身体微微的颤抖。“继科儿，疼……”  
  
张继科心里跟着也是一疼，男人做爱往往不是一次两次就能适应的，他又是最怕疼的，自己这么心急干嘛！  
  
“没事，咱不做了。”  
  
许昕一瞪眼。“不行！”  
  
张继科忍不住笑了。“这么想要？”  
  
“已经都这样的，不糟二茬罪。”许昕逐渐的适应了那种疼痛。“等一分钟，再等一分钟。”  
  
张继科弯下腰，虔诚的亲吻着许昕。“大昕，我能等你一辈子。”  
  
许昕身体猛地一颤，两人连接的地方逐渐的开始酥麻。“继科儿，来吧。”  
  
仿佛是等了太久了，张继科一确定许昕能承受，就毫不犹豫的开始动作。  
  
这简直就是世间最激烈的幸福，许昕完全沉浸在其中。  
  
腰被窝着，身后那个小洞随着动作不停的缩放着，双腿被张继科架在了肩膀上。  
  
全身有感觉的地方，就是后穴潮涌般的快感，还有前面总也不能到达的高潮。  
  
“继科儿，继科儿……”许昕忍不住的伸手去摸自己的阴茎。  
  
张继科却一把拍掉他的手，将他两手按在床上。  
  
“大昕，你甭想自己去。”张继科加快自己的速度。  
  
“不够，继科儿……”许昕呜咽出声。  
  
听着他的声音，张继科更加凶狠的整根抽出又全部没入，囊袋拍打着臀瓣。  
  
时间好像停止了，又好像没有，肉体淫靡的碰撞着，声音清晰。  
  
许昕瞪大眼睛，全身绷紧，嘴里急切的念着，继科儿，继科儿。  
  
突然一股白浊喷出，许昕全身颤抖着，发出短促的尖叫。  
  
后穴的小口死死的咬住了张继科，肠肉瞬间紧密的挤压住一直肆虐的阴茎，顶端仿佛有一只小舌头轻轻一舔，然后猛地吸住。  
  
张继科也全身绷直，脑子没有任何的东西，灵魂仿佛都倾泻而出，眼中只有许昕沉浸在高潮中的样子。  
  
释放来的太过猛烈，微凉的精液喷在肠道里，许昕双眼直愣，哆嗦着喘息，自己的顶端的小洞依旧酥麻着一挺一挺的，想要再出来些什么。  
  
张继科缓缓的压在了身上，带着一种满足感。  
  
翌日，张继科搀扶着许昕走到卫生间里。  
  
“狗哥，你还是人吗？”许昕双手撑着面池，看着镜子里自己的黑眼圈。“你就是禽兽。”  
  
张继科看他弯腰翘着屁股照镜子，不动声色的从后面扶住他。“刷牙吧。”  
  
“你说你昨天给我这老腰压的跟练体操似的。”许昕拿起漱口杯子，低下头接水。“今天还逼着我去上班，没人性啊。”  
  
张继科看着他彻底含住了水，准备刷牙，突然一伸手探进了许昕的睡裤里。  
  
一根手指热情的抵住那个小穴，毫不客气的就顶了进去。  
  
许昕惊叫着夹紧了臀瓣。“你还想？”  
  
张继科整个人贴上来。“我就试试看你这个小嘴是不是还张着。”  
  
“你越捅它越张着。”许昕白了他一眼，身体敏感的不行，腿酸软着。  
  
“那正好。”张继科一把拉下自己的睡裤。“我的也站着呢，给你喂点儿早点。”  
  
等许昕能清醒过来，还上什么班，天都黑了。  
  
张继科和自己是什么地方都给做透了。  
  
被推在浴室里，在卫生间里，在沙发上，被抵在门上，压在茶几上。  
  
整整一天，闲下来就是腻在一块，连在一起，后穴总会顺着大腿流出白浊来，浴室都已经懒得去了，就干在身上，反正一会儿还是要流出来。  
  
这样的日子，要是能地老天荒该多好。  
  
一只手又开始揉他的腰，时不时的还去捏他软软的小肚子。  
  
“你要是个女孩，估计这会儿都怀了我的孩子了。”张继科在他耳边吹气。  
  
许昕自然的屈起一条腿抱住，下面的小嘴被两根手指按压着探入。  
  
很快那磨人的东西就又伸了进来。  
  
“你就没个够？”许昕微微喘息着。  
  
“我忍这么多年了，凭什么要够。”张继科从后面抱上来。“等会儿我要你坐上面自己动。”  
  
“继科儿，我真没这个技术，啊……你轻点儿，那是肉的。”许昕逐渐又被拉入情欲之中。  
  
电话铃声却在此时响起。  
  
张继科不肯出来，就留在里面画着圈。  
  
许昕咬牙回手掐了他一把，接起了电话。  
  
“许科长？”熟悉的女声传来。  
  
许昕后穴猛地一缩，张继科呼吸瞬间急促了一下。  
  
“夏小姐啊。”许昕扭了扭屁股，让张继科出来，结果张继科趴了过来，压在了许昕的身上，跟着一起听。  
  
“许科长，都晚上了还要打扰你。”夏露甜甜的跟他客套。“但是实在是有大事向你汇报。”  
  
“夏小姐您太客气了。”许昕扭来扭去，想晃开张继科，总也不行。“有什么吩咐您尽管说。”  
  
张继科撇了撇嘴。  
  
“邀请您在后天傍晚七点莅临铁路宾馆。”电话那边夏露愉快的笑了几声。“参加我和龙公子的订婚典礼。”  
  



	69. Chapter 69

张继科揽住许昕，溜达到了铁路宾馆二楼小厅。  
  
上楼的时候，许昕的腿都直打软。  
  
这一旦食髓知味，就更加的没有节制了，以往觉得打死也不会做的事情，这几天也是没羞没臊的做了一个够。  
  
张继科暗地里撑住他的腰，陪着他上来。  
  
“你表哥，这是想订婚？”许昕看着那个小厅，非常的诧异。  
  
“他大概压根不想让人知道吧。”张继科无所谓的把手往许昕臂弯里一挂。  
  
“不想娶人家，还惦记用人家，你表哥哈。”许昕撇嘴。  
  
“那也是你师兄。”张继科觉得不能光自己跌份，得拉上许昕一起跌。  
  
夏露穿了一身粉嫩的旗袍，围着白色的狐狸围领，上面还坠着一枚璀璨的胸针。  
  
她人本来就是俏丽，此时因为好心情，更是容光焕发。  
  
“夏小姐，恭喜恭喜。”许昕拉着张继科走上前来。“今天看上去格外漂亮啊。”  
  
夏露笑着给许昕拿了酒杯。“谢谢许科长，你怎么才来啊，我一直等着你给我帮帮忙呢。”  
  
“他可没功夫帮你忙，他自己都忙不过来。”张继科却插了句话。“我现在也该叫你声嫂子了。”  
  
见到张继科，夏露没来由的觉得自己多少还是有优越感的，自己终于还是将马龙给抢到了手里。“哎呀，你这么一叫，我都不好意思了。”  
  
“这有什么不好意思。”许昕笑呵呵的用肩膀一撞张继科。“我也得叫嫂子了吧。”  
  
夏露看了看许昕，又瞧了瞧张继科，俩人之间的气氛有点变化，却又说不出什么变化来，总之就是觉得更加亲密了，难道……  
  
“你得叫师嫂，那是你师兄。”张继科却白了许昕一眼。“我表哥你可不容易沾亲。”  
  
“对对对。”许昕点点头。“高攀不上。”  
  
夏露看着他们一唱一和的。“这应该是我高攀了你许科长家的师兄才对。”  
  
“我表哥呢？”张继科看见夏露就觉得别扭，拿起一个酒杯。“我给他敬酒去。”  
  
马龙正端着一个盘子挑点心吃。  
  
张继科从身后一拍他肩膀。“让你媳妇接待宾客，你自己跑个犄角旮旯得吃得喝，合适吗？”  
  
马龙头都没回。“来的都是她的亲戚，她不接待，我也不认识啊。”  
  
“你到底怎么想的？”张继科伸手将马龙盘子里的小包子拿了一个搁嘴里。“这是订婚？督察处开年会都比这个豪华吧。也不怕折了你马家的门面。”  
  
抬眼看了看张继科。“我什么心思，你不懂？”  
  
“那我刚才那声嫂子还是叫早了。”张继科嚼着包子。“这都是什么吃的，太难吃了。”  
  
“督察处都谁来了？”马龙低头又挑了点冷拼放到盘子里。  
  
“你都叫谁了？”张继科震惊的看着马龙。“你不会都没叫人吧。”  
  
“我就让夏露通知了你和许昕，她可能还会通知陈玘和王皓，老师来不来的，我也不知道。”马龙淡定的回过身，看着满屋宾客。“许昕呢？”  
  
“在那边和夏露说话呢。”张继科冲着那边一指。  
  
许昕今天穿的灰色呢子正装，专门配搭了一个金丝边的眼镜，头发梳理的一丝不苟，看上去非常正式。  
  
马龙盯着他看了半天。“你跟他住一起了？”  
  
“我跟他睡一起了。”张继科端着盘子继续的吃。  
  
果然，马龙心里猛的一阵疼痛。  
  
许昕如今举手投足之间，都带着一种柔和绵软的气氛，散发出来的尽是魅惑的气息。这是被人尽情疼爱过的样子。  
  
“继科儿。”马龙目不转睛的看着许昕。“你上他的时候，就没有想过那是我的东西吗？”  
  
“我只知道，他爱我，我也爱他。”张继科站直了身体看着马龙。  
  
“但他是我的。”马龙也回头看向他。“他身上每一寸皮肤都有我的标记，你吃下去的时候，不觉得对不起我吗？”  
  
“没觉得。”张继科坦然的笑了。“他是人，心里只有我，其他的我不在乎，他也不在乎。”  
  
“我在乎。”马龙死死的盯着张继科。“你是我的表弟，他以后会是你的表嫂。”  
  
“表哥。”张继科眼中透出了坚决。“你放过他吧。”  
  
“我已经得到过他了。”马龙神情阴狠。“就别想我再放手。”  
  
许昕和夏露寒暄着，俩人先是客客气气，后来就开始品评起来，从酒的档次不够，聊到了菜的种类不够，又扯到自家招待所新来的几个川菜厨子特别好，最后终于还忍不住吐槽。“你说他龙公子和你这么个大家闺秀订婚，这排场也太凑合了吧。人还请了这么少。”  
  
夏露在这件事上也是不满，但是她明白不能跟许昕多说。“现在国军形势不好，咱们太铺张了会被揪住把柄的。”  
  
“那去我招待所啊。”许昕拿着酒杯往四处一比划。“看看这墙，都不给统一包个红布，贴上个喜字。”  
  
夏露尴尬的笑了笑。“许科长，这不是时间紧嘛，招待所预约可难。”  
  
“给我打电话有这么难吗？”许昕一瞪眼。“我得说说他去，以往的恩怨先放下，这订婚挺大一事儿，你看看他这给办的。”  
  
“你又跟着胡说八道什么呐？”正在此时，王皓挽着陈玘来了。  
  
“皓哥，玘哥。”许昕赶紧打招呼。  
  
“恭喜夏小姐和龙公子啊。”陈玘大咧咧的递上了贺礼。  
  
夏露赶紧感谢。  
  
“大昕，你这是跟夏小姐聊什么呢？”王皓则笑眯眯的拉住许昕。  
  
“皓哥你看看，这婚事办的。”许昕撇嘴。“这可是咱督察处娶媳妇，瞧瞧这给节约的。”  
  
“你当人家是你啊？”王皓点了点他的额头。“就知道摆排场。”  
  
正说着，马龙举着酒杯也过来了，张继科跟在身后。  
  
“王督察，陈站长。”马龙往夏露身边一站。“感谢你们百忙之中来参加我的订婚礼，吃好喝好。”  
  
许昕见到马龙，这嘴就不能停了。“我说龙公子，你这订婚礼不行啊，瞧瞧这个凑合。”  
  
王皓皱着眉头推了他一把。“人家订婚，你说什么不行？”  
  
“皓哥，这真不行，咱们督察处都没几个人知道。”许昕大包大揽的一挥手。“干脆，龙公子，我给你再办一个！”  
  
几个人都无语翻了个白眼。  
  
“哎，你们别这表情。”许昕摆了摆手。“这是订婚，总要结婚的啊。结婚这事儿我给你办。”  
  
王皓都乐了。“结婚这样的大事儿，你给办，那算什么啊。”  
  
“皓哥，不用别的啊，就去我招待所，我回头再请几个米国回来的蛋糕师傅。那才叫吃好喝好呢！”  
  
马龙一直没吱声的听着他胡说八道，终于看他歇了口气。“那以后的婚礼，就拜托给许科长了。”  
  
许昕没想到马龙还真答应了。“放心，包你满意。”  
  
马龙高深莫测的冲着许昕笑了。  
  
樊振东在督察处楼下看到了许昕的车，刚想过去和棒槌打个招呼。  
  
突然几个穿着武警制服的人将他一把推开，径直奔车过去了。  
  
樊振东赶紧小跑着回去楼里报信，却在门口和刘国梁撞了个正着。“主任，刚才……”  
  
“你是总务科的吧？赶紧回去上班，这都几点了？”刘国梁当他是迟到。  
  
樊振东眼睛转了转，赶紧点头哈腰的进去了。  
  
他虽然是总务科的人，但是和棒槌一样，都是陈玘身边分来的，现在这个情况……小胖偷摸的拿起电话给督察室打了过去。  
  
许昕横在办公室的大沙发里补觉，最近生意上事儿少，王皓和陈玘也是忙着给孩子准备东西，刘国梁从来都是甩手掌柜，龙公子新订婚，还没能出来闹。  
  
这刚一上班，突然发现没组织的物资任务，没督察处的赚钱任务，自己真是滋润的不行。  
  
迷迷瞪瞪的正要睡着，电话就响了。  
  
昨晚又是胡天胡地一番，许昕扶着腰爬起来，今晚张继科不管怎么折腾，自己是决计不能再让他得逞了。  
  
“喂？”许昕皱着眉头拿起电话。  
  
“大昕，你马上来我家一趟。”王皓的声音传来，随即挂断了电话。  
  
许昕一愣，顾不得多想，抄起衣服出门奔向自己的汽车。  
  
樊振东坐在驾驶席上。  
  
“许科长！”小胖子是焦急的扭头看着他。“快上车吧。”  
  
“小胖？你怎么在我车上？”许昕也挺震惊。“库里是没车了？还是没油了？你都追我车上要来了？”  
  
“哥，您就赶紧的吧。”樊振东发动汽车。“是陈老大让我给你送他家去。”  
  
“到底出什么事儿了？”  
  
小胖一边开车，一边念叨。“具体的我也不知道，今天上午棒槌哥被二部的人给带走了。刘主任明明看到，却没拦着。”  
  
许昕心中一凛。  
  
王皓正在房间里摆弄着婴儿的衣服，他的孩子快要来了。医生通知他这一个月左右时间，早点把小孩用的东西准备好，学习学习怎么用，随时准备着。  
  
许昕进门时，他还抱着个娃娃在摆弄姿势。  
  
“皓哥，你抱着个假的也没手感，这个不会动。”许昕心急火燎的看着他。  
  
“会动的下个月就快来了，我得适应一下。”王皓示意他坐下。“棒槌的事情知道了？”  
  
“对。”许昕谨慎的看着王皓。“党通局干的。”  
  
“党通局是谁的关系？”  
  
“是……”许昕吸了口气。“老师。”  
  
王皓冷哼了一声。“这只老狐狸是吃饱了，打算跑了。”  
  
“他跑他的，拿我下手干嘛？”许昕一拍桌子。“棒槌知道的不多，但是也够我喝一壶的！”  
  
“我这次叫你来，就是告诉你，棒槌铁定守不住，会把该说的不该说的都抖落出来。”王皓垂着眼睛。“刘国梁已经暗地放出话来，没人能救你。”  
  
“他这是图什么！”许昕恼怒的一瞪眼。  
  
“预备期。”王皓挑了挑眉毛。“他这两年就到预备期了，所谓墙倒众人推，哪个军统的官员都会有这一天，衰老，没职没权，政敌只要抓住把柄，就能要了他的命。”  
  
“他觉得我会出卖他？”许昕不可思议的看着王皓。  
  
“他不是觉得你会出卖他，他是觉得迟早会有人抓到你。”王皓终于把和陈玘分析出来的结论说出来。“目前东北战局不好，总部不会频繁的再动人，没人肯来了。但是只要东北失守，这个责任就会扣下去，督察处首当其冲，刘国梁的最大问题就是用了你。通革也好，贪污也罢。都是经你的手。”  
  
“所以他抓棒槌，因为棒槌只知道一点儿咱们生意上的事！”许昕恨恨的咬牙。“他也怕别人知道我有通革嫌疑。”  
  
“这次哥帮不上你，党通局和咱们不是一个路子。”王皓起身，走到窗台边。“你那边的人，是不是能给你出出力？撤离也好。”  
  
“皓哥，其实也没那么复杂。”许昕叹了口气。“你觉得我没留着点东西防备吗？”  
  
王励勤和阎森相互薅着脖领子，被铁西警察局的人一路给拽到了里面。  
  
“我告诉你，别以为你高就了不起，老子一样打的你满地找牙。”阎森矮一些，抓的王励勤只能弯着点儿腰。  
  
“你这个人不讲理。”王励勤也拉着阎森前心的衣服。“我不买你的东西怎么了？还强买强卖啊！”  
  
尚坤正好从办公室走了出来。  
  
俩人骂骂咧咧的从他身边过去，撞了一下。  
  
“这怎么回事？”尚坤一皱眉头。“哪儿来的？”  
  
“队长。”负责的警察赶紧过来一敬礼。“这俩人当街打架，自己找到咱们局里要个说法。”  
  
“当我这里是闹市口大街啊！”尚坤一瞪眼。“给轰出去！”  
  
几个警察一拥而上，把王励勤和阎森给推了出去。  
  
尚坤看着门口还在骂街的两个人。“你们都看热闹是吧！”  
  
几个警察赶紧跑回工作岗位，尚坤四处溜达了一圈，走回了自己的办公室。  
  
口袋里多出一张纸条。  
  
喜乐班。  
  
夏露推开了马龙办公室的门。  
  
“龙？”  
  
马龙人没有在，外套和公文包放在了桌子上。  
  
夏露谨慎的走到桌前，伸手去拉抽屉。  
  
这是她的心病，自从马龙从许昕手里得到了那只金镯子，就如同着了魔一样，经常会拿出来摩挲把玩，她连碰触的机会都没有。  
  
不过是一支金镯子，却好像是蓝胡子的秘密一样吸引着夏露。  
  
抽屉锁着，夏露留心听了听，确定没人过来。她小心的拿起马龙的外套，仔细的找了找，没有钥匙。  
  
又拿起公文包，翻找了一下，一串钥匙总算是出现了。  
  
夏露赶紧拿起来一把一把的试。  
  
最先打开的，是左边的抽屉，里面就是马龙的常规文件，和一个黑色封皮的硬皮本。  
  
这是什么？夏露伸手拿起来一掂量，还挺沉。  
  
打开一看，居然是一个集币册，里面的小隔断里，各种国家的硬币都有。  
  
“他居然喜欢这个。”夏露笑了，马龙居然也有这么孩子气的收集爱好。  
  
锁上抽屉，她抓着钥匙又去开右边。  
  
突然楼道里的脚步声响起。  
  
她飞速的将钥匙放回了包内，转身走向沙发。  
  
马龙随后推门进来，一脸的焦急。“露露，你在这里啊。”  
  
“对，我来找你下班。”夏露笑了笑。“来的时候你没在，我就说等等你。”  
  
马龙快步走到跟前，俯身亲了亲她的脸。“我还有点事情，今晚赶不上吃饭了，你先回去吧。”  
  
“是因为许昕那个碎催被抓了？”夏露好心情的问马龙。“我得到消息是上午党通局下的手。”  
  
“没错，目前还在审，我要去找老师，看看能不能加入进去。”马龙伸手摸了摸她的头发。“你先回家吧，晚了不安全。”  
  
夏露只好起身离开。  
  
看着她的身影彻底消失，马龙低头看了眼公文包，锁扣上自己画上去的痕迹消失了，夏露动过。  
  
“女人。”马龙冷哼一声，伸手从裤兜里拿出钥匙，打开了抽屉。  
  
那枚金镯子被妥善的放在一个柔软的红绒布袋里。  
  
马龙摸着镯子，里面他自己镌刻的字带着凹凸不平的痕迹，轻轻的划着他的指肚。  
  
党通局，吃人不吐骨头啊。  
  
晚上七点半，喜乐班准时开戏，尚坤和王励勤一人端着一碗面条坐在后台的角落里吃着。  
  
尚坤拎了半只鸡挑帘子进来。“出大事了？”  
  
“恩。”王励勤点头。“是许昕同志。”  
  
“我听说了一些。”尚坤把鸡放下。“一起吃点吧。”  
  
“我还有酒！”阎森放下面碗，起身从乱七八糟的道具箱子后面拿出个酒瓶。  
  
“咱们在督察处的同志传回了消息，刘国梁确实是要下了许昕，他知道从督察处内部想撼动许昕是没有可能的，于是他依靠个人关系，打算让党通局查。”王励勤接过阎森递过来的酒杯。“党通局那边也有消息，说是抓了许昕的左膀右臂，但是目前这个人还没招出什么实质的问题。”  
  
“我这边的风声是刘国梁放话说许昕必死无疑。王皓和陈玘没有动作。”尚坤也接过酒杯，抿了一口。“倒是这次龙公子比较奇怪，并没有去落井下石，持观望态度。”  
  
“龙公子还在盯着你？”阎森插话问。  
  
“他倒是想盯住我呢。”尚坤笑了。“铁西是我长大的地盘，这个区虽然鱼龙混杂，却非常排外，陌生人只要进来，不出一天就能被赶出去。”  
  
“那你也要小心点。”阎森严肃的看着他。“我们不能再有王欣同志这样的事情发生了。”  
  
提起王欣，三个人都沉默了。  
  
半晌，王励勤举杯。“为王欣同志干一杯。”  
  
“好，干一杯。”  
  
“干一杯！”  
  
三人眼中含着热泪，一饮而尽。  
  
“他的父亲王涛。”尚坤红着眼圈。“以后组织能放他一条生路吗？”  
  
“这是王欣同志的希望。”王励勤点点头。“组织上已经批准了，保护革命烈士家属。咱们不能让悲剧再发生，组织决定，伺机撤离许昕同志。”  
  
“现在许昕同志被龙公子的人紧紧的盯着，还多了党通局的人。”阎森发愁。  
  
“是时候来搞搞学生运动了。”王励勤眼神坚定。“让学生们去游行，反内战，要吃饭。趁着督察处平复学潮的时候，咱们撤离许昕同志。”  
  
尚坤想了想。“只能这么办了。”  
  
“告诉几个学委。”阎森点了点桌子。“一定要保证学生们的安全。”  
  
“放心吧。”尚坤笑了笑。“有我和咱们局里的同志盯着呢。”  
  
张继科看着许昕从银行回来。“怎么样？”  
  
“必须没问题。”许昕笑着把大衣脱下来。“我早就把所有刘国梁经我手走的银行单据，都拍照留念了，一直存在银行的保险柜里。”  
  
张继科走过去抱住他。“党通局那边，马龙今天传来消息，他想加入进去。”  
  
“他想干嘛？”许昕皱眉头。“打算一起给我推了。”  
  
“就我的了解，他大概是想把棒槌给杀了吧。”张继科笑笑。“其实棒槌没有招供出什么有用的，但是只要他在党通局关着，督察处就会孤立你，刘国梁就能对你下手。”  
  
“所以棒槌一死，我就轻松了。”许昕想了想。“马龙他真的不想我死？”  
  
“他不想你死，但也不会放了你。”张继科意味深长的总结。“你知道，他对你还是有感情的。”  
  
“不管怎么说。”许昕叹了口气。“他没想我死就不错了。”  
  
张继科安抚的拍了拍他的背。“王皓怎么说？”  
  
“嘿嘿。”许昕笑了笑。“他真是狐狸精，下个月开始，你就跟我一起吃糠咽菜吧。”  
  
“又停工资？”张继科噗嗤一下乐了。“你都不换新鲜的。”  
  
“不停，就是把一直发的美元，换成通用币。”许昕挤了挤眼。“你刘国梁吃饱了想跑，还多少没吃到的呢，看你怎么收拾。”  
  



	70. Chapter 70

沈市的街头，如同春雨过后的竹林一般，涌现出了大批的学生，就像是土地里孕育出来的笋尖，淤泥中挺立伸展的新荷。  
  
他们高举着牌子，成群结队的喊着口号。  
  
“反对内战！还我和平！增加口粮！保护民生！”  
  
市区里的主干道都被满满当当的占领了。  
  
人群中夹杂着阎森，他看着满街稚嫩的脸庞，这些都是希望的火种，自己这一辈的牺牲，就是要让他们能在和平的环境下成长。  
  
猛地他就想到了王励勤和自己在陕中并肩同行的时候。  
  
旁边的人拍了他一下。“大哥，你也看看传单吧。”  
  
年轻的学生递给他一份黄色纸的传单，继续向前走去。  
  
上面撰写王励勤的文章，他们俩改了三稿，才发出去的。  
  
这就是革命党的力量，国军拿着现在，我们拥有将来。  
  
刘国梁挂上电话，收起了一脸的谦卑，狠狠的拍了桌子。“还嫌不够乱嘛！”  
  
王皓从沙发上站起来。“主任，上峰怎么指示？”  
  
“这个吴敬平！”刘国梁恼怒的呸了一声。“学生闹学潮，跟咱们督察处有什么关系！警察都干什么去了！”  
  
“主任，难道让咱们出人去干？”王皓心知肚明却一副惊讶的样子。“这现在情报科就没几个人了。”  
  
“情报科能干嘛！给我把龙公子叫来。”刘国梁烦躁的起身溜达。  
  
“主任。”王皓笑了笑。“我可请不动龙大队长，还是您打电话吧。”  
  
刘国梁一愣。“你们啊你们！这个时候了，就不能团结一次，一致对外嘛。”  
  
王皓保持着笑容，没说话。  
  
刘国梁叹了口气，拿起电话拨了出去，随即一摔。“他在干嘛！还占线！”  
  
许昕在办公室里看着窗外游行的学生。“这不会是咱们的人干的吧？”  
  
张继科放下手里的电文，也走到窗边，向外观望了一下。“应该是。”  
  
“你怎么看出来的？”许昕非常惊讶。“这乌泱泱一片人的！”  
  
“你看下校服。”张继科冲着几堆学生指了指。“联大的是深蓝色校服，这次他们是主力。”  
  
“联大？”许昕想了想。“咱们有队部在那里？”  
  
“对。”张继科点点头。“联大有自己的工厂和出版社，所以在联大成立了队部。”  
  
“我说这每次一有学生运动，纸都跟不要钱似的。”许昕扒着窗户仔细看了看。“这次折腾挺大动静，不会是为了咱们吧。”  
  
张继科沉思了一下。“这不好说。”  
  
“不过这一闹学潮，倒是可以趁乱和组织沟通上了。”许昕一拍脑门。“最起码你表哥的人估计盯不了太死。”  
  
“还有党通局的人呢。”张继科搂住许昕的腰，手不老实的又摸了一阵子。“现在情况特殊，咱们必须先让刘国梁收手。”  
  
“我现在可以随时威胁他。”许昕摇头。“但是如果我举报上去，自己也很难择清楚。”  
  
“其实……”张继科整个人都把许昕揽到怀里。“你可以先威胁一下刘国梁，毕竟我的老师肖战还是在他身边的。”  
  
许昕一愣。“肖老头和这事儿有关系？”  
  
“对啊。”张继科笑了。“你就没多想想吗？你老师秦志戬都已经在总部混成高官了，我老师怎么一直在刘国梁手下呢？”  
  
许昕皱着眉头想了想。“难道他也是咱们的人？”  
  
“他是容公子的人。”张继科摇了摇头。“而且是专门盯着刘国梁的。”  
  
“容公子？”许昕觉得张继科的手越来越往下，赶紧抓住了。“跟你表哥一起的？”  
  
“是啊。”张继科伸头亲许昕的嘴角，下身不客气的蹭着。“他先是被安去了财政部，盯着孔令辉，后来被孔令辉借着由子又给踢去刘国梁这里。”  
  
“唉？你正经点。”许昕歪着头推张继科。“你老师这事你怎么不早告诉我？”  
  
“之前用不到。”张继科笑了笑。“现在你打算怎么办？”  
  
“那我得给刘主任送份大礼去！”许昕得意的笑了。“加上学潮闹的这么凶，上面铁定饶不了他了，我得给他帮帮忙。”  
  
“我没问那个，我问这个……”张继科拉过许昕的手往自己身下一放。“你答应过我用嘴的。”  
  
“滚！”  
  
马龙此时正在打电话。  
  
电话里面传来一个严肃的声音。“你师弟为什么不亲自来跟我说？”  
  
“他现在这个身份，大概是不想连累您。”马龙叹了口气。“我怀疑他是革命党。”  
  
“他是不是革命党，也都是你的师弟，马龙，别人对他的心思我不管，你对他的心思，难道我不知道吗？”电话里那个声音训斥着马龙。“你和他内斗的事情，上面没人不知道。谁看见我都是一副你教了两个好徒弟的嘲笑表情。”  
  
居然是秦志戬。马龙和许昕在军统培训班的直管老师，也是他们两个视为亲人的授业先生。  
  
“老师，我只是想趁他没犯大错以前，让他出局，什么革命党军统都躲得远远的。”马龙纠结着向秦志戬说明。“我从来都不想伤害他。”  
  
“你这个孩子就是太强势。”秦志戬叹了口气。“现在这个局面，党通局查许昕的事小，闹学潮事大，刚刚吴敬平的秘书已经打电话去训斥过刘国梁了，估计很快你们督察处就必须参与进去。”  
  
“老师，难道让我去镇压学生们吗？”马龙愤怒了。“他们都是孩子而已。”  
  
“你怕什么？镇压下来，刘国梁要背这个黑锅，镇压不下来，他更要背这个锅。党通局不用说现在没审出来什么，只要我在，之后就更审不出来了。”秦志戬笑了笑。“倒是你，如果真能抓到刘国梁经济上的问题，容公子不但能下了刘国梁这个家伙，还能下了孔令辉这个财政部稽查，保证你大功一件不说，许昕的问题也就不是问题了。”  
  
“老师，经济上的事情，我无从下手。”马龙发愁。“而且这些都是许昕给办的。”  
  
“那就去问许昕。”秦志戬毫不犹豫的向马龙命令。“趁这次机会，把关系给我恢复到从前，不然回庆市来都给我关禁闭室去！”  
  
电话挂断，马龙揉着眉心，怎么回到从前？是姚彦没死？是自己没强要了他？是张继科没和他发生关系？要是真关了禁闭室倒是好了，搂着许昕的话，一辈子在禁闭室都能忍。  
  
马龙发愁的拉开抽屉，金镯子下面压着一些文件，仔细看，都是些外国文字。马龙拿起最上面的一份看了看，嘴角终于露出了笑容。  
  
一切都快要做好了，只要抓到他。  
  
学潮闹了三天，许昕就在楼道里和马龙碰上三天。  
  
每天马龙都一副焦头烂额的样子。  
  
“龙公子。”许昕终于忍不住给他喊住了。“你这是镇压学潮去了？还是参加学潮去了？瞧你们督察大队这样子，往学生跟前一站，一推就散了。”  
  
“许昕！”马龙最近太疲惫，秦志戬虽然保证党通局那边没有掌握实质性证据，但是刘国梁杀心已经起了，想保住许昕，马龙就要抓刘国梁。“你别站着说风凉话。那群都是孩子，难道我要用枪对着他们吗！”  
  
“那是必须不能。”许昕比较了解马龙，他这个师兄虽然是个活阎王，但他对这群无辜群众下不去手。“但是你现在这样总也不是办法啊！”  
  
马龙看了看许昕的样子，一伸手拽住了他的胳膊肘，拉向自己的办公室。  
  
许昕自从和张继科在一起了以后，猛然觉得生活好像搭对了频道一样，光明瞬间就照了进来，任何事情都无所畏惧，哪怕是马龙的碰触。  
  
“唉唉唉？”许昕没挣扎开，一半是故意，一半是真没力气。“我说龙公子，你这是要干嘛？”  
  
马龙站在办公室门边听了一下，随手锁门。“你知道刘国梁要下了你。”  
  
“不是你一直要下了我吗？”许昕故意往沙发上一坐。“你们俩终于联手了？那恭喜！”  
  
“我犯不着跟他。”马龙白了许昕一眼。“我要人，他要命。”  
  
“那你俩都甭惦记了。”许昕撇了撇嘴。  
  
“没跟你开玩笑！”马龙往桌子上一靠。“党通局那边，秦老师会给压下来。”  
  
“你告诉老秦了？”许昕有点惊讶。“这事儿怎么好牵连他！”  
  
“你也知道自己胡来会折腾到他！”马龙瞪了一眼许昕。“我没办法，党通局那边吃人不吐骨头，而且我和你闹的这么凶，要是开口保你命，那几个饿死鬼会下手的。”  
  
许昕看着马龙。“师兄，你这么帮我，是真不想我死呢？还是对那晚愧疚呢？”  
  
“我从来不愧疚。”马龙突然笑了，人走过去撑住沙发靠背，弯腰和许昕视线持平。“我巴不得能一直那样对你，每晚。”  
  
许昕一阵恶寒，伸手推开马龙。“你已经恶心到我了。”  
  
马龙不在意的摊手。“那你就忍忍吧，我从来都是爱你的。”  
  
“师兄，虽然大部分观点咱们不能达成一致，学潮这件事情，咱们总算可以吧。”许昕一歪头看着马龙。  
  
“你，打算怎么办？”马龙看着他。“刘国梁平不下学潮，是他自己要向总部交代，你掺和一脚算干嘛？”  
  
“师兄，这老狐狸平不下学潮，总部顶多是骂他几句，让他难过点儿。”许昕分析。“毕竟东北行营没人来，他还得继续在这里，预备期都只能呆着。但是要是平复学潮的方法出错了……”  
  
“那他就必须免职！”马龙看着许昕。“你一肚子坏水。”  
  
“你就说合作不合作吧？”许昕一抱胸，扬了扬下巴。  
  
马龙看着他趾高气扬的样子，打心眼里觉得可爱，不由得笑了。“成交。”  
  
“师兄，念在你有心保我，我也跟你通个消息。”许昕起身向门口走去。“下月起就老老实实去吃你未婚妻家吧。”  
  
马龙想了想。“又想用钱治人？”  
  
“还得是你的名义。”许昕回头看着他。“本来我是打算连你一起坑的。”  
  
“你打算花钱平学潮？”马龙看着他。“然后总部追查下来，我办的这事。”  
  
“对。”许昕毫不避讳。“但是你既然要护着我，我也就告诉你，这事儿好办。你就发钱的时候说是刘主任特批就行了。我也打着他特批的名号上。”  
  
“那师兄谢谢你手下留情了。”马龙冷笑了一下。“我每次都是捧着心上去给你戳刀子。”  
  
“好好把心装肚子里。”许昕拉开门探头左右看了没人，才走出去。“心太贵重，别老拿出来。”  
  
尚坤带着一群警察，被临时抽调到闹市口大街上当人墙。  
  
他嘴上喊着让学生们回去上课的话，心里却希望学生们能一直闹下去，他才有机会联系许昕，帮他撤离。  
  
之前一直查他的督察大队，现在也跟三孙子一样当人墙堵在前头，尚坤算计着，等会儿他就给开个口子，让学生们冲过去，自己假装被挤散了，借机去找许昕。  
  
突然身背后传来汽车的声音。  
  
许昕那辆奶白色的轿车停在了不远出，车窗摇下来，张继科探出身子冲他招手。  
  
尚坤愣了一下，看到张继科不耐烦的样子，赶紧跑了过去。  
  
“刘国梁的心思我们已经了解，许昕和我已经做好准备一举下了他。”张继科趁着没人快速的汇报。“让学生们都退了，明后天到督察大队领救济，记得暗地里宣传，这是刘国梁没办法给批的。”  
  
“组织决定撤离许昕同志。”尚坤纠结的商量。“你们能一举办下刘国梁还好，就怕办不下再引火上身。”  
  
“放心吧。”张继科笑了。“告诉大力哥，我和许昕这次是有十成把握的。”  
  
尚坤点点头。  
  
“快去吧。”  
  
王皓在家中坐立难安，医生今天通知，孩子可能会早产，因为体型挺大。本来还算富裕的准备时间一下就紧迫了。  
  
许昕正在这时候跑来找他。  
  
“皓哥，你儿子可能个子太大早出来，你紧张成这样还行？就是可能而已！”许昕看着他准备出各种的东西打包。  
  
“你是没要孩子，不知道我现在这种心情。”王皓左看右看不满意，又把一堆婴儿用品倒出来重新筛选。  
  
“皓哥，你就甭担心了，明天学潮就下去了。”许昕笑呵呵的看着他。“你差什么东西，到时候喊人回来拿就行，不用一次都拿走。”  
  
王皓停下手里的动作回头看着许昕。“你要干嘛？”  
  
“给老狐狸下个套。”许昕冲王皓挤了挤眼睛。“我掏钱，龙公子办事。”  
  
“你要满足学生们的要求？”王皓看着他。“钱呢？”  
  
“总务出。”许昕眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“龙公子会帮忙？”王皓想了想。“还是你打算把锅扣龙公子头上？”  
  
“本来是想黑他一把，但是和他谈妥了条件。”许昕佩服王皓这个脑子。“现在直接对外宣称是刘主任体恤民情，拨款平复学潮。连社评都写好了，就等明天发。”  
  
王皓闭上眼沉思了一下。“上面不会为了这件事情彻底打压刘国梁的。”  
  
“我还有杀手锏。”许昕摆了摆手。“刘国梁经我手的每一笔帐，我都有找人专门拍照留了纪念。一式三份。”  
  
王皓挑眉看着他。“我转账的那份照片，就不跟你计较了。等事情了了，你自己烧了吧。”  
  
“皓哥，你和玘哥的我真没留，我掺和的太多，择不出去自己。”许昕直接给他宽心。“你自己不是心知肚明，还说我。”  
  
王皓白了他一眼。“既然你都安排好了，找我来干嘛？”  
  
“你弟弟我是来求你帮忙的。”许昕笑嘻嘻。“下月开始，总务就只发通用币了，不报销，兄弟们您得推着点他们闹。”  
  
王皓瞪着他。“这招你还真是爱用啊。”  
  
“没这一下，怎么让老狐狸知道厉害？”  
  
王皓沉吟半晌。“大昕，你有没有想过，如果刘国梁下去了，谁来替他的位置？”  
  
“皓哥，你什么意思？”许昕脑子转过弯来。  
  
“你明白。”王皓笑了。“派人来的可能性很低，现在战况吃紧，即便来人也是咱们的嘴上肉。”  
  
“不是你，就是龙公子。”许昕双眼放光。“皓哥，只要你上了，龙公子还不得灰溜溜的回总部去？”  
  
“我打算推荐你。”  
  
许昕眼珠转了转。“皓哥，且不说有你，就算你没这个心，还有我玘哥呢！”  
  
王皓把沙发上的东西往旁边挪了挪。“我们俩都没戏，我之前申请了米国签证，不管结果是不是被拒签，总部都是有消息的。他们不会放心我坐在这个位置。陈玘我不会让他参与进来，因为我在让他去办米国签证。”  
  
“皓哥，你们还是想走啊。”许昕撇嘴。  
  
“我们马上就要有孩子了，这场内战不知道还要打多久，不管哪边胜利了，我们都不会过的好，不如早做安排。”王皓坐下，拿着一件小衣服放在膝盖上叠。“不管怎么折腾，总部最后都会优先考虑提龙公子起来。”  
  
“因为我的亲革背景？”许昕有点发愁。“那还推荐我干嘛？”  
  
“我就是要让他们举棋不定。”王皓冷哼了一声。“你就准备好钱，咱们打通了那么多通道，就是为了这一天，让龙公子不能翻身上来。”  
  
“逼他们派人下来！”许昕一挑大拇指。“真不愧是狐狸精啊！”  
  
王皓一瞪眼。“说什么呢？”  
  
“皓哥，我已经没有别的词能形容你这个机灵狡猾的劲儿了。”许昕嘿嘿笑着。“你窝在这里太屈才了。”  
  
“这福与祸总是代表人生两极，但是他们其实挨得很近，一步之遥就是天翻地覆。算计天时地利，最终要算出人心。”王皓仰倒在沙发里。“我勾心斗角的日子太长了，也太累了。”  
  
许昕看着他的样子，没来由的有了一种伤感。“皓哥，不管天怎么变，我一定给你帮忙。”  
  
“那你就帮我一家去米国吧。”王皓躺着乐了一声。“大昕，不用对我心存感激，你其实救了我一命。”  
  
“我？”  
  
“你是无心，但是真是命里该着。”王皓坐起来。“我听了你的话，停了之前的中药。”  
  
“怎么？”许昕惊了。“那药有问题？”  
  
王皓起身拍了拍许昕的肩膀。“王涛前几日来找过我，告诉我那名保健医被龙公子买通了，专门要治我于死地。”  
  
许昕深吸了口气。“我刚才还是应该给他下套！”  
  
“那不必。”王皓摆摆手。“一是没用，还得罪容公子。二是我听了你的话，现在慢慢缓些日子，就过去了。”  
  
许昕皱着眉头起身，在房间里来回的溜达。“他可真够毒的，这和派个杀手来有什么区别？”  
  
“所以。”王皓起身拦住他，一本正经的看着许昕的眼睛。“不能让他起来。”  
  
周雨坐在财务室的办公桌后面，把许科长安排的工作都大大方方做完，满意的吐了口气。这么干会计可太幸福了，月底十天不用做报销，不用算汇率，不用走账，打学潮一结束，把公告往门上一贴，自己就能在家休几天了。  
  
小胖敲了敲门，走了进来。“雨哥，只发通用币的话，我工资不够扛到下个月了，怎么办？”  
  
“就你这么能吃，能扛到下个月才叫奇怪呢。”周雨扶着额头叹气。“回头你把剩余工资交给我，我统计着花。”  
  
“恩。”小胖点点头。“那我就住你家去吃饭吧。”  
  
“好。”周雨摆了摆手。“今天就来吧。”  
  
小胖开心的离开了，周雨支着下巴，心里乐开花。“许科长，你真好样的，我要是娶到小胖一定让你当主婚人，刘主任他们都甭想。”  
  
转过天来，刘国梁满脸开心的坐在办公桌跟前，跟王皓乐呵呵的表扬着龙公子。  
  
“你看看，督察大队只用了三天，就把学潮给平息了。这水平就是总部那群人，有一个算一个，谁能比？”  
  
王皓笑眯眯的站在桌子前。“老师你慧眼识英，把他教的也好。”  
  
“嘿，比许昕那小子一点不差。”刘国梁满意的喝了口茶。  
  
王皓这可是和许昕都通好了气的，此时他故意的摆出一副欲言又止的样子。  
  
刘国梁皱眉不解。“你这是怎么了？我无非就是夸夸龙公子，这要是你去平复学潮，和他也差不多。”  
  
“主任。”王皓谨慎的向前探了探身。“龙公子平复学潮是好事儿，但是咱们自己可吃亏受罪了。”  
  
刘国梁一愣。“什么意思？”  
  
“财务科今早贴出了告示，说从下月开始，工资全部停发米元，改通用币。现在这个物价，一个月工资都不够买一袋大米的。”王皓发愁的看着刘国梁。  
  
“什么？”刘国梁一拍桌子站起来。“这是谁给他的胆子！”  
  
“老师。”王皓赶紧安抚他。“我已经找他问了，他也挺委屈的，龙公子跟他借的钱，所以账上就没钱了。”  
  
“龙公子？”刘国梁懵了。“他借钱干嘛？”  
  
王皓就等他这一句，拿出张报纸来，指着头条给刘国梁看。“平复学潮。”


	71. Chapter 71

“要是靠掏钱平事，我还用他干嘛！”刘国梁愤怒的拍着桌子。“现在上面只要问下来，就等于是我向学运妥协了，我的党风就有问题！”  
  
王皓在一旁小心的安慰着。“主任，这件事情是全国通报上发表的，现在已经拦不住了。还是赶紧给上面通个信儿吧。”  
  
刘国梁恨恨的坐下，看了王皓一眼。  
  
王皓识趣的告辞离开了。  
  
看着桌子上的电话，刘国梁心里有了几番计较。  
  
平复学潮这件事如果有功劳，那保证是马龙的，但要是怪罪下来，背锅的铁定是自己。  
  
看现在这个形势，就算总部不想多管，也架不住容公子和马俊峰他们找事儿。  
  
马俊峰铁定是要给王涛出头的，自己和龙公子都不会好过，这个许昕估计会是他们拉拢的重点。  
  
刘国梁沉吟片刻，给孔令辉打了电话。  
  
“我现在这边也是焦头烂额。”孔令辉在电话另一边疲惫不堪的回答着。“容公子现在盯我盯得太紧了。”  
  
“小辉儿，不行咱们就撤吧。”刘国梁发愁的跟爱人商量。“我这边明显是马龙和许昕给我码了套，如果我及时抽身，无非是遂了他们的意。”  
  
“不是我不想抽身。”孔令辉叹了口气。“是现在我只要抽身就是死路一条。容公子想把北市分行的亏空架在我的头上，但是他还动不了我，如果我退出去，马上他就会用我当了替罪羊。”  
  
“小辉儿，你得好好的。”刘国梁心疼的安抚他。“我这里保证不拖你后腿。”  
  
“倒是有一点我比较奇怪。”孔令辉冷不丁提到了一点。“那龙公子和许昕不是不死不休的局面吗？许昕为什么要帮他？他们怎么能联手的？”  
  
“还能是谁！”刘国梁咬牙。“这个张继科打从医院出来就直接住到了许昕的招待所去了，这俩必然勾搭成奸。龙公子是他表哥，也必然是他从中斡旋。”  
  
“那你就不用费心了。”孔令辉在电话那边笑了。“他们靠一个人作为桥梁，本就不安全，何况这个人还被革命党刺杀过，又被自己的表哥怀疑过，更对外杀过姚彦。”  
  
“你的意思？”刘国梁瞬间明白了。  
  
“你是老军统了。”孔令辉嗤笑他。“有些话还用我多说吗？”  
  
刘国梁挂了电话，支着下巴沉思。  
  
真是拔出萝卜带起泥来，自己想要许昕的命，结果掺和出一个龙公子倒戈。要想恢复到龙许俩人继续敌对，还得杀个张继科，那还不如刺杀了许昕方便。  
  
深深的叹了口气，刘国梁烦躁的起身转圈，还是只能杀张继科。  
  
许昕已经在东北行营根深蒂固，且不说他在经济上卡住了关节，最主要的是他用钱把上面的线都给打通了，杀他必须是吃饱了的几个人合力动手，斩断他的线才行。贸然的暗杀，只会让自己更加被动。如今好不容易党通局乐意掺和，关键时刻居然龙公子给横插了一杠子。马龙这个人就更动不得了，有容公子的后台，有老牌大家族的背景。  
  
只有动张继科了，还得是冒充革命党来动。这样许昕的亲革身份，和龙公子对革命党的仇恨才会爆发出来。  
  
刘国梁打定主意。到时候，就和龙公子一起，送许昕上路。  
  
张继科已经连续好几天发现自己被跟踪了。他没有跟许昕说，一是怕许昕担心会自乱阵脚。二是他自己就能对付。  
  
现在张继科每天都是跟着许昕上下班，出门就上车，下车就是招待所，几次出去办事买东西，也都是人员较多的地方，对方不好下手。  
  
用排除法排除一下，除了刘国梁，不会有人干这件事了。张继科眼珠子转了一下。不如彻底就利用这个杀手，断了刘国梁的活路吧。  
  
于是，今天张继科选择了独自出门，去医院复查。  
  
医生对着他的胸片看了又看。“你恢复的真不错，不愧是年轻啊，但是不能松懈，还是要多注意休息，不要抽烟，离抽烟的人也远一点，如果有感冒咳嗽，一定要尽快来医院。”  
  
张继科认真的一一记下，想着回头跟许昕谈谈，给招待所也分出个吸烟区和禁烟区。  
  
出了诊室一看表，快要六点半了。张继科算计着，自己如何才能一击拿下这个杀手。  
  
突然身后一声喊住了他。“继科儿！”  
  
陈玘拉着王皓走了过来。“哎呀，你走这快！”  
  
“皓哥，玘哥。”张继科打招呼。“你们这是来看孩子？”  
  
“对啊！”陈玘最先沉不住气。“继科儿啊，你是没见着那个肚子啊！得这么大！”  
  
王皓笑着看他在自己的肚皮上比划着。“看着都要撑爆了。”  
  
“不会是双胞胎吧？”张继科觉得这也真是够大的。  
  
“不会。”王皓摇头。“就是婴儿个体大。”  
  
三个人有说有笑的溜达出来。  
  
“哥，你们没开车出来吗？”张继科看着这俩一直跟着自己。  
  
“哎呀！”陈玘一拍脑门。“我咋给忘了呢！车停后边了，继科儿你跟你皓哥别动，我开车去。”  
  
张继科本打算找机会办了那个杀手，王皓和陈玘却出现的有些意外，这下不但自己不方便，连人家杀手也不好出手。  
  
“皓哥，我自己走回去就行。”张继科摆了摆手。  
  
“那哪儿行？”王皓一把拉住他。“招待所也就是一脚油的事儿。”  
  
再要推辞就不好了，张继科想了想，干脆答应下来，拉着王皓往人少的灯柱下移动，对方要是敢动手，那王皓也是个见证。要是不敢，这次就算了。  
  
“继科儿，你和大昕……”王皓揶揄的看着他。“之前是谁抵死不从的？”  
  
“皓哥，那是他之前给自己的定位有问题。”张继科笑了笑，眼神借着灯柱的掩护，向马路拐角的地方撇了一眼。“我得是玘哥那个角色。”  
  
王皓注意到他的眼神，心中有点疑惑，也不由自主向那边点了一下。  
  
这一眼瞬间就出了问题。可能是对方觉得自己真是机会难得，再不下手就不定哪天了。又或者是觉得自己被发现了，必须要杀人灭口。  
  
枪声立即就响了起来。  
  
王皓的反应不如张继科，但是他枪法却极准。他在被张继科推开的时候掏出枪来，趴在地上飞速的反击，子弹正中在那人的腿上。  
  
对方显然也是个中老手，拖着腿向他们连开几枪，阻断他们追击，自己冲着阴暗处逃走。  
  
突然一辆车从身后追来，迅速的开上了行人道，毫不客气的将他撞了出去。  
  
是陈玘。  
  
“你怎么给人撞死了？”王皓飞奔过来，冲着陈玘发火。  
  
“那不能。”陈玘此时掏出枪，快步走到杀手跟前。“我开车可比你们都有准头，断他一身骨头，也要不了他的命。”  
  
张继科跟过去蹲下探了探这人的鼻息，冲着王皓点点头。  
  
“看吧，情报科出身的！”陈玘得意的一挥枪。“这都是专门练过的。”  
  
王皓这才松了口气。“继科儿，这是冲着你吧？”  
  
“对。”张继科也不瞒着。“跟了我好几天，我本来想今天试探一下，结果遇到你们。”  
  
“试探个啥！”陈玘看着对面的警察跑过来。“直接交给你皓哥。”  
  
王皓摇了摇头。“虽然情报科归我了，但是，这种事情，你表哥一定更有兴趣。”  
  
马龙和许昕俩人面对面的坐着，难得他们之间既没有起冲突，又没有些感情问题。  
  
“这人是冲着继科儿去的。”许昕嘟着嘴，这是他的习惯动作，一不高兴就容易孩子气的学小金鱼。  
  
平时马龙要是看到，就会心猿意马的多想点什么，今天他真是没心情了。“你问过了？”  
  
“我哪有你的手段？”许昕摇了摇头。“不过不用问也知道，就是刘国梁。”  
  
马龙面色沉了一下。“他觉得是继科儿给咱俩谈拢了。”  
  
“有可能。”许昕点头。“继科儿是你表弟，咱们三个这么多年走过来，我相信你在这件事情上不会放水的。人我交给你了。”  
  
马龙点点头。  
  
“还有一事我得问问你。”许昕没有走，盯着马龙的眼睛。“你心够黑的，我给你那么多钱去平复了学潮，最后你居然只发给学生一半钱，另一半就都没了。”  
  
马龙挑了眉毛。“你知道我去做什么了。”  
  
“你不想跟我合作一下吗？”许昕起身走到他跟前。“我有钱，你告诉我这个渗透计划是什么，咱们可以一起。”  
  
马龙坐在椅子上冷不丁的一把搂住他的腰，将他拉入两腿之间。“除非你嫁给我，成为我的人，永远离张继科远远的。”  
  
“那你就自己玩吧。”许昕发力向后躲出去。  
  
“大昕。”马龙起身将许昕推到墙上，自己将他圈起来。“在对付刘国梁这件事情上，咱们需要合作。”  
  
许昕一弯腰从马龙腋下钻了出去。“成啊。站着好好说话，别动手动脚的，咱们俩也都是有家室的人了。”  
  
马龙翻了个白眼。“成吧。那既然是合作，你得拿出诚意来。”  
  
“你想要什么？”许昕谨慎的提防着。  
  
“车，督察大队需要几辆越野车，还要两台进口的军用电台。”  
  
“嘿！”许昕不满意的跳脚。“你这买卖做的不亏啊！这是你表弟要被杀，你居然狮子大开口的讹我钱。”  
  
“我也可以不追查。”马龙笑了。“我只要保住你们的命就行，刘国梁不是我的义务。”  
  
许昕跺了跺脚，伸出手。“成交！”  
  
有些东西是马龙不想许昕看到的，许昕也清楚，俩人痛快的分手，各回各家。  
  
张继科在房间里擦着枪油，见到许昕回来，笑了笑。“好久没开枪，居然还没皓哥准头好。”  
  
“你甭笑！”许昕恼怒的走到跟前。“你什么都不告诉我，自己跑出去玩命，你拿我当什么了！”  
  
“当我媳妇。”张继科知道理亏，又忍不住嘴欠。“再说你要去了，这要是伤到，我现在就已经在刘国梁家里拼命了。”  
  
“张继科！”许昕瞪眼看着他。“你别跟我打哈哈！”  
  
张继科放下枪，走了过来一把将他抱住。“大昕，我错了，别生气。”  
  
许昕撑开身体，摸着他的脸。“我难道不怕吗？我承认一旦动手，我就是怂，我确实没本事。但是你为什么不告诉我？我就不能多安排几个人埋伏吗？我难道就不能派几个人蹲医院的点，一起抓了他吗？”  
  
“能，你能。”张继科按住他的手，拉到嘴边亲吻着。“我的错，我太自大了，让你担心了。”  
  
“狗哥……”许昕终于抽出手，一把回抱住张继科，头枕在他肩膀上。“不要离开我，我受不了……”  
  
感觉到怀里的轻微颤抖，张继科垂下了眼，知道许昕哭了。赶紧的摸着他的头发，吻住他的耳侧。“我以后再也不会了，原谅我。”  
  
“嗯。”许昕鼻子吸了吸。“不许有下次。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“那就行。”许昕一下松开手，张继科这才发现，他压根没哭，现在一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
  
“狗哥，你以为我特脆弱吗？”许昕挤了挤眼睛。“你要是有个好歹，我跟着你就去了，哭什么。”  
  
张继科愣了一下。“玩我？”  
  
“恩，你猜对了。”许昕做了个鬼脸。  
  
呵呵的笑了两声，张继科猛地一发力，将得意洋洋的许昕一下拦腰抱住。“你刚才骗得我心疼，得给我揉揉。”  
  
“成啊。”许昕扶着他的肩膀。“揉心口？还是……”  
  
“都要。”张继科堵住他的嘴，狠狠的亲下去。  
  
“你说，这次刘国梁算不算是翻船了？”许昕一边被扒衣服，一边脑子也没闲着。  
  
“看看马龙能审出什么来吧。”张继科一抬他的腿。  
  
“哎呦，你轻点。”  
  
“好……”  
  
马龙手里拿着一把刀子，刀把极长，刀刃却很短。  
  
夏露心惊胆战的站在一旁看着，捆在刑架上的男人已经快要断气了一样。  
  
每当马龙换了刑具，他依旧还能发出响亮的惨叫声。  
  
“你看你，只要招供，就不用受这些罪了。”马龙残忍的笑笑，用那把怪异的刀，轻轻的扒拉了一下这人的关节。“你看，古代就有刖刑，估计这个词你没听说过，我可以告诉你。”  
  
那人虚弱的颤抖着。“龙公子，求求你，放过我吧。”  
  
“你只要说出来，我自然会放过你啊。”马龙用刀子刮着他的膝盖。时不时用点力气。“刖刑呢，就是要挖出你的膝盖，这种行刑非常快，你最好快点说。”  
  
“龙公子，我要是说了，我的家人和孩子就会没命的。”  
  
“你不说，你以为我会放过你的家人吗？我不但要留着一口气，还得把孩子抓来，你们绑在一起，你和他上一样的刑罚。”马龙抬头看了看他。“父子同心嘛。看看你能不能感受到双倍的刺激。”  
  
“龙公子，求求你。”那人终于眼泪掉了下来。“求求你，救救我的家人。”  
  
“可以，你只要说了，我就保证你的家人安全。”马龙冲着身后一比划。一名特务将录音机打开。“谁指使你刺杀张科长的？”  
  
“是……刘国梁……刘主任……”  
  
“他为什么要这么干？”  
  
男子沉默了一下，马龙的刀晃了晃，贴着皮肉一下就插到了肋骨上。  
  
男子咬住牙，一头的汗吧嗒吧嗒的落下来。“因为，张科长挡了他的财路。”  
  
马龙笑着没有把刀拔出来，就留在里面，手指轻轻的拨弄着刀把。  
  
“他让你干，你就干吗？”  
  
“他，用，我的家人，孩子威胁我……”  
  
夏露觉得自己都快站不住了，眼睛却离不开马龙的一举一动，明明那么残忍，却又那么的充满了魔性的魅力。  
  
但是这个男人是魔鬼，他太可怕了。  
  
终于录音的人照着拟出来的稿子仔细的核对了一遍，冲着马龙点了点头。  
  
马龙闲庭信步似的，随手将刀一拔。“自报家门吧。督察大队负责你家人的安全。”  
  
这个男人疼的颤抖的报出了自家的地址，还真是本地人。  
  
只有一个丈夫和丈夫的父亲，还有一个儿子。  
  
“消息明天就会传到刘国梁那里，你们今晚去给人接来吧。见最后一面。”马龙吩咐。  
  
“不用见我了。”男子突然说。“就告诉他们，我上前线去了，不用等我了。”  
  
马龙回头看了看这个人。“就照他说的办吧。”  
  
夏露终于随着马龙回到了办公室。  
  
“露露，你就不该跟去看这个审讯。”马龙洗了洗手，环抱住她。“看给你吓得，现在还哆嗦呢。”  
  
夏露许久没有缓过来，她真不是撒娇，她是觉得这样的马龙是自己从来没有见过的，可怕的马龙。  
  
“张继科知道你审讯的时候是这样的吗？”她突然忍不住问出来。  
  
马龙皱了皱眉头。“我审讯的机会不多，但是几乎每次都是他负责书记员。”  
  
“那以后，只要你审讯，我都给你当书记员好不好？”夏露抬起头来看着他。  
  
“你是女孩子。”马龙挑了挑眉毛。“你虽然身份也是特勤，但是我希望你还是个天真可爱的女孩子。”  
  
夏露垂下头，抵在马龙的胸口上。“你希望我既是个不食人间烟火的仙女，又希望我是个兼顾茶米油盐的主妇，马龙，我做不到。”  
  
“你做得到。”马龙低头捧起她的脸。“别人我不知道，你，绝对做得到。”  
  
夏露看着他的眼神，里面都是信任。“为了你。”  
  
“对，为了我，你是最棒的。”马龙温和的笑了。  
  
刘国梁在家中坐立难安，他听说今晚在市医院门口发生了小面积枪战。  
  
情况不好啊……  
  
刘国梁在家中拿着茶杯，端起来又放下，怎么想着都应该有电话打来了。  
  
张继科要是被杀，王皓也好，陈玘也好，都得第一时间向他汇报。  
  
要是杀手被抓住了，这人的家人都还在自己的控制中，他不敢供出自己的。  
  
电话铃声突然划破寂静，吵闹的响了起来。  
  
“喂！”刘国梁几乎是扑过去，但是到了跟前还是深吸了一口气，慢慢的接起来。  
  
“主任，刚才督察大队的人荷枪实弹的从后门闯进来将人给抢走了。”一直埋伏在杀手家中的特勤焦急的汇报着。“咱们也被放倒了两个弟兄，现在正在奔医院去。”  
  
刘国梁全身一震，手颤抖的将电话挂断。  
  
肖战听着房间里刘国梁砸了东西，刚想进去看看，突然门口传来了轻轻的一声门响，好像是有人顺着大门往里塞了什么东西。  
  
肖战谨慎的拔出枪，踮着脚从侧面向着门口靠近，发现门上卡着一个信封，挺厚。  
  
屋里刘国梁依旧骂骂咧咧的在折腾，肖战轻轻的打开门栓，推门往外看了看，没有一个人。  
  
信封被他小心的收起来，偷偷的将门合上了。  
  
来到了刘国梁的门口，肖战敲了敲门。“主任，出什么事儿了？”  
  
“没你事儿！”刘国梁愤怒的吼了一声。“你老实睡觉去吧。”  
  
“您注意身体，出什么事情都不要太激动。”肖战扒着门冲里面喊。  
  
“滚开！”刘国梁已经不知道该怎么发泄心中的怒火和烦躁了，他现在就想拿着枪去给马龙崩了去。  
  
肖战摇了摇头，回去了自己的侍从室。  
  
信封并没有封口，里面是满满一打子照片。  
  
每一张都是银行的转账凭证，上面签着刘国梁的手写签名。  
  
肖战的眼睛亮了，他快速的将信封收起来，从抽屉最下层拿出了一个零件。  
  
这是保密电台的一部分，今晚，这个消息终将会传达到容公子的侍从室。  
  
一张天罗地网，趁着夜色，向刘国梁压了过去。  
  



	72. Chapter 72

陈玘和王皓一点儿也没再去管许昕那一摊子事。  
  
今天他们的孩子就要出生了。  
  
早上他们接到电话，说是孕妇已经开始阵痛了，两个人心急火燎的拿上了早就准备好的各种物件，开车奔去了医院。  
  
许昕大事办的差不多了，刘国梁目前抱病在家，党通局的小动作也停了。  
  
不到中午，他就拉着张继科奔医院一起去看王皓了。  
  
马龙居然比他和张继科还早了一步，已经在医院大厅里侯着了。  
  
“龙公子，这可不像你。”许昕一进来就调侃马龙。  
  
“你少说两句。”张继科戳了他一下。  
  
马龙看着他们俩之间的互动，心情有些烦躁。“我来就是跟你们交代一下。”  
  
“怎么样？”张继科看着他。“亲自审了？”  
  
马龙点了点头。“还签字画押的都办了，人是容公子要了。”  
  
“你没加点料？”张继科熟悉马龙的伎俩，他会在审讯中加入一些模凌两可的答案，这些东西虽然最终都会被发现是臆测，但是一开始还是会被当做要点去仔细盘查的，往往一查就会出重点。  
  
“老规矩，往他经济上扯。”马龙淡定的点点头。  
  
“唉，你往经济上扯，可别最后把我给揪出来！”许昕不满意的指着马龙。“你可不能这么不仗义，你那些车，还有电台，还有总务替你补上的大窟窿……”  
  
“扯不到你！”马龙皱着眉头摆手。“倒是你，手头那些东西也出去了？”  
  
“我就说你还是盯着我呢！”许昕撇了撇嘴。“我手上有东西，你怎么知道？还知道出去了。”  
  
“肖战是谁，难道我不知道？”马龙无奈的看着他。“这个消息侍从室第一个通知的就是我。”  
  
“一个人证，一个物证。”张继科点了点头。“他抱病在家可躲不过去了。”  
  
三个人正说着，就看到陈玘飞奔出来。“弟儿啊！你们在这里干嘛？”  
  
孩子出生了，男孩儿。  
  
王皓明显是哭过，在一名女护士的帮助下，成功的抱起孩子。  
  
陈玘领着许昕一行人跑过来。“快看，这就是我儿子！”  
  
王皓红着眼圈把孩子往陈玘身上一递。“你抱抱他。”  
  
陈玘之前一直都是个张妈的样子，亢奋但是大大咧咧。此时孩子一到了跟前，他突然就怂了。  
  
“我不会抱啊，我又没跟你似的，学了好久。”陈玘红着张脸，手忙脚乱的捧起孩子。“唉！太软了。”  
  
许昕在一旁看着这个新生命颤颤巍巍的被陈玘双手托着。“哥，哥，抱着，别俩手拿着啊！”  
  
陈玘整个人都僵硬了，旁边的女护士噗嗤的笑出声音，帮助他将孩子抱进了怀里。“来，别端着，这么抱。”  
  
陈玘这时才觉得脚踩到了地上，整个地球终于恢复正常的运转，南北极踏踏实实归位了。  
  
“看看，快看看！”他激动的把身体转向许昕，打心底说出了刚才那句话。“这是我儿子！”  
  
许昕眉开眼笑的拉着张继科凑到跟前，谁也不敢伸手去摸孩子，都是够着看。“玘哥！他可真小。”  
  
“你生下来也就这么大！”张继科笑了。  
  
“说的跟你看过似的。”许昕撇嘴。“他可真红啊，听说越红的孩子，长大了越白呢。”  
  
“男孩，白不白的没事。”陈玘得意的一颠孩子。“只要跟你皓哥一样聪明就行。”  
  
王皓此时却不动声色的走到马龙跟前。“有些事情，王涛已经告诉我了。”  
  
“我知道。”马龙冷哼了一声。“恭喜，喜得贵子了。”  
  
“龙公子，我现在还活着，又有了孩子。”王皓看向陈玘的方向。“有些事情，我可以计较，也可以不计较。”  
  
“你想跟我谈什么？”马龙偏头看着他。  
  
“那个保健医，我已经盯了他很久了。”王皓笑了。“你对付刘国梁的手段，我一样也会用在你身上。”  
  
“你告诉我，说明你都安排好了。”马龙怀揣着手。“既然来告诉我，要么是我无力回天了，要么就是你有事儿求我。”  
  
“我最喜欢和明白人说话。”王皓回头看着马龙。“我想你利用你的海外关系，让我一家移民。”  
  
“米国我可没关系。”  
  
“不用米国。”王皓挑了挑眉毛。“有些事情，许昕没查过，但是我有关注。龙公子，北欧那边还要你帮忙了。”  
  
马龙沉默了。  
  
“你可以帮我，也可以不帮我。”王皓双手插兜，冲着马龙一点头。“你考虑。”  
  
“只能西欧的希国。”马龙小声的说了一句。“从希国你想去哪儿，我不拦着。”  
  
“西欧……”王皓想了想。“成交。”  
  
“这些事情，你烂在肚子里吧。”马龙叹了口气。“人交给我。”  
  
“等你把移民签证交给我的。”王皓一摆手，向着孩子走去。“你会收到尸体的。”  
  
马龙哼了一声，跟了上去。“孩子我也要看看！”  
  
许昕敲开了刘国梁家的门。  
  
“孔老师没回来啊？”许昕拎着东西进门。  
  
“他也不能老往我这里跑嘛。”刘国梁接过。“这是什么？这么沉。”  
  
“恩师，是您最爱吃的点心。”许昕笑眯眯的跟着他进到客厅。  
  
“噢。”刘国梁点点头。“也就是你还惦记我点。”  
  
“恩师，没有您哪儿有学生的今天啊。”许昕扶着他坐到沙发里。“您这个气色可真不太好啊。”  
  
刘国梁偷眼看了看许昕。“我这个病啊，来的比较急。”  
  
“我看也是。”许昕认真的点头。“您这一病啊，龙公子可就趾高气昂了。”  
  
“出什么事了？”刘国梁心里一惊，试探的问。  
  
“您病的太巧了。”许昕发愁的一皱眉。“您生病头天晚上，张继科去医院复查，让个杀手给袭击了。”  
  
“这事儿我听说了。”刘国梁谨慎的安抚。“人不是没出事吗？”  
  
“继科儿是没出事啊。”许昕一撮牙花子。“那个杀手可有事儿了。那龙公子逮着不放人，不让我和王督察参与审讯，把消息全部封锁了。”  
  
刘国梁一瞪眼。“他想干嘛？”  
  
“我也急了啊！”许昕一拍桌子。“您说，您这才是病了，上面还有王皓呢，他想干嘛？独揽大权吗！”  
  
“现在啊。”刘国梁叹气。“我这个身体，没办法出头，你们就没向上面多反应一下吗？”  
  
“能没有吗！”许昕一摆手。“没用。倒是总部以前跟我一个总务的朋友偷摸说，龙公子可能把那个杀手给送总部去了。”  
  
“什么？！”刘国梁一下就站起来了。“他，他真这么干了？”  
  
“那可不嘛！”许昕焦急的跟着站起来。“您说，他就是容公子的关系，那他就是要跟容公子邀功了！这杀手不定是谁派来的！”  
  
刘国梁觉得手脚冰凉，他本来认为，这个人就算是落入了两个学生的手里，即便是上报，也会在军统内部被压下来，毕竟自己还是有人脉的。  
  
但是一掺和到容公子，那情况就变了，容公子不能对自己如何，他的目标从一开始就孔令辉，自己如果有任何问题，孔令辉就会被连累到。搞经济的，就怕出经济问题。  
  
“恩师，恩师？”许昕看他脸色一阵儿青，一阵儿白的，故意凑到跟前来。“恩师！”  
  
刘国梁吓得一激灵。“哎呀！你离这么近干嘛。”  
  
“我这不是喊了您好几声了嘛。”许昕赔笑着一搀扶他。“恩师您这个身体一看就是最近给累的，好好休息，学生今天就不打扰了，您一定要好好的养好身体，坚决不能让龙公子有机可乘。”  
  
等这个给自己下套的弟子离开，刘国梁瘫坐在椅子上。  
  
马龙将杀手押送去了总部，容公子必然会揪住这一点不放的，是自己要杀张继科，就必然说出个所以然来。  
  
刘国梁拍了拍头，其实这件事情还是可以解释。张继科之前就被怀疑是革命党身份，那要是自己一口牙咬定，苦于没有证据，才出此下策，也好歹能保证小辉不受牵连。而且现在正是战势落了下风的时期，自己死命咬住张继科通革，鹿死谁手还未可知。  
  
打定主意，刘国梁总算是吐了口气，走到电话旁打算给自己在总部的关系再疏通一下。  
  
电话铃声却响了。  
  
“喂？”刘国梁惊讶的接起来。  
  
“出事了。”孔令辉急切的声音传了出来。“刚才老容的侍从室给我打来电话，说有人给小容递上来一打子材料，全部都是你在米国银行财产和转账证明的照片。”  
  
如晴天霹雳一般，刘国梁瞪大了眼睛，许昕刚才谦卑的样子出现在他的脑海里，无比讽刺的刺激着刘国梁。  
  
真正的杀手锏在这里，经济问题能搞到自己，但是许昕也跟着一起会被查出来，但是更会牵扯到小辉。  
  
容公子一开始的目标就是要置小辉于死地，自己无非就是压死牛的最后一根稻草。  
  
“国梁，国梁……”孔令辉喊着他。“我不怕他们查，但是你现在这个事情一出，我自保都很难了。小容目前还在和老容谈着，咱们必然要有一个说辞。”  
  
刘国梁认真的听着孔令辉的声音。“小辉儿，我有多久没有说过我爱你了？”  
  
孔令辉一愣。“国梁，你嘴上很久没说过了，但是你的眼睛一直在说。”  
  
“那这次你看不到我的眼睛了。”刘国梁笑了笑。“我爱你小辉儿。”  
  
“你在想什么我知道。”孔令辉的声音有点颤抖。“我不需要你保全，咱们两个可能都过不了这一关。但是我不想你走到我前头。”  
  
“我也不想。”刘国梁轻声的安慰他。“咱们一起扛。”  
  
傍晚，刘国梁服毒自杀。  
  
侍从室传来消息，老容保了孔令辉，小容用刘国梁填了漩。  
  
马龙，许昕，张继科，王皓。  
  
四个刘国梁生前的下属，学生，在刘国梁家里，各自寻了位置坐下。  
  
长条沙发上是爱舒服的许昕和张继科，茶几旁边则是穿着军装正襟危坐的马龙，中间的单人沙发里坐着王皓。  
  
刘国梁此时就躺在里间屋的床上。  
  
“手指上有血迹。”张继科挑了挑眉毛。“他死前必然有写血书。”  
  
许昕沉默着没有说话。  
  
“财产一分都没有。”马龙用手点了点茶几。“许昕，你经手的那些脏钱，真给他了？”  
  
“你会说人话吗？”许昕白了他一眼。“我可没经手过什么财务，我只负责总务科的钱。”  
  
马龙懒得理他。“你就说，他的钱呢？”  
  
“那我哪儿知道。”许昕撇嘴。“他的钱保不齐就藏屋里，没翻着呗。”  
  
“谁第一个发现他死亡的？”张继科突然发问。  
  
“是你的老师。”许昕摆了摆手。“他发现，又报警，通知了皓哥和你表哥。”  
  
“肖老不屑于做这些。”马龙摇了摇头。“刘国梁不会把钱财藏在别人能找到的地方。”  
  
“嘿，龙公子，我以前怎么没发现，你挺爱财啊！”许昕突然眨了眨眼睛。“你不想知道他最后留下什么信息了？”  
  
“血书无非就是咬你一口。”马龙翘起了二郎腿。“倒霉反正都是你，我干嘛着急想知道。”  
  
“你怎么就知道是咬我？”许昕瞪眼。“你也有份阴他的。”  
  
马龙哼了一声。“比起我阴他，你那份直接递上去的材料，不是更坑人？”  
  
“你们先别斗嘴了。”张继科从沙发上起来，溜达到王皓身边。“皓哥，你觉得老师把东西都藏哪儿了？”  
  
王皓从刚才就一直扶着额头闭目养神，听到张继科问他，才慢慢的睁开眼睛。“你们找不到他的财产很正常。”  
  
许昕和马龙看着王皓。  
  
“这要搁我，为了留下东西给陈玘和孩子，我会选择邮寄给他们。”  
  
许昕使劲分析了一下，靠谱。“那老师大概真就把东西给邮出去了。”  
  
“寄给谁？”马龙皱眉沉思。“如果是我，血书大概会邮寄给吴敬平。”  
  
“为什么不给容公子？”许昕咬住马龙不放。“说不定容公子现在正运气呢。”  
  
“你们俩现在就甭吵了。”张继科无奈的看着俩人。  
  
“我累了。”王皓起身。“孩子在家，我也坐不住，你们就看情况办吧。”  
  
“皓哥，我送你。”许昕立马起身，跟在王皓身后走出去。  
  
“大昕。”王皓在门口停了下来。“和上面通通气，我觉得这份材料，大概会给孔令辉。”  
  
许昕点点头。  
  
“这份材料很重要，千万不要落到龙公子手里。”王皓看着自己的车开了过来。“督察处现在群龙无首，我顶不住很久，你和龙公子后面还有硬仗要打。”  
  
张继科看着俩人出门，扭头看着马龙。“我关注刘国梁留下的信息是什么。”  
  
“我也关注。”马龙起身又四处查看一番。“但是如果真是递给吴敬平，我倒是放心。”  
  
“表哥，你不能永远指望秦老师会帮你们。”张继科皱眉。“刘国梁不管最后说许昕是革命党，还是说他贪污，现在都可以要他命。”  
  
“不是有你们组织盯着呢吗？”马龙挑眉。“这时候把压力都给我了？”  
  
“你说什么？我可听不懂。”张继科笑笑。“我只知道我被革命党打了一枪，差点没命。又被自己人派了杀手暗杀。”  
  
“你早就应该回家去！”马龙恼怒的看了他一眼。“如果按照一开始的想法，我在官场，你在商场。怎么会有现在的问题？许昕也会跟着你步入商场，那才是他的地方。”  
  
“表哥，我为了谁去的？”张继科冷笑一下。“是谁因为必须去军统培训班不能继续上学整天垂头丧气哭鼻子？我他妈为了谁才去的？”  
  
“我没有让你跟我一起去！”马龙愤恨的吼。“如今现在这个局面，许昕就在危险里，你满意了吧！”  
  
“那也是你步步紧逼造成的！”张继科毫不客气的吼回去。  
  
两个人梗着脑袋死死的瞪着对方。  
  
许昕进门看到的就是这么一副样子，就好像当年在大学，马龙和张继科兄弟吵架的时候。  
  
“继科儿，这是干嘛？”许昕进来插入两个人之间，往张继科的身上一挤。“这里面还躺着一个呢，你们俩消停点儿。”  
  
马龙哼了一声，坐回座位。  
  
张继科深吸了一口气，搂住许昕的腰，转回沙发。  
  
双方都没有要走的意思。  
  
许昕看着马龙，马龙也看着许昕。  
  
张继科闭目养神。  
  
直到天色逐渐暗下来，肖战进屋来将灯打开，摆上了茶点。  
  
“师兄。”许昕终于开口。“咱们打开天窗说亮话吧。”  
  
马龙看着他，脸上露出笑容。“你说。”  
  
“咱们也甭藏着掖着了，财产和材料，都会邮寄给孔令辉。”许昕起身给自己倒了杯茶。“孔令辉一定会过来奔丧。”  
  
“所以那份东西一定会回到这里。”马龙也走到桌子跟前。  
  
“你拿钱，材料归我们。”张继科垂下眼睛。“你看如何？”  
  
“督察处主任这个职位。”马龙挑眉。“不许跟我争。”  
  
“龙公子。”许昕翻了个白眼。“我跟你争过吗？这就是人家让我干，我还不去呢！”  
  
“成交。”马龙点点头。  
  
“你这是多需要钱！”许昕倒了杯白开水递给马龙。“那说好，轮班吧！今晚是我，明天你来，晚上我接班。”  
  
马龙端着那杯白开水，一饮而尽。“给你个便宜，晚上我盯着吧。”  
  
“成。那我就不跟你客气了。”许昕也把自己的茶水一口喝下去。“继科儿，咱们今天先回去吧。”  
  
张继科点点头。  
  
孔令辉是第三天中午进门。  
  
那包东西没能进门，就被张继科截在了门外。  
  
“人这一辈子总会做错很多事情。”孔令辉平静的看着刘国梁的照片。“当年我和他也是一腔热忱，打算学以致用。可我们能做什么呢？搞经济的救不了经济，搞政工的陷入党争。”  
  
许昕在一旁听着，没有吱声。  
  
“如今这个烂摊子，撤了我的职，要了他的命。有什么用？该烂的依旧是烂掉。”孔令辉笑了一下。“许昕，我恨你们，但是我无能为力。不管你是什么阵营，什么信仰。有人的地方，就有斗争。你以为你是对的，当初我和国梁也以为我们是对的。”  
  
孔令辉犀利的看着许昕。“财产，证据，我不要，你放心的拿走，总有一天你也会感受到我今日之痛。”  
  
许昕好像刚才没有听到任何一句话似的。“孔老师，您以后有什么打算？”  
  
孔令辉慢慢的闭上眼睛。“我会带着国梁去米国，我们在那里上的大学，度过了人生最美好的时光。”  
  
许昕低头掏出一个信封。“孔老师，这是学生的一点儿心意。我知道您的家族也看不上这么点东西，不过，这是恩师最后一个月的工资，您留着吧。”  
  
孔令辉看了看那个薄薄的信封，点了点头。“总算这是干净的。”  
  
整个督察处都在谨慎的盯着许昕和马龙。这个期间，没人是瞎子，都明白这是王牌对上王牌了。  
  
督察处的局势太过明显反而局势更加诡秘。  
  
这俩人过于的势均力敌了。一群干部们整天低气压的缩着头过日子，夏露也跟着紧张。  
  
马龙最近很累，刘国梁的那笔钱终于投入到了渗透计划之中，经济方面的问题骤然减少了很多，往这里面投钱，马龙真是大方的可以，一旦谈到生活中……  
  
夏露叹了口气，整天是不回家，吃饭就是包子，和自己更是除了谈论工作，就没有别的了。  
  
更不用说什么夫妻生活，自己现在还是个守身如玉的大姑娘。马龙倒是安抚了一下，未婚妻和妻子多少还是有区别的，一定要等结婚才行。  
  
他就是在敷衍！夏露心知肚明，但是又无可奈何。  
  
推开马龙的办公室，发现马龙横在沙发上，睡着了。  
  
盯在刘国梁家里两晚，白天除了渗透计划的各种安排，还要应付自己隐藏在国外的事务。更重要的是，他要做好准备，目前国军形式节节败退，到时候要怎么自保，怎么抓住许昕，怎么把渗透计划真正的启动起来。  
  
他实在是太累了。  
  
夏露看着马龙枕着手臂睡得很熟，轻轻的关上了门，拿起外套来给他盖上。  
  
突然她脑子飞速的转了一下，手慢慢的伸去马龙贴身的衣服口袋，拿出了一把钥匙。  
  
果然！夏露屏住呼吸，飞快的走到办公桌前，打开了抽屉。  
  
那枚镯子就静静的躺在抽屉里，发出柔和华丽的光芒。以至于下面压着的文件，并没有吸引夏露的注意。  
  
她小心的拿起镯子，顺着里圈仔细的看。  
  
在一块宝石对应的里侧，有刻着“吾爱”，隔出两颗宝石，刻着……  
  
“你在干嘛？”马龙瞪着眼睛看着她。  
  
整个督察处都知道龙公子和夏小姐吵架了。  
  
闹的很凶，甚至都动了手。  
  
许昕撇嘴。“你表哥填了毛病了？女的他也敢打？”  
  
“他谁不敢打啊？”张继科抱着许昕的腰，让他跨坐在自己的小肚子上。“你他都动过手，夏露不更是随意嘛。”  
  
“他真不要脸！”许昕皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“对！”张继科向上顶了顶许昕。“你可答应我今天自己动的。”  
  
许昕气结，鄙视的看着张继科。“你也不要脸。”  
  



	73. Chapter 73

人算不如天算，计划赶不上变化。  
  
王皓暗搓搓的准备着给许昕推荐上去，因为和龙公子的交易，变的有点谨慎，但是必须要干。  
  
马龙一旦上了台面，王皓不相信他的人品会履行约定。  
  
马龙则也是谨小慎微的观察着局面。  
  
现在国军的战况一天不如一天了，东三省还能扛多久也是未知数，渗透计划到了关键时刻，革命军破城之日，就是计划执行之时。  
  
还有夏露，马龙发愁的皱眉，还得哄。  
  
在督察处一片形势不明的情况下，一直没有放话的总部却突然放了大招。  
  
中央总部赴东北行营特派员，临时监理东北行营督察处主任，秦志戬，来了。  
  
局势一下明朗起来，督察处上下瞬间划分回了老两派，动作也格外的明显。  
  
以马龙为首的总部派和以许昕王皓为首的地方派都开始了火热的行动。  
  
第一天的约见就显得格外重要。  
  
所谓特派员，临时主任，都是说明秦志戬的任职是暂时的，以现在东北的局面，总部不会让他在这里呆多久，他的出现就是安抚局面，顺便从两个弟子中选出一个来成为东北行营真正的主任。  
  
总部派认为这个人会是马龙。  
  
地方派认为这个人会是许昕。  
  
一方是从军事前景来看的，另一方是从树倒猢狲散之后能不能过好生活来考量的。  
  
所以许昕这边的人数更加的多。  
  
但是秦志戬第一个约见的是马龙。  
  
这样一来，督察处，尤其是地方派的人们，就都坐不住了。  
  
许昕走在单位的每个角落里，都会有人围追堵截的来谈这件事情。  
  
从话里话外都透露出焦急，希望许昕主动出击，显示出他优越于马龙的能力，主要是钱一定要到位。  
  
许昕不胜其烦，连张继科的电讯科他都已经不敢去了。  
  
实际上，马龙此时面对自己的老师，心情格外的复杂。  
  
“总部的意思，就是要撤你回去。”秦志戬低垂着眼睛，看都不看他一眼。  
  
“我做错了什么？”马龙皱着眉头。“老师，表面上看，每个人都觉得你对我是最好的，但我知道你向着大昕。”  
  
“你什么意思？”秦志戬抬起头来。“你怀疑我暗中使坏，要提拔他是不是？”  
  
秦志戬已经四十多岁了，长年的混迹在官场，头发已经花白，但是不掩英姿，当年确实是军统少有俊朗挺拔的少年郎。  
  
此时他瞪眼看着马龙，警告的意味浓重。  
  
“我不敢……”马龙难得孩子气的嘟嘴低下头。  
  
“你就是小心眼儿！”秦志戬起身走到他跟前。“总部调你回去的目的，你自己想想就知道。现在这是什么局势？谁还想在东北行营？那是有点关系就必须赶紧挪地方了，反倒是你，居然还惦记当这个督察处主任！”  
  
“老师，如果每个人都这么想，咱们别说一个东北，整个国家就都拱手让人了啊！”  
  
“你以为？”秦志戬冷哼了一声。“政治，军事，经济，三位一体。经济跟不上，军事就是妄谈，政治就是内斗。一个国家已经变成了这样，你以为靠你马龙一个人就扭转乾坤了？”  
  
“但是……”马龙急切的想说，还是有有志之士的。  
  
“你看到不少人在支持你对吗？”秦志戬一眼看透他的心事。“那些人都是投机分子，有野心，没能力。他们就是想着浑水摸鱼，看看自己能不能借着在最危难之时混个升职，捞够了才撤就是他们的目的。”  
  
马龙沉默不语。  
  
“被我说中了吧！”秦志戬叹了口气。“围着你的人，都是没吃饱又吃不上的。围着许昕的都是吃饱了还想吃更多的。”  
  
“老师。”马龙委屈的皱着眉头。“我不能走。”  
  
“为什么？”秦志戬又开始瞪他。“你还想当什么末路英雄！”  
  
“我，偷偷做了一个渗透计划，就差一步了。”  
  
秦志戬愣了一下。“偷摸干的？你胆子现在是越来越大了啊！”  
  
许昕自己也是坐立难安。秦志戬小棉袄这个外号不是白来的，他情商本就非常高，一旦用心围着谁，那就真是无微不至，脾气秉性摸的极其透彻。  
  
马龙被秦老师先约谈，自己这个总务科长却被放去了一边，于情于理都应该是先见自己才对，毕竟财务人力都基本归他管理。  
  
许昕一撮牙花子，这是生自己气了。  
  
秦志戬深深的叹了口气。“你这个计划，上面会批准，也会给你记功劳。但是，这没有任何用处，不会批给你一分钱，也不会真当一回事。”  
  
“老师，这个计划我已经付出了太多的人力财力，我想让他成功。”马龙咬着牙。“所以，您别让我走了。”  
  
秦志戬认真的看着这个徒弟。“你为了这个计划是小，为了大昕才是目的吧。”  
  
马龙身体一僵。  
  
“你以为我看不出来？”秦志戬嗤笑一声。“许昕的身份决定他不能轻易回总部。他反倒是呆在东北行营会更安全。在这里天高皇帝远，一旦破城，他的身份也不会让他难过。你以为老师没考虑过？”  
  
“老师，我想把他彻底的从这场泥潭中拉出去。”马龙急切的表达。“不加入任何阵营，我会给他安排出国深造去。”  
  
“那也要看他想不想！”秦志戬愤怒的吼出来。“他不是个小孩，由不得你来回扒拉。”  
  
“老师！”马龙眼眶都红了。“我，我离不开他，我不想他出事，他只有在我手边上，我才能放心。”  
  
“当初给他放去革命区，你不是也忍了。”  
  
“那是刘国梁下手太快，我没防备住！”  
  
“龙。”秦志戬拍了拍他的肩膀。“我也实话告诉你，革命军快要来了，迫在眉睫。总部给你留了位置，没有许昕的。”  
  
一张机票被秦志戬拿出来，塞进了马龙的口袋里。“这是战时机票，从我离开那天起，每天都有三次班机飞南市，直到王涛离开结束。我和王涛的机票是有日期的，你的没有，总部随时欢迎你回来。”  
  
夏露也紧张的坐在马龙的办公室里等待着，他们确实是吵架了，但是夏露和好的意愿要比马龙更加的强烈。  
  
从上午一直约谈到了现在，三个小时了，马龙还是没有回来，夏露心里七上八下的。一点消息都没有。  
  
不管是爱情还是利用，现在她和马龙的局面都是一荣俱荣，一损俱损。她赌不起，马龙也赌不起了。  
  
昕。  
  
那支惹事的金镯子，里侧刻着“吾爱”，还有一个“昕”字。  
  
夏露隐约觉得不对，但是又在情理之中。  
  
镯子本来就是许昕准备送给姚彦的，刻着名字理所当然。  
  
但是违和感又在哪里呢？  
  
夏露一时半会想不出来，加上目前督察处情势紧迫，渗透计划又是收口的关键期，她也无暇顾及了。  
  
马龙可要加油啊。她在心底默默祈祷着。  
  
一直到了下午，马龙终于回来了。  
  
他带着疲惫也带着内心的绝望。中央即将放弃东北。也许在不久的将来，也会放弃整个国家。  
  
自己和这群人，都会如丧家之犬一般，飞往南市，最终，还会飞往更遥远的地方。  
  
他闭上眼睛，不要紧，还有许昕。  
  
一切都已经准备好了，他只要看着渗透计划去执行就可以了，许昕的问题，都安排好了。  
  
夏露看着他的面容，心疼的过去抱住。  
  
马龙轻轻的摸着她的头发。“露露，你要跟我坚持到最后。”  
  
许昕是傍晚快下班才被秦志戬约谈。  
  
地方派全部都欢欣鼓舞，个个觉得自己高悬在嗓子眼儿的心脏，可算是放回去了。  
  
只有许昕自己想了想，多穿了条裤子，扭扭捏捏的去了。  
  
一推门，秦志戬就坐在办公桌后面。“把门关好锁上。”  
  
许昕脸上刚挂出点讨好的笑容。  
  
“快点！”秦志戬严厉的声音就跟上了。  
  
许昕没辙的回头把特意留的一条门缝给关上了。  
  
“锁上！”  
  
“哎……”许昕慢慢把门锁好，一回头，发现秦志戬已经起身过来，一边走还一边抽出军装上的腰带。  
  
“老秦，你才来，别这样啊。”许昕嗷嗷的向后躲。  
  
秦志戬走到近前，一皮带就冲着许昕的大腿抽了过去。“让你胡闹！让你胡闹！”  
  
许昕哎呦哎呦的捂着腿跑开。“老秦，君子动口啊！”  
  
“我让你不老实！”秦志戬几步追过去，一把给他薅住，往沙发上一摜。“天高皇帝远了吧！还敢加入什么革命党！”  
  
“老秦，我没有，没有啊！”许昕哀嚎着。“轻点，哎呦！”  
  
秦志戬一把给他按在沙发扶手上，屁股向上，皮带毫不客气的开始抽。  
  
几个借机在楼道里刺探情况的职员，竖着耳朵听着里面的声音。  
  
隔音不错，但是隐约还是有哭闹声。  
  
张继科推开电讯科的门。“都干嘛呢？不想下班啦？”  
  
瞬间鸟兽散。  
  
张继科撇了撇嘴，也溜达到门口听了听。随即皱起了眉头。“这个秦老师，怎么老爱体罚。”  
  
屋里鸡飞狗跳的一顿折腾之后，许昕最终捂着屁股，老老实实站在办公桌等候训话。  
  
“老秦。”许昕一向对秦志戬没大没小。  
  
秦志戬不理他，伸手端起茶，发现里面已经空了。  
  
许昕福至心灵的赶紧跑去拿来暖瓶给他满上。“老秦，喝茶。”  
  
“老秦，老秦的！没大没小！”秦志戬喝了口茶，瞪他一眼。  
  
“叫习惯了嘛。”许昕笑着冲他撒娇。“叫老师不好跟刘国梁区分嘛。”  
  
“哼！”秦志戬一拍桌子。“刘国梁这事儿，就是你干的吧！”  
  
“老秦，不怪我，是他要置我于死地啊。”许昕委屈着。“我真是给他吃饱喝足了啊，他居然想弄死我啊。”  
  
“他本来就是这种人。”秦志戬埋怨了一句。“你就拍他马屁，以前我怎么交给你的？狡兔死走狗烹，高鸟尽良弓藏！你就不会少喂他点？”  
  
“下次我就知道了。”许昕虚心的点头。  
  
“你还想下次？”秦志戬一拍桌子。“你这一次就给我快气死了。”  
  
张继科看了看时间，已经下班了，但是许昕在主任办公室里没有出来，那不光是自己，基本上地方派的大小官员都不会走，小职员就更不敢在领导之前离开。  
  
秦志戬和自己的老师肖战不同，肖战带学生像仇人，他向来是培养死士，为容公子效力。自己的身份地位并不能成为死士，肖战也就不会太过的上心，不温不火的就可以了。  
  
秦志戬不同，他带学生像带儿子。太过的用心，也太过的溺爱。对马龙，他耗心费力的当做将才培养着，高要求高标准。对许昕却从来都不够严格。  
  
很多人都觉得秦志戬更看重马龙，其实不然，他真当许昕是儿子，毫无理智的偏向着，他对许昕不够狠，是真的下不去手。  
  
马龙面前的秦志戬是威严的老师。  
  
许昕面前的秦志戬是慈爱的父亲。  
  
在军统培训班，可以动马龙，马龙不怕动，他在逆境中可以越挫越勇。  
  
不可以动许昕，因为秦志戬不干。  
  
“刚才打疼了吧？”秦志戬把许昕拉到大沙发上挨着坐下。“你就气我吧，我每一根白头发都是你闹的。”  
  
“我都这么大了，你还跟揍小孩似的。”许昕嘟着嘴。  
  
“你多大都白搭，我看你还是个孩子，智商也就这样了。”  
  
“我错了。”许昕乖乖的低头认错。  
  
秦志戬抱住许昕，揉了揉他的脑袋，又捏了捏他的耳朵。  
  
许昕乖乖的由着他揉捏。“老秦，我是不是特没用？”  
  
“那要从哪方面看了。”秦志戬拍了拍他的肩膀。“你性子本来也是软，但是在东北行营这些日子，干的不错，又敢圈钱，还敢闹出不少人命。”  
  
“我都承认错误了。”许昕听出自己老师在挤兑自己。“有时候是情势所迫，确实也有我主动去找事儿的，我一定改。”  
  
“我不怕你找事儿。”秦志戬认真的看着许昕。“我怕你出事儿。”  
  
许昕眨了眨眼睛。“老秦，我不是小天，我不会出事的。”  
  
秦志戬愣了一下，闭上了眼睛。“你还敢提小天？他走的那年还小，要是他敢长成你这个样子，我就……”  
  
许昕笑着拉住秦志戬的手。“你还是会心软，舍不得动手。”  
  
秦天是秦志戬的儿子，那年才六岁，刚刚认识许昕，就在残国轰炸中遇难了。秦志戬递了申请要去前线，他要报仇。  
  
吴敬平和其他几名同僚拼命的压着他，怕他冲动。最后居然是已经十九岁的许昕，太能招惹事端，一出事儿就拉着秦志戬的衣角，委委屈屈的求他救命。  
  
这个大孩子的身影，和六岁惹了事儿的小天，猛地就重叠了。  
  
是许昕将秦志戬从丧子的哀痛和仇恨中慢慢解救了出来。  
  
“唉。”秦志戬终于倒在沙发里。“我拿你一点办法都没有。”  
  
“老秦，我回不去总部的。”许昕看着自己的老师没有形象的躺在沙发里。“我知道你这次来，大概也是走个过场，照这个局势，咱们以后再见面，大概就难了。”  
  
秦志戬没有说话，依旧躺着。  
  
“我师兄比我强，也听话。”许昕也闭上眼，向后一靠。“以后有事他能当牛做马，您多使唤他。把我那份也使唤他身上吧。”  
  
秦志戬坐起来，狠狠的拍了他脑袋一把。“说什么屁话！”  
  
许昕刚要反驳，一张机票被糊在了脸上。“这是干嘛？”  
  
“我不管你是什么玩意，你只是我的徒弟。”秦志戬咬牙切齿的看着他。“我就不能看着你有事！”  
  
“这……”许昕看了看机票。“老秦，总部不会让我回去的。”  
  
“总部不会管你回不回去！只是不会有你的职位安排。”  
  
“那我回去干嘛？”许昕摇头。“回去了再给我当革命党抓了，死多冤枉。”  
  
“有我和你师兄在，你只要回去，就保证你的安全。”秦志戬想到马龙的那份感情，更加的笃定。“你也可以选择不回去，如果革命党能保你活命……”  
  
“老秦。”许昕打断他。“我会保住我自己的命，你放心吧，机票我收下。不管我用不用，这都是我一辈子最贵重的东西。”  
  
秦志戬皱着眉头看许昕。“你长大了，迟早要独当一面，离开我的。我应该高兴……”  
  
“老秦，笑一个吧。”许昕一把抱住他。“我们都会平安无事的再见面的。”  
  
这一晚，秦志戬直接住去了许昕的招待所，张继科非常被动的回去了小洋楼。  
  
督察处的两派都在揣测着圣意，这到底是选了许昕？还是选了龙公子？  
  
只有王皓，看着陈玘将孩子放回摇篮中，沉痛的叹了口气。“要变天了。”  
  
“嘘。”陈玘比划了一个小声。“咋啦？”  
  
“秦志戬来的目的就一个，把他自己心爱的徒弟给送回总部去。”王皓叹了口气。“他来根本就不是来接督察处的，他是来撤退那群高官的。”  
  
“那边有消息过来了？”陈玘低声的询问。  
  
“那边没有消息，但是机场有消息了，从下个月开始，增加了三次航班，都是直飞南市，却没有放出票来。”王皓看着陈玘。“这种信号，太明显了。”  
  
“那咱们怎么办？”陈玘马上就急了。  
  
“小声点。”王皓捂住他的嘴，向孩子那边看了看。“龙公子负责的签证，这几天就会办下来，到时候咱们可以先去北市，再出国。”  
  
“皓，这能行吗？”陈玘皱眉，“要不然，咱们先去南市吧。那龙公子一定也会去南市的。”  
  
“还能坚持些日子。”王皓不甘心马上到手的签证就这样被耽误了。“咱们再坚持几天。”  
  



	74. Chapter 74

“你师兄那个计划，不要再追查了。”秦志戬严肃的看着许昕。  
  
“老秦……”许昕瞪着眼睛。“我未婚妻为了这个计划死的，您说不让我追查。”  
  
“不要追查了。”秦志戬疲惫的摆了摆手。“这个计划影响不了颓势，扭转不了乾坤。除了让马龙对你下狠手以外，没有任何意义。”  
  
“您，是已经知道了？”许昕挺诧异。“这个计划干脆您就告诉我吧。”  
  
秦志戬冷笑了一下。“告诉你，你再去通知革命党？你小子被这群人给骗走了，你老师可不傻。”  
  
夏露认真的向马龙汇报着。“目前人员培训已经结束了，就等着最后的时机。”  
  
马龙疲惫的靠到椅子里。“露露，这一切终于要结束了。”  
  
夏露点了点头。“之后，咱们要怎么办？”  
  
“革命军破城已经不可避免，时间问题而已。”马龙闭着眼睛。“我要看着计划执行。”  
  
“龙！”夏露一惊。“你什么意思？”  
  
马龙坐正身体，看着夏露。“这个计划必须是两个人，一个人负责将计划送去总部交给容公子，一个人负责留到最后，让计划执行。”  
  
“你留在这里就是送死！”夏露焦急的站起来！“你不能这么做。”  
  
“露露，你是个好女孩。你给了我别人不肯给予的感情。”马龙表情柔和的看着她。“有你的这份支撑，我才能走到今天，身为男人，我这辈子不亏了。”  
  
“不，我不要！”夏露一下就哭了出来。“你不能留在这里，我不能看着你死。”  
  
马龙从座位上站起来，走过去将她抱住。“露露，我一辈子能为你，为国家所做的，就是这份计划。只要你将计划带去南市，以后的生活就会有个依靠，容公子会管你和你的家人的。”  
  
“不！”夏露埋头在他的胸前痛哭失声。“我要你这个人，只要你，不要什么计划！”  
  
马龙摸着她的头发，声音中充满了柔情，眼神却是格外的冰冷。“露露，你忍心我一生的心血，就这样白费了吗？爱一个人，有时候需要成全。”  
  
正如所有人预料的，革命军以哈市为基础，一举攻破了春市，高歌猛进的打到了抚市。  
  
方博带领的侦察连，已经在抚市等候大部队一周了。他整天看着地图，只有短短的一天行军路程，只要能打过去，就能解放沈市了！  
  
大力哥，小姚老师，还有许大蟒，就能见面了。方博开心的想着，到时候，要让许大蟒那个家伙看看什么叫侦察连的精英，这一身装备，最新配备的，得给他新鲜坏了。  
  
“博哥！”远处的小战士跑过来。“大部队的消息到了，最早这月底，最迟下月中，咱们拿下沈市。”  
  
“太好了！”方博一拍大腿，乐的都快蹦起来了。  
  
“瞧给你美得。”小战士撇嘴。“整天惦记着打沈市，打沈市的。”  
  
“多新鲜，你博哥的好几个朋友都在这里圈着呢，这次咱一定要跟大英雄似的，冲进去救他们，让他们瞧瞧，咱可是正经的侦查连的，不是伙夫。”  
  
“博哥，你又不是要娶媳妇，折腾这么个面子干嘛……”小战士鄙视的看着他。“再说了，你不也当过伙夫嘛。”  
  
“去！”方博怼了他一下。“就你话多。”  
  
王皓坐在车里，看着路上的行人。  
  
连最普通的老百姓都已经知道形势不妙了，以往热闹的街市变得冷清，火车站却人头攒动。  
  
战乱是最可怕的，不是每个人都有阵营，也不见得每个人都存在信仰。但是飞机大炮不会问这些，子弹也不会长眼睛。  
  
“皓，别看了。”陈玘轻轻的推了推他。“等会儿签证一下来，咱们马上离开这里。”  
  
王皓点点头。“我还是要好好看看，再想看到，不知道是什么时候了。”  
  
陈玘叹了口气。“咱们在这里太久了，一开始被派到这里来的时候，心里有怨气，不想多看；后来一抗残，连活命都难，没功夫看；现在有了钱，也有了孩子，却没办法再看了。”  
  
“玘子……”王皓拉住他的手。“我有你就够了，只要有你，我就有家。”  
  
大使馆批下来的签证，终于赶在风暴前夕到了他们一家手里。  
  
看着这薄薄的一张纸，夹在绿色的护照里，王皓闭上眼靠在陈玘的身上。“该办的事儿，去办了吧。”  
  
马龙出门，打算走着去铁路宾馆，今天就要给秦志戬送行了。  
  
他来沈市的时候，拒绝了许昕给安排的宅邸，选择在西市靠近小白门的地方租下的这套院子。离铁路宾馆不远，他在刘国梁赴任之前，所有的设备，都是放在这里的，直到他正式上任督察大队队长，才给挪去了后来的督察大队队部。  
  
自己太忙了，这套院子来的次数就少之又少，差不多都住在队部了。马龙回头看了看大门，门上的红色春联和福字，还是去年春节给贴的，现在颜色都褪下去，淡淡的粉色和漆黑的字迹。那是许昕给写的，督察处人手一套，自己这副还是张继科给送来的，说是许昕怕被为难，不敢亲自送来。  
  
一晃，又是一年了。  
  
马龙叹气，明年会在哪里，谁都不知道。  
  
“号外号外！市医院门口凶杀案，一名医生死亡。”几个报童一边喊着一边向路边的行人兜售着报纸。  
  
马龙揪住其中一个孩子。“一份报纸。”  
  
“好嘞！”小男孩从脏兮兮的挎包里拿出一份递给他。“谢谢先生。”  
  
这孩子很瘦，眼睛亮亮的，微微的垂着点眼角，有几分像许昕。  
  
马龙笑了笑，从兜里拿出张小额米元。“这个给你，去好好吃顿饭吧。”  
  
看着小报童惊喜的跑走，马龙展开报纸。那名保健医的照片赫然出现在头版头条，旁边就是春市失守，沈市将士宣誓人在城在，要和沈市共存亡的大标题。  
  
“这个王皓，还真舍得花钱。”  
  
秦志戬坐在一桌子美味佳肴中间。  
  
许昕和马龙都沉默着看着他。  
  
“我真希望明天你们俩都跟我一起上飞机。”秦志戬摇了摇头。“我都想，不行就用枪押着你们跟我走。”  
  
“老秦，你得相信我们。”许昕推了他一把。“别这么难受。”  
  
“我能不难受吗！”秦志戬眼一瞪。“你们两个最后铁定是一个都不肯走，这里不管是什么局势，都是要打仗的！”  
  
马龙端起酒杯。“秦老师，您要相信我。只要我还有一口气在，就不会让师弟有危险。”  
  
许昕嘟着嘴扭头不看他。“我没那么废物。”  
  
秦志戬却明显很吃这一套。“那好，你可得保证这小子全须全尾的上飞机。”  
  
马龙将手中的酒一饮而尽。“秦老师，我一定会的。”  
  
秦志戬看了看他，也拿起酒杯，冲着许昕一瞪眼。“你小子现在还跟你师兄闹脾气，把酒喝了。”  
  
许昕扭回头来看了看马龙，马龙将手中的杯子杯口朝下一晃。  
  
“成吧。”许昕只好举起杯子，也一口喝了。  
  
秦志戬不喝什么色酒，就是干脆利索的白酒，许昕知道他这个习惯，这次给上的是汾酒。  
  
汾酒绵软，不求浓烈，只求纯真。也是许昕唯一能喝了不吐的白酒。即便是这样，他自己也是晕头转向的。  
  
这一瓶酒大部分还是落入了秦志戬的肚子，马龙能喝，但是不贪杯。许昕是有名的白酒一杯倒，经过多年练习，总算也能扛下一点。  
  
三个人哭哭笑笑的念叨着当初的种种，有许昕惹的麻烦，有马龙一本正经犯坏的糗事，有秦志戬带着他们去和别的教官吵架的过往。  
  
最终，秦志戬抱着两个徒弟。“我不想白发人送黑发人，我要求不高，就是闭眼之前你们都在，都活着，能送我一程。”  
  
许昕哇的一下就哭了，喝多了本就容易哭闹。“老秦，我一定好好的，你老了，我孝敬你去。”  
  
秦志戬看着他哭，自己眼泪也下来了。“大昕，老师舍不得你啊。”  
  
马龙看着他们，明白这俩人是醉了。他也是心酸，不管是张继科，还是秦志戬，都是他最亲的人了，但是他们都会离自己而去，他阻拦不住。  
  
只有许昕，就是死，他也要抱住许昕，哪怕是下地狱。  
  
有许昕的的地狱，也是天堂。  
  
深夜，马龙开着许昕的车，将两个醉汉送回了招待所。秦志戬好伺候，他酒量好，自己走到房间门口，又回过头看着马龙。“我把他交给你了，你要保证他活着。”  
  
马龙点点头，架着许昕往上又颠了颠。  
  
“大昕，大昕。”秦志戬凑过来，摸了摸许昕的脸。“老师走了。”  
  
马龙看着他进屋，又架着许昕回去了他的套房。  
  
许昕喝多了就是有点粘人，倒是不闹，他紧紧的抱着马龙，不肯躺下。  
  
马龙搂住他的腰，将他打横抱起来放到床上，自己也贴着躺下。  
  
这让他想起当年在培训班一个宿舍的日子，那时候抱着许昕睡觉的借口有很多，怕黑，生病，喝醉……  
  
“大昕。”马龙摸着他的头发。“你说信仰是什么？我以前从未觉得自己是个有信仰的人，但是国破家亡近在咫尺的时候，我却想着，无论如何要把我的计划执行下去，哪怕是死，也要为这个党国做点什么。”  
  
许昕窝在他的怀里一动没动。“这个计划一旦成功了，你说后世的人会怎么评价我？是个罪人？还是个阴谋家？”  
  
马龙垂下头吻了吻许昕的发旋。“可能没有人知道我的存在，一个东北行营督察处的大队长，连名字都留不下来。但是我想无愧于我的内心。”  
  
“这个计划，就叫做渗透计划。没有给它取更贴切的名字。”马龙笑了笑。“你要是想知道这个计划，就来抓我吧。革命党破城之日，你要是抓到我，就会真相大白。”  
  
夏露彻夜未眠，她仔细的想着马龙的话，“你给了我别人不肯给予的感情。”  
  
马龙对谁求之不得？  
  
为什么留着那支镯子？  
  
还有里面不合常理的三个字？  
  
这个指向，绝对不是张继科。夏露认真的思考着。  
  
难道是，许昕？  
  
这是他的镯子，送给姚彦的，没能送出手的镯子。  
  
镯子里的三个字又是如此的奇特，“吾爱”两个字是那么柔滑平顺，字迹也是正楷，看着那么的舒坦。而那个“昕”字，下刀深浅不齐，边际毛茬很多，摸着都有些剌手，一看就是生手刻的。  
  
许昕虽有一笔好字，但未必会刻金饰，会不会是他刻的？  
  
说不通……这镯子既然是许昕从首饰楼买来的，那“吾爱”二字自然是首饰楼师傅给刻的，他完全可以让人家继续刻下“昕”字。  
  
夏露绝望的捂住脑袋。那个摆在明面上的答案，让她不能接受。  
  
昕字，就是马龙刻的。  
  
昕，是马龙的爱。求之不得的爱。  
  
为什么就没有想到呢？  
  
因为许昕明目张胆的追求张继科，又差点成功娶了姚彦。  
  
因为马龙总是要置许昕于死地。  
  
这两个人就像是地球的南北极，宇宙中的太阳和月亮，大脑思维都是敌对的，怎么可能存在爱情？  
  
夏露疑惑的闭上眼睛，也许，自己真是多想了，不可能是许昕，这种不死不休的局面，真和爱没有一点关系。  
  
马龙昨晚搂着许昕迷迷糊糊的睡到半夜，还是醒了过来，就这么看着许昕，一直到天亮，才起来去了沙发躺下。  
  
直到中午，秦志戬才被许昕和马龙送上了飞机。  
  
两个人都明白，真正的撤离要开始了。  
  
国军能坚持几日并不知道，但是一旦开始撤离，机场也好，火车站也好，就会一票难求。  
  
陈玘的人跑遍了沈市的火车站，也没买到能去南市和北市的车票。  
  
机票突然就好像是从来没有过机场一样，突然的消失了。  
  
“皓，这是怎么回事？”陈玘飞快的开车回家。“咱们被封锁在这里了。”  
  
王皓脸色难看的坐在沙发里。“总部今天来电话了。要求咱们在革命党进城之后，潜伏下去。”  
  
陈玘愣住。  
  
“也就是说，沈市要丢了，咱们就是被抛弃的人。”王皓惨淡的笑了。“机场也好，火车站也好，想要避开革命党占领区离开的路线，都被把持住了。”  
  
“他们这是要咱们的命啊！”陈玘急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。“都怪这个龙公子，他早一天把签证办好邮过来就好了。”  
  
“总部早就把路线锁死了。”王皓摇了摇头。“只是咱们当时过于放松，没有发现。”  
  
“那现在怎么办？”陈玘焦急的抓住王皓的肩膀。“难道真要等许昕放话，让革命党不杀咱们？”  
  
正在此时，门铃响了。  
  
许昕站在了门口。  
  
王皓看到他的瞬间，愣住了。“这会儿了，你怎么来了？”  
  
许昕看了看左右没人，一推王皓进门。“皓哥，玘哥，你们都在啊。”  
  
“哎呀，弟儿啊！”陈玘愁的都快要抓头发了。“我们俩以后真要看你眼色过了。”  
  
“我可没想让你们看我眼色。”许昕翻了个白眼。“我是来帮你们的。”  
  
说完拿出了那张机票。“我只有一张，张继科应该也有，但是他那张大概是被肖战给拿走了。”  
  
王皓看着那张机票，两只眼睛都瞪圆了。“你要帮我？”  
  
“皓哥，我不会走，你也知道。”许昕看着他。“咱们在督察处，各有算计，但是这些年来，你明知道我的身份，也没少帮我。”  
  
“那是因为你能挣钱给我。”王皓收起惊讶。“我也在四处抓你把柄，也在利用你。”  
  
“这些你我都在做。”许昕笑了。“我佩服你，也想帮帮你。”  
  
“条件你开吧。”王皓点了点头。  
  
“我只有一张票。”许昕将票递给他。“留着条件开给另一个有票的人吧。”  
  
“弟儿啊。”陈玘走到跟前。“你的大恩大德，哥记下了。”  
  
“你们快去找别人吧。”许昕拍了拍陈玘的肩膀。“我希望，咱们能在和平年代再会。”  
  
直到许昕的车没了影子，王皓的眼泪才落了下来。  
  
陈玘赶紧过来抱住他。“太好了皓，你现在抱着孩子赶紧去机场，只要有去南市的飞机就上。”  
  
“你在说什么？”王皓瞪着他。“你不走，我哪儿也不去。”  
  
“哎呀皓啊！”陈玘急得直冒汗。“现在这情况不一样，你只要和孩子好好的，我怎么都行，我一个人在这里潜伏着，死不了。”  
  
“你放屁！”王皓一辈子的软肋是陈玘，但力量也是陈玘。“咱们还有时间，革命党还没有进城，咱们可以找到另一张票的。”  
  
“皓！”陈玘一把按住他。“这不是机票，这是命，谁会把命给你？大昕他本来就是革命党，他可以把票给咱们，其他人谁会？”  
  
王皓突然愣了一下。“王涛！”  
  
张继科看着许昕风尘仆仆的回来。“票送走了？”  
  
“恩，你的那张呢？”许昕脱下外套挂上。“肖战没给你送来？”  
  
“他是不会送来了。”张继科笑了。“我在南市的关系给我传来消息，容公子要求肖老留在沈市潜伏。”  
  
“那完了，他估计该用你的票跑了。”许昕撇嘴。  
  
“他不会。”张继科叹了口气。“他是死士，忠于容公子，但是他不会把票给我送来，因为他怀疑我不够忠诚。”  
  
许昕想了想。“不然我去要吧。好歹给玘哥他们两口子一起送走。”  
  
“你打的过他？”张继科挑了挑眉毛。“陈玘他们有办法的。倒是你，这几天住在招待所，自己睡……”  
  
“我想死你了！”许昕知道他是要找事儿，干脆自己扑到张继科怀里。“继科儿，我想死你啦！”  
  
“我可舍不得你想我想出什么事儿来。”张继科阴险的笑了。“我只想在床上给你出点事儿。”  
  
“继科儿！”许昕向后退了一步。“大白天的，白日宣淫，不合适。”  
  
张继科不理会他，步步逼近，将人堵去了墙角。“你说，马龙还听着吗？”  
  
许昕突然反应过来，这不是招待所，是自己的官员宅邸。  
  
“继科儿，停。”许昕赶紧抵住他。“我恍惚听见点事。”  
  
张继科皱眉的停下。  
  
“那晚我喝醉了，但是多少还有点意识。”许昕想了想，将张继科推出房间，走到了客厅。“我好像听见马龙在跟我说话，是什么，革命党破城之日，我要是抓到他，就会真相大白。”  
  
“他说的是，他那个渗透计划？”张继科谨慎的想了想。“你确定不是做梦？”  
  
“不好说，但是我觉得我耳边一直在响这句话。”许昕纠结的摇了摇头。“那声音绝对是马龙的。”  
  
张继科沉思了片刻。“这可能是一个陷阱。”  
  
许昕点点头。“我知道，但是咱们部队迟早要破城的，完全可以顺便抓他一下嘛。”  
  
“大昕。”张继科突然严肃的看着他。“放马龙一条生路好不好？如果他招出了渗透计划。”  
  
许昕眨了眨眼睛。“不愧是表兄弟啊。”  
  
“如果。”张继科神情哀伤。“他要还是不肯回头，你就给他一个痛快吧。”  
  
许昕愣住。“继科儿，相信组织。马龙会得到公正的审判的。”  
  
马龙之前的伤怀像是没出现过一样。他的圈套已经摆好了，就等着猎物上钩了。  
  
夏露看着他兴奋的在房间里走来走去。“龙，现在该怎么办？”  
  
“顺其自然。”马龙愉快的坐到她身边。“只要革命军一破城，你就开车直接去机场，那里有最后一架飞机直接去南市。”  
  
“你怎么办？”夏露不管马龙心里是谁，她此时整颗心都在他的身上。  
  
“露露，你要相信我。”马龙笑了。“我既然有这个计划，就有准备，你放心吧。”  
  
王涛看着陈玘和王皓抱着孩子在他面前跪下了，整个人都跳起来。  
  
“王老。”王皓抬头看着王涛。“我知道您一定有票。”  
  
“我确实是有。”王涛纠结的看着他们。“但是我这个是最后一班飞机的票。”  
  
“我不怕。”王皓眼泪一下就流下来了。“我当年觉得自己也是个百炼的精钢，既然加入了军统，就该不问生死。”  
  
王涛心中一颤，王皓在抗残时期的事迹，确实是军统无人不知无人不晓的。“你是为了孩子吧。”  
  
“不瞒您。”陈玘笑了笑。“我们有一张票了，我想让他走，他不干。”  
  
“我不能让孩子没有爹啊！”王皓红着眼睛看陈玘。“孩子还小，他还不认得你，我不能让你就这么留在这里。”  
  
“王老，求求您。”王皓一个头磕下。“王欣是革命党的人，他虽然牺牲了，但是为了他，革命党是不会为难您的。您愿意要什么都行，求您把票给我们吧。”  
  
王涛看着王皓怀里的孩子，小小的，一双黑葡萄珠似的眼睛，一会儿看看这边，一会儿看看那边，并没有哭闹，安静的躺在王皓的怀里。  
  
王欣小的时候，也是这样乖巧可爱。  
  
王涛眼泪慢慢的流了下来。  
  
“你们起来吧。”他回头从抽屉里拿出机票。“小欣一走，我活着没什么意思，爱谁谁当权，都和我没有关系了。”  
  
陈玘起身弯腰接过机票。“王老，您的恩情……”  
  
“没有什么恩情。”王涛一摆手。“我本来就没打算走。这张机票是有日期的，全看你们的命了，要是革命党破城之日在这机票日期之后，那你们就逃出生天。要是之前，只能说，小欣的在天之灵没打算放你们走。”  
  
“王老，我依旧要谢谢您。”王皓起身。“这个孩子，您给起个名字吧。”  
  
王涛一愣。  
  
“你我都姓王，这是缘分。”王皓笑了。“他乳名叫乐乐，爱笑。”  
  
王涛有些激动，起身来到跟前，看着孩子。“王昕，日斤昕，初升的小太阳，他就是希望。”  
  
王皓眨了眨眼睛。“这真是天意啊。”


	75. 獒蟒大结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说在前面：要看獒蟒的大结局，就是这个了。基本上让我给改的七零八落。龙蟒的结局在七十六章，和狗哥结局不算一条线，就当是我在这里做了分支吧。

兵临城下。  
  
王皓和陈玘抱着孩子坐在机场的木制椅子上，远处传来炮火的轰鸣声。  
  
离他们那班飞机还有一段时间，但是已经人满为患了，有机票的人已经坐在等候区的特殊地带，没机票的则是拼了命的叫嚷着。  
  
隔着厚厚的玻璃，王皓已经看到了几次厮杀，几次争抢，甚至还有人开了枪。  
  
人类就是这么可怕。  
  
“皓，别看了。”陈玘轻轻的搂住他和孩子。“刚才已经说了，再等一小时，就到飞机上去等。”  
  
王皓点点头。“你说，大昕和王涛他们，会平安吗？”  
  
“很少听见你惦记别人。”陈玘笑了笑。“会平安的，总有一天咱们会带着孩子见到他们的。”  
  
革命军的炮火在丰天火车站附近被拼死抵抗的国军拦住，双方激烈的交火。  
  
死亡和硝烟从这里弥漫到整个沈市，也会从这里洒向东三省，最终会笼罩全国。  
  
张继科站在窗口听着远处的炮火声音。  
  
那是新生儿的啼哭，他将撕裂黑暗，带来光明。  
  
他伴随着死亡，缓缓前行，带来希望。  
  
“继科儿。”许昕推门进来。“你说你表哥会藏在哪里？”  
  
“外面怎么样？”张继科走过来摸了摸他冻的红红的脸。  
  
“兵荒马乱的，人差不多都跑光了，剩下跑不了的都堵在机场和火车站了。”许昕叹了口气。“今天要是破城，那就是最后一班飞机了。”  
  
张继科回到窗边望了望。“看情况，已经在丰天了，这应该就是最后一班。”  
  
“也就是说，他一定在机场，或者是去机场的路上？”许昕想了想。“我开车去堵他。”  
  
“你堵上他也没办法拦住他。”张继科摇了摇头。“你觉得自己枪法比他准呢？还是肉搏比他狠？”  
  
“那就咱们俩一起，他保证和夏露一起跑，我对付夏露，你对付马龙。”  
  
“然后我可能被马龙挟持，你再挟持了夏露。”张继科乐了。“咱们玩交换人质吗？”  
  
“那你说怎么办？”许昕撇嘴。“狗哥你有这么怂吗？”  
  
“有。”张继科严肃的点点头。“那是马龙。”  
  
“那咱们怎么办？”  
  
“找几个帮手吧。”张继科想了想。“去督察处抓壮丁！”  
  
马龙将机票递给夏露。“剩下的就看你了。我会一直在这里，如果你不能成功离开，也别慌，就回来这里找我。”  
  
夏露点点头。  
  
一把黑色的柯特手枪直直的顶在了夏露的额头上。  
  
“龙……”夏露颤抖了一下。  
  
马龙手腕一转，抓住了枪杆，往夏露手里一塞。“保护好自己。”  
  
夏露眼泪一下就出来了，紧紧的抱住马龙。“你跟我一起走吧！一起！”  
  
“露露。”马龙摸着她的头顶。“不要让我失望。”  
  
慢慢的，夏露收起了眼泪，抬头看着马龙，“龙，你心里有我，对吧。”  
  
“我愿意将生的机会给你。”马龙坚决的看着她的眼睛。“这次如果你成功的离开了，就找户好人家。”  
  
眼泪又一下的涌出来，夏露咬着嘴唇颤抖着。  
  
马龙带着皮手套，蹭了蹭她的脸，回头冲着后面喊。“还愣着干嘛？护送你们嫂子去机场。”  
  
几名特务半推半拉的将夏露拽出门去。  
  
马龙看着人走了，皱眉搓了下手套。转身走去里间屋子。  
  
这里站着一群穿着校服的人，他们本来也都是学生，有男校的，也有女校的。  
  
马龙看着这一张张稚嫩的脸。“你们该要做的事情，都知道了吧！”  
  
这群学生如同机器人一般，齐声回答。“知道，长官。”  
  
“很好。”马龙满意的点点头，伸手比出一根手指。“一个小时，一个小时之后，你们就回归正常生活，组织不会再联系你们，好好的活下去。”  
  
“明白，长官。”  
  
“都自然点儿。”马龙看着他们，笑了。  
  
周雨和小胖两个人开车将许昕和张继科堵在了半路。  
  
“许科长，大力哥让我们来接你俩了。”小胖笑眯眯的招手。“春秋我不会背，同顺年版说文解字也没见过，你们要不要上车？”  
  
许昕把举着的枪放下。“你们俩？”  
  
“许大蟒同志，方博非常想你的。”周雨也探出头来。“他现在带队很快就能突破丰天站。”  
  
“督察处你们还真藏了人啊！”许昕瞪着眼睛下车，一把薅住小胖的脑袋一阵揉。“好小子，藏这么严实，一点儿风都不透给我啊！”  
  
张继科也跟着下来。“这到好，也不用回去抓壮丁了，就你们俩吧。”  
  
小胖和周雨一愣。“你们想干嘛？”  
  
“抓龙公子！”许昕将手里的枪一收。“他应该在去机场的路上。”  
  
“许科长，大力哥的命令是把你俩安全送到咱们的联络点。”周雨皱眉。“这捉龙公子的事儿，你还是别去了。”  
  
“他手里掌握着一个渗透咱们的计划。”许昕摇头。“姚彦同志为了这个计划牺牲了。我为了这个计划和龙公子斗智斗勇这么久，不抓到他，我怎么可能放弃？”  
  
周雨叹了口气。“许昕同志，我们理解你的心情。但现在你和张继科同志的安全才是第一要务。”  
  
“周雨，小胖，我们需要人帮忙对付龙公子，其他的不用谈，如果你们帮忙，我们这就出发。”张继科直接把枪掏出来。“如果不帮忙还敢拖后腿的话……”  
  
“张科长，别冲动！”小胖赶紧挡在周雨跟前。“我乐意跟你们去。”  
  
“沈市一共有两个机场，民用一个，军用一个。民用的在上个月就彻底停了。马龙的票是军用机场的，咱们就主要盯住军用的。”许昕拿着地图，指着东市外。“通往军用机场有两条路。一般官员都是从东市的主干道直接过去，但还有一条路，就是走小蓝山路的后身，虽然绕远，但是胜在人少，押解特殊人员会走这条路。”  
  
小胖皱眉。“咱们就四个人，堵两条路不靠谱，龙公子身边不可能没人。”  
  
张继科想了想。“还是有办法，大力哥他们应该还在市里吧？”  
  
“对，他本来就在联络点等你们的。”周雨回答。“离这里不远，庆春园大戏楼。”  
  
“那这样，兵分两路。”张继科一把拉过周雨。“你跑的快，赶紧去庆春园通知大力哥带人来支援。”  
  
又伸手一指许昕和小胖。“你们俩负责东市主路。我去盯着小蓝山。”  
  
“那周雨，你想着多带人去小蓝山。”许昕点点头，转身奔自己的车去了。“小胖，拿好枪，咱们走。”  
  
一名特务开着车，夏露始终在车上抹着眼泪。“嫂子你不用担心，等我给你送走就回去接龙队，说不定能赶上。”  
  
夏露抽泣着点了点头，没有说什么。  
  
回去接了马龙又能怎么样？他的机票已经在自己身上了，他把渗透计划也都托付给了自己。  
  
也许，他们之间的感情并不完美，但是马龙最终还是选择让自己活着。  
  
伸手摸了摸马龙递给自己的枪，这是马龙最后的礼物。  
  
夏露吸吸鼻子，仔细的摩挲着，黑色柯特手枪，最新式的，还带着刻字。  
  
“X.X”夏露突然看到了这两个字母。  
  
昕，吾爱……  
  
X.X……  
  
许昕……  
  
马龙看着最后几名学生离开。回头对自己带来的特务点点头。  
  
一直跟在他身边的两个老特务，一个非常明白的递过来一串钥匙，另一个则拿起来一个小皮箱。  
  
“你们直接去机场准备吧。”马龙随便搬了把椅子坐下。“只等到五点。”  
  
“队长，我留下陪你吧！”  
  
“不用，许昕也好，张继科也罢，他们必然要分开去堵截机场的两条路。张继科心疼许昕，自然会让他堵在主路上。我让小陈走的小蓝山，缠住张继科，以许昕的脑子，他一定会想到我在这里，他就会自己找来。”马龙淡定的拿出镯子，擦了擦。  
  
“队长，要是许昕和那群革命党碰上头呢！”  
  
“他来不及。”马龙看了看表。“按时间看，他快要发现了，他一定是觉得我要跑，所以他要赶在革命军破城前赶到这里。他怕革命军杀了我，渗透计划就烂在肚子里了。”  
  
“队长！”特务向前一步。“为了他铤而走险，值不值得！”  
  
“对我值得。”马龙抬头看着他们。“对你们不值得，所以只等到五点。”  
  
许昕和小胖守在主路旁边的巷子里，已经没有车从这里走了，孤零零的就他们自己的奶白色小轿车横在路中间，作为路障。  
  
抬手看了看表，许昕皱眉。“不应该啊。”  
  
“怎么了哥？”小胖不解的看着他。“是不是走张科长那边去了？”  
  
许昕捏着鼻梁想了想。“小蓝山离咱们不过就几条街，这么近的距离，枪响咱们会听到。”  
  
“那他们就是没来呢。”小胖继续认真的看着前方。许昕却拿起地图。  
  
这张图是之前尚坤来谈姚彦失踪的时候带来的。许昕认真的看着。  
  
这个时间，如果马龙的车还没来，那他要赶最后那班？王皓之前拿到了王涛的票，那张票是最后的一班了，马龙要冒这个险吗？  
  
不对……  
  
许昕又拿起地图，当初，尚坤和自己在研究姚彦和张继科关在哪里的时候，曾经说过的女子医学院。  
  
“这里怎么还空出这么大一块地方？”  
  
“就是这个地下工事，至于为什么目的建造就不得而知了。”  
  
马龙不急着去机场，他在等，等着自己去找他。  
  
小胖仔细的看着远处，他眼神挺好，但是现在这个非常时期，他拼命的看，希望下一秒龙公子就出现。哪怕是大力哥来也好啊。  
  
汽车的发动声传了过来，小胖一回头，发现许昕回去了车上。“许科长，你要干嘛？”  
  
许昕的车动了起来，他摇下车窗。“去通知继科儿，让他带着人去女子医学院。”  
  
白色轿车飞速的开走了。小胖瞪圆眼睛反应了一下，这才撒丫子往小蓝山的那条街跑去。  
  
枪声在不远处响起，小胖边跑，边从身后拔出枪来。“你们可别出事！”  
  
许昕一口气撞开了女子医学院的铁门，曾经，姚彦就在这里等着自己接她出去玩。如今这里没有半点人烟。  
  
许昕将车开到了主楼后边，姚彦曾经跳窗子的位置。  
  
车轮印记明确，许昕回头看了看，确定给张继科留下明显的线索，熄火下车。  
  
那扇窗子就在眼前，许昕伸手一推，吱呀的开了。  
  
这里面就是主楼最长使用的过道，但它有一个不明显的门，长年锁着，正对着窗子。  
  
那是通往女子医学院地下工事的阶梯。  
  
夏露的车在小蓝山路上，被狙击了。  
  
开车的特务和埋伏的人交了火，夏露趴伏在副驾上，全身都在发抖。  
  
车胎被打爆了一个，她觉得身体一晃，吓得又往里缩了一点。  
  
特务打开车门，用车门掩护自己和对方继续交火。  
  
突然一枚子弹从旁边打了过来，特务应声倒地。  
  
夏露眼睛瞪大，看着那人倒下去。  
  
“我不能死在这里。”她咬牙念了一句。“我绝对不能死在这里！”  
  
趁着对方还没有过来，夏露猛地起身爬上了驾驶席，全然不顾轮胎被打爆一支的状态，一脚油门冲了出去。  
  
张继科发现来的是夏露，也是有点惊讶，随即就担心了，如果夏露走了小蓝山，那马龙会不会跟她兵分两路，走了主路？  
  
许昕有危险！  
  
他心急火燎的和对方交火。直到小胖出现打死了开车的特务，但是没能拦住夏露离开。  
  
张继科举着枪，发现已经打不到了，有些闷气。不过一想，她的方向去不了机场，也就安心了一些。  
  
“张科长，许科长让我告诉你，赶紧带人去女子医学院地下工事。”  
  
张继科看着他呼哧带喘的。“带人？带什么人？就你和我！”  
  
“没事，咱们开车，估计能在路上接到雨哥他们。”小胖实在是不爱跑，他头都不回的，奔着张继科横在路上的车去了。  
  
“女子医学院……”张继科想了想。“难道，马龙压根不打算走！”  
  
“这我不知道，咱们赶紧带人去吧。”小胖拉开车门。“顺便追追这个女特务，说不定一个地方呢。”  
  
许昕走在空旷的地下室，通着电，但是灯光昏暗。  
  
各种大小房间排列着，有的房间里，明显之前还是有人的。  
  
许昕来到最大的厅堂里，看到了一张桌子，上面放着本书。  
  
春秋……这是许昕的密码本，也是许昕时常拿出来跟大家显派的书。  
  
“马龙！师兄！”许昕抬头大声的喊起来。“我知道你在这里！出来吧！”  
  
声音足够大，隐隐还有点回声。  
  
“你总是沉不住气。”马龙从旁边一个门口走进来。“一遇到问题，就爱喊师兄。”  
  
“因为直接喊你是最快的。”许昕冲着他歪头笑了一下。“师兄，这也算是我抓住你了吧。”  
  
“我早就被你抓住了。”马龙叹了口气，向前走了几步。“大学就被你给抓住了。只是你心里眼里都是继科儿，没有注意到。”  
  
“我看不是吧师兄。”许昕撇撇嘴，拿出枪来比住马龙。“我可记得，你可一直避我跟毒蛇似的。”  
  
马龙笑了。“我不是个善于表达的人。”  
  
“我看你挺会的。”许昕举着枪。“别再过来了师兄。我真会开枪的。”  
  
“我知道你会。”马龙停下脚步。“你确实是一条毒蛇，五步蛇。你咬了我一口，我却在很久以后才发现自己已经中了你的毒，无可救药。”  
  
“师兄。”许昕皱眉看着他。“不要再聊这些了，我抓住了你，你得告诉我渗透计划是什么！”  
  
马龙却一摊手。“抓住哪儿了？”  
  
“甭跟我玩文字游戏。”许昕瞪他一眼。“我和继科儿已经说好了，如果你坦白，我和他就保你一命。”  
  
“那你不如给我个痛快。”马龙摇了摇头。“大昕，你还是不够了解我。也是，你满门心思都惦记我表弟了。”  
  
许昕一愣，还没明白这是怎么了，突然灯灭了，四周一片漆黑。  
  
枪毫不客气的冲着马龙之前的方向开火。  
  
但是没有击中的声音。  
  
许昕停下手，想要摸到一边去，却冷不丁被一个大力冲撞，摜到了墙上。  
  
灯光闪了闪，又缓缓的亮了起来。  
  
马龙站在他的跟前。  
  
许昕的枪没有脱手，刚要举起来，就被马龙按住，整个身体都被压的死死的。“大昕，你不是我的对手。”  
  
许昕用力挣扎着，却没能挣扎开。  
  
马龙手里却多了一支针管。  
  
“大昕，你在奇怪是吧。这里呢，以前是打算盖军校的，所以做了地下工事，结果残国来了之后，上面就成了医学院，这里就想做一个生化实验室，结果没成功。你知道为什么吗？”马龙将针管的套管往嘴里一放，拔了下来，枪也被他给下了。“因为这里供电不足，每隔半小时，就一定断电一分钟。所以当你喊我的时候，正好快到时间了，我才出来。”  
  
许昕盯着那支针管，感觉他扎进了自己的脖子。  
  
“你要干什么？”许昕死命的撞向马龙的头。“你要打什么给我！”  
  
马龙歪头躲过，手利索的一推，透明的药剂就打入了许昕的身体。  
  
“不乖哟大昕。”马龙笑了笑，退开一步。“师兄就是让你睡一觉而已。”  
  
许昕的手臂颤抖着，身体不受控制的哆嗦。  
  
“你看，这才好。”马龙亲密的贴着他，掏出了那支金镯子，给许昕右手的手腕扣上。“来，这就是奖励，师兄说过，会还给你的。”  
  
这明明是许昕买来送姚彦的，镶嵌着十二枚宝石的金镯子，虽然是活扣的，但是戴在男人手腕上还是过于的紧。  
  
马龙的手劲大，生生的扣紧了镯子，许昕觉得胳膊都跟着一起疼。  
  
突然角落里一个黑影闪了过去，马龙没有发现。  
  
王励勤和周雨，带着尚坤的警察大队，飞速的冲着女子医学院的方向跑去。  
  
警察大队不比军方，做不到配车，又在这个时期。  
  
张继科看了看自己开的这辆，还有点地方，赶紧一踩刹车。“再上来一个。”  
  
“张科长，咱这是基普车，不是军卡。”小胖被四五个警察给挤着，有点别扭。  
  
“少废话，你下去能上了俩人。”张继科看都不看他。“快点再上来一个。”  
  
王励勤想了想身手，推周雨。“周雨上车，跟他们先过去。”  
  
小胖一听，使劲吸了吸肚子。“快上车。”  
  
张继科焦急的看着前方的路，马龙就没打算走，或者他安排了别的路线，那许昕就有危险了。  
  
许昕你可千万不要出事。张继科把油门踩到底，冲了出去。  
  
“看，飞机！”一名都快挤出门的警察抬头看着天上。  
  
王皓和陈玘抱着孩子坐在狭小的座位上，透过舷窗看着逐渐远去的沈市。丰天火车站的方向，集结的人马正在冲锋。  
  
“看来守不住了。”陈玘搂着王皓。“好险咱们上来了。”  
  
下面的景色终于变成了白色的云朵。王皓深吸了一口气，将头抵在了陈玘的肩膀上。“咱们还在一起，真好。”  
  
“师兄答应秦老师，一定要送你上飞机。”马龙看着许昕逐渐的失去了抵抗。伸手一把将人架起来。“咱们走吧。”  
  
“你，怎么确定我会来找你？”许昕全身没有力气，倦意袭来。但是他死命的咬着牙坚持不让自己睡过去。  
  
“去机场就两条路。”马龙将他往怀里一带。“小蓝山那条线路更隐秘，也是撤退首选，所以张继科舍不得你去堵小蓝山，我只要算好飞机时间，让夏露过去拖住他就行。以你的脑子，有点功夫，自然就会想到这里来。毕竟，这里是渗透计划的大本营。”  
  
“你就不怕夏露会死？”许昕眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我怕，她也很重要，她掌握着许多细节。但是和你比起来，你更重要。”马龙认真的看着他。  
  
“我就是你的棋子对吧。”夏露从阴影中缓缓走了出来，枪口对准了他们。“你说的爱，都是在骗我！”  
  
马龙回头看了看。“大昕，你发现她了，故意问的吧。”  
  
“龙，你爱着的人，就是许昕！”夏露嘶吼出声。“你利用我，就是打算牺牲我，然后你们逃跑对吧！”  
  
“露露，我刚才说了，你很重要。”马龙语气温柔的哄骗着她。“许昕是我的师弟，他也很重要，我对他有责任。”  
  
“没错。”许昕咬住自己的嘴唇。“他抓姚彦的那天，我们上的床，他当然对我有责任。”  
  
马龙身体一顿。“我以为，你不承认这件事。”  
  
夏露愤怒的看着他们。“马龙，想要活命，就放开他过来，咱们离开这里！”  
  
“好。”马龙一下就放手，许昕则坚持着没有倒下，他相信张继科很快就要赶来了，他要拖延时间。  
  
“露露，他被我打了药，不会有反抗的。”马龙微微的侧过身，向着夏露移动。  
  
夏露冷冷的看着他。“龙，我还能相信你吗？”  
  
马龙伸出手，“咱们之间，除了是战友，还是利益共同体。不然我不会放你离开。你要相信，除了爱情，还有更多的东西可以维系关系，比如……”马龙来到了进前。  
  
夏露微微颤抖着。她在想，马龙的话可以相信多少？  
  
答案是一句也不能相信。  
  
电光火石之间，马龙进步一拳将她打倒在地，枪脱手掉在了一边。  
  
“谢谢你，舍命拖住了张继科那么一点时间。”马龙鞠了一下躬，转身又架住许昕。“师弟，咱们走吧。”  
  
许昕根本就走不动，脚步都抬不起来，被马龙拖着往门口移动。  
  
“狗哥……”  
  
“他确实快来了，所以……”马龙偏头看着他，忍不住的亲了上去。“你是我的了。”  
  
夏露很快的苏醒过来，不远处那对情侣相依偎的剪影，深深的刺激到了她。  
  
她就像个傻瓜一样的掏心掏肺，为了马龙和他的梦想奋不顾身。但是她得到了什么？  
  
全部是算计，是欺骗，连命都要没了。  
  
“不能让你们得意。”夏露忍着头晕，向不远处的枪爬了过去。  
  
许昕无法躲开马龙，他连睁眼都很困难了，药效发作的非常快，全凭着毅力在坚持不闭上眼。  
  
马龙看着他的眼睛，终于一发力将他打横抱起来。“大昕，一切都结束了，咱们走吧。”  
  
子弹从写着许昕名字的黑色柯特手枪里出发，穿透了马龙的身体。  
  
马龙不可置信的看着胸前被红色飞速沁透。  
  
许昕和他一起倒在了地上。  
  
夏露拿着枪，一瘸一拐的站起来，缓缓的走进。“马龙，你该死。但是许昕，你更该死！”  
  
许昕一动不能动，身体已经到达了极限。马龙还死死的抱着他。  
  
“你们都该死，你们都在欺骗我！”夏露越来越近，她的枪口对上了许昕的额头。“我成全你们。”  
  
枪声再度响起，夏露手中的枪终究还是打在歪了，人也应声倒下了。  
  
许昕觉得自己身上的马龙越来越重，有热呼呼的东西在俩人之间流淌着。自己的肩膀也骤然的疼痛起来。  
  
张继科拼命的跑了过来。  
  
许昕没有力气动，马龙却挣扎着撑起了身体，脸对上了许昕。  
  
他在笑。嘴巴一张一合的，要说出什么。  
  
“你好许昕……我是马龙……”  
  
许昕紧紧的盯着他，一个吻落在了唇上，马龙的头慢慢的滑向一边。  
  
“大昕！表哥！”  
  
大学图书馆里，许昕看着马龙站在书架旁的梯子上。  
  
哎？你是继科的那个……  
  
马龙笑了。  
  
你好许昕，我是马龙。  
  
一切都结束了，四周乱糟糟的。  
  
许昕眼中现在只有马龙那张笑脸。  
  
一双手抱住了他。张继科的脸覆盖到眼前。  
  
许昕想冲他笑一下。但是他什么都没做，就失去知觉了。  
  
许昕在医院醒来，张继科就躺在自己的身边，脸挨着他的脸。  
  
“继科儿……”  
  
张继科一个激灵睁开眼。“大昕，你醒了。”  
  
看到他的样子，许昕升起一阵幸福感。“恩，我睡了多久？”  
  
“一天一夜。”张继科赶紧的起身拿起之前凉好的白开水。“要慢慢的喝。”  
  
“你喂我……”许昕顽皮的眨了眨眼睛。  
  
张继科终于放松的笑了，抬头含住一口水，俯身躲开了许昕肩膀上的枪伤，吻住了他的唇。  
  
“咱们解放了，大昕。”  
  
“师兄呢？”  
  
“表哥他……没救回来……”张继科有点哽咽，虽然他已经设想了马龙活不下来的可能性，也做好了心理准备，但是从小一起长大的情谊，在面对现实的时候，依旧是难受的。“夏露也被周雨一枪给打死了。”  
  
许昕悲伤的闭上眼。“师兄他真强，咱们最后都输给他了。”  
  
张继科看着许昕。“大昕，我只有你一个亲人了。”  
  
许昕伸手摸住他的脸，主动的吻了上去。“那咱们就结婚吧。”  
  
张继科看着许昕的眼睛。“好。”  
  
渗透计划是成功的，到底也没有人知道是怎么回事，知情者都已经死去。  
  
这个计划的目的是什么？会有什么样的影响？  
  
不论是哪个阵营，都只是知道有这么一个计划，却没有任何头绪。  
  
王励勤拿着报告拍着脑袋发愁。  
  
阎森路过看了看他。“大力。你不用这么发愁。”  
  
“这是隐患啊！”王励勤叹气。“新中国才刚刚解放了东北，后面还有很多硬仗要打，我不放心啊。”  
  
阎森看着他。“其实，我相信这个计划并没有意义。如果咱们党永远保持住为人民服务的信念，那，任何问题和麻烦，都是纸老虎。”  
  
王励勤看着阎森，半晌，“阎森，我还没有你的认识透彻。”王励勤笑着将报告合上，装入了档案袋。拿出一个戳子盖在了上面。  
  
绝密，一级。  
  
“继科儿”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我想去你家乡看看，看看你和马龙的家，还有你们的房间。”  
  
“好，等你好了。”  
  
“我要看看，马龙是不是给我的照片上画了胡子。”  
  
“他没有，那是我骗你的，他才舍不得画呢。”  
  
“那我也要看了才相信。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“继科儿。”许昕拉着他的手，两个人并排走在逐渐恢复生机的东湖边上。“我爱你。”  
  
张继科笑笑，将他拉入怀里。“我也爱你。”  


全文完结  



	76. 龙蟒大结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说在前面：这个结局和獒蟒结局就是一个分叉，相互不挨着。喜欢獒蟒的就直接去看七十五章，龙蟒的是这里，前半截完全一样。

兵临城下。  
  
王皓和陈玘抱着孩子坐在机场的木制椅子上，远处传来炮火的轰鸣声。  
  
离他们那班飞机还有一段时间，但是已经人满为患了，有机票的人已经坐在等候区的特殊地带，没机票的则是拼了命的叫嚷着。  
  
隔着厚厚的玻璃，王皓已经看到了几次厮杀，几次争抢，甚至还有人开了枪。  
  
人类就是这么可怕。  
  
“皓，别看了。”陈玘轻轻的搂住他和孩子。“刚才已经说了，再等一小时，就到飞机上去等。”  
  
王皓点点头。“你说，大昕和王涛他们，会平安吗？”  
  
“很少听见你惦记别人。”陈玘笑了笑。“会平安的，总有一天咱们会带着孩子见到他们的。”  
  
革命军的炮火在丰天火车站附近被拼死抵抗的国军拦住，双方激烈的交火。  
  
死亡和硝烟从这里弥漫到整个沈市，也会从这里洒向东三省，最终会笼罩全国。  
  
张继科站在窗口听着远处的炮火声音。  
  
那是新生儿的啼哭，他将撕裂黑暗，带来光明。  
  
他伴随着死亡，缓缓前行，带来希望。  
  
“继科儿。”许昕推门进来。“你说你表哥会藏在哪里？”  
  
“外面怎么样？”张继科走过来摸了摸他冻的红红的脸。  
  
“兵荒马乱的，人差不多都跑光了，剩下跑不了的都堵在机场和火车站了。”许昕叹了口气。“今天要是破城，那就是最后一班飞机了。”  
  
张继科回到窗边望了望。“看情况，已经在丰天了，这应该就是最后一班。”  
  
“也就是说，他一定在机场，或者是去机场的路上？”许昕想了想。“我开车去堵他。”  
  
“你堵上他也没办法拦住他。”张继科摇了摇头。“你觉得自己枪法比他准呢？还是肉搏比他狠？”  
  
“那就咱们俩一起，他保证和夏露一起跑，我对付夏露，你对付马龙。”  
  
“然后我可能被马龙挟持，你再挟持了夏露。”张继科乐了。“咱们玩交换人质吗？”  
  
“那你说怎么办？”许昕撇嘴。“狗哥你有这么怂吗？”  
  
“有。”张继科严肃的点点头。“那是马龙。”  
  
“那咱们怎么办？”  
  
“找几个帮手吧。”张继科想了想。“去督察处抓壮丁！”  
  
马龙将机票递给夏露。“剩下的就看你了。我会一直在这里，如果你不能成功离开，也别慌，就回来这里找我。”  
  
夏露点点头。  
  
一把黑色的柯特手枪直直的顶在了夏露的额头上。  
  
“龙……”夏露颤抖了一下。  
  
马龙手腕一转，抓住了枪杆，往夏露手里一塞。“保护好自己。”  
  
夏露眼泪一下就出来了，紧紧的抱住马龙。“你跟我一起走吧！一起！”  
  
“露露。”马龙摸着她的头顶。“不要让我失望。”  
  
慢慢的，夏露收起了眼泪，抬头看着马龙，“龙，你心里有我，对吧。”  
  
“我愿意将生的机会给你。”马龙坚决的看着她的眼睛。“这次如果你成功的离开了，就找户好人家。”  
  
眼泪又一下的涌出来，夏露咬着嘴唇颤抖着。  
  
马龙带着皮手套，蹭了蹭她的脸，回头冲着后面喊。“还愣着干嘛？护送你们嫂子去机场。”  
  
几名特务半推半拉的将夏露拽出门去。  
  
马龙看着人走了，皱眉搓了下手套。转身走去里间屋子。  
  
这里站着一群穿着校服的人，他们本来也都是学生，有男校的，也有女校的。  
  
马龙看着这一张张稚嫩的脸。“你们该要做的事情，都知道了吧！”  
  
这群学生如同机器人一般，齐声回答。“知道，长官。”  
  
“很好。”马龙满意的点点头，伸手比出一根手指。“一个小时，一个小时之后，你们就回归正常生活，组织不会再联系你们，好好的活下去。”  
  
“明白，长官。”  
  
“都自然点儿。”马龙看着他们，笑了。  
  
周雨和小胖两个人开车将许昕和张继科堵在了半路。  
  
“许科长，大力哥让我们来接你俩了。”小胖笑眯眯的招手。“春秋我不会背，同顺年版说文解字也没见过，你们要不要上车？”  
  
许昕把举着的枪放下。“你们俩？”  
  
“许大蟒同志，方博非常想你的。”周雨也探出头来。“他现在带队很快就能突破丰天站。”  
  
“督察处你们还真藏了人啊！”许昕瞪着眼睛下车，一把薅住小胖的脑袋一阵揉。“好小子，藏这么严实，一点儿风都不透给我啊！”  
  
张继科也跟着下来。“这到好，也不用回去抓壮丁了，就你们俩吧。”  
  
小胖和周雨一愣。“你们想干嘛？”  
  
“抓龙公子！”许昕将手里的枪一收。“他应该在去机场的路上。”  
  
“许科长，大力哥的命令是把你俩安全送到咱们的联络点。”周雨皱眉。“这捉龙公子的事儿，你还是别去了。”  
  
“他手里掌握着一个渗透咱们的计划。”许昕摇头。“姚彦同志为了这个计划牺牲了。我为了这个计划和龙公子斗智斗勇这么久，不抓到他，我怎么可能放弃？”  
  
周雨叹了口气。“许昕同志，我们理解你的心情。但现在你和张继科同志的安全才是第一要务。”  
  
“周雨，小胖，我们需要人帮忙对付龙公子，其他的不用谈，如果你们帮忙，我们这就出发。”张继科直接把枪掏出来。“如果不帮忙还敢拖后腿的话……”  
  
“张科长，别冲动！”小胖赶紧挡在周雨跟前。“我乐意跟你们去。”  
  
“沈市一共有两个机场，民用一个，军用一个。民用的在上个月就彻底停了。马龙的票是军用机场的，咱们就主要盯住军用的。”许昕拿着地图，指着东市外。“通往军用机场有两条路。一般官员都是从东市的主干道直接过去，但还有一条路，就是走小蓝山路的后身，虽然绕远，但是胜在人少，押解特殊人员会走这条路。”  
  
小胖皱眉。“咱们就四个人，堵两条路不靠谱，龙公子身边不可能没人。”  
  
张继科想了想。“还是有办法，大力哥他们应该还在市里吧？”  
  
“对，他本来就在联络点等你们的。”周雨回答。“离这里不远，庆春园大戏楼。”  
  
“那这样，兵分两路。”张继科一把拉过周雨。“你跑的快，赶紧去庆春园通知大力哥带人来支援。”  
  
又伸手一指许昕和小胖。“你们俩负责东市主路。我去盯着小蓝山。”  
  
“那周雨，你想着多带人去小蓝山。”许昕点点头，转身奔自己的车去了。“小胖，拿好枪，咱们走。”  
  
一名特务开着车，夏露始终在车上抹着眼泪。“嫂子你不用担心，等我给你送走就回去接龙队，说不定能赶上。”  
  
夏露抽泣着点了点头，没有说什么。  
  
回去接了马龙又能怎么样？他的机票已经在自己身上了，他把渗透计划也都托付给了自己。  
  
也许，他们之间的感情并不完美，但是马龙最终还是选择让自己活着。  
  
伸手摸了摸马龙递给自己的枪，这是马龙最后的礼物。  
  
夏露吸吸鼻子，仔细的摩挲着，黑色柯特手枪，最新式的，还带着刻字。  
  
“X.X”夏露突然看到了这两个字母。  
  
昕，吾爱……  
  
X.X……  
  
许昕……  
  
马龙看着最后几名学生离开。回头对自己带来的特务点点头。  
  
一直跟在他身边的两个老特务，一个非常明白的递过来一串钥匙，另一个则拿起来一个小皮箱。  
  
“你们直接去机场准备吧。”马龙随便搬了把椅子坐下。“只等到五点。”  
  
“队长，我留下陪你吧！”  
  
“不用，许昕也好，张继科也罢，他们必然要分开去堵截机场的两条路。张继科心疼许昕，自然会让他堵在主路上。我让小陈走的小蓝山，缠住张继科，以许昕的脑子，他一定会想到我在这里，他就会自己找来。”马龙淡定的拿出镯子，擦了擦。  
  
“队长，要是许昕和那群革命党碰上头呢！”  
  
“他来不及。”马龙看了看表。“按时间看，他快要发现了，他一定是觉得我要跑，所以他要赶在革命军破城前赶到这里。他怕革命军杀了我，渗透计划就烂在肚子里了。”  
  
“队长！”特务向前一步。“为了他铤而走险，值不值得！”  
  
“对我值得。”马龙抬头看着他们。“对你们不值得，所以只等到五点。”  
  
许昕和小胖守在主路旁边的巷子里，已经没有车从这里走了，孤零零的就他们自己的奶白色小轿车横在路中间，作为路障。  
  
抬手看了看表，许昕皱眉。“不应该啊。”  
  
“怎么了哥？”小胖不解的看着他。“是不是走张科长那边去了？”  
  
许昕捏着鼻梁想了想。“小蓝山离咱们不过就几条街，这么近的距离，枪响咱们会听到。”  
  
“那他们就是没来呢。”小胖继续认真的看着前方。许昕却拿起地图。  
  
这张图是之前尚坤来谈姚彦失踪的时候带来的。许昕认真的看着。  
  
这个时间，如果马龙的车还没来，那他要赶最后那班？王皓之前拿到了王涛的票，那张票是最后的一班了，马龙要冒这个险吗？  
  
不对……  
  
许昕又拿起地图，当初，尚坤和自己在研究姚彦和张继科关在哪里的时候，曾经说过的女子医学院。  
  
“这里怎么还空出这么大一块地方？”  
  
“就是这个地下工事，至于为什么目的建造就不得而知了。”  
  
马龙不急着去机场，他在等，等着自己去找他。  
  
小胖仔细的看着远处，他眼神挺好，但是现在这个非常时期，他拼命的看，希望下一秒龙公子就出现。哪怕是大力哥来也好啊。  
  
汽车的发动声传了过来，小胖一回头，发现许昕回去了车上。“许科长，你要干嘛？”  
  
许昕的车动了起来，他摇下车窗。“去通知继科儿，让他带着人去女子医学院。”  
  
白色轿车飞速的开走了。小胖瞪圆眼睛反应了一下，这才撒丫子往小蓝山的那条街跑去。  
  
枪声在不远处响起，小胖边跑，边从身后拔出枪来。“你们可别出事！”  
  
许昕一口气撞开了女子医学院的铁门，曾经，姚彦就在这里等着自己接她出去玩。如今这里没有半点人烟。  
  
许昕将车开到了主楼后边，姚彦曾经跳窗子的位置。  
  
车轮印记明确，许昕回头看了看，确定给张继科留下明显的线索，熄火下车。  
  
那扇窗子就在眼前，许昕伸手一推，吱呀的开了。  
  
这里面就是主楼最长使用的过道，但它有一个不明显的门，长年锁着，正对着窗子。  
  
那是通往女子医学院地下工事的阶梯。  
  
夏露的车在小蓝山路上，被狙击了。  
  
开车的特务和埋伏的人交了火，夏露趴伏在副驾上，全身都在发抖。  
  
车胎被打爆了一个，她觉得身体一晃，吓得又往里缩了一点。  
  
特务打开车门，用车门掩护自己和对方继续交火。  
  
突然一枚子弹从旁边打了过来，特务应声倒地。  
  
夏露眼睛瞪大，看着那人倒下去。  
  
“我不能死在这里。”她咬牙念了一句。“我绝对不能死在这里！”  
  
趁着对方还没有过来，夏露猛地起身爬上了驾驶席，全然不顾轮胎被打爆一个的状态，一脚油门冲了出去。  
  
张继科发现来的是夏露，也是有点惊讶，随即就担心了，如果夏露走了小蓝山，那马龙会不会跟她兵分两路，走了主路？  
  
许昕有危险！  
  
他心急火燎的和对方交火。直到小胖出现打死了开车的特务，但是没能拦住夏露离开。  
  
张继科举着枪，发现已经打不到了，有些闷气。不过一想，她的方向去不了机场，也就安心了一些。  
  
“张科长，许科长让我告诉你，赶紧带人去女子医学院地下工事。”  
  
张继科看着他呼哧带喘的。“带人？带什么人？就你和我！”  
  
“没事，咱们开车，估计能在路上接到雨哥他们。”小胖实在是不爱跑，他头都不回的，奔着张继科横在路上的车去了。  
  
“女子医学院……”张继科想了想。“难道，马龙压根不打算走！”  
  
“这我不知道，咱们赶紧带人去吧。”小胖拉开车门。“顺便追追这个女特务，说不定一个地方呢。”  
  
许昕谨慎的一步步走在女子医学院的地下工事里面，枪就握在手上，戒备的盯着昏暗灯光下的这个未知区域。  
  
很多的房间，很多的隔断，都通往了深处的中厅。  
  
这里不久前应该还有人。许昕仔细的看了看，地上的某些角落还有清晰的脚印，房间里桌子上还有暖瓶，瓶口塞湿润，里面的水也是温热的。  
  
许昕深吸一口气，缓慢的走到了最大的中厅。  
  
这里的灯光更加昏暗，由于面积大，很多的角落无法被照射到。  
  
只有一套桌椅，摆放在侧面。  
  
“师兄！”许昕走向桌子，高声的喊出来。“马龙！我知道你在，出来吧！”  
  
四面空旷，声音传出去很远。  
  
却没有任何的回答。  
  
许昕皱着眉回头看向来路，难道自己错了？马龙没有在这里？  
  
他转过身来，打算换一个房间去看看。  
  
“这么容易就没有耐心了？”马龙呵呵的笑了。  
  
许昕一个激灵跳起来举枪，发现马龙并没有在。  
  
“师兄，捉迷藏可不是成年人的游戏，太幼稚了。”许昕全身绷紧观察着周围。枪口微微发抖，我明敌暗，他紧张。  
  
突然一声枪响，许昕的手腕一震，枪脱手而出。  
  
灯光昏暗闪烁，许昕捂着手腕，飞速的向门口撤过去。  
  
他背贴着墙壁，在终于到达门口的瞬间，被一双手紧紧的搂住。  
  
颈边传来湿热的呼吸，一条舌头轻轻的舔了一下耳垂。  
  
许昕全身僵住，随即开始挣扎。  
  
“大昕，你觉得动手，会是我的对手吗？”马龙轻松的招架了几下。又将他给按在墙上。一个吻狠狠的封住他的唇舌。  
  
许昕偏头想要脱离，一把枪却顶在了脑袋上。  
  
“大昕，你不想知道渗透计划是什么？”马龙舔舐着许昕的唇。“你心心念念的这个计划。”  
  
王皓和陈玘抱着孩子坐在狭小的飞机座位上，透过舷窗看着逐渐远去的沈市。丰天火车站的方向，集结的人马正在冲锋。  
  
“看来守不住了。”陈玘搂着王皓。“好险咱们上来了。”  
  
下面的景色终于变成了白色的云朵。王皓深吸了一口气，将头抵在了陈玘的肩膀上。“咱们还在一起，真好。”  
  
“等咱们到了地方，先安顿下来，一切都平定以后，还会回来的。”陈玘亲了亲他的发顶。  
  
“可以先去探访一下龙公子。”王皓眯了眯眼睛。“他的地方，我大概知道了。”  
  
陈玘有点糊涂。“皓，啥意思？”  
  
王皓小心的左右看了看，一飞机的人都心惊胆战的，一副劫后余生的样子，确定根本没人有心情偷听自己说话，这才贴近陈玘的耳朵。“他的势力和钱，都藏在北欧的典国。”  
  
陈玘一愣。“他不是一直忠君爱国吗！”  
  
王皓冷哼了一声。“这可是四大家族之一的继承人啊。孔令辉，马龙……哪个是没钱的清流？”  
  
“那他整这么多妖谔干嘛？”陈玘不解的看着王皓。“挨家里好好享福不就可以了，非要弄什么计划，逼死一堆人。”  
  
“马龙有他的理想。”王皓叹了口气。“他还有一个目标就是要抓了许昕。之前我没明白，现在想来，北欧那边是他的退路，他大概是想抓了许昕离开吧。”  
  
“这……”陈玘挠了挠头。“抓许昕去北欧？”  
  
“恩。”王皓点点头。“夏露和他不会是爱情，看那个订婚礼就明白了，张继科和他是表兄弟，他不会染指。那让他不惜代价的纠缠到现在的，只有许昕。他拿着机票，可也没走啊。”  
  
陈玘一震。“我的天啊，那我弟儿可就危险了。”  
  
“我希望那是爱情。”王皓撇嘴嘲讽了一句。“这样好歹他才不会杀许昕。”  
  
马龙看着倒在地上的许昕，蹲下去摸了摸他的脸。“你这个体力，还总想用武力解决我啊。”  
  
“不试试怎么知道。”许昕大口喘息着，他在争取时间，张继科会来，他要坚持住。  
  
马龙笑笑，拿出一支针管。“你老这么折腾，也不是事儿。大昕，乖，好好的睡一觉吧。”  
  
针剂毫不客气的扎入了许昕的脖颈，冰凉的液体带着疼痛，让许昕尖叫了一声。  
  
马龙抽回手，一把将空针管扔掉。“这是轻微剂量的麻醉剂，你睡一觉起来，一切就都结束了。”  
  
许昕猛地翻身起来，扑向马龙，不能让他离开，渗透计划还没有真相大白。  
  
“龙！龙你还在吗？”突然，楼道里传来了夏露的哭喊声。“龙！”  
  
马龙身体一僵，皱了皱眉头。“我表弟的手法越来越差了。”  
  
伸手在许昕的脖子上一砍，马龙将他轻轻的放在了地上。  
  
夏露颤抖着拿着枪，小心的走在地下工事里，她看到了许昕的车，知道马龙的藏身之所被发现了，但是她现在无依无靠，飞机是赶不上了，她只能继续寻求马龙的帮助。  
  
“龙？你还在吗？”昏暗的楼道里，夏露抹着眼泪，寻找着。  
  
“露露，我在这里！”中厅马龙的声音传来，夏露猛地听见，感觉希望又回到了自己身边。  
  
“龙！”她飞速的跑了过去。中厅里，许昕躺在地上，没有反应。马龙站在一边。  
  
“露露，你没赶上飞机？”马龙焦急的看着她。“小陈呢？”  
  
夏露哇的一声哭了出来。“有人埋伏在半路上，我是死里逃生的回来的。”  
  
马龙赶紧抱住她。“别哭别哭，一切都结束了，咱们离开这里。”  
  
夏露点点头。  
  
“枪呢？”马龙突然跟她说。“把枪给我吧。”  
  
夏露想到枪上的刻字，一瞬间有点犹豫，刚想说点什么，那支金镯子却递到了眼前。  
  
“露露，我现在给不了你更好的了。”马龙尴尬的看着她。“就这个是纯金的，虽然是许昕这个家伙的，但是，好歹也挺值钱。”  
  
夏露全身一颤。“你，真的给我？”  
  
“我连命都给你了。”马龙笑笑。“渗透计划就是我的命，都已经给你了。”  
  
夏露喜极而泣，猛地扑倒马龙怀里。“龙，龙，你知道我有多害怕，我甚至以为你爱的人是许昕。”  
  
“露露，枪给我吧。”马龙摸了摸她的头顶。“我帮你把镯子戴上。”  
  
“恩。”夏露吸着鼻子，将持枪的手伸向马龙，马龙也笑着接过，先把镯子扣在了她的手腕上，才把枪拿到手里。  
  
“他们快要来了，咱们赶紧离开。”马龙看了看表。“露露。你来开车。”  
  
“好。”此时的夏露全身又充满了力量，她转身向门口走去。  
  
突然一声枪响。  
  
夏露身体一震，低头看见鲜血从自己的胸膛里涌了出来。  
  
“你想杀死继科儿。”马龙慢慢的走过来。“还用计划胁迫我娶你。”  
  
“我把机票给你，也算是放你一条生路，如果你能突破张继科的防线，那就是生。结果你还是回来了。”马龙无情的推了她一把，夏露扑通一下倒在地上。“我对你没有感情，也没有恨，现在却有点感激，感谢你把许昕的枪送回来了。”  
  
马龙伸手将夏露手腕上的镯子摘了下来。“他的东西，我怎么舍得送给别人呢？这把枪本来是打算留给继科儿当纪念的。”  
  
夏露瞪大了眼睛，鲜血流的极快，她大口的呼吸，疼痛并不是很强烈，反倒是越来越麻木。  
  
“露露，本来我想你死的好看点。”马龙抬手又看了看表。“时间来不及了。”  
  
又一声枪响，许昕在混沌中惊醒了一下，他挣扎着想要抬头看看，一动不能动，只是从模糊的余光中，看到类似马龙的身影走了过来，身体突然一腾空。就什么都不知道了。  
  
王励勤和周雨，带着尚坤的警察大队，飞速的冲着女子医学院的方向跑去。  
  
警察大队不比军方，做不到配车，又在这个时期。  
  
张继科看了看自己开的这辆，还有点地方，赶紧一踩刹车。“再上来一个。”  
  
“张科长，咱这是基普车，不是军卡。”小胖被四五个警察给挤着，有点别扭。  
  
“少废话，你下去能上了俩人。”张继科看都不看他。“快点再上来一个。”  
  
王励勤想了想身手，推周雨。“周雨上车，跟他们先过去。”  
  
小胖一听，使劲吸了吸肚子。“快上车。”  
  
张继科焦急的前方的路，马龙就没打算走，或者他安排了别的路线，那许昕就有危险了。  
  
许昕你可千万不要出事。张继科把油门踩到底，冲了出去。  
  
两名老特务焦急的看着表。  
  
“快要五点了。”一名飞行员模样的人跑来向他们汇报。“要不要先到飞机上去等。”  
  
“我知道快到五点了，我有表！”特务焦急的看着机场的路口，远处枪炮的声音更加的激烈，也更加的近了。“队长，快啊。”  
  
“你们都做好起飞准备。”另一名特务更加的冷静。“还有不到十分钟，队长只要到达，马上起飞。”  
  
驾驶员飞速的回去飞机上。  
  
正在这时，远处一阵烟尘，他们留在女子医学院的那辆越野车，终于出现了。  
  
两名特务欢欣鼓舞。“队长！快！”  
  
车到进前，马龙抱着许昕下了车。  
  
“都准备好了吗？”  
  
两人看着昏迷不醒的许昕，打算接过来帮忙，却被马龙躲了过去。  
  
“都准备好了，随时可以起飞。”一名特务赶紧的让出舷梯的位置，护送着马龙上去。  
  
张继科带着几个人跑在女子医学院的地下工事中，后面还不断有人赶过来。  
  
“许昕！许昕！”他拼命的沿着楼梯奔跑，跟在他身后的周雨开始放慢脚步，挨房间查看。  
  
终于，中厅里的尸体，出现了。  
  
张继科飞速的跑过去。  
  
“这……”小胖看着有点害怕。  
  
“是夏露。”张继科皱眉。  
  
夏露的脑袋上中了一枪，距离近，枪支一看就是力量很大，头被炸的歪曲破碎。  
  
“是马龙干的。”张继科深吸了一口气。仔细看了看夏露胸膛上的血迹，还是湿润的。“她应该是先胸口中枪。”  
  
“干嘛这么残忍？”小胖撇嘴。“他们不是情侣嘛？也就前些日子打过一架而已。”  
  
“他早就想杀她。”张继科沉吟。“他先是打了她胸口一枪，但是等不到她咽气，时间不够了，所以他又给脑袋补了一枪。”  
  
“合着，什么爱啊的，都是假的？”小胖叹息。  
  
“也不都是。”周雨跟进来。“我对你是真的，张科长对许科长也是真的。”  
  
“这里没人了，他能去哪儿？”小胖突然好奇。“马上沈市就要解放了，他打算带着许科长去哪里？”  
  
“两个机场……”张继科突然起身，飞速向外奔跑。“他早就安排好了，是民用机场！”  
  
周雨和小胖赶紧跟上，沿途喊着大家向民用机场跑去。  
  
马龙在飞机上看着民用机场主干道上飞驰而来的汽车，嘴角带着得意的笑容。  
  
飞机腾空而起。  
  
“张科长！”小胖举着枪冲飞机开了几枪，这简直就是毫无意义。“怎么办！”  
  
张继科看着飞机远去。“马龙，算你厉害！”  
  
王励勤的人紧随其后的跟了上来。“人呢？”  
  
小胖和周雨低下头，张继科则一把拉开车门。“走。”  
  
王励勤挡在车前。“走哪儿去！人被马龙抓走了，你要走哪儿去！”  
  
张继科一下趴在了方向盘上。  
  
“继科儿！你冷静点！”王励勤终于打开了车门，将张继科拉了下来。“他们不管去了哪里……”  
  
张继科抬头打断他。“王励勤同志，我要去马龙的宅邸。”  
  
许昕头晕脑胀的，有什么东西抵在自己嘴上，随后，水就湿润了干渴的喉咙。  
  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在一架飞机里。  
  
“这是哪儿……”  
  
马龙摸了摸自己嘴边溢出的液体，亲了亲许昕的脸。“大昕，这是在飞机上，你已经睡了一天半了。”  
  
“马龙？”许昕身体还是虚弱的不能动弹。“怎么是你……”  
  
“你的狗哥，没我跑的快呗。”马龙笑嘻嘻的一摊手。“也没我爱你爱的深。”  
  
许昕闭上眼不理他。  
  
“大昕，你不想知道你要去哪里了吗？”马龙见他完全不理自己也不在意，反而伸手开始捏他的耳垂。“大昕真可爱。”  
  
许昕皱着眉扭向一边。“渗透计划到底是什么？”  
  
马龙的手停下，坐正了身体。“看来，比起你自己的安危，这个计划更招你喜欢啊。”  
  
许昕不肯回头看他。  
  
“大昕，我知道革命党给你派回来的时候，就明白他们一定是有目的的。”马龙端起水杯喝了一口。“所以我就拼命的盯着你。”  
  
“你没发现我做了什么……”许昕终于扭回头看着他。“因为我真的没做什么。”  
  
“对。”马龙表扬的摸了摸他的头。“你没做什么明显的大动作，暗地里倒买倒卖也是一群人跟着你一起做的。于是我就想，革命党派你来到底是做什么的呢？”  
  
许昕看着马龙。  
  
“直到看到刘国梁也和你一头，我才明白，他们派你来，压根就没给你任务。”马龙弯下腰盯着他的眼睛。“什么情报啊，暗杀啊，他们都没给你安排。所以你才敢明目张胆的回来说，自己是革命党派回来的，不怕任何调查。你单纯是来搞破坏的。”  
  
许昕咧着嘴角笑了一下。“我是来给大家赚钱的。”  
  
“没错。”马龙点点头。“三个月不到，王皓那种不怕死的人，都跟你称兄道弟，贪婪腐败到极点。就是因为你能赚钱，你还能看透他们内心的渴望，投其所好的腐化他们。我为什么不能也培养一批你这样的人呢？”  
  
许昕瞪大眼睛看着他。“培养我这样的店小二吗？”  
  
“对啊。”马龙眨着眼睛。“我也一样不给他们任务，就只让他们像你这样，去腐蚀，去消磨就够了。”  
  
“革命党人只要坚定信仰，全心全意为人民服务，他们就不会有可乘之机。”  
  
“再坚定的信仰，也架不住贪婪的侵蚀，这是人性，抹杀不掉，只要有一点松懈，我们的人就会悄悄的渗透你。”马龙全然不在意的点了点许昕的鼻头。“大昕，我也不例外。你是不是以为自己正在飞往南市或者北市？”  
  
“难道不是吗？”许昕心里一紧。“你到底要去哪儿？”  
  
“我的党性从一开始，就已经被你渗透了。”马龙摇头苦笑。“为了让你和继科儿能活着躲开战乱，我怎么可能一心一意的为容公子拼命呢？我的根基，在北欧。”  
  
许昕愣住。  
  
“大昕，在你昏迷的时候，你已经在北市转机了，我还牺牲了自己一个弟兄。”马龙惋惜着。“现在，咱们在去芬国的途中。”  
  
“马龙！你放我回去！”许昕嘶吼着要起身，却只能弹起一点身体，麻醉药的力量没有完全过去。  
  
“大昕。”马龙轻轻的将他按住。“咱们一起去看极光。”  
  
张继科在马龙自己租的宅邸里四处的翻找。  
  
终于在里间屋的书房里，翻到了那本许昕留在庆市，被自己带到沈市，又让马龙要走的那本集币册。  
  
每一枚硬币都安静的躺在小小的隔断里。一个国家每种币别一枚。  
  
张继科认真的辨别着，突然，他手一顿。  
  
芬国的钱币全部都没有了。  
  
接着他发现，典国的钱币也一枚都没留下。  
  
张继科抱紧了这本集币册。“表哥，你跑不了的。”  
  
渗透计划是成功的，到底也没有人知道是怎么回事。  
  
这个计划的目的是什么？会有什么样的影响？  
  
不论是哪个阵营，都只是知道有这么一个计划，却没有任何头绪。  
  
王励勤拿着报告拍着脑袋发愁。“不但不知道这个计划，还损失了许昕。”  
  
阎森路过看了看他。“大力。你不用这么发愁。”  
  
“这是隐患啊！”王励勤叹气。“新中国才刚刚解放了东北，后面还有很多硬仗要打，我不放心啊。”  
  
阎森看着他。“其实，我相信这个计划并没有意义。如果咱们党永远保持住为人民服务的信念，那，任何问题和麻烦，都是纸老虎。”  
  
王励勤看着阎森，半晌，“阎森，我还没有你的认识透彻。”王励勤笑着将报告合上，装入了档案袋。拿出一个戳子盖在了上面。  
  
绝密，一级。  
  
三年后，革命党终于平定了内战，新中国成立了。  
  
王励勤和阎森站在机场为张继科送行。“你可是咱们新中国驻北欧方向的武官啊！那是一群小国家啊，你可要注意影响，不许胡来啊！”  
  
张继科摆了摆手。“放心吧。”  
  
阎森看着飞机腾空而起。“他能给人找回来吗？”  
  
王励勤拍了拍他的肩膀。“谁知道呢？”  
  


全文完


	77. 龙蟒番外

马龙躺在皮草中，看着许昕喘息着骑在自己身上，闭着眼睛，全身颤抖。  
  
“再快一点，快要到了。”他扶住许昕的腿，下身忍不住的向上挺动。  
  
头顶的夜空是如此的迷人，夜空之下只有自己和许昕。  
  
这是让马龙整个人都要被沁透在幸福之中。  
  
里面柔软而湿滑，自己被火热的包裹着，每一次动作都能听见淫靡的水声。  
  
“大昕，大昕……”忘情的喊着许昕的名字，马龙觉得自己灵魂都随着动作要流去许昕的身体里。  
  
“啊……”  
  
突然，许昕的肠壁开始收缩，这是他快要要高潮的预兆，马龙赶紧托住他紧实的屁股，开始使劲的抽插着。  
  
喘息越来越急促，许昕忍不住仰起头看向头顶的天空。  
  
马龙死死的盯着许昕的下巴，张开了嘴，他想一口咬住那脆弱的脖颈，狠狠的咬住，让他永远也不要离开。  
  
极光腾空而起，夜空之中仿佛飞出了数条透明瑰丽的蛟龙，它们纠缠着，交叠在一起，带着冰冷的魅惑，释放出蓝色、绿色的色彩。  
  
马龙看着极光之下的许昕，终于释放了出来，许昕也同时抽泣着达到了高潮。  
  
马龙的脑子里，那一瞬间想，这就是永恒。  
  
“我的小青蛇。”马龙将脱力趴在自己身上的许昕轻轻的放下来，搂在怀里。“你看那极光像不像我们？你就是绿色的，我就是蓝色的。”  
  
许昕依旧面色潮红的喘息，只是忍不住抬头看了看。“那是蓝绿色。”  
  
“你中有我。”马龙摸了摸许昕柔软的肚子。“我也离不开你。”  
  
许昕被马龙抓来欧洲已经七年了。  
  
不管有没有爱情，他都和马龙生活了七年之久，不管是日常的吃喝拉撒，还是性。他都已经被迫习惯了。  
  
从一开始想尽办法逃跑，到张继科四年前的几次营救，马龙都如同铁桶一样将自己禁锢在了身边。  
  
能想出来的办法基本都用了。  
  
只要是在房间里，许昕就不能穿衣服，必须裸体的呈现在马龙面前。  
  
而马龙则像是随侍在国王左右的仆人，每天都卑微的伺候着他。  
  
除了做爱，马龙对许昕的需求，就是陪伴，只要许昕在身边，马龙那张白皙的脸上就不由自主的挂着笑容。  
  
典国靠近北极圈的这座别墅，是马龙专门买下来为了看极光的，卧室没有放床，只有一个大壁炉，地板上铺着厚厚的皮草。头顶上则用玻璃做成了透明的。  
  
他们会在这个房间里做爱，马龙无比喜爱这里，每次都会要好几个来回。  
  
他们之间的交流，依旧不是很多，但是马龙很满足。  
  
感觉到马龙又开始顺着自己的大腿抚摸，许昕今天真是有些累了。“还要？”  
  
“大昕……”马龙蹭着许昕的颈窝。“今天的极光好美。”  
  
许昕抬头看了看，自己已经很疲惫，壁炉里的火焰也有些小了。“极光哪天不美？”  
  
“看你的角度不一样，美就不同。”马龙不由分说的一口亲住了许昕的脖子。“大昕，我想让这张熊皮上都是咱们的精液。”  
  
真受不了。许昕皱眉向后顶他，想要离开，却被马龙紧紧的抱住，乳头被轻轻的揉捏着。  
  
高潮过的敏感还没有结束，马龙这几番挑拨，又让许昕忍不住的迎合了上去。  
  
“就一次。”  
  
“好。”  
  
为了速战速决，许昕主动的趴在了皮草上。  
  
这不是兔或者北极狐的绒毛，熊皮要厚，皮毛也更加的硬许多。  
  
许昕觉得自己的乳头被一个个小刺轻轻的戳着。  
  
他喜欢这样。  
  
马龙知道。  
  
“大昕其实很淫荡呢。”马龙毫无阻力的插了进去。“一会儿乳头要是红肿起来，我可是要喝奶的。”  
  
许昕的乳头总是被马龙抹上精液，然后吮吸干净。  
  
“要做就快做。”许昕收缩了一下，把马龙的话堵住。  
  
“大昕，我爱你。”这句却是堵不住的，马龙每次都是要说，仿佛说了，他们就真的相爱一样。  
  
许昕不是没想过死，在头几年，他并没有选择去用生命威胁马龙。  
  
他是直接做的。  
  
没有尽头的囚禁，如同关进了笼子的猛兽，在军统里学的那些理论知识，许昕都不客气的用了。  
  
直到用完，他才绝望的发现，自己已经无计可施了，马龙比他要狠，也比他要更有手段。  
  
于是死亡就是绝望中许昕唯一的希望。  
  
和那些抱着活命目的去威胁的人不同，许昕是瞅准了机会，用碎玻璃干的。  
  
不用寻求美感，直接招呼的就是颈动脉。  
  
但是马龙发现了，许昕被及时的抢救了回来。  
  
脖子上留下了一道疤痕。  
  
马龙当时的样子，许昕想起来，不由得有些难过。  
  
他们之间虽然不是爱情，但是却也已经不能轻易的分开了。  
  
张继科给了许昕活下去的希望，但是个人问题掺杂上了国家问题，就变的更加的复杂，自己和马龙的身份变成了已婚，张继科代表了国家利益，投鼠忌器。  
  
三个人依旧是你来我往的打了好几个回合。  
  
最终也还是没能离开。  
  
但是只要活着，谁知道会发生什么呢？  
  
许昕慢慢的接受了现实。  
  
并且逐步的让自己活的愉快一点。  
  
这让马龙一下子就体会到了幸福。  
  
虽然这种幸福是他单方面的妥协，但是马龙甘之如饴。  
  
“许昕，我已经不可能再离开了你。如果你要走……”马龙曾经抱着他说。“我就死。只有这样，我才能放手。”  
  
许昕不知道马龙说的是不是实话，他希望这是假话。  
  
三个人相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。  
  
我宁愿没有认识你们中的任何一个，咱们都活的好好的。  
  
清早许昕是冻醒的。  
  
壁炉里的火已经熄灭了，典国特有的高寒将房间里变得冰冷。  
  
马龙的怀抱还是温暖的，他们身上盖着一张鹿皮。  
  
“马龙。”许昕推了推他。“醒醒，太冷了。”  
  
马龙却一反常态的迷糊起来，一张本该白皙的脸，却通红。  
  
“大昕。”他继续抱紧许昕，闭着眼睛不动。  
  
昨晚过于的放纵，让马龙没能在壁炉熄灭之后醒来，他下意识的抱住了许昕，将鹿皮紧紧裹住两个人。  
  
七年以来，马龙第一次发高烧到几乎昏迷。  
  
许昕得到了唯一的一次逃跑机会。  
  
马龙的脑子一时清醒，一时的糊涂，但是他明白，自己这次估计是要不行了。  
  
一旦失去了行动力，许昕这么聪明，他一定会离开。  
  
张继科目前没有在典国，这是优势，许昕一句典国话都不会说，这是也是优势。自己买的这栋别墅离小镇有一段距离，这更是优势。  
  
但是，许昕太聪明。  
  
马龙一切优势，在许昕这里，都不是问题。  
  
他会四国语言，典国话虽然不会，但是二战带来的各种民族混杂，米国话基本是通用语，就算小镇里大部分人不会说，但是简单的交流还是可以的。  
  
护照虽然被藏了起来，但是钱却在外套里。  
  
车就在外面，钥匙在抽屉里。  
  
许昕要离开我了。  
  
马龙在绝望中陷入了昏迷。  
  
许昕穿马龙的衣服居然合适了，以前他比马龙要高一点，但是几年来的斗智斗勇，许昕暴瘦了一阵子。  
  
现在刚被马龙养回了一点肉，还都集中在了肚子上。  
  
没时间多感叹，开始翻找所有没上锁的抽屉，钱在外套里，他早就观察过了，车钥匙应该就在这些抽屉中的一个里。  
  
马龙醒来，天色还是明亮的，他叫不出声音。  
  
许昕你还在不在？我是不是还赶得及？  
  
靠着一点点希望，他奋力的起身，扶着墙壁从卧室里走出来。  
  
整个别墅空荡荡的，没有第二个人的声音。  
  
马龙不死心，他不敢去看车是不是还在门外，他只是倔强的每个房间去看。  
  
最终，许昕不在这个事实，让他没有选择的打开了大门。  
  
门外一片雪白，空气都像刀子一样，马龙穿着单薄的睡衣，光着脚，踩到了雪地里。  
  
汽车早就没了影子，只有一排轮胎印通向小镇的方向。  
  
“哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈……”马龙一下就跪在了地上，笑起来。  
  
我还是失去了他。  
  
咬着牙伸手抓了一把雪搓到脸上。马龙借着瞬间的冰凉，冷静下来，起身回到了房间里。  
  
许昕打开了很多的抽屉，虽然又关上了，但是里面依旧乱糟糟的。  
  
马龙眯着眼睛从其中一个抽屉中，拉出一个暗格。里面放着一把枪，还有两份文件。  
  
这是用典国文和中文写成的一式两份遗嘱。  
  
马龙的眼泪慢慢的流淌下来。  
  
他抽出椅子，又拿出一张白纸。  
  
“本人马龙，系自杀。”  
  
夏露走到他的面前。“马龙，你也有今天。”  
  
原来你是在这里等着我。  
  
“我的头都碎了，你说我怎么可能放过你？”夏露的额头上，突然喷出了大量的鲜血。“你这一枪是打算打额头呢？还是心脏！”  
  
马龙想了想。  
  
让一位女士死的这么没有美感，是我的错。正好我的心已经走了，吃了子弹也不会有感觉。还是一报还一报，头碎给你看吧。  
  
夏露阴沉着脸。“如果你当初选择跟我在一起，现在就不会是这样。”  
  
马龙眨了眨眼。  
  
“你是我的幻觉，也是我的愧疚，夏露，对不起，我爱的只有许昕，只有我死，他才能自由，我也才能自由。”  
  
许昕带着几名小镇的居民和一位是医生，冲回了别墅。  
  
进门就看到马龙用枪顶着天灵盖在喃喃自语。  
  
“马龙！”  
  
几个热心人帮着许昕将马龙抬去了卧室，医生也跟了进去。  
  
许昕叹了口气，把枪收起来。  
  
马龙这家伙不愧是自己的师兄，真是说到做到，自杀起来居然也不含糊。  
  
桌上的三张纸吸引了许昕的注意力。  
  
典国文字的许昕看了看，翻了过去。  
  
中文的那份，正规的写着：遗嘱  
  
里面详细的安排了马龙名下的财产，全部留给了许昕。  
  
“本人马龙，系自杀。”许昕皱着眉头拿起第三张，明显是刚刚写的，还有泪痕在上面的纸，狠狠的撕了。  
  
深夜的时候，马龙终于清醒了。  
  
许昕正垂着头在一旁打瞌睡。  
  
马龙伸手，却发现够不到他，就这样死死的盯着许昕。  
  
那目光太过的渴望，许昕猛地惊醒。  
  
“你醒了？”许昕赶紧拿起放在旁边的水杯和药。“怎么不出声。”  
  
马龙挣扎着坐起来，摸到了许昕的手，才终于松了口气。“我以为，那是幻觉。”  
  
见他把药都吃了，许昕一掀被子，躺了进去，马龙赶紧给他让出地方。  
  
“马龙，以后我在家要穿家居服。另外，出门的话，必须带着我。我不要穿你的衣服，给我买新的。”  
  
马龙静静的听着。  
  
“我可以不离开。”许昕看着天花板。“但是我要像正常人那样生活。”  
  
“好。”马龙微微有些颤抖。“我可以相信你吗？”  
  
许昕闭上眼睛。“七年，我不想再浪费生命了。”  
  
“许昕。”马龙将头靠在许昕的肩膀上。“不是爱也不要紧，别离开，除非我死，我都松不开手……”  
  
“所以你早就写好了遗嘱，就等着如果有一天我走了，你就自杀？”  
  
“没有你，我活不下去。”  
  
许昕感觉肩膀上湿了一点。“马龙，那不是爱，咱们之间背负着人命，有我的朋友，有姚彦，有你的属下……没有爱可以建立在这些生命之上的。”  
  
“我愿意赎罪，你可以杀了我……”  
  
“所以我跟你一起赎罪。”许昕叹了口气，截住了他。“马龙，既然已经走到了今天，咱们都是罪人。”  
  
“你不是。”马龙用力握住许昕的手。“你是干净的，你是师兄的小太阳，你是我的救赎。”  
  
“师兄，没人能救赎谁，只有自己救赎自己。”许昕很久很久没有再听过这样的评价了。“我会陪着你，直到你想开。”  
  
张继科曾经问许昕，这样做值得不值得？  
  
“没有办法。”许昕苦笑了一下。“这些年来，说没有感情是假的，但是这感情又掺杂了太多的东西……最起码，我不能看着他死。”  
  
张继科点了点头，一把拉住许昕，吻了上去。“咱们会再见面的。”


	78. 獒蟒番外

“大昕，快别玩了。”张继科提着行李，冲着一边逗孩子的许昕喊。“咱们要出发了。”  
  
许昕赶紧又搂着孩子亲了两口。“你干爹要走了，好几年都见不到你了。”  
  
小孩一听，哇的哭出声来。  
  
王励勤恼怒的过来一提许昕的领子。“你小子走就走，还老惹我儿子哭！”  
  
张继科终于忍不了了，把箱子一放。“大昕，再不来，你拎着大箱子啊！”  
  
许昕这才慢慢腾腾的站起来，把身边的小箱子一拎。  
  
小孩死死的抱着他的腿哭。“昕昕不走，不走。”  
  
许昕心疼的又把箱子放下。“昕昕会回来的，给你带好多好吃的。”  
  
王励勤实在看不下去了，一把将自己的儿子抱起来。“你小子快走吧。”  
  
和平解放已经五年了，许昕和张继科始终也没成功注册结婚，这俩人一个是后勤部的处长，一个是外交部发言人。  
  
没错，张继科居然是外交人才。一副好相貌，加上对外机智而强硬的态度，成为了在国际上较为出名的人物。  
  
可能也是因为新中国还非常年轻，一群老牌的资本主义国家都围着打算看热闹不说，还惦记能不能再搅和乱了趁机渔利。  
  
外交变得非常困难。  
  
张继科时常感叹着，弱国无外交，只有强有力的军事力量和经济力量支持，他才能挺直了腰杆去跟人家较劲。  
  
许昕听着就觉得，张继科其实不适合做这个工作。  
  
每次在各种场合发言，张继科都努力的让自己谨慎一些，不要给这群人机会。但他还是压不住火气，往往给人留下态度强硬的印象。  
  
许昕总是要做出各种羞于启齿的事情来哄他，怕他不开心。  
  
但相对于张继科，许昕自己难在更复杂的方面。  
  
物资永远是最困难的，外交没有建立起来，贸易就没有办法起步，打不进去世界市场，经济也就拉不起来。  
  
更加郁闷的是，后勤部的部长是战功累累的老革命党员，打仗一把好手，搞起后勤来就捉襟见肘了。  
  
一是目前国家钱紧，二是还有很多小仗要打。  
  
飞机大炮需要，小米鸡蛋也需要。  
  
紧着谁，不紧着谁，把老部长给愁的头发都白了。  
  
许昕他们几个处长也是各种没辙。  
  
桌子上摆了各地各部队的军需报告，都是批不下去的。许昕屡屡看着，心里都难受的不行。  
  
张继科和他两个人，全部都焦头烂额。  
  
结婚的事情，每年都会提出来，然后被各种事情给耽误了。  
  
有时候许昕会说，这大概就是马龙的诅咒吧。  
  
张继科则撇嘴，你和我结婚，马龙就是流着眼泪也会答应的。  
  
许昕想了想，这大概是真的。  
  
可能是老天爷都看不下去了，两边都出现了转机。  
  
许昕被自己单位的一个小伙子追求了。  
  
张继科则是被外交部长给单独约谈了。  
  
晚上两个人都心事重重的回到了家里，对着叹气。  
  
“大昕。”张继科想了想，还是决定跟许昕摊牌，严肃的拉着人坐在了沙发上。“咱们需要谈一谈。”  
  
许昕一愣，随即想到今天单位的事情。“狗哥，你知道啦？”  
  
张继科眯了眯眼睛，了然了，小子有事儿瞒着我。“你不解释一下吗？”  
  
“这没什么好解释的啊。”许昕挠了挠头。“你也知道，我从来都是大大咧咧的，刘燚他有这个心思，我也不知道啊。”  
  
“刘燚……”张继科马上在心里对上了号。“是不是需要我跟他见见面！”  
  
“狗哥，这还是个半大孩子而已。”许昕赶紧拦着。“他真不知道我有主儿，那几个人犯坏，故意撺掇他找我表白的。”  
  
张继科一下子就蹿了。“谁！谁不知道你爷们儿是我！”  
  
“知道，都知道。”许昕赶紧的安抚他，身子一软挤他怀里。“你看，我每天回的家都是你们外交部宿舍。”  
  
“那他还敢惦记！”张继科一把将人给抱瓷实，低头亲了亲。“这不成，我这边忙的焦头烂额的，居然后勤部还敢挖我墙角，我去找你们部长去。”  
  
“我的哥，你是光看见人家白头发还不够，非得给老头儿逼成肖战那样啊？”许昕哭笑不得。“以前怎么没发现你这么大醋劲儿呢？”  
  
“那不一样。”张继科捧住许昕的脸。“当初我也是吃醋，但是敌明我暗的不能让别人看出来。现在总算是形势大好，你要是被别人给勾搭走了，那我不得窝囊死。”  
  
许昕看着张继科。“当年那个高傲冷漠的军统王子呢？你把他还给我。”  
  
“那个军统王子现在变成了爱吃醋的国王。”张继科白了他一眼。“一顿能喝好几瓶。”  
  
许昕哈哈的笑倒在他身上。“继科儿，除了你，我谁都看不上。”  
  
“真的？”张继科搂着他往沙发上一躺。“那你证明给我看看。”  
  
“这招都玩腻了。”许昕撇嘴。“打明天起，咱那戒指我天天都戴手上。”  
  
张继科扶着他的肩膀撑起来。“怎么？想换新鲜的？那你换个人好了。”  
  
“继科儿，你又闹什么？”许昕伸手又给人按回去。  
  
没想到张继科还真烦躁了。“大昕，咱们好了这么多年了，要是你烦了我，我放你走。”  
  
许昕心里突然就疼了一下。“张继科，你找事儿是吧。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“那我就是烦了。”许昕觉得自己打心眼里委屈，一撑身体坐起来。“我回单位。”  
  
张继科沉默着没出声。  
  
许昕叹了口气，抓起外套，奔着门口就走。  
  
“张继科同志。”部长笑着请他坐下后。“你这个外交部发言人，已经做了三年了。”  
  
张继科点点头。“是的领导。”  
  
“目前咱们国家的局势已经基本稳定，要把重点从军事上转移到经济上面，所以我们开了一个会。”部长拿出一份文件。“我们决定改变一下你的工作方向，张继科同志，你有兴趣做一名驻外使官吗？”  
  
许昕被从身后紧紧的抱住了。  
  
“大昕，对不起。”张继科把头抵在他的肩膀上。“我最近压力有点大。”  
  
“你压力大了五年了。”许昕转过身来。“解放五年，你也吃苦了五年。当年不管是在行营还是总部，都是呼风唤雨的，现在做什么总是要顾及各方个面。”  
  
张继科难得嘟着嘴，低眉顺目的乖乖听他说话。  
  
“但是那不是你跟我撒气的借口。”许昕瞪着他。“你就算是个刺猬，也不能总想着把刺插我身上。今天我要回单位去过夜。”  
  
“不许。”张继科一看没把人哄好，马上用体力优势给人抱住。“大昕，不许离开我。”  
  
“我的哥，你不是大大方方的说了吗，我要是烦了，就放我走。”  
  
“那不成。”张继科死命的抱着。“你烦不烦的，光嘴说不算。”  
  
许昕挑起眉毛，觉得这小子要不好。  
  
果不其然，张继科一把将人给抱起来。“咱们需要好好交流，多做做就不烦了。”  
  
“你就不会干点儿别的了？”这次换许昕嘟着嘴了。  
  
“垃圾是我在倒，饭是我在做，菜是我在买，衣服是我在洗，房间是我在收拾。”张继科一边往卧室走，一边说着他平日的工作。“地板是我在擦，你的被子是我叠，你的衣服也是我熨。我的大昕，你说我会不会干别的？”  
  
许昕想了想，每到休息，确实都是张继科早起干各种家务，自己则是睡到日上三杆的。“好吧，算你能干。”  
  
“那你是不是应该也让我干一下？”张继科将人抱到床上。“算是补偿。”  
  
“明明是你今天一下班就鼻子不是鼻子，脸不是脸的欺负我，凭什么要我补偿。”许昕白了他一眼。“怎么也是应该你补偿我。”  
  
“成。”张继科毫不介意，飞快的开始脱衣服。“我马上赔罪，好好的补偿一下你。”  
  
许昕由着他将自己的衣服也给脱了。“说好啊，今天别让我又自己动，又来回叫唤啊。”  
  
王励勤是傍晚接到的电话，庄总理亲自打的。  
  
“张继科同志这个情况我是了解的。”王励勤赶紧的汇报。“这两个人是解放前就在一起，当年张继科同志成为特殊党员的时候，就跟组织提过要求，别的没有，就是许昕。”  
  
电话里沉吟了一下。“我也是知道的，咱们党对同志一诺千金。但是他们现在都没结婚。”  
  
“总理。这个情况我也知道。”王励勤叹了口气。“他们在东三省刚刚解放的时候，就打了报告的，但是当时形势紧张，咱们的主要精力还是要打过长江去。”  
  
“所以没给批？”总理有点意外。“这是谁给压下来的？”  
  
“并不是，是许昕的军统特务身份，还有张继科是特殊党员身份。组织认为需要一定时间考验，所以没有马上批。”王励勤也是为这件事情很是不满。“许昕同志的能力在解放东三省的时候就充分的体现了，国军时期，伪政府的财政部就点名要了他好几次的。这样的人才，因为军统的身份，只能在后勤部做一个处长。”  
  
“他的情况，我今天大致去了解了一下。”庄则栋笑了笑。“我不看还好，一看就想起来了，他就是一个人养活了一整支部队的那个许昕。”  
  
“是的，就是他。”王励勤激动极了。“东北能顺利解放，他是第一功臣啊。”  
  
“这样的人才，我们才更应该犹豫啊。”总理感叹。“张继科同志在外交这条路上，任重道远，而许昕同志，如果他是一名大使随行家属的话，就埋没了。”  
  
“这……”王励勤一下就卡壳了。“总理，我水平有限，面对这样两难的问题，也确实不知道该如何两全。但是我了解这两名同志。他们已经为了新中国牺牲了个人感情五年了，我只觉得对不起他们。”  
  
“王励勤同志。看来我打这个电话是对的。”总理突然语气轻松的说了一句。“从你这里了解的情况，我会考虑，世间总是有双全法的，只要换一个思路。”  
  
张继科低头狠狠的吸着许昕的乳尖，舌头还非常灵活的快速拨弄着。  
  
“啊！”许昕抱住他的头，将前心挺起来。“还要，再来，再……”  
  
张继科猛地一吸，带来了一阵疼痛，但是夹杂着快感，许昕一阵的颤抖。  
  
“继科儿……奶都要出来了……”软绵绵又带着情欲的央求传来，张继科觉得自己下身又硬了，他松开嘴里湿漉漉的小红豆。  
  
“是上面的奶要出来，还是……”伸手去撸了两下许昕起立站好的小兄弟。  
  
“都要出来了。”许昕光被撸两下才不会满意，身体往他怀里又蹭了蹭，手指不怀好意的点着张继科乳头，轻轻画圈。  
  
“你就不老实吧。”张继科赶紧低头吻住他。  
  
许昕那双大长腿顺势就架在了他的腰上，屁股抬起来一下一下蹭着张继科的下体，两个小兄弟抵在了一起。“继科儿，你好硬……”  
  
顶了顶许昕的小肚子。“你身上软软的，好像哪儿都能插进去。”  
  
“那你插。”许昕盘着张继科的腰，开始用小兄弟蹭他的腹肌，带出一些水痕。  
  
“你怎么总是蹭我呢。”张继科一把扣住许昕的大腿，用力的揉搓着。  
  
“继科儿……我痒……”许昕挺着身子由他动。  
  
“哪儿痒呢？”张继科把那双大白腿扛在肩膀上。  
  
许昕看着他已经颜色发深的部位，那是在自己身上磨练出来的。  
  
很有成就感的舔了舔嘴唇。“全身，从里到外，都痒……哥，你给我挠挠……”  
  
张继科心里骂了句街，今天不能饶了他。  
  
拿出润滑剂，张继科都不用抹的，直接对着小穴就倒。  
  
微微发凉的滑腻液体流到了小嘴里，张继科看着自己等会儿就要进去的地方收缩了一下，伸手就捅进去两根手指，开始抽插。  
  
“继科儿，快点，再快点。”许昕身体被窝着，自己的小兄弟激动的一颤一颤的。  
  
张继科低头看着许昕那张酡红的小脸，嘴唇张着。  
  
“大昕，等会儿你会射到自己的脸上，胸上，我要一点点的都舔干净。”  
  
许昕身体一哆嗦，舔了舔红艳厚实的嘴唇。“来啊？”  
  
挑衅！赤裸裸的挑衅！  
  
张继科抽出手指，将自己硬的不行的大家伙抵在了小穴门口，使劲一挺腰，进去了。  
  
五年来的夫妻生活，真是应了那句话，我知你深浅，你知我长短。  
  
许昕的敏感点在靠近里面一点，为了让这一点经常被碰到，许昕配合起来格外的卖力。  
  
“再往里，还要，再深一点……再……”  
  
张继科觉得每次碰到那一点，自己的顶端就像被一条小舌头舔了似的，甚至他觉得许昕身体里有只小章鱼，每次都要把自己递到小章鱼的嘴边，让它的小爪子紧紧的吸住，再依依不舍的离开，再狠狠的进来递给它抱着。  
  
许昕身体窝到一个极限了，他还是不够。“再快，给我…快…”  
  
张继科知道这个姿势要让许昕高潮是费事一点，会需要更强烈的刺激才行。赶紧伸手将许昕的阴茎抓住，开始律动。“大昕，它颜色还是粉嫩的呢，跟大昕里面一样。”  
  
许昕就怕这个，前面后面一起被夹击，快感瞬间就给他电的短路了。“继科儿，哥哥，太快了……”  
  
这句哥哥一叫，张继科觉得自己汗毛孔都闭上了，全身都是劲儿，更加拼命的操弄。  
  
许昕这是一旦到了兴奋的时候，就开始爱叫，还爱拔点儿高音。“继科儿，太大了，不行！我不行了……不行！”  
  
张继科手里的阴茎越来越湿滑，许昕眼看着就要去了。  
  
“大昕，大昕。”张继科松了手，开始全力以赴的冲撞后穴里的那个点。“今儿个让你从后面浪出来。”  
  
许昕刚要表达小兄弟被松开的不满，后穴的快感就把嘴边的抱怨全部冲散了。  
  
张继科跟上了发条似的，变着法儿的不停刺激他，撞的许昕一佛出世二佛生天的，眼中白光金光交错，全身都哆嗦着，能浪叫出声，却叫不出话来了。  
  
“继科儿，狗哥！啊……”  
  
许昕觉得突然就飞去了云端，瞬间瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔都收缩了，一股微微发凉的液体喷溅在了脸上，胸口上，一股一股，直到彻底喷不出来。  
  
后穴的战斗还在继续，快感依旧持续的传来，许昕的阴茎挺立着，不甘心就这么没了货。  
  
懵懂的大脑里就只有一种想法。  
  
给我，继续的给我，让我一直射下去……  
  
张继科看着那白浊挂在许昕的睫毛上，嘴角边，还有乳头上……  
  
我要那每一滴都是我的，这个念头击中了张继科，许昕肚子里的小章鱼这次格外的卖力，怎么抱着都不肯撒手了。  
  
许昕身体又哆嗦了一下，感受到那股液体喷在了身体里。  
  
“去刷牙。”许昕推开张继科凑过来的脸。“居然都舔了。”  
  
“那你嘴里都是我的时候，我也没逼着你去刷牙啊。”张继科不满的挤着亲了亲他的脸。“再说了，这可是你身上的，每一滴我都要舔干净。”  
  
“变态。”许昕扭过头来，捏了捏他的耳朵。  
  
张继科顺势搂住他。“大昕，你还愿意嫁给我吗？”  
  
“愿意啊。”许昕抵着张继科的额头。“你什么时候说，我都是愿意的。”  
  
“那，要是结了婚，你必须跟我去非盟国……”张继科纠结的停顿了一下。“你，还乐意嘛？”  
  
“张继科，你别说是非盟国。”许昕瞪着眼睛掐住他的脸。“就是说结了婚跟你去阴曹地府，我也一样愿意。”  
  
张继科的眼圈瞬间就红了。“大昕，对不起，我总是跟你闹脾气。我知道你对我怎么样，但是那里太苦了，我不想你遭罪。”  
  
“说什么傻话。”许昕趴到了他怀里。“你今天闹脾气就是为这个？你就没想过，没有你，衣服谁洗？地板谁擦？饭谁做？只要你不在我身边，我就已经是身在非盟国了。”  
  
“那不一样。”张继科紧紧的抱着他。“那里太热，水还少，还经常有疾病。”  
  
“继科儿，多困难的地方，总也要有人去不是吗？”许昕抬起头来看着他。“和你在一起，去哪儿不行呢？”  
  
“部长跟我说，让我当驻非大使，但是你……”张继科还是决定把全部消息说出来。“上面认为你在后勤部锻炼的时间也够长了，想调你去正在筹备的对外经贸局。如果你跟我结婚，大好的前途就……”  
  
“前途是个什么鬼？”许昕笑了。“当年你和马龙合计好，让我在总务科一呆多少年呢。我这样的懒人，能躺着不坐着，有人养着，坚决不上班。”  
  
张继科看着许昕，他知道许昕从小就被按照商业人才培养的，让他跟着自己去非盟国，太浪费了，但是自己实在是不能离开他。  
  
“明天，我去找部长去。”张继科抱住许昕狠狠的亲了一口。“人是我的，国家也不许跟我抢。”  
  
许昕笑了笑，头抵着张继科的肩膀。“国家抢我做什么？是给我房子还是给我地？”  
  
张继科一撇嘴，“给你添乱，出了个刘燚。”  
  
“咱不说他行不？”许昕轻轻推了推张继科。“他真就是一个半大孩子，我说他怎么每天都端茶送水的，还说在咱们革命队伍里，居然也有逢迎拍马的，合着是惦记上我了。”  
  
“戒指戴上。”张继科不满的揉了揉许昕的腰。“我得给你留点记号，我人在呢都敢有人惦记，我要是去了非盟国，你不得被他们拖去小黑屋给办了。”  
  
“想什么呢！”许昕捶了他一拳。“再说，你想留什么记号？”  
  
张继科眨了眨眼睛，盯着许昕的脖子。“我留个牙印！”  
  
“你真是狗啊！”许昕乐了。“就喜欢咬脖子。”  
  
“哼。”张继科不满的哼了一下。“他们只许看一眼脖子，还不能是整个脖子。”  
  
伸手在许昕的劲侧比了比。“顶多看到这里。”  
  
许昕突然拉住张继科的手，带到了嘴边舔了舔。“光给我盖上戳子，那你呢？”  
  
厚厚的嘴唇被粉红色的小舌头打湿，许昕眯着眼睛。“你也得让我盖个戳。”  
  
张继科觉得一簇小火苗又偷摸的烧上了。“大昕，我可不能在中外记者跟前展示啊。”  
  
“谁要给他们展示？”许昕曲起腿，用膝盖轻轻顶了顶张继科的大腿中间。“我倒是想让你上厕所都躲着点儿人。”  
  
小火苗一下就着了。“昕，你那双秀手，干不了重活儿，我身上这一亩三分地交给你，你看行吗？”  
  
许昕凑到他脸跟前，伸出舌头舔了舔张继科的嘴唇。“我手没劲儿，你喜欢哪儿伺候……”  
  
嘴，这嘴唇，这舌头！张继科那小火苗一下就燎原了。  
  
“继科儿。”许昕看着他瞳孔瞬间就漆黑了，“你说，我戳子盖哪儿合适？”  
  
张继科觉得今天必须收了这妖精。  
  
“我想好了，盖你心里就行了。”突然许昕后撤一截。“盖哪儿都没你心里有我更重要。”  
  
“大昕……”张继科瞬间明白了，这是许昕要耍他。“光心里不够啊。”  
  
“那你就每天心里都多想着点儿。”许昕抻了抻腰。“我去洗澡了。”  
  
这要是让你洗了澡去还行？  
  
看着许昕晃晃悠悠去了卫生间，张继科飞速的爬起来，也跟着进去了。  
  
“你个流氓。”  
  
“你培养的。”  
  
厕所里又是一阵的乱响，水声，叫声，嬉闹声。  
  
好一阵子张继科才打横抱着许昕出来，放在了床上。  
  
许昕从里到外都被吃了个透彻，全身都懒洋洋的，透着娇嫩。  
  
张继科越看越觉得自己不能就放这个妖精单独在这里，只要见过这样的许昕一次，就一定会深陷其中的。  
  
“继科儿。”许昕慵懒的闭着眼睛。“服从组织安排吧。我想了，让带我就去，不让带我，咱们就再努力申请结婚，然后要个孩子吧。”  
  
张继科一愣。“孩子？”  
  
“恩。”许昕睁开眼睛，笑眯眯的看着他。“这比什么戳子都管用。”  
  
张继科一下就激动了。“大昕，你乐意跟我养个孩子？”  
  
“我什么脾气你不知道？”许昕调皮的看着他。“我一直都喜欢小孩的。”  
  
“我要是真走了。”张继科纠结着。“那你自己可怎么带小孩啊？”  
  
“我就是用这个孩子栓住你。”许昕伸手，张继科赶紧接过，把整个人抱住。“大昕，你等着我，我一辈子只会是你的。”  
  
许昕点点头，主动的吻住他。“我孩子的爹，也只能是你。”  
  
“那你给我生一个吧。”张继科紧紧的搂住许昕。“今晚，现在。”  
  
许昕白了他一眼。“那你真有能耐。”  
  
“配合一下呗。”张继科笑了。  
  
“成。”许昕咬了咬他的嘴唇。“爹。”  
  
张继科气结。“哎……”  
  
许昕瞧着他那个样子，哈哈的笑倒在床上，却岔开了腿，露出了还鲜嫩的地方。  
  
“看你多大本事，能不能让我怀上你的孩子。”  
  
张继科瞬间抖擞了，不能再给他耍自己的机会，赶紧提起许昕的腿，顺着那刚刚蹂躏过的臀缝长驱而入。  
  
许昕攀上他的身体，死死的抓住张继科的后背，戳子还是要盖了才行。  
  
第二天，张继科大清早就堵在了部长门口，死谏的主意都想出来了。  
  
结果部长却笑着给他拉沙发里。  
  
“张继科同志。”部长拿出两个文件袋，摇了摇。“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
  
张继科一愣。“好消息。”  
  
部长打开其中一个文件袋。“你和许昕同志当初打的结婚报告，昨晚被咱们庄则栋总理批了，总理专门致电咱们外交部，要求当你们的证婚人。”  
  
张继科眼睛都亮了，昨天明明还让我考虑许昕的前途，今天就总理都支持我结婚了！  
  
“那，部长，所谓的那条坏消息呢？”  
  
部长点点头。“当了这么久的发言人，终于学会用‘所谓’这个词了，要记得，代表国家，特别是谈政治，不要把话说的过于绝对。谈军事要往狠了说，谈经济要往满了说……算了，军事你一向都够狠，经济方面有许昕同志，我也不用操心。”  
  
张继科眨了眨眼睛。非盟国大使要面临的就是政治问题，经济上只能援助，压根不用谈，这是有什么变化……  
  
“张继科同志，经总理指示，撤销你非盟国大使任命。”部长拿出剩下那份文件，看着张继科的表情一下就松了。“改任命你为大使，派驻北欧联盟国。同时派驻许昕同志为驻北欧联盟国公使，专门负责经济贸易商讨。你的副手兼伴侣。”  
  
张继科整个人都震惊了。  
  
“还有一条总理的口头指示，要求你们一个月内完婚。”部长起身将两份文件交给了张继科。“你今天就快回家去吧，估计许昕同志那边，也已经谈过话了。”  
  
婚礼是在北市饭店举行的，庄总理携夫人参加，中外记者也好，政府官员也好，都跟着热闹了一番。  
  
许昕是还没正式上任公使岗位，就已经见识到以后的工作环境了。难怪张继科整天愁眉苦脸的对着镜子各种看，生怕被人诟病。  
  
婚礼第二天，王励勤和阎森带着孩子来看他们。  
  
“你们这一去，要注意安全。”王励勤拉着张继科去阳台抽烟。“我们总参盯着那边很久，马龙有几个旧部流窜到北欧几个小国。另外，王皓，你还记得吧。”  
  
“他在北欧？”  
  
“他和陈玘之前是在希国，最近发现去了北欧的丹国。”王励勤点点头。“我倒是不担心他，你们俩毕竟有恩于他们。”  
  
“许昕大概会高兴吧。”张继科笑了。  
  
“新环境，新战场。”王励勤看着客厅里和小孩玩耍在一堆的许昕。“那天我们亲自给你们送行。”  
  
“大力哥，你还是准备好钱。”张继科也看着许昕。“等着我们回来，给我们接风吧。”  
  
飞机飞上蓝天，王励勤和阎森看着。  
  
“大力，你说他们什么时候才能回来？”阎森突然有点伤感。  
  
“会回来的。”王励勤拍了拍他的肩膀。“这里才是他们的家。”


	79. 后记

渗透计划是成功的。  
  
它一共有三个点。  
  
正如王皓在阴阳局的分析。  
  
首先是制定计划，点出只要是计划，必然是渗透到敌方内部，以龙公子的思维方式，他会有一定的战略耐心，这个计划就会执行的非常需要时间。  
  
其次是如何渗透。当然在最后我才会写，龙公子培养的是一群学生，在那个并没有多少高学历高知识的年代，这群高中生和大学生的，自然会是社会的主力，如果他们是店小二那样的人，新中国的未来就有很多不确定性。  
  
最后，如何保证他们不会变节。  
  
他们不用变节，只要足够自私，足够贪婪，足够有能力就可以了。他们的目的就是所谓的搞破坏，不参与任何行动。  
  
所以渗透计划，其实不能叫做一个计划，它就是龙公子针对人性，做了一支小剂量的诱导剂，趁人不备的打到身体里。就等着它们去把人体里的癌细胞给引出来。  
  
破解的方法也很容易，就是里面姚彦和阎森所说的，要永远为人民服务，把人民放在心里。时刻保持党性，保持警惕。  
  
其实，不管是在查这个计划的许昕，还是制定这个计划的马龙，全都是无用功。  
  
制度发展到一定程度的时候，都会面临这种困境，这就需要党性和指导方针来纠正。  
  
我就是想写他们搞对象而已，其他的就不用多理会了。  
  
我写的最自我满意的一段，是孔令辉对着刘国梁照片的部分。挺短的，不过确实是我当时的想法，也算是给这俩人一个交代，白月光出来太少，给他点存在感。  
  
刺杀张继科的那个杀手，也是想了想，给他一点戏，丰满一下人物。  
  
姚彦牺牲的部分，加了点悲壮，把锅扣在了夏露的头上。  
  
其实，夏露让我给写的挺可怜的，虽然大家都不喜欢她。  
  
这个角色其实在电视剧里和马龙的角色是相互利用，最后产生了足够相伴到底的感情的。也没我写的这么傻。  
  
她在电视剧里是挺有脑子的，先是叛变，然后选择了正确的靠山，文能管理渗透计划，武能在最后抓住张继科的角色软禁。对原著里姚彦的角色充满了同理心，但是无可奈何，有点负罪感，最终在结局被杀，是死在马龙角色的怀里，也算是挺圆满。  
  
我既然是同人，自然要把她写的坏一点，又傻一点，总要有人给龙队背锅的。在正经的故事里，那些事情都是龙队干的，他是真正的BOSS。  
  
我其实不知道自己写的这个同人是不是真的很好看，我只能按照我的脑洞来写。故事是人家渗透的，脑洞和OOC是我的。  
  
渗透这个故事，有关信仰，有关战争，有关爱情，有关死亡。  
  
有些东西是我自己加入的，有些是渗透电视剧的。一口气憋着天天熬夜写到现在，终于彻底完结了。  
  
如果说里面最喜欢的角色，估计大家都能猜到，是王皓和陈玘。  
  
他们两个是一个专门文，一个只能武。  
  
王皓就是铁达尼撞上的冰山，给人看见的永远只有一点边角。  
  
陈玘则是桂林阳朔的山，看着很美，围着转一圈都一样。  
  
王皓能忍，能扛，够狠。他算计人是不说的，暗地里都查清楚，慢慢的攒着，等打算动他了，他就一口咬死绝不留情。  
  
从他出场杀死的第一个人物（二鬼子）开始，他就注定会是一个可以和BOSS马龙比肩的人物，到最后阴阳局里再摆出阴阳局的计谋，他每一步都算计的很清楚。  
  
陈玘的角色在电视剧里是死亡了，他为了他的家庭和孩子，先是求来了一张票，又去杀人抢了一张票，但是被打伤，最终死在了自己保护的妓院里，没能赶到机场。他一直是整个故事里的笑料，和许昕那个人物一样，而且更像一个普通人。  
  
他的满门心思都想着怎么背着王皓在外头胡搞，怎么藏私房钱，怎么维护自己老大的地位。论脑子一点都比不过王皓许昕，却总也忍不住犯点错。  
  
按理说是个渣男，但是因为有王皓对他的一心一意加上算计，反倒是成了笑料。  
  
所以我最后想了半天，为了王皓，我还是留了他，让他们一家三口得以生存。  
  
还是要说说姚公主，这大概是最受欢迎的女性角色。阿饭说不喜欢电视剧里的那个姑娘，我也不很喜欢，所以我把姚公主的人设基本都给改了，连两情相悦都改成了单箭头。  
  
但是真是没想到，一旦她加上了姚公主的人设，突然就变成了一个纯粹质朴真性情的姑娘了，她算是我加入私设偏多的一个人物，把我对一名勇敢新女性的理解写了进去，所以虽然她会牺牲，但是也是带着我对她的一种希望和寄托。她是个完美的女孩子。  
  
其实姚彦的牺牲，他们每个人都有责任。从许昕到王励勤的是否要撤离，从张继科挟持人质，从马龙到夏露暴露计划，从王皓到刘国梁视而不见。  
  
姚彦的牺牲是一个看起来不可避免，但是每一步小心点儿就能避免的事情。她可以说是为了剧情而牺牲，也可以说是为了许昕和张继科的结局而牺牲的。  
  
和她一样的就是王欣。这个角色原著里也是牺牲的，为了洗清许昕角色的阵营嫌疑，各种的算计，然后挂了。问题是往后看的话，牺牲的没有必要。而我就干脆让他直接误打误撞的运气不好死亡。  
  
我对王欣非常的抱歉，他的死亡就是为了让王皓和陈玘拿到最后那张票而已。也顺理成章的让王励勤说出了要保护烈士家属的许诺。算是留了王涛的性命。  
  
龙蟒的结局是我真正的脑洞，电视剧里，龙队角色是自杀的，为了保守渗透计划的秘密。在我这里，铺垫了许久，就是为了让他有口活气。从一开始许昕说这个公子哥有多奢华，到后来外文的文件，就是为了让他在龙蟒结局里能脱身。还有一开始就留下的那册集币册，也是为了最后他的结局有个交代，顺便一说，他留下这个集币册是有目的的，他的性格是重要的东西不在手边就会不安，所以要是可能，他是想让张继科去找他的。  
  
獒蟒结局里，龙队的死亡，我是从开头十章就暗地写好了的，一直瞒着，所以他和许昕都有一个梦作为暗示。从许昕的梦里，他并没有纠结马龙的态度，他只是纠结马龙和张继科的亲密。  
  
在马龙的梦里则是马龙自己分析的许昕不爱自己的原因。  
  
他的性格是有问题的，心理也有很大的问题。一方面是父亲造成的，另一方面则是社会地位造成的。  
  
张继科和他相比，除了是许昕真爱以外，并没有更大的存在感。  
  
虽然大家都觉得不合理，其实并不是我偏心了龙蟒。因为这个故事是一个敌对的故事，敌人比战友更有存在感也是没办法的。  
  
如果我再过多的增加狗哥的戏，主次就比较麻烦了。  
  
他真正的故事是从招待所杀人开始，一旦他阵营出现了偏差，这个人物就自然而然的缕顺了。  
  
我感觉，狗哥的存在感，基本就从许昕身上找，也正是因为许昕身上存在了狗哥的的爱，狗哥身上掺和着对许昕的保护，他才能在七十多章的故事里，顺利达成了他的结局。  
  
狗哥的爱是正经的，相互的，成熟的爱情。不带有炫耀，不带过度占有，是一种志趣相投的爱情。他更尊重许昕，把许昕作为自己一生的伴侣，尽量平等的爱护。  
  
马龙知道他的这个性格，所以能分析出他一定会在最后选择去守概率较大的小蓝山。  
  
这正好对比出马龙对爱情的过分偏激。他更直男癌一些。  
  
比一般直男癌要好的是，他有钱，有条件养许昕，而且足够专一。  
  
这两种感情，都是现实中很少见到的，毕竟人性就是如此，我写的都是相对绝对了。  
  
另外，我之所以选择龙队作为那个坏人，没选狗哥当的主要原因是名字占便宜了，叫龙公子比叫张公子看着有气势。  
  
小胖真是捡回来的一条命，最早我惦记闫安的那个角色是给他的……后来看了看身为吃货的小孩，最终还是闫安那个样子更符合这个人物，才换了闫安。  
  
秦志戬是我私心加入的角色。他出来一是负责煽情，二是对最后凶险的局势做一个压强。  
  
毕竟一直说情况不好，到底有多不好，并没有一个尺度。秦志戬就是来说明这个尺度的，也给一直生存在对话里的秦老师留个出场机会。  
  
感谢@就不是个正经人，真是每晚都会跟我研究剧情，纠正了很多OOC，也拯救了很多语法问题。更了解了很多他们真人之间的关系。  
  
感谢每个喜欢这个故事的朋友，我真的是写了之后，就经常在想要不要继续写？坑了其实也没事的。  
  
结果每次看到你们的回复，我都想，必须咬牙写完，给自己一个交代，也别让你们总是看着一个又一个坑。  
  
如今，我终于可以在喜欢的太太表示要坑的时候，回复“要写完。”这句话了。  
  
手动给大家鞠躬。  
  
2017年咱们继续一起愉快的玩耍。  
  
一起支持许昕。  
  



End file.
